The Champion and the Dalish
by Yurosoku
Summary: He was a Champion. She was a Blood Mage. No finer pair.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Champion and the Dalish**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Welcome to Kirkwall**_

Kirkwall has certainly have been an interesting experience to Hawke.

One day he was just an apostate that was hiding away from the templars in their small village with his sister, his brother joins the army to "make a man" out of himself, and then suddenly the Blight comes knocking on his door and then off they go, to the city of Kirkwall.

If all honesty, he partly wished they choose another location, maybe the Anderfels, Antiva or sod, even Orlais would have been a better option. No, instead of them, his mother was certain going to a city where the templar practically rule the bloody city was a much more welcoming idea as opposed to staying in a small village where they'd blend in easily!

So no sooner did they arrive, the Maker's sense of humour truly shined upon him where he learned his uncle not only LOST the damn estate, but then he ended up with his brother to work for mecenraries for a bloody year. He was grateful for the day when he and Carver could leave that life behind, until the realized now they were easy prey for the templars without status or even a proper job!

He never forgot that look his "loving" brother gave him that day…

So, they spent days to weeks looking for jobs that could help them build up the gold for the estate, but unfortunately, being lovable Ferelden boys they were, Free Marchers weren't very welcoming folks in this city.

Still, at least they have a goal now to grab some booty.

After a failed attempt to get into Bartrand's expedition and nearly loosing what little coin they had, they met the younger brother of said dwarf, Varric Tethras.

Of course the fact he not only said he'd take them on board, but even offered them positions of being partners, sort've screamed danger to the mage, in comparison to other options however, what choice did they have?

With that said and done, the Hawke brothers began a long and difficult task of collecting coin. That was, until he remembered a promise that should be kicked out of the way as soon as possible and decided to keep his promise.

So there he was, along with his younger brother Carver and Varric, heading to the small camp that was occupied by the ever evasive Dalish elves.

He wore his usual battle mage armour, a long silver robe with chain-mail within it, a blue sash around his waist while metal covered his leather pants, leather boots with metal tips. His arms were covered in silver metal, lighter than usual steel, his father's staff strapped to his back. His sky blue eyes were full of life, his short black stubble recently trimmed and his unkempt hair blew in the wind.

'So this promise you made, remind me why it's involving the Dalish?', the dwarf asked, walking by the elder Hawke. 'Not sure if I am honest, she just told us give the amulet to their Keeper Marethari and no more', Hawke replied with a shrug.

'You never asked why?', Varric asked, a smirk forming on his face. 'Well who am I to question a mage who can turn into a big Darkspawn burning dragon?', Hawke replied with a toothy grin. The dwarf laughed at that and shook his head with a grin. 'I think it's safe to say anything you do will be anything but boring Hawke'.

He heard Carver groan silently and saw his brother sped up ahead, apparently wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Hawke shook his head at his brother impatience, if the Dalish see a rushing at them, then Hawke may end up carrying a punctured Carver back home.

The camp was small, plenty of elves walking around and going on their business, but two guards that stood in front of the entrance quickly turned their gaze to steel at the sight of the three. 'Hold Shem, your kind aren't welcomed here', the guard said. Hawke raised his hands with a smile. 'I am well aware humans aren't your favourite people and all, but I'm here to deliver an amulet to Marethari', he replied, hoping to evade having a few arrows in his body.

At the mention of the Keeper, the other elf beside the guard leaned into his ear and whispered. He looked back at her and Hawke in shock, before muttering something about an elf delivering the amulet. They gained entrance to the camp, with a promise of any misbehaving and a guarantee of arrows in their faces.

The trio entered the camp, and after being directed, they found and spoke with the Keeper. Turns out, the delivering was only part of the deal between Hawke and the Dragon Mage as the Keeper had asked him to perform a ritual that must be done by her First and requires them to travel to the top of Sundermount.

Despite that, Hawke agreed once she explained her First would perform the rite for him, they just needed to ensure she lives long enough to reach the top of said mountain. However, that was only part of her request.

'When this is over, I want you to take her with you', she said, her voice was laced with regret. 'To Kirkwall? Are you sure that's a good idea?', he asked, being a mage is one thing in that city, but an ELVEN mage? You may as well wear a sign around your neck that says " I AM A MAGE!", it'd make little difference.

'Not at all. But she has made her choice, I can do no more than abide by her decision', she said. She directed the trio to the upper path to the mountain, where her First should be waiting for her there.

Nodding, Hawke led his group up to the mountain. 'Dalish elves don't usually leave their clans to go cities like Kirkwall, wonder what this one did to get kicked out', Varric added. 'She said she's made her choice, guess they may be at odds or she wanted to leave all together', Hawke reminded, though the dwarf's words lingered.

Upon reaching the corner, he saw an elf crouched down, a bright greenish white light shined in front of her, twinkling as she tilted her head at the spikes of light. Hawke felt strange magic from it, not like the usual ones his father used to teach him and Bethany back in the day, maybe it was elven magic?

However, before he could get closer and see whatever it was, the elf turned her head slightly and saw them from the corner of her eyes. As she stood up, the spell vanished with the light, the buzzing sound that echoed in his head vanished with it.

'Oh, you must be the one the Keeper spoke about, Ane'thra', she said, giving them a kind smile as she approached them. Then before he could get a word out, her face turned into nervous and then words seemingly flowed out of her like a river. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't ask your name, unless its rude to ask a human's name', she stuttered.

"Maker's breath we're not going to eat her", Hawke thought to himself, trying his best not to chuckle at the poor woman. 'I'm Merrill, which you probably already knew, I think, or maybe-

Hawke placed his hand on her lips, silencing her rambles. 'First: Nice you meet you too Merrill. Second: It's not rude to ask a human's name. Third and finally: My name is Hawke, the other human is my little brother Carver, and the dwarf is named Varric', he said, easing the elf's worries. She looked at his hand holding her flood gate of a mouth. 'I'll remove my hand, but when I do, take a breath and relax, we're not going to do anything we'll regret to you', he soothed.

Once he removed his armoured hand, the elf took a breath and shyly nodded at him and his group. 'Sorry', she said weakly, scratching her cheek with a tiny hue of pink forming on her cheeks. Now that she wasn't rambling and he wasn't too busy trying to calm her down, Hawke took note of…well her. She was a petite woman, smaller then most elven women Hawke saw back in Lothering, her clothes were mixed with chain-mail, he guessed that was her armour.

The next thing he took note of her was her face. Bony would be a good description of the elf all together, yet the tattoos were strangely attractive, he remembered his father had told him the Dalish had these tattoos to symbolize their gods, he think hers was Mythal, but he'll have to ask later if that was the case.

Her hair was braided in two rows with three in each row, black as a raven and short, but what held his glance the most was, her eyes. Elves usually have the most breath taking eyes then humans and dwarves, but hers were as if made of emeralds, beautiful and rare.

'D-do I have something on my face?', she said, suddenly self-conscious of herself. 'No, sorry I uh, just, you know, I was wondering about the tattoos', he said, quickly recovering from his admi-uh observation of said elf's tattoos. 'Oh, umm they're called Blood Writing, they symbolize our adulthood', she explained, her nervous look vanished when he brought up the tattoos.

'Can we go now?', Carver asked, his patience at an end of his brother's awe-stuck look on the elf, not that he wasn't admiring her. 'Right, right, ritual and all that, umm can you explain on the way?', he asked, as Merrill led the trio up the mountain.

At the gate

After an uneventful trek up the hill and ignoring the asshole Dalish hunter, the four reached the barrier that blocked intruders.

Hawke felt a powerful essence from the barrier, old magic that screamed in his mind. He felt it the moment he exited the cave, which means either the Dalish put it up to protect their people's burial ground or against looters.

'We're here', Merrill said, but her tone spoke of apprehension, fear and anxiety mixed in one. She looked down and up again, slowly approaching the barrier, drawing a small knife. Suddenly Hawke tensed up, he could feel his body stiffen when he saw the knife and the way she held her hand out, she couldn't be…

She ran the knife down her palm and within seconds, a dark red mist like aura surrounded her and shot towards the barrier, evaporating it in seconds. She sighed deeply as she turned to the others, sheathing her knife in her small sheath he just noticed tied to her hip. 'W-What was that?', Carver asked, shocked and unless Hawke was mistaken, scared of the spell she displayed.

Merrill looked away, obviously she wasn't fond of the spell either but…

Suddenly the answer came to him.

This was way the Keeper is sending her away, she was a blood mage, ones who use dark magic that requires blood, be from the user or the victim or sod even allies. Hawke remembered his father's lectures of that magic, he made the two Hawke children swear on their lives to NEVER use such vile magics no matter the cost.

It was a lesson Hawke took to heart that day, he saw the disapproval in his father's eyes when he asked about it once and the look alone made him regret opening his mouth to such a foolish question.

'A very interesting spell', he said, hoping his brother's lack of knowledge would come to play here. Merrill looked at him in shock, he guessed she was thinking he'd come out and say it was straight up blood magic, the one thing his father made them swore they'd never resort to. Now wasn't the time to get into a magical debate though, if he wanted to he would've done so earlier, but right now the ritual has to be done soon so they can get to Kirkwall.

'Y-Yes, a simple spell, come', she said hastily, walking to the burial ground with Carver in tow, his young brother wasn't as subtle as he believed as Hawke saw his brother's eyes lingering on the rear of the elf. 'Blood magic', Varric said, his voice heavy with light worry. 'You could tell?', Hawke asked, surprised the dwarf among them knew.

'Doesn't take a mage to know what that type of spell it is Hawke', he said as if it was common knowledge, which in truth it was. 'Well for her sake, I hope it remains uncommon', he said, following them into the graveyard of elves.

Back in Kirkwall

Cryptic messages, five sovereigns for the trip and an Dalish blood mage, what more could you ask for?

Plenty, but that's not the point. The point was no sooner did they return, Merrill gathered her things and bid her clan farewell and planned to head to the city alone. Well that WAS the plan, until Hawke led her to the city and even provided escort and protection against unwanted company, bandits, muggers and annoying chantry preachers.

They arrived at the alienage, not exactly a good place but for Merrill, all she cared about was a roof over her head and no more. Glad to know she wasn't a spoiled brat. That didn't help much though when reality kicked in the moment she saw the terrible state the place was, how little respect the elves had and just how poor their lives were. She was aghast by the sight, not that Hawke could blame her, Maker even the elves back in Lothering had the high life compared to the ones here.

Still, she thanked them, and even offered her services to him, lending a hand or two if he ever needed her. Now Hawke was iffy with the blood mage thing already, but after spending time with the elf, who knows maybe he'll get used to it or sod, maybe she'll stop using it.

Merrill's Home

Not exactly the prettiest house to own in Lowtown, but a home was a home for Merrill. According to the dwarf named Varric, he'd found this place in one of his old contacts and handed it to her, no charge! He was a kind man she noted, small and friendly like a puppy.

The house itself wasn't as bad as he said to his credit, it was big enough for her, more than big enough in fact, she had so much space. Furniture was pre-owned by the previous owners she guessed but after some cleaning and dusting it'd be good as new. The bed though, was her biggest issue.

It was a straw bed that irritated her, it reeked of vinegar and other unpleasant smells, plus it was as wet as a dish rag. She was sleeping on the chair or table tonight. She sat down on the said chair, tired from all the cleaning and dusting she was doing for…all day. She just realized how dark it was from the windows, which bothered her because now it was too late to do any work on her…project.

Then, her belly grumbled and roared for nourishment. She got up, only to fall back on her rear in dismay when she forgot to buy some food for dinner. Speaking of buying, the elf reached in her pouch and checked what coin she had left. Much to her disappointment but obvious disappointment, she one had a hundred silvers left for herself.

It would be enough for the week, but that meant for the week, beyond that. Just as she lamented, the door knocked. She tensed up when she heard it, Hawke and Varric's warnings echoed in her ears of muggers and robbers. She gulped nervously, looking at her staff in case she needed to blast a rock to someone's face until…

'Merrill? Are you awake?', a familiar voice called out. Her fears vanished the moment the Ferelden accent tickled her ears, a happy smile formed on her lips. She approached the door and opened it, revealing Hawke, wearing his armour and carried his staff on his back. What she took note of was the small basket in his right hand.

'Oh you're awake, wonderful', he said kindly, showing his white teeth as he grinned at her. She smiled sweetly at him as she stood aside to allow him in. Then it hit her that she wasn't expecting him to come to her door at this hour of the night and found the place a mess. 'Ooh Creators, I didn't, umm, I'll find a relatively clean spot for you!', she said looking around franticly for ANYWEHRE that was at least clean. Until Hawke sat down at the table on the wooden stool, not bothered by the mess as he placed his basket on the table.

'Relax Merrill. I came to visit you, not inspect the dust bunnies', he said kindly, he found her nervousness adorable when she got like that. Merrill visibly relaxed when he assured her worries. She sat down on her chair, mentally wishing she offered him this much more appropriate chair for her guest. 'C-Can I get you anything I have…water', she said, once more her stomach was neglected and she forgot to get some nourishments. 'Don't worry bout me, but I was more concerned with you though since you didn't really have anything brought with you', he said, eyeing her growling stomach. She turned dark red when her stomach craved food within, wishing she could tell it to shut up.

Hawke however chuckled at her. 'Seems like your stomach agrees with me', he said, a playful smirk danced on his lips. She flushed at this, and was debating whether or not to punish her gut for speaking against her. 'Which is why, I brought something for you', he said, revealing the contents of the basket. Bread, cheese, chicken and several other portions of food were within, sealed with a special bag he bought from Hightown that apparently keeps meat and other products nice and fresh for several days.

Her eyes widened at the food, never seeing so much in one place. Hawke smiled at her reaction, before handing her a fork. 'Dig in', he chimed kindly.

Later

Merrill can safely say one good thing about humans, they have good food. She cleaned up the mess on her table with Hawke removing the left overs and placing the large portions in her small pantry in the back room. She subtly rubbed her small stomach, never being so filled up in her life and feeling positively full an tired at the same time.

'Well that was a nice meal wasn't it?', Hawke said, sitting back down with her as she finished wiping the crumbs off her table with a smile. 'Thank you for the dinner, I'll make it up to you', she said kindly. Hawke waved her offer off. 'Merrill it was no trouble, plus I did come here to talk with about the expedition', he said.

She looked at him tilting her head slightly to the left. 'The Deep Roads yes?', she asked. 'That's right, I was hoping you'd help me with it. We need to gather up the coin in order to get on this deal, so we're gonna be doing a few jobs here and there and I was hoping you'd partake in it'. Merrill could feel her shoulders tense. She remembers what Darkspawn do and what tales of the Deep Roads created, and even after the Blight it would still be infested with legions of those monsters.

'A-A-Are you sure? They're not exactly safe', she said worryingly. 'Had a feeling they weren't. But Varric assures me Bartrand isn't grasping at straws, he says it's a guarantee. We go down, fend off a few nasty spawns here and there and ta da, richer than any noble in this city', he said with a massive grin. He faced Darkspawn before anyways, so an entire place full of said beasties wouldn't bother him since he'd be with Varric and a few others too.

Merrill twiddled her thumbs. She has no doubt about Hawke and if she was honest he made it sound like a regular walk in the park. Plus she felt safe around him, in addition to Varric and his brother Carver, maybe living in this run down city wouldn't BE so bad.

'If you're sure…I'll help', she quipped. A large thankful smile appeared on his face as he stood up and hugged the tiny elf. 'Thanks, I've seen your talents, they'll make things a whole lot easier for us!', he said, grateful for the support, plus another mage around him made him feel a little normal. Merrill's cheeks went red from the strength of his arms, they felt warm around her petite body and somehow, safer then earlier.

'Oh and just to be sure, you're getting a share of the treasure we find down there, fifty fifty!', he said. She was getting paid as well? This human was the real deal!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Champion and the Dalish**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Grey Warden.**_

Merrill had been in Kirkwall for two weeks now since she left the clan. And she hated the city yet she was fascinated with it.

The first few days in the Alienage were, for a lack of a better word, scary. The elves there ignored her unless she had to buy something from the "market", the drunk brutes, human and elf alike, would come and tear up the place and she's had to lock the door and once she even erected a wall of stone to prevent them from breaking her door down.

She hated the smells too. Every day she would wake up to vinegar no matter how clean the straws were, the smell of garbage from her one neighbour that she was happy to dump for her neighbours forced the elf to close her windows every day and night. Also she was using her next coin for shoes, creators know what she stepped into but she didn't want to guess judging from the smell.

Still, at least her friends were nicer…kinda.

Hawke in particular was, nothing like the humans she was told about before. He was kind, funny and strange at the same time, always grinning and playing jokes that often confuses the young woman but at the same time she can't help but giggle at them, he just had that effect on her. Plus for a human, he was…attractive.

She liked his beard, or stubble as Varric reminded her kindly, he looked very, roguish with it. Then again he was technically a rogue since he was an apostate. His muscles, which surprised the elf since he was a mage, were nice to look at when she caught him removing his armour for simple clothes, she could feel herself blushing madly when she even thinks of them.

What caught her attention the most, the one truly remarkable beauty he had, was his eyes. She knew one of the reasons humans found elves attractive was because of their eyes. Yet when she looked at Hawke's, Mythal forgive her for saying this but even the most handsome of her clan were minor pretty boys compared to his own eyes.

They were sky blue, bright and full of life that just starring into them made her feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach like a bee hive.

His brother was nice too, but he was bit…grumpy most of the time. It seems when he was with Hawke, it's as if he flat out despised his older brother but kept it within glaring as opposed to just saying it aloud. Though there were many times she saw him and Hawke argue in private. She wished Carver would just get along with Hawke, really she found it hard to hate the human…then again she realized maybe it's a sibling thing.

Varric was sweet yet sneaky she noticed. He had a silver tongue she was told, meaning he could convince you that the sky was pink and you'd believe it. He wasn't like any dwarf she had seen with her clan either, like Hawke he was one of a kind. Her clan story teller would say dwarves were greedy selfish creatures that destroy themselves more than any race.

Merrill didn't see that in Varric though, she saw a good man with some greed but who doesn't want things? He helped her when Hawke couldn't, street smarts and telling her right and wrong. He was a kind man with a heart of gold she summed up.

So here she was in the Hanged Man, by Hawke's request and as a favour for a friend. Of course she wanted to join up and help in any way she could, which he replied in he needed her to hit people with magic. She sat at the table with the Hawke brothers as Varric refers to them as often while he explains the purpose of this meeting.

'So we're good to go for the expedition. You need the gold but we've also got an issue you can help solve', the dwarf said, sitting at the far end of the table opposite to Hawke. 'Bartrand's being tearing his beard for this, because we got no entrance to the deep roads', he explained. 'So we need a map or a dozen?', Hawke asked, taking a sip of his ale. 'Yup, and the trouble is we don't have any but I know someone who does'.

'There's a grey warden in Kirkwall who has the maps to the deep roads, so I'm thinking we'd go to him and ask', the dwarf said. Merrill had little idea on grey wardens, aside from the basic history of them saving the world from blights, but what they do after a blight isn't common knowledge, all she knew from basic history was that if recruited that person has to leave their lives behind.

'Grey wardens don't exactly give out information outside their group', Hawke said wisely. 'True, but this warden, according to my contacts he's been hiding out from them, so say we make a deal with the guy and then we pick up the maps', the dwarf explained.

'Do we even know who he is? For all we know it could be the Hero of Ferelden', Carver said. 'Nope, last I heard he's in Ferelden with an old friend of his, this one apparently was recruited into the order'. 'Look, it's either this or we got ourselves an expedition to sit on'.

The brothers looked at each other before the elder Hawke made an exaggerated sigh.

'Where do we start?'.

Darktown

All things considered, Merrill lucked out…

Darktown had probably the most accurate description in it's own name, it was dark and it was a town.

Lowtown was bad yes but at the very least some parts were clean, the streets weren't one hundred percent littered with garbage and other foul objects, the people had shacks of homes yes but they were at least homey…ish.

This town was…a dump, there's just no other way to sum it up bar its name. It was beneath Lowtown, no sky to bathe the people in with sun and bright skies, there were homeless elves and humans around every corner, dank smells among other foul smelling things. Thugs were also common here, half of them were leering at her, brandishing their knives and licking them too, she was very grateful Hawke was there.

According to Lirene, the girl who was helping the refuges of Ferelden who escaped the blight, the mage they were looking for was surprisingly using his magic to heal anyone for free. Apparently he's gifted in hiding among the refuges, Creators he was a ghost among them, and clever too.

It took time to try and convince her the mage was in no danger, after displaying some magic of his own, Hawke was told he had a clinic within Darktown. They found the clinic within range to the stairs that led to the upper levels in Kirkwall, several people, namely families with small children and infants around the place.

'Ferelden folk that fled the blight', Hawke guessed, judging by their clothes and the accents. Merrill saw several elves too among them, coughing children that clenched her heart and some with bruises upon their faces, poor sods.

They entered the clinic, which was well kept and cleaned for a home in Darktown. Several patients were on the make shift beds, cuddled by their families and friends, looking better then worse. One table had a child laying on his back, his parents watching over him as the age waved his hands with blue spheres glowing around them.

The child gasped as his body was engulfed with faint blue light. He slowly sat up as the faded, his mother holding him by placing a loving hand on his back. The mage fell back and caught himself by putting a hand on a table, panting heavily. The father tried to pay him but the mage waved him off, a tired smile on his face as he stood up.

The family left after he handed them a small vial, presumably the medicine for future ills. The group approached the man, but before Hawke could even get a word in, the mage quickly grabbed his staff and turned on them.

'I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?', he demanded. Merrill shuddered from his voice, not because of it loud and threatening, but it felt strange and if she was honest, inhuman. Hawke however must've either not noticed it or ignored it, for he simply placed his hand up and spoke in a calmly tone.

'No need to set us on fire, we're just here to talk', he spoke, though with a little humour in his tone. 'We're interested in getting into the Deep Roads, rumour has it you were a warden, do you know a way?', Varric asked.

The mage relented after a moment. He slowly placed his staff down and turned on them. 'Did the wardens send you?', he asked. Hawke turned to Carver and Merrill for a second. 'Merrill you're a warden right? The keeper never mentioned', he asked. Merrill shook her head quickly when all eyes fell on her, especially the mage when his eyes intensified upon her.

'There we go. No wardens among us', Hawke said with a stupid grin. 'And since we're naming everyone, I'm Hawke, the guy behind me with the big sword is my brother Carver and the dwarf is Varric'. The mage blinked at Hawke, before he nodded. 'I'm Anders. An apostate, like yourselves' he said.

'Well technically Merrill's a First and a Dalish, so really I'm the only apostate in the group', Hawke retorted. Anders chuckled at this, his brown eyes lit up for a second before they turned serious again. 'If the wardens didn't send you, then why are you looking for maps to the Deep Roads?', he asked. 'An expedition my brother is funding, we need a map into the roads so we can avoid walking in a darkspawn nest…or Orzammar', Varric explained.

Anders nodded and gestured them to follow him. Merrill took note of the lingering eyes of the patients, many fearing for Anders' safety while others contained anger and if Merrill was a guessing girl, they were looking for something sharp and pointy to defend the mage.

They entered another part of the clinic, which they guessed was his personal quarters. 'Who told you about me and the maps?', he asked. 'One of my contacts knew Lirene had an idea about you, so we asked and she pointed us in your direction. Provided we weren't templars', Varric said as he sat on a chair near Hawke.

Anders ran a hand through his hair, blowing out a sigh. 'Listen, these maps aren't…well they're grey warden eyes only, and though I left, I can't just hand them over', he said. 'And no before you start, coin won't change my mind'. "Shit, plan B is already lost!", Hawke mentally swore. 'Although, a favour for a favour is another story'.

Seems like EVERYONE has a favour these days…

Night, outside the Chantry

'So remind me again, we're supposed to AVOID templars right?', Carver questioned, tone full of annoyance as he leaned against the wall, glaring at his brother, who was playing with a rubber ball. He kept hitting it off the wall just inches away a flower pot, challenging himself to hit the wall until Anders shows up without hitting the pot.

Merrill nested quietly near Hawke, her green eyes followed the ball as it bounced back and forth from his hands while Varric was writing down something in his note book with a smile. She learned recently the dwarf has taken to Hawke's life as a story in progress, often she heard and saw him in front of a crowd regaling some stories about Hawke.

One of the most recent ones was the mountain trip, but unless she wasn't paying attention, she heard a lot of things he said didn't add up. Did they really fight a dragon up there? Was there a three headed dog that only spoke Antivan? The biggest question of all and one she hoped to Mythal she'll have another chance to see, was there really a baby griffon?

'This is why we're waiting for Anders to give up the signal and proceed', the older Hawke replied as he caught the ball with his right hand. Carver rolled his eyes as he continued to watch for any templars that may show up. 'So Varric, what's the newest chapter of yours?', Hawke asked. 'Well that depends, are we gonna fight templars in a heroic attempt to rescue a mage, or are we gonna try and discover if Andraste preferred women or men?', he asked.

Hawke laughed at the last part, shaking his head as Merrill tried to put this new puzzle together. How were they gonna find out if Andraste was into women or men? 'How do we ask? Isn't she dead? Or can we ask her statue?', Merrill asked shyly. She got a confused look from Carver before he rolled his eyes and resumed his watch, while Hawke and Varric stared at her before chuckling.

'Not a bad idea Daisy, I'm writing that down!', Varric said as he quickly scribbled down Merrill's line, this was gonna be a fun one. Hawke looked at the elf who looked more confused than ever. 'Statues…don't talk Merrill. Even Andraste's', he said, a fond smile appeared on his face. The elf made an "oh" sound as she turned slightly pink for her naivety. Another trait of hers he started to like was her innocent questions, while it can be seen as ignorance, Hawke fond it charming and often hilarious.

It was refreshing too, since he was stuck with his ever chip on the shoulder brother. Just as the chuckles died down, Hawke looked to the top of the stairs that led to the chantry and saw Anders wave at them. 'The moment of truth, let's go', he said, putting his ball back into his pocket as they climbed the stairs. He didn't know why, but somehow Hawke felt like he was entering the lion's den. Not that he was scared of the chantry, he was a good Andrastian at that, it just he felt unclean sometimes when does go into the chantries. Maybe its because he's a mage and the very fact he was also an apostate, in a holy home, with templars and clerics…

'I haven't seen anyone go in or out for awhile, you ready?', Anders asked. 'Lead on, we're behind you', Hawke said.

Inside

The chantry was silent as the graves, the faint smell of incense tickled the noses of the five, the pale lunar light pierced the stained glasses gave this a eerie atmosphere, like a haunted castle. Merrill was warned by her keeper many times to avoid the chantry at all costs. She guessed it was because elves weren't really welcomed in such places of holy grounds, not to mention she is a blood mage so that make anyone reconsider entering such a place.

But Anders was certain his friend would be here, not that they doubted him but it felt strange that an apostate that escaped a circle would choose the holy chantry as a meet up place. Still it would be the last place a templar would look. 'He'll be on the second floor, hopefully we can get him out before the revered mother or anyone shows up', Anders said, apprehension was in his voice and looked on edge.

'I'm just hoping we get to leave without witnesses', Carver muttered. They climbed the steps past the giant statue of Andraste and found the second floor, a single mage stood facing the window. 'Karl', Anders whispered, relief washed over his face as he jogged towards him, friends in tow.

Then, that hope was crushed.

'Anders. I know you too well. I knew you would never give up', he spoke. Merrill's blood turned to ice the moment she heard his voice. Cold and empty, like a walking statue. "Oh no", she thought, realizing his fate. 'What's wrong? Why are you', Anders started, his body frozen upon the realization. Karl turned around to face them, and Merrill's fears had been confirmed. Upon the poor mage's forehead, was the sun burst symbol of the chantry, a mages greatest fear, a fate worse than death itself.

The Rite of Tranquillity.

'I was too…rebellious. The templars sought an example', he said. 'Karl no', Anders choked, his face crushed by despair. Hawke looked away, either out of sadness or he just unable to look at him, as if a possible fate that could be him in future. 'How else will mages be able to master themselves? You will understand Anders', he said.

Then, Merrill and the others bar Anders turned around, too see the templars arrive, armed and ready. 'Once the templars teach how to control yourself', he finished. 'Oh shit', Varric cursed, reaching for Bianca as everyone grabbed their weapons. 'This is the apostate', Karl said.

'NO!', Anders cried, suddenly his body collapsed to his knees as he placed his hands on his head, suddenly blue smoke emitted from him. Until in a burst of magical energy, he stood up, his eyes glowing blue. 'YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ANOTHER MAGE AS YOU TOOK HIM!', he roared, another deep booming voice took over.

Without warning, Anders blasted a templar with a bolt of blue energy, sending him crashing into a wall, a sick crack echoed in the empty halls. 'So much for in and out!', Varric said as he fired a bolt that pierced a templar's neck.

Carver wasted no time and sprinted towards the captain, two handed sword bared as he swung at him, his superior strength and larger weapon easily over powering the unexpected templar. Hawke and Merrill stood behind him as the two mages blasted templars with a mixture of rock and lighting with fire and ice, the very elements turned against the templars.

Hawke spun around and smashed a templar's helmet with the blade of his staff, disorienting him before he plunged the staff into his chest. He turned and fired a stream of ice that froze his on coming attack, freezing him like a statue.

Merrill encased herself in her rock armour, which blocked the attacks of the templars. One got his sword stuck in her rocky shoulder, giving her time to point her staff and blast him away. She looked to see Carver decapitating the captain with a clean stroke of his sword while the older Hawke surrounded the two templars that were approaching Varric with a ring of fire.

Quickly the dwarf spun and fired two bolts at them, killing the templars. Merrill saw Anders blast and destroy the templars without mercy, his eyes encased in a dark blue magic were riddled with rage beyond anyone she had ever met. His aura itself was incredible too but also, terrifying.

Once all the templars were slain, his aura faded but something else, had changed.

'I…Anders, what did you do?', Karl asked. His emotionless tone was replaced by legit confusion and shock. Anders turned him, his eyes return to the hazel colour as did his voice, but the sadness had not. It just got worse.

'Okay, why's he…normal again?', Varric asked. 'That's impossible. When a mage is turned tranquil, that's it. There is no way to reverse it', Hawke said, even he was lost. 'When you're tranquil, you never think about your life before. But, it's like Anders brought a piece of the fade with him', Karl said.

'I-I don't know how you did it, but please, kill me. It's fading!', he pleaded. Anders paled and shook. 'Karl no', he said. 'Anders, you don't know what it's like. To feel nothing, to have no dreams and feel so empty. Please', he begged. Anders clenched his fists, as he slowly reached for the knife tied to his waist. Then, Hawke placed a hand on his, stopping him.

The mage looked at him with shock, before his eyes fell to the small dagger in the fellow mage's hand. 'You don't need his blood on your hands, this is punishment enough', he said. Tears fell from his face as he stared at Hawke, before he looked away in despair. Hawke approached Karl as Varric moved Anders away from this. 'Thank you', Karl said as Hawke could see the man Anders risked his life for fade in his eyes for the final time. 'Maker take you into his arms', Hawke said as he plunged the dagger into Karl's heart.

Clinic

'So that blue thing you do?', Hawke asked as Varric closed the door behind him. 'I…its hard to explain', he said.

For the next hour, Anders explained to the group about his…issue. It turns out Anders met a spirit of Justice while he was a grey warden in Amaranthine, and the two became close friends. They wanted to help the mages who were taking from their families and free them, to do so Justice fused with Anders.

Tragically, his hate and anger for the templars warped and changed Justice, now whenever he sees them, he turns into Vengeance, a dangerous spirit that gives Anders incredible power but at the cost of losing control of his mind. 'And that's why, I kept this to myself', he said. 'This can't be easy to talk about', Hawke said. 'You four are the first to know of this…thanks for not running', he said getting up and heading to his desk. 'As promised, the maps are yours…as am I if you need me', he said.

Hawke took the maps and gave Anders a handshake. 'Good, we'll need your healing, and you'll get your share of the expedition, I promise'.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Champion and the Dalish**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Late night walks and chats**_

Hawke could feel himself grow more and more frustrated with each passing moment as he calculated the coin he and his new merry band had collected. So far at the moment, the entire coin they managed to save from helping the dalish, help Aveline with the bandits and get her promoted and finally the coin from Anders.

All together, they had…ten sovereigns.

He groaned as he rubbed his fore head with his right hand, stress was winning over him. 'Maybe we should've gone to Antiva…or Orlais…or maker, I should've joined the wardens, become the Hero of Ferelden', he said to himself, trying to cheer himself up with humour. It was late, the golden orb in the sky had long descended behind the large mountains as it's lunar sibling had taken over.

His mother and brother had retired to their beds long ago, leaving him alone to think. He could feel a small smile form on his lips when he lazily dragged a coin across the table, a fond memory occurred in his head…

'You were never good at math', a voice teased.

Slowly his smile faded as the memory of someone precious to him slowly grew into vison. 'No I'm not, never am', he could hear his own voice, younger less deeper and more cracking. 'See that's why mama asks me to count the prices'. Hawke sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair to look up at the darkness of his ceiling. Her voice was still in his head, her bright innocent smiles that could brighten up the day like a candle amidst the darkness. Hazel coloured eyes that held the warmth of a gentle heart.

The one who'd spend the most time with him, the soft words to cheer him up whenever he felt pressured or stressed. The only mage he ever had known, the one thing he protected from the temptation of dark magic. And now look what happened to her…

He needed air, he needed to get out before he turned into a blubbery mess. He gathered the coin and hid them in his lock box that only he and Carver knew the combination too. A mutual agreement between the two should things go south. He grabbed his staff and cloak, proceeding out the door.

Lowtown Docks

The streets were very quiet tonight, save for the sounds of the ocean waves. Hawke sat upon the edge of the dock, staring into the distance. The skies were clear of clouds, only the tiny lights joined with their large master were the only sources of light.

His blue eyes kept returning to the large fortress just miles away from him. The gallows, a fitting name for a prison of mages, for at night it looked like a dark unwelcoming place for anyone. Tiny red lights were seen in several spots of the massive fortress, the two slave statues could be made out even from the dark and distance, their silhouette was easily seen. He could feel the shivers whenever he saw them, the very day they entered Kirkwall nearly made him collapse.

His father warned the two of circles and despite their purpose, they are rarely safe havens for mages. Dark rumours swirled around them, tales of murder, abuse and rape within their walls were more often than proven true but often ignored. He remembered how scared Bethany was whenever they passed the Ferelden circle and the templars around them, how those beautiful eyes would suck up the warmth and spit out fear.

Looking back on it, Hawke recalled her sometimes wishing she was in a circle, instead of putting her family through so much trouble for her and him. Carver would probably be glad Hawke would be gone, he prayed he didn't feel the same for Bethany though.

After what Anders told him about the circle here though, maybe things worked out better then he thought. The mage was a interesting fellow, he had such passion for the rights of the mages, the kindness he delivered to those unfortunate was rare, even Carver was amazed by it. That spirit though bothered Hawke.

'Hawke?'.

He turned around to see Merrill approach him. She gave him a kind smile as he formed his own. 'Evening Merrill', he replied warmly, somehow feeling a little better seeing her smile. 'What are you doing out so late?'. The elf smiled as he patted a spot near him, offering a place of her own to sit and relax. She nested closely beside him, her feet dangling down on the edge.

'I was out for my evening walk. It helps to clear the head when I'm thinking, not that it works every night or do I walk for that reason every night, but I like to explore…and I'm rambling again', she says, before she turns slightly pink to him. He chuckled at her, shaking his head as she shyly looked away.

'I guess we're both on the same boat on that', he replied. 'I needed to get some air'. Merrill smiled at him as kept staring off into space, enjoying the quiet with him. '…Are you alright, I mean Anders wasn't exactly…understanding with your bloody ness', he asked.

Merrill tried her best not to remember that nor did she want to show the hurt upon her beautiful features. The mage practically ripped into her the moment he discovered she was a blood mage, pure disgust was in his eyes and disdain for her was evident.

That same glare, those disgusted eyes riddled with shame and loathing for her. She felt like she was surrounded by the clan, she felt naked in their gazes, their glares were just as sharp as knives across her heart.

Yet…

Hawke stood with her, he protected her from his fellow human. The way he spoke, it wasn't angry nor hurtful, which she found strange since he wasn't a lover of blood magic. He told Anders she was a loyal friend and someone whose helping him, that her magic shouldn't be what defines her, rather her actions.

It also helped that he pointed out that Anders, by all accounts, IS an abomination. The mage was quickly silenced by that statement.

'I…I never got a chance to say thanks', she said quietly. 'That makes us even', he said. 'Even?'. 'For helping me. I'm not sure I'd get far with you, your magic's been helpful. Not to mention your knowledge of herbs', he said. 'Remember when I was stuck with that sore throat a week ago? If you hadn't given me that medicine I'd be sounding like Varric for a week', he chuckled.

She smiled warmly again, that sensation that seemed to continue to grow within her whenever she's with Hawke. His humour was a trait she loved about him, how he could make anyone smile, laugh or just break out a smile whenever he wanted to, it was magic that didn't get him into trouble…well usually anyways.

Just before she could chat, her mouth had opened widely as she made a jaw breaking yawn, placing a hand to her open mouth. 'I think it's time for both of us to rest', he said, getting up from the edge. He offered her a hand, which she kindly took, making a surprised "eep" when he easily yanked her up to her feet. She was still surprised by his strength despite him being a mage, though she had as much meat on her as a twig did.

'Come, I'll guide you back home', he said. She happily followed him as he led them both to Lowtown.

Neither of them took note of their hands still entangled together.

Lowtown

'Then I ended up in the Grand Cleric's Airing cupboard', she said. Hawke had to stop in his track, tugging Merrill, who turned to look at him with innocent confusion on her face. 'H-how did you, end up in the Grand Cleric's Airing cupboard?', he asked incredulously, even Varric couldn't make up such tales.

She stared at him, her eyes still alit with innocence and confusion as she kept opening her mouth to speak but kept closing it as she pondered. '…I don't know…', she said innocently. Hawke shook his head, chuckling at the information, or lack of thereof. 'Merrill, why aren't you leading us? Clearly you'd get into all kinds of fun!', he said.

Merrill shook her head vigorously at the question. 'M-m-m-me!? Lead!? That be a terrible idea! B-but it'd be fun, but what if I led us into a horde of dragons? Or spiders? Or angry dwarves!?', she rambled.

How in the maker's name does she do this to him? Hawke hadn't laughed so often ever since Lothering, tragedy tends to kill joy and laughter, plus Carver was a moody brother so humour rarely suits him…

Yet Merrill not only puts a smile on his face on a regular bases, but she lifted his spirits too. Maybe it was her innocent confusion that made it happen, yet her intelligence and knowledge based on elven lore was incredible since there was so little of it. She actually got excited whenever he asked about it, whenever they stop to take a break from their daily routine, she's go on about one Creator after another, explaining the face paintings to be a symbol of their gods.

'It certainly would be a nice change of pace, imagine all the fun you'd get us into!', he assured. 'Anders would probably help templars then let me led', she muttered. Then, she felt his hand ruffle her hair warmly. 'Well it'd be two against one, Varric and I vote for you', he said, ruffling her soft silky like hair.

Merrill could feel the heat form upon her bony cheeks as he ruffled her hair. She had to bit her lip to conceal that pleasing smile on her lips, hoping he wouldn't catch her. The hand ran through her hair, it was soft and gentle, gently rubbing her noggin. She resisted the urge to nuzzle into his chest and allow him to ruffle, she felt like a kitty.

'And we're home'.

She blinked, before she saw her door. 'Oh? That was fast', she said. She looked up at Hawke with a grateful smile. She felt safer around him, be it when on the job or when they're just around the place, he was like a guardian of her own. 'I appreciate you helping me, it's nicer when I'm with someone', she said honestly.

'The feelings mutual', he said. Then, they both saw that their hands were still interlocked together, ever since he lifted her up. "Mythal have I been holding his hand that long? No wonder my hand felt nice and warm…", she thought. Then, her cheeks turned rosy again before the both released each other's hand, awkwardly looking away.

'W-well, I should, get some sleep', she said. 'Y-yes, yes sleep, that's good, sleep', he replied. She unlocked her house and bid the human a good night as he bowed to her. She closed the door with a gently click and smiled behind her door.

She'll be going on these nightly walks a lot more often…


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Champion and the Dalish**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A new friend**_

A bright sunny day was gifted to the city of chains, cloudless blue sky with the promise of a warm day. Hawke stretched his limbs as he stood outside his uncle's shack of a house, enjoying the lovely weather. He pulled out his list of things to be done, a quill in hand as he begun to hum and ponder what would be more beneficial to him.

So far they were only thirty five sovereigns short of becoming part of Bartend's expedition, but sadly for the Hawkes, the jobs were becoming more scarce and more difficult to find from Varric. Hawke debated whether or not it would be a good idea to actually sell the loot their got from their previous journeys but as Varric pointed out, the loot was no better than garbage.

He scratched that off his list and added an "X" near the name. He could follow up on that Anso fella, maybe he'd pay good for the job. 'Making notes again?', Carver asked as he exited the house, his great sword strapped to his back. 'Just trying to decide who we should bother today? How bout you? Mages or templars?', the older Hawke joked.

He got a scowl from his brother, that must mean he wants mages. 'Okay then, mages it is!'. 'I'll see you at the Hanged man then', he grunted as he walked down the stairs. Clearly the city life wasn't for his brother, he despised being here. Every day was something, either he got into a brawl with marchers or get arrested by the guards. Not that Hawke could blame him for the fights, after all the majority of those fights were caused by the marchers.

Sadly though, Hawke had to pay for his bails many a times, sometimes he was tempted to just leave him there for a week or two to teach him a lesson. But he dreaded his mother's reaction to such actions, maker knows she still holds a bit of grief over…

He sighed. Maybe he should just grab Merrill and hopefully her cheerful demeanour can brighten the day.

He headed for the alienage, trying his best NOT to smell the stench of maker knows how old garbage or…other scents. He approached Merrill's door but just before his fist touched the wooden frame…

CRASH!

'HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE MONSTER!', her voice shrieked.

Hawke blinked for a bit, before another crash could be heard from inside, a flower pot possibly or glass. Then, her heard a yelp within and then a thud. Quickly he unlocked with the spare key he asked Varric to give him just in case Merrill forgot hers, which has happened numerous times.

He entered her home and was surprised by the sight before him.

Merrill was a clean person sure but her house was very disorganized with books of elven lore, several pieces of papers that were lists and notes, and finally dirt that her feet would tread in. Now however, it looked like a battlefield.

Several broken pieces of flower pots were scattered around the floor, books and tomes knocked off their shelves and flat. Merrill was sitting near her table, her usually braided hair was unkempt and bed hair like, she wore only a light green night dress with a pair of short trousers.

She was whimpering like a puppy as she cradled her foot, which Hawke noticed was bleeding and had piece of glass in it amidst the blood. 'Ow…ouch', she said, her finger and thumb pulling the glass out of her foot as she bit her lip.

'Andraste's blood Merrill', Hawke said. Merrill jumped slightly and turned her head to the approaching human. 'H-Hawke! I was… I didn't hear you', she rambled before the human knelt down and examined her foot. He grimaced, the foot was cut deeply and still bled. 'Let's get this patched up first, then you can explain your little accident', he said. Carefully he lifted the elf up from under her knees and held her back as he carefully placed her on the table, not noticing the deep hue of red that formed on her cheeks.

He carefully placed her foot on his knee after he pulled a chair up for himself. He gently placed his fingers upon her toes with his palm just inches away from her cut. With a quiet chant, a blue glow formed around his palm. Merrill felt a gentle soothing sensation wash over her foot, like a gentle breeze as she relaxed her muscles as Hawke continued to chant.

He finished the healing, sealing up the wound. He grabbed a cloth and begun to wash the blood off her foot before she could persist. She had to bite her lip to conceal the giggles, he rubbed a certain spot that was very sensitive to touch by another's skin. He glanced up at her, forming a smile of his own as he finished.

'So, care to explain?', he said as he placed the dirty rag down on the table. She opened her mouth to speak, but then her face formed a glare behind the human. He slowly turned to see a rat scratching its pink nose, making noises. 'Oh…the rats again', he mused.

One of the biggest problems Merrill had been having with this shack of a house, outside of the horrible neighbours, the creaky floors and vinegar straw bed, was the rats. She spent all day once trying to rid these pests out of her home but for some reason no matter what she did they seem to get in her house and nibble what food she had. Not to mention use her corners as chamber pots and scratch her chairs.

'Nasty little buggers! Where are they coming from?', she asked as she pouted at the little brown creature, it's rat eyes looking at her as if it was mocking her attempts to keep her house clean of the vermin. Hawke chuckled at her as he rubbed her head again, a habit he unconsciously started to develop. 'Hang on', he said, getting up from the chair. He aimed a hand at the little rat and fired a tiny ball of fire that vanished upon approaching the rat, sending it scurrying away.

'That'll give them time to rethink about living here', he said, though if Merrill couldn't scare them off he doubt single fire ball will convince them to vacate the place. 'Oh well, I'll figure something out later. Are going to have another adventure?', she asked with a excited look. Hawke smiled at that comment, he was glad SOMEONE thought these were adventures, where's he and Carver call them accidentally meddling.

'More or less, Varric said he may have a opportunity for us, so we're heading to the Hanged Man to see what whacky adventures he'll send us on', he explained as Merrill grabbed her staff and headed for her room to change. 'That sounds nice!', she chirped.

Hawke still kept that smile on his face, as she did the same…

Hanged Man

The two mages entered the ever welcoming Hanged Man, the smell of old beer and urine was ever present, maker was it too much to ask for some scented candles or incense? Hawke spotted his brother at a table, nursing a mug with his infamous scowl across his face. Varric was spotted by the hearth, regaling another story about Hawke and whatever he did. Honestly he wondered if people actually believed those stories Varric spun, surely anyone with a brain could call bull.

Then again it was Kirkwall, so for all they knew he was really an elf.

However, before he and Merrill could get close enough, a voice called out.

'So you're the guy Mr V over there has been going about?'.

They turned to see a very beautiful woman leaning on the counter. She was eyeing them both with a smirk, wearing a simple white tunic that gave view to her ample cleavage, a blue sash around her waist with her entire right arm covered in armour where's her left was naked save for a glove. Merrill took note of the fact she wasn't wearing any pants, the only thing beneath her waist was her brown boots.

Raven hair that reached her shoulders with a piercing through her bottom lip, hazel coloured eyes that were alit with life and mischief. A blue bandana around her hair with golden earrings and a golden choker, two daggers were strapped to her back.

'Depends on what he's told you', Hawke replied with a smile. The woman chuckled as she sauntered over to him with a coy smirk. 'He said you can get things done, namely when it involves stabbing and or blasting people', she explained. 'Ahh, that kind of work. Why yes, I have a thing for blasting things when working', he chuckled.

'Excellent, then you might be just what I need for a little problem of mine', she said. She sat at the table with them. 'I'm Isabela, previously Captain Isabela. And I've got an old pest from my past that won't leave me alone…so I challenged him to a dual and I've got a feeling he won't play fair, so I want back up just in case he plays dirty', she explained.

'So you want me and my group to be there just in case things go south?', he asked. 'That's the plan', she replied. Hawke pondered this, this seemed fairly straight forward and if it was just a dual, then he may be lucky enough to avoid fighting all together. Then again giving his recent history of jobs that promised no violence would often prove otherwise, he had a good feeling that he's gonna end up killing again.

'I think we can handle it. Just tell us when and where', he said. Isabela grinned as she patted the table. 'Near the Viscount's place at night, I'll see you and your girl there!', she cheered as she got up. She left a blushing Merrill and flabbergasted Hawke behind, with a coy smile at the squeak from the small elf.

Midnight

Kirkwall was much quieter at night, Hightown especially. The streets were empty and bare as the moon shined down upon the streets. Hawke and company were just on route to Isabela's location as promised, he and Carver in front with Merrill and Varric behind them. Merrill was amazed how clean Hightown was compared to Lowtown, not a spot of litter around the ground, garbage was nowhere in sight and it actually smelled nice.

'There she is', Varric said, pointing in Isabela's direction, who was pacing around impatiently. 'Her "friend" is running late it seems', Hawke said as they approached her. She kept pacing, her eyes scouring the area as the four approached. 'Judging by the lack of dead bodies, I'm guessing your pests haven't arrived?', Hawke asked as Isabela turned to them.

'Kinda hoping the guards got them…or the gangs…or the chantry forced them to repent and become templars, either way nothing yet', she replied. 'There's the wench we're looking for!'.

They all turned to the left to see three armed thugs, weapons drawn and eyeing Isabela. 'Gut her! And those four, not witnesses!', the light haired woman ordered, drawing her battle axe. 'We've got work to do!', Hawke said.

Quickly Isabela drew her daggers and charged at the captain as Carver ran at her with his own large weapon. She parried the first thug's sword easily and plunged her dagger into his neck, killing the sod. Next she spun around and delivered a round house kick to her second attack's face and once his back was turned, she plunged both daggers into his neck.

Hawke and Merrill stood side by side as they pommelled their own attackers with lighting and rock magic, Merrill breaking the bones of her enemies as Hawke shocked them. The human fired a chain of lightning through five men, creating large holes within their chests while Merrill crushed their bones.

Varric stood close to the elemental masters as Bianca unleashed raining bolts upon the enemies that dare to harm her beloved.

Carver struggled against his own enemy, the raider clearly had more practice then he as she was gaining ground from the young Hawke. That was until her confidence turned to arrogance as she pressed him, taking a step forward with a lunge, seeing this Carver evaded her lunge with his sword grazing her axe.

Once she was stumbling forward, Carver wasted no time and decapitated the raider in a clean stroke. As her head tumbled and rolled upon the pavement her body slumped to the ground with a heavy thud, twitching slightly as the blood spurted.

'I'm guessing none of these was the old pest?', Hawke asked as he approached the dead raider, Isabela rummaging her armour for something. 'No, like I thought Hayder sent these wannabe raiders', she said, pulling out a note and smirking at the contents. 'Looks like he's hiding out in the chantry, come on!'.

Isabela sprinted off towards the building, leaving everyone in the dust.

'We're visiting the chantry more often than we did back home', Hawke said as the four followed the pirate. If Hawke was a gambling man, which thankfully he was not, he had a good feeling the chantry was going to be another battle ground.

He REALLY should write an apology letter to the sisters…

Chantry

He should've made a bet with Varric.

Once more a conversation that didn't HAVE to end in killing everyone, ended with them killing them all.

Hawke was busy dealing with a raider with an axe who seemed very intent on killing the mage, but to be fair Hawke did set his feet on fire so fair dues to the man. He parried his attack and pierced his chest with the blade par to of his staff.

He kicked him aside, spun around and whacked a man's jaw with the pommel of his staff, sending him to the floor. He stabbed him in the gut and fired a ball of fire at an on coming foe. Isabela was busying duelling Hayder, barely giving him any time to attack and just barely blocking her attacks.

He was starting to see why Hayder sent raiders against her instead of facing her himself, he was no dualist.

His brother and Varric stood side by side as the warrior swung his sword and cut down anyone brave enough to try and get near him as Varric covered him, firing bolt after bolt, skilfully landing head shots with each shot. It was an impressive scene to see a dwarf with accuracy with a range weapon as an elf.

Merrill to her credit was like an elven goddess of the earth, using the rock and root beneath her feet to turn the very earth against the raiders, rocks crushing bones and limbs as the roots penetrated their necks and torsos.

A dangerous woman to behold indeed.

Finally, Isabela silenced her old crew member just as the others dealt with their own on coming horde of raiders. 'Bastard, Castillon really wants that relic back', she sighed as she wiped the blood off Hayder's armour. 'So this relic we've been hearing so much about', Varric states the obvious information the lovely women neglected to mention to them.

Said woman giggles as they awaited for a response and explanation. 'Right…see another reason I'm kinda being chased is I…sort've kinda lost a relic that he really REALLY wanted after I freed the slaves. So I just got to hand it over and presto, he'll leave me alone', she explained. 'How did you sort've kinda lose a relic?', she asked curiously.

'…', Isabela replied, her eyes darting left and right as she kept muttering a weak reply. 'Looks like Daisy's got ya pegged', Varric playfully chirped. Isabela made a playful glare at the elf, who was now the centre of attention. She froze on the spot as the eyes turned on her as smirks formed upon the lips. 'Thanks for that Kitten', the pirate said.

'Well it seems we're not done. We'll see if we can help find your missing relic and hopefully get Castillon off your arse', Hawke said. 'As soon as I find out more, I'll let you know, thanks again', she said. She gave him a saucy wink as she swaggered out of the chantry, the men's eyes were keenly focused on her rear end as Merrill stood there confused.

'…Does she have something on her butt?', she asked innocently. 'Three sets of eyes I'm sure!', Isabela chirped. The men quickly averted their gazes, tiny hues of red formed on their cheeks as they awkwardly coughed.

'Thank you for that Merrill', Hawke muttered. 'You're welcome?'.

Home

Merrill sat at her desk as she finished wrapping the loaf of bread for tomorrow, hoping to the Creators it'll be safe from the nasty rats. She was having company tonight it seemed as she saw one or two of those furry bastards sneak in the dark.

'If I wasn't so nervous about using magic at night…', she muttered. She was sure her neighbours would see the flashes of light from her windows and door, and the last thing she needed was an entire horde of templars to deal with.

Just as she lamented, she heard a knock on her door.

She hopped off her chair and approached the door. She mentally thought she should get those tiny glass window things that humans put on their door to see who it is. She opened the door to see Hawke, smiling at her with that smile of his.

Before she could greet him, she heard a tiny sound.

She looked down and saw a tiny kitten in his arms, staring up at her with bright blue eyes. 'I found a little helper for you', he said. He gently placed the tiny kitten in her hands as the elf held the precious creature with adoring eyes as the kitten raised its paws towards her.

'Oh she's so cute~ Where'd you find this little wonder?', the elf cooed as the kitten purred in her arms. 'Poor blighter was stuck in a gutter near my home. Chewy would've eaten the poor bugger so I hoped she could stay with you', he explained. Merrill nodded eagerly as the placed the kitten down at her table. Hawke had placed a bottle of milk as Merrill grabbed a bowl for the small thing.

No sooner did the milk land upon the bowl the creature licked the milk as if it was her last meal. Merrill petted and stroked the little kitten as she purred from her new master's hand.

Those rats are in so much trouble now~

A/N. So firstly to those who were waiting for this, I am sorry it took ALL week to finish this. Secondly, I want to thank the people who favoured this and are watching it, it truly warms my heart.

Also I wanna know what you think of this, since it's not following the main story as much, but I am gonna do the main plot with just a few alterations here and there.

Let me know what you guys think and I'll see you all the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Champion and the Dalish**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Behind the name**_

The sun slowly rose above the tall mountains, its beautiful golden light washed over the city of chains. Merrill was currently still sleeping at home as she had finally dragged herself to bed from the long night she faced. The project was still in progress, the shards were still in her pack as she rebuilt the hold for it.

Then, as she turned on her back to sink the back of her head down into the soft pillow, she felt a weight upon her stomach. She ignored it as she muttered something as she scratched her cheek sleepily. Then, something soft rubbed her nose, with a touch of a scratch like feeling.

She slowly opened up her emerald eyes, rubbing the sleep from them with her arm as she let out a jaw breaking yawn. She saw her furry white friend sitting on her chest, her tiny tail lazily laid against her back legs as she stared up at her master with a innocent look, before it scratched it's tiny ears.

'Good morning Atisha', she said with a fond smile when the kitty meowed in response to her master. She begun to paw at her master's nose, meowing for her breakfast as Merrill giggled at her new friend's attempt. 'All right, I'm up', Merrill replied as she sat up, startling the kitty. Atisha quickly leapt off Merrill and unto the floor, wobbling her way to the living room as Merrill grabbed her clothes and dressed herself.

She headed for the kitchen but stopped short when she saw Atisha sitting in front of her, in front of the kitten was a dead rat. Merrill beamed at the kitten as she reached down for the rat killer and carried her little miracle. 'My little rat catcher~', she cooed as the kitten purred with its master's hand running down her back.

Atisha had been a life saver for the elf ever since she learned to hunt the filthy rats. Granted she was apprehensive of sending such a small kitty against some large rat but the kitten proved not only to be stronger then she looked but also be a vicious little demon to the rats. She placed her on the counter as she poured a bottle of milk into a bowl for her. The kitten drank her milk happily as Merrill began to prepare for her day with Hawke and company, knowing the ever trouble seeker had a plan for more coin.

Just as she grabbed her staff, she heard knocking on her door. 'Just a second!', she called. She approached the door and after unlocking the three locks that Varric had insisted she'd put in, she opened it to reveal Carver. 'Good morning Carver!', she chirped happily. The younger Hawke nodded to her. 'Morning Merrill, my brother's at the Hanged Man and he wants you there soon', the little Hawke spoke.

'Got it', she said, holding back the giddy feeling of being wanted by Hawke. 'Wonderful', he said as he turned to leave. Her smile dropped a bit when the man's tone changed. It seemed to always be like that whenever Hawke was brought up or mentioned, he was always angry or annoyed by it. She wasn't sure why it was like that between them, maybe it was a brother thing.

However as she was just about to leave, something occurred to her that she hadn't realized since she met them.

What was his name?

Sure she knows everyone for some reason refers to him as "Hawke", and he didn't seem to mind. Well he if he did he never shows it to the group nor tries to change it. She always found it odd that humans would have two names, well she learned recently they had three names, Creators that must be confusing for them.

She folded her arms to try recall a time he ever spoke of his actual first name. She bit her lip in concentration as her memories came up blank of the name, only "Hawke" kept popping up, or "Brother". Even Carver doesn't call him by his first name, she was starting to see why Hawke was bringing Aveline along more often.

'What is his name?', she sighed in defeat. Atisha meowed at her as the small thing tilted her head in confusion. '…Do you know?', she asked. The kitten scratched her ears in response, signalling "no". 'Darn', the elf replied.

Hanged man

Why in the name of Mythal was this bothering her so much? All the way to the bar Merrill thought and pondered heavily on the topic of her friend's name.

Even as she sat down with the others, excluding Hawke who was running a bit late, she was still pondering his name. "Davan? No that's not right. Sam? No! GAH!", she mentally growled as she furrowed her brows in frustration, feeling a vein appear on her neck as she forced herself to think harder.

'Kitten?'.

She looked up to see everyone looking at her oddly. 'You feeling alright? Need to head to ladies pot?', Isabela teased the elf. She blushed and shook her head rapidly. 'Then what's on your mind Daisy?', Varric asked as he deal the cards. 'Its…stupid though', she sheepishly replied as she shyly scratched her cheek. 'Even better Kitten! Come on and get it off your chest', encouraged Isabela, now her attention was Merrill's.

'Does…anyone know Hawke's name?', she asked sheepishly. The reactions she got wasn't what she expected. Isabela blinked before she placed her elbow on the table and held her chin pondering, Aveline quietly sipped her drink, Anders just blinked in confusion while Varric actually looked speechless.

Clearly they didn't know what it is either.

'Huh, gotta hand it to Kitten, that's a good one', Isabela said. 'Yeah, shit what is his name again?', Varric asked as the dwarf tried his best to remember the name of his new business partner. Anders kept to himself on this as he tried to recollect his friend's name.

Merrill bit her lip as she looked down at the table with a little bit of guilt growing in her stomach. Four months here and she STILL had no idea of Hawke's name, she felt bad for this simple thing. 'He's taking his time again', Aveline said, changing the subject to save them all from further embarrassment. Merrill saw that Hawke was running late oddly, since if he wasn't the first one here which is more often than not, he'd be here just after Aveline. 'Hang on, I'll head over and grab him', Varric said, getting off his chair.

'I-I can do it', Merrill said, quickly getting off her chair and quickly walking to the entrance. Everyone just looked at the entrance before Isabela grinned in realization of the quick exit.

Gamlen's House

Merrill approached Hawke's…well his uncle's house with caution and a bit of anxiety. She stood in front of the door but before her knuckle could touch the wooden door, she heard loud angry voices behind it. She heard a woman's, she guessed it must be Leandra's, his mother. The other was much older than Hawke, probably his uncle.

She honestly didn't like him, he was a real grease ball as Isabela called him, and she didn't blame her. He was always grumpy with his family, he's also greedy she noticed and a sleaze ball too. She remembered the time she met him and by Mythal did she wanted to just wait outside or keep her staff in hand, either she used magic or beat him like a rug.

He kept eyeing her once, namely her breasts and she felt his lecherous eyes on her behind. How any woman could even be near that man is beyond her, she felt bad for the prostitutes at the brothel here.

Leandra was a nice woman though, she was pleasant to be around and her motherly love was refreshing, she found it very hard to believe that she and Gamlen were related.

She heard Hawke's voice, it sounded like he was trying to keep the peace between the two but judging from his tone he was exasperated and tired, clearly this wasn't his first time he had to step in between the two. Merrill wasn't entirely sure what happened with the Amell fortune but from what she understood Gamlen spent the entire fortune on gambling, exporting some cheese from Orlais and of course, needs.

She bit her lip and debated if she should just excuse herself, realizing she was eavesdropping on them. However, before she could, the door slammed open and out came the man whose name remained half a mystery to the elf. Hawke slammed the door closed with a slam so hard she thought he was gonna smash it in two.

He growled as he pinched the bridge between his nose as she could feel his frustration practically wash off him. He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out of his mouth before straighten himself up. He opened his eyes to see Merrill standing there like a deer caught in a hunter's gaze, hands up like she was about to back away.

He made a weary sigh as he ran a hand through his black hair. 'I'm going to assume, you heard that?', he asked the obvious question. Merrill weakly nodded as she lowered her hands to her side. 'I-I-I didn't mean to! I was here to see…well I was here to see what took you so long, not that I am rushing you you're never late, but everyone, well namely Varric, was…', she rambled.

Hawke chuckled as she ceased her flood gate of a mouth. 'It's okay, I'm surprised no in the Hanged Man said anything about the noise', he assured. His face kept that small smile but she could see the tension in his shoulders, the tried looks in his eyes let out the secrets. '…My mother's upset about the fact Gamlen spent the coin on junk and lost the estate. Plus she wanted to see the Will left by her family. Of course Gamlen didn't bother to take it with him so for all we know, he could be lying about her share', he explained.

He sat down on the steps with a sigh. She joined him as she gave him a sympathetic look along with a rub on the shoulders. He smiled in gratitude as he looked at her. 'What about Carver?', she asked. Hawke threw his free hand in the air with a scoff. 'He doesn't give a damn. As much as I want to side with him on that, its not fair on mother', he said.

Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old key. 'He said mother gave him this to the old cellar for the estate, so I'm thinking of sneaking inside and find the Will, hopefully I'll get answers', he said. 'That sounds dangerous though', Merrill said. 'Which is why my dear Merrill, I'm going to drag you Isabela and Varric along for the ride!', he said as he hopped off the steps and yanked her up as he led them to the Hanged Man.

Why did Merrill get the feeling they were going to end up stabbing and/or killing people again?

Later…

Merrill was very grateful that her Keeper was strict with the magical training, the long days of concentration and spending hours honing her magical talents to defend herself from creatures of the world and the beyond.

She never in her life had to fight so much in the years she spent with her clan, yet not a year had passed since she left her clan and she had already killed more than the hunters of her clan. It turns out Gamlen's new house sitters were actually slavers for…well if she was honest she didn't know who they were aside from being slavers. The group was too busy blasting and stabbing them with magic and steel to care.

They did in fact find the Will though, and like Hawke had guessed, his uncle indeed lied to his sister and not only did she get a share, she got the majority of it while her brother merely got a stipend, controlled by her only. Of course he wasn't pleased by his uncle's deceit and theft, but he kept to himself on that, he got the estate for his mother in name, now all he had to do was get the coin for the expedition and get enough to buy the estate.

Merrill was happy for the human, who was grinning largely as he and she sat at the docks to enjoy the quiet after the little adventure. 'Just thirty more sovereigns and we're set for the expedition', he said, his blue eyes just alit with joy. Merrill smiled up at him as he kept going on with the plan of his, not noticing he himself was doing what Merrill was known for.

Then as he kept going, she realized this was an ample opportunity to get an answer to that burning question that was dancing around in her head like a wild bird in its cage, desperate for freedom. 'Hawke, can I ask you a question?', she asked shyly. The human ceased his ramblings as he turned to the elf with a smile.

'Ask away', he said simply. She bit her inner cheek, suddenly feeling shy about asking a question that could be viewed as a stupid one or even a tad bit insulting. Would he be offended if she asked such a question despite knowing him for this long? 'Um…it's stupid but…please don't be mad', she started, feeling a pit settle in her stomach.

Hawke tilted his head in confusion as she rambled. 'What's…your name?', she asked meekly. He blinked again, before realization formed on his face. 'Oh…right I never told you', he said as he turned to the ocean. He watched as the sun began to set behind the mountains far from them, it's orange light danced upon the ocean.

He sighed. 'I guess…since everyone just called me Hawke I've…just accepted that as my name to identify myself', he said. 'But what is your name? Not Hawke I mean…yours?', she asked. Then, he turned to her with that smile again. 'Isaac'. She smiled warmly at him as he turned to the sea again.

'Isaac Hawke', she murmured. She didn't know why she liked saying that name so much, it felt right to call her friend that. 'Do you want me to call you Isaac from now on?', she asked. He shook his head. 'It's okay, I'm used to "Hawke" so don't worry', he said. They both got off the edge as the sun disappeared as it's lunar sibling took over the sky. 'Come, I'll walk you home', he said.

She happily followed him as they walked side by side to Lowtown. 'Also, Merrill?', he spoke up. She looked to him, his eyes forward as they walked on. 'If its all the same to you…I want you to call me Isaac, when we're like this', he said as she could see the red form on his cheeks.

She nodded happily as the human coughed awkwardly as he quickened his pace, the red becoming brighter.

A secret between them, only she knew his true name…

And only she, would see the man behind the name Hawke.

A/N. So this has been Chapter 5, sorry if it seems short and/or if nothing big happened, just wanted to have more scenes between them.

This was actually suggested by N7HadroreX, who brought up the "Hawke" name and suggested I'd explain why I call my Hawke…Hawke. So many thanks to him/her for the idea and thank you all for reading this.

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Champion and the Dalish**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sick**_

' "It won't rain Hawke", she says, "it'll be fine" she says', the mage grumbled as he and his crew drag their feet through the wet sand of the Wounded Coast. The Free Marches was currently under siege by a rainstorm that soaked the land in seconds. The group was out looking a rare flower for a herbalist in the gallows who promised to not only pay but whip up some potions for the expedition.

They found the bloody flower just by a cave, not too far from where they are now in fact, sadly the path to the flower was littered with tal-vashooth who were expecting an unsuspecting caravan to pass this way…

Well they got the first part right, they weren't suspecting an path full of qunari.

So after a painful and tiring fight that left most of the group battered and bruised with a few scratches, they found the flower, which if Hawke was honest looked more like a piece of vine then an actual flower, and headed back for the city. That's when it started to pour.

'Lesson of the day: Do not trust Isabela for the weather', Varric spoke up as he tightened up his coat, the chest hair must remain dry for its full manliness. 'That's a lesson we learned the hard way', Aveline grumbled. Hawke chuckled at the two, their banter cheered him up a little bit, least he wasn't the only one who hated being out in the rain.

He looked at Merrill slightly shivering at the cold, her arms wrapped around her petite form as he swore he saw her shoulders shook. 'You holding up alright Merrill?', he asked. The elf jumped lightly, obviously off in her own world again. She turned to Hawke with a small smile. 'Y-Yes, j-j-j-just a bit chilly', she said, her teeth chattering as she spoke. 'We're almost back in the city, just a little further', he said. She nodded with approval as they focused on the road again.

Next day

The city was still plagued by nature's water works as the streets were now vacant of anyone and anything, puddles grew large enough for them to take the size of pools and ponds. Needless to say no one was egger to get out of their warm homes or shelters to brave the storms.

'Serpents dagger, I win again', Isabela sang as she showed her hand to her opponents. Varric leaned in his chair with a sigh as Anders and Carver slammed their cards on the table in frustration. The fifth round and Isabela had not only cleaned their coins, but she did it with so little effort and she reviled in her win over them.

'I swear she's cheating', Anders grumbled as Varric begun to reshuffle the cards, eyeing the woman so she wouldn't "misplace" a card. 'No shit Blondie', Varric spoke. Isabela smirked at the glares the trio were giving her as she looked at her hand with a coy smile.

'They do realize they're going to go home empty?', Aveline said as she and Hawke sat at another table, going over a few details of the jobs Varric had found for Hawke's talents. So far the coin they stacked up was near the amount required for the job but at the moment the jobs were becoming less beneficial to the group and more of a hassle to do. 'This is why I don't trust Carver with the coin', he said. He went over a few papers of rumours Varric's men had picked up and a few jobs that sounded like good pay. 'Know anything about Anso?', he asked. He was still debating whether or not he'd take up this job since Varric said he was a new merchant.

'He's clean as far as dwarven merchants goes. Maybe you'll learn something from him', the warrior said. 'I'm not so sure about this Javaris though, he's got a record'. Hawke sighed as he leaned back into his chair. Why did dwarves have to be so bloody shady? 'I'll see this Anso, at least he's new to the dwarven merchant stuff', he relented. He looked at his four companions as the males were slumped in their seats while Isabela was counting her coins, laughing in victory over her fellow gamblers.

He took note that there was an elf missing among their ranks. Merrill never missed a day with the gang, whether for the adventures they'd have or she'd spend her day with someone who stayed behind. He wouldn't blame her if she just decided to remain indoors, maker he'd be in his own home if he didn't have to share with Gamlen. 'Something wrong?', Aveline asked as the mage's eyes wandered around the place. He turned to her with his casual smile.

'Just wondering where my favourite elf is', he said. Aveline raised a brow at the "favourite" part, before she took notice of the missing elf. 'Must be at home', she said sipping her drink. Hawke nodded at that as he stood up and grabbed his cloak and staff. 'Well I'm off to go say hello, tell the others we're taking it easy today', he instructed. There was no chance they'd go anywhere out of a building today, the storm was far too heavy and it'd be too dangerous to go anywhere outside the city.

'Have fun', Aveline said as the mage walked out of the tavern. 'Hmm, favourite elf…', she mused, a smile behind her drink.

Alienage

Hawke ran through the heavy rain as his running feet stepped into the now nearly flooded alienage, splashes around the place echoing the empty streets, the sounds of pitter patter rain hitting the metal roofs of the shacks called homes for the elves.

He reached Merrill's home and knocked. 'Merrill! Its me, you home?', he yelled over the rain. He got no response, he placed his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything inside. He heard tiny sounds of meowing, the sounds of scraping at the wooden door, which meant Atisha was attending the door.

Worried, he reached into his pocket to pick out his own key to the place and unlocked it. He saw the tiny kitten scamper backwards when the door opened up. She looked up at the darkened mage with innocent eyes as he entered, closing the door behind him. He removed the cowl of his cloak as he smiled at the small kitten, who was now pawing at his boots.

Atisha wobbled over to where Merrill's bed room was, stopping in front of it to mewl at him, as if urging him to follow her. Worrying over the kitten's desperate cries, he followed the small creature into her room.

Resting on her bed, sitting and wrapped in her blanket was Merrill, shivering and occasionally sneezing. Her black hair was unkempt and without braids, it looked more wild and messy then anything he's seen, her skin was worryingly pale and she had circles under her eyes. Atisha meowed in front of her as she stood in front of her master. She gave a tired smile to her pet before her eye wandered to Hawke. She "eeped" and quickly covered her face with the blankets, falling backwards from the surprise arrival of Hawke, who was chuckling at her performance.

'H-H-Hawke, what are you-you, a-a-ACHOO!', she tiny elf squeaked, before her cold took over. She sat up with the blanket behind her, her eyes looked heavy with tiredness and Hawke noticed the slight sweat around her face. 'Well that explains why you weren't at the Hanged man today', he said. Merrill sniffled, her nose blocked by snot as she could feel her head spin with dizziness. The mage thought about sitting down on her bed next to her but realized him being wet would do more harm than good. Instead he pulled up a stool from the next room and sat by her as she laid down on her back.

'You're wet', she noticed, looking at the dripping rain water from his drenched hair. 'Yup', he replied. The elf gave him a small tired but happy smile, grateful for his company. 'Maker Merrill, why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would've brought Anders', he said. At the mention of their fellow mage, Merrill frowned and looked away. '…He'd probably say I deserve this', she said bitterly.

Hawke sighed at the truth of her words, though he knew Anders wasn't shallow enough to deny a patient healing and relieving magic. Hawke would help, but his magical skills were closing wounds and mending the broken bones, sickness was an issue his healing skills stopped at, namely because it was something only the body can heal itself, and any attempt to use magic could worsen the sick.

She sneezed again, groaning at the head ache that was making itself known to the elf as she felt liquid run down her nose. Noticing this, Hawke headed for the living room and found a few clean clothes within her cupboards. He returned to the elf with one in hand. She smiled at him as she cleaned her nose and blew into it.

'Ma Serannas', she spoke, placing the cloth aside. Hawke removed his gloves, placed one hand upon her forehead and hissed. 'Maker you're burning up', he grimaced. He headed into the kitchen and ran a cloth through the sink, drenching it. He squeezed it thoroughly until it was perfectly damped.

He returned to the elf, her hand lazily dangling for Atisha to paw at for fun. The elf looked up at the human as he gently placed the cloth across her forehead. She looked up at it in confusion. 'This should help cool you down', he explained. She nodded lightly in understanding.

'Ha- Isaac…you don't have to stay', she said, though she wished she kept that part to herself as she enjoyed him here, not to mention she could actually call him by his name now. He smiled at her and placed a kind hand on her shoulder. 'I want to', he said. 'I'm more than happy to spend a day taking care of you than do nothing but watch my brother fail at cards'. She giggled at that, recalling Carver's horrible poker face.

He grabbed her blanket and properly covered her up in it as the elf snuggled into the pillow. Atisha mewled at her master, hopping up the bed and climbing up to her stomach. She yawned and slept in her kitten position as Merrill looked at Hawke warmly. 'Now try to relax, I'll be right back', he said. He left the room for a bit as he began his search for the ingredients for the soup his mother used to cook for him and his siblings when they got sick.

Thankfully it was a simple vegetable soup with a hint of spice that helped clear the mucus in the sick's nose. He remembered the days when Ferelden would have its traditional storms, the heavy rains that would make the lands so muddy that a single step could splash a wave on anyone close to you.

He chuckled at the memories he and his siblings had when they'd play in the mud during the rain, the fun times of childish innocence, pranks they'd pull on the unsuspecting neighbouring children, hide and seek.

Of course their mother was livid by the mess they'd be when they come in, dragging mud along the floors and the lectures she'd unleash upon them were at best good reasons to resist the urge to jump in a puddle.

Then of course when they got sick, their mother would often say "rightfully so". Carver was a whiny brat when he got sick, he despised it and would refuse to take any medicine, which only further frustrated his mother. Bethany…

His smile vanished when he thought of her, his hands ceasing their activity when he remembered those days. When she got sick, she'd keep it to herself so he'd wouldn't have to mind her. Of course when he does find out she was ill, the common cold or the flu, he'd be like a servant to her, catering to her every whim and making sure she was comfortable. She'd playfully ordered him like a servant and he'd playfully retort.

The days when he got sick she'd was practically bouncy with giddiness when the roles switched and she'd tease him with his soup.

Those days…were gone now.

'Isaac?'.

He jumped out of his trance when he heard Merrill's voice. 'C-Coming!', he replied a bit fast for his liking but he saw the pot was bubbling. He quickly removed the lid and placed the contents in a bowl and carried the tray to her room.

Once he helped make her sitting position more comfortable, he began to feed her. Despite her protests, the elf relented when she could barely hold the spoon, her hand shook. She was surprised how nice the soup tasted, the spice was potent but not overly hot. She felt her nose clear up quickly as the heat of the soup warmed her belly.

'This is nice', she said as Hawke placed the empty bowl back in the kitchen. 'Having your own personal servant?', he asked playfully. Merrill blushed and shook her head. 'N-Not that! I mean, its nice having…you here', she tried, though the red remained and Hawke was sure that wasn't because of the flu.

He sat back down again as Merrill yawned. He saw her struggle to keep her eyes open but combined with a good meal and the lack of sleep from the night before, it's no wonder she was drowsy. 'Get some sleep, judging by the storm it'll be awhile before we can resume our adventures', he said as he patted her shoulder caringly. He slowly stood up, but before he could make a step forward, he felt her small dainty hand around his wrist.

He slowly turned to see her look at him with a pleading look. 'Please, stay', she said. He could see the guilty look in her eyes, as if ashamed of her neediness for him. He didn't mind it of course, she was sick and vulnerable the more he thought of it. Then a dark thought formed in his mind, what if brigands came in to rob her?

She'd be defenceless, easy pickings. He wouldn't let that happen.

' Of course', he replied. He placed his wet cloak on the coat rack as he grabbed the large arm chair from her living room, lifting it and placing it by her bed in case she needed him again. He gave her a warm smile when he saw her asleep on her bed. She looked…stunning.

Now that she was asleep, Hawke took notice of just how, elven she looked. Her long elegant ears with those tattoos held mystique around her, elegance and grace he never saw before. That smile that danced on her lips as she turned on her side.

He dared himself, gently running a hand through her soft hair. Slowly the smile of his grew.

'Sweet dreams, Ma Nehn'.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Champion and the Dalish**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The White Wolf**_

The dark nights in Kirkwall were often the best time of day to meet with a shady dwarf merchant, as Isabela would say. Hawke would say it was also a great time to be mugged, stabbed and/or captured.

So needless to say Merrill was less than thrilled when Hawke told her this was the plan for today. She liked her late walks sure but namely when she safe and away from the streets that would namely spell misery for her. She and Isabela stood by the steps while Hawke and Varric were speaking with Anso, the dwarven merchant who was hiring him.

She had little dealings with dwarves back in the clan, as the small people were less fond of trees and mud than the humans, even merchants rarely dealt with the elves. She grew up with the stories of them though, that they had the largest underground empire that spread across the world, created the most beautiful of things.

Sadly all great empires fall to armies, namely the darkspawn. She still shuddered at the thought of the deep roads, why would anyone go there is beyond her. Surrounded by stone, cold murky paths, horrible monsters, and that's not just the darkspawn that are said to corrupt anything and anyone. Yet the lure of gold and riches is often stronger then common sense, so it's not so much of a surprise that Varric's brother would risk it.

Yet her biggest worry was for Hawke's safety. She watched the human speak with the dwarf, his friendly smiles and harmless jokes were visible to her as he negotiate the deal with the jumpy dwarf. She still couldn't get over that silly rumour among the dwarves about being sucked into the sky like that, talk about living under a rock.

'He's a charming fellow isn't he?'. She turned to Isabela, who was smirking at the elf. 'I don't think he is, he's a bit jumpy', Merrill replied. 'Not the dwarf you goof, Hawke', scoffed Isabela, who pointed at the human. Merrill blinked before realization washed over her face along with red making home upon her cheeks.

'W-Well, yes he is charming', she said. 'Not to mention clever…'. 'Yes he is', Merrill agreed, looking at the mage, 'He's also quite the looker huh? That amazing stubble beard thing, his sky blue eyes, luscious black hair', she went on, her smirk widening as Merrill gave the mage a doe eyed look, nodding and saying "yes" to every listing off.

'Plus that body~ Strong hands, arms…that ass'. Merrill nodded eagerly sub-consciously as her eyes fell upon said backside. 'Also not to mention his staff~', she mused. At this, Merrill blinked in confusion and looked at her oddly. Realizing the elf wasn't catching on, Isabela gave her a dirty smirk as she gestured a…act with her hand.

Merrill's face turned red as a tomato at the gesture, NOW she got what she was referring to. The elf stammered and tried to form some coherent response but now with that little unneeded act, it had the poor thing flabbergasted. 'Plus he looks nice without his shirt'.

Overload has begun…

Merrill placed her hands over her now searing red hot ears as Isabela begun to go on about their leader's body, not wanting all her blood to go her head. It didn't help also that she now had the mental image in her head of a shirtless Hawke and his…staff…

'He's got magical hands too Kitten~', she further tormented the elf as she delicately removed her hand from her ear and whispered the sentence into her ear. 'WHY!?', she cried. 'Why do you do this?'. Isabela laughs at her shyness as the elf tried to think of unsexy images, failing as everyone she thought unappealing linked back to Hawke and the nude images she could make up.

'Are you two having fun over there?'. They saw Hawke and Varric approach the two with the human carrying a note that contained the details to the location. 'One of us is~', Isabela chimed as she gave the elf a wink. "She's evil, she's a demon", the elf thought as she glared at the human. 'Daisy, your nose', Varric spoke. She turned to the dwarf, a worried and confused look was on his face. 'What's wrong with my nose?', she questioned.

'You're bleeding', he explained. Now that he spoke of it, the elf placed two fingers under her nose and felt a wet substance on it, which upon look, was blood. 'You're sure okay Daisy?'. 'Oh she's just a little, frustrated Varric', Isabela helpfully. She glared at the human as she playfully shrugged at the glare. "The day I become an abomination I'm coming for you first!", the elf thought darkly.

'Here, wipe yourself before someone mistakes it for blood magic', Hawke chuckled as he handed the elf a handkerchief. The elf took it and wiped the blood clean from her nose, keeping her plans for revenge for the human later. 'Right, the warehouse is located in the alienage. Let's get going before someone else shows up', he explained.

Merrill stood up from the steps as she grabbed her staff and tied it to her back. 'Kitten, why don't you guard the rear?', Isabela asked. Blinking in confusion at first, before she saw Isabela in front with Varric and…Hawke…

The human unaware of her devious plans had his back turned to Merrill as he and Varric walked ahead, not knowing of the green set of eyes watching his behind. The dark flush formed itself once more on the poor elf's cheeks as Isabela wiggled her eye brows.

'You're a bad person. You are the scourge of humans everywhere', she mumbled bitterly as she walked past the human who was still wearing that large grin on her beautiful features. 'His eyes are a little higher Kitten', she teased. 'Shove it!'.

This was going to be a long night she was sure…

Warehouse

Merrill blasted the last slaver through the wall with a sweep of her staff and magical force, breaking his neck. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she saw Isabela approach her while cleaning her daggers from the gore and blood. 'So that all of them?', she asked as she sheathed her daggers.

'Looks like it, Varric check the chest', Hawke said as he casted a healing aura around himself. The dwarf approached the chest and after picking the lock, he slowly opened it up. He made a loud exaggerated gasp, earning everyone's attention.

'Its…', he started. The trio of taller people approached him, his back blocking the view of the chest. 'Its...', he said. 'Its?', the trio asked.

'Empty'.

He turned to give them a view of the empty chest. '…Son of a bitch', Hawke cursed. 'You're telling me we killed these guys for an empty box!?'. 'Unless it's invisible, yeah pretty much', Varric said. 'All in favour of breaking Anso's legs say revenge'. 'Revenge!', they replied.

Outside

'Well that was a waste of time', Hawke grumbled as he opened the door. 'Well we're paid regardless, we'll have to break the news to Anso', Varric spoke. 'Umm Hawke?', Merrill piped. The three turned to the elf, who was pointing in front of them. They turned and saw several more slavers in front of them, ten in total armed and armoured to the brim.

'…So what are the chances that these slavers are with the ones we just killed?', Isabela asked, drawing her daggers. 'Probably a good one', Varric replied. 'That's not the elf, who are they?', the woman asked. 'Doesn't matter, we were told to kill anyone who enters the building!', another one said, drawing his sword.

'Should've brought Aveline', Hawke said as he and Merrill grabbed their staves. One slaver ran at them only for Varric to pierce his forehead with a bolt as Isabela ran past him and lunged towards two. She flew past them, slitting their throats and rolling onto her feet.

Merrill fired a chain lightning through the four that tried to attack her, killing them as Hawke froze two more and firing a shock wave that shattered them to pieces. The captain attacked the mage, but Hawke parried her attack and bashed her head with the top of his staff, sending her to the ground. Before she could try and attack him, Hawke pierced her chest with the blade.

'Well that was unneeded', Varric groaned as he placed Bianca upon his back. 'Did Anso send them?', Hawke asked, now questioning the whole job. 'If they were sent by him, he has a whole lot more coin then he let on', Isabela chimed. 'Come on, we're owed answers', Hawke said. They approached the steps, only for a single guard stood in front of them.

'I don't know who you are but you made a serious mistake friend', he threatened. 'I've been getting that a lot', Hawke shrugged. He sneered. 'Lieutenant, I want everyone in the clearing, NOW!', he ordered. "Why does everyone hate Hawke?", Merrill thought to herself as she slowly reached for her staff as everyone else reached for their own weapons.

However, a single man stepped out from the corner, stumbling as the group saw him bleeding profusely. 'C-Captain', he coughed. He fell on his knees before he collapsed to the ground. 'Your men are dead and your trap has failed', a voice spoke. A man appeared from the corner and walked down the steps, walking past the slaver. 'I'd suggest you run back to your master while you can'.

He was an elf, wearing green spiky armour with long snow white hair with dark green eyes, spiky greaves, a large great sword strapped to his back. Merrill saw silver on his neck and under his greaves, were those vallaslin?

'You're not going anywhere slave!', he said, grabbing the elf's shoulder. Suddenly, the elf turned around, knocking the arm off his shoulder as his body gave off a blue glow around him as he raised his hand up. Without warning, he pierced the man's chest, his hand clenched in a fist. The slaver gagged and wheezed, before he collapsed as the elf pulled his hand out.

'I am not a slave', the elf growled as he turned to Hawke and co. Merrill froze with shock as her eyes fell upon the dead man, trying to wrap her mind around this. The elf just punched him through his chest yet not a drop of blood was on his hand, not to mention the bigger question, how in the name of the Creators did he manage to do this?

'I apologize', he said. 'When I asked Anso to provide an distraction, I hadn't thought the hunters would be so numerous', he explained as he approached one of the dead men. Merrill blinked in confusion, he goes from brutally killing a man, to now this reasonable clam elf?

'Well just as well we're used to this sort of work otherwise we'd be dead', Hawke joked happily. 'Impressive', he replied. He turned to the group. 'My name is Fenris, I was a former slave from Tevinter, and to clarify, your employer', he said.

'So Anso was what? Your disguise?', Varric asked. 'Yes, I needed someone to play the employer lest the slavers find me. He's no carta, but he chose well enough'. 'Yup, thank Andraste we didn't die!', Isabela chimed happily. 'I'm going to go out on a limb here and say those markings have something to do with your capture?', Hawke asked, pointing at the lines on his arms.

Fenris chuckled and lifted his arms to show them. 'I imagine I look strange to you. Believe me, I didn't ask for them but they have served me well', he said. 'Lyrium', Merrill spoke, recognizing the strange musical sound in her ears. Fenris nodded, though she swore his glare darkened when it fell on her, she guessed he saw the staff.

'Yes…by my former master, who at the moment', he started as he begun to search through the corpse. He nodded to himself and stood to face Hawke. 'He's still in Kirkwall. Listen I know you have questions, but I need your help to find him', he spoke.

'Will it led to killing more slavers?', Hawke asked. 'Most likely yes', Fenris replied, forming a smirk as Hawke begun to make a smirk of his own. 'Led on then'.

Hightown

Merrill rarely visits the Hightown part of Kirkwall, mostly because she rarely had a reason to venture to the noble side of this ill city. Of course elves were here but they were servants or cleaners that were spat upon and/or bullied. Not to mention the nobles treat any elf that just wandered in like filth and are more than happy to call the guards and arrest them for simply walking around.

Now however she and the group were helping a runaway slave hunt down his former master in his mansion. Along the way, Fenris explained the man in question was a tevinter magistrate named Danarius, to which Varric declared his opinion of this being more of a hassle than ever. Though Fenris assured them he was no more than another mage here, Merrill had a suspicion that he wasn't a magistrate for nothing. He was a blood mage as well, so that almost guaranteed demons would be stalking the halls of the mage's home.

They entered the house with Isabela and Fenris at point while Hawke and Merrill covered the rear with Varric in the middle, Bianca up and ready for some action. They arrived in the foyer and like Merrill had feared, they were welcomed by demons. Shade demons accompanied by two rage demons and finally an arcane horror, who stood up the top of the stairs.

Isabela and Fenris tore through the shades as if they were paper, daggers flashing amidst the shadow creatures with the sound of steel easily tearing them apart. Fenris fought like a wild beast, snarling like a tiger as he demolished demon after demon and was seemingly growing faster and hungrily for more to kill.

His sheer hate for magic and demons was unlike anyone Merrill had ever seen. He spoke the tevinter language as he fought, cursing the demons while yelling as he stood over their ashes. The markings glowed as did his power, as if it fed his body the energy to slay more.

Varric was firing bolts at the horror hoping to keep it occupied while Hawke dealt with the rage demons, freezing the molten creatures until their liquid forms solidified. Merrill channelled her magic to the stone ground beneath her feet, plucking large fist shaped rocks and firing them at the frozen demons, obliterating them and creating thousands of tiny shards.

The arcane horror turned its empty dead eyes on the two mages, ignoring the dwarf as it floated towards Merrill. She spun around and blasted it with several bolts of energy. Each bolt was blocked by an invisible shield that surrounded the demon as it got closer to the elf. Quickly, she summoned a large rock and sent it flying towards its head.

It however froze the rock in mid-air and decayed it with its mind, sending the earth to the ground. Hurriedly she tried to think of another spell but before she could even think of a word, the demon stood in front of her. She decided to risk it and swung her staff at it, only for the demon to lift up a single to freeze the staff in mid-air and use a powerful force to push it from her hands.

Then it grabbed her by the neck with its cold clammy hand, easily lifting her like a doll as she struggled to free herself from it. It bore into her eyes with its ghostly empty eyes, as if peering into her bloody soul. She could feel the cold seep into her body, her blood froze as she felt her will being pounded like a battering ram against a gate.

Her hands which she used to pummel it's bony arm start to miss and ultimately her will to fight grew weaker. She could see its cold grin as it knew she was losing.

'Give in to me…I can grant you the power you seek', it whispered into her mind like a snake. She tried to fight, anything to resist it's dark offer. As if the creators heard her plea, the demon released her when she saw a large ball of fire hit its back. She fell on her side, the cold seemingly vanished from her body and her will restored. The demon turned to see Hawke's palms surrounded by the flames, his eyes bore into the demon.

'Go back to the fade and STAY THERE!', the human roared as he cupped both hands together and fired a torrent of flames at the demon. Its shield was broken upon impact as the flames consumed the demon like ants, completely burning the abomination to ashes.

Merrill slowly stood up as she shook. Hawke approached the elf and held her just before she fell, worry was clear as day on his face. 'You alright?', he asked soothingly. She nodded, taking a shaky breath. The keeper wasn't joking about the possession, she felt as if it was inside her head, her limbs felt like dead weight and all she could hear was the whispers of its cold tongue licking her brain.

'Gone', Fenris spoke. Everyone turned to him, then to the room he walked out of. Danarius had escaped or left long ago, judging by the mess. 'Must've gotten away or someone tipped him off about the slavers', Varric said helpfully. Fenris didn't seem to be comforted by that though, as he turned for the exit, muttering something about needing air.

Merrill watched him go with a sad look. To always having to watch your back and look over your shoulder, she didn't know how he could do it. It must be a horrible thing. 'Come on, I think we've had enough of demons', Hawke said as he helped Merrill to the exit.

Outside

Fenris stood by the door, looking up at the stars with a contemplative look on his face. 'Stars are nice tonight huh?', Hawke asked as he and co exited the house. Fenris turned to him with a glare. 'I didn't notice you were a mage', he spoke with venom. He pushed himself off the door as he stood in front of Hawke. Before he could, Hawke put up a hand. 'Lets get this out of the way. Yes, I am a mage, and so is the elf beside me. I'm not a blood mage, I've never used it nor do I intend to, no I do not own a slave, all I am using my magic for is to make I don't die', Hawke spoke.

Fenris blinked at him, not used to having a mage publicly announce they were mages nor explain what kind of mage they are. However when Merrill looked away, he figured she was one of those things Hawke wasn't. His glare intensified when she nodded to the question, but Hawke stood in front of her. 'You defend a blood mage?', he asked incredulously. 'I defend my friend', he replied back.

This was not a regular human the elf mused, he was loyal to his group. Remembering this was also the man who he not only put in more danger then he had thought, but also had gained his help and return his freedom for a while. He stepped back and kindly bowed. 'I apologize, I don't mean to sound ungrateful', he spoke. 'Could've fooled me', Varric muttered as Isabela snickered at his joke.

'Thank you for your help. If you ever require my help, I'll lend my aid', he offered. Hawke smiled at this offer and offered a hand. 'I'm planning an expedition into the deep roads, we could use someone with your talents', he said. The deep roads expedition had caught the white elf's ears several times, and with the small amount of coin he had, he could do with some for his well-being, plus he'd be able to pay Hawke back.

'Help with it and I swear fifty-fifty for each of my group', the human added. 'Deal', Fenris said, grabbing his hand with tight grip. 'Well if we're done here, I'll see you guys later', Isabela chimed as she patted Hawke's shoulder. 'Same here, be safe you three', Varric said. He gave a kind nod to Hawke and Merrill as he followed Isabela back to Lowtown.

'So where will be staying?', Hawke asked. Fenris hadn't thought of a home here, namely due to the fact he may have to keep moving. Now though with Danarius gone, he could stay here and who knows, maybe make a life. 'I think I can use this as a home, without him or his men, it may be safe', Fenris said. 'From former slave to now owning a mansion, moving up in the world', Hawke joked.

Strangely, Fenris found himself chuckling at the joke, the irony would probably kill any slaver. 'Oh, hang on your payment', Fenris spoke. However, before he could grab the coin, Hawke shook his head. 'Keep it. You're gonna need it if you wanna stay here', he said, patting his shoulder. 'Right, we'll meet you at the hanged man tomorrow for a job, let's go Merrill', he said.

The two mages proceeded down the steps while Fenris stood there in astonishment. This was not a mage he had ever encountered, a good man who treated him like a man…a friend…

Smiling to himself, Fenris had a good reason to finally stay in a place.

Alienage

Merrill unlocked her door as Hawke awaited for her to open her home. 'Get some sleep all right, we're gonna see if we can find out more about that Javaris dwarf', Hawke said. 'Oh right', Merrill mused with a smile. Hawke nodded and made a turn, before he felt her small arms around his waist. He froze when he felt her cheek on his back.

'Ma Serannas…for saving from the demon', she said quietly. She felt a tiny hue of red forming across her cheeks for the hundredth time again from being close to this human. Then, to her surprise, the human spun around and hugged back, placing her head on his chest.

'Don't you worry about that. I take care of my friends', he spoke in such a gentle tone Merrill felt the sheer sincerity in his voice, it shook her. She smiled happily at this, this sort of caring was like the keeper's growing up, just more…personal.

It only reassured her, that she made the right choice in leaving her clan.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Champion and the Dalish**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Black powder, qunari and dwarves. **_

'According to this, Javaris is heading through Dead Man's Pass, Varric said, pointing at the map on the table. 'My contacts said he was looking for hirelings for a job that apparently requires skill'.

Merrill wasn't exactly sure how Varric was able to find out this much on the dwarf, maybe it was his secret spies or something. Regardless Aveline was kind enough to inform the group the dwarf, while being as charming as having a dragon scraping your face, hasn't any illegal trading, neither slavery or poison so that was a start.

'So shall we get a move on and go find this little man?', Isabela asked, egger to get out and get into a deep pile of trouble. 'Right, let's go', Hawke said as he grabbed his staff along with everyone grabbing their gear.

A new adventure awaits…

Mountain Road

Merrill secretly reviled the fresh air as the group kept on the walk as Hawke followed Varric to where Javaris was apparently supposed to be camping at. The elf took her time though, walking patiently with Aveline who decided to cover the rear in case Hawke's trouble magnet went off.

She missed the clean air of nature out of Kirkwall, the smells of clean unpolluted air of the flowers, the warm sun on her skin and the feeling of the earth beneath her feet that was covered in things she'd rather not think too hard on.

'You seem content out here', Aveline commented the smiling elf, who turned to her a curious look. 'Why's that weird?', she asked innocently. 'I didn't say that. I've just never seen anyone being happy outside', the warrior said. 'Most of you are city people. Humans really hate the outdoors', Merrill chimed. She never understood such silliness though, how could anyone hate what the Creators had given them, fresh air, beautiful flowers, clean rivers and peaceful forests.

It was maddening being stuck in a city for her though, so many buildings that were tall enough to block out the sun, everyone was cramped into really tiny homes that even dogs wouldn't waste their time on. Not to mention the shacks the elves had to live in, she was still trying to adapt to that factor.

'Yet I've been out in woods and mountains more so than in the past ten years', Aveline said. She rolled her shoulders, her shield bumping into her shoulder. Aveline was a woman Merrill hadn't encountered before, though from what Hawke told her she was a friend that if you asked her to punch someone who did the wrong thing, then you have nothing to fear.

Merrill had seen her hit people once, and she made it her personal mission to NEVER commit a crime around her. She wondered if human jaws can be reattached after having someone break it by punching it first.

That said, she wasn't scary up close when you're not her enemy. She liked her because she met Hawke during their escape from the blight and for keeping him safe for the past year he worked for the mercenaries. Plus she was one of the humans that actually treated the elves like people and she's the one who'd put an end to their troubles or find their bully and punch them.

'So you and Hawke have been spending a lot of time together', she said kindly. Merrill nodded happily at that, her green eyes fell on the said mage who was chatting away with Varric and Anders, the two mages were talking animatedly with the dwarf in the middle, who looked confused as to what they were speaking about.

If Merrill had to guess it was something to due with that new spell Hawke had come up with up last week. He spoke of to her about creating a mage with the education of a warrior, combining magic with proper use of a weapon, namely a spear. He said he was still working out the kinks to it, mostly trying to stop hitting himself when he practiced.

'What exactly do you two do when you're alone?', Aveline asked. 'Talk mostly, he sometimes shows me human magic and sometimes I teach him a little elvish', Merrill smiled at the answer. It was a tradition between the two whenever Hawke decided the group didn't have to go and fight off idiots. He'd visit her and they'd spend hours chatting away about magic and she'd happily teach him some bits of elvish.

He was a good student she'll admit, though his accent was completely awful and sometimes she swears he purposefully messes up the word to get a reaction from her. Still when he actually hammers the accent down, he sounded so…enchanting to be honest. She flushed when she imagined him with pointy ears and speaking in fluent elvish in front of her.

Though she'd go to the Beyond first before she'd ever say it aloud, she LOVES his beard. One benefit of being a human, beards~

'Oi, get ready!', Isabela shouted back to them. The two turned to see the others drawing their weapons out and running ahead. 'Looks like Hawke's gift for finding trouble has come into effect', Aveline said as she drew her sword and shield. Merrill drew her staff as she sped off after her friends.

Like always, they found who they were looking for and an added bonus, spiders!

They saw the dwarf standing behind some really incompetent men who were namely flailing their swords around like wands. Creators Merrill remembers Da'len with more skill with wooden swords then these idiots.

Several large spiders, mostly six to eight of them, were hissing and lunging at the mercenaries. Hawke wasted no time and fired a large ball of fire at the spiders in the back, the ball exploded on impact and incinerated the spiders into ash. Fenris sped past a spider, slicing off its leg in the process as Isabela leapt in the air and plunged her daggers into its head while standing on its back.

Aveline shield bashed one and sent it flying on its back. She plunged her sword into its exposed stomach, earning a hiss of agony from the eight legged abomination. She turned to see Anders freezing one entirely and then a bolt pierced through it, shattering the sculpture into a million pieces.

Merrill crushed one spider with her rock fist, keeping an eye on her new target as it skittered towards her. She channelled magical energy through her left hand, feeling the vines within the rocks in her fingers. She chanted and within seconds, vines shot out of the large boulder and wrapped around the spiders legs. She placed both hands together with her staff in her right hand and pulled them apart, tearing the legs off the spider.

Once all the spiders were now dead, Hawke turned to Javaris. 'So you wouldn't happen to be Javaris?', he asked with a grin. 'Yeah, surprisingly I can call myself that, let alone say my name. Can't find a decent set of bodyguards anymore', he grumbled.

'But you, and your what, company? You could be what I need', he said, stroking his beard. 'So long as you pay good, we're open for a hire', Hawke said happily. 'Oh ho trust me, if this goes well, we'll be swimming in gold', the dwarf said.

'So what's the job?', Hawke asked.

Wounded Coast

The group were now heading for the apparently now occupied qunari camp that took home on the Wounded Coast. It turns out Javaris was negotiating a deal with the qunari that were currently in the docks for a special power called "gatlock", apparently a qunari explosive dust that made their ships the envy of all navel or pirate ships.

Isabela actually commented that they were lethal and extremely dangerous. One hit from them and your ship was practically dead in the water, but she also said if sold, you'd be set for life. So of course the qunari weren't exactly fond of giving their dangerous explosives to an unknown dwarf, so he was thinking if he removed the Tal-Vashooth that were camped in the Wounded Coast, that may appeal to the Arishok and get an audience with him.

So there they were, on their quest to slay the evil grey people!

Merrill wasn't really knowledgeable about the qunari, due to the fact she's never met one before and the ones in Kirkwall scared her, who wouldn't be in front of a tall grey toned muscle bound race that convert people violently? But from what she did understood was the Tal-Vashooth were apparently ones who have deserted the Qun, their religion or role, and were branded as traitors.

They were most mercenaries who would take any job for coin, be it raids, wars or Creators, they'd just attack anyone for anything they just so happen to carry on them. She was anxious in fighting military trained beings, but with Hawke and the others, she could feel her confidence stand in defiance against the grey skins.

They all stood at the bottom of the path where the camp laid ahead, weapons draw as Hawke tried to think of a plan that would at least try to avoid anyone getting a spear through their stomachs and…well they just want to go home without a spear in any section of their bodies.

Before they could formulate a plan though…

'Look out!', Fenris shouted, pushing Hawke aside just before a spear pierced him. The spear stuck in the sand as several more fell from the hill, forcing the group to take cover. Varric hopped out from behind one boulder and fired several shots at the attacking qunari, hitting two that were standing on the cliff above them.

'We'll cover you!', Anders proclaimed, firing a bolt of magic at the one on the far left, blasting him off the cliff and into the ocean below him. 'I'll move in front, Hawke keep them off us!', Aveline said as she placed her shield in front of her, blocking a spear.

Aveline then sprinted forwards, swinging her sword to knock away the spears while keeping her shield in front of her. The others followed closely as Anders and Varric took down the throwers. Merrill saw one throw another spear at them, but thanks to Hawke, he parried the spear with his own staff and fired a ball of fire at the offender, burning him.

She next saw Isabela quickly scale the wall and grabbed the ledge, the qunari unaware of her. She grabbed one by the leg and pulled him off to the ground. She pulled herself up and begun to slice her way through them.

Merrill turned to right to see three more qunari take up positions near a cave entrance, readying their weapons. Without any hesitation, Merrill channelled her magic through her staff, firing a chain lighting at them, piercing each of their chests and killing them.

Hawke sent a qunari flying over the edge with a blast from his staff as he spun around and stamped the blade of the staff into the ground, sending a charging blade shaped fire towards a qunari that tried to attack him from the flank, only to be burned to a crisp.

Merrill followed Hawke as they ran towards Aveline, who was now dealing with four warriors, parrying their swords and spears with shield and blade. She bashed one to the side as she spun around to plunge her sword through one of them. Merrill used the earth beneath the qunari that ran towards her to send up a pillar of rock and pierced his head.

Fenris tore through the qunari, his large blade cleaving them in half, sundering their limbs and using his lyrium branded arm to pierce through their chests and rip out their hearts or spines. He stood over the fallen warriors, covered in blood and gore as the group gathered up by the entrance to the cave.

'So who wants to bet there's a lot more inside the cave?', Varric asked, knowing the answer was going to be much worse then he feared. 'How bout who thinks they got a mage inside?', Hawke chuckled as he led them inside. Merrill had a gut feeling that this was going to leave them with a lot more bruises then she fears.

Inside

Well Merrill's body had just adopted a few new bruises to her body.

She mage was battling a sten that seemed intent for elven blood as he pressed closer to the small elf as she kept blasting him with magic. Sadly the shield he kept on his left arm was doing more than just bouncing off magical energies, it absorbed it and seemed to replenish his strength.

He managed to chop her staff in half when she tried to block his sword. He then bashed her head with the butt of his sword, forcing her on her back with her broken staff falling out of her hands. Her vision was blurry and she felt a throbbing pain in her head with ringing echoing between her ears.

She looked up to see the sten raise its blade up to deliver the finishing blow. Wide open. Without any wasted time, Merrill aimed her palm at the grey skinned warrior and fired a shocking wave that sent him flying into the pits, his roars fading away as he descended to pits of the world.

She got up, though regretted it when her head felt lighter than a feather as she stumbled before catching herself on the walls. She looked see everyone else faring well, Isabela was slicing her way past the qunari men with the grace of an swan with a wild look in her eyes.

She saw Fenris and Aveline back to back as they stood against the larger race of warriors, the white elf snarled like a beast as he brought his massive sword down to cleave one in half as Aveline broke the jaw of a qunari with her shield bash and smashed his skull with her shield once he fell.

'Daisy behind you!', Varric cried out, aiming Bianca at her. Quickly she dodged the oncoming blade that scrapped off the wall she rested at. She tripped and rolled onto the ground, looking up at a qunari who yanked his sword out of the wall. He growled at Merrill before Varric fired a bolt right between his eyes, saving the elf.

She saw his spear fell beside him, and quickly grabbed it just in time for another qunari decided she'd make a fine kill. She parried his attacks, bashing the end of the spear in his face. Once he staggered backwards, she lunged the spear forwards and stabbed him into his gut. He gasped in pain as he looked down to the intruding spear. However, he then grabbed the spear and with all the remaining strength his body could lend him, he tossed Merrill aside.

She bashed her head again into the wall with a worrying crack. She fell on the ground as her vision became hazy like a fog washed over her eyes. The throbbing pain escalated as she felt her blood fall down her forehead.

She feel her consciousness fade as the sounds of battle became hazy and dulled, voices of her name were the last thing she could hear before the darkness took her…

Hawke panted as he yanked his staff out of the qunari he killed, falling back a bit from his exhausted body. He really should've taken Aveline's offer to "toughen" him up. He shook out of his weariness just in time to freeze an oncoming qunari. He ran past his new statue as he joined up with Anders, the mage blasting the qunari while boosting the others with auras or replenishing their energy.

He saw Hawke join him as the mage used a force spell to send two qunari warriors away from the mage just time. 'That dwarf better pay you a mansion worth of gold for this!', the blond said as he healed the exhausted mage. Once the air replenished in his lungs and his limbs felt new, the fire lover mage stood up perfectly as he channelled fire through his right hand. 'If he tries to bargain I'm going to burn him', Hawke replied with a smirk.

However, his smirk died when he saw Merrill on the ground, blood pooling around her head. He saw a qunari mage approach her with lightning channelling through his hands as he rose them up. Hawke's eyes burned, that qunari just made its last mistake.

Without warning, the made sped past Anders like a wolf, dragging the blade of his staff across the ground, sparks flew off the blade as the mage's legs unleashed every ounce of speed they could carry. He sped past Fenris and Aveline, killing a qunari in his way just before the white elf could deliver the killing blow. He leapt over a fallen qunari and with a roar that matched a dragon, he fired a torrent of fire at the qunari above Merrill.

The fires were blocked by a blue barrier around the mage, who turned around to face the now enraged Hawke, fire was slowly forming around his staff and arm as his body was covered in a golden reddish glow. The mage attempted to blast him with a spell but Hawke raised his right hand up and no sooner, the flames sprouted from the ground beneath him, encasing the qunari in flames.

He screamed in agony as he tried to put out the flames in a futile attempt to live. But Hawke refused to even allow the flames to be hid death, as he slowly approached the qunari with the flames racing down his staff and gather around the spear. Hawke used every fibre of his strength to swing his staff up and decapitate the qunari.

The hands of the headless being reached up in shock before the body finally fell to the side as the flames consumed the corpse. Hawke panted before he turned to Merrill, his staff dropped and forgotten as he knelt down to pick her up. He found a nasty gnash on her forehead, blood was still escaping her head as it reached her jawline and covered her closed left eye.

'Merrill', he whispered, shaking her with worry and fear in his voice. He heard the battle came to a close as the sound of a gasping enemy was silenced by a quick chop of a sword. Hawke carefully placed his hand above her wound and began the chant a spell. Slowly a blue glow appeared around his hand as the energy flowed to her wound.

The flesh began to knit itself together leaving a faint scar. He sighed with relief once the horrible wound was forever removed from her beautiful face. Hawke then saw a cloth in front of him, Isabela held the small thing in her hand. 'Blood adds fear but it's not exactly a nice makeup for public display', she joked.

Ignoring the urge to retort with a clever quip, Hawke thanked her and took the cloth as he cleaned their elven mage up. Often she stir when he roughly wiped the blood but other than that she remained asleep. 'We're done here, whatever Tal-Vashooth remain has fled', Aveline said as she sheathed her sword. Hawke grunted in response as he lifted Merrill up in a bridal fashion as he turned to the others.

'Back to Kirkwall then', he said, walking ahead leaving the group. 'Softie', Isabela teased as she followed him and the others. Sadly not everyone thought the same of the sight before them, some of them thought of coddling or worse…

Kirkwall

Her head felt like a ton of bricks, eyes hurt to open and a heavy ringing sound like a bell was making itself apparent to Merrill. She willed herself to open her eyes to see the dark ceilings of her home, the sounds of water running in the kitchen. She slowly placed her hand to her forehead, remembering the reason she was feeling this agony. She felt the scar on her forehead but was pleasantly surprised to find the wound was already gone.

Then, she felt something soft touch her hand that was lazily hanging on the outside of her bed. She slowly turned to see Atisha playing with her dainty fingers with her tiny paw, meowing in concern for her master. 'Hello Atisha', she whispered, her throat croaky and dry. The kitten heard her and leapt onto the bed, purring into Merrill's neck with happiness as she rewarded the kitten's loyalty with a stroking of her back.

'Up already?'. Merrill slowly looked up to see Isabela carrying a glass of milk in one hand while a small plate of bread and cheese in the other. 'Thought you'd be out longer', the pirate said as the placed the contents on the table near Merrill's bed. Atisha meowed at Isabela, attempting to scare her from her master by waving her tiny white paws at her.

Merrill giggled at her little protector, remembering the tiny kitten wasn't used to anyone else but Hawke and Varric. She smiled in appreciation when Isabela merely ruffled the kitten's head gently, earning the kitten like glare from the fur ball.

'How you feeling?', she asked as she handed Merrill the glass of milk. 'It feels like my head just turned to bricks', she said. She drank the delicious white substance, feeling the refreshing drink wash down her throat and fill her belly. 'Not surprised, you're lucky Hawke manged to fix your tiny head otherwise you wouldn't be here', she said.

Merrill smiled at the mention of Hawke, feeling a warm feeling in her when she learned he saved her. 'Wait…how did I get back here?', she asked. 'Hawke. He carried you all the way back here despite Aveline offering, but no-o~ he had to be prince charming and push on', Isabela explained, adding an over dramatic emphasize on the prince charming part.

Warmth practically spread across Merrill as she smiled with a tiny hue of red begun to spread across her cheeks, the mere image of Hawke carrying her like a bride all the way home just made her feel so warm and fuzzy.

This did not go unnoticed by Isabela, who was forming a coy smile on her face as the elf was seemingly trying to remember anything from what Isabela just told her. 'W-what?', the elf asked, noticing the cat like grin her best friend was sporting on her beautiful face. 'Unless I'm mistaking, you've got a soft spot for Hawke~', she teased.

Merrill turned into a darker shade of red as she evaded her friend's gaze, knowing if she kept looking at her the blush would paint her ears red in the process. 'S-s-so does everyone else', she mumbled. 'Yeah right, unlike us, you blush when I talk about him, you're always next to him by the tables and I'm pretty sure those nightly visits are exclusive to you only', the pirate sung.

It was at times like this Merrill wished her bed would just eat her…

It was no secret that Hawke meant a lot to her, why wouldn't he after all the kind things he's done for her? Her first real friend and fellow mage who didn't harp on her blood magic nor judge her. Not to mention all those visits he'd does, those nights for them.

'Yup, somebody's special to him', Isabela said as she picked Atisha, who was now scratching at Isabela's face in defiance. 'Come on ya blighter, let's get some milk in your tiny gut', she said as she left the elf to her thoughts.

She indeed had a lot to think about…

A/N. So I wanna apologize for the delay of this chapter, college is starting so focusing on said college. I'll keep posting regardless so no worries. I also wanna say I won't go through all of the main quests, so I'm going to do the Enemies Among us quest while leaving it up to you folks to decide what you wanna see.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Champion and the Dalish**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Apostate Prostitutes!**_

Hightown, a fancy place that was littered with self-entitled noble prude that was just as dirty and bad as the people of Darktown and Lowtown, the differences were basically they were prettier, they had more places to rut, and most importantly of all they often conduct such acts behind closed doors.

Isabela is familiar with such, namely she herself partook in fun games as such, for thrills and coin. Sadly today it was like all the nobles decided to be good boys and girls and she found little entertainment in the fancy side of Kirkwall, dull and boring as often as this part is sadly known for. Her boots clicked as she wandered around the place, a sack over her shoulder as she hummed with a swagger.

Her sack was filled with delicious food she was planning to share with Kitten tonight since she and her were starting their own little night visits. She smiled fondly of the elf as she walked down from the Hightown markets the chantry to see if there was a market that sold spice.

How could Anders and Fenris hate the poor little thing? Sure blood magic is a no-no to the mage and given Fenris' background she got the gist of it, but the most harmful thing she does is pick flowers from the noble's gardens or coo the barking dogs, oh maker call the guards on the elf…

That said, she found her as a little sister, so shy and innocent she was so adorable Isabela swore if she dumped sugar and jelly on her she'd eat her in a single minute. Plus she enjoyed regaling her life on the seas to her, telling her about her nightly passions and thrilling duals. Not to mention being descriptive of the nightly part~

The blushes Merrill would have, the gasps of shock and wonder from her mouth to her wide eyed surprise. Suffice to say, dirty stories were a secret of hers. Just as she was about to walk up the steps to the other market, her eyes caught sight of a woman pleading with a templar, whose body language gave the impression he doesn't care enough to listen to her.

Now Isabela is good at the "not my business" thing sure, but she remembered Varric saying a rumour connecting to this could help out with the expedition. Hawke would need more coin for his place among the expedition, not to mention her share would depend on his spot…

As the templar walked away, Isabela approached the woman…

Hanged Man

'Templars going missing?', Hawke asked as everyone gathered around the table just as Isabela finished her story. 'Yeah, and according to her, she said the Knight-Commander's got a lot of rumours around her. Namely ones that says she's quite the task master and if you don't meet her, well…', Isabela said. She comically mimicked a person being hanged by holding an arm both her head, clutching like a rope as she gagged and stuck her tongue out.

'Not too hard to believe', Anders said as he sipped his own drink. 'Regardless, templars have been going missing lately', Aveline said. 'Several reports my men get from templars say a templar recruit goes missing on the third day and they haven't been found yet'.

'I wonder why? Maybe they went on vacation?', Merrill added helpfully. 'On the first week?', Anders asked incredulously. Merrill shrugged, she didn't know if templars do get vacations, for all she knew they're just thrown into the closet for tomorrow. 'She says her brother Karen joined up a week ago and now he's gone', Isabela added.

'Have they ever considered mages killing them?', Fenris said. 'Oh sure, mages are the only people who have a grudge against the templars', Anders spat bitterly. The two glared at each other as Merrill sunk in her seat, feeling caught in a struggle between the two. 'It's not entirely impossible mages would have a hand in this. But who they're doing it is what's earning my attention', Hawke put in.

It was hard for the trio of mages to keep their magical talents between them from people and templars, they were lucky they weren't being chase down by the templars right now for the chantry incident let alone aren't suspects. So how was it a bunch of mages can kill templars without being caught or sold out?

'So we taking this job?', Varric asked as he shuffled the cards. 'Why not? If there's good pay for this then we may as well', Hawke said as he picked up his cards he was dealt with. 'We'll head to the Gallows tomorrow and see if we can get some answers'.

'Are three serpents good?', Merrill asked, absent minded. She earned a laugh from Isabela and Varric, who shook their heads. 'Nope, you lose Kitten', Isabela said as she folded her card down. The elf slumped in defeat, the serpents betrayed her.

'This is why I don't allow you to gamble', Hawke said, patting the elf on her back.

Gallows

Walking into the Gallows as a mage was the equivalent of walking into the deep roads unarmed. Merrill had heard of the circles from the Keeper growing up, saying they were dangerous places for anyone with magic, that it was nothing more than a prison that any mage desperately avoided. Standing there, in front of the Gallows affirmed Merrill's fear of the place.

She saw several tranquil mages walking around like the walking dead, barely blinking and speaking to them, some were at the stalls selling potions, robes and staves to anyone without so much of a salesmen speech. The entire place felt so dismal it was like everyone was wearing a noose around their necks, just hoping to their gods they'd be spared.

The bronze statues of the slaves sent shivers down her spine, the chains around their necks were a perfect image of the mages of the circles, prisoners unjustly imprisoned. The gates alone made her shake lightly, the image of being dragged through those black gates as it slowly descended and close with a heavy clunk was a sound that destroyed any chance of freedom.

How could anyone accept this place as a home or Mythal, a sanctuary for mages? She understood Anders' and his hate for this place, if she lost someone to this dark dismal home she'd hate it too. Yet Hawke wasn't the least bit disturbed by it, if anything he seemed more fascinated by it than anything else.

'What a cheery place to be. The slave statues, the air of oppression and several templars around the area. Might take a room here after the deep roads', he said as he walked further in. He earned a chuckle from Isabela while a bewildered look from Fenris, while Merrill smiled at his jest. 'Are sure it's wise for two of you to be here?', he asked, though Merrill had a feeling he was more concerned for Hawke than her own. 'So long as we don't shoot magic from our hands or anything stupid we'll be fine', he replied. Fenris rolled his eyes as he followed the humans to a bunch of templar recruits, judging by their armour.

'Hate to bother you, but can you three answer a few questions of mine?', Hawke asked as the three turned their heads to them. 'We can't chat ser, we-

'To the void with that! Keran and the others are missing!', another said. Two men, one with a moustache, both golden brown hair, a woman with similar colour. The one without the moustache turned to Hawke after he spoke to his friend until his buddy tried again. 'But our orders', he persisted, but once more his friend ignored the warning. 'The knights aren't doing anything to find them, maybe it's time we sought outside help', he said.

Merrill looked around as Hawke spoke with the templars, using his ever charming humour and good nature to get the information from them. This place was where his family arrived to when they escaped the blight, she couldn't imagine the apprehensive fear he felt. She couldn't help but feel the suspicious eyes of the templars on her back, how she wasn't questioned or caught was both a puzzling question and a blessing from the Creators.

She saw Fenris stand against a corner with his arms folded as he scowled at the mages that walked around the place. Isabela was browsing a few wares of a weapon stall, holding up a very dangerous looking dagger in her hand. She cooed as she drew her hand down the blunt of the blade, a smirk appearing on her lips as her brow furrowed, debating to purchase the beauty.

Merrill reached in her pocket to see what coin she had left, remembering she needed to buy a staff for battle. She had about fifty silvers left, grateful for the spoils Hawke split for the group after each escapade , but she wasn't certain if that would be enough for a staff. She hummed as she tried to decide to risk it or not…

'Merrill, you like rocky path ways right?', Hawke asked as he patted her shoulder, jumping her from her ponderings. 'No? Why?', she asked with an innocent look. Hawke kept that smile on his face as he pulled her with him to the exit as Fenris and Isabela joined them.

'Please don't hurt me for saying this buuut…'.

Outside Kirkwall

Merrill was convinced in some other life, Hawke was an elf. Never had she met a human who loved the outdoors so much that they go to the most rockiest places in all the Free Marches. The four walked up the hill, herself and Fenris often jumping or stepping on sharp pebbles. She loved walking sure but on softer grounds, not spiky rocks of evilness.

Fenris kept cursing and glaring at the ground as if it was a mage taunting him, if his glares and growls were any indication which worried her and slightly cautioned her to stay close to Hawke. The human was whistling silently as he led them up the hill while Isabela was still eyeing her new toy.

Merrill asked her how much did it cost and she merely replied "it was a steal Kitten", with that gleam in her eye that gave the answer. Sometimes Merrill asks herself why does she ask those questions when it comes to Isabela. Hawke then held his hand up to stop them from walking, all eyes were on the scene that befell before them.

One templar wearing much heavier looking templar armour grabbed another younger looking templar by his armour's collar and pulled in him close. 'Andraste be my witness Wilmod, I will have the truth out of you!', the short coppery haired templar spoke, his voice full of promise of pain. The young templar whimpered in fear as his hands were up slightly, as if he debated pushing him off him. 'M-mercy ser, mercy!', he pleaded.

'Where it possible', the older templar spoke. Wilmod pleaded again, then received a knee to the stomach and collapsed on his knees in pain as the templar drew his sword. 'I will know where's you're going! And I will now!', he threatened.

Merrill was shocked by this display. She knew templars were harsh to mages but to their own? The boy was barely older than her and his life was in danger by a fellow knight. She clutched her fists in anger and disgust as Hawke seemed to think this interrogation had gone far enough as he approached the scene.

Then, Wilmod laughed.

The group stopped in place as the young templar slowly got up, his laughter turned to cackling as he stood up properly, his face sported a mad grin as his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. 'You've stricken your last blow templar!', he said as his body started to float off the ground. Then his body was encased in reddish light, blinding the five.

When the light faded, what was Wilmod was now a shade demon as several others formed around them. 'On second thought, we probably should've let him beat him some more to soften him up', Hawke said as he drew his staff. 'Damn your niceness and need to save people', Isabela chastised as she drew her daggers and ran toward a demon with Fenris in tow as Merrill stood back to blast a few demons up on the hill.

The templar easily cut down a shade demon with practiced skills as his body was surrounded the templar aura, lyrium could be heard by the mages as he blocked a shade's claw with his shield and plunged his sword into its single exposed eye.

Merrill kept the demons off Fenris and Isabela as the two sliced and chopped the demons that came near while the ones that tried to attack their flank were crushed by Merrill's rock magic and shocked by the lightning. She shook her hands after each lightning spell, the burning sensation of the heat harmed her despite leaving no scars or burns.

The biggest problem for a mage without a staff and among many reasons why it was essential for a mage to carry a staff. Silly people just assume the giant stick was just for show, ha

When the final shade was destroyed by Hawke's fire ball, the templar approached him. 'I knew…I knew he was involved in something sinister!', he panted. He looked at the remains of the demons, his brown eyes still unconvinced by what has just occurred. If Merrill was honest she was trying to wrap her mind around this too.

The only beings that were able to be possessed by demons were mages, as they were the only people connected to the fade. Templars on the other hand were trained to fight against such power, it was why they were in charge of the circles. It's not impossible for people without magic to be possessed that was true however Merrill remembered the Keeper explain it'd take a lot of power to put a demon inside someone, an experienced blood mage for example would be able to accomplish such tasks but even then, it'd take awhile.

'Looks like the Maker has a thing for you. If my crew didn't show up, you'd be a demon snack', Hawke said as the templar looked at him. 'I am Knight-Captain Cullen. I thank you for your help', he said with a grateful smile. 'I've been conducting an investigation of my own. Several recruits have gone missing and Wilmod was the only one to have returned'.

'So the rumours of templars going missing isn't just a rumour then', Fenris said. 'Sadly not. I was hoping to scare him into confessing but…well you can see how that worked', he said. 'Have you found another templar named Keran? His sister has been trying to find him for several weeks now', Hawke asked.

'I'm afraid not. But thankfully I do know where we can start. Both of them were seen at the Blooming Rose with an…entertainer', he said, though Merrill saw a bashful look on his face. 'Excellent, we'll head over and see if we can find anything', Hawke said, understanding a templar's weakness very well.

'Thank you. Meet me at the gallows if you find anything', Cullen said. He left the four as they headed back to Kirkwall. Merrill was wondering what was so bad about this Blooming Rose…

Blooming Rose

She was starting to see his difficulties about this place.

The Blooming Rose was apparently a brothel that was very wealthy thanks to its templar visitors. The place itself was actually nice too, several red carpets made of the finest silks, the smells of incense and jaded candles was identified by her nose, sexy musical singers and performers were easily spotted in the corner, some women wearing some of the skimpiest clothing the dalish had ever seen.

Fenris seemed unimpressed by this place, though he gained a lot of attention from both men and women, the workers and visitors alike watched him as he returned their interested looks with a glare and a snarl.

Isabela of course was the main attraction the elf noticed as all eyes that weren't on her fellow elf, were following the beautiful woman as she confidently walked with Hawke, playfully winking at some of the patrons, Creators she swore she saw her wave some of the workers with a familiar voice, as if she knew them.

Then again from what she heard, she comes here on a regular bases so she's probably well acquainted with these people. She stuck close to Hawke as the mage brushed past a few workers as he tried to find the person in charge of the brothel, ignoring the flirty offers of some scantly clothed women, which it for some reason irked Merrill when she saw an elf speak with him.

She was a…pretty elf, long silky brown hair that reached her shoulder, elegant skin with an impressive set of breasts, which caused Merrill to look at her own pair, annoyed and feeling self-conscious of herself. When she saw the elf place a hand on Hawke's arm, it took all of Merrill's will not to run over and tear her hand off Hawke's arm…and probably set her on fire.

'Somebody's getting possessive~', Isabela teased as she prodded the elf's shoulder. She turned to her with a look. Then looked away as a blush formed on her face accompanied by a pout. 'Between you and me? Your ass is nicer', Isabela playfully whispered. To add, she gave the elf a gentle pat on her rear, earning a squeak from the elf as she stood up properly while placing her hands upon her rear, face alit.

She heard a disgusted groan from Fenris, to which she ignored as Hawke politely declined the elf's offer as he walked past her hurriedly. He found the owner of this fine establishment, a woman named Viveka, who gave him the women who Wilmod and Keran visited the most, which was a woman named Idunna, the "Exotic Wonder". Merrill had to admit the girls could be called worse.

The four headed for the prostitute's room, which was located on the right wing of the stairs. Inside, Merrill felt a chill run down her spine. A malevolent force was here, dark whispers of dark magic. A familiar feeling that she was all too well knowing off.

'Idunna? Do you remember "entertaining" two templars?', he asked. She turned to Hawke with a seductive smile, her eyes were strange to Merrill, the colour seemed faded from…well she didn't know how a colour from eyes could fade bar dying, but something was very wrong here. 'I entertain plenty of men Messere. You'll have to be bit more specific', she mused as she strolled around the bed.

Hawke sighed as he followed her as she placed herself on the bed. 'Wilmod and Keran, two younger recruits. You met and had fun, have you seen them?', he asked again. She looked her fingers as she obviously pretended to ponder if she had. 'Can't say I have darling…but questions are boring, how bout something more…engaging?', she said. She eyed him and his companions, Merrill felt another strange sensation over her as the entertainer smirked at her.

'Look we're kinda on a job, so if you could drop the act I'd appreciate your cooperation', Hawke said, annoyance in his tone. "Also if you keep eyeing him like some sort've steak I'm going to hurt you", Merrill thought to herself. 'How bout you answer a question for me? Who told you about little old me?', she whispered.

Hawke opened his mouth to speak, but then Idunna's eyes darkened as Hawke was seemingly frozen in place. 'It was Viveka…she showed me…her books', he struggled, as though the words were escaping his lips like prisoners escaping prison. Idunna slowly got up, annoyance flashed on her face before she formed a smirk on her lips. 'That little tramp…I'll deal with her as soon as I decide what to do with you four', she said.

Merrill felt as though her blood had frozen, her entirely body felt unresponsive save for her eyes as she looked to Isabela and Fenris for aid, but she could see them unable to move. Fenris was grunting and growling as he tried to fight this bound over himself as Isabela tried to fight back.

'You…hmm…killing such a mage is a waste…Maybe I should torture you first…no that'd be boring and a waste', Idunna hummed as she walked around Hawke, eyeing him like a statue. Then, she placed a hand on his toned chest that she felt through the fabric of his robe. She hummed in approval, furthering Merrill's anger and frustration.

'Or perhaps…a pet? A bodyguard?', she mused. Then, she formed a grin on her face. 'Maybe, a plaything to serve my needs', she whispered. Oh that was it!

Merrill gritted her teeth as she channelled every fibre of magic that her body contained and quietly chanted the spell she needed. Idunna noticed the enraged look Merrill had on her face, a coy smile formed on the mage's face. 'Aww, did I hurt your feelings knife ear?', she taunted as she approached the elf. Hawke tried to see what the witch was going to do to Merrill but his eyes could only move so much to see her.

Idunna placed a hand on Merrill's cheek, the green emerald eyes burned with hate for this mage as Idunna kept that smug look on her face. 'Worried I'll take your master from you? Oh don't worry, I'm fond of keeping pets', she further taunted. Then, Merrill clenched her fist as the magic manifested and with a cry, she broke the bounds that tied the four down. Idunna's eyes widened in horror when Merrill sported her own smug look. Before she could attempt the spell again, Hawke grabbed her shoulder and slammed her into the wall.

'Try one more stunt, and I'm going to rip out your eyes!', Hawke growled as Isabela and Fenris grabbed their weapons, revenge was clear in their eyes as Merrill was surrounded by a fiery greenish aura with rocks dancing around her right hand and lighting circling around her left hand. Idunna didn't know who she was more scared of now, the mage holding her at neck point, or the elf with magic.

'Now talk! Where is Keran!?', Hawke demanded, all humour gone and now replaced with anger. Idunna gulped in fear as Hawke's eyes promised pain. 'U-Under Darktown, the Sanctuary is being guarded by the one who taught me, Tarohne!', she explained. 'Then that's where we're going. The templars can have you', Hawke said. He elbowed her in the face, knocking her out and dropped her to the ground.

'Shouldn't we kill her?', Isabela asked. 'Trust me, she'll wish she was dead when the templars find her', Hawke said as he walked out of the room, followed by the others. With no time to waste, they headed for Darktown to find the missing templar.

On the way out however, the same elf who was eyeing up Hawke gave a flirty smile as he ran past her. Her eyes fell on Merrill who was glaring at her. She pointed at her eyes at first then to the elf with a dark look.

'Mine!', she threatened.

Sanctuary

The four found the place just hidden behind some wooden walls, easily broken by Fenris and like they thought, the dark magic was detected. Isabela disabled the traps at the entrance, cutting the wire lines, removing the pressure plates and activating the fire walls by tossing rocks at the switches.

Merrill was keeping an out for the demons that this Tarohne could have summoned for guardians of this place, Hawke himself was drawing magical energies from his staff in preparation for the oncoming battle they will have soon.

Once they reached the deeper sections of the base, they found a temple in a strange yellow ice like cage. Shirtless and in a ball, still like a statue. 'That's an interesting cage', Hawke mused. 'Is he still alive though?', Fenris asked. Merrill was about to check, before her eyes fell upon four mages that approached them.

Three of them were males, faces covered in green cloth to hide their faces, not that it mattered since they won't bother to remember their faces when they're done with them. However the fourth in front of them was a woman, tattoos very faded, purple lip stick with a healthy tan. However the madness in her eyes said this woman had more than her fair share of murder.

'So someone finally finds our home', she said so sweetly. 'We found the crazies folks', Isabela cheered as she and Fenris drew their weapons. 'You've got one chance to surrender, otherwise one group is going to walk out of here', Hawke warned, though judging by his tone Merrill had a guess he knew they were going to dispense some murdering upon them.

'Templars think they're untouchable, that its just mages that get the demons in them, but how little do they know. A simple bind to a host and the perfect waiting abomination', she bragged, pride in her discovery of such talents.

'How many possessed templars under the Knight-Commander will it take to drive her mad? Or maker, what if we grant her paranoia's wish and deliver an army of demons to her door step?'. 'Okay I get the message…stabby and blasting time!', Hawke said.

Without warning, Hawke fired a ball of fire at Tarohne, but his attack was destroyed by the blue barrier surrounding her and her mages. 'Kill the vessels if you must!', she ordered as they drew their staves.

Two of the mages fired energy at the four, missing them as Hawke deflected their spells with his own and redirected their destination to the walls or floors. Isabela tossed a knife at a mage, hitting him in the neck and sending him stumbling backwards, gurgling and choking on his blood.

Fenris ran past Hawke and Merrill as he swung his large sword and chopped two of the foolish mages in half, not breaking his stride as he charged at Tarohne. He gripped the sword with both hands as he brought the blade down with all his might upon her. Unfortunately her barrier rose up quickly and not only protected her, but due to the sheer strength used by the elf, used the same force to blow him away.

Fenris slammed onto the ground with a heavy thud and worrying crack as he coughed blood. Merrill cupped her hands together and channelled a large thin ball of purple electricity and with a cry, aimed her hands at the barrier and fired a never ending torrent of lightning on her opponent.

The barrier held on though as Tarohne held the power over Merrill's spell thanks to her staff amplifying the barrier's power. Sweat began to run down Merrill's forehead as she struggled to break the barrier. If she had a staff she could've broken that barrier down easily but her hands were starting to hurt as the heat from the electricity begun to burn her.

Then, just before she stopped from exhaustion, Isabela tossed both her daggers at the barrier, catching Tarohne's attention as she held up one hand to amplify power to the barrier while her staff blocked Merrill's lightning. The daggers bounced harmlessly off the barrier but Merrill saw the exhaustion of using so much power to keep up the barrier.

With one push, Merrill channelled everything she had left into destroying the barrier, the lightning grew larger and more ferocious, wildly shocking everything that was close to the torrent. Tarohne struggled to keep up the barrier but Merrill refused to let up as she took steps forward to her, pushing more power into the attack.

Tarohne had no choice, she aimed her hand at the elf and fired a single bolt of energy at her. The bolt managed to hit Merrill in the stomach, blasting her off her feet and onto her side, the lightning disappearing as her hands clutched her stomach in pain.

Tarohne smirked in victory, before she saw Hawke's arms covered in fire. The barrier fell as Tarohne's body became to weary to throw up another and the energy blast drained whatever mana she had left to protect herself. Hawke didn't hold back as he sent a wave of flames at her with both hands, completely swallowing her up in it's crimson waves, leaving naught but ash.

He panted from the over use of magic, his love for burning stuff will be his undoing one day. Isabela helped Merrill up from the ground as Hawke tended to Fenris, who seemed no worse for wear. They heard Keran's voice cry out for help, something about his mother and lights.

They approached the statue but it suddenly vanished, dropping him on his stomach. He slowly stood up, his body seemed un stable and weary, as if he had been in that position for more than just a day. His brown hair was messy and unkempt, face keen with sweat and tiredness, as though he had been deprived of sleep, not that Merrill could blame him.

'W-Where, where am I? What happened?', he asked. Hawke raised his hand up to try and calm him. 'We're helping Cullen investigate the missing templars, and we interrogated Idunna. She aid you'd be here and tada, you are', Hawke said. Keran looked at him with gratitude, however Fenris wasn't sure. 'Is it Keran? Or a demon', he growled.

Keran paled when he asked, but Merrill approached him and poked a spot of his blood under him, his feet were cut too. She checked it and shook her head. 'It's clean. There are no traces of demons in him', she explained. Though the white elf wasn't convinced, it was enough for Hawke to allow Keran to return to the gallows and explain his situation to Cullen.

'We'll meet you there and see what comes next', Hawke said as the templar nodded and ran off. 'Come on, we'll meet with them in a bit', Hawke said.

Nightfall

Merrill was never so egger to plop onto her terrible bed in her life. Today had been hard on the group, between demons, blood mages, templars and apostate prostitutes, Creators it was enough for her to simply fall on the ground and go to sleep. It seemed Fenris and Isabela were in agreement with her, but Hawke's honeyed words of a soft warm bed being preferable to the filthy ground was the motivation to keep them awake.

They left Fenris at his mansion after Hawke checked to see if he took on any serious wounds after the fight and after a "polite" reassuring from the elf, left him to his devices. Reaching Lowtown just as the darkness descended, Isabela retired to the Hanged Man.

Hawke escorted the elf to her home, not wanting to risk any baddies attacking her, while she assured him she'd be fine, he was adamant in making sure she got her well deserved rest. Once she reached her home, fed Atisha, who was dancing around her mistress with joy when she returned, cleaned herself up, she practically fell onto the bed with a thud. Not bothering to cover herself in sheets for as soon as her head hit her pillow, she fell asleep.

However during the night, she felt something rubbing her sharp ear, earning a ticklish giggle from her. She lazily opened her eyes to see Atisha pawing at her ears with an insistent mewl. The kitten hopped off her head and wobbled to the kitchen. The elf stifled a yawn as she pushed herself off the straw bed and followed the small thing in. Maybe she wanted some milk she thought to herself, feeling thirsty at the thought of the delicious white liquid. Instead however, she saw the kitten looking at the corner of her lamp table.

To her surprise, it was a staff unlike anything she'd ever seen. It was a grey blue pole with red wraps around it for a more easy grip and comfortable for the user. The bottom of the staff was a blue steel pike with smaller spikes on the hilt. The top was a large ring with several smaller rings around the silver disc. There was a note attached to the staff.

Plucking the white note off the staff, Merrill smiled at the handwriting.

"This was an old staff my father used years ago, figured he'd be happy if this was used to help me and my misadventures. Wouldn't want to those hands to be burned would we?

Isaac

P.S

Isabela's right~"

She blinked at that last part, until her eyes widened when she recalled her conversation with Isabela, who was commenting…on her…

Oh Mythal she was not going to have a dreamless night…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**A game**_

It was done.

Finally after all those months of scraping, saving and killing, Hawke had FINALLY got the coin for the expedition.

Once he counted the money twice…alright three times…four maybe? Regardless, after ensuring he had the amount needed, the mage and dwarf approached Bartrand, who was still being the usual grumpy brother that Varric…liked. Of course he was upset that his devious(and charming) brother had hired Hawke as a partner without his consent, but after the younger dwarf cheerfully reminded him that unless they had the coin, he relented once Hawke delivered.

With both coin and the maps from Anders, the expedition was paid for and needed a few more weeks in order to get a move on. So it was a perfect excuse to celebrate this long bloody journey of the Hawke.

Merrill was happy that he managed to save up that much for the expedition, he was already organising a few things before they'd get going. However, Isabela being the fun queen they all know, dragged both him and his mopey little brother to the Hanged Man for drinks.

So there the group was, by the large table in Varric's room, awaiting for Isabela's game to be explained while also waiting for Hawke to grab the first round. Merrill was severely uncertain about this though when Isabela made sure she was getting a drink too, claiming it'd be a sign and very rude if there's a member of this small group sitting there without booze.

She was apprehensive as well, namely because she never had a sip of alcohol before, not once even among the clan. The closest thing to such was a grape wine, even then she barely had a sip because she was supposed to be studying. She also knows how dangerous a drunk can be, if the brutes in the alienage were any indication.

Hawke eventually returned with a tray carrying tankards of various drinks for everyone. Merrill looked at hers, nervously looking at the strange liquid, do they bubble as well?

'So this game you've been dying to have with us?', Varric asked as he placed the deck of cards he hoped they'd use tonight. 'Its an old game but a good one too!', Isabela chimed. 'Does it involve removing clothes?', Aveline asked, regretting participating already. 'No Man Hands, it's more of a, I want to do that but never had a chance too', she chimed.

'Basically, one person says "I never" something, anyone who did drinks, people who don't have to keep the tankards on the table', she explained. She gained a collective sounds of "oh" and hums of interest. 'So whose going first?', she asked. Shrugging, Carver started.

'I've never…been to Orlais', he said. For that, Isabela, Aveline and Anders took a sip of their drinks. He turned his eyes to Hawke, who was mentally training to think of something he never did that could be interesting. He clicked his fingers as an idea formed.

'I've never slept with the empress', he said. He gained a few chuckles as to everyone's surprise, Fenris drank. Once he placed his drink down, he noticed everyone was looking at him in shock and curiosity. 'How the hell did you do that?', Isabela asked, now a little jealous of the white elf. He merely shrugged at the question as if they were chatting about the weather. 'I was involved in an apparent attempt on her life while I acted as a servant. Accidentally saved her and was rewarded by coin to Kirkwall and a night of…thrills with her and her maid', he said.

'…Lucky bastard', Isabela muttered. Next was Varric, who was taking down notes of this little information, this could be a best seller. 'I've never been chased by a bear', he said. Merrill debated drinking as the more she looked at her drink the more convinced she was it'd kill her. However, a quick nudge from Isabela and a smirk from the licious pirate, she relented and took a sip.

She coughed as the taste washed down her throat, it tasted old and burned her. She wiped the taste from her lip with the back of her arm as she was rewarded with chuckles from Varric while praise from Isabela. 'Care to explain that little incident Daisy?', he asked.

Merrill gulped as the blush formed on her cheeks. 'W-Well, when I was younger, Tamlen and Lynn tricked me into stealing our fish back from the bear…I accidentally fell on him and…spent four hours running away'. Everyone, even Fenris and Anders laughed at that, the image of an even smaller Merrill running away from a colossus sized bear.

Hawke patted her head in an attempt to cheer her up. 'Clearly you out ran it if you're still here', he said. 'No…I accidentally fell into a ditch…and stayed down for two days', she mumbled. Everyone laughed even harder at her. She shuddered at that memory as everyone continued to laugh, she absolutely hated being stuck in that ditch. She lived off what berries grew down there and thankfully it rained for water.

'Let's keep going, this is grade a material folks', the dwarf said. Merrill looked at Isabela, who was drawing a circle with her finger as she pursed her lips while her dirty mind tried to come up with a good one. 'It doesn't need to involve sex Isabela', Aveline groaned as the pirate was seemingly dragging this out.

'I know Avy, but that'd be boring~', she chimed. She got a glare in return from the red head as she clicked her fingers. 'I've never drew a beard on a statue of Andraste!'. The Hawke brothers looked at each other before they silently sipped their drinks, suddenly interested in the table. 'Bull', Varric said, unable to believe the two would risk it.

'I wish', Hawke bemoaned, rubbing his temples. 'To be young and foolish again', Anders chuckled. 'It wasn't our fault! Peaches tricked us- Hawke spluttered his drink as Carver spoke, glaring at his little brother. 'You swore we'd never speak of that again!', the elder Hawke growled as to Merrill's surprise she saw a blush across his face. She smiled subtly to herself, he looked so bashful~

'Ooh, somebody's been naughty~', Isabela teased as she poked the mage. Hawke growled as Carver looked anywhere but at his brother. 'Come on Hawke, what exactly are you so shy about?', Anders joined the tease. The mage gave one final glare to Carver as he sighed and begun his tale.

'When Carver and I were younger, much more stupid then today I'll admit, a girl named Peaches promised us a kiss if we pranked the chantry', he started, hesitating to continue when he realized everyone was listening intently to him. 'We…agreed to draw a beard on every statue of Andraste in our chantry…and we nearly succeeded'.

'Until we accidentally drew a moustache on the templar sleeping', Carver mumbled. 'How did you guys-

'…We were very…VERY…stupid', Hawke mumbled as he placed his head in his hand in dismay. 'He caught us, brought us to the revered mother who was in a meeting with several others, and the moment they saw us…they burst laughing'.

'That templar was not gentle with the clapping', Hawke said. Everyone laughed at the two men, who both looked like they were hoping some bandit would enter and kill them. Merrill in particular was laughing happily, her mind conjuring up a fun image of a short innocent yet mischievous little Hawke with that smirk of his.

"Adorable~"', she mused.

'If we're done laughing at the stupidity of the Hawke Brothers, can we move on?', Carver growled. 'Spoilsport', Anders joked as he thought off his own little I never. Slowly he nodded. 'I've never won a game of Wicked Grace against Isabela', he said with a shrug. 'I don't think anyone's accomplished that Blondie, may as well have said I've never been to the moon', Varric replied.

However, the heard coughing. All eyes fell to Merrill, her tankard held by her small hand as she placed fist by her mouth to hold back her coughing. She sheepishly smiled as Isabela smirked at her. '…I let her win', she said. Merrill just smiled in response to that attempt to retain her dignity.

'Learn something new everyday', Hawke said as Aveline mused her drink. 'I've never been with a woman', Aveline said simply. To that, the men drank to her never as Isabela gave Merrill a wink as she joined the drink as the elf shyly blushed. 'Good times', Carver said, recalling Peaches. Hawke rolled his eyes as his brother told Isabela about her, Merrill blinked at him.

He simply smiled at her.

'I've never been with a man', Carver said, ignoring the disappointed looks from Isabela. To this, Aveline, Isabela, Fenris and Anders drank to that while Merrill's face matched the red of Aveline's hair. 'Ooh~ We've a virgin among us~', Isabela cooed as she formed a large evil grin on her face. Merrill turned darker as Isabela, Carver and Varric chuckled at the adorable elf. Hawke merely rubbed her back gently.

'No shame in not experiencing sexual intercourse Merrill', he said kindly. Merrill gave him a grateful smile. 'Okay whose next?'.

Later

Hawke really should've thought better of this little game.

He sat in the corner of Varric's room, relaxed as he watched his friends.

Carver, the stubborn little brother he loves/hates, was nursing a mug at the table, grumbling and occasionally going on about being stuck in Hawke's shadow, which the older Hawke ignored since he got enough of his brother's crap at home.

To his surprise and slight joy, he saw Anders and Fenris, arms around each other's shoulder, kicking in the air while they both grinned ear to ear singing the national anthem of Kirkwall. This was probably the happiest Hawke had ever see them together, he wished he had someway to keep this forever. Maker why couldn't he be have born with a talent for drawing or painting?

To his right he saw Varric passed out next to Aveline, both had their heads on the tables, tankards spilt over and he heard snores from them. The poor dwarf challenged the guardswoman to a drinking contest and as Hawke could see, the results will include a very painful hangover for the two. Though knowing Aveline she'd probably just power through the pain and heck, for all he knew she couldn't get hangovers.

Isabela was the only one who wasn't passed out, she was just much louder and more rambunctious then when she was sober. She was yelling profanities about the chantry, circle, templars and something about a fluffy dog that cheated in a game of diamond back. The weird thing is Hawke can't tell if she's lying or not.

Merrill on the other hand…

'A-AND *HIC*, the moment the halla got out, *HIC*, s-s-s-she, nearly soiled herself when it ran across the camp and sent…sent…sent Lyn half across the damn camp!', she explained, her hand holding her now empty tankard as she swung her hands up and down to exaggerate while her face was sporting a red flush across her face as she kept giggling and hiccupping.

The elf was absolutely smashed with booze, two tankards were the novice's limits as soon as she finished, she started to become louder and energetic, plus braver too as she challenged Fenris to a fist fight. Hawke was very glad the white elf was just as drunk as her.

'I'd better take her home before she summons an army of trees', he said as he got off his chair. Unlike the others, he was as sober as a chantry brother. He approached the elf as he dodged Fenris' kick, earning a quick apology from him.

Before he reached her, the black haired elf turned to him, giving him a drunken smile. 'Isaac-Oh I mean Hawke!', she cheered. Hawke chuckled at her as she tried to stand up but nearly stumbling back on the wall. Managing to catch herself, she wobbled over to him, often stumbling before she kept catching herself.

She stood in front of him and gave what he guessed was a seductive smile as she stood in a pose. 'How you doing you magical man?', she said, wobbling and looking very unsteady. 'I'm quite well, but I think you've had enough', he said as he took her now empty tankard and place it on the table. Merrill looked at him with her perfect teeth showing as Hawke placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her out of the Hanged Man, hoping to avoid the elf stumbling and crashing into things.

Merrill's Home

'He thinks he's SOOOOOO perfect! "Look at me, I'm a mage who became an abomination but am really a good guy!"', Merrill berated as Hawke laughed at her drunken ramblings. 'He's such a hypocrite! So what if I do bad magic? I'm not the one with the demon in my head!'.

The elf was completely gone, her drunken rambles became less coherent and more of mutters, grunts and occasional, swearing to the a blond mage that he's well aware off.

Finally he managed to get the door open just before the elf could go on about how much of a jerk Anders is. Once inside, he locked the door behind him, deciding to stay the night in case Merrill does something severely stupid. He saw Atisha already sleeping in her small bed on the table, gentle purrs could be heard from the small kitten as she occasionally scratch her nose while her mistress stumbled to her room. He heard a few bumps and thuds here there while hearing Merrill ask why does the house have so many walls and why was everything spinning.

He stretched his arms as the beer was starting to take hold his tired body. He was hoping to get more work done tomorrow so an early night…well as early as a nights out could be, was in order. He slowly walked to the lounge chair Merrill added last week to take his place and rest.

'Isaac? Could you come over here for a bit?', Merrill said. Hawke turned to see her silhouette upon the wall from the candle light by her bed. He entered her room and then once he turned to her, he froze on the spot.

Merrill was sitting on her bed, her tunic and chain-mail was missing as the single piece of upper clothing that stuck to her skin was her bra, her skirt was slightly loose as he could see bits of her flesh, her hair no long braided but instead it was loose and wild looking. She stared up at the stunned human, a tiny hue of red was on her cheeks as she looked up at him.

'I've…been thinking, and Isabela has a point', she said softly. She got off her bed and sauntered over to him. Gently, she placed a hand on his broad shoulder, smiling as she placed her other hand on his stubbled cheek, making sure she was all he'd focus on. His blue eyes were fixed upon her own green eyes, he felt his heart hammer in his chest as she pressed herself against his larger frame.

'Maybe…we should rectify me', she said as he felt her hand trail down his chest, slowly stopping at the straps of his robe. 'And I want, you to help me', she whispered. Hawke's arms twitched, fingers wiggled as if they were trying to grab her like she'd disappear if he let her go. Desire washed over him as he felt her desire touch him to the core, want in her eyes.

Could he? Can he accept her offer and give her what she desires?

A/N. Okay I'm not gonna lie, I don't think this was my best. I originally had a great idea for the drinking game but my mind went blank so I literally used whatever I could think of. But I did have fun writing the final parts of this chapter and for the first time, leave with a cliff hanger.

So what happens next? Will Isaac submit to his mistress or will he resist and preserve her?

We'll see~


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**About last night…**_

If Merrill has learned anything ever since she came to Kirkwall, its that alcohol is an evil creation that should never enter her mouth ever again. Granted some of the drinks she had were nice and they did made her feel nice and warm, but one thing Hawke warned her about, were the aftermaths.

Hangovers…

The moment she opened her eyes, it was if she was starring directly into the sun, pain danced across her emerald eyes as her head felt as though a halla was stamping on her. The noise outside did little to help her as she could hear the heavy rain storms plummeting on her small house, echoing loudly as she willed herself not to move so much.

She felt so nauseous as well, her stomach felt so empty yet she felt as if she had to throw out everything in her stomach as if she just finished a feast. She made a mental promise to never, EVER go drinking with the group, especially if Isabela goads her into drinking more than her common sense would allow.

Atisha, Creators bless the tiny kitty's heart, was being more behaved than ever as the tiny kitten as sleeping upon her mistress's stomach, often scratching her fluffy ear and purring happily when Merrill petted her soft head.

She tried to get up and continue her work but the throbbing pain, burrowed deep into her brain hurt so much it was as if just thinking alone equalled a blow to the head. She had no idea how humans or for that matter, dwarves could put up with such agony.

Then, she heard a knock on the door, which made her hiss in pain from the sound. Atisha raised her head up at the sound and pounced to the ground, sprinting to the door. Merrill heard the door opening up and she heard little Atisha mewl in protest as the familiar clicking of boots gently sounded in the elf's ears.

Isabela entered the room with the tiny kitten trying to paw the pirate's nose to try and escape her prison. Merrill smiled at the pirate softly as she settled the rebel kitty on the stomach of her bed ridden elf, who gently rubbed her kitten's neck softly.

'You doing okay?', the pirate asked, softly as she was aware of the first timer getting a hangover. 'My head gets hurt a lot lately', Merrill whispered. She noticed Isabela carried a small leather bag, now settled on the ground. She reached in and pulled out a green bottle and some herbs. 'Old remedy, should clear your head', she said as she poured her cup.

Sitting up with some difficulty, Merrill awaited as the pirate mixed the herbs with the liquid. 'How are the others?', the elf asked with some curiosity. 'Varric refused to get his ass up, said he just wanted to cuddle with Bianca for the day', the pirate chirped. Merrill giggled at the image of Varric hugging his crossbow in bed, she'd swear he'd whisper sweet nothings to that thing.

'Man Hands was up and kicking when I saw her, though she did grimace when I waved at her, think she wasn't happy to see yours truly', Isabela giggled. 'Fenris and Anders refused to say anything about last night when I brought up their bonding. Shame really, they looked so cute'.

Merrill was hoping that would at the very least improve their attitudes to each other, but alas drinks can only do so much harm than good. Still at least she knew that fun and were good enough not to argue for the night so she'd consider that a victory. 'Hawke said Carver's way too grumpy today, he said he's less thoughtful as a drunk and more snide when sober'.

Merrill made a sigh when she heard. Is he ever happy she wondered, unable to recall a single moment when the little Hawke would actually be happy once in awhile. 'Hawke's probably the one guy who isn't suffering a hangover, lucky bastard said Anders', the pirate said as she finished the mixture and handed the cup to Merrill.

Taking it gently and with a quiet "thank you", took a sip of the drink. It tasted sweet and a bit salty, but otherwise it was an easy drink for her. She managed to finish it with the third gulp with a gentle sigh of relief, feeling the pain subside.

'So?', Isabela started. Merrill looked at her oddly, noticing the gleam in her beautiful eyes that only appeared when she's planning something, or when it's dirty stories. 'It's nice', she said, looking at the empty cup. 'Oh Kitten I know it's nice. I made it. I was talking about Hawke!', she replied, pushing her slightly to her left. Merrill blinked in confusion as she tried to rack he brain for an answer to the question.

'…What about Hawke?', she said. 'What happened last night?'. Merrill looked at her laps as she tried recollect the memory of the night before but because of her intoxication, memories were few and nothing more than blurry images. 'I…don't remember much', she said. She wished she did though, because her heart was screaming, pleading she'd recall the night.

Another part of her was hoping not to. She knows the dangers of being under the influence of alcohol can make anyone do incredibly stupid things or say things they'd never say to their mothers. She knew she must've looked incredibly stupid in front of her "crush" as Isabela stated before to the elf.

At this, Isabela's gleam faded to a look of worry for the elf at her silence. She gently placed a hand on the elf's back and rubbed it soothingly. Then, the elf clasped her mouth with a lurch, bending forward slightly. 'K-Kitten?', the pirate asked the suddenly moving elf.

When she leaned forward to see her face, the elf's face took the colour of her clothes and her cheeks were bloated. 'Oh shit…', the pirate said…

Later…

'Sorry…', Merrill coughed, paler than earlier and now tasting something nasty in her mouth. Isabela was currently in her kitchen, the sound of running waters were all she could hear other than a ferocious sounding of cloth scrubbing cloth. Atisha was sitting near her master's head on the desk by her bed, watching her mistress lay her head down on the pillow as she rubbed her temple with exhaustion.

Isabela returned to the elf as she tossed the cloth upon her leather bag with a grimace as she wiped her hands clean of anything left of Merrill's stomach. There was a noticeable stain on her stomach that was now wet and Merrill was certain she saw bits of…food, on her tunic.

'Well now I know elves don't throw up rainbows and flowers', the pirate muttered as she shivered at the memory. The elf got colour to her face although not for healthy reasons as the pirate now sat at a distance from the elf. 'Could've warn me', she teased the elf. Merrill sheepishly smiled at the pirate's smiling face as she petted her head.

Atisha waved a paw at the pirate's hand, as if attempting to swipe it away from her master's head. The two looked at the jealous kitty, who was glaring at the busty pirate while in a pouncing position, though her attempt to seem threatening only furthered the cute factor she was unaware of.

'Looks like your kitten isn't fond of me', the pirate said teasingly. 'Atisha has claimed my head as her bed…she's not overly fond of others ruffling me', Merrill chimed as she lazily lifted her hand up for Atisha to play with. The kitten saw her raising hand and instantly forgotten Isabela and begun to nuzzle into the palms of the dalish with purrs.

She plucked the kitten off the desk and placed her softly in her arms, letting the small thing snuggle into her chest. 'So you have no idea if you and Hawke…?', she asked. Merrill's small smile faded as she took on a relieved yet disappointed look. 'No. I'm still a virgin…so he didn't do anything…I think', she said.

Though Isabela was confident Hawke would sooner tear out his own throat than lay a hand on Merrill, it was still a weight of her chest that her feeling about Hawke was accurate as it most of the time was. Still she wondered what did happen last night if Hawke didn't sleep with her, because he was sort've drunk too.

'Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow', the pirate said as she patted the elf's stomach. She gave Atisha one last ruffle, furthering the kitten's annoyance as she tried to scratch her fingers in protest.

She gave the elf one last look before she exited the small house, answers were awaiting her at the Hawke's nest.

Hanged Man

'Come on Varric, you and Bianca spent enough time in bed', Aveline said, as she and Hawke stood at the end of the dwarf's bed. The dwarf grumbled in response as he grabbed one of his pillows and slammed it over his face, hoping its feathery powers could repel the persistent guardswoman. Hawke was chuckling as he watched Aveline try to pry the pillow from the dwarf, who by this point, looked like he was ready to get his sweet heart and punish the evil woman.

The mage wasn't exactly in top condition himself but because of his magic and little drinking last night, he was in the perfect state compared to some of the others. Carver had been sleeping here since the man was far too heavy for the older Hawke to carry home, thanking his stars Varric had a spare room for the warrior.

He debated bringing him back home and leaving him for the day, but he didn't want to get into a heated argument with his mother and Gamlen about his brother's state, maker knows he'd never be able to go out with his friends again.

'Is the grumpy dwarf still in bed?'. He turned to see Isabela walking up the stairs, forming her smirk as she saw Aveline try to drag him out of bed. 'Bianca refuses to let him out of her sight even for a second, she's worried he'll get drunk again', he said. '*Tch*, she should lighten up a bit and have fun', the pirate pouted as she leaned against the door frame.

'You two are talking about the crossbow right?', Aveline asked. 'She's more than a crossbow you evil woman', Varric grumbled as he lazily swung a hand to fend her off him as he pushed himself away from her. 'Leave him Ave, he's not going anywhere', Hawke said, placing a hand on her shoulder before she'd throw him out of his bed…and through the walls. Aveline looked between Hawke and Varric before relenting and walking out with the two in tow as the dwarf clutched onto Bianca lovingly as he formed a smile.

'Don't worry baby, nothing will ever come between us', he whispered into her compound, placing a soft delicate kiss upon the wooden frame.

He was unaware of Hawke's eyes catching the intimate scene that fell before him. He was going to keep that to himself as he closed the door behind him. 'Well…that had move love then a married couple', he said to himself as he followed Isabela down the stairs. With everyone either hung over or just busy, Hawke decided to spend the day relaxing and enjoy the quiet.

Isabela reappeared with two tankards of what he hoped wasn't alcohol as she settled on a chair in front of him. 'So no daring escapades today?', she asked as she took a mighty gulp of her drink. 'Unless we're going up against bunnies and cats, I'm pretty sure they'll collapse before we even find a set of demons, bandits, or whatever', Hawke chuckled.

'Kitten wouldn't even raise a hand at the bunnies, remember the last time?', Isabela asked. 'I remember', he replied with a smile. Once they were hunting down some bandits for a noble in the chantry on the wounded coast, Merrill accidentally hit a bunny with a spell and killed the poor blighter.

Hawke literally spent the next hour consoling the poor elf who cried her large eyes out, claiming she was a monster for killing such a cute little furry creature that had hopes and dreams of raising a large family.

'Speaking of Merrill, how is she?', he asked. He wanted to visit her after he took care of Varric. 'She's suffering but she'll be back on her feet by tomorrow if we let her get some sleep', the pirate said. 'But maybe you should check on her tonight, just in case some idiots get any ideas'.

It was a new rule between the two when it came to Merrill's well-being. When she got sick or significantly wounded they'd take turns staying with her in case of the alienage elves try anything, be it ransack her home or worse. Hawke was the one who'd mostly take up that job since he was her favourite among them.

'I'll stay over tonight', he said as he sipped his drink. 'Hey…what happened last night?', she asked. Hawke blinked when she popped the question, her topaz eyes were alit, meaning she knew he did something last night. 'I dropped her home, that's it', he said. Isabela gave him a smug look as she leaned back into her chair.

'Sure~ And those marks on your neck are fresh tattoos right?', she pointed at his neck which indeed had several marks on it. Hawke blushed as he tried to hide it by tightening his collar and lifting it up slightly in a vain attempt to hide them. 'So~ Unless you've been to the brothel, you and Kitten did more than just drop home and go'.

Hawke grunted in response as the pirate's smug look only grew when she realized she was right and that he was unable to deny it any further. 'Nothing…happened', he said dismissively. 'Right~'. Hawke groaned as she placed her elbows on the table and held her head on her open hands, like a child pestering her father to tell her a story before bed.

He sighed heavily. 'This is all that happened…'.

Last Night

Desire that was unmatched by anything he had ever felt, heart hammered in his chest as he could feel the heat spread across his chest as he felt her hands run down his chest. Her hair just beneath his nose smelled of apples and cinnamon with a hint of earth, her cheek placed on his chest.

Her hands were placed on his shoulders as she slowly moved her head to face the human. He saw the flush across her cheeks that only lit up her features, the elven tattoos seemed so, beautiful to him. Her large emerald eyes that made him feel so special when they fell on him, precious jewels he'd never sell no matter the price.

He could see the dizziness of the alcohol in them that was touched by desire and lust for him as he was very sure his own blue eyes were matching to the emotions within her own. Then, she stood on her toes as she her lips connected to his skin, just beneath his chin she begun to taste his neck. He gasped when her small soft lips sucked on the pulse on his neck as she hand slipped from his right shoulder to slip underneath his robe to feel his warm soft skin.

He gritted his teeth to conceal a groan as he felt his own hands clench, resisting her dangerous temptation. 'M-Merrill…', he spoke in a husky tone, his will breaking down like a wither wall as the more she touched him, the more he heard her voice, he was sure he would do something.

It seemed however, to motivate Merrill further in her drunken quest to break his will. The elf gave him a surprisingly coy smile as if she was used to seduction, pressing herself against his chest as she once more attacked his neck with butterfly kisses. Hawke made a silent in take of breath as he felt her breasts press against his chest.

Suddenly by instinct, he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall behind him, earning a gasp of surprise from the elf once he heard the thud. Head down as if trying to gather his thoughts, he gripped her shoulders tightly as the elf's breath hitched with desire and uncertainty. 'You can't…torture me like this', he growled as he faced her, eyes darkened with desire for her.

The elf didn't hide her face, she kept smiling at him, giving him a "come hither" look in her eyes. He couldn't take it anymore.

Without another word, the human slammed his lips onto hers, catching her off guard and earning a gasp within her mouth before she succumbed to his lips as she felt his tongue demand entrance. The elf pressed herself against him when his arms fell to her hips as the kiss deepened, she felt warmth spread from her body all over as she memorized his taste.

Hawke felt his body winning over his brain as he grabbed her legs and lifted her up and ravished her mouth as the elf quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. Hawke cupped her rear gently, earning a deep moan from the elf as she threw her head back in ecstasy, her eyes shined with arousal as she grabbed his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Then, Hawke fell on his back on the bed as the elf straddled him, panting from the kissing and groping, her breathing was shallow and quick as her face was darken, but she kept that coy smile on her face as she placed her hands on his chest. Slowly, she opened his robe open to reveal that toned chest she caught once when he changed in Varric's room.

Her breathing deepened with excitement as her eyes roamed his opened chest. He wasn't as bulky as some humans she had seen, but he was ten times more appealing to the eye, four pack muscles with several silvery lines across his body. Hawke felt his breath caught when she rubbed his toned chest with a large grin that slowly grew across her lips, her eyes held a predator like gleam within them.

She leaned in and kissed his chest, tasting the warm flesh as the human groaned with approval. Then, her hand went down onto his waist, slowly moving left to right just above his trousers, earning a gasp. Next, she gently took his hand and placed it on her breast, moaning at the touch of his calloused hand through the fabric. She rubbed his hand against her chest as she threw her head back.

Her moaning was music Hawke had never heard in his life, no woman had ever sounded so beautiful to him, it only furthered his desire for her. He moved his left free hand to slid down her hips to her rear, gently squeezing it. Merrill moaned as she nearly fell on top of him, she looked down at him.

Slowly, he saw her hand grip the top of her skirt, they only piece that hide her lower body entirely from him. Hawke made a dry swallowing sound as she teasingly slipped it down, before his brain kicked in.

He grabbed her hand tightly, stopping the elf from removing any more of her clothing. She looked at him with confusion and annoyance. Understandingly so as the human was also waging war within himself as he matched her stare with an attempt to look stern and more focused on the matter as opposed to her beautiful elven goddess like body.

'You're drunk Merrill', he said, although he was sure it will hold little weight against her. 'No I am not. I'm horny', she replied as she tried to move her hand again but the human refused to allow any more stripping from either of them. 'You are drunk. And you're not thinking clearly', he stressed as he himself was certain if he didn't stop her, he'll lose any control over himself.

The elf pouted, disappointment was painted on her face as Hawke himself was mentally berating himself for this. Here he was, a beautiful woman was practically throwing her underwear in his face but he being the good guy, is turning her down. 'Don't you want this Isaac?', she asked. Maker above he WANTED this, more than anything he's ever wanted.

Yet he knew he'd get nothing but guilt from taking advantage of her, maker what if she wasn't interested in anything more than just a fling? After all he was a human, a member of a race that flat out destroyed the elves. She didn't deserve her first time to be a drunken fun run, he'd already stolen a kiss or six from her.

'Because I do', she said. She tried to kiss him again but the human used what ounce of will his body could lend him and caught her shoulders, stopping her from getting closer to him. She gave him a sad look, rejection written over her face. His own face wasn't any happier, as he shuffled himself from her and laid her on the bed. She looked at him as slowly her eyes became watery.

'You…deserve better Merrill', he said as he placed a palm on her head, sending her to sleep. Once she joined the dream world, he took a deep breath as he took his place to sleep for the night.

Present

'WOW! I didn't think Kitten was so dominating. It's always the quiet ones~', Isabela chimed. Pride was in her eyes for her little "sister", while the mage himself was rubbing his temple in annoyance as Isabela will no doubt tell Varric if he ever recovered.

'Please don't tell her about this. Maker knows its bad enough she and I made out without her knowing', he pleaded. 'But how will I know what it was like?', she asked innocently. 'You don't. That's the point'.

Isabela pouted but relented when he gave her a stern look. 'Joy kill', she mumbled as she resumed her drinking. Hawke huffed in response. He already felt guilty that he allowed himself to go that far with Merrill, he had taken advantage of her by kissing and touching her in her drunken haze, Andraste knows how he'd feel if he go through the whole thing.

He nursed his mug as he tried to wrap his head around her words last night…

A/N So this was, my opinion, better than the previous chapter. I didn't wanna go too deep into the kissing scene, so if there is a lemon in the future I'll warn you nice people. Also next chapter is introducing a new character, so look forward to that.

Thanks for reading, feel free to add your thoughts or constructive criticism!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve **_

_**Thicker than Blood**_

The camp was quiet as usual, the hunters are guarding both entrances as members of the clan were doing their routines, from the keepers of the halla were being cared for, their aravels being repaired for travel and items, clothes and other essentials being repaired or replaced. Marethari was in her tent , meditating as she listened to the spirits.

The days have been dark these past few months, humans have become more impatient with the elves "over staying" their welcome, and more than once did the clan had to repel their haters with more than words. Many of the hunters and warriors were growing tense, many of them were complaining of the unneeded reminder of the humans and were outraged by Marethari's order to not engage.

She knew their frustration, herself she wished she could remove the humans and be done with such. Though the consequences would be disastrous, for every elf there's always ten more humans. It was time to move on, the clan had no other reason to remain here since the deal with the witch. Yet one of their own still remains outside the clan.

She sighed heavily at the thoughts of Merrill within the city filled with shem and templars, her only hope was Hawke keeping a close eye on her. The human was a unique one, honesty and kindness unlike any other shem she'd encountered. Merrill may be in good hands but that mirror may very well be the end of her.

'Keeper?'. She turned her head to see Lithen, her First, peeking through the flaps of her tent. Her amber eyes were lit with worry. 'We, you may want to see this', she spoke. The keeper followed her out of her tent as she led her to a gathering of elves. Within the circle of hunters, crafters and others, she found a single elf standing.

He stood tall, arms folded clam and patiently, wearing a long black cloak that covered his body and head, save for his chin. 'He wouldn't give his name. He said he'd only speak with you', she said worryingly. The keeper approached him as the hunters readied their weapons to protect her, though many of them knew she was far more than capable of defending herself.

'Greetings Keeper Marethari', he spoke, his accent very similar to the dalish of the north, heavy and strong. He was an elf judging by height and speech, clear and graceful. 'What clan do you hail from Da'len?', she asked. He merely shrugged his shoulders in response. 'None, my own was destroyed by templars a year ago', he said.

'I was once a member of the Alerion clan in Nevarra', he said. Marethari's brows furrowed, the name was familiar to her though she couldn't figure out why. 'When I learned clan Sabre was here, I was hoping to visit an old face once again'. Once more confusion was the theme the keeper was seeing as she was unable to recall anyone who had family outside of this clan, not that is was uncommon for an elf to be taken in to another clan, but she couldn't-

Then, her eyes widened with realization. The stranger's lips formed a smirk of knowing. 'You remember don't you…thief'. Within seconds two of the hunters drew their swords and attacked the insulter. Before Marethari could stop them, the strange grabbed from his back a large great sword and with minimal effort, swung the massive blade downwards, destroying their weapons and from the sheer swing of the blade, blew them back. The sword was one that had seen battle, several pieces of it were broken from the hilt, but the steel was black as the night with red lines racing from hilt to point, the pommel held the Dread Wolf's head while the handle was wrapped in black leather.

He turned to the Keeper as his sword touched the ground. 'I'm merely here to see one of my own, must I hurt more to see?', he asked. Marethari recognized the sword, the black steel of onyx that was crafted for the clan several years ago for their greatest warrior, passed down from generations. This elf, who now wielded the blade, clearly earned that right to carry this sword.

'So tell me, Marethari', he spoke in a very calm tone as he looked up her, his eyes shining in the darkness of his cowl. 'Where is Merrill?'.

Kirkwall

'Whose idea was it we face off against a dragon?', Hawke asked as he quickly patted the fires from his cloak in a frenzy with an occasional curse from the heat. The four adventurers were currently recovering from their skirmish with a mature dragon and its younger cousins in the a dark and grim location known as the Bone Pit.

First it was a simple job to find a couple of missing Ferelden workers, which led to a bet of what attacked them, bandits or creatures. They found one worker who was running through the mines, warning them it was a dragon that attacked him and his men, so of course, Aveline declared it must be slain for the safety of the workers.

So of course it would have be divine if it was just a single dragon but no~o, it had to be a small nest worth of dragons that had those adult teeth that Hawke said made daggers look like butter knives. The four of them were all either patting out the flames their gear had caught alit or wrapping bandages, applying medicine or just trying to apply some method of soothing their aching muscles.

Hawke received a few burns here and there, thankfully his robes managed to hold off the flames before they could touch his flesh. He was thanking his god that the robes were enchanted for the sole reason of not burning his flesh off.

Aveline, being the front and attacker of the four, had taken on more hits and slashes from the dragons, her armour scratched and barely hanging on while her shield that belonged to her late husband held up but the templar flame was scratched out beyond recognition and her sword was now a broken blade.

Anders, the lucky bastard, was the only one among them who only dealt with a few burns on his feathered pauldrens, until he spent pretty much any of his magical energies to heal up Carver, who nearly lost an arm to the dragon's gaping maws. The younger Hawke was covered in scratches from cheek to chest, thankfully Anders managed to rid any dragon poison within the wounds before they got too deep.

'The next time there's a dragon infested mine, I'm setting the damn place on fire', Anders grumbled as he closed up Carver's wounds. The younger Hawke stood up after wards before nearly stumbling forward to grab his sword. Rolling his eyes at his stubborn brother, Hawke pushed himself off the boulder he sat on as Aveline tossed her now ruined sword aside.

'You owe me a new sword Hawke', she said as she strapped her shield to her back. 'Hey it was your idea to fight a horde of dragons, your sword's on you', he replied back as he smiled at the red head woman. She returned his smile with a glare, before pointing at Carver who was now heading off back to the city. 'You still owe me for keeping your brother from being arrested last week', she reminded him.

Hawke rolled his eyes at the memory, as he followed the others back to Kirkwall to report to Hubert. Andraste preserve him he never knew anyone who got into so many bar fights with common and noble alike, swearing the population of the former and latter would plummet if Carver was left alone.

Still it wasn't as if Hawke needed any coin for the expedition since now he's already part of it with the crew, he just wanted to keep some coin for the family in case he didn't return alive. '…If I didn't like you so much…', he groaned as he playfully smirked at the guardswoman as they returned to the city of chains.

Hanged Man

'Blue?'.

'No'.

'Green!'.

'No'.

Merrill hadn't realized Fenris' underwear colour was such a hot topic. She sat down with her hater and best friend as the pirate was, for some unknown reason, guessing what colour was Fenris' underwear and so far the elf had only said the one word today. The elf in question was just sipping his drink away while often stopping to say "no" to every colour the pirate sung out her lips.

The dalish was just waiting for Hawke to come back while Varric was busying himself with yet another wild tale of the Hawke and Company's adventures. 'Pink?', Isabela said with naughty grin. '…You're not even trying anymore', Fenris said with groan. 'Kitten, got an idea?', Isabela asked.

The elf was well aware that she was probably one of Fenris' least favourite people and that every time she tried to chat with him she either got a scowl, a rude way to end the chat, or occasionally and more often than not, ridicule for everything she said.

She quietly sipped her drink looking anywhere from his scowl. '*Sigh* Fine by that way', Isabela pouted as she resumed her endless guessing of the white wolf's smalls. Just as the game seemed to never end, the doors of the Hanged Man opened up revealing Hawke and Anders entering.

Merrill fought back that girlish grin of hers as she saw the humans approach the table, Hawke placing himself between her and Anders, sitting with his fellow mages. 'She's guessing the colour of his underwear again?', he asked the elf. 'Yes', the petite elf said with a smile as the pirate went further deep into the category of colours and seemed to cut into Fenris' patience.

Anders rolled his eyes as Isabela threw her arms up in the air in exasperation as she slumped in her seat. 'I give up, anymore and I'll go colour blind', she whined. 'And here I thought pirates were persistent', Fenris muttered as he finished his drink. Then, Isabela formed a cat like grin. 'Anders~ You know right?', she asked.

Hawke bit his inner cheek as he knew where she was going…

'How would I know?', he asked. 'Ooh? What about that night a week ago? Then again… you were both really drunk', she teased. At this, the elf looked at her as Anders' face lost it's colour. 'W-What?'. 'What are you talking about?', Fenris spoke, slowly yet dangerously placing his tankard down as Merrill saw his knuckles go white with anger.

'Hawke will vouch for me, you two were so friendly with each other that you even shared a dance', she said pointing at the bearded human, who was now the focus of the table. 'All I saw them do was a dance while singing or rather, raping the Orlesian national anthem before I left', he said with both arms up in defence.

Anders and Fenris looked at each in hate before Isabela's grin widened and Merrill had a worrying feeling this table was going to be torn apart. 'Oh that's not even the best part of your night', she chirped. Blue energies glowed from both men as their eyes turned on the pirate.

'Fenris confessed his darkest secret and Anders here said "I'll make it better for you. For us", and then next thing I knew, you were both getting…frisky~'.

The two turned on each other, before Fenris lunged upon the mage with a cry of rage as the blond man wrestled him. The two clawed and strangled each other while the elf shouted profanities in tevinter while the mage kept calling him a "tree humper".

Isabela laughed as they struggled and rolled along the ground while Merrill sat on the table away from them as Hawke chuckled at them. 'Pervert Mage!', roared the elf. 'Rabid Dog!', shouted the mage.

'You guys need a more fun way to relieve that tension. Maybe share a room?', the pirate further teased as they struggled and fought. Then, they both stopped as they turned their eyes on her, before they slowly got up and smirked. Isabela blinked in confusion until…

'Run Isabela', Hawke said as he and Merrill stood back, her hiding behind him. She looked at before her eyes slowly turned to the two as she saw Anders was channelling lighting through his hands while Fenris started to glow blueish.

'Oh shit…'.

Isabela ran out of the bar while the two chased after like wild men, yelling at her as they exited the bar.

The two remaining party took their seats again. 'Do you think she'll be okay?', she asked worriedly. Hawke chuckled happily as he sipped his drink. 'Knowing her she'll out maneuverer them in the streets, they'll get fed up and move on with their day', Hawke explained. She smiled in response to that as Hawke pushed over a drink for her. She looked at it apprehensively, recalling her last encounter with alcohol.

'It's a light one, barely anything in it don't worry', he assured. Smiling at his words, the elf gripped the tankard and took a sip. Instead of coughing, she actually hummed in approval. It tasted of oranges and something else she couldn't place but it was refreshing and delicious.

Hawke drank the remnants of his own drink as Merrill finished hers in seconds. 'Another round?', he asked. 'Yes please', she said warmly. The human returned her smile with his own that seemingly brightened up her day whenever she saw it as he stood up and took her tankard with him. She smiled down at the table, though behind her smiles were questions that burned in her mind. No matter how much she denied it or how hard she tried to push it back, she still wondered what happened that night she was intoxicated with him.

Isabela's words had done enough to make her worry she did do something she may regret with Hawke but like she said, she had checked and she was still a virgin so he didn't do anything drastic. Yet sometimes she'd catch him looking at her and she'd see guilt in his eyes as if he had done something to her.

She wished he'd just tell her instead of looking as if he killed her puppy. If he didn't sleep with her then what in the name of Andruil did he do to look so guilty of? 'Looky here mates', a slurred voice spoke. Merrill looked up and saw three humans standing above her, drunk. 'A little knife ear wench, sitting at the table like a person', he slurred. Merrill looked away, ignoring them as she could feel their eyes lecherously looking at her like some common whore.

'Oi, did I say you could ignore me?'. Suddenly, Merrill's hair was grabbed and she was yanked up with a yelp. She felt their hands around her hips as one thick set of hands grabbed her wrists. 'Do we need to teach the slut a lesson in respect boys?', he said, groping her breast, earning a whimper of embarrassment from the elf.

Then before he could do far worse, he suddenly collapsed onto the table with a heavy thud, head first onto the wood with a deadly cracking sound. Standing above him was a very angry Hawke. His fist shook with quite rage as Merrill could see the murder in his eyes, and when Hawke was angry, the dead pile up quickly.

'Let her go. Or I'll break every bone you have', he seethed. Merrill shuddered at his voice, the sheer will within it was scary and yet, heroic in some stances. The other one rushed at the mage, but Hawke parried his fist, delivered a painful elbow to his jaw, grabbed the head with both hands and slamming it down to his knee, breaking the nose.

He turned to the final drunk, who now held a knife to Merrill's neck, earning a gasp of fear from her. 'W-What are ya gonna do now, Ferelden dog!?', he taunted. Before Hawke could set him on fire, the sound of breaking glass echoed as shards of light exploded behind the drunk's head. He slowly fell to the side with a thud as Merrill stumbled forward, falling into Hawke's arms.

She caught her breath with a shudder as the human held her. However, when she realized she was clutching the human rather tightly, as in not letting go for even a second yet she had no intention of letting go. She slowly looked up to the human, who looked at her with worry.

'Are you hurt?', he asked worriedly as he checked for anything else. Merrill shook her head, disgusted by their attempts but relived Hawke saved her. However, when they looked at their ally, he merely stood over the fallen man with a broken bottle in hand. 'So this is how humans attempt to get a woman', he said as he tossed the broken piece aside as from the cowl, he moved his head up to face them.

Hawke placed Merrill behind him protectively as he stared down at him. The shadowed man raised his hand up in defence. 'Hold your horses shem, I've no intention of violating Merrill', he said with a clam yet friendly tone. Merrill blinked at the mention of her name but Hawke's pose only tensed when this mysterious man said her name.

Then, he slowly reached up his cowl and pushed it back. He was an elf they noticed but older then Merrill. Scars on his chin, left cheek and forehead along with a Blood Writing of Ghilan'nain, red coloured, bright green eyes with unkempt white hair. He looked strangely like Fenris aside from the ink and the scars, not to mention the carefree look in his eyes.

His accent was Navarra from the way he spoke. He gave Merrill a smile that looked so pleased to see her. 'You've grown Lethallan', he spoke earnestly in a kind tone. Merrill gasped and placed a hand to her lip as she stumbled backwards, Hawke turned to see her with worry. 'Merrill? You know this man?', he asked with confusion.

'R-Reks…', she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Reks smiled warmly at her as he approached her, ignoring the confused Hawke. 'Merrill'. Then, with a cry of joy, the elf wrapped her arms around and rested her head on his chest. 'Andruil's Blood! You've grown so much!', she said with so much happiness. The elf hugged back as he held her tightly. 'Twenty years will do that you know', he chuckled as his own eyes went watery.

Hawke stood there, dumbfounded by this but worst of all, felt…jealous. Who was this man? How does he know Merrill and why did Hawke want to stab him so much all of a sudden? They hug broke as the elf turned to Hawke. 'Reks this is Hawke, a friend of mine whose…been a true friend', she said, though she was wishing she could've said more than JUST a friend, since this human meant more than that to her.

'An honour to meet you Hawke', Reks said, offering his hand to him, apparently he was well versed in human greetings. Hawke took his hand despite his own issues with this man. Merrill's hugs were his he thought selfishly. 'Hawke, this is Reks. My brother', she said. Hawke's eyes grew the size of dinner plates as he looked at her in shock.

'You have a brother!?', he asked incredulously as he looked back and forth between the two dalish elves. 'Yes, and he's my older brother~', she said with a large smile. Reks smiled back at her as he gave Hawke a legit smile. 'I've heard much about you Hawke, and I thank you for watching out for my sister'. Hawke smiled back, a weight off his chest and somehow he felt relieved that he was family to the elf.

'Why are you in Kirkwall though? What about Alerion?', Merrill asked. At this, Reks' smile faded and replaced with a look of grief as he turned to her. '…They were killed Lethallan', he said with sadness. Merrill's own loom died and upon her small face was shock and horror. 'W-What?', she stuttered. Reks looked away. He took a breath and turned to her.

'Templars, they learned off our mages and when we refused to send them off…', he started but he said all he needed to say. Merrill placed a hand on her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes. 'Mama, and papa…', she whimpered. Hawke's eyes darkened at her tears as he placed a kind hand on her shoulder, then hugged her as she released her sorrow onto his chest.

Reks watched the two as the human held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He saw the anger within Hawke's eyes and the way he held her was that of a lover would…surely they…

Behind his scarf around his neck, he hid a smile of approval.

He found the right person to protect her.

A/N. So this is chapter 12 and I'm just putting this out there, we're heading for the Deep Roads soon with Reks in tow, so look forward to that soon yeah?

Also it is true Merrill does have siblings, the wiki says she is the third child but that is it. So we're gonna have with this. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in 13, take care!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Blood and Secrets**_

Kirkwall once more suffered through its usual stormy weather as the streets were soaked in rain water, dark and grey clouds blocking the blue sky and its golden orb as the winter slowly crept with its icy days.

It was at times like this Hawke hated the rain when he was stuck indoors. The mage had awoken to the heavy sounds of rain attacking his uncle's junk heap of a home which signalled he wasn't going anywhere today.

He sat at the desk as he was going over the maps Anders had given them, planning. The maps as he explained showed several safer passageways that led to the deep roads section Bartrand was heading to, claiming it to be so far down into the darkness that not even the legion of the dead had ever found nor had any other dwarf seen since the golden years of the dwarven empire.

In secret Hawke and Varric had been going on about the safest route down to the deep roads, since Bartrand was still too busy trying to get everything together for the expedition to get a move on even with Hawke's coin. Varric had assured Hawke that because the world was only in a year after the blight, it shouldn't have nearly as much darkspawn as the deep roads normally have.

Still he did stress that there would be a horde or twelve down there along with all other kinds of beasties and other creatures that need to eat.

The mage rubbed his eyes as he let out a jaw breaking yawn. Sharing a room with Carver reminded him why he preferred to stay over at the Hanged Man, his own room and space, most importantly of all no snoring like a bloody bear. Carver had left home awhile ago to get out and do something, either get into a fight again or maker forbid get a job.

He had already decided his brother would not be joining him on the expedition, an argument that nearly forced him to draw his staff out. He knows his brother was a skilled young man sure, and that he wasn't afraid of the darkspawn no doubt, but his recklessness and brash attitude makes him difficult to work with.

Hawke knew he didn't get along well with anyone within his inner circle, excluding Merrill but everyone else he's either easily antagonized or he's just being his blunt yet hurtful self. Not to mention if something happens to the elder Hawke, he needs him to provide for the family.

Of course Varric promised him if he should not return he'll make sure the Hawke family get their cut of the expedition without question but it'd mean little if Carver or Hawke weren't there. He sighed deeply as he slumped in his chair, frustrated for some reason he couldn't place. Maybe it was the fact the day was drawing closer and closer, he'll go to where no dwarf had ever gone in centuries, maybe never.

Just as he lamented, he heard a knock on his door.

Pushing himself off his chair, he approached the door and unlocked it, revealing Merrill standing in front of him. 'Good Moring Hawke!', she said loudly over the rain as the tiny elf beamed at him. He returned her smile with his own as he quickly stepped aside and allowed her into his uncle's home. The elf finally wore the coat Isabela "bought" for her a while ago since the tiny bony elf was sensitive to the cold, heavy and thick that easily hugged around her petite frame. She removed the cowl from her surprisingly dry hair as she turned to the human mage. 'So what possessed you to come by and visit during the storm?', he asked with a bemused smile.

The elf shrugged innocently. 'I just wanted to visit you', she said. Then she looked worried and thus, the rambles return. 'I-Is that wrong? Do I tell you first? Or did you not want any visitors today? O-Or were you on your way out-

Hawke smiled as the continued, before raising a hand up. 'No, I was just going over a few things for the expedition and was thinking of visiting the others for a nice game of Wicked Grace', he said, although it was a bit of a lie. In truth he was sort've hoping to just go over the plans and then meditate, something he noticed he was neglecting to do.

However as soon as he saw Merrill's little smile, somehow the idea of just playing a game with his friends appealed to him greatly. 'Oh, that sounds nice!', she chirped, forgetting her carriage of thought as the human grabbed his own coat. 'Will Reks joins us?', he asked as the elf bounced on her toes.

'He is, he's actually already there', she mused as her smile brightened when she thought of her brother. Hawke, despite his earlier feelings to the elf, was grateful for his presence among the group. He hadn't seen Merrill so happy and bouncy in a while, thanks to Anders and Fenris being hurtful to the elf. Reks was living in the Hanged Man as opposed to with his sister since she barely had enough space for herself and her project.

Still he was welcomed within the group, though it was clear he and Fenris didn't meet eye to eye when his sister was concerned. Granted the blood magic wasn't his favourite thing about her but he kept an eye on her and often strayed her from the dark path when she got frustrated with the project and almost used drastic measures.

'Come on, let's go see if we can win some of our coin back from Isabela', he said as he and Merrill exited the house. Soon he thought, he'll have his own home to come and go from.

Hanged Man

'And I have four of the King's swords', Isabela chimed as she displayed her cards. She earned groans and grunts of frustrations accompanied by curses. 'Why do we keep playing with her?', Anders asked as he watched the pirate rake in the coins with that smug grin on her face. 'A false sense of hope that one day we'll earn back our dignity and coin?', Varric asked.

'Keep dreaming boys', Isabela teased as Hawke chuckled at the glares she got back from the others. Merrill smiled to herself as she sipped her own drink that Hawke bought for her as Varric reshuffled the cards for another round, though she was certain he cut the cards again in a vain attempt to try and cheat.

She watched her brother interact with the dwarf, who was most likely scheming with the beardless man to defeat the undefeated champion of the Wicked Grace. The elder sibling no longer wore that cloak that covered his body anymore, since he started to live around. Instead, he wore a set of qunari armour that he refers to as "Antaam-saar", a qunari leather armour designed to give the user great flexibility and speed.

Not to mention, he states it makes him look good. She saw Anders musing his drink, a heavy thinking look was on his face. The mage had been oddly enough spending more time in the clinic, and not for the patients sake. She knew he was helping a few mages escape the circle in secret, Hawke told her this a while ago.

She felt sorry for him, he looked so tired and so weary of this constant battle. Between him helping the refuges from Ferelden and helping Hawke, it's a wonder how he hasn't collapsed yet. Of course she kept all this to herself, knowing he'd rebuke her and of course judge her for the actions she had done.

Then, Aveline entered the tavern, looking more frustrated than ever. She saw stress was planted upon her face as she saw her jaw tense, teeth grinding. Seeing this as well, Hawke waved her over as he pushed a chair to take for herself.

The guardswoman took her seat, her body was tensed as a bow, her fist clenched and unclenched as Hawke easily pushed her drink to her. 'Thanks', she sighed out. 'Somebody's frustrated~ I can give a few people a call if ya need some relief', Isabela teased as she sent her that mischievous grin of hers. 'Not in the mood whore', she retorted.

'Mythal you're in a jolly mood today', Reks spoke. Aveline gave him a glare that could melt statues, he immediately returned to his planning with Varric. The red head returned to her drink as she glared at the table in anger. Merrill hadn't seen her like this before, not even Isabela could get her into such a foul mood. It was almost scary that this woman DOES have an angry face.

'What's wrong?', Hawke asked. 'The same bullshit, we're still trying weed out the corrupted and the criminals are still ahead of us', she said, rubbing her temples. 'Ii thought you and Donnic got rid of the old guards', Anders asked. 'Turns out there's still plenty who like a bit of coin on the side'.

Ever since Jeven's removal, Aveline had been up the walls trying to fix up the guards while adjusting to being the commander. Needless to say it's been a never ending battle for her, for every corrupt guard she'd remove, two more take their place and the search begun again. Not to mention the criminals that have them in their pockets, the supplies they'd manage to sneak out of the keep and the "missing" guards.

Aveline had more than once employed Hawke's help in removing the gangs that held control over the guards or get information out of them with Varric's help. The crime wave was insane for her, it was as if Kirkwall was the public hub for crime.

'Speaking of frustrations, has the guard ever caught that killer?', Reks asked as he checked his cards. 'No, I've a few of my guards hunting them down but we've gotten the same results, nothing', she replied. 'But there's someone who's actually asking for you Hawke'. Hawke looked up at the woman who then passed him a letter. 'Apparently he knew I worked with you and was hoping to met you for a job', she explained.

The letter had a seal of a family Hawke was unknown to, save for it looked tevinter and judging by the quality of the letter, it may be a noble. 'Oh Fenris is gonna love me for this', he chuckled weakly.

Tomorrow was not gonna be good…

Next day

'Ah, guard captain. I was wondering when you'd return', the magistrate said, his greenish blue eyes held that usual "noble" look, the "I'm so important you must listen to everything I say", look. Merrill had no idea Isabela had such a long list of facial expressions for nobles, she even had a note book for such ordeal.

She calls it "The Expressions of Self-Entitled Idiots for Dummies" book, and judging by the quality of the book, it was a best seller. The gang of misfits were with Hawke who as good as his word, went to speak to this noble man for the job. 'And this is Serah Hawke yes? Is he as good as the stories go?', he questioned, doubt in his eyes as he studied the mage.

'From what Aveline's told me, I'm probably you're best shot at whatever job you want done', the Ferelden mage replied with a hint of sarcasm. The magistrate hummed in response and shrugged. 'Fair enough', he submitted. 'As a magistrate, this a task that would greatly benefit you, and it requires to be done as soon as possible', he explained.

Merrill stopped listen a little while ago, losing interest in what the old man had to say. Truth be told she knew even if she stopped, Hawke would sum it up in a simple phrase of his. "Go there and stab that person".

Honestly she wondered why they'd bother ask for reasons behind such jobs. As her green eyes wandered around Hightown, she took note of Isabela standing next to Reks, she could see the flirty gestures exchanged between the two, her brother forming his own smirk as the busty pirate gave him a sultry smile.

Reks and Isabela had been like two peas in a pod, she rarely seen them apart lately. It wasn't hard though, they were both similar in their personalities, both enjoying good times in the bar, the occasional fights and thrills that come with it. Not to mention, she keeps seeing them sneak off into his room to do all kinds of things…

She shuddered quietly, she doesn't need to have the mental image of Isabela and her brother in bed…doing things…

She looked to see Anders and Varric standing against a pillar, the dwarf was once more writing more notes for his next biggest stories surrounding the ever growing in popularity of Hawke, she was actually wondering what he wrote about the rest of them. She should ask sometime, maybe he'll put her in?

Anders was looking around constantly, as if keeping an eye out for the templars. Admittedly she wasn't half as worried as he was, namely because whenever she was with Hawke, they'd always be able to blend into the crowd despite looking like apostates. Come to think of it she noticed, they don't look any different than the apostates they meet, if nothing else they looked more like apostates.

She was starting to wonder how the Beyond did the templars catch anyone if they couldn't tell if the trio of mages were mages.

'So this criminal is supposed to be brought back alive right?', Hawke asked. 'Precisely. I'm not a man who believes that mindless killing should be his fate, he should be judged like everyone else in this city', the magistrate said. 'We'll do what we can', the mage spoke. He gestured the others and headed off for the location of said prisoners location.

Outside Kirkwall

The group journeyed to the outskirts of Kirkwall to an abandoned cave, apparently the guards hunting the criminal had cornered the criminal to a cave. However they were unable to enter and apprehend him due to the vile creatures within the cave, taking several men in the process.

'Oi Ave? How is it the guards are all still alive if they can't handle this job?', Isabela asked. 'You know Isabela I've been wondering that for awhile now', the red haired woman replied with a sigh. They saw three guards outside the cave keeping post and rounds, the guard Aveline recognized as Nabil.

He seemed to be in a foul mood, his face was scrunched up and he kept pacing around the sandy ground, muttering something under his breath that Merrill guessed was complaints about the situation or he was upset about the dead guards.

'I'm guessing you're the ones the magistrate had sent?', he asked, turning to the group. 'That's us, the local problem solvers at your service!', Hawke said with a bright smile as he spread his arms with exaggeration. Merrill smiled at his jester performance, no one does appreciate the fact he tries to brighten peoples days. Nabil seemed less impressed and more annoyed by this though, maybe he's worried there'll be more work to be done…or maybe he just hated humour all together.

'Right, well we got the bugger trapped inside the cave. Your job is to head inside and drag the bastard out and we'll bring him in', he explained. 'Wonderful, go in, find the baddies, kill the buggers and bring Mr criminal out-

'That bastard is to be brought in alive after all he's done!?'.

They all turned to see an elf, approaching the group with pure anger in his eyes. 'Just because it isn't your pretty shemlen children being slaughtered doesn't mean you should ignore this!', he growled. Nabil stared down at the elf, where's Hawke's own eyes turned to him with confusion. The elf had orange coloured hair with bright blue eyes that were both mixed with anger and sadness, he wore a decent set of clothing, which meant he fared better than most elves.

'We told you elf, our orders are to bring him in, nothing else', Nabil argued, dismissing the elf. 'Hang on, what's this talk of slaughter?', Hawke asked, looking at the elf. 'The man you're hunting, he's been murdering elven children, even my daughter! I want him dead!', the elf said.

Merrill's eyes widened with horror, the elf looked so angry but all she saw was grief and misery. She couldn't imagine the idea of losing a child, let alone to a murder. 'He's been attacking elven girls, killing them and every time he does, he's never caught or punished!', he said.

Hawke's own eyes turned steely, as he faced the guardsman. 'Is that true?', he asked. 'Yes, is it?', Aveline growled, her own eyes flared. 'They don't care! We're nothing to them but fodder', he spoke back. 'Oi now elf, you wanna complain, complain to the magistrate', Nabil replied bitterly. He turned to Hawke's group. 'Your job is to grab him and bring him out here: Alive!', he stressed.

Hawke didn't reply, his eyes so dark Merrill could feel him debate what to do. He wordless walked towards the cave, his friends in tow as they entered the cave, one thing on their minds.

"This man had to die".

Inside

The cave was dark and dank just like all the caves they had found and left behind, with the acceptance of it being a spiders nest. Thankfully that was all they had to put up with, well…until they reached the inner sanctum.

Once they were all through, the door behind them slammed shut with a loud "thud", dust fallen from it with tiny pebbles from the frame. Suddenly Merrill felt a darkness that put her on her toes as she and the others drew their weapons. Demons shot up from the ground as walking corpses begun to stand on their bony legs.

'Time to get our hands bloody!', Hawke yelled as he immediately fired a burning ball of fire towards a walking corpse. The ball exploded on impact, completely engulfing the walking dead beast and rendering it to ash.

Reks drew his black and red blade with a wild grin appearing on his face as his hands gripped the handle. He ran into the fray with the speed of a wolf, bringing the beautiful sword to the side and easily chopping down two of the undead. He spun around, bringing the great sword downwards, cutting the monster in half.

Anders blasted several walking corpses that came close to him, blue energy surrounding his body as he blasted them to pieces. He fired a stream of white ice at one, in casing it in an icy prison. He spun around to slam the bottom of his staff upon a foolish walker's head, splitting the skull open and returning it to the void.

Aveline bashed a corpse aside like a battering ram, sending it into the wall with a sickening cracking sound as she ran towards the arcane horror, who was battling Isabela and Merrill. The pirate rolled and jumped to evade it's evil magic, her dexterous footwork easily out maneuverer the demon's magic while Merrill parried and reflected its magic from her.

Aveline spun around and with her strength, slammed the shield into the demon's spine, and if it did have a spine, she probably just destroyed it. The demon was sent across the room, but unlike it's pawn, it managed to keep itself levitated above the ground with its magic. It turned on the guardswoman, who lifted her shield up to keep herself from being hit by its magic.

The arcane horror fired a swirling stream green spheres at the woman, who was blocking them with her shield though she was being pushed back, her heels digging to the stone ground. Taking this time to attack, Isabela sprinted as the guardswoman held her ground, daggers flashing as she formed a grin.

She leaped into the air, legs tucked in as she reached the demon. She kicked it in its chest, using it as leverage she leapt into the air and landed behind it as she plunged her daggers into its shoulders. However, the daggers bounced off its shoulders from an invisible force, sending the pirate stumbling backwards from the shock.

It turned to face her as the pirate leapt back, daggers in hand as she stared down at the demon. Then, suddenly two pillars of stone shot up from the ground on each side of the demon and without warning, crushed it between them with a loud crash before returning to the earth. Merrill stood behind the descending pillars, giving her a small smile though she held the staff with both hands, panting.

Nodding in gratitude to the elf, Isabela patted her shoulders as she ran to join Reks in his killing of walking corpses.

Varric and Hawke stood together as the two humour duo easily took the demons done one by one, bolts of fire and lighting fired from the mage while Varric continued his never ending streak of head shots. The dwarf occasionally coated his bolts with poison and shot at the walking corpses legs, giving Hawke enough time to incarnate them into oblivion.

Finally, the revenant remained as it duelled Reks, it's demonic strength was impressively keeping the wild elf on his toes but the warrior was undaunted by its foe as he parried it's massive sword with his own, taunting it and destroying any ground it tried to steal from him.

The revenant swung its sword at the elf, who blocked it in time, locking them in a dead lock as between the demon and elf, neither seemed to move. Finally, Reks pushed the demon's sword off him and jumped back, allowing Hawke to fire a large torrent of fire at the demon with both hands. The demon held it's shield up, the flames easily being warded off by the fade crafted shield.

However, the demon neglected to notice the other two users of magic, as Anders fired a torrent of energy while Merrill used the vines beneath the brick coloured ground to wrap around the demon's arms and pulling it shield aside while Anders blasted it's back. Combined with Hawke's fire, the magic between the two mages destroyed one of the most powerful demons to escape the fade and reduced it to dust.

'Whew…its done', Hawke said, wiping the sweat from his brow as he nearly collapsed from the amount of mana sapped from him. 'Why does no ever warn is about the demons in the job description?', Varric asked as he handed the mage a lyrium potion he carried. 'How do you think they get people to do the job then?', Hawke replied as he drank the bitter tasting potion in one gulp.

Isabela checked on the tired elf, realizing the amount of mana required to use such powerful magic had drain her. The elf was slumped against the wall, panting heavily as Isabela rummaged through her pack to give her a lyrium potion. 'So how further deep do you think the killer is?', Reks asked, wiping the blood of his sword with a cloth.

'Hopefully not too much, I'm finished with demons', Varric muttered as he and Hawke joined the girls, one of which was standing up with a stretch. Once everyone was ready and rested, they resumed their march through the abandoned cave, weapons out and ready anymore fights to be had as Hawke lead the group through the empty hot corridors.

They, too Hawke's surprise and relief, found the elf's daughter Lia, who looked more bruised than murdered. 'Who are you?', she asked weakly. 'No need to be scared little lady, we're here to rescue ya', Reks said, his charming friendly tone was easily picked up. He approached the elf and helped her to her feet, checking for anything serious.

'Couple of bruises but no worse for ware, you're luckier than most', he mused. 'Is my father alright? He said he'd hurt my family if I didn't go with him', she asked. 'You're father told us about the killer and you, he's outside waiting for you', Aveline said. 'A-Are you here for Kelder?', she asked worriedly.

'If that's the man that's been killing the elven children then yes, we're here for him', Hawke said, his friendly tone had a rougher edge when they spoke of the killer. 'You're going to kill him, aren't you?', she said with sadness that almost sounded as though she pitied him. '…Yes…He's too dangerous Lia', Hawke said. The elf looked down in dismay, before Reks patted her shoulders with understanding in his green eyes. 'Head for the entrance, your father's waiting', he said as he stood aside for her to go. With one more glance behind her, she quickly jogged out of the corridor. The group nodded and resumed their mission, conflicted by the elf's unexpected worry for the man.

Inside, they found him sitting against a pillar, looking into space as though he was awaiting for the group to arrive. 'I knew my father would eventually send someone. I was hoping the beasts down here would get to me first', he spoke calmly. Merrill felt anger rise in her chest as she stared down at this human, loathing in her eyes. How could this monster be so clam after what he had done, to children no less.

She felt the magic within her bubble and build up with her anger, the image of watching the roots and trees rip and tear this monster apart danced in her image, watching him suffer for every child he murdered. But she trusted Hawke, she knew he'd make the right choice.

'You came here to die?', Hawke asked, surprised. 'It's what I deserve, to be torn apart and forgotten down here. Not protected by my father', he said. 'Your father didn't send us', Aveline said. Kelder looked at them as he slowly got off the ground and faced them with…a look.

'He didn't say it. The magistrate is my father…he tried so hard to keep me locked away', he said. 'So the magistrate hires a bunch of nobody groups to rescue his murdering son and keep it all hushed. Figures', Reks said bitterly. Merrill clenched her fist even harder at this information, lives were taken and destroyed by this bastard and all the magistrate cared for was his position.

Kelder looked down before facing the group again. 'Father is a good man…he's tried to help me, to stop me, but he can't'. He looked away, guilt and shame written all over his face. 'I went to the circles when I started to hear the demons, but when I asked them, they said there were no demons. They lied!', he shouted.

Excuses, that was all Merrill was hearing, poor petty excuses for a man who killed innocent children and blaming it on "demons". Every word that spewed from his mouth boiled her blood, how could he have gotten away with all this for so long and not be punished for it? 'Your father is supposed to protect the people of this city! He allowed you to hurt elven children and did nothing about it!', Hawke shouted, his own anger evident.

'And you go blaming it on demons? If the circle knew demons were telling to do this they wouldn't have let you go!', Anders said with his own fury escaping in his voice. 'No, they lied to me!', Kelder argued. 'Real mages have to put up with this bullshit, we don't need pretenders like you to make it worse!'.

'My orders are to bring you back, but if I do, that means you'll go back to hurting the elves', Hawke said, slowly drawing his knife. 'And I know how people like your father work'.

For the first time since she started this life, Merrill took pleasure in watching Hawke slit that monster's throat and choke on his blood. Kelder fell back as his eyes rolled back into his skull as his now lifeless body slumped to the ground.

They left the monster behind, to be forgotten and torn apart, like he wished…

Kirkwall

The magistrate had long received the news of his son's death from the guards, it was clear as they see the dark look on his face. 'You dare show your face to me after what you had done?', he seethed. Hawke meet his glare one of his own, not backing down nor did Merrill see any hint of regret in his face. 'Don't expect an apology, I did what you're meant to be doing', he retorted. The magistrate sneered at him. 'My son's blood is on your hands, Ferelden dog!', he roared.

'And the blood of several innocent elves are on yours, magistrate. You knew what your son was doing but all you did was hide him instead of helping him', the mage replied with much more fire and force in him than anyone Merrill had ever seen. They stared down at each other, eyes alit with hate for one another before the magistrate turned and left them behind.

Everyone else just watched him leave, not a single ounce of guilt touched them, they knew Kirkwall would be better off without another lunatic in this already mad and cruel city.

Alienage

With the day over and everyone tired, Hawke escorted Merrill back to her home within the alienage. Reks and Isabela both claimed it was a good night for a drink to forget what happened today, while Varric and Anders just needed to relax. Aveline promised Hawke she was going to change the city guard, today had only affirmed her belief it needed to be reformed within its ranks.

Merrill was trying to get over it, he was dead now and no more elven blood will be spilt by his hands. Yet she still couldn't let go of this anger, this hate for that man. She knew why. Someone else will attack the elves, someone will pin the blame on demons, and of course they'll get off scot free of their deeds and resume their monstrous rampage.

Why, why would this city allow such cruelty to be accepted within their city? How could anyone just turn a blind eye at this horrific event was beyond her. Sleeping would be much harder tonight she noticed as she unlocked her door.

'Merrill?', Hawke spoke up. She turned to him and saw a serious look upon his face. He approached her and placed both hands on her shoulder, she felt the strength of his grip through her pauldrens and his gloves. 'I need…you to promise me if something like this ever happens again, or if you're in danger, you'll come to me', he said.

The sheer sincerity in his voice, the pleading tone she picked up within it, touched her. She saw the worry behind that steel look within his eyes, worry for her and safety. After today, it only reminded her who easy it was for elves to be forgotten. 'I know you can look after yourself, and I don't doubt your ability, but…I don't want to lose a cherished friend like you to this', he said, she saw him look away with a tiny hue of red on his cheeks.

Butterflies exploded in her stomach as she caught the blush, her own ears fluttering with joy as she formed a smile that seemingly replaced any anger she felt today. 'I promise…I know you'll be there whenever I need you', she said sincerely.

With a relived smile, the human wrapped his arms around the small elf as she laid her head on his strong shoulder.

Unaware of the two set of eyes watching them…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Disappearances **_

'For the hundred time, no', Aveline said adamantly, arms folded firmly across her chest. 'Ah come on Aveline', Varric said with that charming smile of his.

'I am not going to help you steal the Hanged Man', she said as she started to go though the amount of paper work she had to sign to prepare herself for being the new guard captain. 'Steal? Madame you wound me', Varric gasped as he playfully clutched chest in pain. 'I'm about to if you continue', she warned.

Varric rolled his eyes with a shake of his head as he left the room, bidding the awaiting Hawke a farewell. 'Would it really be such a trial to give him the tavern?', he asked as the dwarf turned around to the left. 'I'd be able to give it to him for a silver by this point. But if I do I'll never hear the end of it', she replied with a chuckle.

In truth the Hanged Man was barely afloat with the lack of coin from its patrons and the owner was trying to get someone to purchase the place just so they could get it off their hands and move on. Of course Varric would be the perfect owner but Aveline just had a bad feeling if she did let him buy it he'd make sure Isabela knew and that, would be enough for the warrior to end her life.

'So what mad quest did you stumble upon this time Hawke?', the red head asked with a knowing smirk as the mage grinned. 'Ave, I have a life outside of blasting baddies and wise cracking. I wanted to see my favourite guards woman', he said with a light chuckle.

Hawke made it a point to check up on his friends every day to see them well and not dead. Granted they're often just waiting around the place for the ever trouble drawing Hawke to whisk them away to another bloody adventure or just doing what they usually did best in their free time when not helping said mage.

He had already visited Fenris earlier today to discuss a few things, namely how the sod they were able to get the nobles off his back. He caused no end of trouble for the guards woman, who had to keep coming up with excuses as to why the guards haven't removed the "vagabond" out of their neighbourhood, and she was slowly running out of patience.

The elf eventually stopped answering the calls of the annoying nobles and just ignored them whenever he went out for shopping or when he would be seen around his home. Hawke was seemingly the only guest anyone had seen enter his home and was probably the only person Fenris would allow visit.

'I'm flattered', she mused as she begun to check off all the guards men and women for their daily routines. However, the woman pursed her lips when her green eyes stopped at a single name. 'Odd. Markus hasn't reported in it', she said. Hawke raised a brow at this. 'What's his patrol?', he inquired. 'Just a four hour watch over the Hightown Markets, usually from morning to afternoon. Should've been back an hour ago', she said. She placed the paper down and grabbed her weapons as she headed for the door.

'…Coming?', she asked as she walked out. With a shrug, the mage pushed himself off the wall and followed the guards woman.

Market

'I'm just saying we could just buy her groceries at the Lowtown market', Reks said as he stood by the pillar with several bags filled with food in his arms as he watched Isabela, oddly enough, being the fussy cook as she looked through the stalls of fruit and vegetables. 'Not a chance. Last time I let her buy shit from those stalls I thought she was having a baby', she retorted as she picked up a pear and apple, studying them like a chantry scholar.

Reks rolled his green eyes as he looked around the white city with a sigh. He never liked cities, especially noble spots like these. Maybe it was the hunter in him, or he just preferred the company of trees and leave as opposed to rock and steel, not to mention the fact the animals don't stare at him with disgust and hate, while they mutter among themselves why an elf is freely walking around and doing well.

The pirate was insistent however that she and Reks would get Merrill some proper food here instead of the usual gone off or just plain foul food that Lowtown would trick her into buying. He agreed partially to that since his sister, Mythal bless her, was a very naïve and slightly dim witted as a puppy. Not to mention he didn't like her going to places like this on her own since a single beautiful elf is easy prey for nobles or other unwanted company.

'What do you think? Do these look red enough or pink to you?', she asked, holding two pairs of apples in front of the elf. He blinked at her as his green eyes fell upon the two, disturbingly looking quite pink. Before he could answer however, the pirate's amber eyes fell elsewhere. He followed her gaze to see Aveline and Hawke speaking with some noble.

He saw the mage and guard looking rather annoyed and if his eyes weren't deceiving him, he could see disgust. Soon, they left him as the noble had a smug look on his face as they walked down the steps, the guard looking fumed. 'Looks like someone's all bothered', the pirate teased as they spotted the two. Aveline barely registered the woman as she stormed to Lowtown, she heard a few mumbles but was unable to make them out.

'We've got a little job to do, and I'm thinking of gathering up a few of you again', the mage said. 'What's this one about?', Isabela said as they followed Hawke to Lowtown.

'Domestic affairs', he said with a smirk.

Hanged Man

'So his wife just up and left the bastard?', Reks asked as he shuffled the cards while Aveline was finishing the story. 'Seems like it, but he's worried since she usually returns to him later. Now however she's been missing for several days', she explained.

Hawke couldn't blame the woman though, just speaking to that noble man had already said a lot about him. He was a smug bastard, the way he spoke about her belonging to him and the way he said how she should be dragged back to him like a dog. Any sane woman would've divorced him long ago, maker above they shouldn't have even married him. Still he did see SOME bit of genuine worry for her well-being when he fondly recalled the happier days they had when they started off their marriage like most young married folk.

'He also mentioned she spends a lot of time at the Blooming Rose, an elf in particular for the past few months now', the guardswoman continued as she placed the papers into her small pack. 'Can't blame her, even whores are more gentle than that jackass', Isabela said as she planted the tray of drinks on the table as she and Merrill took their seats.

'Pretty sure not all are into the gentle play though', she mused as she shot the elder elf a wink. He retorted with a smirk of his own as he grabbed his tankard and chugged down his first of many. 'The point is that's our best lead for her, and if we're lucky we can try and settle this between them', the human mage spoke as he got off his chair. 'So who wants to visit the brothel kids?'.

Blooming Rose

Merrill was slowly starting to adapt to going to such places as she followed Hawke up the steps to the bed chambers, ignoring all the leering eyes that fixed on her rump. She was still uncomfortable being in places like this, from the scantly clothed women that were whistling and flirting with men and women alike, to the leering older humans that she'd swore were the equivalent of the creepy uncle.

She was almost positive she saw Gamlen here once…

Her brother was another matter, as he reply with his own smirk as the elves and humans were seemingly fixed on him, not that she could blame them as he was the more attractive sibling she confessed.

They entered a small but cosy room just after a noblewoman, some sort've distant cousin of some sort've king or mayor or something she didn't know, nobles were nobles, just different colours. Inside the room was an elven entertainer, bright orange hair with deep blue eyes that were alit with seduction.

'Today's my rest day but I can make an exception for you', he said as he turned to the group. 'Why work hard if you're not working at all?'. Merrill blinked in confusion, before she turned to Isabela, who was doing a crude gesture with both hands with a dirty smirk on her face. Merrill looked away quickly as the red begun to paint her cheeks as she swore she heard her brother chuckle behind her.

'Tempting…so tempting…but I'll have to take a rain check. We're actually looking for a woman named Ninette, and according to her husband, she's been seeing you regularly', Hawke said with his friendly smile. Jethann looked at him oddly before he gave him a friendly smile in return. 'I heard she left her husband, good for her. But if you're asking if she's been here… then no. I haven't seen her for a while', he said with a shrug.

Now they were worried. 'But truth be told, you're not the only one whose been asking about her. There's this templar whose been asking a lot about her', he mused. 'A templar?', Aveline inquired. 'Yes, when she hadn't shown up here for a while, he said it may have been connected to another woman gone missing, but we couldn't think of anyone who'd hurt Ninette', he explained.

'What about Ghyslain? He didn't seem overly concerned about her well being as opposed to being a suspect', Hawke asked. It wouldn't be the first time the husband was treating their wives harshly and try to cover it up. 'Peh, that man whose no balls. He'd scream and yell and of course insult us, but to lay a hand would be too much for him. So I doubt he'd lay a hand on her if he wanted to rub her coin between his fingers', Jethann retorted with a cocky smirk.

'What about this templar, did he say she was a mage?', Aveline asked. 'No, but if she was she'd tell us long ago. He said he was gonna keep looking further into this, somewhere in Darktown', he answered. 'Then we'll see if he's got anything to share, thanks', Aveline said as she headed out. With a chuckle, Hawke and the trio followed her, but Isabela remained as she was debating to follow or take up on the elf's offer.

'ISABELA!', Aveline shouted. 'Spoilsport', she muttered as she chased after the group, denied.

Darktown

Darktown was just as filthy as ever, it was just worse beneath it.

They found the templar under siege by a bunch of wanna be gang members who don't appreciate having templars in their territory but they sure as Andraste don't have the balls to back up their claims, for as soon as Merrill and Hawke showed they were mages and that Reks revealed his fancy taste for human flesh, suffice to say this was probably the first time they ever managed to scare off a fight.

'My thanks serah, should have known these folks don't take templars kindly', he said as he got on his feet with a wince. 'I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess you're Emeric', Hawke guessed as he placed his staff back on his back. 'Who told you?', he asked. 'We're looking for Ghyslain's wife Ninette, and Jethann told us you were doing the same thing', Aveline explained.

'I see. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I myself had found no luck. It just seemed like a regular thing, a spouse just leaves', he said with a defeated tone, as if he'd been hitting walls and dead ends for longer than he let on. 'Jethann also mentioned you think this is connected to another woman disappearing?', Reks added. He nodded. 'Mharen. She was a circle mage that, just all of a sudden up and vanished. We've looked everywhere but eventually the Knight-Commander decided she either escaped the city, or died', he said.

'But this can't be a coincidence, she was a loyalist to the circle. Never had an issue and was well cared for. I couldn't imagine her just deciding to leave on a whim'. Hawke could understand that some mages would prefer being in circles as opposed to being hunted and chased across the world, heck he's met some of them. 'Do you have any leads you could share with us? Maybe a new set of eyes could help', Hawke asked.

'This…is no longer my investigation. This fight has proven I am no more the warrior I was', he said. He handed Hawke all the papers and information he's collected as he bid them good luck and left while Hawke inspected the paper. So far he found nothing more than personal notes based around these two women, dates and times.

However, upon a further read, he spotted Emeric was about to check a foundry just after here. 'Looks like a foundry in Lowtown is our next stop', he said as he tucked the paper into his chest pocket. Everyone followed the mage out of the dank filthy undercity, this mystery was about to be concluded.

Foundry

Merrill hated places like this. The smell of smoke and melting ore assaulted her nostrils without mercy as she quietly gagged in response to the stink as they group entered the facility. Oddly enough the door was unlocked and even then there was no soul among the place, save for the scurrying rats.

As each member explored the area, Merrill looked up just past the stairs and saw a mage quickly dropping something behind him. He quickly sprinted away and into the room next door before she could react. Then, just as she was about to tell the others, suddenly shades shot up from the ground just as a desire demon formed upon the top of the stairs.

'We've got company!', Reks shouted as he drew his sword and easily slashed a shade in half. 'And we were doing so well on the non-fighting policy today!', Isabela laughed as she drew her daggers.

Hawke spun around and bashed a shade's glowing eye, then plunging his blade into it while channelling flames down the staff and into the demon, rendering it to ash. He then turned around just as Aveline smashed into another shade, sending it backwards just in time for Reks to leap and bring his massive sword down and split the demon in half.

Isabela jumped off the wall as she delivered a kick to another shade's head while tossing a knife at the desire demon, piercing it's hand just before it casted a spell. It hissed at the pirate but no sooner did it's icy gaze turn upon her, Merrill took this ample time to deliver the killing blow and sent a rock fist towards it's ugly skull and smashed it, killing the beast.

Hawke blasted the final shade into oblivion just after Reks cut it's hand off. Once the demonic horde was slain, Hawke followed Merrill as she walked towards the spot where the man dropped his item. Inside were a bunch of finger bones, bleached white and a single Orlesian ring. Confirmed by Aveline it is Orlesian, Hawke can only assume Ninette had met a very grisly fate.

'*Sigh* I'll go tell Ghyslain', Aveline said as they left the foundry…

Hawke had a horrible feeling, this wasn't the end of this. If nothing else, it was only the beginning.

A/N. I am so sorry for the inexcusable lateness of this chapter and sorry if its not on par with the previous ones. I had to really push myself to get this chapter done and I'm really sorry for this quality of work. This was obviously a quest I should've left alone and focused one something else.

I can't promise if there next one will be up soon, I'm not getting the creativity for this story and Ii don't wanna just put half ass content out so I'm gonna try and get back into it. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Demons and Voices**_

_**Thirteen years ago**_

Isaac couldn't sleep.

The young Hawke was looking up in the darkness of his ceiling as he couldn't close his small eyes and drift off into the fade to await for the sun to arise from the hill and signal the new day had come. Excitement had taken over his body, his mind raced with all the possibilities that tomorrow was going to bring him.

He had finally started to practice the practical magic today with his father, from learning how to control the heat of a flame that spawn on his palm or how to cool down a bucket of water until it froze or even how to shape and bend the earth to his creation. He had never been so happy to be a mage until his father took him to the secret spot to practice his magical art.

Of course he was incredibly egger to learn how to shoot fire from his hands, he was a fire lover since his father displayed some tricks of his when he'd play or tell stories to his children on hollow's eve. This led to him accidentally burning a few bushes by accident, which his father muttered "You've just made an enemy of the elves" and when he nearly set his father's beard on fire.

Still, thanks to some patience and a quick threat of sweeping the barn for the next three weeks, the young apprentice finally controlled his emotions and just like his father expected, he surpassed his expectations.

He was disappointed that their lesson had to end quickly when the sun had begun its descent and his father refused to stay out and practice in the dark. Isaac had a gut feeling his father didn't trust him to use magic in the dark, probably end up burning down the whole forest.

So his promise to continue their lesson was in order, as the young mage was battling with himself to go to sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, swapping the positions of his pillow and sheets, to even sleeping at the end of the bed but found it no more helpful nor draining.

He groaned in annoyance as his frustration was slowly starting to grow. 'Go to sleep', he groaned, slamming the pillow upon his face.

He was grateful for having his own room now, since he was older and would be seen doing his studies or meditating like his father had instructed him several times. Not to mention his little brother snored like a bloody angry mabari in his sleep.

So just before he got up and asked his father for a spell to put him asleep…

'Big Brother?'.

At the sound of the tiny voice, Isaac quickly shot up from his laying position and looked at his door. Standing there, her body shadowed by the light outside was his little sister Bethany, holding her own rather large pillow against her tiny body. Her mouth hidden behind the white fabric, her hair was messy and bed like, as though she was tossing and turning like he was earlier. He took note of her small night gown that hugged her tightly, her tiny feet were slightly dirty probably from the walking around the house.

'What's wrong Beth?', he asked, rubbing his eyes. The little Hawke shyly looked at him as she clutched her pillow tightly. 'I can't sleep', she spoke softly. 'Carver?', he asked. It was no secret the bugger had a tendency to play pranks on the poor girl, once he nailed her pigtails to her bed board and another he put a spider on her pillow.

She shook her head. 'No. I'm hearing…the monsters', she whispered.

Isaac's eyes widened with worry, monsters is her way of saying demons. His father warned him about this, the day he himself started to hear them, Malcom spent hours with him trying to make sure he was safe and sound. It was another reason the education of magic began earlier than he had promised.

Seeing his sister looking so small and scared…

'Can I stay with you?', she asked. With a gentle smile, he shuffled over to the side of his bed and patted a spot. With a wide smile, the small mage scurried to the bed, laying down beside her brother as he wrapped the large wholly blanket over them. She looked up at her brother, who was wrapping an arm around her smaller frame as she giggled.

'Better?', he asked as she snuggled into his chest. 'Mmm hmm', she replied as he saw her eyes were closed. He smiled softly as his own became heavier.

'Big Brother?', she asked. 'Hmm?'. 'You'll protect me, promise?'.

'I will…I promise'.

Present

'Apples…tomatoes…cinnamon', Merrill listed as she scratched across the small paper in her hand. Beside her was a small bag of groceries she purchased with the coin she earned with Hawke and was her weekly shopping for food and essentials.

Today was another typical day in the alienage, the elves with wares should what the they could, some were merely returning from another miserable day at the docks with minimum wage and she saw several bruises and occasional limpers.

She was just going to store her food in her pantry for the day then head to the Hanged Man to either partake in the daily adventure that Hawke seemed to have an thing for or try and keep a drunk Isabela from sleeping with some unwanted company like last month.

However, just as she turned to her home, her ears picked up voices.

Turning behind her, she saw her neighbour Arianni speaking with a templar. The elf was wise enough to leave her staff back inside as she debated whether or not to stay longer and hear what the templar was doing with Arianni as opposed to minding her own business and leaving.

Despite the obvious danger, Merrill slowly approached the two close enough for her superior ears managed to pick up what they were speaking.

'Please Ser Thrask. He won't go to the circle willing, but it's the only place…', she started, her voice was practically dripping with worry and apprehension. 'Madame, we will do our best to find your son, but I cannot guarantee his safety is he continues resisting templar jurisdiction', he replied with an even tone.

He had brown hair with an impressive goatee and moustache, blue eyes that were softer than most templar Merrill had seen since she came to this city, like Hawke's but not so gentle. 'He's just a boy!', she pleaded. 'He's an apostate', argued the templar. Merrill held back her wagging pink muscle in her mouth, knowing another heated voice would only draw attention to her but also risk Arianni's chances to help her son.

Merrill hadn't spoken much to her child truth be told, she namely spoke with Arianni regularly when she'd visit for tea and become a listening ear. Sure she never told her she was a mage or her escapades with Hawke for privacy and the stern warning that she should never reveal herself as a mage in case.

She wasn't even aware her son was a mage. 'I am sorry mistress. But I can only offer him mercy if he turns himself in', he said. 'I'm trying to find him but- 'The templars cannot tolerate apostates', he said with a final tone as he turned, presumably to resume the hunt for the boy. Arianni looked as if she was going to reach out and stop him but faltered as her voice choked a sob.

'Arianni?', Merrill spoke. She turned to the younger elf, who gave her a worried look. 'H-How much…', she spoke but the guilty look in Merrill's eyes said it all. 'I am sorry, but when I saw him I thought he was…giving you trouble', the mage lied.

Arianni looked away as she wrapped her arms around herself, misery written all over her face. 'Then…you know my son is a mage', she spoke in such dismal Merrill's worry reached the roof. 'Yes', she answered truthfully. Arianni looked away.

'I should've given him to the circle, they would've helped him…they could've…'. Merrill reached out and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, earning her attention. 'You did the right thing, no child deserves to be stolen from their mothers', she affirmed. Arianni gave her a grateful smile in return but it soon faded, the idea of her child being in peril must have returned.

'I don't know what to do…he's missing', she said. 'Arianni, tell me everything about him and the situation', Merrill spoke. The older elf looked at her with a surprised look when she saw the sheer will behind the elf's green eyes. 'I know someone who would do this in a heart beat, and I promise, he'll find him', she spoke with such determination and confidence she suddenly felt powerful, the mere thought of him made her feel ten feet tall.

'Merrill…I couldn't pay or ask', she said. 'He wouldn't ask. Trust me', the elf encouraged.

With no other hope, Arianni begun the sad tale of her child's troubles as Merrill led her into her home to offer comfort and a place of privacy.

Hanged Man

'A missing chid hiding from the templars', Hawke mused as Merrill finished her tale. 'Nothing new there, there's only so many places to hide in and so many apostates hiding', Anders included. 'But what bother me the most are the voices he's been hearing'.

'Don't mages hear voices all the time?', Varric asked as he took his seat. 'Not exactly. When our magic starts to fully bond with us, that's when we have to start learning to ward of demons and avoid the temptation', Hawke spoke. 'Sadly a lot of them don't bother too', the blond mage spoke, glaring at the elf. Merrill looked away as she felt the hypocrite mage's glare pierce her skin, she hated that glare.

'Says the one possessed', Isabela quipped. She got his glare but shrugged as she chugged down her drink with that grin of hers. 'If he's been hearing the voices at this age, then he's a special case. Not to mention that's a near guarantee for either execution or tranquillity', Hawke interjected before his fellow mage could start another unneeded argument. 'For his sake and his mother's, its best we find him first before templars', he said. 'She said Thrask would be a good place to start, he's the one leading the search for him', Merrill spoke.

'It wouldn't hurt to get something out his father too, maybe say a guardswoman asked', Hawke said as he slowly turned to the guard's woman. She nodded in agreement. 'I'll see what I can do, but men like him tend to deny having anything to do with elven women, especially children', she said. She got up and headed out, followed by Fenris and Isabela for back up.

'Then we'll go see Thrask', Hawke said as Varric and Anders grabbed their gear and headed for the door. Merrill picked up her staff and placed a spare lyrium potion in her pocket. 'Glad you brought this to us'. She turned to see Hawke smiling in approval and…gratitude, to her. 'No child should go through this, especially when voices start to appear', he said wisely.

Merrill felt heat flush across her cheeks as she shyly smiled back while casting her emerald eyes downwards as she followed the human out the tavern. Feeling even better than earlier at his compliment, but also wondering.

Why did this mean so much to him?

Gallows

'Four sovereigns says he's gonna say "That boy is a menace and must be stopped"', Varric chimed as they climbed up the steps to the Gallows. 'Nah, I'd guess he'll go with "It's templar business sir"', Anders replied.

Merrill felt shiver run down her spine, every time she came to this dismal and controlling place. She saw the tranquil mindlessly walk around the courtyard, barely blinking at anyone, replying in such cold and empty voices.

She saw Anders glance at one just walking by and she saw a mixture of grief and rage on his face, he must have been thinking of Karl when he watched them. She couldn't blame him, seeing the elves simply walk around the place like mindless slaves made her stomach churn, as if the humans didn't take enough from them.

She managed to spot the templar Thrask standing by the steps into the circle, possibly on guard duty or just awaiting for orders from his superior or maybe the leader. Hawke saw him and approached him while the others waited by the entrance.

She watched the humans interact, Thrask seemed more open to the mage then she had expected, his eyes were guarded sure but she could see the trust within them. That was something she admired about that mage, his seemingly unquestionable charisma. He could turn anyone's bad day to a bright and cheery one that seemed like magic, how he could make friends so easily was beyond her and it only furthered her admiration for him.

'So that story of yours?', Anders said, leaning against the wall. 'Oh? Which one Blondie?', Varric replied with his usual smirk. 'The one you felt the need to embellish. Pretty certain the part where we fought a dragon made out of lightning was enough', he said. 'Oh that. Well sure that was pretty impressive but that wasn't enough to keep the tale floating', Varric replied again.

Merrill turned on the two in confusion, the human mage gave the dwarf a offended look as Varric went through his notes. 'What? The whole "Village trapped in the fade" for maker knows how long wasn't enough? Fade rifts around a haunted marsh? Blighted werewolves? Talking darkspawn? You sir dwarf are impossible', Anders ranted.

'Blighted werewolves?', Merrill asked. 'Long story…', Anders spoke with a scratch of his head. 'When did you fight them?', she asked with sincere curiosity. At this, instead of the usual scowl she'd get from him whenever they spoke, she saw him make a nostalgic smile. 'Hmm…back when Ii was a warden, before I came to Kirkwall… The Hero of Ferelden recruited me into the wardens before that bitch templar could drag me back for "murder" charges', he said.

'Which I am sure you had *no* hand in', Varric quipped. 'Oh please, I hate templars but back then I knew better than to blow them up. Not that I was upset that they died…oh Biff made a funny gurgle when he went down', he said with a chuckle. 'Anyways, she was about to bring me in but the warden used the Right of Conscription and basically gave her the finger and rescued me…granted being a warden is in a away a new prison but nothings perfect'.

She smiled at him as he went on about the warden, amazed by the sincere tone his voice carried when he spoke of him, the affection for him too was amazing. The warm look in his eyes, the actual smiles that weren't tired or forced, it was as though he was a completely different person . She preferred this Anders as opposed to the usual one.

'So what was the warden like?', Varric asked, quill in hand for the information. Anders hummed and looked up at the sky, a fond smile replacing the nostalgic smile. 'He's not like the other wardens I've heard about. If he didn't wear the armour, I'd say he was a templar or knight to the king and queen. He had a sense of humour that made even the fussiest old man burst into laughter. A bit of a people pleaser too, though he was no push over…but he never really enjoyed being the commander'.

'He used to say "I swear to Mythal if I hear one more noble complain about the drapes I'm going to hand the land over to the darkspawn" every time he had to hold a gathering. One time he actually offered the position of commander to Nathaniel, another to Sigrun, even Oghren was asked…though he was probably joking with the last one'.

'Mythal?', Merrill spoke, surprised a human prayed to the Creators. 'He was interested in elven lore over humans, namely he was practically smothered with "Andraste" and "Maker" all his life. He said the creators were less pretentious', Anders explained. Merrill was slowly starting to like this warden.

'What's he up too now?', Varric asked. 'Not sure, after we solved a few problems back home, he said he was going to return to court', Anders replied with a shrug. 'He's apparently the king's advisor'. Merrill noticed the dwarf was scribbling down every bit of information the mage had given him, she could see the stories form in his mind, every detail was going to be so over the top she was wondering if the warden was going to be a human in his tales.

She saw the mage's eyes casted upon his fellow magic user, a smile, a small but earnest smile. 'He reminds me of him. Both good folk who take other people's problem and make it their own', he mused. Merrill followed his gaze with a smile of her own, though it was wider and more softer. She understood the admiration for Hawke, but where's Anders' was one of respect and friendly, her own was…affection beyond normal.

'Oh for the love of Andraste, will you guys just bed him already?', Varric said. Anders turned to the dwarf with an annoyed look as the elf squeaked and turned red, quickly looking away. 'You're just jealous that he doesn't pry', Anders rebuked. 'Right, keep telling yourself that Blondie', the dwarf chuckled.

'Tell himself what?'. They all turned to see Hawke approach them with renewed determination in his sky blue eyes. 'Oh that he needs confess his undying love for you', Varric quipped. Hawke blinked before he chuckled. 'Oh please, if he was that desperate then I'd be concerned', Hawke replied with a large grin. 'Sorry Hawke, you're just not my type', the mage replied with a mock look of guilt.

Hawke clasped his chest in pain as he looked away. 'My heart, you steal it, than you smash it to pieces. I have half a mind to turn you over you diabolical thief', Hawke bemoaned. Merrill giggled at his exaggeration as Anders and Varric smiled at the mage's humour. Shaking his head, the leader led them out of the Gallows, telling them they were going to pay a visit to an old templar by the name of Samson.

All the while, Merrill was thinking hard on Hawke's statement and finding it ludicrous, foolish if nothing else.

Who would be stupid enough to break his heart, let alone not be interested?

Lowtown

The streets were silent as usual tonight in the slums, not a single person would be out tonight for bandits and gangs usually owned the streets at night. Tonight though, these streets belonged to Hawke as they made their way to the location of the templar named Samson's spot.

From what Thrask told Hawke, Samson was kicked out of the templars years ago for "philosophical differences", where in truth he was actually a more sympathetic templar than many, as he was actually assisting apostates. Now though, he was a common beggar who was rumoured to continue his aiding business to apostates, though he was unable to be found by the templars.

Though it sounded dangerously shady and given Hawke's history with dealing with such company, it was their best lead they had to go on if they wanted to find Feynriel. Anders had told him he has heard of someone that has been helping apostates sneak out of Kirkwall from the refuges. He was told by many of them that the prices were steep of course and extremely dicey to boot, he heard several rumours that the apostates were either turned in or worse.

Near the steps to the docks, they found the man that matched Thrask's description. To say he looked like a beggar was an understatement. Dirty old clothing as one thing that couldn't be helped, but what bothered them was his face. Firstly was the old messy stubble that seemed to be on bad terms with a razor, sweaty greasy hair and face, pupils were larger than normal humans, even slightly larger than elves.

'I was wondering when Thrask would send someone to find me…surprised it was a bunch of mages with a dwarf', he said with a dry chuckle. Hawke approached him, keeping his face empty of emotion when he speaks with people like him. 'You help mages escape Kirkwall correct?', Hawke asked. Samson chuckled weakly, his own throat seemed dry and his eyes seemed off focused. Hawke sensed something several wrong with this man.

'Do you know something ironic? Ever wonder why you don't see templars retired or even hear someone old man was forced to retire early? It isn't because a mage burns or possesses us…its because we can't'. He looked at his hands as he slowly raised them up, they shook as though he was cold. No, Hawke realized, he was suffering from withdrawal.

He was taught by his father a templar's greatest weapon was the lyrium they used to dispel a mage's magical energies and easily turn the tide against the magic users. However, he also said it was also their greatest weakness. When templar stop taking it, they become sick, weak and eventually the cravings become so dangerous they become mindless addicts.

It was a cruel fate, to be bound to the chantry for life but not by choice. 'I was a good templar, did my work and made friends with both mage and templar, but as soon as I do something nice, I get kicked out. Thanks for that Meredith', he spat bitterly at the mention of her name.

'Heard you were looking for Feynriel? Pity he just left…poor blighter couldn't afford to pay and if I let one slide, there goes my meal ticket', he mused. 'Well that explains why you're rarely asked to help', Hawke retorted. He saw the glare and disgust on Anders' face, understandably so. 'Oi now, I couldn't help but I pointed him to a few foreign folk who'd take him…then again they weren't well loved…he's probably dead now'.

'Where is he?', Hawke demanded.

Docks

Carefully, the four moved through the warehouse, weapons out as Varric easily removed the traps. All the while Hawke was wondering if the lyrium withdrawal had completely melted Samson's brain, who sends a half elf to slavers for help?

So far the warehouse was empty save for the occasional unwanted rats and mice that scurried across the wooden floors that stunk of seaweed and salt water. They found no traces of any slavers or even slaves, which boded ill for the group, worried they have taken too long and the slavers could be halfway across the Free Marches by now.

However, upon further inspection, they heard muffled voices of threats, gruff and angry yet desperate while hearing a weak pleading voice. They entered a small room to find four slavers dressed black leather with swords and shields, two guarding the other entrance while the other duo approached the mage in the centre. 'Get the girl!', one shouted. The girl was pale with terror as she stepped backwards from them, her voice become more and more desperate pleas as she slowly fell to her knees in dismay.

'Get her hands quick!'. However, before the slavers could so much as get within touch range, the girl was no more.

Her body suddenly was covered in fire, her body hunched over as the slavers tried to stop her. With an inhuman cry, she rose up, sending a wave of flame to incinerate them to ash. The monster slowly rose up from the ash from what used to be the girl, deformed and hands, bony and coated in fire, raised up to ready to burn anything else.

The beast turned on the party, malice within its eyes as they drew their weapons. 'So this went from rescuing to killing the girl now?', Varric spoke. 'That's no girl', Anders replied.

The abomination fired a ball of fire at them, but the sphere was quickly blasted by Hawke's own attack, consuming the flames for power and it flew towards the monster. Within seconds, the abomination lifted its monstrous hand up and caught the sphere. Clenching its fist, the beast consumed the ball.

Varric fired several bolts at the beast as Anders fired balls of blue energy. Neither magic or bolt harmed the beast they were bounced off by a barrier it coated itself with. With a raise of its hand, it fired a shockwave that sent Anders and Varric through the walls with a loud crash. Merrill tried to use her own magic by crushing the barrier, raising the rocks beneath the wooden floor to pierce the beast.

The abomination vanished within a wall of fire just as the pillar shot up. It appeared behind the two mages. Without warning, it grabbed Merrill and Hawke by their necks and lifted them up. 'I can give you the power, to free yourself like this girl', it whispered in their minds. Merrill could feel its voice within her mind, the cold icy tone that seeming tugged her heart strings.

She felt her will shake and wavier, her resistance against the abomination was getting weaker and weaker as her hands that held its arm to keep herself up, were lessen their grip. 'I can help you take back what your gods have stolen from you. Even from beyond the realm of mortals'. However, Merrill felt something even more powerful, beyond even the demon's.

Pure. Unbridled. Rage.

She turned her head to see Hawke's eyes burn with so much anger as he grabbed the demon's arm and within seconds, tore it's hand from his neck as fire slowly danced around his hand. 'Don't, you DARE!', he roared with a voice that shook the very room.

The abomination released it's grip on the two mages but Hawke refused to let go as the fires spread along the demon's arm. 'Release me mage! I could give you back what you lost! Even your-

'DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME DEMON!', Hawke bellowed with such fury Merrill was surprised he didn't turn into a rage demon. Hawke grabbed the demon's head and slowly pushed it on its knees as the flames spread quickly, covering the body of the monster. The sheer look of hatred in his eyes, the pure hate for the abomination was unlike anything Merrill had ever seen.

'Burn, BURN!', Hawke roared. The flames escalated to fully covering the beast as it tried to resist the fear Hawke had implanted into it, but the flames consumed it before it could even raise it's deformed hands. The beast was reduced to ash as the tiny flames surrounded what remained of it. Merrill watched the tiny flickers die out as she counted the heavy breaths Hawke made, daring to look up at the human. She saw his fists were clenched, shaking shoulders with even breath.

Then, he took a deep breath from his nose as she felt his aura dim. 'Guess we're late', he mused. He knelt down to the remains as he brushed a few ashes aside, until her found a concealed letter. He gently picked up the piece, after dispelling the barrier. His eyes softened and were shrouded with sympathy as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

'W-What's wrong?', she asked as she slowly got up. '…This was Thrask's daughter', he said. Merrill's eyes widened with shock as the mage placed the letter in his pocket. She watched him, the look of sympathy yet look of guilt was accompanied with it, as though he…blames himself? Why did the words of the demon anger him so much? 'See to Anders and Varric, I'm gonna try and find someway we can track down Feynriel', he said as he picked up his dropped staff.

'A-Are you going to be alright?', she asked as the human walked off. '…Yes', he said as he opened the door and entered. She bit her lip as she quickly turned to the dwarf and mage. She saw Anders already tending to Varric, their clothes torn slightly from the shards of wood that cut through, she saw the mage was sporting a scratch across his stubbled chin as well as his cheek. The dwarf's coat was littered with splinters as well as dust, she saw a nasty gnash upon his forehead that the mage was tending to.

'So that was an abomination…have to admit could've lived without seeing one', the dwarf muttered before he hissed at the knitting of flesh. 'Be grateful you're alive and not ashes, most people don't make it out', Anders retorted. They looked at Merrill, now watching where Hawke entered, her own face looked more worried than fighting the monster. 'You alright Daisy?', Varric asked. She nodded weakly, never facing him.

'Did you need healing, sure Blondie can patch you back up', he offered. Despite her blood magic, Anders would sooner become tranquil then let anyone die with him around, though judging from the way she looked, he had a feeling it wasn't physical pain she was going through. Her own face seemed pale with worry and he saw fright within her emerald eyes. 'Have, you ever seen an abomination before?', he asked. It's a horrible sight for any mage to see one for the first time.

'No…I mean yes, but from the Keeper', she mused. She looked down then to them. 'Have you guys, ever see Hawke…angry?', she asked. The two looked at each but shook their heads in reply to her question. 'Miffed and annoyed sure, but angry? Daisy I wasn't aware Hawke knew how to be angry', Varric replied. That did little to comfort her, as her worries slowly rose up.

'Why did you ask?', Anders spoke as he stood up. '…'. Merrill bit her inner cheek as she debated telling them what she saw. Magic can be tampered with by the emotions of a mage, however what she saw wasn't normal magic, it was unlike anything she had ever seen. The sheer hate in his eyes, the magic that he was able to summon was, scary. 'Daisy?', Varric asked. Before she could speak, Hawke entered the room.

'What did I miss?', he asked. Everyone looked at him, the mage seemed to be in fair better spirits than she had seen earlier. She no longer felt that anger within him, instead that usual calm and gentle aura that he was known(to her) for. 'Nothing but a slight damage to my handsome face', Varric replied with his usual charm. 'Oh Varric, you weren't exactly a model looking dwarf. Slap a bit of colour on your face and you'll look the same', the mage retorted with his sarcastic tone. 'Heh, well Hawke, you've finally got a chance with the ladies now…then again you'll still have to fight Blondie and Broody', the replied with his smug look.

'Aren't they together though?', Hawke asked. Anders glared at him. 'Never speak of it', the blond mage retorted darkly. Hawke raised his hands in defence, that smirk was still on his face. 'Did you find the boy?', Anders asked. 'No, looks like he was sold to some slaver named Danzig, said they were to negotiate the rest of the coin for the exchange', he explained. 'Elves don't have much of a life span around slavers, where's he staying?', Varric asked as they all exited the warehouse.

'Darktown, but we're on a time limit here, so we'll have to ask for…muscle…'Hawke smirked.

Darktown

Quickly, Hawke led the small group of trouble making seekers through the slums to the meeting point of the deal. According to the letter, Danzig wasn't the slaver leader, rather the front of the gang and the negotiator. The letter also informed the group that he wasn't satisfied with just a single slave and demanded more for the amount of coin he paid.

Well, he was certainly going to get more than he bargained for…

With the four, Reks and Fenris had caught up with them just as they entered the area. According to the older sibling of the two, Reks had been informed by Aveline about the boy and had been asking around about him from Samson's older contacts and previous mages he's helped.

Thankfully, one mage had a run in with Danzig long ago, and was kind enough to inform the elf about the organization he works with. They mostly work around the outer borders of the Free Marches, and on the borders of Ferelden, unnamed for reasons unknown to them but all Hawke cared about was the information based on how much the slaver would know. Reks assured the human that Danzig was one of the boss's most valuable members, and that he'd know where'd they stash the slaves.

They arrived to the meeting point, strangely enough only four regular slaving bandits and a single mage, indicating Danzig. Hawke gestured Anders to stay above with Merrill and Varric and provide covering fire while Reks and Fenris joined him in "negotiating".

'Well look here mates, looks like they finally came through. Two perfect slaves', Danzig gloated when he laid eyes on the two elves. 'Aww isn't he cute? He thinks he's gonna have us', Reks cooed, smirking evilly. 'Fenris. Care to make him talk?', Hawke asked. 'I can do that', the ex-slave replied. He slowly walked towards Danzig and without warning, pierced his chest and gripped his heart while applying heat from the lyrium.

Danzig gasped and groaned in pain. The glare Fenris was giving him promised more pain if he refused to answer what questions they will ask. 'Unless you want to see what else he can do, you'd better answer a few questions', Hawke warned. Fenris removed his hand, not a spot of blood on his metal hand. Danzig clutched his seemingly un harmed chest, feeling the pain slowly leave him.

'A-Alright, alright! W-What do you want?', he wheezed. 'Where is Feynriel?', the mage asked. 'T-The elf is stashed in a cave, Wounded Coast!', Danzig coughed. Hawke nodded and with a curt nod from both elves, turned to leave with his previous party. 'W-Wait, can, can we go?', Danzig pleaded. Hawke turned his head slightly, a dark look appeared on his face. 'I'll leave it up to these two', Hawke said as he walked up the steps. Fenris and Reks smirked evilly as they drew their great swords…

Wounded Coast

Following the directions Danzig gave them, the party found a single cave just by the beach. From Hawke's observations of the cave, namely the heavy foot prints and empty bottles of tevinter wine and beer, this was the cave Feynriel was being kept in.

Managing to sneak their way into the area without being caught, most thanks to the lacking of guards at the entrance, the party found no more slaves or bodies of said slaves. Evidently Feynriel was possibly the only slave they managed to keep alive long enough to be sold.

Soon, they entered another section of the cave and thus, found the slavers.

Several of them aimed their crossbows at them while one quick glance up, Hawke and the gang saw the boy with a blade at his throat by the slaver. 'One more step, and the boy dies', he warned. Hawke surveyed the situation, five crossbow men aiming at them, two guards by the leader and the boy was practically touching the steel.

Too risky to fight back, their lives would be forfeit, with or without Feynriel.

Then, just before he could do anything, suddenly he felt magical energy surge around him faintly. Without turning his head, he saw Merrill slowly mouth a chant while a faint greenish aura surrounded her hand, her eyes were fixed upon the rock pillars above the slaver.

Carefully, Hawke gestured Varric to speak, anything to keep the slavers from killing them for even a minute. With a curt nod, the dwarf had already spun a story within his ocean of a mind. 'Care to explain who we are?', the mage asked. Varric stepped forward with confidence radiating from him despite being aimed by several slavers.

'You guys really have no clue who that kid is do you? I mean not that I can blame you by appearance, but hey, it's not every day you kidnap the Viscount's son', he spoke. 'What?', the slaver asked, looking between the dwarf and slave. 'Oh what? You just assumed he was just a half blood brat? You know how protective of his kid the Viscount is, plus I think he'd be more than happy to lop your heads off for all the trouble you caused', Varric mused.

Hawke saw the hesitation in the slavers eyes, doubt along with it. Either he was debating whether or not to release the boy for fear of the Viscount's wrath, or he may be trying to weasel a bargain. Then, he saw pieces of the pillar above crack and drop tiny pebbles behind the slaver's back.

Hawke saw the time to react was soon.

The slaver slowly lowered his sword, before he back handed the boy and knocked him out. 'If he wants the boy, he'll have to give me half the city for even a piece of his hair!', he bragged, greed had won over his common sense. Before he could speak further, Hawke saw the stalagmite above break and fall, crushing the slaver's head after the tip pierced his skull in a bloody mess.

With the other slaves distracted by this "unfortunate accident", Hawke and Anders fired a wave of blue energy at the crossbow men and within the energy, completely consumed them and reduced them to ash. Varric grabbed Bianca and fired two bolts from her and shoot down the last two slavers before they could grab the boy and run for it.

Without another word, Anders quickly jogged up the stairs and checked on the boy. 'A nasty blow to the jaw but nothing broken', he mused as he started to heal him up while the others checked for more slavers. 'Try and get him back up, we'll need to discuss what to do with him soon', Hawke replied.

Another soul saved.

Gallows

Another day, another daily hero rescuing down.

Hawke and Merrill were finishing off one last thing before they'd call it a day. Anders had to return to the clinic after they left the cave, fearing he's been neglecting his patients while the dwarf had to try and reclaim what dignity he had left and beat Isabela at cards.

Hawke asked the elf to accompany him before he guided her home, and like a happy puppy, the elf was more than happy to tag along. Feynriel wasn't anything she had expected, in that he looked more human than elf and she was admittedly expecting him to be a little younger. Yet she saw something in him that reminded her of herself.

Fear and betrayal, the fear of what he is and the voices he's been hearing while the fact his mother had to go to the templars to help him. She tried not to think of Marethari's reaction to her choice as a betrayal, it was her opinion no more yet it bothered her so much.

He was so mistrusting to Hawke, not that she'd blame him after what he had been through, yet the moment Hawke showed him he was a mage, the understanding and kindness he displayed was evidently enough to change Feynriel's mind of him quickly. Hawke actually offered to take him to the dalish if he was sure they'd help, but the boy said he'd be fine with some instructions and after bidding him good luck, Merrill was sure Hawke made a new friend.

Hawke approached Thrask and told him everything about the boy, much to Merrill's worry but Thrask looked more relived than anything when he learned the boy was no longer in danger, let alone in the city. Then, Hawke showed him his daughter's letter and Merrill had never seen a templar look so sad.

His blue eyes looked so heart broken it actually made her feel so much worse for not being able to help the poor girl, no parent should hear that fate for their child, let alone a templar. Thrask actually admitted to them it was why he urged Arianni to hide her child, why he told Hawke about the boy.

'You…did a good thing serah', he admits. Hawke nodded in gratitude. 'I'm sorry we couldn't help your daughter…but I promise, this is between us', he said assuring. Thrask looked touched, before a smile formed on his face as he nodded to the mage. They took their leave and headed home.

Just as they left though…

'Why did you do that?', Merrill asked. Hawke looked at her in confusion. 'You said if Feynriel was…hearing voices, he'd be too dangerous', she said. Hawke gave her an understanding look before he looked at the sun set. She saw on his face a look of nostalgia and sadness.

'…Because I knew someone…who was going through what he is now. That sense of loneliness, helplessness and that knowledge of being a threat to those around them'.

Then, he turned to Merrill with a smile. 'Everyone desires a chance, no matter what magic they possess nor what they hear. It's why I…', he started. Then, she saw grief in his eyes before he looked away. 'Never mind. Let's get you home before Reks hunts me down', he said as he approached the boat.

She watched the human walk away, suddenly looking like he carried more weight than ever. Just what was it about Feynriel that made him feel like this? Who was this person that left such an impact on this man?

And why did Merrill feel the need to hold him and say "It wasn't your fault"?

A/N. This took me much longer to do I know, but I had put in a lot of effort to make sure it made up for the last chapter, and as you can see, it's one of the longest ones I've done in awhile. So next time, we're heading for the deep roads, and see what whacky adventures they get up too.

See ya'll soon!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Into the Deep Roads**_

The day had finally arrived.

With the right supplies purchased, the work men ready to venture forth and the path chosen, the expedition was finally underway.

Varric had told the group that Bartrand had moved the expedition forward a month early since he figured they had no reason to delay any further than they had already and had to kindly remind his brother to give him time to see their partner before they literally run off with his money.

Everyone that would be taking part of this had spent the last day packing what supplies they'd need for the trip as Varric warned them they could be down there for weeks if not months. Merrill was already up early for the meeting, her eyes resting upon the brown leather pack that laid upon her table.

She had filled it with the needs this journey called from her, food for backup, soaps and clean clothes, a small bed roll and a few potions she bought herself. Her eyes were tired and her body had not enough time to sleep or rest for today, but she could have slept throughout the year and she'd still feel as though she was up for weeks on end.

Nothing could shake this feeling of apprehension, this fear of the dark. She'd felt her body tense and un tense with each image of her imagination conjured up of the deep roads. She had fought darkspawn before, with her clan and Hawke once or twice, but that was on the surface, where they were few and far between when there is no blight.

Now, she, and those she held dear were going into their lands, their territory. She had spent all night tossing and turning in her bed, unable to relax or think of anything that could allay her fears. In the end, she managed to get two and an half hours of sleep, only to awake to get ready to meet up with Hawke.

She tried to get her mind off it by cleaning up her home, from sweeping to polishing the furniture and even thought to repaint the room…arguably she realized she'd probably just make a bigger mess. She sighed in defeat as she got off her seat and wandered around her home, hands behind her back as her eyes glanced over practically everything and making notes to herself when she returned.

First she saw the small letter she was leaving for Isabela. The pirate had offered to babysit little Atisha while Merrill was off with Hawke and co in the deep roads. The elf had gone through every possible detail for her, from what time the kitten gets her dinner, breakfast and lunch and when she gets to play.

She probably spent nearly two hours on this list, especially when it came to Isabela. Speaking of which…

*Knock* *Knock*

She answered the door to see Isabela with her own pack. 'Morning Kitten', she said with a cheery smile. Merrill would normally would give her one of her own smiles, but the apprehension was too much for even a fake smile. The pirate took notice of this as the elf stood aside for her as she entered. 'Good morning Isabela', she said weakly.

Isabela watched as Merrill walked towards Atisha's bed, crouching down to gently pet her kitten's noggin as the kitten purred. Isabela approached her and gave her an encouraging smile along with a hand on her shoulder. 'You're gonna be fine Kitten, Hawke's gonna look out for you', she tried. She smiled at that at the idea of Hawke being there, placing her hand on Isabela's.

Even Atisha picked up on her mistress's worries as she gently mewled while pawing at her finger. Surrounded by people who care for her, it reassured the dalish slightly. Soon, she slowly got up and reached for her back, knowing it would soon be time to venture forth. She nodded to the two as she walked to the door.

'Kitten…', Isabela started but to the elf's shock, she heard the fear within her usually confident and fearless friend. Then, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her slender body, hugging her tightly. Merrill spun around and hugged Isabela tightly, holding back the sobs.

Never had she felt so scared before, nothing can prepare her for this. Yet she can't abandon Hawke, no fear would be greater than the guilt she'd feel if she let the man she felt so much for die. 'Stay safe. And make sure you bring that ass home', the pirate said. Merrill nodded and broke the hug, as she felt Atisha scratch at her feet. She saw the tiny kitten look up at her mistress with worry and fear for her well-being.

She reached down and picked up the slightly bigger kitten and gave her a loving hug as the small thing buried it's tiny face in her neck. 'Be good for Isabela…I'll miss you', she said with a gentle tone like a mother. The kitten meowed in response in a pitiful tone that tugged on Merrill's heart strings as it gave a her desperate look, as if crying for her not to go.

She gently placed the small thing in Isabela's arms and nodded. She grabbed her pack and headed for the door, staff strapped to her back and with a face that tried to contain the fear within her heart, she left her home…

Hightown

The day was a dismal one, grey skies that promised rain to flow forth from above, the cold of winter was slowly seeping in and not to mention the eerie silence of the usually live city of Hightown. Today was indeed a fitting day for the occasion that the group was going through.

Reks stood by the workers, namely the labourers and captains of the caravans, as they checked and ensured their supplies was safe and ready for the long journey into the earth. The elf was wearing his usual armour with the black sword strapped to his back, ready for the adventure along with the company.

Near him was Fenris, the fellow warrior was waiting for Hawke to arrive. Being the first to come since he was the closest, the elf revealed many of the men were new comers, the majority of the previous workers had either died during the wait or they simply believed the danger over weighed the rewards, not that Reks could blame them.

Varric was speaking with the two dwarven suppliers known as Bodahn and Sandal Feddic, apparently trying to get a few more supplies added to chart with the beardless man promising to pay them for their contributions.

Hawke had yet to arrive, though Reks figured if the mage was like the rest of them, he was apprehensive about this too along with nervous. Not that Reks was any better, he hated the deep roads with a passion that rivalled Varric's disdain for the horrible rock infested place. He took a job years ago to help some idiot mage find treasures and junk, rarely any deeper than a known thaig and never beyond the borders.

Truth be told the mage made his job easier, he had a bloody golem…

It was bad enough that they were going to the deep roads, but to add insult to injury, it was a place that no one had been too in centuries, more or less. It was only more nerve wrecking for him that Merrill would be tagging along, sure, may as well bring the whole family on this trip. He can't imagine what their parents would be like if they were still alive.

Probably have him killed on the spot most likely.

He sighed as he laid his head against the stone wall behind him, feeling his eyes grow heavy with the early rise slowly catching up with him. Not that he was used to staying in bed late but this hour of the day, after spending four hours waiting, it was annoying.

'Looks like it's gonna be a small party after all', Varric mused, approaching the elf. 'Anders and Aveline staying?', he asked. 'At Hawke's insistence, the refuges can't be alone without Blondie and Aveline is probably the only thing keeping the criminals and nobles apart'.

Reks nodded in understanding as he already knew why Isabela wasn't going anywhere. The pirate was asked by Merrill to look after that beast of a pet of hers while she was gone, of course she wasn't her favourite baby sitter sure but compared to everyone else, she was second best.

Plus, Isabela hated tight spaces…Reks himself didn't know what to make out of that statement though.

Varric sat down beside the warrior with a sigh as he watched the men walk around and prepare. Reks picked up the anxious aura around the dwarf, he shoulders were dangerously tense and he was nervous behind his charming smile. '…For a dwarf, I've never seen anyone so apprehensive about going to their ancestral land', he mused. 'Heh, my ancestors are still alive in Orzammar Scars. Just with different names and faces, but inside, they're all the same back stabbing wife cheating murdering blood suckers', the dwarf explained.

Reks chuckled at this, dwarven family ties were indeed thick as water, namely because you see it spilled more often than wine at a drunken human party. 'So anything else you want to get off your hairless chest Scars or do you just wanna keep chatting me up?'. 'Yes actually, it's been bothering me strangely enough'.

'Why the nicknames?', he asked. Varric gave him a confused look as he raised his brow. 'Scars, Blondie, Daisy…why all these names?', he inquired. It wasn't that it was offending him, being called "Scars" was far kinder than "Knife-Ear" or "Rabbit", damn orlesians. It just confused the warrior that Varric would instead call them something that matches their personalities or traits.

'…Why not?', he asked. 'I find odd is all. I mean its not like…Carver goes up to Anders and calls him "Feathers" or to Aveline "Guard". Its strange', he explained. 'Ah see Scars, that's the key. When people are called by their names, that's pretty much it. But give them a reason to think on it, for example, Daisy spent nearly two hours trying to figure why I call her "Daisy" and when she came up to me, she said "Is it because I like green"'.

Reks chuckled at that, he knew only his dear sister would reply with such statement. 'But why Scars?', he asked. 'I couldn't think of anything that really, stuck', he replied. 'Snowy? Tanned? Bunny?'. '…Fair point', he replied.

'But why is it you call Hawke and Aveline by their names?', he asked the next big question on his mind. 'Well…I guess since I don't know his real name, Hawke's as best as a nickname. Plus Aveline would probably arrest me if I tried', he explained. Somehow Reks didn't find it hard to imagine Aveline dragging Varric through the streets after he called her something like "Red" or "Guardian" or maker forbid he take some ideas from Isabela.

Then just before he could pursue these lines of questions, he saw just above the steps were the Hawke brothers. The mage was standing down at his brother, arms folded and too his surprise, held a pretty stern look on his face. Carver of course seemed adamant that he'd be part of this expedition, despite Hawke telling him that he wouldn't be.

Reks wouldn't have minded another pair of hands against the darkspawn, creators he knew just how lethal and dangerous the darkspawn were, not to mention that it wouldn't be just hurlocks down there, emissaries, shrieks and genlocks, plus ogres. He recalled hearing Hawke had killed one a year ago and he was impressed by this.

Then again, he knew how protective the mage was of his family. Despite how whiny the younger Hawke was, Reks will openly admit Hawke's protective nature of his family was a nice change from most humans he's bumped into in the past.

It made him wish he didn't have to bring Merrill along as well, creators the sole remaining member of his family was going with him into the darkspawn infested pits. Still that woman was adamant, he never before had seen such determination in those eyes, those beautiful eyes that once lit with innocence and nativity…alright she was still naïve but the point is, her loyalty to Hawke was remarkable.

Still, he rather not ponder the real reason why Hawke was so determined to go without his little brother…

He saw Carver throw his hands up in outrage as he stalked back down to the Lowtown. The mage watched until his brother was no longer in view before his face relented that stern look with a huge sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose, tensed shoulders mixed with stress was a bad combination. He turned to the group but Reks swiftly turned his gaze upon the steps that also led to Lowtown, hoping the leader didn't see him watch him fight with Carver again.

It seemed it meant little as he past the two without a word, but he caught a look of worry on his own face. He stopped just before he past Reks, turning to him. '…Reks…if you want, I can ask Merrill to…stay behind', he said. Reks raised a brow at the question, surprised that he'd consider leaving her behind.

Any brother would jump at the chance to keep their "baby" sister out of harms way, Reks would certainly consider himself one of them. Yet, he felt conflicted. Merrill wanted to help him, wants to repay the debt she owed him, which he heard numerously the mage had claimed she repaid him long ago when she tolerated his sense of humour.

Still, he appreciated the mage giving him the option of letting his sister off. 'You can ask her yourself, I'd rather not get the "I'm not a child" speech from her', he replied. 'What child speech?'. They both jumped and turned to see said sister approach them, sack over her small shoulders and staff strapped to her back. 'Umm, err we-

'Hawke here wants to chat with you about the expedition', Reks said as he put on his charming smile and patted said leader on the back. He quickly grabbed the dwarf, who was already preparing to grab his quill and notes, and dragged him off to give these two privacy.

Hey, brother's are meant to give their sister's crushes hell.

Corner

'You want to stay?', Merrill asked incredulously. Hawke was surprised she managed to keep her voice down so that no one could hear her and gawk. Truth be told, he was surprised she was so shocked by this request that it only made him wish he could punch Reks all the more.

'No, I mean. Yes…and no', he started, rubbing his temples as the stress from Carver was slowly trying to claw its way into his voice. The elf gave him a hurt look though as she casted her eyes downwards to the ground. He could already hear all those self-conscious questions she was asking herself in her mind, it was something he knew all too well when someone wanted him to do the less important tasks.

'Merrill', he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, which rewarded him with her eyes coming to his. 'Listen, there is no doubt in my mind that you'd be an excellent help to us down there. And I… we'd be doing much better with you', he spoke. 'But this isn't just go there and come home for a few hours…we're gonna be down there for days, maybe weeks or months I don't know. We'll fight twice as many beasts and even more dangerous things down there'.

Hawke himself wasn't looking forward to fighting more darkspawn any more than he did when they escaped from Ferelden, not to mention it'll be down in the deep roads. He was already ripping into himself for bringing the others with him, though he wasn't stupid, he needed Reks and Fenris by his side if he wanted some skilled warriors to kill a few scum of the earth.

The thought of Merrill going down there though, scared him to no end. Then, he felt her hand on his own. 'Hawke…I'm absolutely scared of going down there, and trust me, I want to stay too'. She then looked at him with steel in her eyes. 'But you've been there for me when I needed you, more than once. I want to help, I want to earn my share and I want to make sure you…and the others come home'.

"I don't want to lose you to those monsters", she thought to herself, wishing she held the courage to tell him that instead of that last minute add on. Hawke nodded in understanding, and then, they heard Bartrand's voice call for the team to get a move on. He sighed heavily and with one last look at Merrill, who nodded with bravery on her face.

'Well…better not keep them waiting', he said.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Underground**_

Six days in

It had nearly been a week, since the expedition had entered the long forgotten dwarvern lands. Day by day the company were growing more and more tense the further in they went into the caves, many of them unable to sleep for the fear of darkspawn infiltrating their camp and either killing them in their sleep or dragging them off into the darkest depths.

It certainly kept Merrill wide awake.

The elf was sitting next to the caravan, back resting against the wheel as she tried to keep her tired eyes awake, often her head fell forward before she jerked herself awake. Mythal she hadn't felt so sleepy in her life, it made her miss her bed. Granted it wasn't a good bed but at the very least it was in her home, her safe kitten shared home.

She slowly looked around for the others, wondering if she was the only one who suffered the lack of sleep. Fenris and Reks were both helping the men carrying a few supplies to pack up and get a move on with the road. Reks himself hadn't slept so well as she, she saw the dark circles under his eyes and occasional yawn that looked like he could break his own jaw.

Fenris was no better, even he looked ready to collapse and fall asleep on the rocky ground. It also didn't help that the two elves were used as the vanguard for the caravans and they were on constant guard for the beasts beneath.

'Still awake Daisy?', Varric chimed as he placed himself beside the elf. She nodded tiredly with a small yawn. 'Can't sleep?', he asked. 'Too many dangers here, too nervous', she mused as she rubbed her eyes. Varric himself looked tired but not on par with the elves, he seemed to be used to be wanted dead by the other merchants, rival dwarves and whatever dwarves that don't seem to like him.

The dwarf patted her shoulder understandingly. 'We're safe Daisy, any longer awake and you'll soon sleep walk', he chuckled. '…Sleep…', the elf muttered, her eyes closing slowly before she gasped and jerked upwards. She was so tired of being tired, even just a little nap would be welcomed by this point.

'Alright, get moving everyone!', Bartrand's voice bellowed, alerting everyone and causing a few to jump. Merrill silently groaned as she and Varric slowly got up and ready themselves. 'Looks like we're moving forward after all', Varric said with a grin. Merrill hummed and followed him as everyone started to pack up…

Later…

The deep roads was eerily quiet, it did little to assure the group though for it gave the perfect chance for an ambush. Merrill herself was less than assured by everyone as she kept close to the caravan with her brother and Reks in the rear while Hawke and Varric were ahead of the group with Bartrand.

'So how you finding the deep roads little sister?', the older elf asked. 'Scary, rocky and nerve wrecking', she replied, jumping from stepping on a sharp pebble for the hundredth time. She rubbed her wounded sole with a mutter as her brother chuckled at her. 'You really should start wearing boots little one', he teased playfully.

She glared at him as she resumed her walk with him. Then, the expedition stopped with Bartrand holding his hand up, halting the movement. Just as he stopped, a dwarf returned to him, covered in dirt and she saw several tears in his clothes. 'The pathways collapsed', he said, pointing in the direction behind him. This seemed to upset the leader as he started to march towards the scout.

'What? Is there some way around!?', he roared. It seemed the stress was getting to him as well, not that Merrill would hold it against him, no one liked being down here. Too bad this dwarf was getting the full force of his anger. 'N-Not that I could see, there's no other way', he spoke weakly.

For a second, Bartrand scratched his beard as he contemplated what to do, as if he understood the problem and cooled for. For a second anyway. He punched the poor dwarf in the jaw, sending him to the ground with a heavy thud. 'Useless! What am I paying you louts for!?', he roared with rage. From the corner of her eyes, the elf saw several workers shake their heads in annoyance, the last thing this group needed.

'Set camp!', he ordered.

Camp

The atmosphere of the entire camp was heavy with tension, stress and danger. Merrill sat by the small fire near her friends and brother as they did what they seemed to be doing lately, sit around and wait for something to happen. Fenris was sharpening his blade by the fire with Reks watching the flames dance with a bored look upon his scarred face.

'Maybe we should've gone into a business', Reks said. He got looks from the others. 'A traveling mercenary group, we hunt baddies, beasties and anything for coin'. Merrill smiled at his attempt to try and lighten the atmosphere, but she was surprised to see Fenris actually smirk at the idea. 'We'd certainly stand out, two eleven warriors, an elven mage, a dwarf with no beard and a mage who has an obsession with fire and unwitty humour', he added.

'The fearsome mercenary band of Elves, Fake Dwarf and Pyro', Reks named. 'The Misadventures of the Band of Rejects', Varric laughed. Merrill giggled at the theatrical act of the dwarf, trying to help with lighten the air. 'Then again we'd be rejected since there's more elves than humans', Reks muttered. 'How about pirates? Isabela could be our captain', Merrill added. She got looks from the others, before Varric chuckled. 'She doesn't have a ship Daisy'.

'Wouldn't put it past her to steal one', Fenris replied with a sarcastic smirk. 'If she got a crew then she'd probably steal them those templar ships'. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then, just before they could all chat about what else they should've done instead of visiting these forgotten roads, Hawke returned.

'Are we all having fun?', he asked as he strapped his staff to his back. 'Just going through the last regrets anyone has, we're nearly finished with Reks', Varric pipped. Chuckling, the mage gestured his head to the left. Following, Merrill and company saw Bartrand still fuming at the road block that was seemingly happening more and more often with each passing day down here.

'Looks like he's ready to explode', he observed. 'Can't say I blame him, we're nearly a week in this unhappy place and we've found nothing to even cover a single sovereign', Reks said with a groan. 'They still haven't found another passageway', Varric said. 'Then time for us to earn our share', the human mage answered. 'Let's see if we have any luck at finding one'. With the camp still on halt, it would certainly be more beneficial if they moved on before a larger horde of monsters found the small camp and rip them asunder.

With everyone grabbing their gear, and after getting a rather ungrateful earful of Bartrand, the group was on the way. However Bodahn, one of the merchants that carried the supplies, had asked them to find his son if they could, to which they agreed with since they were going his way at any rate.

Venturing into the deep roads, the heavy feel of the large amount of rocks above Merrill made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. The air was difficult to breath since there was not an ounce of fresh air that could refresh her lungs, instead the stale and odd at times suffocating dusty air below was much worse. She never understood how dwarves could survive down here, it was certainly something she and Varric agreed on.

Only the mad ones would live down here willingly.

The road was silent, the lack of darkspawn should've granted them some reprieve or even put them at ease, yet not a single of the company even lowered their weapons, eyes fixed around the areas, slowly taking their time. 'Anyone else feeling that claustrophobic feel?', Reks asked as he and Fenris took rear guard. 'That it feels as if the walls are closing in?', Hawke asked.

'Yes that type', the elf replied. '…I do now'.

Then, upon reaching a new location, a single bolt flew past them, just missing Hawke's cheek. They followed the direction the bolt flew from and saw a horde of the spawn coming out of the darkness, weapons of old dwarvern make mixed with crudely made versions of their own, an emissary floating behind two hurlocks, black mist floating around its disgustingly bony claw like hands.

Wasting no time, Varric replied to their attacks with one of his own bolt, firing a torrent of bolts at the spawn while Reks and Fenris ran towards the charging hurlocks. Reks cleanly sliced two in half with his superior elven strength, spun around with both hands on the blade as he easily thrust his large sword right through a hurlock's torso.

Fenris snarled as he pierced a hurlock's neck with his ghostly hand, tossing it aside and one single stroke of his own great sword, he decapitated another spawn without breaking his stride. He spun around and deflected a shoddy hurlock's sword aside. He brought his blade down and sliced him in a vertical way from shoulder to hip.

Hawke channelled flames from his arms to palm, igniting the fires to dance around his hands before he cupped both hands together and thrust them forward, creating a huge stream of wild flames that easily consumed the spawn that took their chances at the mages and dwarf.

While the spawn were being burnt by the human, Merrill, with her staff alit green, raised her left hand up, sending pillars of spiky rocks up from the ground, piercing the spawn one by one. She chanted in elven as she grabbed her staff with both hands, her magic flourishing from bottom to the top until it pulsated with green energy around it.

Merrill then stabbed the earth beneath her, sending the magical energies from the staff into the earth. The magic then surged forward beneath, seeking nature's weapons. It found roots beneath the rock, mentally connecting the elf to them as she, with a cry in elvish, raised her right hand up. The roots shot from beneath the ground and flew to the spawn, piercing them and tying them up and tearing them apart.

With many tied, Varric took this ample time to allow Bianca to greet them as he pierced their ugly pale skulls with bolt after bolt while the pyro mage blasted them into ash along with the two warriors having easier kills to cleanly slice, chop and decimate. The emissary hissed at Merrill's magic as it began chanting its own foul magics, but the elf refused to allow it to even use the first syllable of its dark language as she aimed her palm at the greener skinned beast.

The roots shot out from the earth and caught it off guard, piercing its body with four to seven roots, pinning it against the wall. She took in a deep breath as she allowed her connection with the magic to be cut as the strain made itself known to her through the thumping pain in the back of her skull. She sighed deeply as everyone else looked around for any more.

'Must've been a scouting party', Reks said. 'They might've seen a few of Bartrand's own scouts and traced them back here', Fenris added as he checked the dead spawn in case they were awaiting for a surprise attack. Merrill rubbed her temples, the strain of using that much magical power did more to her then she'd admit as all the energy she had previously had faded quickly from her body.

With the spawn dead and mostly decimated by Merrill, the group moved on with their search. However upon coming to a set of stairs, more darkspawn corpses awaited them. Strangely enough there were not the ones that attacked Hawke's company, mostly because the magical energies was none existent around their corpses, they were simply dead.

Standing among the dead, was Bohdan's son, Sandal. Bloody, he turned around with a grin on his face. 'Hello', he said. 'Looks like he's two kill counts ahead of us', Reks added with a grin. Hawke approached the dwarf, checking him for any wounds. 'Looks like you're unharmed. Did you kill them?', he asked. Then, Sandal produced a rune from his pocket, handing it to Hawke. 'Boom', he replied.

'EEK!'.

Hawke looked to Merrill, who pointed to her left with terrified look. Everyone followed her finger and right before them was an ogre, frozen in white crystal, in a stance that looked like it was roaring at Sandal before it was encased in the strange substance. '…how the sod did you do that?', Hawke asked, dumbfounded by this display of strangeness. Sandal once more looked at Hawke with that innocent dumb looking smile.

'Not, enchantment', he said. He then turned and headed in the direction they came from, he seemingly knew where the main camp was. As the dwarf disappeared into the passageways, he left behind the dumbfounded company of heroes. 'Smart kid', Varric praised. 'Either that or there goes the luckiest dwarf this world has ever seen', Fenris added.

'Well…lets see if we can find ourselves a way forward and get this wonderful expedition on the way before we go mad', Hawke said as he placed the rune in his pocket, making a mental note to enchant it when he got the time. With a mystery that will remain unsolved for now, the group resumed their march.

Deeper in

The deep roads stretched further on, lyrium veins seemingly their only natural source of light while the two elven warriors carried torches they lit earlier after finding Sandal.

So far most paths were either caved in, littered with unknown roads that would led them to the Dead Trenches that Varric strictly warn them NOT to go, corridors of web that would most likely hinder them to no end.

'Sure Anders didn't give us the wrong map just to get us out of his hair?', Reks inquired as he held the torch up to brighten up old runes that were enchanting an old dwarven mace. 'If he did then I'm sending him to the templars when we get home', Hawke replied. They currently found abandoned town within the region.

With the party exhausted from today's exploration and several fights, they agreed to rest up and continue in a few hours. Reks was busying himself with weapons that would've been prized possessions during the old days of the dwarven empire, from axe to swords. He even picked up a single long sword and kept it.

Fenris and Varric were setting up the bed rolls as Hawke was preparing the stew for tonight, mushrooms Merrill and Reks had identified a little while ago, though Merrill stressed one would be enough for the stew as her brother neglected to warn them they'd be seeing flying goats for a few hours.

The elf in question was watching out for darkspawn, spiders and other creatures that would dare come and try to attack them. She rested upon the boulder with her staff against her shoulder, her superior vision and ability to see in the dark made her an essential watch girl.

Her elegant ears picked up the sounds of dripping water deep within the shadows of the caves, echoing deep within the dark. She heard the shuffling of the bed rolls against the dusty ground, clinking and clanging of steel being dropped by her brother, occasional whisperings of Hawke as she felt magical energy from him, most likely boiling the stew.

As far as things have been going, the riches have been coming slowly to them. Reks joked about just taking a few weapons, give them stupid "legendary" names and have Varric bullshit about their great deeds and just sell them to some poor unsuspecting noble collector and call it a day.

Hawke actually told them to keep that in mind if things really do go south…

Merrill all honesty just wanted to find whatever gold there was and leave this monster infested pit behind and never speak of it. 'Beds are set for anyone whose actually gonna sleep tonight', Varric declared as he and Fenris settled down by the pot as Reks placed his new treasure beside him. 'Daisy, you joining us?', Varric asked.

'I'm alright Varric, I'm not hungry', she said. In truth she was quite hungry but she knew she'd never be able to keep it down. The tensions of the impending attacks wore on her mind constantly, her sleep deprived form made her too tense to stomach food. She wished she could close her eyes even for a while. Even an hour would be enough for her, just a moment to rest was something she desperately needed by this point.

She resumed her watch as the banter between the men was silent this time as opposed to the last few nights down here. It was strange, no stories from Varric was rarely wanted, if not ever. Even Reks seemed to be too tired or rather tense to even make an attempt at lightening the tension of the group, nor was Hawke in any higher spirits.

Her eyes felt heavy, occasionally she could feel herself nodding off before bumping into her staff would jolt her awake and renew her will to stay awake for a little bit. Mythal forgive her but staying awake during the Keeper's lectures was much easier than this, the worst thing she'd had to deal with was a stern frown from her.

Merrill heard the sounds of the clanking bowls as the tired voices of her party were chatting quietly, namely Hawke saying something about finding a way out soon. She lazily turned her head to see Fenris and Reks picking up their swords and the latter pocketing a map before nodding to Hawke and Varric as they walked off.

She yawned and resumed her watch, before her eyes fell upon the small brown bowl beneath her eyes. 'Mushroom soup', Hawke said. She took the bowl with a "thank you" as she eagerly begun to eat while the human took over for a bit. 'Fenris and Reks are going to scout ahead. So if we're lucky they'll find us a way out', the mage explained as Merrill drank the contents.

'Hopefully', she mused placing her bowl down by her feet. She looked at the mage and noticed how tired he looked. Dark circles under his eyes that made him look older while his hair looked shaggy and unkempt. His armour like robes were torn thanks to the beasts down here along with scratches around his armour. She wondered if he was sleeping any more than she was.

She saw him rubbing his face as if he was trying to keep himself awake, his beard looking messy and she noticed it was growing more wild and beastly like, like those wilder folk her clan bumped into during their time in Ferelden. 'Sleepy?', he asked, looking at the with a kind but tired smile. 'Very…', Merrill replied with another yawn.

She felt as if she just laid down on the ground she'd never wake up. Hawke patted her back gently, before he stood up and gestured her to follow him. She bit her inner cheek with uncertainty, not wanting to stay but she was the watch for the night…day…or whatever. Hawke pointed to her left and following his direction, she saw Varric placing himself against a boulder with Bianca placed against his chest as he kept an eye out.

With the dwarf in charge of the watch, the elf followed the human to the bed rolls. 'Try and get some sleep', he said as he placed his staff down beside his own and laid down on. Merrill didn't even bother to cover herself with the blanket as she laid down near Hawke and laid on her side. 'Night', he yawned. '…Hawke?'. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at her. She bit her inner cheek again as she nervously looked around. '…I-If it's okay…could I…sleep n-n-n-near-…closer to you?', she asks weakly.

Hawke smiled softly as he shuffled a bit to make room for her. Merrill quickly moved her roll close to his own, placing herself closer to him. Gently placing her head against his back, hearing the soft thumps of his heart beat calmly, relaxing her and slowly luring her to sleep as her eyes finally gave in…

Varric stifled a yawn as he leaned against the boulder, keeping an eye out for the two elves along with the dangers. He scratched his now patchy chin that's been bothering him for the past few days down here, wishing he started to shave before he came down to this monster infested place. He turned his head to see the other two sleeping.

He saw Daisy and Hawke cuddling in their sleep, both completely dozed off into blissful sleep. He smiled gently at them, especially when he saw Hawke's arms wrapped around the elf protectively. He got up and walked over to the rolls and grabbed one of the blankets, the one from his own and placed it over them.

Later…

'Hawke, wake up'.

Hawke was shook from his slumber, blinking before he looked up and saw the dwarf above him. 'My turn for watch already?', he asked. 'No, better', he said. 'Broody and Chuckles found a pathway for the expedition'. Hawke slowly rose up, relief washing over his face. 'Really? You sure?'. 'Sure as can be. They found a pathway matching the maps Bartrand was using, Broody headed back to tell Bartrand and the others'.

Hawke could kiss those two if he wasn't worried Fenris would maul him later. 'Come on, let's pack up and get a move on', Varric said as he walked off to start packing bits and pieces. Hawke was about to get up, before he suddenly saw the blanket placed upon him and Merrill…speaking of which.

He looked down and saw Merrill nuzzled in his chest, completely unware of their new position in bed, along with the warmth of the blanket and their body heat. Suddenly his cheeks turned red as he felt her legs entangled with his own with her arms around his waist line, while his own hands placed gently on her lower back.

'You guys ready yet?', Reks' voice called out as he placed the rolled by bed rolls to one side. He approached the camp but paused when he saw Hawke and Merrill in bed, the mage paled when the white elf's eyes landed on him.

'…'…

'…'…

'Sleep well?', he asked. 'Yes…', the mage replied. 'Wonderful, get my lazy bones of a sister up so we can actually make some progress with this expedition', he said with a grin as he helped Varric pack up. Hawke felt the elf stir in her sleep before her emerald eyes opened up to look at Hawke's chest, before slowly raising up to look at him. 'Hi Hawke, did you sleep well?', she asked tiredly.

However, upon waking up, she noticed the blanket then she saw how close was to Hawke, and noticed her legs were entangled his own. Her eyes shot open and her face turned redder than a tomato, and that warmth was not from the blanket. Quickly she tried to hop out of bed but due to her tangled mess, she accidentally kneed him into the stomach.

'OUCH!', Hawke grunted as he tried to calm the elf, who was blushing madly while profusely apologizing. 'I-I-I-I-I-I'M SO SORRY! I-I-I-I DIDN'T…IT WAS…I'M SORRY!', she rambled as she tried to escape the bed while trying her best not to hit him as the human tried to assure her.

'Oh come sister surely he wasn't that scary', Reks called as he laughed. 'YOU SHUT YOUR FACE!'.

Later

'So are you ever going to tell me what happened?', Fenris asked as he peered behind him to see the trio. Hawke looked as if he wanted the entire ceiling to fall and crush him, Merrill was as red as a damn apple while Reks was laughing like a hyena despite the bruise on his cheek.

'You know there's a time and place for keeping your mouth shut? That was one of those moments', Varric chuckled as they explored further on. Thanks to Fenris and Reks, the pathway further in was not only the way forward but the actually found the thaig that Bartrand had been going on about for weeks on end.

Yet upon arrival, he was dumbfounded by the thaig. He said that none of this looked dwarvern, no paragon statues, anything dwarfy was none existent here, as if someone else was living here instead of dwarves. It didn't help much either that there was no treasure or anything worth going mad about.

Varric suggested exploring more of the thaig to find something worthwhile, and like before, the party headed off. Upon entering one room, which was empty like most of the thaig save for one pedestal.

Climbing up the stairs and onto the platform, they found a small idol placed upon the pedestal. It was old obviously but from the carvings it was made out of lyrium. Hawke looked at the idol with confusion, surprised dwarves would even use lyrium as the material to create something like this. 'Its lyrium', he dumbly said. 'Yes…but its…dangerous', Merrill agreed.

'How so?', Varric asked. 'It doesn't feel…right. Usually you can feel it but this feels like its crawling on my skin', Hawke said. 'Maybe mages are more affected? Besides the idols been down here for centuries', Reks argued. Varric turned around to see Bartrand enter the room. 'Hey Bartrand, we found some idol. Could be worth something!', Varric called out.

With a nod, Hawke tossed him the idol, which the dwarf looked at with great interest. 'We'll keep looking around for more', Varric said. '…You do that', Bartrand replied.

As the four men looked around, Merrill turned around slightly behind her, her eyes widened in horror. 'The door!', she called out, seeing the metal door close behind them. Everyone followed her eyes before Reks and Hawke sprinted to the door with impeccable speed in vain as the door slammed loudly.

The two crashed into the door as it slammed shut, then they tried to open it up. Unfortunately the door had nothing to pull or even grab on. 'Bartrand! The door! It shut behind you!', Varric yelled out as Reks and Hawke slammed their fists on the door.

Then, they heard Bartrand's voice behind the metal door. 'You always did notice everything Varric', he gloated. No…he didn't…he wouldn't Merrill thought, the horrible realization washed over her mind.

Varric shook his head in disbelief. 'Are you joking? You're going to screw over your OWN brother for a fucking idol!?', Varric yelled. 'Oh no not just the idol, the thaig location alone is worth a fortune! And there's no chance I'm splitting that three ways!', Bartrand replied harshly. 'Sorry brother'.

'Bartrand! BARTRAND!', Varric yelled as everyone's greatest fears for this expedition had come to realization.

They were trapped in the deep roads…

(A/N)

I have returned with a new desire to continue this story. I've been doing stories for deviant art but it wasn't helping me progress as a writer as it was here, so with most of my work finished there, I can now focus on this story and I've got a plan for Origins and Inquisition.

So thanks for the wait and I'll posting more often!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Lost in the dark**_

Babying a kitten is not exactly an ideal way to spend her days.

Isabela found herself laying on the bed of Merrill as she watched Atisha play with the small ball of yarn, up right as her tiny paws would swipe the ball left and right like a clock. Isabela sighed as she rolled on her back and looked up at the ceiling, bored out of her mind and hungry for a good meal.

Atisha has warmed up to the pirate at last, no longer pawing at her face every time she picks her up or hissing at her anymore, so there's that to be proud of. She turned her head to see the kitten lay down on her paws as she stared at the ball of yarn, as if waiting for it to move on its own to change up the game she was playing.

Yet the blighter's own big blue eyes were more sadder then joyful. The kitten then hopped off the bed and wobbled over to the door, again. Isabela got up and followed the small thing and stood just by the doorway to the room, watching Atisha sit on the carpet by the front door and stare up at it.

A small sad smile appeared on the pirate's face, the baby was missing her mother greatly. Not that she could blame the poor thing, it's been nearly two weeks now since the group went into the deep roads and not a word since. Anders had told them the maps were old, several pathways here and there that could take them half way across Thedas.

It didn't reassure the pirate or Aveline this, making them wish they had gone with them to help out or at the very least ensure they'd come home sooner than later. Carver was less than worried for Hawke though, claiming he's too stubborn to die. Isabela was REALLY hoping for Leandra's sake that was true.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Atisha mewling and gently scratching at the door, as if hoping to get out and look for her mistress. Isabela approached the poor thing and picked her up, ignoring her mewls of protest. 'Come on fur ball, lets get some food in your stomach and I'll play "defender of the ball" with you', she said as the kitten rested her small head on Isabela's bosom.

'I'm sure she's fine', Isabela said.

Deep Roads

Merrill was not in her happy place, she was in the worst possible place you could possibly be in the world.

The Deep Roads, and the worst part, she and the others were trapped.

Reks and Fenris tried to pry the door open with ferocity of a desperate tiger and wolf, Hawke used on of the old pole arm axes to try and even pull the door apart. The mage had broken it within minutes of the pull. With no locks or keyhole Varric wasn't able to pick the lock open, not that it would matter if the elves could barely get the door open. 'I swear when I find that little bastard I'm going to stab him for every second we're stuck in this room!', Reks growled as he placed his foot against the wall while pulling. 'He's my brother Chuckles, I get first dibs on revenge!', Varric said. 'Can we debate who gets to harm Bartrand AFTER we get out?', Hawke asked.

"If we get out", Merrill thought sadly. Fenris and Reks relented after an hour of pulling and swears, the two rubbing their hands in pain. 'Like a damn decoration on the wall', Fenris growled as he shook his hands to relieve the pain. 'Greedy money grubbing bastard son a bitch, sorry mother, nug humper!', Varric cursed as he kicked the wall in frustration before slumping to the ground and leaning his back against the wall.

Among everyone Merrill noticed, Varric was the one in the worst state. Ignoring the fact they were trapped down here in this darkspawn monster nest, for Varric, it was much worse. His own brother, left him there to die. Behind his angry looks, she saw a look of disbelief and disheartened looks, as if he was trying to believe this wasn't real but is constantly slapped in the face of reality.

She clenched her fist, she needed to do something.

'Everyone, get back', she warned, drawing her staff. The four men stayed well back as Merrill channelled her mana through her staff, eyes fixed on the door with steely determination. With a cry, she lunged her staff and free hand forward, magical energies flying from her staff and hands towards the door.

Suddenly, the magic turned from green and went dark red that covered her body in lightning. Her body went rigid as her staff fell from her hands and the shocking sensation of pain raced through her body. She screamed in agony as the felt every nerve being electrocuted as if she was hit by a lighting storm.

This was not any normal pain she's felt before, this was on a new level of agony, but the disturbing part was it felt as if she was hearing something in her head. Dark twisted words, voices of familiarity echoed in her mind as if the voices were literally shouting directly into her ears.

The lighting faded as she fell on her side, twitching and shaking. Hawke and Reks quickly tended to her as the elf kept shaking in shock, her eyes wide open as if it harmed her to close them. 'Merrill, are you alright?', Hawke asked, helping her sit up despite her shakes, her hands shook as if she was freezing cold.

'Does magic do that?', Reks asked, looking at her fallen staff. 'No, and Merrill never flubs a spell, especially when we need her', Hawke replied. Varric and Fenris looked at each, the dwarf with worry for the elf while he looked even more cautious around the elf. 'Merrill, what happened?', the mage asked as she slowly settled in his arms.

'It…it felt like…my magic just…went mad', she said, looking at her hands. 'My magic has never…gone wild like that, its like I didn't even…I don't know'. Reks looked at him with worry before Hawke shook his head. 'Hang on, let me try something', he spoke.

He stood up and lifted his right hand up, quietly murmuring a spell. Like Merrill, his mana surged then surrounded his hand in red lightning, causing him to clutch his arm in pain with a growl. He waved his arm as the lightning evaporated. 'This…this isn't right', he said as Reks helped Merrill up to her feet. 'Something in this room is blocking our magic from properly working, like templar's powers', he explained.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his now longer and shaggier hair in frustration, solution gone down the drain. 'Magic is too risky in this room, and we can't force our way out', he grumbled. 'We'll have to find another way out'.

Nodding, everyone had begun to search the room for another way out. The room was quite spacious with the pedestal the single thing remaining in the room, most of the tiles were cracked or broken with several roots breaking free from the red ground.

As Merrill checked one of the walls, her hand felt a breeze. Looking at the wall, she saw the wall had several cracks and pieces of rock missing from it. 'Guys, over here!', she called. Everyone joined her as Reks inspected the wall. 'Looks like this was made years ago, probably an escape route', he summed. 'Maybe it leads somewhere', Varric said hopefully. 'Let's see, Reks?', Hawke asked.

Nodding, Reks patted Fenris on the shoulder and both moved to the wall. On three, the two charged forward and slammed their shoulders into the wall, smashing it to pieces and opening up a pathway. The warriors rubbed their shoulders as they walked in with the others in tow, Hawke checking if he can use magic normally again.

Hawke lifted his palm and ignited small flames around his hand and used it as a torch. 'Seems like magic works fine here', he said as the area lit up. 'Maybe the idol did something to that room?', Varric asked. 'Its possible…lyrium can do a lot of strange things to an area if left exposed and out', Hawke said.

The roads were silent with the occasional echo of dripping water in the distance, the only sound they heard there the sounds of the boots of the human and dwarf, clinking of their packs on their backs with their weapons. The place was untouched for centuries like everywhere else, but the difference was there was more lyrium veins that spread out like tree branches.

By Reks' guess based on the trail they were following, even the darkspawn haven't set foot here for years, if not ever. He backed this up by pointing out there weren't traces of the blight in their area, no weapons of old dwarvern items or weapons. It seemed this to be one of those rare places in the road where not even the darkspawn had been yet, either they haven't found this place yet or worse, something else pushed them away.

They climbed down a set of stairs leading out of the hallway, a passage way up head that led deeper into the deep roads. 'Looks like we're on the right track', Varric chimed. 'Looks like it', Fenris said. However before they could climb down the side of the stairs, shades shot up from the ground from both ways, two in each side.

'Was wondering when we had to get our hands dirty!', Reks shouted as he drew his sword with the others. 'Record time!', Hawke replied.

Reks chuckled as he ran at the two shades charging at them, easily slicing his way past them without stopping. Fenris leapt off the platform and on the stone ground as four shades appeared around him. The elf lifted his great sword up and started to glow again, his green eyes bore into the demons as they lunged at him.

With a cry of beastly rage, Fenris plunged his sword into one's eyes. He yanked the blade out with a swing and chopped down two more that attacked his flank and once he stopped spinning around, he slammed his sword down and cleanly sliced one in half.

Several more shades appeared from the lower sections, slithering their way to Hawke and Varric, both blasting their demonic enemies with magic and bolts. The mage turned to oncoming horde, quickly approaching them. He channelled a ball of fire within his free hand and then tossed the blazing sphere towards them.

Upon hitting the first shade that came close, the sphere exploded into a bright explosion that consumed them in a fiery wave, reducing them to ash. The mage looked to his left to see Merrill crushing the demons with rock and shocking them with lightning from her finger tips. Violet lightning shot from her hands as she pierced through their bodies like knives.

She combined the lightning like a chain and sent it into each shade closest to the one she shocked, hitting six in a straight chain. Next, she channelled magic into her free hand, feeling the rocky grip in her hands as she swung her hand upwards, pillars of stone rose beneath each shade connected by the lightning, piercing them and killing them.

'Last one!', Varric called out, pointing to the lone shade by the passage way. 'I got it!', Reks called out, jumping from the stairs and bringing his sword down and destroying the demon. He smirked in victory, until he saw several pieces of rock and stone slowly shake. He raised his blade up just as the others joined him, the rocks formed into monster like shapes, sorely connected by yellowish orange bone like lines that served as bones and joints for them.

'Hawke, sister? What are demons are these?', Reks asked as the group readied themselves for the new enemy. '…Merrill, do the elves have a word for these ones?', Hawke asked. 'No…', Merrill replied worriedly. The rocks charged at them with roars but were quickly met with Fenris and Reks' swords as the ex-slave severed the firsts torso from its legs while Reks quickly chopped another one's right shoulder off before spinning around and sweeping his blade down to sever the legs.

Hawke and Merrill fired bolts of magical energies that destroyed the rocky limbs of the attacking horde and stun a few to give the two warriors a chance to quick kill them as Varric fired bolts that pierced their rocky legs and pinned them down. He fired several well placed bolts right through their glowing head pieces, which instantly demolished them.

Fenris managed to finish the final one with a clean swipe of his sword, ending the fight. He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall with an pant as everyone tried to catch their breath. 'Bloody flames, what were those?', Varric asked, placing Bianca on his back, exhausted. 'Demons?', Fenris inquired, looking at the two mages.

'Not ones I've seen', Hawke replied, rubbing the dust off his shoulders and arms. 'Me neither, I've never seen demons possess rocks before', she mused, dumbfounded by this new threat. The magical energies seemingly evaporated in the area, the rocks reduced to their previous state as they decided for questions would be discussed later, their desire to leave the deep roads now more than ever became more of a priority.

The group resumed their tired march, the pathways vacant of more demonic enemies as well as darkspawn. The pathway was coated with several branch like lyrium veins that sprouted from the ground that connected to the walls. However there wasn't just blue lyrium, there was glow like red veins. The humming of the veins was unpleasant to the two mages, like a loud screeching sound that drag their nails upon their brain.

'Wonder what made the lyrium go red?', Reks asked. 'Lyrium shouldn't be that easy to corrupt unless you spend years on blood magic or dark magic on it', Hawke explained. 'Or maybe they just painted it red?', Varric joked. 'But wouldn't that be dangerous? Imagine how sick you'd get', Merrill said. She earned roll of eyes from Fenris as the other chuckle at her naivety. 'It's a joke Daisy, only an idiot would try and paint them red', Varric replied with a pat on her legs.

They followed the corridor pathway, avoiding the red lyrium, especially the mages. Merrill kept her distance away from the veins as if they were rabid dogs that snarled at her, she did not want to feel that horrible shocking pain again. They found a metal door and thankfully this wasn't locked nor impossible to break open, much to their relief.

Fenris kicked the door open with a grunt, the door flew open to the side, slamming into the wall next it with a thud. Entering the room, they found a path that led up to a flight of stairs, several pillars were wrapped in red lyrium, circling around them until they reached the very top. Beneath the path was a blue light hidden within the mist, they weren't sure none of them had reached suicidal yet.

They crossed the small bridge between their side and the platform ahead, but just as one of them set foot on the platform, shades and more rock demons shot up from the ground in front of the party and two more behind them. 'Great, more demons', Varric groaned as he readied Bianca. 'I think we've killed more demons than darkspawn down here!', Hawke joked.

Varric fired a bolt into a shade's eye that pierced right through it and straight into one stone demon's head, making the demons collapse into rocky crumbs. The shade next to the fallen one was blasted by a bolt of lightning from Merrill as her brother ran past it and thrust his sword through a rock demon's torso. He lifted it up and spun around to bash a shade aside, tossing it off his black blade and plunging the sword into the shade on the ground.

Hawke swung his staff across the ground with the bladed end as flames rose up behind the scraping of the blade. The flames rose up and blocked the shade's path to the mage. He pushed his palm forward and sent the wall of fire like a wave and consumed them in a fiery death. Once the wave vanished, Fenris leapt over the remnants of the flames and brought his sword to their sides, cleanly halving the two remaining shades.

Slowly more of the rock demons rose up, surrounding the five.

'Enough'.

They turned behind them to see one rock demon slowly rise up, instead of the of the yellowish orange the others had, this one was pure yellow, it was much taller and more rocky than its brethren. 'You have proven your mettle. I would not see these creatures harmed without need', it spoke.

The rock demons merely stood still, surrounding the five as the leader stood there watching them, awaiting for their own leader to speak. Hawke turned to the demon, his own eyes fixed on him as he immediately felt the demonic essence from it. 'They attacked us first, I'd say that counts for need', Hawke responded. 'So unless they're in need for their death toll to go up a few metre higher'.

'They will not assault you any farther, not without my permission', it spoke. 'Oh, so what the others were just misbehaving kids?', Reks asked, not taking his eyes off the demon in front of him, glaring at the demons with a dark look. 'What are these things? They seem like rock wraiths, but…', Varric spoke.

'They hunger', the wraith spoke. 'The profane have lingered in this place for ages beyond memory, feeding on the magic stones until the need is all they know'. 'So the lyrium is what sustains them then…its how they were able to survive all these years being out of the fade', Hawke summarised. Merrill understood this theory, the lyrium is used greatly by mages, especially when it comes to entering the fade. The lyrium being eaten is lethal unless it's specially handled by templars, but demons eating it?

Unheard of sure but not entirely impossible, it's not like most towers or mages capture demons and feed them lyrium like a pet.

'I am not as they are. I am…a visitor', it spoke. 'No you're not, you are far worse than they are', Hawke said. 'You're a Hunger demon, you feed on their own hunger. I sensed your aura the moment you showed yourself to us'. The demon chuckled. 'Very impressive mage, but I would not see my feast end', it spoke.

'I sense your desire. You wish to leave this place, but you will need my aid to do so'. 'Well he's got the first part right…', Varric added. 'But I'm not sure on the second part'.

'Why would we need your help?', Hawke asked. 'You will have little chance in escaping this realm without my aid…you will wander this place until you are reduced to bones', it bragged. 'Of course, and surely you wouldn't dream of tripping us', Hawke taunted. 'Sorry, but I believe we'll take our chances'.

'Most, unwise', the Hunger demon said.

The wraith abandoned it's rocky form and from beneath its rocky remains rose up an abomination. The remaining wraths and demons lunged forward to the others but Hawke smirked. 'Predictable. Merrill, rise up!', he ordered.

Quickly both mages channelled their mana and lifted both hands up as rocky pillars shot up beneath the demons that charged at Reks and Varric, piercing several of them before Varric fired a barrage of bolts at them.

With Hawke's side he rose up pillars of fire that reduced the demons beside the abomination to ashes while Fenris roared as he charged at the abomination. The glowing elf plunged his fist into the demon's deformed head, his fist coming right out of the back of its head as its hand were both up in the air in a slow attempt to grab the elf before it's body ceased function.

Fenris ripped his hand back from the dead beast, letting it fall to the ground in a bloody mess as the shook his hand to remove the bits of flesh stuck to his gauntlet. With both rock wraith and demons dead, the team took a moment to breathe. 'Is anyone else getting sick of demons or is it just me?', Varric asked.

'Maker's breath even down in the deep roads we can't get away from abominations and demons', Hawke chuckled as he took a quick swig of his own lyrium bottle. 'If we get out of here, and I do mean IF, I'm going to a beach. Sunshine, seagulls, ocean, and hopefully no demons', Reks laughed as he leaned against a pillar. Merrill giggled at him as she herself took a quick sip of the horrible taste of her lyrium bottle. 'A beach would be nice', Merrill said, smiling at the thought. 'Varric make note of that, we're having a beach celebration when we get out of this place!', Hawke declared. 'Damn straight you skirt wearing bearded bastard!', the dwarf said. 'Fenris, do you still have that wine we shared last time?', Hawked asked.

Fenris chuckled in response to this as he leaned against his sword after he stabbed it in the ground. 'Six to eleven bottles left, plenty to go around', he replied. 'Beach, booze and good food on the mind, we've got a motive to escape everyone!', Hawke said with a stupid grin as everyone smiled at the thought.

Merrill saw the tiredness in his eyes, the sheer exhaustion on his face said it all. He was literally on the brink of collapsing, days of being down here are finally wearing him down. She wasn't doing any better, she never in her life felt so tired, her limbs hurt and ached with all the fighting, walking and the use of mana was wearing her down. She can't speak for the others though, for all she knew Reks was just as energetic as a sugar dosed child.

'Well…that beach is just a thousand or more above us, so let's get our assess moving before we lose our minds and start talking to the rocks', Varric said as he holstered Bianca on his back. 'Unless Daisy, you already do?'. Merrill picked up a small rock and showed it to the others. 'He says hi', she smiled. Everyone, even Fenris, chuckled at her. Truly the ex-slave was going mad down here.

'Righto, let's go then and see if we can find a way out', Hawke said, placing his staff on his back. They climbed up the stairs that led further deeper into the deep roads. The group's morale was slightly boosted thanks to Hawke's motivation for beach celebration and the mere idea of seeing sunshine again was the equal worth of a dragon's treasure horde.

Past the door was another hallway, red lyrium veins over the place but up ahead they could see a small blue light up ahead. 'Looks like we're making some progress', Varric said as they kept following the passage. The stairs led to a single open area with a.

A single passage way to the right led further in. 'This looks like the vault', Varric deduced. 'The old dwarves would've…'.

Suddenly, the sounds of rocks clustering around each other, hitting each other even as the sounds grew louder and louder. 'Hawke', Merrill squeaked. 'Let me guess: another rock wraith?', Hawke groaned. 'Yes…and he's very BIG!', the small elf pipped. Hawke and the others turned around to see her fears as they all saw a much larger, or rather the giant sized wraith, red unlike the previous ones.

'Well…that can't be good', Varric said. The wraith swung its giant arm at them, forcing everyone to scatter and unsheathe their gear. Fenris and Reks attacked its legs with their blades as Varric shot volley after volley at the giant's face. However unlike the previous wraiths, their attacks seemingly unhindered it, the elves weapons were bouncing off the beast while the bolts just went through it.

Then, it slowly began to levitate itself above the ground and then clutch itself before it shook with lightning radiating from it. 'MOVE!', Hawke shouted as he grabbed Merrill and pulled her behind a pillar. Following suit, Fenris and Varric ran behind one pillar as Reks jumped behind one. The wraith fired of an entire field covering blast of red energy that rang loudly in their ears. The pillars cut of the blasts, making it a four star shaped blast.

'What the sod is this thing!?', Varric shouted over the noise. 'Must've feed off the red lyrium!', Hawke shouted back. 'Don't let yourself be hit by that thing!'. The blast seemingly died down as the wraith stood on its rocky legs again, turning to Fenris and Varric as their raised their weapons in preparation to fight.

Hawke jumped out from behind the pillar and fired a stream of fire at the wraith, blasting it on its back with intense heat. The wraith however seemed to be unfazed as it lumbered towards the elf and dwarf. 'Merrill! We need something from you!', Reks shouted as he watched Hawke cease the same flames. Nodding the elf channelled her mana and tried to see if she could control its limbs.

Unfortunately the wraith turned on her and fired a bolt of red lighting on her before she could even try to control even a pebble from him. Quickly she jumped aside just as the bolt flew past her into the pillar. 'It's no good! It's like it can feel the mana around it!', she said.

'Why does there always have to be the black sheep!?', Reks groaned as he ran at the beast, jumping up and plunging his sword into its stone back. The blade stuck into its back and Reks was then hanging from it in the air. The wraith spun around swiftly throwing the elf and sword off himself, sending the elf crashing into the wall. He slammed into the wall and fell to the ground with a thud, unmoving.

'Reks!', Merrill hollered in terror. The wraith swung its long arm at Fenris and Varric, the former raised his sword up to block the attack but in vain as the arm swept him into Varric and sent both flying into a wall. 'Damn you!', Hawke shouted as he fired a bolt of mana at its head, gaining its attention as it slowly turned to the mage.

'Merrill, get to Varric and Fenris!', he shouted as he fired another bolt of energy at the wraith. Nodding, the elf quickly ran towards the slowly raising warrior. She saw that blood behind his head was slowly turning his snow white hair red as Varric remained on the ground like a corpse. 'Fenris, you're bleeding!', she said.

'I noticed! What about him?', he asked, looking at the dwarf. Merrill checked Varric's vitals and found a pulse, a nasty cut on his forehead slowly dripped blood down to his left eye. 'He's alive, but hurt!', the dalish exclaimed. She turned to see Hawke relentlessly blast the wraith with spell after spell, the struggle was clear on his face he was running out of ideas.

Merrill bit her inner check as she wrecked her mind to think of a solution to the wraith. No spell or weapon seemed to harm it, let alone even annoy it. The red lyrium has given this one near invulnerability, destructive power and monstrous.

Wait…

She thought back, the aftermath of its blast, it felt weakened…

That's it.

'Fenris, get Varric and Reks behind the pillar! I've got an idea!', she said, getting up and running without hearing Fenris' answer. She ran to Hawke just as the demon grew closer to him. She levitated a large piece of stone from the ground and flung it at the wraith, hitting its shoulder. The beast turned on the elf as she gestured Hawke to get closer to her while she grabbed a potion from her pack. 'Please tell me you have a miracle in that pack?', Hawke asked as he joined her side.

'Lyrium isn't much of a miracle without a mage', she said. She handed him the potion. 'Listen to me, the lyrium is keeping it alive but the moment its done with that blast of his, it leaves him open for an attack!'. Nodding to her, Hawke chugged down the potion. 'If you hit it with everything you got after the blast stops, that should do it!', she ordered.

'Sure tha-…wait…how am I gonna hit it after…', Hawke started before the elf quickly rose up a wall of stone in front of them as the wraith redo its previous attack. 'Merrill how confident are you in this working?', Hawke asked. 'NOT MUCH HAWKE!', she shouted.

The wraith fired the full force of its attack, powerful energies surged like previously and with Hawke and Merrill's survival depended on her wall as the elf felt the blast's full force on her small body, her wall taking the full brunt of its attack and immediately she saw cracks in the wall and even chunks flying off it.

The blast rammed against Merrill's wall as she begun to sweat, her body felt like it was ready to explode from the sheer power of the wraith. Chunks begun to fly off the wall rapidly until it looked ready to completely fly away. Hawke despite his worry, kept channelling his magic regardless. He saw Fenris with the other two defeated allies behind the pillar, the elf's worries were clear on his face as he watched helplessly as Merrill struggled to keep the barrier up.

Merrill's leg begun to bend slightly as she felt her mana deplete rapidly, her body screamed pain and exertions from the days down here combined made her feel as if her bones were ready to snap from the weight of this attack.

'Merrill-

'Hawke, get ready!', she cried loudly as she shook. The wall finally gave away as the elf was blown back but fortunately the blast was over just after the wall was destroyed. Merrill flew back and rolled on the ground until she smashed into the wall with a grunt. The wrath's body was completely open as Hawke, with a roar that shook the very room, unleashed his full power.

With a forward thrust of his hand and staff, he fired a powerful force wave that completely obliterated the wraith's body as its limbs flew all over the area, the red bones shattered with the separation. Hawke nearly collapsed himself before he managed to catch himself with his staff, panting heavily, feeling the need to throw up air.

He coughed before he ran to Merrill, dropping his staff in the process. He knelt down to Merrill as the elf stirred and shook from pain. 'Merrill', he said softly, gently lifting her up. The elf looked so exhausted, her skin white as a sheet from the sheer exertion of mana and the strain of the attack on her. 'Did we win?', she asked weakly. 'Yes, thanks to you', he said with a gently pat on her back. She coughed as Hawke helped her stand up properly, allowing her to lean on him for support.

They saw Fenris helping a wounded Reks walk toward them with Varric in tow. '…Beach celebration…we're adding prostitutes to it', Reks said with a groan. He gained a few chuckles from the others. They followed down the pathway with Fenris helping Reks as Hawke aided Merrill walking while Varric cared for his sweet heart Bianca.

'So that was a rock wraith mother or just the black sheep of the family?', Reks asked. 'A very angry mother maybe', Hawke said. 'Well least its dead'.

'And look at what it was guarding', Varric said.

Everyone looked to where he pointed and much to their disbelief, they had found it.

Mountain piles of gold, rubies, diamonds and priceless artefacts, chests over flowing with gold, it was practically another thaig. 'Holy shit', Varric said. 'Look at all this loot! We'd could buy half of Lowtown with all this!', Reks exclaimed as everyone was mesmerized by the beautiful sight.

They cheered and hugged with joy, their pain and suffering had finally paid off, and best of all, this would trump Bartrand's findings, which was a bitter sweet vengeance for the dwarf. 'Let's grab as much as we can and get going', Varric said as everyone started to grab whatever they could and place them in the bags their packs carried…

Later

Satisfaction mixed with a smug sense of "Jokes on him" feel, the group found a key that led to another safer path for them to follow. 'Looks like this should lead us back to the starting point', Varric said as he shrugged the two heavy sacks on his shoulders. 'If we're unlucky, we should get home in a few weeks', Reks said.

'And if we're lucky?', Merrill asked. 'We find Bartrand and beat his face in before we reach home', Varric answered. Hawke and Fenris chuckled as they started their long march back to the surface, everyone carrying their own sacks of loot.

The expedition had finally come to an end…


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Return and Loss**_

_**Four weeks later…**_

'Come on ya stubborn little…kitten', Isabela relented, gently prodding her bootless foot at Atisha's bowl, pushing it towards the small creature. Atisha merely looked at her meal, which looked (to a kitten's standards) delicious and Isabela's being following Merrill's instructions to the latter on how to care for her baby.

Atisha pushed the bowl aside with a small mewl, her bright blue eyes looked disinterested in the meal that she'd eat in seconds and turned her little head to the door. 'Come on sweetie, you have to eat', Isabela pleaded as she sat on the floor, looking at her with a pleading look. She reached out to rub her small head, the kitten gently rubbed her head into Isabela's palm before it wobbled over to her.

Sighing the pirate gently lifted her up to her laps and allowed her to lay on her small head on her. She stroked the small thing assumingly as her own fears grew with each glance to the door that remained closed save for those short times she went out to buy supplies or visit Anders and Aveline.

She heard the tiny kitten mewl sadly as she looked at the door with Isabela, her eyes were so dull and sad it reminded her so much of Kitten when she's sad it was too much of a heart ache. The day was over and it has now been nearly a month since the expedition had finally begun and not a word had arrived about them.

Aveline promised she'd keep the Hawke family updated with anything she hears as well as Anders had been listening to the refuges talk about it in case they saw someone from the expedition come back but neither had heard nothing.

Though, if Isabela was completely honest, the way Aveline looked every time she'd come out of Gamlen's hovel of a home, she looked so distraught and heart broken, it looked as if she was convinced they won't be coming back. Isabela leaned against the couch with a deep sigh, rubbing the kitten while looking down at the small thig, her tiny tail swaying sadly against her lap.

'Come on, lets go to bed and maybe I'll make ya something better', she tried, standing up with Atisha in her hands as they proceeded to the bed. She never used Merrill's bed sheets often as opposed to throw on her own thicker heavy blanket and just lay on the sheets, it smelled to much like apples and earthy.

As she laid down on the bed with Atisha laying on her stomach, both closed their eyes with the hopes of seeing Merrill tomorrow…

Dawn

*Click*

Isabela woke up with a start, her eyes shot opening at the sound of the locks being unlocked as little Atisha's ears perked up and head turned to the direction of the sound. Isabela grabbed her dagger that she kept under the pillow every night just in case as Atisha hopped off her stomach and onto the floor.

Isabela swiftly climbed out of the bed, dagger in hand as she lightly treaded the cold wooden floor towards the doorway. The entire house was dark due to Isabela's bad history with leaving candles alit at night. She heard shuffling footsteps of feet, probably a poor elf from the neighbourhood hoping to rob Merrill, well they're regret stepping foot in here.

The pirate saw a silhouette a person walk in carefully, but unarmed judging by the hands moving around the place to get a feel of the area. Quickly, Isabela snuck towards the intruder until she managed to get behind him, dagger in hand. She leapt up and grabbed the intruder by wrapping her left arm around their neck and spinning herself and him around on the floor and pinned him to the ground.

'OW, ow, ow, Isabela!?', the intruder cried in that familiar accent. Isabela's eyes widened in shock as the accent tickled her ears, not to mention it sounded far more feminine than man. 'Merrill!?', she asked in shock. 'Yes its me! Please don't stab me!', Merrill pleaded. Quickly Isabela hopped off the elf as the latter rubbed her neck in pain. 'I'll uh, light some candles then', Isabela said awkwardly as the elf slowly got up from the ground.

Finding some candles on her table that she never cleaned from bits of food and alcohol bottles, Isabela lit a few here and there to give the room a gentle glow that brightened up quickly. Upon turning to the newly arrived elf, she finally saw how she looked.

To say the least, she looked like she was run through the mill.

Her green clothes mixed with her chainmail armour was absolutely filthy of grime, dust and blood that looked weeks old, several pieces her shoulder piece was destroyed with parts of her skin shown, leggings were barely kept together by straps and leather buckles. Her eyes were surrounded by circles that of someone whose neglected full night sleeps for weeks.

Small fading cuts above her forehead, cheeks and even one minor cut on her chin, left ear with a small cut that was covered in wraps, her staff was caked in dry blood and several nicks and damages to the pole. Probably the biggest and most notable change was her hair.

Unlike the last time Isabela saw her, instead of the short braided hair that Merrill like, it was far longer now reaching to behind her shoulders, unkempt and very messy with some of the fringe covering her eyes.

'Like the wild hair look', Isabela complimented. Merrill giggled, running a tired weary hand through her messy hair. 'I couldn't cut it on my own and I didn't trust the others to try', she replied. Then, before she could get another word out, her feet were suddenly attacked by Atisha, who bolted towards her mistress the moment she heard the accent.

Atisha purred into her dirty toes happily before she looked up at her mistress. Grinning happily, Merrill bent down to pick up her baby and cuddled her. 'Atisha, oh Ma Lath, I've missed you so much!', Merrill cooed happily, hugging the kitten as Atisha mewled happily in her mistress' arms again. Isabela smiled at the display, feeling her own insides go squishy at the sight of Merrill coming home safely.

'So why don't you clean up and throw something else on, I'll get something cooked for us', Isabela said, gesturing the bathing room next door. 'No hard feelings are anything but when I wrestled you to the ground?', she said. Merrill looked at her oddly. 'Kitten, you stink'.

Blinking, Merrill took a quick sniff of herself before recoiling with a scrunch of her nose. 'Ugh, yes, whew!', she said. Atisha mewled in agreement as the mistress placed her on the floor. 'Get cleaned up and we'll deal with your hair next after dinner', Isabela said.

Nodding, Merrill headed for the bathing room as Atisha followed her…

Later…

Bathes, what a ingenuous invention by mortals.

The moment the elf had felt the hot water seep into her bony form as she slipped into the tub she almost melted in pure pleasure with a moan. She leaned her head back against the rim of the tub as she closed her eyes with a sigh. The room was steamed up as her damaged and filthy clothes were piled up against the bench, something she'll have to fix tomorrow.

Atisha was resting upon the bench, watching her mistress bath and looking absolutely radiant in the tub, so relaxed and relieved. The elf's now long hair draped over the tub, the wounds were finally closed up thanks to the poultice Hawke made for her so she didn't have to get the bandages wet.

She raised one leg up from beneath the water, holding it up in the air as it glowed in the candle light. She grabbed the small cloth that draped over the tub and begun to wash rest of the filth of her leg. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt just to wash again, the heat of the tub made the experience all the more enjoyable as she rubbed her foot.

'Mind if I come in?', Isabela's voice echoed from the door way. 'Sure', Merrill replied as she lowered her leg back into the water. The pirate entered the room with a steaming cup in her hand as she carefully avoided the wet spots on the floor. 'Enjoying yourself?', she teased. 'Yes…oh Creators I missed this', Merrill cooed as she lowered herself down a bit just so only her head remained surfaced as Isabela took a sip of that strange drink of hers.

'So how'd it go?', Isabela asked. Merrill turned to her with a victorious look on her small face. 'We got the gold for Hawke…and enough to spare', she beamed. Isabela grinned and response as she ruffled the elf's hair playfully. 'Great! No more of Gamlen's hovel and our Hawke's moving up in the world!', she cheered.

Merrill nodded in response. After they managed to escape the deep roads and finally return to Kirkwall they headed for the Hanged Man to place the gold. Varric had already made contacts within his sources to start selling what loot was worth a damn. He promised Hawke even a quarter of the pay-out would guarantee him the Amell estate.

It also helped that Varric and Hawke managed to properly distribute(when they get the coin) among their inner circle as promised, fifty-fifty each. So that was definitely something to look forward to the elf thought. 'But…what the heck happened down there? I mean you guys were gone for nearly a month', Isabela asked sitting on the bench near Atisha. At this, Merrill's face went grim as she looked at the tub with a distant look. '…Bartrand…he left us down there, locked us in a room', she began. 'All because he didn't want to split the profit three ways…all for the coin'. Isabela's eyes darkened at this new piece of information, placing the cup down and moving near the elf, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 'Don't worry Kitten, I'll tell Ave and she'll hunt the bastard down!', Isabela promised.

Merrill however shook her head, disappointment mixed with anger was clear on her face. 'Varric said if he was smart he'd be halfway to Rivain by the time we got back. Aveline won't find him', the elf said. Isabela sighed. 'Well jokes on him, you guys managed to get ten times the profit right?', she asked. 'Yup', Merrill chimed.

Isabela rubbed her head again before heading out. 'Enjoy lazing about, I'll finish dinner off', she said as Atisha followed her sitter into the kitchen at the mention of food as Merrill resumed her lazing in the water.

Her thoughts going to Hawke…

Gamlen's home

Never in his life, did Hawke ever feel such…betrayal.

He returned to his home after making sure Varric had calculated perfectly the shares for the group and when the others assured him they'd be okay to head back home on their own, namely Merrill.

Coming home, he saw his mother plead to his younger sibling not to go, but Carver no longer wore his normal clothes, instead he wore the worst thing for a mage. A templar set of armour.

Both brothers stared down at each other, as if they were the only ones in the house as their mother's pleas were silent. Hawke didn't know if Carver was glaring at him to get him to either yell at him for this choice of lifestyle or if he wanted to start another argument. Truth be told for the mage, he didn't expect this from Carver of all people to join the templars.

Then again, his brother wasn't a fond lover of mages nor did he appreciate the life he had based around the fact the family had to move from one land to another. 'Carver, please don't do this', Leandra pleaded as tears ran down her cheeks. 'Don't…I have to do this mother, if I want to make something out of my life', he replied curtly. She turned to Hawke but the mage's eyes weren't filled with hurt or sadness, it was anger and betrayal.

'Isaac, please', she started but Hawke didn't want this. He simply walked past his brother, not even looking at his face. 'Not gonna try and stop me', the younger Hawke taunted. Hawke stopped walking as he reached his bedroom door, hands tightly gripping the handle as he felt his mana boil in his hands.

'When did you start listening?', Hawke asked. 'Do whatever you believe you should do…but Carver?'. The soon to be templar turned to him and met the dark glare his elder sibling was known to give to people when he was serious. 'Stay away from Merrill and Anders. That's all, hurt them or worse, and I swear you'll pay for it'.

Without another word, the elder Hawke entered the room with a loud slam of the door, leaving the two family members stunned by this action. Hawke ran a hand through his hair in anger as he dropped his staff by his bed and went to remove his armour and gear.

His silver robes were stained with dry blood, blackish red thanks to the darkspawn and his own, the silvery metal on his arms were dented to broken scraps of metal that were barely staying on his arms due to the straps and quick crafting by Reks. The shoulders held far better than his pants with several pieces of leather were cut off or nicked.

His stubble had grown into a full beard that covered his lower face, almost dwarfish looking while his black hair was far longer that reached his shoulders. Seeing himself in the mirror made him groan in annoyance as he stripped down to his pants. Looking at his torso, he found several newly gained scars hidden among the bandages around his arms and stomach area.

With a deep sigh after resting on his bed, Hawke begun to heal up the wounds he either forgot to heal up or didn't have enough mana to. With a gentle chant his hand glowed blue as he gently ran his right hand down his left arm, hissing as the flesh knitting itself again as the wound closed up slowly.

He removed the bandages around his arm to see the silver scars replacing the opened bloody cuts. He gave several poultices to the others before they all returned home, especially the warriors since they did most of the fighting and they usually took the brunt of the hits for them. He leaned forward, taking a deep breath from the strain of use of his mana.

He was too depleted too even cast a simple spell, from fighting to ensuring the others would be okay. Tomorrow he'd have to spend all day healing up his newly acquired wounds and hope to Andraste he'll be fine.

Then he heard the door open and saw his mother enter. He looked away, too tired and angry to talk about…

He felt her hands on his shoulders as he slowly looked up at her. Guilt ridden and grieving for another child lost from the family, she hugged him tightly, sobbing. The mage held her tightly as his own eyes grew watery, anger dissipated and now sadness replacing it swiftly.

All this, the dangers, pain and suffering to provide a new home for the family and now…only two of them would get to reap in the benefits…

He failed his brother, he didn't even try to patch things up with him and now there's a dark possibility that he may end up fighting him to protect Anders and Merrill.

Why did this have to happen?

Merrill's home

'And then after a few hours later, Reks found some fresh air and following it led us outside another entrance, just outside Kirkwall', Merrill explained as Isabela snipped her now long luscious hair with a small pair of silver scissors. 'Least it wasn't an entire screw up', Isabela said as she snipped off one long strain of hair.

After bathing and practically stuffing her face in with delicious food that only Isabela could make, the pirate had begun to cut her long hair at her request. Merrill preferred keeping her hair shorter since the longer it is the more wild it gets when she casts spells or goes into a fight, once she was instructed by her keeper that someone could actually grab her hair and use it to end her life.

It wasn't that she disliked it, Creators she's seen beautiful women with long hair, Isabela for example looked so desirable with her beautiful silky black hair. 'Sure you want it back to usual? You look good with longer hair', Isabela offered, holding a small bit of her in her hand gently. Merrill pursed her lips in debate before she looked in the mirror beside them.

Merrill gently tilted her head left and right to debate. While Isabela managed to do a relatively good job on the shortening of it, Merrill liked how it tucked behind her elegant ears, the back of it wasn't half as long as before and it looked neater, plus she could just tie it in a tail.

'I think I'll…keep it long for a bit', Merrill said to her barber with a grateful smile. Patting her head, Isabela resumed fixing up her hair to make it looked more neater. Then she removed the bib under her costumer's neck. 'Mademoiselle, you hair, is done~', Isabela spoke in perfect orlesian, accent and all with a comical bow while stepping back.

Merrill took a look in the mirror and was rather pleased by the outcome of her new hairstyle. Her fringe was now cut to regular while the back of her hair was still long though more neater looking as she picked up a band and quickly tied it into a single tail that dangled against her back. She was going to use her braids again, she liked it too much to give it up.

'It looks amazingly done, thanks', the elf praised. 'Here at Isabela's Parlour, we aim to make out costumers the most desirable women in the cities, Madame Merrill~', Isabela said. The elf giggled as even Atisha looked happy with her mistress' new looks mewling happily at her. The pirate helped sweep the elf's fallen hair while she cleaned up the dishes and other bits.

'So if you want, you can head home', Merrill offered. 'You sure? I don't mind staying another night', Isabela asked. Merrill bit her inner cheek as she debated, but after the deep roads, she needed company. 'Do you mind staying one more night?', she asked. 'Sure, I've got a bottle with our names on it and I wanna spend it on a good night!', Isabela said, holding up a green bottle.

Merrill giggled as the pirate pulled out the cork and took a swig of her booze. 'I'll grab some glasses', Merrill said as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She rummaged through the cupboards and pulled two small shot glasses…and a bra.

She looked at the grey cloth as she turned with a raised brow at the pirate, who turned slowly to the face the wall. 'Really?', she asked. '…Surprise~', the pirate cheered weakly as the elf placed the bra on the couch. Sitting on the bed as the pirate poured the drink. 'Thought you swore off this stuff?', Isabela asked as the elf took a swig of her drink.

'After the deep roads, one glass won't kill me', Merrill replied after swallowing the strangely sweet tasting beverage. 'That's my girl', Isabela praised patting her on the back as she pirate drowned hers one gulp. Merrill watched as the purple liquid poured into the glass, Isabela's eyes alit with fun. 'We're…going to go through that tonight aren't we?', Merrill asked, already feeling a sense of dreadful regret.

'Ooh yes we are!', Isabela cheered.

Next day

Merrill carefully pulled the sheets over Isabela's body as the pirate nuzzled into the pillow with a grunt. The elf patted her head gently as she left the poor pirate to sleep off the soon to be hangover for her as she grabbed the empty bottle and two glasses that were placed beside the bed. Atisha was by the couch sipping her milk in the bowl, happily tasting the sweetness that Merrill added.

The elf placed the bottle by the door after washing the two glasses and placing them back in the cupboard. The day had already begun as the sun position indicated it was the afternoon and she was already running slightly behind the meeting time for Hawke but given yesterday and the troubles and possible relief they all had upon returning home, she's sure he'd forgive them for lateness.

'Be good for Isabela for one more night Atisha, I'll be home soon', she instructed as she petted her little kitten. Mewling the kitten nuzzled into Merrill's hand, relishing the warm gently palm. Merrill patted her one last time before heading out of her home.

The day was sunny and bright, not a cloud in the sky as Merrill smiled at the fresh air she desperate missed so much while being stuck in the horrible deep roads. The first thing she was going to get with her coin was…well actually she didn't know how much she'd get so that's on her list.

She walked up the steps, wearing one of her older robes instead of her usual garments since she didn't have time to repair them but these would do the task. A simple set of green with brown fur around the shoulders and hands, like her older one but without armour.

Reaching Gamlen's home, she instead found Hawke resting on the first flight of stairs. The human was sitting upon the steps with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together and against his forehead. Stopping at the first step, Merrill looked at the human with worry.

'Hawke?', she called softly. The mage looked up at her, she saw the circles under his eyes and the look of loss. She walked up to him and sat down after he moved aside. 'What happened?', she asked softly. 'Carver…he…', he started. 'Oh Mythal is he alright? What happened?', the elf asked, placing her hands on his shoulders caringly. 'He joined the templars', he said. Merrill's eyes widened in shock as Hawke met her eyes with his sad blue ones.

Merrill gently wrapped her arms around him as she laid him against her chest, slowly rubbing his back softly. 'Hawke…I'm so sorry', she whispered gently. Hawke laid against her with her chin upon his head, his eyes grew watery as the elf rubbed his back. 'I failed…I didn't…I could've let him come with us and he'd', he started but couldn't.

'Isaac, you did nothing. You cared for him too much to allow him to go down there. Maybe he'll be fine with the templars', she tried to assure him. '…Maybe he just, needs to make his own life'. Merrill hugged him tightly as for the first time since she had meet this man, the man who she's developed feelings for, the one who has put a smile on her face for so long…

She heard a sob from him.

Her own eyes started to tear up as the sounds he made tore at her heart.

*A/N. We've finally reached the end of the First Act. So Carver's gone (Thank the maker) and now we're gonna skip three years ahead to the qunari incident. So a few quests that weren't done and a few scenes that didn't happen, forgive me please.

Until the next chapter, thanks for reading and the support for this story is amazing. Thanks very much and have a great day!*


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**What happened then?**_

_**Three years later…**_

Normally, when you're visiting the Viscount's keep, it's either on business. Be it with the guards, meeting with some noble lord you've heard but don't remember much, or when you're just here to leave of pile of complaints to the Viscount's seneschal.

Not many get called by the Viscount himself to come and speak with him when dealing with the qunari.

Hawke awaited outside the Viscount's office for the past two hours, having being called upon earlier this morning to speak of the qunari situation growing more and more tense between the grey skin warriors and the towns folk, a solution was desperately needed.

The mage had past dealings with the qunari in the past, with Javaris Tintop and the whole blackpowder incident. Once with a chantry zealot lunatic who nearly got him and his company killed for helping a qunari mage, long story and then once when he reported to him about the mage and the Tal-Vashooth on the Wounded Coast.

Needless to say Hawke was apparently the one person who had the most contact with the Arishok that came back alive and not speared. Not that Hawke wasn't a good choice, but he wasn't overly excited to be dragged into a problem that was once again, not his own. It also didn't help motivate him to aid the Viscount when he had been stuck here for two hours despite how desperate the situation had gotten.

Sighing in annoyance as he boringly counted the tiles, he leaned against the wall with a sigh. Within three years he changed his gear and appearance, his black hair was longer now reaching to his shoulders, a small bit of the fringe remained thankfully above his eyes while his stubbled grew thicker around his jaw and chin while connecting to his moustache.

His armour had been crafted a little while ago with more touch of enchantments, dark red robe with several pouches around his waist, the Hawke family crest embezzled upon his chest, two metal pauldrens that covered his shoulders while the red sleeves with white on the elbows were small and comfortably tight on the arms, brown leather gloves for more comfort for his staff.

His pants was actually a gift from Isabela, and if it wasn't for the fact she didn't wear pants, he would've said the woman had good fashion sense. The pants were black leather that held several pockets, pouches for potions and other needed items. Boots with straps around them while hiding a hidden knife within them for emergencies, namely when he does run out of mana or when he desperately wants a peeled pear.

He kept the same staff as always, except he enchanted with a few runes that gave it more of a kick. He keeps taking it off his back and examining it just to pass the time, often finding a few things. Like, how old is this? Did his father use it often in the circle? Or did it belong to another mage? Why did they add the blade to it-

Sweet Maker he was going mad…

'Messere Hawke?', Seneschal Bran said, opening the door that led to the office of the Viscount. Hawke holstered his staff and entered the room with Bran in front. Hawke has heard a bit of the Viscount in the past, namely when Aveline would be generous enough to explain how he is and her description of him was accurate to say the least.

Bald headed with grey facial hairs and blue eyes that showed weariness and frustration mixed with stress. 'It is not enough that we give them the compound, but now the qunari stir up tensions by just existing', he spoke tiredly. He turned to see Hawke, who now just saw the letter that contained the qunari language based on the few phrases he's heard before.

Marlowe Dumar, the Viscount, in Hawke's opinion, didn't have much of the leader look. He's seen king Calian and Teryn Loghain whenever he and the family would visit Denerim for groceries or to see the tourneys and other festivities in the past. While Calian himself looked more like a prince than king, Loghain was an ideal king, strong and very taciturn looking man who was well loved by the people given his background.

Granted what he did in Ostagar destroyed any credibility he had, but still he looked more like a king than Marlowe did.

'So…you called for me?', Hawke asked. Marlowe folded his arms as he turned his head to Bran. 'Leave us', he ordered. With a bow and a annoyed glance to Hawke, Bran left the two to speak in private, closing the door behind him. Marlowe lowered his arms as he sighed heavily. 'I must admit, it's rare that a mage can walk among the common folk, let alone be a noble Ferelden', he commented upon Hawke's appearance.

'They also say it's incredibly rare that you'd see an elf, a human and dwarf walk into a bar together but clearly you haven't been in Lowtown too long', the mage replied with a sarcastic grin. Marlowe looked at him oddly before turning to the letter. 'I understand you've had dealings with the Arishok in the past, correct?', Marlowe asked.

'A few times, namely when it came to a job that involved him', Hawke responded. Admittedly Hawke wasn't very certain if that was either a good thing that he was allowed to enter the compound and leave alive or a sign that he may be deemed as an interesting target. The Arishok himself, was an overall jackass when the mage recalled their "conversations", especially when trying to understand how the Qun worked and asking about the Tal-Vashooth was as effective in learning more of the Qun as bashing your head against the wall.

'And now, he personally asked for you', Marlowe said with a raise of his brow. 'Lucky me', Hawke replied as he leaned against the door. 'And what would you like me to do for you?'. Marlowe sighed as he placed a hand on his temple. 'I've been wondering what you could do myself. They've no love for this city nor the occupants, they never walk among the people and they mostly keep to themselves, but that's all', he spoke with a voice of a man that sounded absolutely sick of all this.

'But he wouldn't say why he called for me? Just said, "Call Hawke, don't ask why or I'll kill you"'?, Hawke asked. 'Very much summed up', Marlowe sighed. Hawke pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of what reason the Arishok would have to get his attention, but all he could come up with was one thing.

It meant bad news, whether it was for the city, or the qunari, it would all have the same result.

Pushing himself off the wall, Hawke rubbed his hands together. 'Alright, I'll go see what my favourite qunari warlord wants as soon as possible', he said. 'Thank you, the Guard Captain had told me you would be the perfect candidate for this', he praised as Hawke grabbed the door knob.

'Somehow I feel there's another meaning behind her recommendation', he muttered as he exited the door.

He decided to go visit his newly promoted friend in the barracks and after asking around, followed by bumping into the familiar faces of several guards he's seen a few times and even had time to chat with, maker he even got to work with them on a few jobs. Usually he'd bring a few bakery cakes for them to keep them going, memorizing each person by cake.

Today though he was empty handed, thanks to the urging of the Viscount's messenger and he had no time to grab a dozen, and in the end he had more than enough time to grab a few. Passing by them, he found Aveline in her new office as usual, going through a few papers and other bits of information. In front of her was Brennan, one of the guards, taking down several notes the captain was making.

'And the armour's been distributed?', she asked as she finished off a letter. 'Aye, but Bran's been up our arse thanks to that', the brownish haired guard said. 'I've already told him what he can do with his complaints, if he bothers you again send him to me', Aveline instructed.

However before she could go on, she saw Hawke waiting outside for her. 'That'll be all Brennan', Aveline said. The guard nodded and headed out with a polite nod to Hawke, now entering the office with his charming smile. 'Busy as usual I see', Hawke commented as he picked up one letter addressed to the guard captain. Aveline placed down her quill as she walked around her large desk to speak with the mage.

'You don't know the half of it', the guard said with a tired look on her face. 'Between trying to get leads on a few of the gangs in Lowtown, going through every bloody compliant the nobles have of the stupidest of things, not to mention Fenris' and his mansion, which he still refuses to do the papers', she listed off.

'I'm still trying to get him to come around Ave, he's just not used to owning his own place officially', the mage assured with his hands raised. The mage had discovered recently after giving his friend a book of Shartan that Fenris, much to his surprise, is unable to read. On the one hand Hawke somewhat expected such from a slave, why would you teach a slave how to read, learn and even think. The other hand, Fenris never struck Hawke as a illiterate, his manners and intelligence are remarkable, especially when he speaks in his native language along with qunari.

Learning of this, Hawke offered him some lessons in reading. Of course the elf wasn't overly keen, but after some pushing and a little bit of reminding him the chance to further break away from the past, Fenris actually accepted his offer. Needless to say Hawke wasn't so sure that he was ready for legal documents and land ownership as of yet.

He still has to spell "Kirkwall".

'I've had to change the patrol far too many times for him, Hawke. He's going to need to sort this before the Viscount orders me to remove him', Aveline warned. 'Ave, you know how that'll end', Hawke asked with a smirk as Aveline chuckled. 'Yes, he'll drop my guards back and write a sternly worded letter saying he will not move'.

'That's possibly the kindest outcome he'll grant you', the mage replied. With a chortle, Hawke bid the guard woman a bow and with a promise to meet up for a drink at the Hanged Man, he left the guardswoman to her work.

Outside

Hightown was just as a busy as Hawke would have expected these days, several nobles were awaiting inside the courtyard with each other, discussing and chatting away about the ever growing popular topic known as the qunari compound. As he passed through the nobles, several key words being "qunari", "chantry" and his favourite, "Elf living in mansion".

Just as he reached the gates, a dwarf ran up towards him. 'Phew, messere, there you are', he spoke. Hawke smiled at Bodahn as the dwarf collected himself. 'I've been looking everywhere for you messere, just wish you humans didn't all look the same', he said with a tired breath. 'Sorry for that, maybe I should have shaved and then I'd stand out more', Hawke replied with a grin. Bodahn chuckled back at him as they shook hands.

'So who forced you to climb these stairs this time?', Hawke asked. 'Your mother did, said she wanted to see you soon after the meeting with the Viscount. Hoping to get you into the family robes at least', Bodahn explained. Hawke rubbed his neck tiredly at this, shrugging. Ever since they moved in to the estate, Leandra has tried to get Hawke into all sorts of nobility activities. Needless to say Hawke was less than interested, from clothing, parties and worst of all meeting those idiot noble girls that he swore were more shameless than the whores in Lowtown.

'Well I'll visit as soon as I can, still have to meet up with the others', Hawke said as he began his walk down the steps. 'Oh, before I forget my lord, Master Varric has had the rest of the sales delivered to the estate, along with a letter'. 'Then I have another reason to go say hi to him today', Hawke said with a smile as he looked back to the dwarf. 'And uh, may I say thanks for letting Sandal remain with you', Bodahn said gratefully.

Ever since the estate was granted back to the Hawkes, the family had been up the walls restoring the place and not believing in servants or slaves, Hawke actually found Bodahn and his son a few weeks later. Bodahn had contacts in other lands that could help the family receive items from said lands without so much trouble and with Sandal's ability to enchant weapons and armour, it was a good deal.

'No worries Bodahn, see you soon', Hawke replied. Nodding the dwarf and Hawke went their separate ways, the latter heading to the estate owned by his prickly and broody friend named Fenris.

Fenris' Mansion

'I wish you would at the very least warn your visitors', Hawke said as he hammered the wooden board into the floor to patch up the giant hole in the ground as Fenris returned with a new carpet under his arms. 'It's a good way to hide bodies of tax collectors', Fenris retorted as the mage had hammered the last nail into the board. '…Alright I'll give you that but how would you explain that to Aveline?'.

'They came through my door uninvited and fell through the hole', the elf said, rolling the new red carpet over the new floor. 'I'm glad you didn't fall through', he said.

Hawke chuckled as he got up from the floor and followed the elf into his lounge room. 'Because I'm the only one among the party you actually like?', Hawke playfully teased. 'That, and maybe because you introduced me into reading', Fenris chuckled in response to the mage. Within the three years that had passed, Fenris had been taking better care of his new home.

Hawke and a few others from the gang, mostly Reks and Varric, had come over a little while after the deep roads loot had been distributed among the group to help the elf fix up his home to make it a little more presentable for the group and for living conditions. Fenris wasn't so keen on the idea and even denied it a few times, until Hawke stated he won't help Fenris if he was ever brought to court for accidentally killing someone with all the holes in the floors.

So to avoid court, among other things, Fenris agreed to patch up his home and while he may not openly admit it, Hawke could tell the white haired ex slave was rather pleased by his new improved home. Just the basics of fixing up some holes in the floor, some in the ceiling, repainting some of the walls and adding cleaner less destroyed furniture and removing the dead bodies…well to be fair Fenris had the sense to remove them after he decided to make the mansion his home.

The elf had even, with some help from Hawke, changed and fixed his armour. He kept his greaves as well as the chest plate but his clothing under it was replaced with a dark green tunic that covered his arms entirely with small metal crest on his hip. The leggings were long and grey that covered his foot hidden within his elven shoes that he received from Merrill to help with the dirt of the city. His hair was cut shorter, fringe free of anything hair that got in his eyes while the back was tied into a long tail.

Entering his favourite room which was the living room, Hawke took notice of several wine racks nesting beside the large window that over looked the Hawke estate. Near the burning hearth was his great sword, beautifully polished and shining in the sunlight. Fenris took a seat upon the bench near the hearth as the mage sat on the other. 'I assume Aveline's been demanding for me to sign the documents?', he asked.

'Can't blame her for wanting this over and done with, plenty of nobles have been complaining a certain elf is using this as his own without proper right', Hawke explained as the elf lifted up one of antivan bottles he had imported from the beautiful country and opened it up. 'But you've convinced her to leave me alone for a little longer?', Fenris inquired.

'Just told her you're still reading and while I can say you can read alone, laws and legal documents is a bit above your head'. Fenris glared at Hawke as he lifted his hands in defence. 'Don't blame me, I could've lied and you said you couldn't spell your name!', Hawke jested. Fenris rolled his eyes at the mage's attempts to humour him as he took a swig of his drink.

'At the very least, we'll have time to deal with it the moment you can understand the extremely boring papers', Hawke said. 'Couldn't I ask Varric to write for me?', Fenris asked. 'Yes…and have a better chance at being thrown into the brig for false papers written by a criminal', Hawke reminded. At this, the elf chuckled with a shake of his head as he handed the drink to the mage.

'And no Isabela, Maker above you two will probably be hanged for *her* way of writing the paper', Hawke warned as he drank his share of the wine. 'Heh, I'm not that desperate Hawke', the elf spoke as he was handed back his drink. 'Any word from Carver?', Fenris asked.

'He's just as resentful as ever, even in his letters I can still see the glares', Hawke said with a groan. Carver rarely wrote to the family, if he did he'd only send it to his mother while he'd only mention his brother very briefly. One or two letters addressed to the elder sibling were either him constantly bragging or whining about how strict things are with the order or how evil and corrupt the mages are.

Hawke wouldn't lie, he was almost sad his brother was gone but at the very least, he was out and doing something with his life. Albeit hunting mages and he may or may not go after his friends which Hawke was certain he'd lose no sleep if he brought Anders to the Gallows, but Merrill may be a different story…

Still the refuges had been loyal to the mage, beguiling the templars with false leads and often pointing them to mages that were corrupted by blood magic and are soon to be abominations. Not to mention many of them had cared for the mage as their own.

Though Hawke couldn't say much for the elves in the Alienage, more than once did he hear from Varric several templars were spotted in the Alienage looking for Merrill and only by Varric's spies and minions did they leave unsuccessful and empty handed.

'And your mother, how does she fare?', Fenris asked. 'Much better now, being back in her family home has brightened her up greatly…but Carver leaving and Gamlen being bitter, it's wearing on her mind', Hawke said with a sigh. 'Can't imagine', Fenris said with a sympathetic look on his face. Hawke chuckled though. 'Then again I'm no help, I keep escaping home to avoid any of those insipid noble girls'.

Fenris laughed at this as the mage begun telling him plenty of the women had been forced to put up with for hours on end, he once dealt with a women who went on and on about some noble lady who wore the same shoes she did at the last summer ball. Hawke swore if he went on another date with that woman he was turning himself in to the templars.

'And Lady Julia', Hawke started but Fenris gave him a knowing look. '…Elf fetish?', the mage asked. 'You have no idea', Fenris chuckled as he placed the bottle down before he started to spin his own tale.

Hanged Man

'And then Hawke kicked the door open, flames dancing around him like a spirit guarding him as he stared down the fierce horde of pirates', Varric spoke as he raised his hands for emphases. The crowd who gathered around him hung upon each word the dwarf spoke, many of the girls were doe eyed dreaming of the image of "Fictional" Hawke while some men were cheering him on.

'I can't believe this people actually believe half the bull Varric's saying', Anders exclaimed, watching the crowd grow as he shared a table with Isabela and Reks sharing another round of drinks while listening to whatever bull Varric's spewing. 'I'm just wondering if Hawke can wrap himself in fire, given the fact the man adores his fiery magic', Reks joked as he finished his first ale.

'I'm just waiting for the dwarf to get to the steamy bits~', Isabela grinned. She got a laugh from Reks with a groan from Anders. 'Oh come on! Remember last tale?', Isabela asked. Placing a hand on her chest after picking a rose from one of the left for the owner by some desperate lass, Isabela spoke in possibly the most romantic and divine voice the two had ever heard.

'The great Deep Road Explorer opens the door, staff in hand as he stares down at his prize~ The great beauty of the forgotten caves, the gentle eyed but seductive mistress of the elven kind, enticing him with a gentle glint in her eyes camouflaging the mischief ideas in her mind~'.

Isabela stood up from her seat as Reks roared with laughter, one hand clutching his stomach in pain as he slammed the table while Anders looked ready to show everyone what he had for lunch. With the most poetic look in her eyes, Isabela clutched the rose to her chest.

'Her heart swells the sight of her rescuer, passion dances within her womb as the hero of the this tale strides into the room, staff dropped to the ground as the devious elf releases the claps that contain his glory, freeing him from the constricts of cloth and metal, as he gently, oh so gently, runs his strong hands through her silky black hair. Finally, they collapse upon the soft bed, roses tickle their noses as the hero, worships her body like a chantry priest worships Andraste's statue...'.

She took a whiff of the rose as Reks flat out collapsed onto the ground, legs kicking in the air as laughter erupted from him while Anders buried his head beneath his hands while hopelessly trying to block out the disturbingly poetic tale that he knew Isabela was going down the road of naughty. The pirate sighed in a fake dreamily state as she smirked evilly.

'With the passion, the deadly desire that took the reins of their minds, the hero removed her own constrictions, hands exploring her goddess like body as her own hands grew adventurous and brave, touching everywhere seeking warmth-

'BY THE MAKER STOP ALREADY!', Anders pleaded as Reks was slowly struggling to breathe. Isabela rolled her eyes as she placed the rose back into the glass vial and resumed her place on the chair, laughing at the mage's poor horrified look. 'You're just jealous that I can write such great stories~', she teased. 'Oh yes, I'm absolutely jealous of your ability to make smutty material!', Anders rebuked.

'HA, HA, PLEASE! HA, HA! STOP, MY LUNGS HURT!', Reks pleaded as he raised a single hand up in a mock attempt to plea for his life as he tried to stand up. Isabela looked at the poor elf as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes while placing an arm on the table to pull himself up, giggles still escaping his mouth.

Not much has changed with Reks after the deep roads, excluding he seemingly put off the mercenary job for now, remaining in Kirkwall for a while with the occasional small jobs such as deliveries to one noble house while lending some helping hand to the guards. He kept his armour as usual but with more metal around his arms, namely from hands to elbows, hair style still the same and messy.

Isabela was still looking for that missing relic that's been on her back for awhile now and Hawke and company has promised to help find it, but so far all they found were empty leads, treasures that contained trash after trash and once, an entire chest filled with spiders…and then said chest was destroyed by a very easily spooked Merrill, who developed a terror for spiders over the years.

Needless to say that chest had a very life span.

The pirate's looks had barely aged, save for her change of clothes, a pure dark red corset with her blue sash around her waist that carried several knives within it, a bright red sash around her thigh that had a gold coin on it with a skull upon it, her boots as usual. She retained the same metal pauldren that covered most of her arm, her right hand to elbow was now armoured with the same black steel.

She kept the golden choker along with her blue bandana.

Anders, with the coin he got from Hawke, managed to put together a rather impressive hospice for his patients. With the coin and some muscle from the party, Anders managed to drive out a few of the gangs in Darktown and actually create a safe haven for the refuges that were either mages fleeing from templars or simple refuges with no coin to their name.

With Varric keeping a close eye on him through his spy network and Hawke lending a helping hand here and there, the hospice not only did well in terms of helping others, but it was also doing wonders for Anders himself. The mage had kept his usual robes but with more of an update to them, blue and yellowish grey robes with feathered pauldrens he seemed to enjoy having, a flask of lyrium at his hip at all times with a hidden dagger.

He kept his pony tail hair style like usual but he was slowly growing out his stubble to a more thicker version of it, a single gold earring pierced his left ear.

Seemingly the only person among the group who hasn't changed was the every story spinner known as Varric, oddly enough little to nothing was changed. Excluding the mods to his sweet heart Bianca as always, which everyone could see the girl had more of a bite when she got moody.

'Right, while Reks over here shoves some air into his lungs, I'll grab Kitten and then come back and ahem, earn my pay', Isabela said with a teasing grin as Reks, still chuckling to himself, started to shuffle out the cards. 'Hawke sent a letter earlier saying he'd be here after grabbing old Broody pants up in Hightown with Ave', Reks said. 'Great, more coin for me!', Isabela cheered as she headed out the bar.

Merrill's Home

Piece by piece bits returning to where once they were, with each of the broken past put together she gets closer and closer to the answers they so desperately desire.

Merrill placed one more piece to her project, the piece melding with the others until the crack vanished. She stepped back to admire her work, hands placed on her hips as she looked up and down at the beautiful work of her people.

The Eluvian. The mirror of the elves of old.

She placed a hand on its rim, tired but proud of her progress these past three years. It took so long, so much fruitless nights, frustrated days and sleepless nights…and a lot of blood.

Still it would all be worth it, soon enough. She yawned in response as she decided putting fourteen pieces together would be enough for today and that she could continue tomorrow night. She left her bed room to head to the kitchen to check on Atisha.

Nestled comfortable in her bed by the table was now the grown elegant Atisha, purring in her sleep as she cuddled against her pillow. The elf knelt down and gently rubbed her kitten's head, earning a purr of approval in her sleep, moving her head to sub-consciously nuzzle into Merrill's hand.

The cat's eyes slowly opened up to look at her mistress, her tail gracefully swung around her body as she sat up to let her mistress rub her neck. 'Good girl, did you sleep well?', Merrill asked softly. Atisha mewled in response as she stood out of her bed, rubbing her body against Merrill's knees, making the elf giggle in response as she petted her head. 'Yup, you're hungry', Merrill smiled as she stood up and headed for the cupboards to begin making her partners breakfast.

Merrill kept the new hair style Isabela gave her years ago, keeping the fringe out of her eyes and keeping the back into a small tail. Armour and gear wise, she kept her simple green robes that mixed with chainmail, except she took a page from Hawke and added some tougher leather armour to her arms and legs, as she could barely move herself with the heavier metal.

As she poured the milk for Atisha and some left over chicken in another bowl, the elf placed the food down for the cat. Atisha immediately went for the milk as she begun to lick and drink the delicious liquid.

Merrill giggled at her cat, she never understood why the cat always went for the milk first before anything else, then again she wasn't a cat so must be nature. Just as she was happily watching her grown kitten eat, she heard the door being knocked.

'Kitten? You home?', Isabela's voice sounded from behind the door. Quickly Merrill unlocked all the locks to her door and opened it to show the pirate in. 'Morning Kitten', Isabela chimed as she entered. 'Morning Isabela, thought you were at the Hanged Man's?', she asked. 'Just here to collect ya. Mr Justice and Andy made it already and Hawke's bringing the others down soon, you're the last to call', the pirate said with a smile.

At the mention of Hawke, Merrill was unable to hold back that happy smile on her face. She was incredibly estatic that despite becoming a noble, Hawke had changed so little, if anything he came to Lowtown more and more often than ever. He invited everyone over once to celebrate the success of the deep roads, she felt so small in such an estate.

'Right, shall we get going then?', Isabela asked. 'Right!', Merrill chirped after petting Atisha and leaving another bowl of milk for her behind.

Three years and so little change.

Things to come, one will soon give birth to a new legend…

A/N. Okay, so yes nothing REALLY happens in this one, but this is just an introduction to the second act, and SO much to come. Sebastian, qunari, troubles, romance and all kinds of stuff!

So few things about this chapter.

One: If anyone can get the reference, you are awesome!

Two: I did change up the parties looks for this, simply because like most people it got annoying seeing everyone change bar Hawke so I decided to change a bit up to make it fresher and more real.

Third: Back to the clothes, why Varric was the only one who didn't change, its because he's design is to swag to change, any change and his swaggerness would destroy us all!

So there will be more romance with Hawke and Merrill now, but there's gonna be a few changes to Merrill so expect some!

Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you peeps soon! Sorry also, that there's only going to be one chapter per week, just so I can take a break and create more longer content filled tales!


	21. Chapter 21

_***A/N. So here we are, chapter 21. A retelling of Sebastian's recruitment and a few other things here and there, so for all the fangirls out there, he comes the love child of Nathaniel Howe and Leliana. **_

_**Please leave a review on WHERE I can improve, what you liked or if you wanna add your two cents to this, anything at all is helpful to keep going***_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Bad blood among Nobility**_

_**Three years ago…**_

_**Another day had passed since the job he posted on the notice board had been taking. Sebastian truthfully wasn't holding much hope for anyone taking much notice of it, yet the day he posted it, he returned to find it missing and according to the chantry sister that was always outside the church, the job was taking by four unique individuals. **_

_**Sebastian was currently awaiting for Grand Cleric Elthina to finish with her sermons with a few refuges from the blight. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed as he tuned in to the choirs of the sisters singing the gentle hymns of the song of Andraste. It soothed his mind and soul, yet that darkness of learning of the company that murdered his parents was still in his mind. **_

_**Part of him regretted putting up that paper, for all he knew he had just sent more innocent people to their deaths, and it weighed on his conscious. Soon after he was finished with the cleric, he'd go and find the poor souls that took his job, pay them for their attempts and finish the work on his own. It was only after all, his family's tragedy should not be on anyone else's shoulders. **_

'_Excuse me, Sebastian__**?'. **_

_**He opened his kind gentle blue eyes to see an initiate in front of him. '**__Oh, morning Amy, what can I do for you__**?', he asked. '**__It's about the man who took your contract, he's waiting for you outside__**', she said, nodding her head to the door. His eyes widened at this piece of news as the initiate bowed kindly and headed deeper into the chantry, leaving the stunned archer behind. **_

_**Quickly, he exited the chantry to find the man standing by a pillar near the diamond white coloured steps, he heard gentle humming from the man as he noticed a small black rubber ball in hand, bouncing up and down on the stone floor. Hearing the door open, the man turned around to see Sebastian. **_

'_Oh there you are, good to see your still up and going__**', he said as he caught the ball in mid-air. '**__I've found the men that killed your parents, here's the trinkets to prove it__**'. The man showed him the family trinkets that Sebastian found out that were taken by them, a necklace that his grandfather wore, a ring and one dagger that was used by his older brother. **_

'_We found a few more that looked Starkhaven made, my friend sent a few of his guys to pick up the rest and they'll deliver them to the chantry__**', he said as he handed him the items. '**__I uh, must admit I didn't think you'd be successful__**', Sebastian said dumbfounded. '**__Is that a polite way of saying you can't pay for this__**?', the man asked with sheepish smile. **_

'_Oh no, no I meant, yes I can pay sorry__**', Sebastian said, taking out his pouch of coins and handing it to the man. '**__I just…didn't…I thought I sent a set of innocent folk to die__**', he mumbled. '**__Well just as well my group weren't incapable__**', he replied with a friendly smile. '**__If nothing else, I'll take my leave then my lord__**', he said with a courteous nod. **_

'_Hold on, I don't even know your name__**', Sebastian said as the mage walked down the steps. '**__…Hawke__**'…**_

_**Present day**_

'_Master Hawke destroyed the Flint Company. None remain …but this. Yet…now that I know who send them, it's almost impossible to see their deaths as justice__**', Sebastian said as he paced upon the pedestal, Elthina watching him as he paced back and forth. '**__Death is never justice Sebastian, no matter the crime __**', the cleric spoke wisely as the prince rubbed his temples. **_

_**Three years passed and only now did the prince learn the true murderers of his family, the Harimanns. They were the noble family that allied with his own family for several years, but now they suddenly hire the Flint Company and have his family murdered. **_

_**It was a horrible thought he had, he remembered all those times they visited his family, the time she played with the other children. Now they hire assassins, kill his family and now they know he's in Kirkwall. **_

'_And now the question is what do I do now__**?', he asked himself. '**__You know you cannot ignore them now, especially once they find out you are in the chantry__**', she said. '**__I-Hawke__**?', he said, turning to see the mage approach them. '**__Hope I'm not interrupting anything__**', he said with a smile. Behind him the prince saw there was the pirate named Isabela, an elven mage named Merrill and another elf named Fenris. **_

_**The only reason he recalled their names was simply because these were the ones that took up the job years ago. '**__No, just, a matter I've yet to resolve__**', he said. '**__This have anything to do with the Flint Company we killed__**?', the mage asked. '**__You actually remembered them__**?', Isabela asked. '**__Is that so weird__**?'. '**__No, just impressive really, given your track record of killing gangs, mercenaries and other organizations that get paid for killing people…excluding templars and mages, no shortage of them__**'. **_

'_I've learned recently who hired the Flint Company, the Harimanns. A noble family of Kirkwall__**', the prince explained. At mention of the name, Hawke folded his arms and hummed. '**__I think I've met a Harimann years ago…lord Harimann yes__**', the mage said. '**__Meeran wanted us to murder him for another family hiring them…but he helped a lot of people back in Ferelden so we let him go__**'. **_

'_I've heard he passed away recently, something related to an illness of sort__**', Fenris mused. One of the benefits in living in Hightown was the stories you hear from the noble ladies and gossip loving wives that clearly enjoy such nonsense. '**__But why did the Harimanns kill your family then__**?', Hawke inquired. '**__Money? Power? It's hard to say. Lady Harimann was always jealous that my parents were royalty while her family were mere nobility__**', he answered. **_

'_Still I can't imagine that pushing her to outright murder__**'. '**__I dunno, I've heard the strangest excuses for murdering a royal family for power, this is just common among nobles these days__**', Isabela chirped with a shrug. The two residents of the chantry looked at the woman oddly as they heard tiny giggles from the two elves while the mage tried his best not to cackle. '**__Ignoring the painfully obvious motive that nobles have for murder, what do you intend to do about it__**?', Hawke asked. **_

'_It may be time to seek out answers, why they would do such a thing__**', Sebastian answered. '**__Sebastian, doing this will put you in great danger__**', Elthina warned. '**__See this is why the circle of violence never ends__**', Hawke joked with a shrug. He earned chuckles from the group behind him even a smirk from Sebastian. '**__But she's got a good point, you're practically walking into the lion's den__**', he said wisely. **_

'_I know that, but what if they attacked here, send another company__**?', the brother spoke calmly. '**__You really think they'd risk the guard and templars for another attempt on your life__**?', Fenris asked, arms folding. Sebastian pondered on the white haired elf's words, attacking him if he was out on the streets was one thing as well as him on the road to another city. Yet here he'd be safe since if he's heard right the new guard captain the crime rate was quite low thanks to her efforts, not to mention the knight-commander would raze the entire noble family if they so much as hired pranksters to paint crude images on the walls. **_

_**Then again, how long could he possibly wait inside the chantry until they decided to risk it all and kill him regardless of the potential circumstances. It also didn't assure him that the moment he'd die, they automatically would assume the throne of Starkhaven. So they'd be able to evade facing charges. **_

'_I'd rather not risk it. If they were bold enough to hire the Flint Company, they mire hire the Antivan crows next__**', he said. '**__And they're usually good at killing people, especially when it comes to nobles about to be kings and queens__**', Isabela chirped, recalling the times she encountered them on her own adventures. **_

'_Except that one time, they failed to kill the grey wardens during the blight__**', Hawke mentioned with a grin. '**__...Good argument there__**', Isabela responded with a shrug. '**__Then how bout we tag along just in case__**', Hawke offered. Sebastian nodded in gratitude as he picked up his bow and quiver. '**__Led on then, I've always wanted to visit the neighbours in Hightown__**', Hawke said as he and the others exited the chantry. **_

'_That's because you hate them__**', Fenris replied. '**__Don't you count among the neighbours__**?', Merrill asked innocently. Fenris paused and looked at her with a scowl, opening his mouth before he realized she was actually right. '**__She's got you pegged Fenny__**', Isabela teased with a tiny push on the shoulder. **_

_**He growled in response as Hawke chuckled at him. '**__Don't worry Fenris, you're the only neighbour I like__**', Hawke said with a reassuring grin as they exited the chantry, a new ally in tow.**_

_**Harimann Estate**_

'_Should we really use the front entrance__**?', Sebastian inquired as they climbed the steps to the estate. '**__We're in Hightown with several other nobles out in the streets, you really think they'll just attack us in broad day light with this many people as witnesses__**?', Hawke responded with a confident smile. **_

_**Hawke approached the door and with a quick nod to the others to be ready, he lifted his hand to knock the door. When his knuckle touched the wooden structure though, the door slowly moved backwards with a squeak of the hinges. Blinking at this, the mage slowly pushed the door further in before the party entered the estate. **_

_**Entering the home they found the place to be eerily quiet and worryingly empty, not a single soul in sight. Both lord and servant were not in sight yet the place looked cared for and well cared for and no indication that this was abandoned. '**__This is very strange__**', Sebastian said. '**__Where are all the servants, or maker where's anyone__**', Hawke asked. **_

'_Something's not right here__**', he said. They explored the estate, thinking that maybe there were people further in the estate or maybe the servants were cleaning the rooms or something on the lines of a servant's duties. **_

_**Deeper in the home, they heard shouting and angry slurs. Looking down the railings, they saw a young woman angrily yelling and berating…a wine barrel. **_

'_More! More you lazy son of a bitch! What is taking so long__**?', she demanded. Walking down the steps, Sebastian immediately recognized the woman. '**__Flora__**?', he said. ' **__Why does no one in the house care what I want__**?', she whined, staggering back and forth as she kept waving her hand at the wine casket, as if she were complaining to a servant who had the unfortunate luck to be caught in her tantrum. **_

'_More wine! Or I swear, I will drown you in the dregs__**!', she threatened. '**__Yeesh, somebody needs to lay off the booze for a while__**', Isabela said with a smirk. Curious, Hawke approached the woman and waved his hand in her face but got nothing from her as she resumed insulting the poor innocent barrel. '**__She doesn't even see us__**', Hawke said, amused. **_

'_This is not normal wine__**', Sebastian claimed, folding his arms. However, he slowly turned to his left to see Isabela take a gulp of the wine poured from the barrel. Merrill, who was standing as far as she could from a possibly raving mad Isabela, held her staff closely as Fenris himself gripped his great sword to defend himself from her. **_

_**Isabela returned the bottle to the table and placed her hand on her hips. '**__…Can't say she's missing much, I've had better ale at the Hanged Man__**!', she criticised. '**__…Are you going to insult the bottle now__**?', Merrill asked worriedly. '**__I would if it tasted like piss, but nah__**', the pirate said with a shrug. '**__Alrighty, the wine is not the cause of grumpy noble girl but we've yet to find the source__**', Hawke surmised as he backed away from Flora as she kept yelling at the wine barrel. **_

_**Leaving the drunken girl to her devices, the five headed upstairs to find the library. **_

_**And found more madness…**_

_**Inside the gathering room were two elven servants, one a woman with a knife held at her neck while the other a male holding the dagger. There was also a noble man, pacing around a pile of gold and other precious items. **_

'_More! It must be molten! You! More coins, I want every scrap of gold in this house__**!', he ordered, looking at his servant. The elven girls shook in terror, eyes constantly looking back and forth between the knife and her master. '**__P-please, messere__**…', she whimpered in terror, voice shaky. '**__There's nothing to fear. You'll be beautiful__**', the noble said, drunken madness in his voice with a drunk like smile plastering over his face. **_

'_Pour it over her__**', he ordered. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at this as the elven servant nodded as he approached the pot. '**__That's going to kill her__**!', Sebastian exclaimed. The servant turned to see the intruders…and also a fist in his face. **_

_**With him out cold, Merrill patted the servant's shoulders and pulled her back from the noble man as he resumed his rambling of pouring gold, even contemplating that he should be the one to be bathed in molten gold. '**__Oh thank you, thank you messeres__**!', the servant cried as Merrill held her steady. '**__It's alright Da Len, you're safe__**', the dalish assured as the girl cried. **_

_**Fenris knelt down to check the fallen elf, opening his eyes and finding something surprising. '**__He's been charmed__**', he said. Sebastian and Isabela looked at him oddly, before turning to Hawke and Merrill. '**__He means whatever did this has put him under their control, almost like blood magic__**', Hawke explained. '**__So, we're dealing with a maleficar__**?', the priest asked. **_

'_No, if it was a blood mage, there would be traces of blood magic around his eyes__**', Merrill said. Releasing the girl, the elf knelt down and pointed at the opened eye held by Fenris' fingers. '**__His pupil is larger, the charm spells usually render the eye like this. But if it was blood magic, you'd see traces of red around the iris and the eyes would look normal upon first glance__**', she elf explained, pointing at the eye. **_

_**Sebastian raised his brow at this explanation, never hearing this much of a descriptive detail outside of the chantry's warnings of the dark magic. '**__How do you know this__**?', he asked. Merrill visibly flinched at this as she mentally slapped her forehead for being so careless. '**__It's because she's a blood mage__**', Fenris said, standing up from the body and away from the elf. Sebastian's eyes widened at the white elf's statement as Merrill refused to so much as look at the archer. **_

'_You…you have a maleficar with you__**?', Sebastian asked in shock and horror. '**__…Yes, I am a blood mage__**', Merrill said standing up and facing him. Steel in her eyes as she faced down Fenris' scowl and Sebastian's look of horror, before turning away and picking up her staff and walking ahead to the next room. '**__Look, get out of here and head to the chantry or something for awhile__**', Isabela said to the now stunned elf. Nodding dumbly, the elf ran out of the mad estate, leaving the four. **_

'_And you, are you a blood mage__**?', Sebastian asked, looking at Hawke. '**__Not me, can't stand the wrist cutting and what not__**', Hawke said as he followed Merrill. '**__But regardless of what magic we use, Merrill's proven herself, and as far as I'm concerned she's no threat to us__**', he warned. **_

_**He gave Fenris a glare of his own before following the elf deeper into the estate with Isabela in tow, intentionally shoulder bashing into Fenris while passing, earning her a growl from the broody elf. **_

_**Deeper inside the estate after climbing up a few sets of stairs, they found most of the rooms empty and vacant of any of the family members. '**__Sebastian how big is this family__**?', Hawke asked as Fenris and Isabela peered into a room. '**__Flora and Brett are lady Harimann's children, there's also her husband lord Ruxton__**', Sebastian answered. **_

'_So, so far we've only seen the kids but not the mother or father__**', Fenris said. '**__Empty in here, what's the next one__**', Isabela said as she and Fenris followed the others to the next room. **_

_**Needless to say, the wished they skipped this one.**_

'_Hmm…no lower….lower__**~'. Upon entering the room the group had found themselves invading something VERY private**__**time in there as an elven prostitute was busy servicing a man while he kept his hands upon her head, eyes slowly rolling into his skull as he smiled lewdly up at the ceiling. **_

'_I beg your pardon Hawke…I didn't mean to expose you to such…things__**', Sebastian stuttered. '**__No apologises necessary__**', Isabela said with her own stupid grin as she actually leaned left to get a better view while Merrill's face burst into red as she desperately covered her eyes. '**__Good Mythal above! Lock the bloody door next time__**!', Merrill cried, embarrassment in her voice as Isabela and Varric chuckled at the innocent elf**__. _

'_No~ Use the feather__**', he said as the elf stood up, allowing him to ogle her stomach. '**__Where have you been all my life__**?', he asked as he stood up to do nothing but praise this supposed elven goddess of smut. Like the others, he seemed to be completely unaware of the company excluding the elf, who even she was neglecting the others. '**__Today, I am more than man! Come, felicitate me__**!', he ordered drunkenly. **_

'_I've known lord Ruxton my whole life. He's a complete prude__**', Sebastian said. '**__That's my kind of prude__**', Isabela quipped with a grin. '**__Looks like everyone's either charmed or they extremely rude__**', Hawke said. '**__Well if you had a prostitute that didn't question why everyone is crazy I suppose anyone would be more focused on the subject__**', Varric said. **_

'_Where's your brother? Let's ask him to join us__**', he proposed. '**__And with that, we're moving on__**!', Hawke declared as they all started to leave the room bar Isabela, who was still trying to get a better view. '**__You're coming too__**!', Hawke said, grabbing the pirate by the hair and pulling her with them, ignoring her yelps and choirs of "Hair, hair, hair". **_

_**Exploring the estate, the group decided to check the very last room they've yet to explore and that was the pantry. The estate was stocked with supplies and documents on the tables. '**__This is probably the most normal room we've found so far__**', Fenris said as he pushed the table aside with Hawke. '**__Surprised we didn't find someone humping the sack of potatoes__**', Varric jested as he read through the documents but finding nothing aside from angry complaints of late deliveries and other noble issues. **_

_**Merrill was about to approach the stove until she felt a breeze over her foot. Looking down at her foot, then at the wall by her, she place her foot closer to the wall and felt the breeze again wash over her strong toes. The elf then gently gripped the candle hold and pulled, hearing gears clank and move against each other. **_

_**Suddenly the door slowly slid to the left and revealed the basement below. '**__A secret basement__**?', Hawke asked standing beside the elf. '**__Was that always there__**?', Varric asked as the human archer joined them. '**__Not when I was a child__**', he said. They climbed down the steps, the breeze more powerful down there though there was no windows or ways to the surface for breezes to fly down. '**__Looks well cared for down here__**', Fenris said, looking around to see several supplies stacked on shelves along with a large trap down in the corner. '**__Let's see what lies beneath the door__**', Hawke said. **_

_**Just as they all reached the trap door, Varric called out. Turing to the entrance, they saw the family slowly approaching them, their eyes so blank and devoid of life like they were mere puppets on string. '**__Turn back, there is nothing for you here__**', Flora spoke in such a dull tone. '**__Oh now you acknowledge us, after we saw your father becoming a man__**', Isabela said with a roll of her eyes. **_

'_Flora, what's going on__**?', Sebastian tried, hoping to break his childhood friend out this trance and get some answers. He got something else, far worse. **_

'_You shall not enter__**', she declared. Her eyes rolled up into her skull as she and her family fell on their knees and collapsed to the floor. Silenced filled the room as the group gripped their weapons, awaiting for Flora's…defence?**_

'…_Kitten did you put them to sleep or something__**?', Isabela asked. '**__No…Hawke__**?', the elf replied. '**__…Maybe they all had too much to drink and had enough__**?', Hawke said. **_

'_Look out__**!', Varric shouted. Shades shot out from the corners of the room as a desire demon rose up from the circle within the triangle of bodies from the fallen family. '**__Well now we know there's demons, so we are dealing with blood mages__**!', Hawke shouted as he blasted a shade that got too close to Isabela and destroyed it. **_

'_Kill them first, then we check the trap door__**!', the mage ordered. **_

_**Quickly Sebastian fired a single arrow that pierced the desire demon's shoulder, earning a yelp from the scantly clothed creature before it snarled at the prince. It floated quickly towards him but it was meet with the blade wielded by Fenris, who cleaved the temptress of the fade in half with a roar as he sprinted towards the shades, each being pummelled by magical energies by the two mages. **_

_**Isabela plunged both of her daggers in the hunch like back of the shade, dragging her beautifully crafted daggers down its non-existent spine. She pulled one dagger out and tossed it to an unsuspecting shade that slithered towards the mages, the dagger stabbing the brownish black back, earning a demonic ish shriek of pain. **_

_**Seeing the beast, Merrill fired a channel of lighting that covered the demon in violet lightning upon impact. The demon sunk into the ground and faded to nothingness as the lighting vanished while another was turned to ash by the fire wielding mage as Varric fired a burning bolt into a shade's glowing eye and rendered it sightless. **_

_**Fenris plunged his great sword right through the demon's torso, growling as he lifted the sword up and slicing the demon in half before it sunk into the ground and faded back to the fade. '**__Demons, temptresses__**', Sebastian said, his eyes fixed upon the family while Varric and Isabela checked their pulses. '**__Alive but unconscious, looks like the demon lady was the one controlling them__**', he said. **_

'_Yes, but she wasn't the one behind all this__**', Hawke said. Everyone looked at him as Merrill spoke up. '**__A desire demon can manipulate a person's desires to control them, but controlling three people like this is too much for her, a lesser one__**', Merrill explained. '**__We're dealing with a far more powerful demon here and these people were used as bargaining tools__**', Hawke said. He looked to the trap door. '**__And we're going to find it__**'. **_

_**Below**_

_**Beneath the estate to the group's surprise was an entire underground labyrinth, one Sebastian stated that this was never here before when he was a child. Varric however actually told them the mother of the family had discovered this place years ago, in Flora's letters or rather journal he found in the pantry. **_

_**Apparently the family, namely the mother, was the one tried to extend the estate and through some wall breaking here and there, she discovered this place and had been fixed on this for a very long time now. Hawke then deduced that it was possible a demon was left down here by the original owner of this estate, a relic of a demon from maker knew how long ago. **_

_**Navigating through these passageways proved little difficult for the company using Merrill's blood magic and to trace other maleficarum within the area. Despite the two haters of blood magic, the party followed the elf's direction. **_

_**Climbing a set of stairs, Merrill dissipated the spell around her and pointed up ahead. Forward in front of an old statue, was an elder woman who was on her knees, speaking to another desire demon. The staff on her back and the fact the spell vanished within close range proved to the others she was their blood mage.**_

'_You must give me more__**', she demanded to the temptress. '**__Starkhaven will not submit. I put that idiot Goran Veal on the prince's seat but the other families won't heed him__**', she said. '**__Goran Vael__**?', Hawke asked quietly to the prince. '**__My cousin, a very simple man…but with the rest of my family dead he was the "sole" survivor of the Vael family who could inherit the throne__**', the prince explained. **_

'_I must marry him to Flora and solidify our hold. But I need more power__**', the mage said. The desire demon gently placed a corrupted finger against her cheek, an amused smirk danced on her pale violet skin as she watched the mage plead for more power. '**__I've given you much. Your desires run deep__**', she said. **_

'_You've already traded your husband and children. What more could you offer__**?', it asked, true curiosity ran in her demonic voice. '**__So that's how she did it. Allowing the demon's pets to take control over them, she was able to get this much power__**', Hawke surmised. '**__And because none of them were mages there was no chance of them turning into abominations, the perfect disguise for demons__**', Sebastian said. **_

_**Then, the demon looked at the party, a coy smile appeared on her lips. '**__Oh? Relatives of yours pet__**?', she teased, eyeing the two mages. Lady Harimann turned around quickly and no doubt was about to demand how they found this labyrinth, her eyes widened when they fell upon the prodigal son of the Vael family, his own blue eyes held fire within them. **_

'_Sebastian…you're alive__**!?', she said in absolute shock as her skin turned pale. '**__You were my mother's friend! How could you murder her__**!?', the prince demanded, fury in his voice as the sheer volume of anger mixed betrayal made Lady Harimann shake. The demon chuckled, earning everyone's attention. '**__Murder is such an ugly word. I prefer "removed the only obstacle between her and her dreams__**"', it spoke so uncaringly. '**__You…you were the one who did this! You bewitched Lady Harimann and made her murder my family__**!', the archer yelled in rage. The demon rolled her eyes at the accusation before she eyed him more than the mages. '**__You misunderstand my kind human. I could create such desires if I wished. But it is far easier to nurture those that already exist__**', she said. **_

'_And far more easier to sweeten a deal, increase the price of each demand for power until they've nothing more to bargain than their own body and soul__**', Hawke spoke up, seeing the demons ploy quickly. '**__And all the more of a reason to be rid of you__**', he said as everyone grabbed their weapons. **_

_**Refusing to allow her source of power to destroyed, Lady Harimann grabbed her staff with a yell. **_

_**THUNK!**_

_**Harimann stiffed as she looked down to see an arrow pierced her chest and into her heart. Slowly she looked up to see the archer with his bow in hand as he bore his eyes into her own, as she fell to her knees and slowly collapsed to the right with a thud. **_

_**The demon scoffed in reply to this turn of events before it turned upon the group, only to see Hawke and Merrill already firing waves of magical energies, consuming the demon in a wave of fire and lighting and reducing her to dust. **_

_**The fight was over…but it was a hollow victory…**_

_**Chantry**_

_**Revenge was a concept that far too many knew about, thoughts of revenge often portrayed to be for justice or to avenge the wrongs of the others. **_

_**Never before had Sebastian felt so foolish at this. He leaned upon the railing of the chantry pedestal, watching several initiates walk around the great hall and chatting away with others, some even were praying to the holy prophet of Andraste. **_

_**When they returned to the surface, it seemed Hawke and Merrill were right about the possession of the demon as Flora had revealed that they never knew they were under her control until the party had come to the estate and slew her. She apologized to him about her mother's cruel deeds and swore to help him reclaim what he had lost, though at this point Sebastian wasn't even sure what he needed now. **_

_**He thought…he prayed that he'd get answers for the death of his family, maybe even hoped Harimann was innocent and was forced into playing the villain of this, instead she did it. She killed her long-time friend, simply out of jealously and a dark driven lust for power, even sacrificing her own family to secure her family's hold on the throne.**_

_**The bloody throne…all this murder, dark magic and chaos, for the damn seat for a king or queen. **_

'_Elthina said I'd find you here__**', Hawke said as he stood beside the prince. '**__…I thought I'd feel…*sigh* I thought if I find out the reason for my parents murder I would be…__**', the archer said but he kept stopping, eventually he sighed heavily while rubbing his temple. '**__Revenge never ends that way, it always ends up with more confusion and slight sense of self-regret__**', Hawke answered. '**__Believe me I've seen it end much worse__**'. Sebastian sighed as he stood up and rubbed his neck. '**__So, what do you want to do now__**?', Hawke asked as he followed Sebastian to the statue of Andraste behind them. **_

'_What do you mean__**?', he asked. '**__Well what's next? Do you go for the throne or do something else__**?', Hawke said. Sebastian looked up at the statue of Andraste, folding his arms as his mind scrambled for answers to the big question that's been on his mind ever since he left the Harimann estate. Now that there's was no longer a price on his head and with him being the sole member of his family alive he had legit claims to the throne. **_

_**And there was the problem. **_

_**He himself was convinced he was ready to be king, or rather he didn't believe he was what his people needed. An inexperience prince who was raised mostly by the chantry and has practiced the brotherly faith, not to mention he'd never be able to make such choices that would require someone to suffer for it. **_

_**How could he be a candidate for the throne if he allowed his anger to motivate him seek revenge on a family which the majority had no hand in the murder of his family, it also didn't help that the how matter was started because of Lady Harimann was so desperate for the throne she risked her entire family's life just to secure her hold on the damnable thing. **_

_**Would that be his life, dealing with such squabble that would drive anyone mad? **_

'_I truly don't know Hawke…perhaps…I should leave it alone for now, until I've cleared my mind of the matter__**', Sebastian said. '**__Good, given today a little break wouldn't hurt the soul__**', the mage replied with a pat on his friend's shoulder. '**__Well, I've got a game of Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man to attend to__**', he said as he headed for the door. He stopped for a bit and turned with a smile. **_

'_Feeling up for a quick game or two__**?', he asked. Sebastian smiled in response as he followed the mage outside the chantry. **_

_**A/N. Here's this weeks chapter! **_

_**Sorry for the quick end of the demon and Harimann, wanted to get this fight over and done with. So sorry for the quickness, but I promise to expand in future. **_

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review or anything to help improve this story for your entertainment and it'd help me a lot. **_

_**See you guys in a week!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Family history, bonding and ENCHANTMENT!**_

_**Even after three years of living in Kirkwall, Merrill was still not used to visiting Hightown despite the new weekly visitations she's been doing after the deep roads. **_

_**The day was a grey one, dark clouds covering the city of chains with mild wind blew across the white stoned city, the elf wrapped in a heavy grey cloak that hugged her small body as she walked through the small strangely quiet market of Hightown. **_

_**She could hear the merchants marketing their products with the usual sale's pitch, mostly selling useless junk like jewellery and other odd rocks that humans would pay a ridiculous amount of money for just to wear around their neck. Merrill understood a little bit of it but most of them were gaudy looking things that were more like beacons to criminals. **_

_**Climbing up the steps that led to the estate, the elf carefully carried a small box of treats for herself and Hawke, feeling a happy smile slowly form on her face. After Hawke had refurbished the estate he sent out invites to everyone to come and see the fruits of their labour and even cooked them all dinner to celebrate. **_

_**During the whole thing Merrill had discovered that Hawke's family had a collection of old books that he wasn't able to translate, which turned out to be elven lore. Because of this, Hawke asked Merrill if she'd help translate them so they could be read by human and elf for future. They've so far gone through one book due to Hawke's terrible accent and purposefully flubbing the language, not to mention there were a few words even Merrill didn't know about. **_

_**Least now she could call Fenris and Anders they were…well at the very least they wouldn't know what she called them. **_

_**Seeing the familiar Hawke family crest upon the walls, the elf approached the door and gently knocked. Usually it would be the dwarf Bohdan who'd answer the door, with a kind smile and gentleness that matched a father, instead though she got a noble woman who nearly tore the door open and walked out of the door. **_

'_Ungrateful Ferelden dog! Once a peasant always a peasant__**!', she complained as she rudely pushed Merrill aside into the wall, nearly making the elf drop the small box in her arms. '**__Out of my way knife ear__**!', she spat as she stormed back to her estate after giving the elf a disgusted look. Once she was out of sight, Merrill stuck her tongue out and turned to the door, now slightly ajar. **_

_**She raised her knuckle again to knock before the door slowly opened up to reveal Leandra behind it. '**__Oh, good morning Merrill__**', she said warmly with that motherly smile Merrill noticed that was appearing more and more on her face these days. '**__Aneth ara Leandra__**', Merrill greeted with a small polite bow. '**__Is Hawke here__**?'. **_

'_Oh yes, with Bohdan and Sandal down below, come in dear__**', she said, opening the door for the elf to enter. With a smile the elf entered the estate and followed Leandra into the main room, feeling the gentle warmth of the hearth wash over her once she set foot into the strangely friendly and comfortable room. **_

'_Would you like some tea dear__**?', Leandra asked as she picked up the tea pot resting upon the table under that rather disturbing portrait of the Gallows. Merrill had asked Hawke once why he had that, he merely replied he didn't know and asked his mother about it, the answer he got was she said it was her mother's choice. She had rather interesting taste for art. **_

_**If it was to spook mages than Merrill would say Hawke's grandmother was a Pro-Templar…**_

'_Yes, please__**', Merrill said as she took a seat by the table after placing her cloak on the coat rack. Smiling at the elf, Leandra poured them a piping hot cup tea each as the guest took her seat at the small table. Waiting, Merrill begun to let her eyes wander around the estate, taking in the choice of décor, smiling at the small personal touches of Hawke. **_

_**There were two large shields with the family crest carved upon them attached to wall by the doorway to Hawke's bed room, satin red coloured curtains that were parted to give view to the neighbours below. The chandelier which was one of the sole remnants of the estate that survived the slavers was dimly lit with several candles that judging by the relaxing scent the elf picked up was vanilla. **_

_**There was a desk under another portrait of some countryside Merrill wasn't sure of that was littered with several unopened and opened letters sprawled upon the wooden desk, a small candle near them that was nearing the end of its waxy life span. **_

'_I see you've met Lady Ashe's daughter Lady Ceil__**', Leandra said as she placed the porcelain cup on the table for the elf. Turning, the elf looked at her with a confused look. '**__The woman who stormed outside__**', she clarified. '**__OH, her…she's um, nice__**', Merrill started with an awkward smile on her face. She saw the mother Hawke giggle in response. '**__Oh darling don't be modest, she's as nice as a dog biting your legs__**', Leandra said with a light hearted smile as she sipped her tea with elegance Merrill could only see from a noble.**_

'_She came by to see Isaac but maker bless him he was too enthralled by whatever magical studies he had leapt into lately to even recall her name__**', she explained as Merrill sipped the sweet drink. Merrill could feel the soothing drink rush down to her stomach, a warm sensation slowly spreading in her body. She was never fond of such drinks but strangely Leandra's tea was possibly one of the best drinks in Thedas that could turn even the most alcoholic person to turn to this drink. **_

'_What sort've magic studies__**?', Merrill inquired. '**__Oh maker I wouldn't know, all he said was it'd be worth it__**', Leandra sighed. Merrill was aware Leandra shared similar traits with her child Carver and that was a lacking in magical knowledge. Hawke had told her once it was his father who was the mage between the two and he was his mentor, his mother came from a family that had a long line of mages in their blood which while herself not being a mage did increase the chance of Hawke being a mage. **_

_**She saw the human make a small smile on her face as she looked at the basement door. '**__He reminds me of his father…always so fascinated by magic and always pushing himself to learn more it__**', she mused with a wistful look on her face. Merrill bit her inner cheek as she debated asking more of the father of Hawke. It wasn't a rude question she understood, but Hawke himself never spoke much of his father or his family for that matter, the only people she had met or spoke to was his brother and Leandra. Difference was Carver was prickly and very quick to bash his brother while at the same time he was too egger to prove himself and he whined a lot. **_

'_What…was his father like__**?', she asked. Leandra turned to the elf with a surprised look, which immediately made her panic in response. '**__I-I-I mean if that's okay to ask! I-If you don't want to that's fine, I just wanted to know more about Haw-I mean Isaac-I mean__**', Merrill rambled. Even to his own mother Merrill was still unable to break the habit of saying the family name as opposed to Isaac's name. **_

_**Chuckling to the elf, Leandra smiled softly as Merrill decided to shut her mouth before she said something else that would make her look like an idiot. '**__Darling he's the spitting image of his father, in mind and face__**', she answered. '**__Malcom was such a gentle man, very patient with them when they'd ask thousands of questions about magic and the fade__**'. **_

_**Merrill smiled at this as Leandra herself begun to form a nostalgic look on her face. '**__He got his sense of humour from his father, not to mention his love for his facial hair and he has his father's eyes__**', she listed. '**__They were always so eager to learn more from him__**'. **_

_**Merrill blinked at this as Leandra's smile slipped into a frown as she stared at the hearth, the small flames danced among the logs. '**__They? Do you mean Carver too__**?', Merrill asked, remembering the younger Hawke had little to no interest in magic. She couldn't imagine him being as egger to understand more of the magical lore of the fade as much as Isaac is. **_

'_No dear…not Carver__**', Leandra answered. The tone had completely shifted as Leandra placed her cup down, her hand gently clasped around the small necklace around her neck. Merrill bit her inner cheek, suddenly feeling guilty for asking more about the family yet that part of her was wondering what had changed in Leandra's mood, and who was the other student. **_

_**BOOM!**_

_**The two ladies jumped in their seats as the entire estate shook after the sound and force of an explosion that was worryingly close to them. They both turned to see smoke escaping from the closed door, the chandelier above shaking and swinging slowly and the tea that was once in Merrill's cup was now on the ground and a bit on her feet, which only doubled her jump. **_

'_Maker's blood what was that__**!?', Leandra said in shock. Quickly they headed for the door and opened it up, receiving a wave of smoke washing over them and entering their mouths. Coughing profusely, Merrill blocked the smoke from her eyes by raising her arm up and climbed down the steps into the basement with Leandra in tow. **_

_**The basement was practically destroyed when the two reached it, several shelves were fallen over with the contents shattered and destroyed, crates were reduced to splinters and bits of wood and even the crafting table was destroyed with several parts of it alit with small flames. **_

'_Oh Andraste preserve me…he had Sandal down here again__**', Leandra groaned as she waved the smoke from her face as Merrill searched for hopefully Hawke in one piece as opposed several bits of him scattered around the place. Suddenly a small pot crashed to the ground, startling the two. '**__Messere! Please respond__**!', Bohdan's voice called. Merrill looked and found the older dwarf currently on a crate with a pot over his head like a helmet. **_

_Bohdan__**?', Merrill asked as she approached him. She helped him off the crate and helped him to his feet. '**__Lady Merrill? When did you arrive__**?', the dwarf asked, his voice echoing in the pot. '**__Bohdan is that some sort've dwarven fashion__**?', she asked tapping the pot. **_

'_No, no dear__**', he replied as he tried to pull it off his head. Merrill gripped the pot and with both pulling and tugging, the two yanked it off his poor head. '**__What happened down here__**?', Leandra asked as the elf held the pot while looking around for a better spot to put it. '**__Messere Hawke's magical charm needed something he said and well…Sandal got a bit…carried away__**', Bohdan said weakly as he searched for the two. **_

_**Upon inspection Merrill took note that despite the explosive outcome, Bohdan was seemingly unharmed save for his clothes which was singed and slightly torn around the torso and even his beard was slightly burned. '**__What charm__**?', Leandra asked. Bohdan visibly flinched as he clasped his mouth shut. **_

_**Blinking, the elf placed the pot down and passed the now glaring Leandra and near the work bench. Upon the table she found a rune placed upon it. It was an opal shaped stone with several blue dimly alit in a crest like symbol. She felt several magical energies from it, namely warmth from it like being close to a hearth yet it was very weak. **_

'_I didn't know Hawke could craft runes__**…', Merrill said. '**__Oh that was by Sandal Lady Merrill, Messere Hawke was merely trying to augment the flow of mana into more fire like magic__**', Bohdan said. However upon letting more of the beans spill, Leandra's glare intensified and Bohdan paled even more so as he raised his hands weakly to defend himself. **_

'_I also said DO NOT let Sandal near it__**'. **_

_**They followed the voice to find Hawke pushing a few shelves off himself and slowly pulling himself out of his broken crate of a seat. He looked far worse than Bohdan the elf saw, several patches of his crimson red house robes were burnt, patches of soot were on his face as while as pieces of his beard was singed. '**__Isaac…didn't we have this discussion about magic in the estate__**?', Leandra asked sternly. **_

'_Ah you said no magic that's true…never said anything about enchantments__**', the mage replied with a sheepish grin as his mother's glare refused to relent. '**__Messere where is Sandal__**?', Bohdan asked worriedly. **_

'_Enchantment__**!'. **_

_**Everyone looked up and saw the dwarf upside down with his legs keeping him from falling. He hung lazily with his legs over the railing by the support beam below them. '**__…Found him__**', Merrill said while pointing at the giggling dwarf as Bohdan rubbed his temples. '**__Ancestors help me…how did he manage to get up there__**?', Bohdan asked himself as Hawke grabbed the ladder and placed it against the support beam. **_

'_Note to self, wear fire proof robes__**', Hawke muttered to himself as he climbed up the ladder. '**__Or rather dear, no MORE magic, enchantments or ANYTHING related to the matter in the estate__**!', Leandra said angrily as Hawke carefully untangled the dwarf. '**__Yes mother…no more magic__**', he groaned in response. **_

'_And clean yourself up when you're done rescuing Sandal__**', she ordered as she turned to return upstairs. Merrill looked at her as she left before turning to Hawke, who sported a rather sheepish grin as he placed Sandal back to the ground. '**__Well…that didn't go quite as planned did it Sandal__**?', the mage asked. '**__Boom__**!', Sandal replied with an enthusiastic smile. **_

'_Indeed boom__**!', Hawke chuckled as he patted his co-worker with a grin. '**__Well, we'll clean up the basement, you go and get changed before you're mother decides to let you have it again__**', Bohdan suggested as he passed Sandal a broom. '**__Thanks again Bohdan, we'll have to change location for our enchantments again Sandal__**', Hawke said. **_

_**Library**_

_**Following the change of robes and after a long stern lecture from his mother which Merrill found amusing to watch especially when Hawke would shrink down every time she'd pull him on every magical catastrophe caused by the latter, the mage was in the library with Merrill, who was awaiting for him to change into his lesser burned robes. **_

'_Does that happen often__**?', Merrill asked as she sipped her second cup of tea, eyes watching Hawke enter the library with his own cup in hand. '**__Oh no...the explosions are usually just tiny puffs of smoke__**', Hawke denied. Even Merrill could call his bull as she gave him a knowing smile with a single of her brow raised. '**__…Alright, the explosions are a bit more…lethal than I let on but this was the first time it shook the estate__**', he defended. **_

_**It was no surprise Hawke kept his studies of magic going even after becoming a noble, if nothing else him having the estate allowed him more privacy for such experiments. Hawke and Anders both experimented with several potions and poultices for the group in the hospice but were very limited due to the lacking of space and the occasional spooking of the poor refuges. **_

_**Nowadays in the estate when not on adventures and meddling in other people's affairs, Hawke kept up his experiments and studies. Now with more privacy and without the templars to worry about Hawke had all the time and safety to work on his projects and even sold a few to the merchants in the market courtesy of Varric's contacts. **_

_**Merrill smiled at him as he took his own seat by her as he planted the new book on the table. Merrill felt her excitement build as Hawke and her begun to translate the inscription on the front cover, the familiar designs of the elven lore already became engraved in her mind as she quickly deduced the translations. **_

'_Creators above this is a record of the Emerald Knights__**!', Merrill said with glee as her green eyes were glued to the very first pages. There was an impressive illustration of what seemed to Hawke the equivalent of an elven knight in service to a king, incredible armour with long spear like swords in arms. '**__I'm guessing these were important fellows__**?', Hawke stated as Merrill gushed over the book. **_

'_They were knights that protected the Dales. Warriors without equal and legendary heroes of the old age__**', Merrill said. '**__Do you see this here__**?', she said, pointing at the sword. '**__This was known as the Glass Sword, only high ranking knights were allowed to use these blades as a sign of accomplishment for the ruler__**', she explained. **_

'_Glass made swords? Not exactly practical for fighting__**', Hawke said with a smile. '**__Oh not just ordinary glass Isaac, these were magical glasses that were as sharp as daggers, and near unbreakable __**', she explained. **_

_**She gently turned the page and traced the text with her fingers, gently murmuring the words as Hawke studied the illustrations, namely when it was the armour and even some magic related. '**__Mythal above, look here__**', she said. Following her finger, Hawke looked a sentence that was alien to him. '**__According to this, the Emerald Knights had their own version of templars called the Fade Hunters__**!', she exclaimed. **_

'_They were specially trained division of the knights who defended them from demons and maleficarum__**', she mused. '**__But it seems they weren't mage hunters__**…'. Merrill quietly spoke to herself as she tried to figure out more of the text while Hawke smiled at her. She stopped when she felt his eyes on her and slowly turned to her. '**__I-Is there something on my face__**?', she asked. **_

'_No, it's just nice to see you so excited about this__**', Hawke replied as he pointed at the book. She smiled in response. '**__We've so little on the Emerald Knights, even other clans only have the faintest idea of the history of the knights__**', she said. It was a sad thing but like most of the elven history the Emerald Knights were sadly very few and vague, no more than fanciful tales spun by their story teller. **_

_**No clan Merrill had ever encountered had even the faintest solid fact about them aside from the name and weapons they used. This book may be the last and only true book about their legendary knights. To even have it in front of her, let alone read the book at her leisure and even have the chance to learn more of her elven history. **_

'_Well guess the coin was worth it after all__**', Hawke joked. Merrill blinked at him before realization washed over her. The book must have costed him a great deal, merchants are opportunists whenever they sell elven books, namely at ridiculous prices Merrill swore that only a king could purchase…and apparently nobles. **_

'_Did it cost that much__**?', Merrill asked shyly. Hawke smirked. '**__Just a bit, but it was worth it__**', he said. '**__Now you can learn more about the elven history and I get to…__**', he started before he paused. '**__…To learn more about the language__**', he finished with a sheepish grin. Smiling at him, Merrill resumed her studies as she continued to deduce the old language as Hawke watched her face change expressions from bewilderment and excitement, often pointing and going into great detail about it. **_

_**All the while, Hawke mentally re-answered her. **_

"_I get to spend more time with you__**", he thought to himself as he began his studies of the language, both unaware that their shoulders were touching. **_

_**The door to the library was slightly open though, Leandra watching them interact. With a smile gracing her features, she gently closed the door behind her to allow the two enjoy themselves. **_

'_Thank you, dear__**', she said quietly.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanna take a break from the actual story in the game and try and develop more of the two. **_

_**As you can see, Bethany is unknown to the group and this is something I want to work on more in the later chapters as well as going more into Hawke's past and his relationship with his father. **_

_**This was originally going to be different chapter but I decided it'd be better to develop more of their relationship and give more normal scenes. **_

_**Thanks for reading, please by all means leave some constructive criticism and let me know how I could improve on this story, see you all next week! **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Behind closed doors…**_

_**Hawke had noticed a large change in his daily routine since he became a noble man and the representative of the Hawke family. That was the world of nobility and societies rules, which included balls, birthdays and whatever excuse the nobles had to throw parties. **_

_**Of course his mother was adamant he'd experience such things that he himself would never partake in but for the sake of his mother he'd go along with such things. So there he was in the library that was flooded with amazing books his grandparents seemed to have, reading letter after letter sent to the estate by his neighbours. **_

_**None really stood out though, it was either "Lord something important" or "Messere Fancy pants" that was inviting him to whatever was in the season of party week. He groaned at the most frequent of his newly acquainted neighbour Lady Ceil, daughter of…maybe throwing out the original letter was a bad call on his end. **_

_**The woman was by far the perfect representation of the nobles, selfish, self-entitled, arrogant and absolutely snobbish. His mother had set him up on one of them strange dates between the two and to say the least it was by far the worst afternoon he had ever went through. **_

_**The constant complaining of the weather, the ongoing of that one noble girl who had the gall to wear the exact same shoes as wore during the summer's ball last year, those sneers to the elves that were only doing their minimal wage paying jobs and finally her constantly flirting with him that made him appreciate the prostitutes in the brothel, they had more shame. **_

_**He knew if he played the ignorant magic obsessed mage she'd take it as a personal insult that he'd prefer magic over a woman that had "much to offer". **_

_**So there he was tossing the hate letter of his acquainted noble into the hearth by him as he shuffled through the other letters in his hands. Bills for the damages to the basement, several letters from his old neighbours in Lothering, one advertisement about saving coin by joining the dwarven banks, and one angrily written letter by his little bitter brother. **_

'_Still resentful as ever Carver__**', Hawke said as he placed the opened letters on the table and headed out of the library. Entering the main room, he was greeted by Aveline, who was petting Chewy. '**__Seems to have settled in nicely__**', she commented. '**__Once he found out he could chase cats around the neighbour, he was as happy as swine in mud__**', Hawke said. **_

'_So what brings you to the estate? Checking if I'm harbouring apostates or kidnapped templars__**?', he joked as he approached his desk, checking for the new mail. '**__If I wanted to check for apostates I'd check Anders' place, also knowing you the templars would be half way across the sea to Orlais__**', the guard captain said with a knowing smirk. **_

'_But speaking of templars, you remember Emeric__**?', she asked approaching him. '**__The templar investigating the missing women three years ago__**?', the mage replied. '**__The very same__**', she said. Aveline handed Hawke a document, the Kirkwall guard insignia embezzled on it. Taking it, Hawke opened it up to find several pages based around the murder victims and locations, several suspects names were written beside the files on the women. **_

'_Looks like he's gotten somewhere__**', Hawke said, looking over the background of the women. '**__He's been harassing the guard about some noble who may have some inkling to these women, but when we raided the estate we've found nothing out of the ordinary__**', Aveline explained as she leaned against the table watching Hawke study the folder. '**__Have there been others like these? Haven't heard anything like this since the whole started__**', Hawke asked. **_

'_No, Emeric said so far these women were the only victims connected but if there are more we've found nothing so far__**', she explained. '**__But he's been insisting that there's more to the noble, so if you're free__**', she hinted. '**__You want me to take a peek at his investigation__**?'. Hawke had long stopped interfering with the guard's job since the deep roads, namely when it came to investigations and murders. The occasional bandits and highway men he'd be more than happy to help with since killing people was easier than solving murders for him.**_

'_You were the one who found the bones back then, and you have an uncanny trait for solving things like this when you want to Hawke__**', Aveline reminded him. '**__Plus I can't spare another set of guards for him again, we're still looking into the Black Dragons__**'. Chuckling, Hawke handed her the folder and walked up the stairs to his room. '**__I'll grab my gear and a few others, we'll see you at the Gallows__**', Hawke said as he climbed the steps to his room. Nodding, Aveline headed out while giving him thanks, promising not to make a habit out of this. **_

_**Hawke roared with laughter at that…**_

_**Gallows**_

'_He should be waiting for you in the courtyard, try and be quick before the Knight-Commander shows up__**', Aveline instructed as she and Hawke climbed the steps to the Gallows with Merrill, Isabela and Reks in company, grabbing the trio on the way to the boast through Lowtown. '**__Really? I think she's aware I'm a noble by now__**', Hawke asked. **_

'_It's more for Emeric's sake then your own, the Knight-Commander has been harsh on him lately__**', she explained. They saw the templar standing against one of the pillars under the old bronze slave statue, wearing the usual plate armour except with a sword and a shield. Hawke took note of him looking much older than the last time they spoke, several lines across his brow, his greyish hair looked more whitish than ever with either age or stress. **_

_**He waved to Hawke's company as they approached him. '**__Messere__**', he said with a bow. '**__Been awhile Emeric, Aveline said you needed my help again__**?', the mage greeted with a kind smile. '**__Yes actually, and I think it may be the last time. I've spent the past three years continuing the investigation into the murders of Ninette, Mharen and several others__**', he explained. **_

'_Others? You mean you found more than the latter__**?', he asked. '**__Yes, unfortunately__**', Emeric answered. '**__I believe I've finally have a suspect, a man named Gascard DuPuis__**'. Behind him, Hawke could hear Isabela and Reks snigger at the name before hearing a hard thump accompanied by grunts. '**__Gascard__**?', Hawke said. '**__Him of all people you believe to be a suspect__**?', Hawke asked. '**__Do you know him well__**?', the templar asked. '**__Not much, but we've spoken a few times at a few balls here and there, reclusive but friendly enough__**', the mage said. **_

_**Truthfully Hawke hadn't seen the nobleman often, if at all lately. He was one of the nobles who preferred his own company as opposed to the parties that are held practically every day in Hightown. From what he could understand from those small meetings and rare occurrences that he'd show up they'd speak often about other matters. **_

_**The man was probably the only nobleman Hawke enjoyed being company with, as he had some interesting things to chat about, namely when it came to templars and regulations against magical uses. **_

'_Is he in hiding? You want me to find him__**?', Hawke asked. '**__No, finding him isn't the issue I'm dealing with. The matter is I can't get to him__**', Emeric said with frustration clear in his eyes. '**__When I became convinced of his guilt, I went to the city guard and demanded they do something__**'. '**__And the guard did. My men raided the house and found nothing, and I have heard no end because of it__**', Aveline added. **_

'_You were reprehended I hope__**'. '**__Meredith, forbade me from continuing the investigation__**', he said. Then Hawke saw a small smirk appear on the templars tired face. '**__But…she didn't say anything about outside help__**'. '**__And who better than the man who meddles in everyone's business__**?', Hawke said with a shrug. '**__What do you need me to do__**?'. **_

'_I knew I could count on you__**', he thanked with a smile and nod. '**__You need to go to his estate after nightfall and see what he's hiding__**', he instructed. '**__But what if he IS innocent? Can't exactly drag him to the court without any evidence__**', Hawke asked. '**__Find evidence that I am wrong. Its just that simple__**', he said. Nodding and bidding the templar a salute, Hawke and company turned to get going. **_

'_He seems sure about Gascard__**', Reks pipped. '**__After all the ridicule he's been getting from templars and others lately I'd say he's on the edge of his seat by now__**', Aveline said. '**__Still its not the first time a nobleman had interesting goings on in the middle of the night__**', Hawke spoke. '**__We'll have some time to kill, so everyone meet us by my estate and we'll get to work__**'. **_

_**Just another escapade…**_

_**Nightfall: DuPuis Estate**_

'_So much for them__**', Hawke said as he pinched the bridge of his nose when Varric finished explaining the unfortunate news that Reks and Isabela decided to kill the time by indulging themselves in alcohol and duelling each other with a contest. **_

'_I asked if they had anything important to do but Rivaini both said "Hawke's got Aveline and Kitten, he'll be fine" and had her sixth tankard__**', Varric said with a chuckle as Aveline groaned in response while Merrill smiled at the story. '**__So I brought Choir Boy and figured you could use some expert help__**', he said. '**__I don't see Anders and Fenris, where's the expert help__**?', Hawke asked with a smirk. **_

'_Ouch Hawke, it's only his second job__**', he replied with a mock look of offense. '**__I wasn't on about Sebastian__**…'. Sebastian chuckled while Merrill giggled like a school girl as Varric flipped Hawke the bird. '**__Ungrateful prick__**', he said with a smirk. '**__Crossbow groper__**', Hawke replied with a smirk of his own. '**__Sparkles__**!'. '**__Shorty__**!'. **_

'_Can we just go already__**!?', Aveline asked in frustration as the two child-men argued with insults and slurs while Sebastian quietly waited for them to settle their dispute as Merrill laughed at them. **_

_**Inside**_

_**Entering the estate, the company found it empty and silent like the entire house was sleeping. Not that be odd or anything, but according to Aveline's records of Gascard he didn't have any relatives that were in Kirkwall currently, nor does he have any family all together. He wasn't married nor did he keep a lover so he was alone. **_

_**Strangely enough the door was unlocked as well since Varric was about to pick the lock but the moment he placed his hand on the door it opened up. '**__Hawke…are we going to fight demons again__**?', Merrill asked worriedly as she slowly reached for her staff, green eyes watching wearily around the foyer. **_

'_Come on Daisy, not every estate we visit is going to be infested with demons. Heck Aveline said her guards raided this place and found nothing__**', Varric said kindly. Suddenly the moment the doors behind the party closed, shades and a single rage demon shot up from the ground, two shades atop both the stairs and two at the bottom of the steps with the rage demon in the middle of the foyer. **_

_**Merrill glared at Varric, who gave her a shrug. '**__Or maybe they were liars__**?', he said sheepishly. '**__…__**', was all the elf said as everyone drew their weapons. '**__Hawke__**…', she started. '**__I know Merrill…I know__**', Hawke said with a deep sigh. '**__I'll buy you a treat to make amends for my curse of drawing demons to us__**'. **_

_**The shades slithered towards the party as Aveline ran forward with blade and shield in hand as Hawke sent a bolt of fire at the one behind the charging one. The guard-captain delivered a devastating shield bash to the shade that Merrill was sure if it had bones they'd be dust by that attack. **_

_**The shade bent backwards as Aveline plunged the sword into its black misty covered stomach, piercing all the way through until the tip stabbed the carpet beneath it. She yanked the sword out as she ducked under a larger ball of fire that consumed the shade and returned it to dust. She turned to the rage demon, the creature was being blasted with magical energy, courtesy of Merrill who was swinging her staff with such force. **_

_**Sebastian and Varric fired bolt and arrow at the two shades approaching the party, one arrow pierced a shade's glowing eye while four bolts landed in one shade's body in several locations, namely what should be the shoulder and two in its purplish face. **_

_**The rage demon roared at the elf as she refused to even relent her attacks, channelling magic into the rock beneath her feet. She lifted up a small portion of the earth and shaped it into a golem sized fist and fired it at the demon, hitting it squarely in the face and dazing it slightly.**_

_**Quickly Hawke aimed his staff and drew the flames from the beast, draining its essence from it and powering up his staff. The demon's orangey red form grew dimmer and dimmer until it looked nearly grey. **_

_**Taking this chance, Aveline dashed towards the demon and with a roar, swung the blade sideways and cleanly severed it in half, the demon's upper body flying off its lower half and falling to the ground, melting into the earth and its spirit returning to the fade once again. **_

'_So…did your men forget to mention this part or did we just get the special guest greeting__**?', Hawke asked. '**__No, this didn't happen when the guards first arrived__**', Aveline confirmed. '**__This demons could only be here if they were summoned__**', Sebastian said worriedly. '**__And that means Gascard is a mage, a blood mage in particular__**', Hawke said. He turned to the doors that led further into the estate with a look. '**__Which means Emeric may have found the killer after all__**'. **_

_**Exploring the estate the company found it vacant of anyone and anything living, quiet halls that looked untouched and far too clean. Climbing up the set of stairs to the bedrooms, they searched one room but found no signs of anyone living in that room. '**__Strange we haven't bumped into anyone else, not even Gascard yet__**', Aveline commented. '**__Think he skipped Kirkwall and left the demons here to guard the place__**?', Varric added as he looked under the bed. '**__Its possible__**'. **_

_**Merrill knelt down to a chest and opened it up to find several clothing that belong to women, dresses, smalls and other pieces of clothing. '**__Why are there women's clothes here__**?', the elf asked as the group looked at the chest. '**__Gascard lives alone, and this place doesn't seemed to have a woman's touch__**', Varric argued, gesturing the relatively cleaned but not so thoroughly sweep of the place. **_

'_A lady friend perhaps__**?', Aveline suggested. '**__A concubine wouldn't be too farfetched among nobles__**', Hawke said, recalling the numerous times he's seen nobles being serviced by their lady friends back in the Blooming Rose. '**__Lets keep going, we've got one more room to check before we write him off__**'. **_

_**Outside, Merrill spotted a letter on the desk that looked recently opened from the envelope. Curious, the elf picked it up and after a quick read, she stopped at the name of the sender. '**__Hawke, look at this__**', she called. She handed the elf to the human mage and once he quickly read through the letter, he raised a brow at this. '**__Seems like even the Knight-Commander isn't above apologising for her templars harassing the nobles, hand written by Meredith herself__**', he said.**_

'_Guess she doesn't ignore everyone's complaints__**', Aveline said. However, Varric picked up another letter on the desk, much older looking judging by the faded the ink looked. '**__Looks like he was asking about mages from the circle in Starkhaven__**', he said. '**__The enchanter didn't answer him but he did say there weren't any mages that went missing according to him and he "kindly" told him it was a templars job and that the circle wasn't privy to give out information on the mages__**'. **_

'_Why would he be asking about mages from Starkhaven__**?', Hawke asked. '**__Remember that incident three years ago about the circle being burnt down? That one time Thrask asked you to help deal with the mages holding out in that cave__**?', Aveline reminded. **_

_**A job the mage took three years ago for Thrask when he found out several mages were using a cave as base to hide out from the templars, one that had the arsonist that burnt the circle down and he was also a blood mage that rose the dead. **_

_**Against his better judgement, Hawke allowed their new leader Grace to escape with a few others that were willing to work with her, with the exclusion of one mage named Alain. The latter returned to the circle while his fellows had escaped. That was until the templar ser Karras found the mages and brought them back to the Gallows, many of which were turned tranquil for their actions and many of them were killed during the capture. **_

'_No need to remind me of that, Grace still gives me the look__**', Hawke groaned, rubbing his temple. '**__Regardless, why would he ask about the mages there__**?', Varric asked as he placed the letter down. '**__Why mages in general__**?', Hawke added. **_

_**However, they heard muffled yelling from the other room, picked up by Merrill's superior hearing. Quickly the five ran inside the door, door being kicked open by Aveline. Inside, they found a noblewoman on the ground against the window, a cloth wrapped around her mouth while a man stood above her, turning to the door and company. **_

_**The noblewoman screamed the cloth, eyes pleading for aid as the man looked at the group with shock. '**__You're not…you're not him__**', he said with shock as the group entered the room, Hawke folding his arms as he stared down at the mage. '**__Shit! I-I know what it looks like but I swear I didn't hurt her__**!', he pleaded. **_

'_She sure as hell doesn't look unharmed, and judging by her screams I dare say you've laid a hand on her__**', Hawke replied as Aveline joined him by his side. '**__Let the woman go__**'. '**__If I let her go, you'll kill me__**', the mage argued back. '**__Buddy, you've got the caption of the guards, two mages, a dwarf with the most beautiful crossbow in Thedas and a prince with a bow. Not releasing a prisoner ends pretty badly for the kidnappers__**', Varric said with a smirk, as he patted his cross bow. **_

'_Dwarf's got a point__**', Hawke supported. '**__Listen, I don't know why you are here, but there's a killer out there. And I think he's playing both of us__**', the mage said with a anxious look in his eyes. Hawke raised a brow at this statement, looking at Aveline, who gave him a unamused look. '**__Just…just let me explain__**!', he pleaded. **_

'…_Let the guard take the woman, unharmed, and I'll listen__**', Hawke bargained. The mage looked between Hawke and Aveline, before he relented and stepped aside for her. Aveline approached the woman and helped her up after releasing her bounds and with a nod from Hawke, guided her out. Once she was out of sight, Hawke gestured Sebastian and Varric to guard the door in case of the mage trying to make a run for it and for Merrill to watch for any sign of blood magic. **_

'_Alright, you have my undivided attention, talk__**', Hawke said. 'S**__everal years ago, my sister was murdered. The bastard that killed her is now in Kirkwall, killing again__**', he looked outside the window with a look of guilt and remorse. '**__The same way he killed my sister__**'. '**__It starts with a bouquet of white lilies, he sends it to each victim. The woman, Alyssa was meant to be next__**', he explained. **_

'_If you knew she was in danger, why didn't you warn the guard__**?', Sebastian asked. '**__What would they do? Patrol around the estate? The killer is not an idiot, there are more than one ways to enter someone's home__**', the mage argued. '**__So instead, you kidnapped her and hoped by doing that, he'd have no choice but to face you__**', Varric added. '**__Yes, and I'd finally get the chance to face my sister's killer…but instead, you and your party show up__**'. **_

'_But you hurt her__**', Merrill spoke up. '**__I sensed a blood trace the moment she looked at us, you've drawn blood from her__**'. The mage looked away before Hawke stepped forward. '**__A blood mage isn't something we can forgive, let alone a kidnapping and summoning demons__**', Hawke said. '**__…Too bad__**', the mage said, facing Hawke with a smirk. **_

_**Suddenly the mage thrust his palm forward and sent a shockwave that blew Hawke away from him and sent him crashing into the two door men. He turned to fire at Merrill just as she was about to shoot him with a spell of her own and slammed her into the wall behind her with a heavy thud. '**__I'm sorry but I will not allow you to intervene with my revenge__**!', he warned. Quickly he opened the window and leapt out onto the streets. **_

_**Hawke scrambled to his feet and ran to the window but no sooner did he look out, the mage was long gone into the night. '**__Son of__**…', Hawke grunted, punching the window frame as he heard everyone else groan in pain. '**__Next time we hold a mage for answers…can we tie him up first__**?', Varric asked as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. **_

'_Or break his legs, I'm not picky__**', he said. '**__Whatever we do next, we'll need to tell Emeric Gascard, isn't his killer__**', Hawke said. '**__Wait…that was him__**?', Varric asked. '**__Yes…but he certainly didn't recognize me__**', the mage said as he turned to the others. '**__He may not be the killer, but we can't ignore him. We'll tell Emeric that he's a blood mage so at the very least he'll get something__**'. **_

_**Gallows**_

_**With Aveline tending to the noblewoman and Varric checking with his spy network to find Gascard, the trio returned to the Gallows give their report to Emeric, along with the letters from the circle in Starkhaven. Sebastian had suggested they'd tell the Knight-Commander about Gascard but Hawke had disagreed with him, stating Emeric would have a better chance than a bunch of mercenaries. **_

_**However when they arrived at the Gallows, they were unable to find him. One templar named Moria actually waved Hawke over to her and upon questioning, she said Hawke sent a letter to Emeric to meet him in Lowtown, even showed him the letter the mage sent him**_

_**Worryingly, Hawke told her he didn't sent a letter, and suddenly it clicked.**_

_**The killer knew of Emeric's investigation…**_

_**Lowtown**_

_**Running through the streets of Kirkwall's Lowtown, the trio ran for the location of Hawke apparent chosen location for the meeting. Turning into an open alleyway that led into a neighbourhood, they followed the pathway and arrived too late. **_

_**In the centre of the neighbourhood, laid the body of Emeric, blood pooling around him as his glossy eyes stared up at the night sky. '**__We're too late__**', Sebastian said with a sad look of remorse on his face as Merrill looked away. Hawke knelt down and gently closed the templar's eyes and placed a hand on his chest. **_

'_I'm so sorry Emeric__**', the mage said. '**__The killer must have known Emeric was getting closer to him, and he used Gascard as a distraction for us__**', Sebastian summarised. '**__But at least we have some ideas on the killer now__**', Merrill said helpfully. **_

'_Yes…and Aveline can organize a profile on them__**', Hawke said getting up. '**__But…we need to tend to Emeric first__**'. **_

_**Nodding, Sebastian helped the mage lift the fallen templar and aided him in carrying him back to the Gallows, Merrill following in tow. **_

_**A/N: **_

_**Okay, not the best chapter so far but at least we can put a lid on the killer for awhile and focus on other things! **_

_**Next one is gonna be outside the main plot again~**_

_**Please leave constructive criticism and personal thoughts, it really helps me out and just motivates me to continue this story! **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Anniversary**_

'_Remind me why I agreed to this__**?', Aveline asked, carrying a worryingly drunk Fenris by the shoulder as she followed closely behind Hawke and Merrill, the former carrying a heavily drunk and word slurring Isabela, who was pointing at all kinds of things and finding them ridiculously funny. **_

'_Several reasons, but namely because you can carry him without the fear of him tearing your heart out__**', Hawke said wisely as he narrowly dodged a hand that flew upwards, the pirate's finger pointing at the stars above. '**__HEEEEEY Hawke *Hic*, did ya, did ya know? That pattern of stars over there__**', Isabela drawled as she leaned her head back, her neck resting on the mage's arm as she started drunkenly at the sky. **_

'_Which one, there's quite a few Bela__**', Hawke replied as they climbed the steps to Hightown. '**__THAT…THAT…That one set over there, ya blind__**?', she yelled, keeping an arm pointed at the star pattern. Hawke and Merrill followed her pointing, eyes glued to the rather impressive and soothing night sky that strangely enough was clear tonight, given the Free Marches is usually overshadowed by clouds. **_

'_What about that pattern__**?', Hawke asked. Isabela giggled like a little girl before she laughed so loud they swore someone in the graveyard would be wide awake by now. '**__Tilt your head*snort* and cover the left side__**', she said with a stupid laugh. Merrill and Hawke did so, placing one hand on their left eye and then tilted their heads. **_

'_Oh now I see, it's a__**-**_

_**Merrill's face practically burned red while Hawke gagged in response to the new star pattern. '**__Even in the heavens above, there's nudity__**', Hawke groaned as Isabela continued to giggle drunkenly while Fenris growled in response, occasionally grumbling incoherently about the noise between them. **_

'_Could we just dump her in the corner over there and be done with her already__**?', Aveline asked as she patted Fenris' back in response to his growls. '**__And leave her to be a victim to some unsavoury characters? Never__**', Hawke joked as he continued onwards to the Hightown. '**__OOH OVER THERE LOOKS LIKE__**-**_

'_Pair of breasts I know Isabela, you've already shown me last week__**', Hawke groaned. **_

_**Hawke Estate**_

'_Over here's the guest room, just lay the poor man there and I'll leave him some medicine after I deal with the sleeping princess__**', Hawke said as he pointed to the bedroom to their left. With the estate back in hand and after Hawke had done some thoroughly exploring around the basement, he found some older space down there that may have been used as storage for what he guessed when there would be a famine. **_

_**So after clearing out old junk and other useless broken items, Hawke had the basement refurbished and redone to be more a guest wing, with several beds and bathing rooms for their needs. They were only for sleeping though since the space for six rooms was relatively small. He's been having friends over whenever the weather had grown too fierce for their living spaces and whenever they'd stay over to finish off projects, such as an experiment with Anders and planning with Varric's hunt for Bartrand.**_

_**Entering one of the guest room which he was very sure Isabela claimed as her own room, with the amount of exotic books plotted on the small chair that he was surprised the weight of the books didn't break the poor wooden seat with several pieces of clothing such as bandanas, old hats and of course smalls littered around the floor and dressers. **_

_**This was the one room he exclusively said Bohdan and Sandal could ignore. **_

'_Alright Bela, here we are__**', Hawke said as he gently laid Isabela on the bed, the pirate muttering and grumbling in her drunk sleep. Merrill removed her boots and placed then by the bed, followed by her throwing the comfortable sheets over Isabela as the pirate snuggled into the soft pillow. '**__Good night Bela__**', the mage whispered as they snuck out of her room. **_

_**Closing the door gently behind them, the mages climbed up the steps and saw Aveline heading for the main door. '**__I'll see you tomorrow Hawke, try and keep those two from going on a rampage__**', the guard captain said with a wave of her hand as she walked out. '**__Say hi the guards for me__**', Hawke called out. With a light chuckle, Aveline exited the estate. **_

_**Merrill yawned tiredly as she stretched out her arms with a satisfying pop in her shoulders, exertion from helping Hawke with his good deeds wore her out, not to mention her mirror work did more than rest her. '**__Sleepy__**?', Hawke asked as the elf rubbed her eyes. '**__Mmm hmm…I should get going__**', the elf yawned. **_

'_Wait, you're not going to walk the way back to Lowtown? At near midnight__**?', Hawke asked incredulously. Merrill made an uneasy sound in her throat and mentally groaned at the mere thought of walking all the way through Hightown to Lowtown, especially this late at night where the thugs were the kings of the streets put her in a worried and tense state. **_

_**She blamed herself for not thinking of this when Hawke agreed to take the two drunk members of their party under his wing. '**__Should've thought of that…Mythal at the least I'll sleep *Yawn* after that walk__**', Merrill said. '**__…Or, you could use the guest room for the night__**?', Hawke offered. Merrill turned to him with a surprised look as he gestured the door to the guest room behind him with his thumb. '**__It's got its own bathing room, wardrobe and a bed__**', he listed. **_

_**Merrill could feel the heat slowly rise up from her stomach and she had a good feeling it wasn't from the alcohol…**_

_**The mere idea of staying over at Hawke's home sent her mind running and that feeling of warmth washed over her like a breeze. She was already aware there were several rooms down there, not to mention several other members of the party had already stayed in each of the rooms, adding their personal touches to it to mark their room. She never had the chance to and as tempting as it was…**_

'_A-Are you sure__**?', she asked meekly. '**__I'd feel a whole lot better knowing you were safe__**', Hawke said as he led her down to the guest wing once more. **_

_**Entering the free room, Merrill smiled at the small yet cosy room, a single wardrobe with a door way that led to the bathing room, the smells of jasmine tickled her sensitive nose as her eyes fell upon the red satin coloured single bed. '**__Enjoy yourself and breakfast is at dawn if your peckish__**', Hawke said as he closed the door behind him. **_

_**Merrill then stripped down to her smalls and under shirt that she wore under her armour as she climbed into the bed and no sooner did she feel the soft feather like mattress suck her tiny body into its warm embrace, she let out a soft moan. Humans may have destroyed the elven lore of old, but by the Creators they make amazing beds. **_

_**She blew out the candle and laid her head on the pillow as she slowly closed her eyes and slowly sleep claimed her…**_

_**Sometime later**_

_**Slowly Merrill's eyes opened up, adjusting to the darkness of her room. She grumbled softly as she used her magic to ignite the small candle by her bed, creating the beacon in the darkness. The elf threw the covers off herself as she swung her legs over the soft mattress and onto the soft carpet beneath her long elegant feet. **_

_**An odd thing Merrill had been doing these past few years, she'd become very thirsty during the night and would often grab herself a glass of water or something to drink during her late nights. It was an odd habit she developed, one that Isabela teased her about and often poked fun at. Why she never kept a glass or cup by her bed was beyond her, but it at least gave a good excuse to keep check that her house wasn't broken into.**_

_**She picked up her robes that Isabela put in her room when she first stayed behind, something the elf enjoyed since it was much larger than her and it acted like a mobile blanket. She climbed up the steps that led to the estate foyer, rather amazed by the sheer silence and soothing atmosphere of the estate. **_

_**Her candle light was accompanied by the pale moonlight the shined through the large curtain free windows, beaming down upon the foyer and on her. She peered up to the half-moon through the windows, smiling softly at it and feeling soothed. **_

_**A clam night with a chance of rain tomorrow judging by the cluster of clouds gathering together with the moon acting like a wall to separate them until tomorrow, she was looking forward to it. Then, she heard shuffling. **_

_**Turing quickly, she saw Chewy resting beneath the large table that Hawke used to read his letters on, she could make out the large mabari dog's shape through the pale moon light that scattered around his body. The large dog was constantly pawing at its black nose, small noises were escaping his mouth while occasionally scratching his ears in his sleep. **_

_**She sighed in relief, before turning to the kitchen and heading inside the room. The kitchen was surprisingly large, quite large enough to be someone's bed room the elf noticed as she made her way to the sink and picked up one of the glasses on the shelf. It was one of the glasses Hawke deemed the spare use glasses, once jesting the extra special glasses were in the cabinet for special noble occasions. She remembered him saying he's only used them once for celebrating the estate being returned to the Hawke family, and even then he had to use another glass to stop refiling after a second gulp. **_

_**Gently filling the glass with water and after using magic to cool it to ice cold, she took a refreshing sip of the water. '**__Late drinking__**?'. **_

_**Merrill shrieked and just barely managed to keep her grip on the glass of water as she spun around and found Hawke at the table, with his own mug in hand as he smirked at the elf's spooked face. She noticed, judging by his attire, he was awake far longer than she. His hair was unkempt and messier than usual and she saw a small bottle near him that looked freshly opened judging by the faint smell, not to mention he had his own candle beside him. **_

'_H-H-ow, how long have you been there__**?', she squeaked. '**__Judging from the moon…an hour at most__**', he replied as he took a swig of his drink. '**__Couldn't sleep after midnight…__**', he mused as she stared down at the table in front of him with a look. Merrill gently pulled a seat out from under the table and placed herself near him. '**__Why? What happened after midnight__**?', she asked. **_

_**Hawke's eyes turned sorrowful as he poured himself another drink into his glass. '**__…Today, is what happens__**', he said as he took a full swig of his drink, emptying the contents within seconds. Merrill sipped her own, not taking her eyes off him for worry of how much he'll consume. '**__…__**', was all he said, silent as he pushed the bottle aside, clearly he knew Merrill's worries for him. **_

'…_I've never told you, or anyone…Carver had a twin__**', he said. **_

_**Merrill's eyes widened at this, Hawke's own became sadder as he spoke. '**__I had…a little sister named Bethany…she was a mage, like me__**', he said. Merrill gently placed a hand on his arm, gripping it as he continued. '**__Bethany…heh, she was such, a good girl. Never cried, was always there to brighten up your day__**', he said. **_

_**He gripped his glass so tightly she saw his knuckles whiten, his body shook as his he recounted the events. '**__We…we were flying the darkspawn, that's when we met Aveline for the first time. We were nearly out. But then an ogre came…Bethany tried to fend it off but she__**\- **_

_**He choked up, head bowed down as a sob escaped his lips, shoulders shook. Merrill had never seen him like this, this dismal and heartbroken before. '**__I was there…I watched her die in front me, and I couldn't…couldn't…__**', he said. **_

_**Gently, Merrill laid his head against his own, hearing him sob as he held her tightly, the elf's own eyes grew wet at the sounds of his choked sobs. Suddenly the days of these moments, the incident with Feynriel, the rage demon, the guilt in his eyes, became more clear to her. **_

_**He saw Bethany in each of those events, Feynriel was like her, scared of her gift, the demon bringing up his guilt and using her as a bargaining chip, the seemed failure of his. Suddenly Merrill held on to him tighter. '**__Isaac…please don't do this__**', she pleaded. '**__It was my fault Merrill…I couldn't protect her…I failed my little brother…even my mother__**', he whimpered. **_

'_That wasn't your fault…Carver made his choice, and you did everything to help your mother. Bethany…Bethany would be so proud of you__**', she said as her tears began to fall. Why did this man have to be so harsh on himself, she's never met a kinder and gentler man in her life, human or elf. Someone who had put his life at risk for anyone, who'd stand up for his friends without so much as a second thought, someone who forgave her for her blood magic… **_

'_She needed me…she called to me Merrill, I couldn't protect my sister__**', he said. '**__I…I can't imagine what this feels like Hawke…but you shouldn't be so harsh to yourself, not after everything you've done for your friends and family__**', she said, her voice strong and assuring. She broke the hug and faced him, tears streaming down his cheeks as the elf, despite her own ran, kept her eyes strong and caring. **_

'_Fenris is safe from the slavers because of you, Anders is helping so many people because of you, you brought my brother back to me, gave Aveline a chance to make a life, and me…__**', she explained. **_

'_You've been a true friend. Isaac, I know you hate blood magic, and I have given you so many reasons to leave me behind, but you kept me safe, you gave me a home. Only a good man, would do this__**', she said. She placed a hand on his cheek. '**__Please… for us, for yourself…forgive yourself__**', she pleaded. **_

_**Hawke looked away, but Merrill refused to even glance away from him, her heart strings twitched and felt like a knife had cut each one as she spoke to him, but she had refused to let this good man, this…Creator sent of a man suffer for an incident he couldn't stop, a painful grip of his past that squeezed his heart every day. **_

_**Hawke had done far more than enough for others, many of which who didn't deserve his kindness, herself included she thought. Why should he suffer for it? Hawke then, gently placed a hand on her cheek, it took every ounce of her will not to blush at the softness and warmth of his hand. He gave her a weak smile. **_

'…_Thank you__**', he said as tears fell. **_

_**Merrill gave him a weak smile as she placed her own hand on his, eyes closed at the warmth. Slowly, she rubbed his cheek as their heads touched at the forehead, eyes closed as the pain slowly faded away, the candle their only light within the darkness, like a beacon. **_

_**Unaware, a single person stood by the door, hands behind her back smiling at the two. Her lips slowly moved silently in a single sentence. **_

'_Thank you__**', she whispered. **_

_**A/N: **_

_**The truth comes out and now Merrill now knows of Bethany Hawke. This won't be her last mention though, you'll see~**_

_**So sorry for the delay, but I was trying to put a lot of heart into this part, so hopefully its acceptable. I'm going to be working on a story with a friend so I'm gonna do a chapter every two weeks on this, so no new chapter this week. **_

_**That said, I wanna say to the people who have been favouring and following my other story Reunion, and I'm saying, it's not going to be continued. After writing this, going back to it feels incredibly off. **_

_**However, after this I intend to rewrite it with these sets of character and add more to it, along with others stories to follow up. So thanks to everyone whose still reading this, I know there are FAR better writers then me, but I still appreciate it. Thanks for reading and I'll have another one posted in two weeks, have a great day!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Madness Part One**_

_**Merrill thought after three years of following Hawke into dangerous places she'd be used to having eyes on her, watching her and waiting for her to make a move. From bandit hideouts, templars in the gallows, mages using empty sewers as a hub and the occasional thugs attacking them in the middle of the night. **_

_**Yet walking into the qunari compound she felt as if she was walking through a narrow corridor of glass, each piercing her skin as she kept close to Aveline and Varric. Every solider of the Qu, from the ones standing aside against the walls and the ones atop of the wall, spears in hand in preparation to toss and hopefully pierce their enemies. **_

_**It also didn't help that she was a mage, and she's seen how they treated their mages. **_

_**Yet Hawke, obviously was unfazed by this as he confidently led them into the compound to finally speak with the Arishok about…well actually she didn't know but if he was like anyone she's encountered with the party lately it'll follow on the lines of "Do this for me" and she had a gut feeling if Hawke refused it would be a catastrophic choice that could damage the city.**_

_**Sitting upon the bench atop the flight of stairs was the Arishok, and Merrill could feel herself getting smaller and smaller with every step she took to get closer to him. To say he was huge was saying Varric was short. **_

_**The qunari was large for his kind, taller and much more muscular than his brethren with a long broad sword strapped to his back accompanied by a battle axe, large red shoulder pads that like mini boulders in comparison to Aveline's. **_

_**She remembered the first time Hawke met these…gentlemen, but through Varric's version. After the incident with the blackpowder years ago, Varric told her that in truth Javaris wasn't even worth a single copper to them, and that it was only because of Hawke telling the Arishok Javaris promised a lot of gold on the blackpowder and after a quick subtle promise of spears going into a dwarf's face, they were paid by their "employer". **_

'_Serah Hawke__**', he greeted the mage with a steel glare. '**__Top' a the morning to you Arishok__**', Hawke greeted with his casual smile and small wave. Merrill heard Aveline groan in response accompanied by a chuckle from Varric. '**__Last we met, I did not know your name. Did not care to__**', the giant said, ignoring the cheerful greeting of the mage.**_

'_You have changed your fortune over the years. The qunari have not__**', he continued. '**__Oh it was easy, just head into the deep roads, get back stabbed by greedy dwarves and find some evil rock possessed by demons and you'll change your fortunes easily__**', Hawke offered with a stupid smile on his face, probably lowering the qunari's tolerance to him even further than the chantry's tolerance to heretics. **_

'…_Ave is it too late to call in sick__**?', Varric asked quietly. '**__Afraid so Varric__**', the guardswoman replied with a tone that said she really wanted to wring Hawke's neck at the moment. It was at times like this Merrill was really grateful for the ability to use her magic to travel underground and away from sharp pointy spears. **_

'…_I offer you a courtesy, Hawke. Someone has stolen what he thinks is the formula for the gaatlok__**', he resumed, though they could hear his patience slowly grow thinner and thinner with every word Hawke spoke. '**__You will want to hunt him__**'. **_

_**At this, even Aveline looked at Hawke in question. The gaatlok was the whole reason Javaris even hired Hawke's company to rid the Tal-Vashooth in the Wounded Coast, and from what Isabela told the party it was not only the most dangerous power that makes the qunari ships a threat, but it was worth a city's worth in gold. **_

'_Someone stole your powder__**?', Hawke asked. '**__Give them some credit that takes skill__**'. The qunari scoffed. '**__It was allowed__**', he replied. '**__The formula was a decoy. Saar-qamek- a poison gas, not explosives__**'. **_

'_Wait, allowed? You ALLOWED someone to steal a formula that the qunari made__**?', Hawke asked in confusion, especially given how secretive and protective they were about the blackpowder. '**__We lost three of our own to this theft, but enough to impart a sense of worth. If it was the real one, every one of us would lay down our lives to protect it__**'. **_

'_And this formula was, what, just a minor annoyance__**?', Hawke asked. '**__A small amount if dangerous enough to your kind, but if made in quantity perhaps by someone intending to sell it__**…'. '**__Javaris__**', Varric said, a small groan escaping his lips. '**__Would he be cautious, or would he assume success and make enough to threaten a district__**?', the Arishok asked. **_

_**The dwarf was greedy enough to put everyone in danger just to get a puff of the formula, it wouldn't surprise Merrill if he refused to take no for an answer from these people. She remembered Varric saying his fellow dwarf was practically foaming rage when not only was he denied his unearned prize but he also had to pay Hawke out of his own pocket for the job well done. **_

_**Though it made her wonder would he really be foolish enough to make it and not see the major difference between what he wanted and a decoy? **_

'_A courtesy Hawke, you WILL want to hunt him down__**', he offered. '**__Right…see if I recall right you made your hate for this city very clear the last time we spoke. Why would give me a warning__**?', the mage asked. At this, the Arishok smirked for the very first time. '**__I don't call anyone in Kirkwall an ally, or even a good rival. But you, have proven you have some competence__**', he said. **_

'_The day comes when the Qun demands an accounting. Until then, I will show respect to the most promising among you__**'. Well at the very least Hawke was in their good books. **_

'_Alright, but are you sure Javaris is behind this? He's greedy but cowardly__**', Aveline inserted. '**__He is not the first to ask for the gaatlok, but is the first to delude himself beyond "no"__**'. '**__You could await for further evidence if you wish, though the body count will likely grow__**'. **_

'_And unless the pile is made out of darkspawn, we can't wait for him__**', Aveline said to Hawke, who was still debating what course to take about this.**__**'**__Wait, just how dangerous is this fake formula__**?', Hawke asked, the most pressing concern for them at the moment. '**__It is no threat to the qunari, but against your kind it is lethal. It kills people who breath it, but only after it turns them against their allies in a blind rage__**', he explained. '**__…You couldn't have made a decoy that only makes those who inhale it high or put them to sleep__**?', Hawke asked deadpanned. **_

'_It is no longer our problem__**', the Arishok said sternly and dismissively. It took all of Hawke's might not to rip into that statement, another day will come for the sheer stupidity of that statement. Now if this gas was as lethal as the ones who actually accomplished this theft, time was not on their side. '**__Varric, where can we find Javaris__**?', he asked turning to the dwarf. '**__Not in the merchant's guild, but I heard there was a sell off. Not something you'd hear unless someone was leaving but can't be sure it was him. Maybe the Coterie would have a few answers for us__**', the dwarf said. **_

'_Panehedan Hawke, I do not hope you die__**', the Arishok said. '**__Thanks__**', Hawke said sarcastically as he and his merry band exited the compound, a new problem dumped in their laps…**_

_**Darktown**_

_**After gathering up everyone the party had started a witch hunt of sorts in the hopes to finding the greedy dwarf before his latest product ends up mass slaughtering the population of Kirkwall. **_

_**Varric's advice about finding the Coterie was sadly their only lead on him when it was later discovered by Aveline earlier that there was several criminal events relating to the Coterie when it came to the smuggling of spices and illegal herbs, many of which confessing to being employed by a man named "Trapos", which Varric later added was one of Javaris' alias'. **_

_**Eventually Reks managed to get answers from a Coterie member who was trying to gain a few customers by blatantly shouting out Javaris' name about selling some of his business in Kirkwall. Questioning her she revealed she was selling out districts and contracts to anyone who wanted to start their own business that were surprisingly (though possibly false) clear and safe. Though she did say it was a meager lot and even skipped out his dues. **_

_**Understandingly so there was a code of privacy she said, something about not revealing their contracts locations, may have something to do with the apparent guard-captain but after Reks inquired of her own payment being skipped, she sung like a bird. She told them he left in an abrupt hurry and suggested if he was smart enough he would've taken Smuggler's Cut as an escape route to evade the guards. According to her it empties a cave just outside of the city, an ideal escape route.**_

_**She also kindly asked them to deliver a message to him, "Don't come back". **_

_**From what they understand, coming back may not even be an option for Javaris by this point. **_

'_Smuggler's Cut is nearby, just need to cut a corner and we're there__**', Anders said leading the large party in the slums. '**__How'd you know__**?', Hawke asked. '**__What you think the only patients I heal are refuges? Had to patch up a few just so they'd steer clear from the hospice__**', he said. As they were led to the location, something seemingly bothered the mage as he relayed the information he gathered. **_

_**This whole hasty escape, the clumsy attempts to sell his districts and contracts and now skipping on payments seemed far too unorganized for him. If he had the formula and is still under the trick that it is the formulas he tried to get years ago, then he would have no problem producing it and paying his employees. Did he know it was a fake and was trying to get away from the angry costumers who angrily wanted a refund? **_

_**Just before he could get any further in his theory, a voice called out for Aveline. Turning behind her she saw a guardsman approaching her with some blood on his armour. '**__Captain, we have a situation__**!', he said while panting. '**__What happened, and whose your partner__**?', she asked. He gave her a quick salute and reported. '**__Guardsman Donnic Captain, we were patrolling Lowtown until we spotted a disturbance. A brawl at first but it, it started to get more aggressive as if they were wild beasts__**!'. **_

_**At this the group's eyes widened with shock, had Javaris sold this already? '**__I-Its getting worse Captain, more started to growl and get even fiercer, some even drew a knife on us__**!', he explained. '**__Shit, head back to the barracks and grab anyone free and head there, I'll meet up with Donnic__**', she ordered. Nodding the guard sprinted off to the keep. '**__I need to try and contain this, if this gets worse we could have Lowtown up in flames__**', she stressed. **_

'_So he did sell it, then when he figured out he was duped he turns tail and runs__**', Anders said. '**__And now Kirkwall is paying for it__**'. '**__Alright, split into groups. My group will catch Javaris and get some answers, Aveline take whoever you need and see what you can do about the fight__**', Hawke instructed. With the groups set, Hawke's gang headed into the passage ways to catch the idiot dwarf and Aveline's to Lowtown. **_

_**Lowtown**_

_**Just as the guard said, the fighting had seeming sprawled into further madness as Aveline's group climbed the flight of stairs out of Darktown and could hear the wilds screams of violence and anger from a mile away. They reached where the fighting was coming from by following the sounds and stumbled upon Donnic, wrestling a single elf to the wall and disarming him. **_

'_Sir you're testing my patience! Any further resistance and I swear to the Maker I will knee cap you__**!', he warned as he kicked the knife aside while struggling to hold the elf as he roared and yelled profanities. The elf managed to elbow him in the face, forcing him to stumble backwards as he clutched his nose with the blood seeping through his armoured hands. The elf snarled at him as he went for the knife. **_

_**Only to turn and see a metaled fist in his face, sending him crashing into the wall and collapse on the ground. Donnic saw Aveline look at the now broken nosed elf and with her fist bloody, she turned to him with a concerned look. '**__Captain__**', he greeted with a groan as he rubbed his possibly broken nose. '**__Donnic, what's going__**?', she asked as Fenris and Isabela begun to bound the offend up by an empty merchants stall. **_

'_I don't rightly know Captain, it's as if everyone had just gone berserk and started attacking each other__**', he explained as the others joined. '**__How bad are you__**?', she asked. '**__A few bruises and a broken nose Captain, but nothing I can't handle__**', he assured. She shook her head. '**__Better safe than sorry, Anders see if you can patch him up, we'll go do what we can to contain the fighting__**', she said. '**__Right, we'll join up soon__**', the mage said as he begun to chant the spell. **_

'_Mind yourselves Captain__**', he warned as Anders begun to heal up his broken nose. **_

_**They descended down the steps that led to the infighting, several elves and humans were brawling mostly, elves pounding the humans with their hands and some with rocks while the humans, especially the larger built ones, were pummelling the elves within the inch of their lives, some of which were either severely wounded or worse. **_

'_Yeesh the Hanged Man brawls were pretty tamed in comparison to this__**!', Isabela commented as she watched one human toss an elf over them after they ducked. '**__Is this the formula doing this or some VERY strong booze__**?', Reks asked. '**__I don't know but at this point I don't care! We need to stop this before it spreads__**!', Aveline ordered. **_

_**Quickly Reks and Fenris had begun to pull the humans away from the elves, with the occasional punch and kick to the faces and groins while Isabela and Aveline attempted to pull the elves aside. Despite the four's efforts, several of both sides refused to be contained and attacked them, one managed to pounce on Reks and attempted to scratch his eyes out. Reks fought back as he swatted the wild woman's hands away from his face, grabbing her wrists. Upon staring at her, he saw her eyes were coated with blind rage, blood shot eyes while foam was slowly escaping her lips, several like crack lines around her face as if she was crumbling.**_

_**Fenris managed to toss her off his fellow elf, delivering a punch to the mad woman and rendering her unconscious. '**__As if I don't have enough scars on my face__**', he groaned as he rubbed his scratched cheek. Fenris rolled his eyes as he grabbed a human's fist and elbowed him in the jaw. '**__This is starting to test my patience__**', he seethed. '**__Do we have to keep them alive__**?'. **_

'_YES! They're not doing this out of their will__**!', Aveline shouted as she punched another human out cold. '**__You clearly haven't been to the Hanged Man in the past week__**!', Isabela teased she kneed one in the his groin and kicked him aside. **_

_**As Aveline tossed one more over her shoulder and onto his back, she started to cough. Suddenly the air became harsh, as if she was inhaling dust that was scratching her throat. She coughed heavily, clutching her throat as she hacked. Stumbling backwards, she tripped over herself as her breathing became difficult, the air tearing in her throat like swallowing rocks. **_

'_Aveline__**!', called a voice, but all she could hear was her own heartbeat growing louder and louder, free hand clenching as her anger, her rage build. Teeth grinding, eyes burning and temper rising. Her vision of the grey sky was blocked by Isabela, now in full view. Amber eyes touched with concern as Aveline saw her lips mouth yet no sound could be heard, all she could hear was rage. **_

_**Suddenly, Aveline lunged forward with a roar and grabbed Isabela's neck, catching her off guard as she pinned her to the ground, metal hands clenched around her dark skinned neck. She saw her eyes widened with shock and terror as her own hands grabbed Aveline's in an attempt to break free but her size and weaker hands compared to the Guard-Captain's as she started kicking her legs in protest. **_

"_DIE! DIE! DIE__**!" she screamed in her mind as the pirate's mouth slowed as her eyes slowly looked upwards in her head…**_

_**Outside Kirkwall**_

_**Hawke and the company had navigated through the underground escape route following the map Varric had based around this. They met with several members of Javaris' guards, hired swords mostly given the record of the dwarf and based on their lacking in any fighting skill, cheap ones too. **_

_**Some things never change…**_

_**Eventually they managed to find the exit and like the Coterie lass had said, it was outside the city and just a mile away from the Wounded Coast, a perfect way to head east to the other cities. Stumbling out the cave, they caught the dwarf's camping site, several more of his hired sword were either prepping for the venture or resting up, with the leader speaking to the dwarf. Judging by the anger in his tone and the frustration on Javaris' face, Hawke had a feeling the deal was going south very quickly. **_

_**Upon exiting, several of the hired swords turned upon the group expecting their men. They called out and grabbed their weapons. '**__We're under attack__**!', one cried out just before Hawke and co could even get a word in. Javaris' eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight of them, stumbling back and even agreeing with them as the leader gave the order to do what else? **_

_**Murder these innocent strangers! **_

'_Oh for…Merrill__**?', Hawke said. Within seconds Merrill summon a vast horde of vines and roots to spring out from the ground and easily tied up and contained the sell-swords in the nature's whips. She even pinned them all to the ground, dead trees and rocks as Hawke and Varric approached the now shaken dwarf, arms raised in a weak attempt to defend himself from them. **_

'_Calm down we're not going to hurt you…yet__**', Hawke warned. At this, the dwarf slowly raised his arms down as Merrill and Sebastian joined the interrogation. He suddenly went from cowardly to frustrated at the tone of Hawke. '**__Granny's garter belt, you of all people…why am I not surprised she hired you__**?', he asked himself. **_

'_You know what? Go ahead. Take my head to that sodding elf and get it over it__**', he offered. The group blinked before the men turned to Merrill. '**__Merrill did you want a dwarvern head__**?', Hawke asked. She quickly shook her head while madly waving her hands profusely. Hawke returned to Javaris. '**__What elf__**?', Hawke asked. **_

_**Javaris' anger subsided and was then replaced with confusion mixed with bewilderment. '**__Wait…you're not tracking for her…then you're working for the qunari__**?', he asked. '**__Yes…and we're sort've hoping you WON'T make more of the fake formula that is surprisingly worse than the one you tried to get__**!', Hawke stressed. **_

'_Wait a minute, I don't have any formula from those ox heads! I've been minding my own business same as usual and then some elf out of the blue tries to kill me__**!', he defended. '**__What elf? Was she a dalish or__**', Hawke inquired. '**__City elf judging by your girl over there, said she stole from those ox heads and I was her cover. So I slipped her, hired a few guards and left…then you show up__**', he explained. **_

_**At the girl part, a faint hue of spread across the elf's cheeks while Hawke glared at the dwarf. '**__Then why didn't you contact me and explain instead making yourself a prime target of the qunari__**?', the mage asked. '**__Well…actually yes you had a point__**', he relented. **_

'_If he's not the one who took the formula, then where is the elf__**?', Varric asked the obvious question. '**__She's in Lowtown, according to her the chaos starts where its at its lowest but will soon rise up to destroy the rest of the city__**', Javaris explained, handing them a paper with the name and location of the section of Lowtown. **_

'_Maybe we can put an end to this__**', the mage said. '**__Wait, what about me__**?', Javaris asked as everyone headed for the cave. '**__Get out of Kirkwall and stay away from qunari in the future__**', Hawke yelled as they entered the cave. '**__And my men__**?'. **_

'_Merrill drop them__**', he ordered. Merrill undid her spell and several of them that were above ground tied to the trees reunited with the yellowy sand with a heavy thud. '**__…Thanks…__**', Javaris said as several of the men watched in fear as the four, namely the dalish girl, left. **_

'…_Anyone else feel less of a man now that we just had our arses handed to us by a little elf__**?', one asked. He gained several weak replies of "yes". **_

_**A/N: Part One! **_

_**I know this is a little shorter, but I wanna expand a bit more on this quest later on and add a bit to it, namely the consequences and outcome of the events, also wanted to put Hawke more on the spot on where he stands. **_

_**The whole gas thing always made me feel as if this was a missed chance for the party, since they had no proper way to protect themselves from the toxic and it annoyed me that they were fine. So sorry to the Isabela fans. **_

_**See you kind folks next week! **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Madness part 2**_

'_Hold them back__**!', Reks shouted as he plunged his great sword inside a raving fanatic. He pushed him off his sword and quickly parried another raving madman's dagger and severed his arm. '**__Anders! We need some magic__**!', he ordered. **_

_**Atop of the stairs that led above the fog was the mage, channelling a ball of whitish blue magic. He quickly closed his hands and the ball was absorbed by his palms, and with a quick shout to move he pushed his hands forward to blast the few Reks was battling back down the steps and into the mist. **_

_**The elf quickly sprinted up the steps, clutching his bloody arm as an arrow flew past him into the mist behind. Upon reach atop of the steps, he ran past the large rusted gate like door with Fenris and another guardsman closing it shut to stop other madmen from attacking them.**_

_**Panting heavily the elf collapsed against one of the walls, weary from the inhalation of the gas and the battles. '**__Maker's mercy, it's never going to end at this rate__**', one of the guards said as he carried one of the wounded men towards Anders, now tending to the wounded. The containing had been going very poorly on their end as several more victims were turning into killers, many of which had claimed good guardsman in the process. **_

_**Reks and company had done what they could to try and end the madness but they've had very little luck with the containment. Between trying to keep their heads on right and holding back the crazies, it was a losing battle for them. The elf gained a new scar for his arm when one sneaky madman managed to plunge his knife into it, rendering him no longer battle worthy. **_

_**Fenris on the other hand was much worse. A knife to the back just barely missing his lung and one to the knee had rendered him unfit to resume without Anders' healing, not to mention the mage was barely conscious with all the mana he's been using to heal up the more severe of the group. **_

_**He leaned his back against the wall with a pained sigh as he placed his wounded arm over his knee, checking to see if he could do anything to stop the bleeding but without his kit staring at it was just as useful. **_

_**He turned to his left too see Isabela laying on one of the stalls awning cloth, unconscious. Around her neck were dark bruises like hand marks, curtesy of the temporary berserk Aveline. The latter was knocked out and tied to a stall thanks to Fenris who saw her strangling the pirate and managed to drag her out before the elf obtained his new scars. **_

'_We can't keep this up__**', Anders said as he begun to work on Fenris' wounds, much to Reks surprise, the elf was being rather compliant. He guessed even his hate for mages is overweighed by common sense after all. '**__Between healing you all and keeping them back, we're only stalling__**'. '**__Least it hasn't spread to the other sections of Lowtown__**', Reks said with a weak smirk. '**__Take your victories where you can__**'. **_

'_Won't be much of a victory soon__**', the lyrium branded elf groaned as he felt the magic knit his flesh together. Reks hated to say it, but from the way things were going unless Hawke and company arrive soon, stalling may be the last thing they can do. **_

'_Hope Hawke's doing better than we are__**', he sighed. **_

_**Darktown**_

'_Think Aveline's doing better than us__**?', Varric asked as he followed closely behind Hawke and company as they sped their way through the slums. '**__If the gas is as lethal as the Arishok claimed to be to humans, I don't wanna think of it too hard__**', Hawke responded as they ran around corner and climbed up the long stairway back to Lowtown. **_

'_How dangerous can this formula be if left alone for this long__**?', Sebastian inquired while profusely apologizing to an elf he bumped into. '**__If left alone, it may spread into more districts or even affect even more people__**!', Hawke replied. He had a horrible feeling that this was only the beginning though, the true thief was still at large and whatever she had planned worried him to no end. **_

_**They still have no clue as to who she is nor why she would cause this amount of madness among the people. Plus it made him wonder how in Andraste did she manage to pull off this steal, especially when it was against the qunari. **_

_**Questions stacked upon more questions, which like a giant amount of paper work would have to be pushed aside for more important matters for the group, finding a solution to the problem before it spreads all over Kirkwall. **_

_**He just hoped the casualties would at the very least be minimal…**_

_**Lowtown**_

_**Pushing past several people who were fortunate enough to escape the gas before it could drive them mad, the group found the guards and the remainder of their party battered and exhausted. Merrill immediately went to her brother the moment she laid eyes on him and begun to fuss over his wound while Sebastian and Varric checked on the other members. **_

'_How bad are things here__**?', Hawke asked the mage, who was just finishing up on Donnic. '**__Terrible to say the least, the gas got to Aveline and we barely managed to pry her off Isabela__**', the mage replied as he stood up from crouching to tend to Donnic's shoulder. '**__Between the gas and mad folk, we got off easy__**'.**_

_**Hawke cursed as he ran a hand through his hair, watching the silhouettes of those trapped in their blind rage, thrashing around and yelling incoherent words, accompanied by coughs and sounds of choking. '**__We can't get close enough to find the source without being attacked by the mad folk or stand there long enough to resist it__**', Donnic added with defeated look on his face. Hawke rubbed his chin, pondering a solution to this, but came up with naught. **_

'_Even Aveline couldn't hold her own down there…and if a mage gets infected__**', Hawke started. '**__Than we may end up destroying the city ourselves__**', Anders said with a groan. '**__Unless…__**', Hawke started. **_

_**He clapped his hands together with a grin. '**__That's it! A small barrier around the head with plenty of air that could be used like a helmet to move through the gas without choking__**!', Hawke proclaimed. '**__Not bad…but what about the people with daggers__**?', Anders pointed out. '**__Choir Boy and I can cover Hawke, fogs not so dense and with that spell on his head, we'd be able to tell him apart__**', Varric added, patting Bianca. **_

'_Its risky__**', Donnic said worryingly. '**__You wanna go in there and try again__**?', Hawke asked while pointing at the district with blunt look. **_

_**Merrill watched with a held breath as Hawke navigated through the yellow fog, a single blue mist around his head the only way to tell him apart as Varric and Sebastian picked off the stragglers one by one while the mage searched for the sources. She tensed every time she saw one running towards him only to breathe in relief when she saw Varric following her gaze and putting down the offender. **_

_**She felt so useless here, standing there like a child as her friends and special friend were doing all the work. Anders was concentrating on keeping the sphere around Hawke's head there using Justice's help, but herself; she could do nothing but watch. **_

_**So far the human has had little luck in finding where the source was coming from though, worrying the group until Varric suggested the sewer channels giving how much farther it could've spread through them. **_

_**Hawke followed his advice and searched for sewer ports. '**__How's it coming__**?', Reks called out as he leaned against the wall. '**__Slower than a chantry nun handing out coin__**', Varric called back as he carefully picked off another maniac that was charging towards Hawke. '**__Hawke's gonna see if the sewers have anything to do with this__**'. **_

'_Varric I owe ya a drink__**!', Hawke called out. Following the mage's voice and with the blue mist poking out of the yellow fog. Thanks to her superior eyes, Merrill could see Hawke move a large crate over a sewer porthole. He managed to block off a few escaping fumes and even cleared up a bit of the fog. '**__Someone's been using the sewers as a starting point for the gas! I'm gonna see if I can find the rest and block them off__**!', he called. **_

_**Unfortunately for the group Hawke headed around a corner and out of their line of sight. '**__Shit…Hawke! Leave that for a while we can't see you__**!', the dwarf called out. '**__Hang on, I'll have this plugged up faster than you scarf down those pastries__**!', replied the mage with a chuckle. Everyone bar Merrill looked at Varric, now sporting a hue of red across his cheeks. Looking quickly at all the eyes, he reverted back his task with a grunt. **_

'…_We all have our weaknesses__**!', he defended. They chuckled at the dwarf while Merrill kept a keen look out for anyone wanting to hurt her…their friend. '**__Got it__**!', Hawke called out. '**__Looks like there's two more remaining…__**'. **_

'_I'll just- gah__**!'. **_

'_HAWKE__**!', Varric called out, quickly scanning the area for him but unfortunately for them he was still around the corner, out of their sight and worse, protection. '**__What happened__**!?', Reks called out in worry. Merrill's heart pounded as she heard nothing else from Hawke, the worst slithering in her mind as she blocked out all the noise, concentrating to hear his voice. **_

'_Blondie keep that ball up__**!', Varric stressed as he picked off another one while scouring for his friend. Merrill looked at the group, the corner and the gate, shaking with terror. Yet she swallowed that fear as she steeled herself. **_

_**She wasn't going to lose him. **_

_**She pulled up her scarf until it covered her nose and mouth, tying it up tightly to secure itself around her and without warning, sprinted to the ledge and leapt off. She heard the cries of Varric and Reks while ignoring Anders' warnings as she sprinted to the corner where she hoped to find Hawke. **_

_**She ran around the corner and found him, clutching his side as he leaned against the wall, blood soaking his robes and dripping down to the ground below him. Sweat poured from his forehead as his skin took a worrisome pale look, the bubble around him was faintly glowing but she felt the mana still going strong. **_

_**Beside him as a deceased mad man with a blood dagger and arm, blood pooling around him. She saw a hole in his chest which was still burning slightly which meant he was killed by lighting. Merrill quickly ran to Hawke before he slipped to the floor, grunting as she held him up despite the sheer weight against her small frame. **_

_**Hawke's eyes widened when he saw Merrill, her lower face covered by her greenish scarf and her squinting from the fog. '**__Merrill… by the maker__**', said Hawke, groaning from the pain. '**__I forgot how painful a knife to the side was__**'. **_

'_Hang on, I'll get you to Anders and you'll be fine__**!', she said with conviction as she threw his arm over her shoulder and grabbed the back of his pants. '**__Merrill, I need to plug the holes__**', Hawke stressed as he walked with her. '**__Hawke you're hurt__**!', she replied. '**__…Not to sound mean Merrill but I sort've noticed__**!'. **_

'_And you should notice that being here is too dangerous! I'm getting you to Anders, like or not__**!', she sternly replied. She dragged the mage out of the alley and with careful steps, namely to ensure she doesn't drop him or attract unwanted attention. '**__Merrill…__**', Hawke said weakly, but was then met by a very annoyed and patient losing elf. '**__Isaac Hawke, YOU are going to Anders! END. OF. STORY__**!', she warned dangerously. **_

_**Hawke wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded weakly as the elf pressed on with carrying the stubborn hero. With each step they took, Merrill could feel her throat drying up and air becoming scare for her, the scarf was doing its job but more as air was evaporating from her and she feared the fumes may get to her yet. **_

_**Once she was close to the gate, Donnic quickly opened them both up and helped carry Hawke up the steps, alleviating Merrill the weight of the mage as she closed the gate behind her. She tore off the scarf and coughed while inhaling the purer air, placing her hands on her knees. She turned her head to see Donnic placing Hawke down against the wall as Anders begun the healing process, pressing his palms against the mages wounded side. '**__How bad is it__**?', Donnic asked worriedly. '**__Dagger went too deep, he's lost a lot of blood__**', Anders warned as he studied the wound. '**__Knew there was a reason I felt slightly off__**', Hawke joked. **_

'_I need to stop the bleeding before anything else__**', Anders stressed as he looked around for something to help. '**__Here__**', Merrill said, handing him her scarf. Nodding in gratitude, Anders took the scarf and begun tending to Hawke. '**__Aww Merrill, I'm gonna get all my blood on your scarf__**', Hawke said with a regretful smile. **_

'_It's alright…I'll wash it later__**', she replied, kneeling down to his level. '**__She'll probably sleep with it with all the blood__**', Anders muttered. He earned a weak scowl from Hawke, and a nasty thought from Merrill who stuck her tongue out when he wasn't looking, turning to the fog. '**__…Stay here Hawke__**', she said as she got up. **_

'_Merrill…don't__**', he stressed but the blood loss was kicking in and he already felt incredibly weak and weary, tiredness slowly controlling his body. Merrill stood at the ledge, pulling up her tunic to cover her nose and mouth again, taking a deep breath. With a quick nod to the two archers, the dwarf giving her a grateful nod, she leapt forward into the fog once again to finish what the human had started. **_

_**Quickly the elf scampered to find the other holes and plug them soon before it finally spreads to the upper sections of district. She managed to avoid the maniacs to concentrate while the archers managed to keep them off her back with an arrow and bolt to their vitals. **_

_**She scoured the area for the source and thankfully found another sewer hole that was pouring out the fumes. Looking around to find something to block it, the elf found nothing she could move herself unless she grew a few muscles. Instead, she channelled her mana and with a grunt, closed the hole with the earth, sealing it entirely like an air tight bottle.**_

"_Just one more…almost done__**!", she thought to herself. Quickly she ran in search of the next. Evading everyone and searching thoroughly, the fog became less dense and weaker, indicating its on its final legs with the last port being the last producer of the fume.**_

'_RAGGHHH__**!', screamed a mad woman, lunging towards her and pinning the elf down. Merrill struggled as the woman tried to plunge a shard of glass into her, but thankfully Merrill was able to catch her wrist and hold the shard hand back just inches away from her eye. Merrill struggled to get the woman off her but the combined madness and raging strength was more than she could fight back. **_

'_SHARP! SHARP! INTO YOUR EYES__**!', she shrieked as the shard was slowly descending towards Merrill's face. Merrill tried to free her other hand that was pinned by the woman's hand, but then just as she stared down the shard inching closer and closer to her eye, the woman was suddenly still. **_

_**The shard dropped from her open bloody hand as she slumped to the left, a knife in her back between her shoulder blades. Merrill pushed herself up by her elbows, panting heavily as her heart slowed down. She followed the direction of the knife and saw the others standing upon the ledge, but this time accompanied by Isabela, hand against the wall with a weary look on her face. **_

_**She gave the elf a tired thumbs up with a weak smile. Nodding the elf quickly got to her feet and ran towards the final porthole, close to ending this madness. Searching madly for the last porthole, Merrill followed the denser fog until she found a stream of it lazily escaping to the surface. She managed to push a large crate over it instead of using her magic, saving her mana and time. **_

_**Once blocked off, fog was slowly evaporating and becoming less thicker, even to the point of being non-hazardous to breathing. Slowly she pulled down her tunic and smiled in victory as the others cheered for her, even Anders gave her a smile in gratitude. However, the victory was short lived…**_

_**Turning to the other flight of stairs, marching down the stone steps were two masked mercenaries, but the one leading them was an elf. Dirty blond hair that was unkempt and riddled with dirt, skin cracked like vines across her forehead like a cracked rock, eyes green but there was madness in them, wearing a set of chainmail with a great sword dragged along the ground. **_

_**She overlooked the chaos beneath them, then her eyes fell upon Merrill, who raised her hands up. '**__It's alright, we're just trying to solve the problem__**!', Merrill yelled. The elf's eyes widened, looking back between the elven mage and the party above. '**__You…you're companions of Serah Hawke__**', she said in astonishment. '**__I'm glad its you, all these poor people__**', she said, her eyes looking around the dead and madness in the streets, a look of grief and remorse washed over her face. **_

_**But it was quickly replaced with a cruel smirk as she turned back to Merrill. '**__YOU'RE a match better target__**!', she announced. Merrill blinked before sudden realization washed over her eyes. '**__You're her…the elf that pinned all this on Javaris__**!', Merrill proclaimed, pointing at her. The elf smirked as she lifted her sword up and traced her finger down the edge of the blade, blood escaping her finger and sliding down the black steel. **_

'_Yes I am…that greedy dwarf was the perfect scapegoat, and those ox heads were too stupid to even think about it__**', she bragged. '**__But this alone, the very fact their own design was the cause of all this will cause the people to finally see the came to convert__**!'. **_

_**She laughed madly as Merrill stared at her with confusion and anger in her own eyes. '**__Why did you do this? What made you go to these lengths just to get people to hate the qunari__**?', Merrill demanded. The mad elf turned to Merrill, a look of respect formed in her eyes as Merrill stared down at her. '**__Don't you understand? They've kidnapped our people, feeding them lies and bullshit about the Qun, a better life, forgetting what they are__**!'. **_

'_We've lost our people to the humans! NOW we lose them to the ox heads__**!?', he bellowed. '**__So you're murdering OUR people just to get people to hate the qunari!? THAT'S why people are dying left and right tonight__**!?', roared Merrill, her magic suddenly spiking as the earth created small spikes around her, green mana forming around her fists as her emerald eyes stared down the warrior with intensity that rivalled the sun. **_

_**She saw the poor corpses of the once living breathing elves that were already having difficulty living in the shadows of the humans, and this mad woman suddenly decides to bring hate upon the qunari was to bring more death to her kind. The anger she felt towards this witch boiled in her, like a fire that was begging her to allow it to expand and let it control her. **_

'_How dare you! This is murder__**!', she roared. The elf's eyes darkened at Merrill, all she saw was judgement and worst of all, betrayal from her. '**__YOU…YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE LOST! You dalish are nothing more than pretenders! You say you're the true elves yet when we need you, where are you when YOUR people are in danger__**!?', she snarled at her. **_

_**Fury grew with every syllable she heard from this killer, her eyes steeled and her fists clenched until her knuckles turned white. '**__This is what measures I had to take to get their attention! I even had to get help from the humans just to get this far__**!', she bellowed. '**__But… in the end, it was a ploy for their own means__**'. **_

_**She suddenly laughed uproariously, swinging her sword in the air like a child. '**__Me? I'm finished__**', she said darkly. Suddenly she turned and cleanly severed the head of one of her mercenaries and then plunged her sword into the second before he even had the chance to so much as defend himself. **_

_**Mad laughter escaping her lips before she turned to Merrill, now shocked by her sudden blood lust. '**__Just a few more bodies for me__**!', she laughed. She leapt down and landed in front of the enraged elf, staff in hand as the mana manifested around her, pebbles and small rock floated around her feet. **_

'_One more traitor to pile, then I'll make a trophy out of Serah Hawke__**', she bragged. **_

_**Suddenly the fanatic was blown full force into the wall as though gravity had turned against her. The sheer impact cracked a few ribs and even broke the armour straps on the back, forcing her to drop her great sword. Before she could get her bearings, her arms and legs were bound in rock like chains and one quickly wrapped around her neck, holding her there like a project ready to be dissected. **_

_**Her eyes fell upon the enraged mage, slowly marching towards the elf. She stood face to face with her, emerald eyes burning with anger as she lifted her hand to tighten the bounds around her new prisoner's arms and legs, leaving the neck alone to prolong the interrogation or whatever she had planned for this mad woman. **_

'_Go ahead…kill me__**', she taunted. '**__Oh trust me I will…but you're going to answer me__**', Merrill said with a strong and confident tone that Hawke had given her. '**__How did you manage this? Who helped you__**?', Merrill demanded. **_

_**The elf laughed with a smirk forming on her cracked lips. '**__I got help from the shems…they hate the qunari just as much as I did…and once the peace between the two gets torn up, they'll get rid of them__**!', she said, a victorious grin upon her face as Merrill's eyes bore into her. '**__What shems? Who helped you__**?', Merrill asked. **_

'_Its too late Dalish bitch…sooner or later those ox heads will pay for what they did__**', she sneered. '**__A shame I'm not going to see it__**'. **_

_**Before Merrill could ask what she meant, she saw her skin grow pale and she started to shake and jitter, until foam appeared in her mouth and then suddenly blood escaped her mouth along with it. Her eyes widened with horror was the elf's head slumped to the left, the foam and blood dribbling down her jaw and chin onto the rock bounds. **_

_**Merrill bit her inner cheek as she turned away from the corpse, her mana diminished and rage replaced with a sense of dread and strangely guilt. She heard everyone join her, the guardsman taking the body after she dispelled the rocks and after Donnic assuring they could handle the body removals and tend to the sick ones, Anders suggested taking the wounded party to the hospice and patching them up. **_

_**All the way to Darktown, Merrill was haunted by the words of her kin. Why would she want this she pondered, how could anyone go along with such a plan that would not only cause the death of Mythal knows how many innocent lives but tip the balance of this peace between the people of Kirkwall and the qunari? **_

_**The fear clutched her heart like a cold grip. Yet the one true fear she had should it come to pass, was all directed towards the man being carried by Fenris as he kept at a slow pace as they made their way to the lower sections of Kirkwall. She could immediately see people rushing to him, begging him to save them from the madness that would soon wash over this already bleak city. **_

_**Slowly she reflected back on herself…**_

_**Stopping in her tracks as the party moved on, the word "traitor" danced in her mind like an unwanted flea that bites at her conscience. She left her clan because they don't understand her and the arguments with herself and the Keeper is one of the reasons. In her mind she knows by restoring the Eluvian will bring back at the very least something from the old days of Arlathan. **_

_**Yet in her heart she felt something else, a dark feeling of remorse as if she made a horrible mistake. The way the fanatic was desperately trying to protect her people from losing themselves to the Qun, it was as if she looked into a frightening version of her own plight…**_

_**But this one thought crawled into her mind as she suddenly realized something she never considered. **_

_**Was it by desperation that the elves left for the Qun? Or was it…by choice? **_

_**Distancing themselves from the past, to move on with their own lives that isn't tied to tradition and even creating new history for their kind…**_

_**Merrill, for the very first time since she left the clan, asked herself this: **_

_**What is it that she was living for? Or rather, who is she living for?**_

_**A/N: **_

_**So comes an end to the madness of the Blackpowder crisis. **_

_**I kinda derailed from the main point at the end I know but this is something I wanted to focus on in later chapters for Merrill and her personal quest so you'll be seeing something different. **_

_**Also, I need to know if this story is, well, good. **_

_**I know it's a decent story to me, but I wanna know if its worth reading so please leave a personal thought or point to work on. I'd greatly appreciate it. **_

_**Thanks for reading and I'll be seeing you guys in two weeks, stay safe! **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Rising Tensions**_

_**The clinic had never been filled with victims of any plague or disease, whether that was by chance it didn't spread so much or the unfortunate soul was unable to make their way to this place, regardless today was a very different day for Anders' clinic. **_

_**Merrill was assisting one of the clinic nurses that Anders hired a while back with a patient that obtained a nasty gnash to his side during the formulas outbreak. The elf was using simple healing spells to keep infections from entering the wound while cleaning the flesh of blood as the nurse begun to stitch up the wound after cleaning it. **_

_**His daughter was being watched by Varric, who was using his charming stories to distract her. It was at these times where Merrill was wishing she knew more healing spells instead of just the basic ones that only closed small wounds or heal scratches. While she was more on the lines of debilitation with vines and roots of the earth and the damager with storm and rock, she wished she had taken up Hawke's offer for the chance to learn the school of healing. **_

_**The nurse herself was no mage but her knowledge of the human body, as well as elven and dwarvern, was impressive. Her name was Sybil, a human refuge from Ferelden that like many of her countrymen had fled from the Blight four years ago. Anders managed to find her before she sold herself to servitude and brought her on as an apprentice. **_

'_Just another poultice should close up that wound…Merrill, to your left__**', she said, not taking her eyes off the stitching while the elf wiped away the blood. Looking to her left the elf found a red bottle with brown paper around its body, "Poultice" in bold words. She handed the bottle to Sybil, who muttered "thanks". **_

_**All day since the formula was stopped Anders' clinic had been filled to the brim with those suffering from the after effects of the fog, many of the victims that were either influenced by it or those who were caught in the skirmish and taken severe wounds, and not to mention the guards men that were near deaths door trying to keep the fighting from spreading. **_

_**Most of Hawke's company had done what they could to try and help out, despite many of them not being mages. Sebastian managed to secure a few supplies from the chantry with Elthina's help and even promised to keep Anders' a secret. **_

_**Donnic and whatever able body guardsmen kept the place safe from the thugs and other opportunists that would prey upon the weary and sick, so security was dangerously tight. **_

_**Varric, outside of cheering people up, made use of some of his contacts to get some more medicinal herbs and other healing essentials for Anders. Though Merrill wondered how he managed to do so, she decided against asking him since he'd say it had something to do with the merchant's guild and then she'd doze off. **_

'_There, he should be fine by tomorrow__**', Sybil said, snipping of the last thread and placing her tools down on the table beside her. '**__I'll have someone prepare a cot for him__**'. At this, Merrill ceased her spell castings as the nurse wiped her hands with a dirty cloth, before turning to her patient's daughter who was hanging on every word that flowed from Varric's mouth. **_

'_Is he going to be alright__**?', Merrill asked as she stood up. '**__The wound was deep but thanks to your magic and clearing up any infections, he'll be fine tomorrow__**', Sybil assured as she plaid out her medicine and other tools for her next patient. '**__The qunari gas didn't do much to him thankfully but we'll have to check that tomorrow if he's still in a fit__**'. **_

'_I can handle the rest here…I think one of your friends wanted you__**', she said as she placed one of her medicines out to inspect it. Nodding the elf grabbed her staff and headed out to the next room, bidding Varric a nod and smile to the child as she entered the main hub of the clinic. **_

_**The place had rows of cots out for the patients, some surrounded by their wives, husbands and children, others with friends and unfortunately for some, only nurses to tend to their wounds not a soul to comfort or even thank their god that they're alive to see another day. She walked past several of them, seeing Anders with a patient and waved to her. **_

'_Good you're free__**', he said. Before she could get a word in, hand handed her some herbs and some other liquids, familiar ones. '**__We're low on a few balms and salves__**', he started but the elf had set them upon the table and immediately begun to organize what was what. '**__What do you need__**?', she asked. '**__Soothing balms, a few salves to numb the flesh and some slow healers__**', he listed as he turned to another patient brought to his cot. **_

_**The elf nodded and begun the long concocting of potions and other needed necessities. '**__…How are the others__**?', she asked as she started to crush the root in the bowl. '**__Aveline's still being checked on by my nurses, I think Reks hit her a lot harder than he let on__**', he said. '**__Fenris is being the stubborn bastard as usual so you know how that's going, and your brother__**'. **_

'_Flirted with the nurses as they checked him__**?', she chirped with a small smile on her face. She heard him chuckle lightly. '**__One almost took him on his offer__**', he replied. Merrill was glad her brother was still being the playful flirt that the group knew him for as she started to mix one of the liquids in. Her thoughts went back and forth between the occurrence of the qunari formulas and the consequences of their lack of any attempt to rectify the situation. **_

_**She understood that by all rights the formula was stolen from them, they lost men and if someone was going to use something that they had no clue to use then they had every right to say "Not our problem anymore" but the very fact they did nothing to help save but point in the direction of the obvious suspect. So many lives lost and many of which could ultimately be ruined for life thanks to their formula. **_

_**Now word has spread, and Merrill heard the same thing over and over again. It was their fault that this happened, a pre-emptive attack upon the city and that their growing in numbers before they launch their full assault and convert this free city into a new land for the Qun. It worried her greatly that some part of her believed the qunari could and would take over this city sooner or later yet what bothered her the most was the fanatic's words. Someone from the shemlen side had helped her with this madness, to tip the balance of peace between the citizens of Kirkwall and the qunari. **_

_**Now the peace has been disturbed and many lay the blame upon the grey skins feet, understandingly so since they did nothing to solve this problem. **_

_**Yet her greatest fears once more laid with Hawke. **_

_**The mage had lost more blood than Anders had feared and no sooner did they arrive to his clinic Hawke lost consciousness. He was rushed to Anders' bedroom to give him more space and privacy with the former spending nearly four hours caring for him until he could confirm he was in a stable condition. **_

_**He assured everyone the hero would survive but the strain on himself along with the filthy dagger that got him would make him bed ridden until he was one hundred percent clean and healed. While the majority of the group were perfectly fine with the bed orders, Varric pointed out someone would have to go and tell the Arishok what had happened and unfortunately he quoted the Arishok only deemed Hawke worthy enough to even recall his name. **_

_**She placed the potion and balms aside, making a count of how many required. '**__How many do you have left__**?', she asked worriedly. '**__Depends on how you look at it, not a lot of them made it to the clinic__**…', Anders said with a grunt. Merrill shuddered at the images of those poor souls laid along the streets, the ones with the formula ruining them or becoming victims of the berserk. **_

_**She gently turned to see Anders finishing up his healing and leaned against a support beam, rubbing his face with a tired hand as he let out a weary sigh. She could see the stress on his face, his hair unkempt and a messy. His stubbled was growing thicker and more beardy looking she noticed. **_

_**She bit her lip in debate to either show concern for him but risk getting him to scorn her for her own preferences of magic. Before she could however, Reks suddenly entered the room, carrying a small child in his arms. '**__We've got another one__**', he said, standing and awaiting for a clear table. '**__Merrill, take the potions and ingredients and…just put them, over there__**', Anders grumbled, tiredness dripping from his voice as he pushed himself off the beam. **_

_**Merrill managed to grab all the potions and after scooping them in her thin arms she carried them to the destination Anders had randomly pointed. Reks carefully laid the small child on the table as Anders chanted softly and begun to heal and remove the toxin, gentle blue light form around his palms. **_

'_What happened to her__**?', Anders asked as he started to heal up the gnashes along her tiny thin arms. '**__Same as all the others, got caught in the formula fog, inhaled too much but just fainted as opposed to the ones who went mad__**', Reks said as he scratched his chest, just above the small bandage on him. '**__And where are her parents? Outside__**?'. **_

'_In the alley…with throats slashed__**', Reks replied grimly. **_

_**Anders made a defeated sigh as she watched the poor girl breathe slowly. '**__Another orphan__**', he said with dismay as he moved his hands down to her legs. Behind him Merrill placed each item down on the small dinner table Ander's kept for space for items, listening in to every bit of word exchanged between her brother and fellow mage. She clutched the neck of the bottle tightly as her eyes bore into the table. This was the eighth child that was now an orphan thanks to the qunari formula and the mad elf. It isn't their problem they said, that the fact the formula was now out of their hand is a good excuse to say it's not their issue anymore. **_

_**How can they be so arrogant? How could they just deny the responsibility to this and feel as if it wasn't their fault that the people suffered for their formula. The children that came in, some of which had seen their parents die in front of them and are praying to their god that they'll have them back, only for the nurses and Anders to be unable to save them. **_

_**It was things like this that made her more inclined to the people who wanted them gone and sent back to whatever backwards city they originated from and never come back. '**__Merrill I can handle the rest here__**', Anders said over his shoulder. **_

'…_Right, got it__**', she replied as she released her grip on the bottle and turned to door and headed out. '**__What's with her__**?', the blonde mage asked when the door closed behind the small elf. Reks sighed while scratching his chin as he turned his gaze to the small child. '**__…Sister's sick of the qunari's shit__**', he replied with a chuckle. He got one from Anders. **_

'_She's not alone on that one__**'. **_

_**Anders' Room**_

_**Entering Anders' room was possibly something Merrill had never considered doing in her life, yet here she was coming and going like she was walking into a tavern. This was more or less nowadays was the bedroom for anyone and everyone whose been staying here to lend a hand to him, herself including.**_

_**The room was mostly small but it served the purpose with several bed rolls with plenty of space for everyone, since only four of them were here while others returned to their homes. Hawke occupied Anders' bed though. Stepping carefully over the bedrolls, Merrill pulled up a stool and sat down beside the bed Hawke laid in. **_

_**With all the work being done around the clinic, she never got a chance to check up on the human regularly as she spent whatever free time she had making potions, applying bandages and other medical assistance she could lend. Now she could finally sit down and watch in hope he'd wake up sooner or later. **_

_**She smiled at the calm look on his face, counting the gentle breathes escaping from his nose like a soothing mantra. Gently she patted his head, smiling at the softness of his hair like feathers. It somehow soothed her to see Hawke looking so calm and relaxed instead of stressed and annoyed these days when it came to the qunari and all the troubles Kirkwall seemed to enjoy giving him. Softly she brushed her hand across his cheek, amazed by the soft warm and smooth skin while the rough tiny hairs tickled her knuckles.**_

'_You're doing so much for the people of this city__**', she whispered. '**__Sometimes it's hard to see why you'd put yourself in such perils__**'.**_

_**Her smile faltered as she thought back to all those times, the battles Hawke was forced to take part in, taking upon himself to solve other people's problems and putting himself in harm's way for naught but more troubles and ungrateful nobles and other snobs. Many times she had seen him get hurt, severe or minor, he'd laugh it off and continue getting into more troubles. **_

_**Today though was different, between the dagger and chance inhaling some of the gas, now in a sleep state for so long it led to a possible future that hadn't passed yet but it was near to happening. **_

_**Hawke nearly died…**_

_**She clutched her chest with a frightened gasp as she used all her will power to push that dark thought into the darkest abyss in her mind as she turned her gaze to Hawke again, memorizing his features to replace the space in her mind. Merrill suddenly placed her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she enjoyed this one moment that she can keep for herself. **_

_**It was a selfish thing she knew this, but for her this was a close as she could get to him without the fears of destroying this treasure of a friendship she adored since the day she first saw his smile. '**__You scared me so much, when I saw you get hurt…I was so scared I'd lose you__**', she whispered. Tears started to prickle in her eyes, her heart strings felt as if they were being tugged by sadness and fear as the image became determined to appear in her mind like an unwanted neighbour pestering her. **_

_**One tear slipped through her eye lid and raced down her cheek, until it dripped onto Hawke's own. '**__Please…Isaac, don't do this to yourself again__**', she pleaded as she pulled herself away from his head to look at him properly, hand gently running down his cheek. **_

_**Slowly, massing all her courage and will, she gently leaned in and planted her lips on his own, sealing a secret that only she'd know and hope he may never know. Breaking the kiss, she pulled away from him with a guilty smile upon her features. This was the most selfish thing she had ever done, and it may be considered an invasion of personal space but oddly enough she didn't care. **_

_**Even if he won't ever know how she feels about him, no matter how desperately she wished it could be. He was a noble now, a well distinguished member of the high class citizens of Kirkwall, courting an elven blood mage? **_

_**He would never hear the end of it, constantly being scorned and harassed by nobles and others, he didn't deserve that after all he had done to get this far to provide for his family. Gently she placed her fingers against her lips with a sad smile. This would be the only thing she could ever have with him, a shadow kiss as it were, and only she'd know about this. **_

'_Ma serannas…Ma vhenan__**', she whispered, standing up and leaving the room just as she heard the door opening up. '**__Kitten__**?', Isabela asked just as she entered. Merrill gave her sisterly friend a smile as she nodded to her. '**__Hi Isabela__**', she said simply. '**__You heading home tonight? Justi-Andy says there's no more new patients coming in, and the majority of them had gone home__**', she asked. **_

'_Yes, I've got to make sure Atisha is fed__**', she said running a hand through her hair. '**__Great, I'll walk you back__**', the pirate offered. Smiling at her offer, the elf followed Isabela back to the Alienage. **_

_**Strangely though she stopped as she touched her lips again, recalling that glorious feeling Hawke's lips against hers. Taping her lips gently, a strange feeling washed over like a gentle breeze. This feeling wasn't unfamiliar to her, yet it was foreign as the same time. **_

_**Why did this feel so familiar to her?**_

_**Three days later…**_

'_Alright now, easy does it__**', Anders stressed as he helped Hawke get to his feet, the latter taking deep breaths as his feet touched the ground. '**__It's been nearly five days since you've been out so take it slow__**', he instructed as Hawke stood up right. **_

_**After a long period of rest the mage was finally awake and after a quick check up was back to full strength. However Anders was adamant in that he'd take it easy for his first few days to properly recuperate and get used to walking again. '**__Wow I feel stiff__**', Hawke grunted as he took a step forward after rolling his shoulders, earning a pop of his bones and joints. '**__Being asleep for nearly five days will do that__**', the mage replied as he rummaged through his drawers. **_

_**He pulled out a small bluey grey bottle with a grey coloured liquid within it. '**__This should help with muscle sores and other joints so just rub them on the sore sections at least once a day to fully recover__**', he instructed handing the mage the bottle. '**__Your gears in the other room, Fenris and Varric are waiting outside to guide you home__**'. **_

'_My own personal escort? You guys spoil me__**', Hawke joked with a stupid grin as he headed for the other room to change into his own clothes as opposed to the patient clothing Anders had given him. '**__Aveline was pretty stern about making sure you get home safely and rest before you meet the Arishok and discuss the stupidity that is the Qun__**', the healer responded. **_

'_Mother hen is looking out for us as usual__**', Hawke joked. **_

_**Hightown**_

_**Hawke was told by the dwarf on the way up to Hightown that if there wasn't any tension in that section about the qunari, there certainly was now. **_

_**All the way to his estate he heard the same thing about the qunari, blame falling squarely on their shoulders by those who had lost sons to the formula, many complaining that the guards were incapable in handling the situation and demanded the qunari be tossed out of their compound immediately before they could do more damage to their proud and glorious city. At this point Hawke himself was slowly siding with the idea of kicking the bastards out. **_

_**Fenris had told him a lot of people at the clinic were thanking the mage for his heroics however which should've made Hawke feel great about his accomplishment but he felt more unnerved and even anxious by this. Though was glad it was this over the worrisome possibility that people could've assumed he had a part in this since he was the only person who could go to the compound without harm.**_

_**He sighed silently as he followed behind Varric and Fenris, the dwarf chatting up with the elven warrior with questions about his tattoos while the latter was being either dismissive or even teasing what his markings could do. All the while Hawke was more thinking of how to approach the Arishok and the Viscount about the outcome of the event that no doubted had shifted the balance of peace that was near to a breaking point. **_

_**No doubt the Arishok was curious to even comprehend how the people could plant the blame on them despite the fact that their own formula had not only killed Maker knows how many innocent people but also nearly destroyed a district. **_

_**What got to him the most was what Varric told him after he woke up. Someone helped the elven fanatic to spread the formula and even help her get her hands on such lethal toxin, someone from the human side of all things. He pondered heavily as he tried to think of someone who'd be desperate enough to put themselves in the line of fire to try and get enough hate from the people to finally get rid of the qunari. **_

_**Nobles are stupid enough for profit sake but they lack any bravery required to pull of such a feat let alone associate themselves with criminals and elves, so he crossed them off his mind. Still he'd asked Aveline soon about it and with any luck she'd be able to track down one or two potential suspects. **_

'_Home at last__**', Varric declared. Hawke stopped his line of thought as he looked at his estate with a relived smile on his face as his bed slowly appeared in his mind, a proper soft bed was desperately what he needed. '**__We'll head to the Viscount's place and give Aveline the good news that you're alive and well before I drop Broody off__**', Varric said with a smirk as the elf scowled at him. '**__Tell her I'll visit the Arishok soon after I get some rest__**', Hawke said as he headed for the door. **_

'_Not a problem, take it easy hero__**', the dwarf teased as he and Fenris headed for the Keep. If there was any solstice to this, Hawke wouldn't be considered a hero by the end of this madness. **_

_**Later…**_

_**Stress relieved itself as he gently slid himself in the hot bath in the bathing room as a gentle sigh of relief escaped his lips. Arms laying around the rim of the tub as he leaned his neck against the rim and shut his eyes closed as he allowed himself to push the thoughts of qunari and the troubles behind him. **_

_**No sooner did he return home his mother had practically refused to allow him out of her sights until he assured her he was fine and after eating a near banquet she prepared for him to recuperate his strength, he headed for the bathing room and cleaned himself up. **_

_**He was grateful Varric explained what had happened to him to his mother and constantly assured him her son was going to be fine, granted he earned an earful of motherly concern for his son and even mentioning regretting volunteering to be the messenger. Hawke swore he'd make it up to him for putting himself in the fire for his own safety. **_

_**Still before he made it to the bathing room he was visited by Aveline, who as he suspected was already back on her feet despite the guardsmen's worries and even Anders' medical advice was ignored. She told him they managed to find the rest of the formula in a stash house and after properly destroying it concluded that whatever gang that helped the fanatic was no longer a gang as the majority of them accidentally inhaled the formula and went made or left after the disastrous results. **_

_**She also gave the report to the Viscount on Hawke's behalf and as they predicated, he wasn't dancing for joy. An entire district destroyed and countless casualties alone was bad enough but now someone behind the curtains was helping anyone who had a grudge against the qunari. Several complaints had piled up in his office so much Aveline feared they may end up suffocating him if the situation doesn't improve. **_

_**She mentioned sadly Hawke was the only person who would have to relay the information about the events to the Arishok as mentioned numerous time he would have a better chance in going in and out without getting a spear to the gut. Hawke admitted this would have no change on their stance and if nothing else this may end up causing to cut the patience the Arishok had and he feared he may end up doing some drastic. **_

_**Waging war against the city came to mind…**_

_**Still she suggested he'd rest up and prepare for that confrontation soon. He sighed sunk deeper into the water while staring at the ceiling with a look.**_

_**How did he become the solution to what this city needed for all kinds of problems that had nothing to do with him and yet somehow he's the first person to go to? **_

_**It was bad enough he had to endure such trials just to earn the coin to get a part in the expedition for his family and even then it wore on him. Granted there was a sense of goodness when he saved someone and provided a chance for the innocent to have a much better life than what others could give them but that had long lost its appeal to him. **_

_**Now he merely tends to business that would put him at harms reach and those he cares for in peril, all for stupid nobles and grey skinned jackasses who simply fall back on their belief and lay their mistakes beneath his feet and leave it to him to solve. **_

_**Andraste preserve him, he was having thoughts of simply leaving Kirkwall and go back to Ferelden and start a new life for himself. His mother had Gamlen and Carver in this city, so it wouldn't be like he would simply abandon her, not to mention he'd stay in contact with her. **_

_**Yet he found himself torn by this, as thoughts of his friends somehow reminded him why he's still within this trouble infested city of chains. Maybe that's why he hasn't given up and moved on, his friends still need his help and if he was honest he'd be nowhere without them. He could never abandon Fenris with the slavers still hunting him or with Isabela's relic search still going on and with no led. **_

_**Gentle bits of assistance with his friends as they return the favour to by putting up with horse shit the city piled on him with. Not to mention Merrill of all people…**_

_**Opening his eyes as the image of her gentle shy smile slowly warmed his heart as relief and warmth washed through him. He was told by Varric on the way the girl watched him like the bird of his name whenever she wasn't helping Anders or anyone. **_

_**Then as his thoughts went on with Merrill being the topic, gently he tapped his lips as he felt a sense of familiarity on them while he was out. It was vague but he still recalled a certain sensation upon his lips. **_

_**He struggled but between the medicine Anders had given him to put himself out and heal quickly the sensation was like a fog in his mind as he tried to think hard on why it was so familiar to him but nothing returned to him. **_

_**He groaned in annoyance. **_

'_Why does it feel like karma has visited me like a royal kick to the balls__**?', he groaned as he slumped in the tub…**_

_**A/N**_

_**So the end of the Blackpowder incident for now, tensions slowly rising on both ends with Hawke and company being stuck in the middle. **_

_**So one of the readers of this story said that the chapters are a bit shorter and there's not a lot of Hawke and Merrill in these chapters which is a understandable critique given the whole theme of the story and main pairing so thanks to ReSeT23 for pointing that out! **_

_**So with this being the only story I'm gonna work on since I'm having the most enjoyment out of and the best way to develop my skills, I'll be using my two week schedule to help expand the story and make longer with more of my favourite pairing! **_

_**Thanks for reading everyone and have a fantastic and safe day!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Enemies in the dark**_

_**Here was a conversation Hawke had dreaded and awaited eagerly for a long time since all this had started. **_

_**Here they were, himself, Aveline and several guardsmen and women standing there as the Arishok finally addressed them after the mage had sent a letter to speak of what had occurred. Though Hawke insisted he'd be fine alone with his usual party, Aveline stressed after what had occurred nearly a week ago she fears the slim patience of the qunari has grown even thinner. **_

_**So after going over what had happened since their last meeting, needless to say the conversation slowly flowed into the usual stance of the qunari. '**__So I was wrong about our thief__**', he spoke coolly, as if merely amused by this mistake on his end. '**__Looks like it__**', Hawke replied with a shrug. **_

_**The Arishok raised a brow at him as he rested rubbed his temple with his large hand before a weary impatient sigh escaped his lips. '**__They say we were careless with our trap, that this is our fault. Yet even without the saar-quek there would have been death__**', he spoke. No doubt Hawke thought, but the very fact it was their formula alone that caused the casualties to sky rocket was still to be addressed. **_

'_This elf was determined to lay the blame at our feet__**', he spoke. '**__I admire conviction with a focus, but your kind are truly committed to weakness__**'. **_

'_That's a bit of an unfair observation based on the fact don't walk among us__**', Hawke retorted with his arms folding in response to this. '**__Some are committed to weakness but the ones that stand among them are committed to improving themselves__**'. At this the Arishok stared at him with a interested look while several others looked at one another as the mage held the gaze upon the giant before him. **_

'_Do you actually know why she did this? Why she went through all this trouble to pin blame on you__**?', Hawke asked. '**__No, nor does it matter__**', the Arishok responded. At this Hawke's glare only turned darker as he took a step forward despite Aveline's warning. '**__She was angry to see her people lose their culture to join yours__**', he revealed. **_

_**Now was a chance to see if any of this would carry weight to the qunari, or perhaps even give him a more in depth insight to their philosophy and religion. '**__We accept those who submit to the Qun. The weak will always seek out the strong__**', he replied. He then scoffed and sat upright. '**__It doesn't matter. We did not come equipped to indoctrinate. I am here to satisfy a demand you cannot understand__**', he said. **_

_**That arrogance was so visible to Hawke it was as if it was mocking him in his face. Cannot understand? It angered them mage more so then it should have, thoughts leaping back to the amount of misery and death the formula caused, the tears of the now orphaned children and the cries of parents who had to bury their children. **_

_**Fury took hold of Hawke as he clenched his fist, mana slowly surging within him as his eyes bore deep into the Arishok. Every fibre of Hawke's will screamed against his desire to set this man on fire and burn these grey warriors to ash. '**__Is that qunari for "None of your business"? Because given how long you've been here I believe we're owed an explanation on why it's taking a long for a transport__**'. **_

'_It will take as long as needed. There is no ship coming. There is no recuse from duty to the Qun__**', he growled in response as he returned a intense glare to Hawke's own, the mage's only grew darker and more fierce. '**__I am stuck here__**', he glowered. **_

'_Is that right? The Viscount told me otherwise and the supporters of your haters clearly had other interpretations of your longer stay__**', Hawke responded darkly. '**__Let them rot. Filth stole from us. Not now, not saar-quek… years ago__**', the Arishok shot, growling at Hawke. He slowly stood up and took a step forward to Hawke. **_

'_A simple act of greed has bound me. We are all denied Par Vollen until I alone recover what was lost under my command__**!'. Hawke inwardly smirked at this speech, namely because for the first time since he ever meet this man, he finally displayed an emotion that was very common for people of his. **_

_**Anger. **_

'_That is why this elf and her shadows are unimportant. That is why I do not simply walk from this pustule of a city__**!', he shouted. Even without looking Hawke could see the guards shift uncomfortable while Aveline was slowly gripping her sword in case things would finally go south. Yet Hawke stood there with unwavering resolve and a strong sense of victory over him, a strange thing sure but the very fact the Arishok finally showed how little of patience he had left was interesting for him. **_

_**He turned his back on them as the tensions rose in his shoulders, fists clenched in barely contained rage and the loath for this city was showing more and more on him. '**__Fixing your mess is not a demand of the Qun__**!', he roared. Hawke's glare intensified as that sense of victory was replaced by anger alone and now his hate grew for the qunari rose. **_

_**The Arishok turned on them and the true emotion had come out. **_

'_AND YOU SHOULD ALL BE GRATEFUL__**!'. **_

_**His voice shook off the walls of the compound as several of the guards actually drew their weapons in defence while the qunari soldiers grabbed for their spears. Aveline herself drew her weapons while Hawke simply stood there, hands beside him and mana still barely visible to those without magic. **_

_**The giant stared down at the mage in fury as Hawke's gaze remained undaunted, even unfazed by this outburst of fury. Aveline watched him carefully in both nervousness and worry, waiting for him to act or do anything really. **_

_**Instead however, Hawke spoke. **_

'_Fixing…our mess__**?', Hawked spoke calmly. At this all eyes fell upon him, the lack of anger and fury in his tone despite being the centre of the Arishok's anger. Even the commander's fury subsided when he watched as Hawke spoke. **_

'_You say that what happened in that in that alley way, the elf and her shadows, was our mess__**', Hawke said. He faced the Arishok coolly as he took a step forward, earning the attention of the soldiers and spearmen above him. '**__You said that the formula was yours, but now that was stolen from you, it was no longer your concern__**'. **_

_**Standing at the bottom of the steps, the mage faced the giant. '**__So if I created a formula, that for example, turned all of your men into brainless flesh eaters that tore apart your people back in Par Vollen and told you: "It was stolen from me, its not my problem anymore", you'd accept it without complaints__**?', he asked.**_

_**Several of the qunari faced one another as even the guardsman looked at one another in confusion where's Aveline slowly approached Hawke knowing where this was going and dreading the end result. '**__You don't like this city, you don't walk among the people here…so you haven't seen the result of your formula__**'. **_

_**Then, Aveline's fears were confirmed. **_

_**Flames circled around Hawke until it they erected themselves up around him like a barrier as his hair floated among the air. His gentle blue eyes burned with rage as he pointed at the Arishok and the fury that rivalled a demon has surfaced from his vocal cords. **_

'_COUNTLESS LIVES WERE LOST AND RUINED BECAUSE OF YOUR DESIGN! INNOCENT PEOPLE HAVE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU! AND HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO SAY "FIX YOUR MESS__**!"', he roared as the fires grew along with his rage. Never had he felt this enraged before, never had he seen such disregard for the consequences of their actions. '**__You say that women is unimportant, yet it was because of you she did this! Those shadows that aren't worth your time are going to bring more down on you and sooner or later people will take up arms and attack__**!'. **_

'_You may hate this city, but so long as you reside here, choice or not, you should damn well TAKE responsibility for your work__**!', he shouted. Everyone bar Aveline stood there, gently stepping backwards as his rage grew, even the qunari were hesitant to even raise their spears at him. The two opposites stared down at each other, the cooled head of the Arishok against the enraged Hawke as the flames gave him somewhat of a demonic look. **_

_**Slowly though, the mage's flames faded as his aura vanished as he took a deep breath through his nose. His eyes hadn't lost the fire though yet they were more contained compared to earlier. '**__I think we're done here__**', Hawke spoke. He turned and headed for the exit, passing Aveline without so much as a word while the Arishok watched him go. **_

_**Aveline had never seen Hawke explode like this, sure she saw him get angry but this was a whole new level of…disconcerting. Regardless she moved her men out and bid the Arishok a good day. **_

_**On the way back, she managed to catch up to him just as he stormed up the steps back to Lowtown, stopping him just halfway up. '**__Hawke, back there__**', she started before he stopped and turned to her. '**__Don't__**', he stated. The two friends stared down at each other, one with concern for her friend and one with guilt and shame in his. The latter looked away as he let a deep breath before he took a seat on the steps. **_

'_Probably have just stirred the hornets' nest huh__**?', he asked as Aveline took a seat beside him. '**__Most likely__**', she replied. Hawke groaned as he leaned back and stared forward to the sea beyond the docks as the sun was slowly setting. '**__The Viscount won't be able to help will he__**?', he inquired. Aveline sighed in response with a rubbing of her temple. '**__Afraid not…between the complaints from the nobles and the growing concerns of the qunari, he's already up the walls__**', she explained. **_

_**Needless to say the reports Aveline gave the Viscount based on the incident, did not help his situation. He was already pummelled by several families who were waiting for compensation and now he was putting up with severely angry families who lost loved ones and the damages to their own homes. Plus the casualties among the guardsmen didn't alleviate the stress and given what happened some even resigned. **_

'_So we have a bunch of people who take their hate for the qunari to the extreme and cause trouble that ultimately results in casualties of innocent bystanders__**', Hawke said with a grunt. '**__That's about it. And unfortunately for us we have neither clue nor even an inclination as to who would be brave enough to do this__**', the guard captain explained. '**__Most of my men, the ones who didn't resign, have been investigating groups that would have the man power or resources to do this but most of them have turned up empty__**'. **_

'_So we're on our own__**', Hawke summed up. '**__Sadly so__**'. The mage sighed as he stared at the ocean, annoyance on his face. Aveline looked at him as he leaned against the stairs, laying back like a an actual chair. Her thoughts went back to the argument earlier, the sheer rage Hawke displayed that very moment was the angriest she had ever seen him. Even back in the early days with all the frustration and stress to save up for the coin to join the expedition, he never lost his cool and took everything in stride. **_

_**Though, she recalled Merrill saying to her once, or rather asked, if Hawke was ever angry. It didn't take much for the guardswoman to put together the elf had seen him angry and judging by how fierce it was earlier, she was grateful for the very calm head the maker gave the mage. Yet now he looked more drained than anything else. '**__Something else on your mind__**?', she asked. '**__Will you hate me if I tell you I'm sick of the fact people seem to think I'm the problem solver__**?', he asked. **_

_**She raised a brow at this before he sat up properly and looked at her. '**__I worked myself to the bone, put you and the others in danger constantly to scrounge up the coin and after that, I was hoping that would be the end of it__**', he explained. '**__But now, suddenly the people who ignored and insulted me and the rest, need me to solve their problems, solve crimes and fight__**'. **_

_**Aveline didn't bother hiding her surprised look. Granted she knew Hawke had little tolerance for nobles who seemingly have nothing better to do but complain about…well everything, but she never knew he was sick of helping people. Sure it was trying and tiring, but the fact he managed to help so many and even helped improve their lives was something she thought he'd be happy with. **_

'_Never thought I'd hear you complain about being the hero__**', she said. At the mention of "hero", Hawke groaned loudly and looked ready to tumble down the stairs. '**__I'm sure by now "hero" is Marcher for "Babysitter" by this point__**', he replied. He placed his chin in his hand as he stared down the steps. '**__…Ever since I've got here Ave, its either help this person, go kill that person, procure something or solve a city problem that could shake the foundations__**', he said. **_

'_I did all that to make sure I can provide for my family…well my mother by now. When I finally managed to get a status where I don't have to worry about being caught by templars Ii was thinking of giving up the adventuring but…__**'. '**__Everyone's always asking for your help__**', Aveline summarised with an understanding look. '**__Exactly__**'. **_

_**From day one, even as a noble, Hawke couldn't give up entirely on adventures. He still wanted to help Isabela find whatever the relic was or where it could be while also keeping an eye on any slavers within the area for Fenris' sake and of course getting into troubles with Merrill whenever she and he go on their ventures for herbs and plants. Difference was things like this and the whole missing women thing with Emeric. **_

_**Of course he wanted to help Emeric since he knew the templar and the killer was dangerous enough to warrant outside help, plus he's already had experience for this sort've work. But when things like the qunari these days, he felt like this wasn't his problem anymore. Now though no doubt he's under someone's eyes and given how he managed to put an end to the chaos, maker knows what those people will do next. **_

'_And now no doubt someone is going to see me as a threat to their grand master plan__**', he said. '**__And if I'm not going to be their target, someone else will__**'. '**__You really think they'll try to attack you? A highly known noble man__**?', Aveline asked. '**__Hasn't stopped people before, remember when that gang attacked me in the open__**?'. '**__…Fair point__**'. **_

'_Or at worst, they'll go for someone like Merrill or Anders, two apostates and one of them being an elf? Practically easy prey__**', he stressed. Aveline placed a comforting hand on his shoulder with an understanding look. '**__If it helps, I could have a few guards patrol around Darktown for Anders, and even add one or two extras for Lowtown__**', she offered. '**__Given how little remained after the gas Ave, I wouldn't suggest it__**', he reminded. '**__Sadly even if that wasn't the case Anders wouldn't be thrilled with having a patrol of guards all over the place__**'. **_

'_Right…rebel mage, forgot that__**'. **_

'_And the elves won't be happy having more guards around the place, unless you've gotten rid of their prejudice against elves__**', Hawke added. '**__…Nope…still working on that__**', she replied with a small groan. Still, as Hawke pondered on how he could keep his companions safe from the blades in the dark, Aveline herself looked at the ocean in defeat. **_

_**Then, just as ideas were slowly forming in their heads, they heard a shriek. **_

_**From the Alienage…**_

_**Earlier: Hanged Man**_

'_I'm telling you guys, it was that big__**!', Isabela insisted. '**__No it wasn't__**', Anders replied with a groan. '**__You don't know that! You weren't there__**!', Reks butted in with a stupid grin on his face. '**__Yes he was Chuckles__**', Varric quipped. '**__Unless you've got some sort've elven healing skin, I'm sure he was the guy who patched you up__**'. **_

_**Merrill smiled as the banter between the group was escalating to heavy debates based on the size of a dragon she was sure Hawke hadn't fought…yet. Isabela and Reks were both exaggerating with the equal amount of bull that nearly rivalled Varric's skill at bull shitting his stories while Anders being the drippy mage he was known for was blasting holes in their stories. Fenris seemed less interested in the stories while Sebastian was being the very polite man that the group knew him for was merely listening to the banter with a kind smile. **_

'_You were knocked out sparkle fingers, you didn't see the dragon__**!', Isabela argued while Varric chuckled in response. '**__Yes by the dragon…which he saw Rivaini__**', he added. She glared at the dwarf who was still shuffling the cards as Reks eventually surrendered his argument and picked up his near empty tankard. '**__You two should just stick with thieving and fighting__**', Fenris struck with his usual wit, even earning chuckles from the others at the two amateur story tellers expenses.**_

'_Whose grabbing the next round__**?', Reks asked. '**__You're turn Kitten__**', Isabela chimed as she pushed her empty tankard towards the elf. '**__But I went already__**…', Merrill pouted in response when all the tankards were slowly piling up near her. When all eyes fell on her, she sighed in defeat and picked up the tray, placing each of them on it and headed for the counter to replenish the drinks.**_

_**Serving girl was sort've a new thing Merrill was recently in charge of ever since…well if she was honest she's been the alcohol provider from day one. Placing the tray on the counter and ordering the drinks, the elf merely awaited for the drinks to arrive and return back to the small banter of the party. Still her eyes fell upon the entrance of the tavern, hoping to see Hawke show up soon. She was anxious already that he had to report to the assuming ungrateful qunari leader, but the fact he had to have an armed guard escort didn't exactly put her at ease. **_

_**Still he, as Anders assured, was back to full strength and with Aveline by his side she was almost certain he'd return safely. She picked up her tray of drinks as she carefully navigated her way to the group carefully evading the humans that were either drunk and stumbling or just the kind she was used to. **_

_**The very rude and obnoxious kind that would bump into her and somehow in some bull way blame her and it was somehow her fault. **_

_**Anyways, she placed the tray down on the table and looked out the window above to see the moon light shine through the window. '**__I think I'm going to head home everyone__**', she said picking her staff and wrapping her scarf around her neck. '**__Heading back already Kitten__**?', Isabela asked. '**__Yes I've got an early start tomorrow so need all the sleep I can get, good night__**', she said as she headed for the door with a small wave to the others and receiving some farewells and grunts. **_

_**As the elf headed out the door, another followed…**_

_**Alienage**_

_**Humming to herself, Merrill walked down the steps that led into the slums of the Alienage. She saw only a handful of elves were still out of their homes, some partying and others merely closing up their stalls. She knew a few of the partying ones and one or two of the shop, having socializing with them after the urging of Hawke to make friends that didn't drag her own adventures.**_

_**Boring, but safe he once told her. **_

_**She gave a few of them a wave and even stopped for a few minutes to chat them up before she headed for her door while shuffling through her pockets for her keys. Gently she hummed as she pulled out the bronze key, but then, she froze. **_

_**She felt something cold in her side, a sudden numbness took hold her body as she dropped her keys. Slowly her eyes fell down to see blood drip from behind her and the sense of hot liquid ran down her lower back. A shriek of terror ran in her ears as suddenly by impulse(and a quick reminder of Isabela's lessons) she slammed her head backwards and felt it hitting a skull. She was certain she hit a nose and lip, the cold vanished as she fell backwards. **_

_**She looked up to see a masked stranger with a bloody dagger in their hand while a hand upon their face, blood escaping between their fingers. A single elf behind the masked bandit was crying out for the guards. Merrill crawled herself away from the stranger when they removed their hand from their face and she feared they intended to finish the job. **_

_**However, before they could make their move on the poor elf, she heard the guardsmen. Behind the bandit were two guardsmen running down the stairs towards him, brandishing their swords. The bandit quickly ran to the left and leapt off the ledge and into Darktown. One guard checked for the bandit while the other tended to Merrill. **_

'_Hang on ma'am__**!', he said, checking on the wound. Merrill tried to keep her eyes open but she could feel the blood escaping her body. She had never felt so cold as her vision went blurry and the voices became muffled as her slowly slipped into darkness, with a single thought murmured in her mind…**_

"_Isaac__**"…**_

_**Present**_

'_That came from the Alienage__**!', Aveline said as the two stood up after hearing the shriek of terror. '**__Come on__**!', she said as they quickly sprinted towards the location. **_

_**Quickly they arrived at the neighbourhood, upon arrival they saw several elves gathered around outside Merrill's house, one guardsman was questioning a few elves while the other was trying keep the clam among them. However before Aveline could call the guards, Hawke sprinted towards Merrill's house, terror racing through him as a dark idea of the victim. **_

_**Pushing through the crowd Hawke's eyes widened in sheer terror when he saw the victim in a pool of blood slowly forming around her. Merrill simply laid there as the guard tried to keep people away from her while Hawke fell towards her and grabbed her shoulders. Terror shook him as he felt tears wetting his eyes. "**__Please…please Maker…don't take her from__**", he silently pleaded as he shook her. '**__Merrill, Merrill please wake up__**', he pleaded. **_

_**He placed two fingers on her neck, hoping to find a pulse, any pulse. **_

_**The Maker smiled on him as he felt a gently weak pulse from her. Quickly he lifted her up just as Aveline managed to get through the crowd as well. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Merrill but before she could inquire on what happened, Hawke kicked open the elf's door. '**__Get Anders! I need to close up the wound before she bleeds to death__**!', he shouted quickly running inside.**_

_**Quickly Hawke placed Merrill on her bed as he gently rolled her on her side, finding the bloody spot and after moving the clothing to get a clear view of the wound. Atisha quickly leapt on the bed near her mistress, meowing in worry as she pawed at her cheeks as Hawke started to chant a spell and started to try and close up her wound. '**__Just hold on Merrill…just stay with me__**', he begged as he slowly closed the deep wound. Atisha meowed in fear, gently pawing her mistress's nose in a vain attempt to get her to open her eyes. **_

_**The wound was slowly closing up as Hawke did all he could to stop the bleeding until Anders had arrived with Aveline in tow, a satchel of medicine and herbs to help. Upon inspecting the near close wound, Anders had found a small trace of venom within it and thanks to Hawke's healing, while not as powerful, he slowed down the venom before it could enter the elf's blood stream and put an end to her. **_

_**Aveline had told Hawke the guards saw a shadowy figure had attacked her before she entered her home. According to their reports they believe that based on height and structure, the attacker was a human male but unfortunately that was all they managed to deduce, as they were unable to find the assailant's weapon nor were unable to track him down. **_

_**Anders needed space and asked everyone to leave the room while he tended to the elf, while Aveline posted several guards outside the elf's home and a few to investigate the slums for this person. The rest of the party agreed to join the search with Varric using his spy network and Reks' connections with the elves in Darktown. Hawke simply refused to leave Merrill's home until Anders was done with her. **_

_**Atisha laying on his lap with her tail wrapped around herself in worry for her mistress as the mage gently stroked her back in an attempt to soothe her own worries as well as his own. The white cat purred softly in content yet she would occasionally tilt her head to Merrill's bed room , in hopes of Anders exiting the room and saying she'll be fine. **_

_**All the while, Hawke leaned against the back of the couch in worry mixed with thought as he thought heavily on who would try and attack Merrill, yet none of their enemies, if they had any, would be brave enough to attack them nor did they have cause to. Then he remembered the fanatic's words before she died, the ones from his people. **_

_**Were the humans who helped that elf taking the offensive now? **_

_**It worried him that not only did he make himself a target for them but now his company would be in danger if they couldn't get to him. Cleary they thought it through when choosing who'd be a perfect target, an elf would go unnoticed nor would anyone give two thoughts about an murdered elf. Yet it only deepened his regret for aiding the Viscount in the qunari mess, now he would be considered a threat. **_

_**And the people he loved were the ones who paid the price for his meddling…**_

_**Darktown**_

'_Another wall__**', Reks groaned as he and Sebastian walked down the alley, brushing past several other residents of Darktown. '**__This man seemed to know what he was doing, and the fact he could vanish within the slums shows previous experience__**', the prince added. '**__Not helping our search Seb__**', the elf replied with a groan. **_

_**The prince chuckled in response to the nickname as he turned his gaze forward as the two climbed the steps to the lift back to Lowtown. They've already searched through the more rougher sections of this slum, the one where you could find all the gangs Kirkwall had to offer, but much as they expected none had seen this man. Granted a few weren't willing to rat out their workers but after a quick shortening of numbers by Reks, they sung like a loosed lipped bard. With this section off the list the two agreed to head back and give Aveline their report and try again tomorrow in the other sections. **_

'_I… am sorry about Merrill__**', Sebastian apologized as they stopped to await for the lift to descend to them. Reks turned to him with an odd look, brows raised as the prince looked away awkwardly. '**__You say that like she's passed away__**', Reks commented. '**__I didn't mean it like that, but the wound was…devastating according to Anders__**'. **_

_**Reks didn't want to think heavily on this, well aware his sister was truly blessed by whatever gods they had watching over her, for Anders told them the blade just missed both her vitals and spinal cord. Still she had lost a dangerous amount of blood, which didn't bode well for a blood mage of all sorts. As the wooden platform descended from above, the moon light beaming down upon them however Reks saw pieces of the light were being blocked from behind him. **_

_**Noticing his left shoulder was highlighted by the moonlight while his right was not, the elf carefully moved his eyes behind him to see a silhouette in the darkness above him. Once the platform touched the ground, Reks slowly reached for the sword strapped to his back while Sebastian walked upon the lift. **_

_**The moon light shined on his right shoulder…**_

_**Quickly the elf spun with sword in hand and by a sliver of luck managed to swing the blade to sever the hand of his attacker. The man screamed in agony as he crashed into the ground as Reks sidestepped from his attacker's lunge. Before he could get up, Reks planted his foot on his neck, getting his attention and with a quick nod from Sebastian, aiming his bow at the attacker's masked face, the elf gently placed the blade at the shadow man's chest. **_

'_Going to go out on a guess and say you're the man who attacked the elf in the Alienage__**', he spoke coolly yet dangerously. The man shook in fear as through the mask Reks could see a set of grey blue eyes alit with terror. '**__Who hired you? Who wanted that elf dead__**?', Reks interrogated. '**__Y-Y-You think I'll talk? After you cutting my sodding hand off__**!?', the man demanded. **_

_**Quickly Reks dropped his sword and grabbed the man by the collar of his tunic, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall, hard. With a grunt of pain, Reks' snarled in his face while keeping a hand strongly around his neck. '**__I'll take your other hand if you keep stone walling me! WHO HIRED YOU__**!?', roared the white elf with such fury even Sebastian was taken aback by it. The masked man shook before a small white envelope dropped from his pocket. **_

_**Sebastian picked it up and tore open it to find a letter… **_

'_Reks__**', he said, horror written all over his face. The elf kneed the man in the gut and with a swift head slamming, knocked him out and tossed him aside. The elf approached the human who gave him a view of the letter. After a quick survey of the paper, his own widened in shock. **_

'_This isn't good__**', he said. **_

_**The Grand Cleric's seal was printed on the end of the paper…**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Zealot Mothers**_

_**To say things have gotten worse would be an understatement.**_

_**The party with the exclusion of Hawke and Merrill all gathered at the Hanged Man in Varric's room, the letter Reks and Sebastian managed to obtain from Merrill's attacker, laid upon the table for all to see and gawk at. **_

'_I can't believe this__**', Aveline groaned as she stared at the letter in disbelief and frustration as Varric pushed her tankard towards her. '**__Between the qunari and these wannabe terrorists, the chantry is now thrown into the mix__**…'. '**__What do you think they'll throw in next? Slavers? Blood Mages? Darkspawn__**?', Isabela added with a stupid smile on her face. Aveline glared at her with an intensity and a promise of harm if any of those suggestions came true as the pirate merely shrugged in response to her glare. **_

'_Does the chantry have that much hate for the qunari? Granted they're no one's favourite culture at the moment but aiding terrorist elves is a bit of a stretch__**', Reks asked as he took a swig of his tankard. '**__The Grand Cleric would never sign off to such acts! Elthina is not that sort of woman__**!', Sebastian defended strongly. '**__Who ever said it was the Grand Cleric? If someone even saw her seal they could possibly mimic her seal__**', Fenris suggested. **_

_**The group had been informed earlier about this with the exception of Hawke at the moment. After an hour of threatening and interrogating the attacker, Reks and Sebastian returned with the information based on the attackers and the thieves. Hawke was still out of the loop though, and though the party wanted to speak to him about this Aveline strongly suggested they deal with this themselves. **_

_**After her chat with the former, she worried that more added to his already overflowing plate would probably do him in. It also didn't help that it involved the chantry. Although there were some disagreements there and here, everyone conceded in the end and agreed this would be something they'd deal with while Hawke tends to Merrill. '**__So where do we start__**?', Anders asked. **_

'_We'll need to question the Grand Cleric for starters, even if she's innocent this needs to be brought to her__**', Aveline stated. '**__But the Viscount has requested an update on the Arishok situation__**'. '**__Then I'll speak with Elthina and with luck we'll find out who's been abusing the seal__**', the prince said as he got up from his seat. **_

'_I'll go with you, if someone catches on we know about the seal then they may try again with back up__**', Reks offered after finishing his drink. '**__No one goes alone until we deal with this, which means everyone else free will be with me__**', Aveline said warningly. '**__So much for our day off…__**', Isabela sighed. **_

'_Let's get a move on then, the sooner we deal with this the less bull Hawke's gonna put up with later__**', Varric said as everyone picked up their gear and followed Aveline outside of the tavern, their goal set. **_

_**It was also time for their leader to take a breather.**_

_**Chantry**_

_**The chantry had never had a more sadder atmosphere than in the past three years until this day, as the prince entered this holy place after a quick blessing. The halls were lifted by the choirs of the nuns and sisters who sung for the early departed citizens of Kirkwall, many families, friends and companions were filling this place as they tended to their weeping party. Sebastian passed by many mourners, often blessing them and offering his sympathise to their lost ones. **_

_**He found Elthina bowing to the prophet Andraste's statue, a gentle prayer was being whispered he guessed by the movement of her lips. Upon reaching the top of the of the small flight of stairs, the cleric turned to him as he gave her a kind and respectful bow to her. '**__Greetings your grace__**', he spoke with a hand place on his chest with a bow. **_

'_It is good to see you walk the halls of the chantry again Sebastian, I haven't seen you here for quite some time__**', the holy lady spoke in her usual tone. He turned to see Reks merely stand against the wall in silence, obviously silently stating he'll keep watch for anyone out of place, while the prince turned to the cleric. '**__Serah Hawke has kept me busy your grace, for the better I assure you__**'. Lifting his head to see her, he stood up properly while pulling out the evidence he collected with Reks. '**__I heard you were part of the qunari incident that took place in Lowtown recently__**', she said. **_

'_Yes your grace, and it is why I have come to speak to you. There is something you need to see__**', he said with a worried look on his face as he handed her the letter. With her grey brow raised Elthina gently took the letter and gave it a quick read before her eyes fell upon the holy seal. '**__Where did you get this child__**?', she gasped. '**__On a man who attempted to take the life of a companion of Hawke, myself and another had caught this man and found this upon him__**', he explained. **_

'_He was also part of the organization that helped the elven woman who stole the formula__**', he added. '**__The same who killed all those people in Lowtown__**?', she asked. '**__The very same your grace, and we fear that someone in the chantry has been abusing your seal to further the chaos and disturb the peace between the people and qunari__**', Sebastian said. **_

_**The cleric gave a weary sigh in response to this before she gestured the stairs. The two climbed these steps while the other sisters of the chantry tended to the mourning. '**__This is a grave matter Sebastian, and you believe it is someone within our very home that would do such a thing__**?' she asked the archer. '**__I don't want to believe it, but who else could know the seal of the Grand Cleric outside of the chantry__**?', the prince added wisely. '**__…A very good observation__**', relented the cleric. **_

'_The trouble is child I cannot even think of a person within our flock who knows what the seal looks like except you__**', she said as they entered her study. '**__Please your grace, you must think. Someone is adding more tension to this city and it may end up causing a war__**', he urged strongly. '**__Think, who do you know has more disdain for the qunari than anyone else in this place__**?'. **_

_**As the cleric placed the letter upon the table, her brow furrowed in concentration, she turned to him. '**__A new mother…she was a sister but has risen to the position of mother. There have been rumours of her association of the qunari in the past but we found no evidence__**', she said slowly. **_

'_Mother Petrice__**'.**_

_**Viscount's Keep**_

'_Maker's holy danglers, is it always this crowded__**?', Isabela complained as she tried to move past the large crowd of nobles in the main room of the keep**__. __**Aveline would responded to her if she herself wasn't so busy trying to resist the urge to shove the complaining nobles aside and/or knock them out just to even take a step without bumping into a noble. **_

_**The entire keep was near to bursting with nobles who had voiced the same complaint as the previous ones, but this time there were commoners who had suffered greatly under the qunari's designs. Aveline and her guards were being stretched thin because of this, half of them were guarding the keep from riots occurring, brawls caused by the two opposite social classes and the occasional removal of a certain individual who drew a knife. **_

'_OUCH! Hey! Dwarf walking here__**!', Varric voiced his frustration as he pushed a noble who rudely shoved the dwarf into a pillar. '**__If I see so much as a scratch on my Bianca there'll be hell to pay__**'. Fenris on the other hand fared better than everyone else, in fact he was awaiting for the party atop of the second flight of stairs that were outside of the Viscount's very office. If Aveline had to venture a guess, the scowl may have had a part in his weaving through the ocean of people. **_

_**After passing through them with surprising restraint on the less patient members, they reached the top of the stairs where seneschal Bran awaited for them while staying off the more persistent nobles who were sternly demanding for an audience with the Viscount. '**__Guard-Captain__**', he greeted sourly when his gaze fell upon the other lesser higher social classes, particularly the elf and pirate. '**__Where is Serah Hawke__**?', he inquired. **_

'_Occupied at the moment, I'm here to give the report on his behalf__**', she replied. Bran's eyes gave them the less than impressed look that the entire group were used to before Aveline walked past him and entered the office, irking the other nobles who resumed their complaints while the other members of her party awaited outside. **_

_**Before she could even knock, the door slammed opened and storming out of the office was Saemus, his son. From the brief moment upon seeing his blue eyes she saw frustration and anger in them, possibly relating to the dealings of the qunari once more. Once he was out of the office and sight, she entered the Viscount's office. **_

_**The man in question stood over his desk with several papers scattered around it, opened and unopened letters all over it. She saw the lines on his forehead, the sleepless nights clear under his eyes and if she was bold enough, she would even say he looked older than last time she saw him. '**__I can only imagine the guard-captain herself is here to bring only more bad news__**?', he asked. **_

'_Yes, and I'm afraid it's relating to the gas back in Lowtown__**', she explained. '**__Maker forgive me, I've heard enough of it by this point…__**', he groaned as he pinched the bridge between his nose. '**__I understand, however we may have a lead on the ones who committed the crime__**'. Upon hearing this, the Viscount looked at her with a relived look as she begun explaining what had occurred between Hawke and the Arishok along with the attacker and the chantry seal. **_

_**Outside the office the rest of the party awaited in the barracks for Aveline to finish the report and then move to meet up with Reks and Sebastian. '**__You guys really think the chantry would have anyone who'd be ballsy enough to instigate a fight between Kirkwall and the qunari__**?', Isabela asked while admiring her boots, often clicking her lips when she spotted dirt on the tip. '**__Starting a war upon an entire race that may be reduced to poverty with little to no knowledge on their history? Hasn't stopped them before__**', Anders stated while gaining a glare from Fenris. **_

_**Before the elf could retort with a harsh jab at mages, Varric stood up. '**__As fun as sitting around in a place filled with self-important whiny brats, I think I'll head over to the Alienage and check up on Daisy and Hawke__**', he exclaimed as he headed for the steps. '**__Hang on swaggerlicious, Lady Manhands said no going alone__**', Isabela said. '**__Take spike over there__**'. **_

'_Wait why am I going__**?', Fenris asked. '**__Because no one's gonna question why a dwarf and an elf are walking in Lowtown together__**, he said. Fenris looked at him while opening his mouth to argue but then let out a sigh of relent and proceeded to follow the dwarf. '**__Stay safe__**', Anders said as he leaned against the wall while the two headed up the steps. **_

'_Tell the couple-to-be we said hi__**!', Isabela teased as they turned around the corner. She heard a chuckle from Varric while hearing a disgusted groan from Fenris. The pirate leaned against the door to Aveline's office in wait, going against the urge to snoop around her office knowing she'd find nought but boring documents. She looked at Anders who was giving her a look. **_

'_Like what you see there Andy__**?', she asked with a flirty smirk. He scoffed in response with a dismissing wave of his hand. '**__Don't flatter yourself, nothing half of Kirkwall hasn't seen__**', he replied harshly. '**__And sadly you're not one of them__**', she teased. '**__So what's up your arse__**?'. **_

'_Hawke and Merrill__**', he started. '**__It's a bad idea__**'. Isabela pouted at the mage while crossing her arms below her chest. '**__I think their darling together__**', she defended. '**__She's a blood mage, and she's consorting with demons with the naivety of a six year old__**', he argued. Isabela rolled her eyes at this, she couldn't tell if this was Anders or that stick in the mud Justice talking to her whenever it came to magic or demons or whatever fade stuff she ignored. **_

'_She'll hurt him, and you know she'll never pick him over her demon__**', Anders sternly replied. '**__Oh come on the most harm she'll do to him is give him a frown or pout__**', Isabela said. '**__Sides you've seen the looks she gives him when she thinks no one's looking. It's like a little kitty looking up at a sexy cat__**~', she explained with a grin. **_

'…_And now you've put the image of kittens rutting with cats in my brain, thanks__**', Anders replied with disgusted look. '**__Need a little creativity in there Andy, refreshing from mages and justice and all that__**', she teased. He grumbled in response as he slumped against the wall in frustration and stared at the stairs while Isabela, smirking in her victory, sat down against the wall and awaited for Ave to return. **_

"_She's nothing like that…she deserves to be happy__**", she reminded herself. **_

_**Lowtown**_

'_So on a scale of one to ten, how much worse do you think this is about to get__**?', Varric asked his traveling companion. '**__I think it'll be far above a ten if I'm honest__**', the elf replied as they walked through the empty dark streets of Lowtown just after climbing down the stairs to the section. '**__*Sigh* Probably right there__**'. **_

_**Fenris heard the dwarf humming the song again, the one that related to that impressive crossbow's origins. He rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to try and get him to ask about the crossbow but the elf was not only disinterested in the past of a piece of weaponry but he remembered Merrill asking that once and after refusing to tell her, she whined that she wanted to know even more which turned out to be what the dwarf wanted. **_

_**He was too clever for his own good the elf thought. **_

'_So have you given any thought to the job offer__**?', Varric said with a carefree smirk on his face. '**__No__**', Fenris responded in his usual dismissive tone. '**__Just saying Broody it could do wonders, being a mercenary__**', the dwarf suggested. '**__And being your bodyguard counts as mercenary work as opposed to "meat shield" from the other members of the merchants guild__**?', the elf questioned with a raised eyebrow. '**__I'd be a good employer to you, I'd even pay you__**'. **_

'_I'm sure__**', Fenris responded. Varric sighed in reply as he threw his hands up in defeat as they resumed their walk through the streets, just passing by Gamlen's house. The faint smell of cabbage was dense as usual as the elf resisted the urge to gag at the stench, why do people eat that filth so often was beyond him. **_

_**Then he stopped walking. **_

'_What's wrong Broody__**?', Varric asked noticing the elf looking around slowly. Before Fenris could respond, just from the corner of his upper left he saw a glint of light slowly rising above, aimed at Varric. '**__MOVE__**!', he cried. **_

_**Varric quickly rolled to the side just as an arrow pierced the ground where he originally stood. Fenris drew his own blade but suddenly felt an arrow pierce his right leg. Growling at the blasted thing he tore it out and bared his teeth against the bandits that seemed to have poured out from the corners of the darkness of the town. **_

_**The elf raised his weapon but strangely enough his sword felt twice as heavier than usual and his vision was blurry and his movement sluggish. He looked at his leg; realization hit him like a punch to the face as he lost the feeling in his arms as the sword fell to the ground with a thud. **_

_**He fell to the side as his vision went even more blurry, the sounds became distant and disorientated. Through the blurs he saw Varric still picking off one man after the other before the elf's eyes closed against his will. **_

_**He was captured once more…**_

_**Merrill's Home**_

_**Gently Merrill petted her little housemate as Atisha would rub herself into her mistress' palm. Purring with approval and meowing in delight with the feeling of her fingers scratching her neck, Atisha was as happy as a kitten smothered in catnip. '**__I hope you behaved for Hawke while I was sleeping darling__**', Merrill asked softly as the kitten mewled. **_

'_The occasional scratch of my nose and nibble of my finger, nothing to punish her for__**', the human responded as he tossed out the bloody bandages. At this Merrill gave her kitten the wagging finger in disapproval. '**__Atisha, you naughty kitty cat, you're not ment to bite Hawke's fingers__**', the elf chastised. **_

_**The kitten meowed in response to this. '**__I don't care if he was rubbing your head, your teeth are sharper than you think young lady__**', the elf lectured. The cat scratched her ears in response to this lecture and then licked her leg. '**__Oh don't you try and act non-chalant of it. Nibble Hawke's fingers again and I'll deny you sweet milks for a month__**!', warned the elf. **_

_**During the exchange Hawke was smiling from ear to ear as he watched Merrill scold her cat like a mother to a daughter would after the child misbehaved for a baby sitter. It was an interesting sight to behold and it placed warmth within in him. Something he needed after recent events and given all the stress and pain the whole situation had been giving them these past few weeks. Merrill, with the help of Hawke's magic and Anders' medicine, recovered at a rather faster rate than usual and she was back on her feet in no time flat. **_

_**Though hesitant to allow her to resume her adventures with him, Hawke was reminded strongly of the many times he was wounded and he was back to adventuring as if nothing had happened. '**__I'm sure Atisha's very sorry for nibbling my fingers Merrill__**', he assured as he carried two mugs of tea in her room. '**__No she isn't, she's giving me that Isabela smirk, the one that says "What are you gonna do about it__**"', she replied. **_

_**Hawke placed the mug down on the lamp table near Merrill's bed as he looked at the cat, to his surprise she was giving that smirk. '**__And people wonder why I'm a dog person__**', he retorted with a smile small as he sat down on the bed near her while the cat was still smirking at the two. '**__You should remember that this was the man who also delivered you to me years ago__**', the elf reminded with a gentle prod to her baby's noggin. In response the cat mewled and waved her paw against the finger, hating when Merrill prodded her small skull. **_

'_What do you think the others are up to__**?', Merrill asked while resuming her petting of the mischief ridden cat. '**__I haven't the foggiest idea, Isabela said something about meddling in affairs but it could be anything with that woman__**', Hawke responded with a chuckle. '**__I'm thinking of picking up some groceries for home in the market, feel up for a little safe venture__**?', he offered. **_

'_That sounds nice, I need to pick up some milk for Atisha anyways__**', she agreed as she finished her tea and placed her cat upon the bed, giggling at the perking up ears of said cat. '**__Fantastic__**', the human replied. **_

_**Heading out, the two mages with coin in their purses spoke about the popular topic among the group these days which was who made the best shots in the group, Isabela's Rivain Poison or Varric's Orzammar Lava. **_

_**They all agreed both names sounded horrible and more threatening than desirable drinks sure but the taste was mana from the heavens. '**__Do you think the stalls will still be open though__**?', Merrill asked noticing the night sky above. '**__Lara's always open at night trust me__**', he assured. '**__It helps that she always has a proper store and without the completion during the day__**'. Nodding in understanding and already making a mental list for the things she needed to buy, the elf quietly hummed as they climbed the steps leading outside of the Alienage and decided to cut the corner around Gamlen's house. **_

_**Then just as Hawke was about to go further on about the store, Merrill's eyes fell upon something. A great sword that looked all too familiar to the elf. '**__Hawke__**', she said, placing a hand on Hawke's stomach, halting his walk and silencing his speech. Curious the human followed her gaze to the sword, eyes widened in shock. **_

'_Isn't that Fenris' sword__**?', she asked worriedly as Hawke approached the blade. Lifting it up with some difficulty the mage checked for blood but was worried and surprised to find it as dry as a desert. '**__Alright either Fenris found a much better blade and just dropped this here or he didn't have much say in where he was gonna leave it__**', he said slowly. '**__Hawke, someone's captured Fenris and Varric__**', Merrill said. **_

'_What makes you so sure__**?', he asked turning to face her. She pointed to a body near the alley way but in her arms was Bianca, scratched and with a knife stuck in her body. '**__Now Hawke, maybe I'm wrong but I can't help be feel Varric wouldn't abuse his lover like this__**', she said worryingly. Hawke looked at the dead body but upon looking, he recognized the armour. Quickly he jogged towards the body and searched through it, hoping to find a map, a letter of instructions or anything that could help them pin them down. **_

_**He found a letter addressed to the slaver. '**__Find the white elf with white tattoos and bring him to me. Kill anyone else or bring them in for potential service, do not leave witnesses__**', he read aloud. '**__The slavers from three years ago finally found him, and it looks like that Danarius mage sent his apprentice to do the job__**!', he said. **_

_**Fear clenched Merrill's heart the moment the magister's name was uttered as Hawke ran a hand through his hair racking his brain for a solution to even where they can start to find them. Merrill emerald eyes fell upon a spot of blood right near the sword imprint on the dirt. Quickly she placed two fingers in the blood and held it up. **_

'_I think this is Fenris' blood__**', she said. '**__Is that your way of saying we can use it to find them__**?', he asked. '**__Yes…but I need to use blood magic to trace it__**', she said slowly. She saw the look of unease on his face before he nodded. '**__Do it__**', he said. **_

_**Merrill drew her small knife she kept and slit her hand, quickly tracing Fenris' blood and after a quick chant, red mist surrounded her as her eyes grew red for a brief moment. Once the spell ceased, she turned to Hawke. '**__I have a lead__**!', she said. **_

_**Quickly the two raced for their company, unware of the dangers that lied within. **_

_**And yet the true dangers to this city have yet to come to pass…**_

_**A/N: Righto, so this is a cluster f*** of a chapter I know but I was working through the week and had little time and energy to prepare for a proper plot, but I hope this will be acceptable for this week. **_

_**Next one is gonna be a Fenris chappie while Hawke and Merrill's relationship is developed, so thanks again for the read, any feedback will be appreciated and I hope to see you guys/gals soon!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Unchain the White Wolf**_

_**His greatest fear had come true. **_

_**Bound in chains once more, captured and his fate left to the cruelty of his captors, Fenris wished he had died fighting instead of being held captive. **_

_**Least he had company…**_

'_So got any clue to whose in charge or were we just the unlucky people who the bandits just picked out of a hat__**?', Varric asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Both captives were left in a cell in the old slavers den just on the outskirts of the mountains where the Dalish were camped. The elf was shackled by the wrist and ankles, each had a rune etched in the steel to render his phasing gifts useless. **_

_**The dwarf had his wrists shackled while he stood up, either it was the only way to keep him bound or this was a more efficient way to torture a dwarf…or really mock his height. Either way Varric wasn't enjoying the accommodations this place offered. **_

'_Why couldn't they just tie me up and throw me in a corner__**?', Varric grumbled as he shifted his boots while kicking dust in frustration. Any attempts to escape was washed the moment the two were bound, even if they could escape from their chains the amount of guards and bandits were too many for the two without weapons.**_

_**Then the door opened and entering the cell were two guards accompanied by the second person Fenris had hated the most in the world. Oh he remembered her as if he recently spoke to her, that cruel smirk on her face that arrogant look in her eyes. The apprentice to the man Fenris had dreamed of ripping out his heart, Hadriana. **_

_**Black hair with piercing cold blue eyes, wearing the same robes of every apprentice would wear with a basic staff but even an ignorant of magic can tell this was no novice staff. Fenris could see the multiple crystals imbedded in the tip, the magical energies swirling around it made him dizzy. '**__Been awhile, hasn't it slave__**?', she sneered with that sadistic smirk on her face. **_

_**Fenris glared at her, all his memories of her only fuelled his rage towards her, that pretty neck looked so strangle worthy. '**__It took quite a while, but we've finally brought back to where you belong__**'. '**__In a dank wet dreary cell, yeah a bit of a step down from a mansion wouldn't you say Broody__**?', Varric threw in. **_

_**The mage turned her gaze upon the dwarf with a snarl. '**__And whose this? You're new master__**?', she asked. '**__I can't even get him as a bodyguard__**!', Varric argued back. Fenris gave off a weak chuckle in response to the dwarf. The mage quickly slapped the dwarf, silencing his mouth and earning a grunt. '**__Why is he here__**?', she demanded. '**__We caught him along with the slave mistress, figured he'd be a good little pet__**', one of her guards said. **_

_**Hadriana pondered this but quickly dismissed the idea. '**__Danarius has no tolerance to dwarves, he's only interested in his pet wolf__**', she said. '**__Slaver, blood mage, magister and a racist? Maker's beard Broody you picked the full package__**!', Varric said. '**__It seems like it doesn't it__**?', Fenris added with his own smirk. **_

_**Hadriana growled in response to this, delivering another slap to Varric's face twice as hard. '**__Get this filthy creature out of my sights__**!', she ordered. '**__What would like us to do with him__**?', the guard asked. '**__Throw him to the pit, and break his knees while you're at it__**!'. The unshackled the dwarf and dragged him out of the cell, leaving the elf and his slaver. '**__I hope you enjoyed the freedom you should never have had elf, because when we return to Danarius, he'll make sure you'll remain at his side until the end of your days__**', she bragged. **_

'_And for your sake…I'd suggest you'd be the obedient pet you're known for__**', she said with a cruel smirk on her face as she turned to leave him. With a slam of the cell door, the elf slumped his head down in defeat. **_

_**It's going to take a miracle to escape this…**_

_**Outskirts**_

_**The trail has led the two mages further outside of Kirkwall than expected as they climbed up the sandy slope. Merrill's blood trail was slowly dwindling she feared as it became increasingly difficult to keep track of where Fenris was moved. Eventually the blood became too little for the elf to follow and tragically they were no closer to finding their lost company. '**__Maker's blood we're lost__**', Hawke sighed in defeat with a hand running through his hair. **_

'_They must have patched him up__**', Merrill said with grimace. '**__Really wished the body had a map or directions to their base__**'. However Merrill raised a hand up to silence him for a second. Quickly she pointed in the direction of several voices, one of which was familiar to the duo. Following her to the edge of the slope, both mages laid on their stomachs and peered over. **_

_**They saw Varric being marched with two slavers dragging him by the chains connected to his wrist and ankle shackles. They saw a hand mark on his cheek along with a bloody lip, but he seemed relatively unfazed by all this. '**__Why am I not surprised he's still chatting away__**?', Hawke asked with a weak chuckle. '**__Alright, lets try and pick them off quickly__**'. **_

_**Nodding, Merrill and Hawke sat up as she took off Bianca from her back and placed it on her knee. Both mages stared at their weapon of choice with the single burning question that held their attention. **_

…_**How the sod does she work? **_

_**Granted Merrill herself never used crossbows but Bianca was a completely different thing all together. The mechanisms behind it the amount of bolts and all kinds of pieces of this remarkable weapon were beyond her. '**__Err…do we just pull this thingy__**?', Merrill said, placing her hand on the handle and her other hand's finger gently wrap around the trigger. **_

_**Once she accidentally pulled the trigger, the blade sprung out of the slot, earning a yelp from the elf. '**__Well you find the stabby trigger, let's just hope that's also the fire trigger__**', Hawke said with a nervous smile on his face. Gulping, the elf placed the butt of Bianca against her shoulder as she mimicked how Varric usually aims her, looking through the scope. She could feel her sweat starting to heat up as she tried to aim the bloody thing at the thugs. **_

"_Just pull the trigger and shoot Merrill, you can do it! Just…don't hit Varric…or miss…no pressure__**!", she mentally encouraged/discouraged. **_

…_**Dear Mythal Varric was going to die…**_

_**She pulled the trigger and Bianca fired a single bolt towards the bandits…and merely hit the sand just a single step away from them. The two jumped in shock from the failed surprise attack but that was all Varric needed. He tackled the bandit on his right, sending him to the ground and then quickly he kicked the other in the back of the knee. With the bandit on his knees Varric threw the chains around his neck and quickly strangled him. **_

_**Snapping his neck, the dwarf pushed the dead man aside and quickly searched for the keys to his chains, unaware of the other bandit slowly getting up and drawing his dagger. However before he could attack the dwarf, suddenly another bolt flew right past him just scratching his cheek. Varric turned just in time after freeing himself, he elbowed the human in his stomach, grabbed the dagger and quickly stabbed him in the stomach. **_

_**Pushing him off himself, Varric took a deep breath of relief and turned to the direction of the bolt and saw Merrill and Hawke above the cliff, the elf holding Bianca carefully. **_

_**Prison**_

_**No matter how hard he tried Fenris couldn't break through the chains, and he's tried everything. From trying to forcefully pull his hands through the shackles, pulling the chains from the very start and even considering to break his hand to escape. Logic and common sense stopped that last one but regardless he remained as a prisoner. **_

_**He slumped to the ground in defeat with his back against the cold stone wall, a heaving a heavy sigh from himself. It has been an hour so far since they took Varric, Hadriana has yet to return to rub in the fact he got a friend killed in his face or torture him some more. On the good side of things, at least Hawke was still an unknown to her and he'll be ignored at best. **_

_**Then he heard shuffling from the outside, chains rattling and the heavy footsteps of the guards. '**__There's a prisoner trying to escape! Get your arses down to the other cells__**!', a voice bellowed. '**__We've got an intruder too! Someone warn the mistress__**!'. Fenris heard the fools scampering to the meet the orders and then there was silence. He hadn't the time to think more on this because no sooner did the guards leave the cell unchecked and best of all, unguarded, the ground four feet in front of him slowly sink. **_

_**The rocks slowly suck deeper into the earth until it formed a perfect square. Suddenly Merrill's head popped out of the ground, waving at the white elf. '**__Found him__**', she whispered, looking below her. She quickly climbed out of the hole and pulled to his relief Varric out of it. '**__Third times the charm it seems__**', he said. '**__Miss me Broody__**?'. **_

'_I was slowly getting used to the quiet__**', Fenris said with a smirk. '**__Love ya too__**', replied the dwarf with a roll of his eyes as he pulled out his lock picking kit and begun the long process of freeing him. '**__How did you find us__**?', he asked, looking at the elven mage. '**__We found your stuff in Lowtown and some directions with an order on one slaver's body__**', Merrill explained. '**__Hawke's outside creating a distraction so me and Daisy could smuggle you out safely before what's her name ships you off to your lousy boss__**', Varric explained just as he unshackled the elf. **_

'_Hawke's at the main hall__**', Merrill said, opening the door behind her. '**__And judging from the explosions__**', the dwarf started. Just as he said that, there was a loud "boom" behind them and the yells of slavers either in pain, burning, or both. '**__And probably having a bit too much fun__**'. **_

_**Then they heard Hawke's laughter in the background, taunting the slavers and more explosions following his vocal taunts. '**__…At least its slavers…__**', Merrill said with a worried glance to the direction of the explosions. '**__Yeah, thank Andraste's butt cheeks no one's gonna cry over them__**', the dwarf said as he handed Fenris his lost great sword. '**__Better not keep him waiting__**'. **_

_**The trio quickly followed the sounds of the explosion, passing by the littered dead bodies while hearing the cries of slavers dealing with the slaves attempting to escape and/or take vengeance upon their tormenters, either way between Hawke's distractive fiery plan and the slaves their hands were absolutely full. **_

_**Entering the main hall, the three found Hawke sending one slaver through a doorway and incinerated another that came to close to him. Behind him was an elven slave hiding behind a table as the mage destroyed the slavers with burning vengeance and other witty taunts. '**__Keep coming at me lads, I've got plenty of fire for all of you__**!', Hawke said as he a fired a single ball of fire at one and engulfed him in flames, unaware of the others watching him. **_

'…_Is it me or is Hawke extremely terrifying when he's having fun with magic__**?', Varric asked as they watched one slaver run past them while being on fire. '**__Maybe a bit of a nerve wrecker__**', Fenris said. Hawke turned around to the others with a goofy smile on his face. '**__Oh guys! Care to join me in punishing the slavers__**?', Hawke asked, pointing his staff at one slaver and setting him on fire. '**__May as well since we're here__**', Varric said, drawing his crossbow and readying Bianca. **_

_**The dwarf fired a bolt at a single slaver that pierced his right shoulder and gained the attention of others just as Fenris roared at them with leap. Fenris easily cleaved through two slavers and brought his sword down to chop another one in half, followed by a quick thrust of the blade that pierced another's torso. Pushing him off his blade, the white elf ran at more, revenge set in his mind against his captors. **_

_**Merrill and Varric remained close to each to other, picking off the slavers missed by Fenris and Hawke, the elf crushing the slavers with vines and rock while obliterating them with spirit and lighting while the dwarf picked them off one by one with excellent accuracy, always head shots or vitals. **_

_**One final slaver remained for another minute before Fenris cleanly severed his head with a roar. The elf shook with relief as he watched the blood pool around the body of the bastards that captured and nearly sold him back to Danarius. '**__Looks like that's all of them__**', Hawke said as he placed the staff on his back again. '**__Where's Hadriana__**?', Fenris asked. '**__Didn't see any mages around here, apparently she's either gone or hiding__**'. **_

'_But uh, we've got a survivor__**', he said. Hawke gestured behind him the elf in hiding. '**__Is she hurt__**?', Fenris asked. '**__Nope, spooked yes but unharmed__**'. The elf slowly stood up from behind the table as everyone sheathed their weapons. '**__Who are you__**?' she asked timidly. '**__Meddlers at best, but harmless…mostly__**', Hawke answered with a kind smile with an added touch his humour. The elf blinked at him oddly before Fenris decided to step in. **_

'_He's a friend of mine, and I'm leaving this place along with the other slaves__**', he said. '**__B-But the mistress would be very upset if we try to- to leave__**', squeaked the small girl. Fenris' scoffed at the notion. '**__I'm sure preserving her life is her most pressing matter at the moment over loss of slaves__**'. '**__Speaking of which, where is she now__**?', Hawke asked. '**__In the escape point, but she said something about "capturing the Magister's pet" wolf first__**'. **_

'_Are you…my new masters now__**?', she asked. '**__No__**', Fenris said with a quick wave of denial with his arms. '**__B-But I can cook, and clean, where else am I to go__**?', she pleaded. Before the warrior could respond, Hawke stepped forward with a piece of paper with some coins. **_

'_See this crest__**?', he said, pointing at the skilfully drawn crest on the paper. She nodded in response to him as he placed the paper and coin in her hand. '**__Head to Hightown in Kirkwall, go to the estate with this crest. A dwarf will answer it and tell him "Hawke sent you", okay__**?', he explained. She nodded in understanding and with a pat on her back that reassured her, the elf was on her way. '**__Sure Bohdan won't mind a random elf visiting your estate__**?', Varric asked as the elf disappeared. '**__Well I'm sure he'll prefer it over her being caught and/or robbed by the end of the day__**', Hawke responded with a nod. **_

'_So, where to next__**?', Varric asked. '**__I've cleared the main entrance so no doubt they'll be too busy corralling the other slaves to notice us__**', Hawke said pointing in the direction of the exit, litters of bodies in front of the doorway with many charred. '**__Then should we go now__**?', Merrill asked. Before Fenris could respond to her with the obvious answer of leaving before more show up, Hawke beat him to it. '**__We could, but__**', Hawke suggested. **_

'_Danarius has high hopes in that apprentice right__**?', he said looking at Fenris. The elf nodded with a raised brow. '**__So imagine this, she's got an entire group of slavers and other bastards, all beaten, killed or worse, and then word gets out that Fenris over here slew his apprentice in the process of his escape__**?', he hinted. **_

'_Then Mr Bloody Bastard might think it's not worth chasing Broody anymore__**', Varric finished. '**__Exactly__**', Hawke agreed. All eyes fell on the warrior, who was now sporting a dark smirk on his face as he turned to direction of Hadriana's hiding place. '**__Then what are we waiting for__**?', Fenris asked as the four headed for their target. **_

_**Just as they had hoped, Hadriana was alone with all the other slavers busy or dead as she scrambled to get what she needed out before the group arrived on the scene. However turning around to see Fenris and his new friends, all armed to the teeth and only her alone t face them. '**__You've made a horrible mistake knife ear__**!', she shrieked as she fired a bolt of lightning at the group but only for Hawke to easily redirect the lighting with his own and sent the bolt to the wall. **_

'_The only one whose made a mistake is you witch__**!', Fenris bellowed as he ran at the mage with incredible speed. Quickly the witch repelled his sword with a force barrier that upon impact sent him flying back and landing painfully on his back. Her barrier deflected Varric's bolts as the bounced harmlessly off her barrier and onto the ground. **_

_**She turned to the dwarf and fired a bolt of energy at him, hitting him in the chest and sending him into a wall. She fired another at Hawke before he could cast a spell and blew him away and flat on his back. Hadriana turned her attention to Merrill, who quickly dis-spelled the witch's barrier and sent a rock fist at her. **_

_**The barrier removed the fist slammed into Hadriana's stomach which threw her on her back. Before Merrill could follow up with another spell the witch shot up and fired another bolt of energy and knocked the staff out of Merrill's hands. '**__I've had enough of you fucking knife ears__**!', shrieked the blood mage as she shot a chain of lightning at Merrill. **_

_**Unfortunately the light struck the elf painfully as Merrill screamed in agony with her body covered in electricity and paralysed her body in place. '**__Fry you worthless elven slut__**!', sung Hadriana with sadistic glee as the elf's screams escalated with the more intense magic being channelled into the spell. Merrill slowly forcefully raised her hand up to try and counter the spell but the cruel mistress saw this rebellious attempt and increased the intensity of the spell, earning even more shrieks of agony. **_

_**She stood up as she seemingly kept her eyes on tormenting Merrill, her monster taken over her senses as tears of pain fell down the elf's cheeks as she collapsed to her knees. Smirking, she undid her spell. Merrill collapses on her side, twitching and shaking with pain as Hadriana picked up her staff and kicked Merrill's aside. Standing over her, Hadriana aimed her staff at her and channelled mana through it. **_

'_Once I've wiped your puny brain clean, you'll make a fine little pet for Danarius, he adores his pretty elven pets. Just ask Fenris__**', she taunted cruelly. Suddenly her staff flew out of her hand and straight into Hawke's, she turned to face him and only saw a demon in his place. Before she could even think of a spell, Hawke fired streams of fire from both staves that warped into a powerful ray of inferno. **_

_**Quickly the witch threw up a barrier to protect herself but even then she struggled at the sheer force of the other mage that she was staggering to even stand at his power. Hawke channelled all his mana into his attack, the fires almost washing over the barrier entirely that it seemed as if he was trying to melt the barrier itself. Then, with one staff ceasing its fiery assault, Hawke used a dispelling spell much like Merrill's own and removed the barrier and quickly changed his fire spell and instead used force magic to send the witch straight into a wall with a heavy thud.**_

_**Collapsed on her side in pain, she panted in pain and turned her head to the mage, who quickly smashed her staff in hand with his knee. '**__Don't look at me ma'am, I'm not the one you should be scared off__**', he said. She followed his gaze to the now glaring, Fenris his sword held above and ready to repay the pain she's give him in all the years he's lived as a slave to her and Danarius. **_

'_Stop, you don't want me dead__**!', she argued with a raise of her hand in a futile attempt to save herself. '**__There is only on person I want dead more, but I do want you dead__**!', he snarled in response to her pathetic argument. '**__I have information elf! Information you will want to hear__**', she said. Fenris chuckled coldly at her. '**__The location of Danarius means nothing to me witch, I'd settle for him losing his pet pupil__**'. **_

'_You have a sister elf, she's alive__**!'. **_

_**Fenris' eyes widened in shock, as he lowered his sword in response to this as his glare vanished with a shocked look taking its place. The mage's final trump card and bargaining chip worked as she got to her knees, the cool smirk appeared on her face when she realized the elf wanted to learn more about this sister. '**__A trade, give me your word you'll let me live and I shall tell you of her__**', she reasoned. Fenris scowled at her but she could see in his eyes the temptation, the desire to learn more about himself was conflicting with his hate for her. **_

_**While Varric tended to Merrill, still shaking in pain, Hawke joined his friend's side, his eyes and staff never leaving the mage. '**__And how do we know you're not lying to us__**?', Hawke asked. '**__You don't__**', she laughed cockily, knowing she had full control over the warrior. '**__But I know Fenris, and if he wants answers he'll have to earn them__**'. Hawke's eyes glowered at her but he turned to Fenris who he himself was debating whether he should grant her his word or kill her. **_

'…_Do what you want Fenris, this is your call__**', Hawke said as he stepped backwards to give him space. Fenris sheathed his sword as he lowered himself to Hadriana's level, his face unreadable to even her but he hasn't killed her yet…**_

'_Do I have your word__**?', she asked. '**__…Yes, you have my word__**', he said. '**__Now answer me, where is she__**?'. '**__Her name is Varania, she's a servant in Qarinus under Ahriman__**', she explained slowly with slight fear in her tone from being so close to the elf. At this he raised his brow at her when she said "serving". '**__A servant…not a slave__**?', he asked. '**__She's not a slave__**!', she swore. '**__I believe you__**'. **_

_**He pulled back from her but before he left her, Fenris glowed again and Hawke's eyes widened in horror when he saw for a brief moment the darkness within his friend's eyes. Fenris plunged his fist into Hadriana's chest and crushed her heart, killing her with the shock look on her face. He threw her aside like filth and spat on her corpse. '**__We're done here__**', he said, stalking towards the exit. **_

_**He didn't get far though, for Hawke grabbed him by his arm just before he walked past him. The elf glared at the mage but was surprised to see anger mixed with disappointment in his blue eyes. '**__What? Did you have a question for her as well__**?', sneered the white elf. '**__You gave your word Fenris, and you still killed her in cold blood__**', spoke Hawke. **_

_**Fenris tore his arm out from Hawke in rage as he turned on him. '**__You're saying I'm wrong to do so!? After all you saw you still think she didn't deserve it__**!?', roared the elf. '**__Of course not! I was ready to incinerate her the moment I met her__**!', argued Hawke. '**__What I am furious about is that you gave your word and then the next minute you instantly threw it back in her face__**!'. **_

_**Both men stared down at each other, one in confusion and anger the other disappointed and furious. '**__You could've asked for more about your sister__**', he tried but then Fenris ripped into him further. '**__Bullshit! She just said it to just stop me from killing her, she was trying to save her own skin__**!', Fenris roared. '**__All that matters is I got to crush that bitch's heart__**'. He turned from Hawke and nearly headed for the exit. '**__Let her and all the other mages rot__**'. **_

_**Merrill visibly flinched at that comment but not for herself, for Hawke…**_

'_Mind what you say about other mages__**'. **_

_**Fenris turned on Hawke but for the first time since Merrill had met him, froze when he met his glare. '**__Not ALL mages are the same as that witch, the ones who want to live a simple life are hunted and hated while those with blood on their hands prosper__**', Hawke said coldly. '**__And not everyone treats their word like a coin for a whore__**'. Fenris scoffed in response and turned to leave the group, disappearing into the caves away from the company. **_

_**Hawke let out a heavy and sad sigh in response to this as he turned to the remaining members of his party. He scooped Merrill up in his arms and carried her out of the den with Varric in tow as they agreed to allow Fenris to cool off and hopefully see where Hawke was coming from, all the while the mage's fears for the elf lingered. **_

_**The White Wolf may not be caged, but the chains are still leashed on his neck…**_

_**A/N: **_

_**FINALLY! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**_

_**Yeah this chappie is finally done, and I'm kinda glad its done and out there! So as usual, new chapter next week along with one shorts coming this week and next! Also I kinda need opinions here, do I tend to over explain scenes or use really confusion descriptions? If so please let me know and I'll do my best to improve on them!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Mirror and Choice**_

_**Another shard placed upon the broken mirror, its cracks melded into the rest of the glass until it completely bonds with the rest. Merrill stepped back to look at her work in progress, a mixture of feelings swirled in her chest as she stared into it. One hand, she was getting closer and closer to reviving the lost mirror's power to restore even a fracture of it, plus she may even find out more about her people. **_

_**Yet…on the other hand she felt…empty. **_

_**The mirror had a high price for her, the exile from her clan, devilling into the dark magic and even leading her to questionable ideals. Merrill gently placed her hand on the frame of the mirror, unable to even see her reflection the glass, the cracks still here and there bothered her but the provided something like a reminder to her. **_

_**She let her hand slid down the frame and turn away from it, heading to the kitchen for something to eat. A week had passed since the events with Hadriana and to say the missed quite the spectacle was an understatement, namely around the qunari and now the chantry. It turns out that the people hired to kill Merrill were hired by ser Varnell, an old accomplice to another chantry nut named Petrice. An attempt to force Hawke to stay out of their plans to push people to expel the qunari he hired thugs to target his friends, Merrill the first. **_

_**The second her brother but well everyone knew how that ended. Some investigating on both ends led to Petrice did indeed knew about the whole thing and used ser Varnell as scape goat to carry out her plans but when his methods became more aggressive and less organized she tricked Aveline's group into hunting him down after the qunari delegates had gone "missing". **_

_**Plenty of killing and even furthering the torch to the soon to be explosive reaction of the Arishok, if tensions weren't high then than no doubt they've reached above the sky by this point. It also didn't help that during the whole thing Isabela told everyone the others were missing and after pummelling Varnell for answers on Hawke's location, the guard captain had put out a search party for them. **_

_**Needless to say Hawke and the others were now under constant watch by Aveline's guards along with some of Varric's contacts just in case some other zealot organization decided to hunt the party down. Fenris sadly remained missing and despite Varric's contacts to try and track him down along with Reks' attempts to locate his fellow elf, Hawke was clear that if Fenris was going to come back, it would by on his own time and any attempts of finding him would be pointless. **_

_**Break a loaf of bread , the mage took a bite out of it before seeing Atisha sauntering in through the open window and leaping on the table in front of her mistress. She smiled at her as she joined her by the table. The cat nuzzled into her master's free hand, enjoying the caressing and the gentle petting on her neck. '**__Least I have company__**', she said as Atisha meowed in pleasure. She looked at the mirror again, her eyes darkening. **_

_**Just one more thing was needed…**_

_**Estate**_

'_We've looked everywhere, Broody was nowhere in sight__**', Varric said to Hawke as the mage threw on his robes. '**__I told you the search would flop__**', Hawke said in response. '**__I know, but with the slavers around I thought we'd just keep checking in case__**', he replied as the mage strapped his staff to his back. '**__I know, I know__**'. **_

_**Hawke had tempted himself to go and sit on Fenris' mansion in case he returned but after that little confrontation with him, he'd doubt he was the first person Fenris would want to see. Still Aveline guards have patrolled the mansion and haven't seen him return at all or did they find the place touched, so it was a safe assumption that he hadn't return to the estate since Hadriana. **_

'_How you holding up after nearly being sold as a slave__**?', he asked as he headed out his room with the dwarf. '**__Cleary I made a the right choice in my career, slavery has terrible mangers and disgustingly low pay__**', he replied. '**__Granted most of the merchants in the guild want me dead but hey no one can click their fingers and then suddenly I have to serve them__**'. **_

_**Hawke chuckled at this as he and Varric entered the kitchen for a drink to share between them, the dwarf sitting down at the table and Hawke preparing the brew. '**__What about the whole qunari thing__**?', Varric asked. '**__Well if things keep going the ways things are going, may be best to see if Orlais or Ferelden is nice this time of year__**', Hawke replied. '**__Or the Anderfels, or maker even Tevinter__**', Varric chuckled. **_

'_Let's not get crazy here yet__**', Hawke laughed. He poured them both a fresh brew of ale and placed them both on the table, pushing one tankard to Varric. '**__So how's Orana holding up__**?', he asked as he took a sip of his ale. '**__Still shaken up by what happened in Hadriana's dungeon, and past experiences still show every time I call her name. She doesn't seem to be grasping the difference between slave and servant__**', he explained. **_

_**Once Hawke had returned to his estate he was rewarded by questions from his mother and dwarvern servants. After a quick explanation of who the poor girl was and why she was here, Hawke then began the long process of breaking down her shell with gentleness and assurance of a better job. It took time but Orana finally came out of her shy meek shell and once she was properly cared for and feed, Hawke than gave her a job among the others. **_

_**It was something he was fortunate for but at the same time he couldn't help but feel guilty for. Everywhere he went in the estate he saw her over working herself to the bone with jobs he'd swear she had done already, continuously asking what could be done despite him assuring the elf he was content and pleased by her work. The worst part was whenever he'd call her albeit loud she'd flinch and suddenly she'd be on her knees and pleads for mercy when he just called for her. **_

_**Every time he felt as if he just kicked a puppy with unnecessary force. Bohdan himself had attempted to try and encourage the poor girl to go out to some shopping with him but judging from her meek responses Hawke would dare say the very fact it took this long for her to stop flinching whenever her name was called was a clear sign that walking out the door out her will was probably gonna be a slow process. **_

'_Tried to see if she had any relatives elsewhere but my boys say all she had was her papa and well…we know how that ended__**', Varric said with a grimace. '**__Yes__**', Hawke replied. '**__But she's safe now and more importantly has a chance at a normal life away from beatings and whatever magisters do to their slaves__**'. Varric nodded in response while Hawke rested his head on his hand, rubbing his tired and weary face. Varric took note that unless it was the booze, Hawke looked rather defeated. '**__Haven't been sleeping well__**?', he asked. **_

_**Hawke chuckled mirthlessly at him as he allowed his hand to fall down on the counter. '**__No, ever since the Viscount dragged me into this mess…__**', he explained with a tired sigh escaping his lips. At the motion of going on, Hawke sat up properly and spoke. '**__I'm sick of it Varric. I'm tired of being the person who Kirkwall seems to think is the bloody answer to everything in this city. I mean, it wasn't so bad when I started before the deep roads but now__**'. **_

'_It's like…I'm nothing more than someone you can just shove all your problems onto and let them sort it. And to add insult to injury even now everyone else is getting dragged into the fire__**'. '**__What happened to Daisy wasn't your fault Hawke__**', cut in Varric, who knew this line of thought would led him. '**__Last time I checked I was the one who brought her along for the task and made her known to the zealots__**', he argued back. **_

'_Yeah but she knew the dangers we'd be up against Hawke. It wasn't as if none of us expected somebody to hit back__**', Varric replied with more determination in his tone. Hawke took a swig of his ale as he looked down. Varric placed a hand on his shoulder, making the mage face him. '**__Look, shit has hit us bad sure but no one's dead. The important thing you need to say to yourself bud, is that you got us out those situations out alive__**'. **_

_**He didn't reply though, the look of defeat still in his eyes. '**__Part of me just, wants to leave Kirkwall Varric and maybe start over__**', he said. '**__And do you__**?', he asked. Hawke stood up and approached the counter with his and Varric's empty tankard, not answering the painful question as he placed them both in the sink. '**__…Would you hate me if I was thinking of it__**?', he asked. '**__No. I'd be disappointed that the only guy whose interesting enough to keep as a buddy is leaving but hey, if that is what makes you happy I'm not judging__**', the dwarf said. **_

'_Everyone else would accept it, maybe it'll hurt them for awhile but hey everyone will move one__**', he continued. '**__Except Daisy maybe__**', he said. Hawke looked down at the sink at the mention of Merrill, hands flat on the counter and shoulders tensed. '**__Think out of all of us, Daisy's gonna be heartbroken without you here__**'. Hawke let out a deep breath he was holding in as Varric's words rang a bell in his head about her, a sudden conflict waged within him about the choice he could make. '**__Why would she though__**?', he said to himself. **_

'_Don't be like that, who else has looked out for here more than anyone? Whose been there for her when she needed a friend or who refused to leave her side when she was wounded or sick__**', asked the dwarf. He gave his friend a knowing look as he furthered his evidence. '**__And I think it goes without saying Hawke, that the feelings mutual between her and you__**?'. **_

'…_I care about her Varric, what more do you want me to say__**?', he said. '**__How bout, more than you'd care to admit__**?'. Hawke knew among everyone Varric was the only person, with the possibility of Isabela and Reks knowing, that the bond Hawke had between himself and Merrill was more than just a strong friendship, its more than battle bonds, it was something he never knew he could have with someone. **_

_**Love. **_

_**Before and after the deep roads, since the whole thing with the qunari, chantry and now all this she had been there with him through thick and thin, always by his side whenever he needed her. He shared parts of him not even Carver and he would talk about, he felt safe around her. There were many times before the deep roads he considered developing more of their bond, maybe even court her properly. **_

_**Yet now when he thought he was absolutely certain about his own feelings to the elven mage he never felt more afraid even back then. Deep down he knows the mirror and her clan mean more to her than her own life, that she would put everything on the line for them. Her dedication, however he views it, is noble and filled with loyalty to the clan without any remote of hesitation. **_

_**He can't distract her, no matter how much his heart pleaded with him. She's lost so much, been through so much and deserves to be happy. It would be selfish of him to distract her from what she loved to do. '**__I can't…interfere with her goal Varric__**', he said sadly. '**__She loves her clan too much to even swear at them after all they did to her, she's doing all this for them. The exile, the hate, the ridicule__**'. **_

_**He then chuckled humourlessly as he turned to the dwarf with tears welding in his eyes. '**__After all, what's one human, compared to her entire clan accepting her__**', he asked. He then laughed as he rubbed the tears out and headed out. '**__I'm gonna go and check up on her, I'll see you a bit partner__**', he said with a smile as he exited the kitchen, leaving the dwarf alone. He gave his disappeared friend a look of guilt and sadness as he stared down at his mug in heavy thought. **_

'_Hope that mirror's worth it, Daisy__**', he said. **_

_**Merrill's Home**_

'_Alright, Hawke I need a favour__**', Merrill said to herself as she paced the living room. '**__No, no that's too forward, like I'm entitled to ask favours__**', the elf muttered quietly as she wringed her hands together. She took a deep breath, and put on her determined face. '**__Hawke, I need your help, and I'd be very grateful if you agree to help- No that sounds like I doubt him__**!', she groaned in response to her self-questioning. **_

_**For nearly the past hour and a half Merrill had been pacing around her living room in a vain attempt to try and come up with a proper and brave way to ask Hawke for his assistance in a special manner that would no doubt require his set of skills. **_

_**Namely killing baddies and probably burning monsters. **_

_**The elf would've gone to Isabela and everyone first but she needed Hawke most importantly. If there was anyone she could face the keeper without any fear or doubts that could claw her away from her goal it was Hawke…just being Hawke. Yet the very fact she needed to ask him made her feel nervous and at worse anxious that she'd consider it. Which was strange to her since Hawke would drop everything and help her without a second thought. **_

_**Still the matter of this, the heavy importance of this request was more than a normal request. She needed him to help her obtain an item that could help her restore the Eluvian. If she had more faith in herself she'd just go alone and be done with it but the keeper could ask her to do anything, and she elf knew if it was going to involve fighting a horde of darkspawn or bandits she would need him. **_

_**Then her door was knocked, jumping her out of her thought process. She unlocked the door and saw Hawke standing there with his casual smile on his friendly face. '**__Afternoon Merrill, hope I'm not disturbing you__**', the mage said warmly. She smiled at this and gestured him in, realizing she may have a chance to ask him for his aid. '**__I uh, I have something to show you__**', she said, leading him further into the house. Curious the mage followed her into her bedroom too see the large grey mirror there. **_

_**Granted he knew about the mirror but he never actually took the time to actually look at the thing due to most of them time a certain elf preoccupied his attention most of the time. The mirror looked close to finishing he noticed yet the fact it didn't show any reflection bothered him so, also the dark energy of black magic swirling around it gave him an uncomfortable feeling, like a shiver racing down his spine. **_

'_It's beautiful isn't it__**?', she asked with a smile on her face. "**__You're much prettier__**", he thought to himself. '**__Its impressive, yes__**', he said. '**__I've spent the last three years rebuilding this__**', she explained. Her smile faded when she stared at the mirror, a look of loss replacing her smile. '**__Two of our clan members found this…one of them disappeared and the other….was taken by a warden__**', she explained. **_

'_I wanted to try and use this to find the former but its most likely he's dead by now__**', she continued. Understanding, Hawke folded his arms as the answer came to him. '**__So this is what made the Keeper send you away__**', he said. '**__Along with the blood magic part of it__**'. Merrill turned to face him with a nod. '**__When we investigated the mirror, only a shard remained. She told me it was for the best I destroy it, that our ancestors left it to be forgotten__**'. **_

_**She gave her a stern look of disapproval. '**__But it's a Keeper's place to remember, even the most dangerous things. We argued and then I…left__**', she finished lamely. '**__Is it dangerous? I mean it's a nice mirror Merrill but I'd take boring and bland over dangerous killer mirror__**', Hawke said with a slight nervous look on his face as he suddenly felt the need to stay away from the scary mirror. '**__I-It's not dangerous I promise. I fixed it, or tried to, with blood magic. It won't hurt anyone__**', she assured though Hawke could swear he heard doubt in her tone.**_

_**Then she scratched her head in frustration. '**__But it doesn't work. I've tried everything but I think it needs to be finished with a special tool__**', she said. '**__I suppose if a mirror doesn't show reflection like it should there's definitely something wrong__**', he said with a weak attempt at humour. It went over the elf's head as she blinked at him in confusion, before she politely smiled and resumed her explanation. **_

'_An Arulin'Holm, my clan has one and unless I have it, I can't finish the mirror__**'. "**__Failing to see the problem here__**", Hawke thought to himself but wisely kept that negative comment to himself. '**__Would they relinquish it to you after exile though__**?', he asked. '**__I…don't know, but unless I go and see for myself I'll never finish the mirror__**', she said strongly. **_

'_But__**', she said weakly. '**__Maker I hate it when people say that__**', Hawke said with a smile, already knowing where this was leading. '**__I can't face the Keeper alone. Y-You have no idea, I can't talk to her and we just keep going around in circles__**', she explained. Then she became nervous and started to fidget in her place while wringing her hands in nervousness. '**__She also has a disappointing frown that turns your bones to jelly, please help me__**', she pleaded. **_

_**Hawke chuckled weakly. '**__The dreaded stare of disappointment, the bane of all young ones__**', he said. '**__Alrighty, I'll go with you__**', he replied with an assuring smile. The elf visibly relaxed in response to this as she gave him a quick and grateful hug in return. '**__Ma Serannas, I'll find some way to repay you, I promise__**', she said. As Hawke hugged back, he stared at the dark mirror. **_

_**Would it be worth it though?**_

_**A/N. A little shorter than previous chapters I know but I had no real way to expand on the little elf asking him so I'd figured just write it up and prepare for the next chapter which will be longer and better I promise! **_

_**Thanks for reading, leave your thoughts and I promise to improve in future! Stay safe you lovely people!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

_Worth_

_Three years ago Merrill walked away from her clan. Exiled because of her blood magic and her arguments to the Keeper about the mirror, three years ago she left with a human who had accepted her into his circle of friends. _

_Three years…and now here she was going back to get what she hoped would be the final piece to restoring the mirror back to its full power. Yet with each step she took to the camp her confidence dwindled and doubt slowly grew in her mind. She felt conflicted as though even she was starting to think, at worst, her friends and people may have been right about the mirror and risks. _

_Maybe it was out of pride and stubbornness that she refused to relent to those thoughts, or a small desperate hope that grew weaker with each passing day that she was in the right for a change and the mirror would help her people. Merrill was leading the group this time, Hawke beside her as he hummed a small quiet tune to himself while behind them was Varric making a wager with Reks and Isabela. _

_Hawke had insisted on bringing the party with them just in case the worse situation revealed itself upon the merry band. Understandingly though Aveline was unable to accompany the party due to the dangers and chaos that was slowly growing by the ongoing secret war between the qunari and chantry, along with several criminal gangs taking advantage of the war between the two factions. It would probably destroy the guards if she had to leave. _

_Fenris was still missing and for all they knew he could've left the Free Marches all together, so he wasn't an option. Even then Merrill wouldn't have wanted him to come along with them, he'd probably just make her feel worse and cause tension within the group. Anders was in the same category, but if she was honest he would've been much worse to deal with. So while Hawke had told him of their plan he told him he was bringing the others just as back up. _

'_My money's on…undead', Varric said. 'I'll met your with an extra sovereign and say giant spiders!', Reks added with his causal smirk. 'Oh no fair you prigs! We fight those things too often!', Isabela whined as she punched him playfully on the shoulder as the two laughed at her. 'Not our problem, you're just too slow Bela'. _

_Merrill watched him as the banter went on, smirks on the two males while Isabela was playfully abusing Reks with punches, a pang of sadness hit her heart. She remembered the days before the clan was forced to migrate to the Free Marches during the Blight, the days she spent with her closet friends, Tamlen and Dalan. The days of innocence and mischief by both young elves that would refuse to sit still for merely a moment. _

_Age catches on and both grew to be great hunters while she becomes isolated by the Keeper's wishes, to begin her long studies and become sheltered by her. Dalan had done his best to remain close to her by acting as a messenger for her or by venturing into the wood to find the herbs she required or other mundane tasks she asked of him. Many a times he would sneak away from his duties to spend time with her, like a kind hearted elder brother who wished his sister well. _

_Those days would forever be tarnished though by the day he and Tamlen were stolen from them by the very mirror she wished to restore. Tamlen seemingly disappeared without a trace left while Dalan, for better or worse, was conscripted into the grey wardens. Merrill had hoped that he would write to the clan whenever he could but the Keeper had said grey wardens must forget their old lives and must remain at a distance from their loved ones. _

_It broke her heart that day he was taken away by the warden named Duncan, yet he bore the pain with pride in his eyes like a proud representative of his clan. Always making the best out of a horrible situation the Keeper used to say…_

'_Getting cold feet already?', Hawke asked the silent elf. 'N-No just thinking, that's all', she said. 'About?'. She bit her inner cheek at the memory in her mind before turning to him with an anxious look in her eyes. 'I'm just, nervous about facing the Keeper again', she explained. She sees sympathy in his eyes accompanied by a assuring smile on his kind face. 'We're right behind you Merrill, you can do this', he encouraged. _

_She smiled in gratitude, already feeling better about this as she stared at the camp ahead of them and braced herself for whatever quest the Keeper had in store for them…_

_Caves_

'_Isn't it a bit odd we seem to continuously venture forth into caves more often than dwarves?', Reks asked as he followed the group further into the cave, weapons drawn for combat. 'Better than dungeons, remember the last one we found a week ago?', Hawke asked with a stupid grin. 'Ugh don't remind me, I swear there's still web in my knickers!', Isabela groaned in response to that memory, while enduring the laughter from her betting buddies. _

_Merrill wasn't overly sure why Isabela would think her relic was in some abandoned cave that looked untouched for centuries but hey Hawke's ability to find things and led them so well in places he's never heard of nor been to hadn't let them down yet. What he did led them into was a HUGE den of spiders, and to say the least, she can safely say she is now one hundred percent sure spiders do not like fire. _

_Now it seemed far more preferable then what the Keeper had asked of them. A varterral had appeared near the camp in an old abandoned cave and it was making its territory known to both elf and human alike. She requested the company to deal with the creature in return for the knife Merrill needed, though a darker side of Merrill believed the Keeper said it all in a vain attempt to spook Merrill into thinking twice but she dismissed those thoughts quickly. _

_Entering the cave Reks had spoken about fighting one varterral before during a job, claiming it to be the equivalent of a much crankier spider that was the size of a house and not overly picky on who disturbed it. Merrill would argue that statement if sadly it was false, for the varterral was supposed to be a guardian for the elves but another clan's hunter had encountered one years ago and was nearly eaten by it. _

_So needless to say Hawke told everyone if they survived the encounter he'd buy them a round or two. _

_They encountered a hunter's remains, a hunter named Radha. 'Radha…', Merrill said gasped in dismay. Reks crouched down by the body and inspected the wounds. There was a large hole within his chest, armour torn easily with several ribs sticking out in blood. 'Pierced his chest with its leg no doubt, judging by the blackening of the blood he was dead for nearly a day', he explained. 'Must've been caught off guard, weapon still sheathed or maybe he relied on a bow'. He then took off his necklace and stood up turning to the others. 'We can deliver these to the Keeper, a little bit of closure'. Nodding at him the group headed further into the cave, now on alert for the beast. 'So uh, anyone know the beastie's weakness?', Varric asked. 'Oh the typical weakness, stab it enough until it stops moving'._

_Exploring the cave while being as quiet as possible to ensure the monster wouldn't get the jump on them. Needless to say the silence easily grew on their nerves, each of them just waiting for noise or something to strike at them. Then, just after they climbed down a set of stairs, they found another body slumped against the stone wall. 'Harshal…', Merrill said sadly. 'Maker, how'd he die?', Varric asked. Reks approached the body and checked. _

_He found a large gnash on the hunter's side, the blood had drenched into his leather armour, his skin completely dead pale and his eyes glazed like a fish. 'Bleed out from his wounds looks like, blood trail indicates he tried to escape but eventually succumbed to his wounds', he said. He removed the chain from his fellow elf and joined the party after Merrill prayed for the soul of the fallen hunter. 'So any idea why your Keeper would send these poor sods?', Isabela asked. _

'_I doubt she would've, she most likely sent them to find relics. The varterral would've ignored them if that was the case', Merrill explained. _

_Delving deeper in the cave the group searched for the varterral, the group scoured the abandoned the cave for it. All the while doubt begun to resurface in Merrill's mind, the bodies of two clan mates fresh in her consciousness as the thoughts of facing down the legendary creature begun to sway her confidence. Yet it got worse when she looked at Hawke and the company, fear clutched at her heart. Could they deal with this thing together?_

_She was surprised that even she would consider doubting Hawke's abilities but the varterral is not one to be taken lightly, if nothing else it was the equivalent of a dragon for elves. And honestly she wasn't sure what was worse. Then, they heard footsteps, quickened ones. 'We got company', Reks said, drawing his sword as the group tensed up and grab their weapons in preparation for battle. _

_However instead of it being a threat and even coming towards them, they saw someone running behind a wall. 'Whose there?', Hawke asked. 'You can come out, we're not here to hurt you'. 'Unless you're a dragon or something equally terrible, then by all means stay there!', Isabela added, readying her throwing dagger. Then an elf appeared from the corner, revealing himself to be Pol, another hunter from the clan. _

'_Praise Andras- I mean the Creators!', he said with a relived look on his face. 'I thought you were-_

_However his relived look vanished upon seeing Merrill, who joined Hawke's side. 'M-Merrill', he said, face turning as pale as a sheet, stepping backwards. 'Its alright Pol, we're here to help', she started but suddenly Pol drew his dagger and aimed it at her. 'S-S-Stay back! Don't come anywhere near me!', he warned. Merrill quickly stepped back in shock. 'It's just Merrill bud, the worst thing she'll do is frown at you!', Hawke said with a weak smirk. _

'_She'll do far worse to me, don't you know what she is!?', he shouted. Quickly Pol ran away from the group, calling out for help as he descended deeper into the cave. 'Pol no!', said Merrill. Then, they heard a screech of a unfamiliar beast, but only the two elves in the party know this screech. 'That's not good…', Reks groaned. 'Come on, time to save an idiot who for some reason thought the giant scary monster was much more preferable than a bunch of reasonable people!', Hawke said as they quickly chased Pol into the cave. _

_Climbing down the cave stairs and entering a large clearing, they saw Pol stand against a wall, shakily holding his sword up against the varterral, slowly approaching him. 'Well we found the large beastie!', Isabela chimed as they all drew their weapons. 'Now let's hope Reks' idea of continuously stabbing works!', Varric said. _

_Quickly Varric fired a single bolt at the beast's leg, hitting it but the bolt bounced off it's rocky like scales. It seemingly ignored the dwarf's attacks as it stalked towards Pol. 'Bianca dear you've been ignored', Varric grumbled. Merrill however used her magic to dive into the earth below and quickly charged to Pol's location. She shot out of the earth and stood right in front of Pol and the varterral, while channelling mana. She quickly fired a bolt of energy at its head, hitting it. _

'_Pol we have to-_

_Before she could order him, the beast then swung it's rocky like leg at them, hitting both Merrill and Pol right through a weak wall and into another section of the cave. 'Kitten!', shouted Isabela. The varterral screeched in victory as it turned on the company of four, now their eyes lit wit revenge. 'Ignoring Bianca and hurting Daisy, you sir are a prick!', Varric shouted as he cocked Bianca and readying her for a sweet payback session. _

'_Reks any advice?', Hawke asked. 'Behind the legs, skin's exposed and its head is vulnerable to everything sharp and or magical!', Reks answered. The varterral charged at them with another shriek, Isabela quickly tossed one of her throwing knives at the beast as Varric fired another bolt at the varterral's head, the bolt grazed it's skull but the dagger just missed altogether. Then Reks ran at the creature along with Isabela, the former slashing at its leg, taking a chunk off its leg._

_The beast shrieked as it tried to stomp out the two attackers with it mighty legs, forcing the pirate to leap back from it while Reks swayed around its legs. He swung his great sword with all his might to try and sever the limb but the blade was suddenly stuck within its leg. The elf grunted as he tried to pull his sword out but the beast tossed him aside with a quick kick, his blade stuck in the beast. _

_Hawke and Varric kept on the fire support as Reks rolled onto his side, dodging the stamping monster while Isabela leapt upon the varterral's leg, both daggers piercing it's rocky like skin. It snarled and stamped around trying to throw off the pirate who clung on to her daggers for dear life. 'CAAAAN SOMEONE PLEASE KILL ITTTTTT BEFORE IT KILLS MEEEEEE!?'Isabela shouted as she kept hanging on as the beast flailed its leg in an attempt to throw her off. _

'_We would if it would just stop moving like it was on fire!', Varric said as he tried to aim Bianca at a vital point(if it had any) at the beast but the movement was too wild and far too quick for him to find a promising shot. 'Fire? GENIUS!', Hawke said as he quickly channelled mana and immediately his arms were covered in magical flames. Suddenly the flames were all flowing to his staff as he aimed it at the varterral , still too busy focusing on Isabela and her screaming. _

_Hawke then unleashed a massive wave at the beast just as Varric shouted for the pirate to abandon her daggers and leap away from the beast. No sooner did the pirate see the fire on her magical buddy, she quickly leapt off the monster as the wave of fire washed right over the large creature. The monster became wilder and much more frantic as its body was bathed in fire. _

_It staggered and stumbled until it finally collapsed onto its legs in defeat, letting out one final screech before it slumped to the ground, life extinguished. Letting out a tired sigh from the mana consumption, Hawke placed his staff on his back as Varric holstered Bianca. 'Well, now you can add killing an elven mythical beast to your stories bud', Hawke said. 'I was starting to run out of material for a while there, so thank you'. _

'_Great to know', Reks said as he pulled his sword out of the varterral. Then he suddenly dropped the blade with a yelp, waving his hands madly before blowing them profusely. 'HOT HOT HOT! WHY DID I DO THAT!?', he yelled in pain. He then heard the two laugh at his misfortune, seeing their stupid grins. Promising himself to repay the humiliation to them soon, the elf growled at them and waited for his sword to cool off before grabbing it. _

_Speaking of hot…_

'_BOOTS ON FIRE! BOOTS ON FIRE!', Isabela shrieked, hopping on one leg while keeping the slowly burning foot as far from herself, blowing it to blow out the fire and waving her hand at it. 'Hawke you bastard you owe me a new boot!'. Quickly while laughing, Hawke helped to dose off the fires on her beautiful boot as Varric held the pirate up in case she fell. Once the fire was out, she grimaced at the burnt tip and melted leather. 'Shit…I loved that boot', she said in sadness. 'Ooh come on Rivaini, I'm sure you got dozens more at home', the dwarf said with a smirk. _

_Other side_

_Her vision was blurry accompanied by the dull ringing sound in her ear, Merrill slowly opened her eyes to see. She sees Pol slowly getting up, his movement slow and cautious but otherwise she couldn't see any sustaining wound on him at the moment. She looked at herself to see if she fared any better than he did. She sees a single gnash on her hip that was slowly darkening her clothes, bits of rubble trapped her legs beneath rock and wood, she felt blood leaking down her cheek. _

_Checking she placed a finger on her forehead and hissed in pain, recoiling her finger from the wound. Her finger now painted with her blood, she pushed herself onto her elbow and tried to pull herself from the rubble but it kept her legs pinned down despite her best efforts. She let out a grunt and a breath after a futile attempt to escape, looking around for her staff for possible leverage._

_She looked to see her staff just a few inches away from her and near within reach of her long arm. She stretched her hand to reach it, straining as far as she could with grunts and sounds of determination. Her fingers brushed against the wooden staff, slightly tilting away from her but thankfully she didn't push it any further from her. Then, Pol suddenly picked up her staff just as it got even a tiny bit closer to her._

'_Pol?', she asked. He just looked at her and her staff, his face devoid of any emotion. 'Pol, give me my staff back, I can't get loose', she urged. Then, he simply tossed her staff aside as far as he could from her. She looked at her staff bouncing off the ground then back at him in shock. 'What are you doing?', she said. Then, her eyes fell to the dagger he had in his hand…_

_No… he wouldn't she thought in horror. _

'_You're a monster…you're going to destroy us', he said with concealed hatred in his voice. She saw him shake in anger as his eyes showed both hate for her as well as hesitation within them. 'I won't let you destroy our lives because of your stupidity!'. Before he could get close enough with the dagger, Merrill managed to grab a small rock near her and with great regret she swung the rock into his knee, smashing into him and earning a bellow of agony from him. Pol fell on one knee in pain, grabbing his knee in pain but when he wasn't looking, Merrill quickly swung the rock again and slammed it into his right cheek, knocking him onto his side. _

_With him down, the elf quickly tried to pull herself out of the rubble, using every fibre of her strength to escape from her prison and possible executioner. She could feel her legs wiggle within the rubble, slowly pulling themselves out from the loose stones. If she wasn't in such a position and without a killer around her, she could have just used her magic but the time and concentration would be her undoing. _

_However it didn't matter in the end, for Pol suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked her upwards. She yelled in pain, grabbing his arm as she faced him, his cheek cut open and bleeding. 'You demon!', he hissed. He placed the dagger upon her neck, ceasing her movement as she stared at him with terror alit in her eyes. 'Pol…please don't do this', she pleaded. _

_She could see the hesitation for a briefest of seconds before it vanished and was quickly replaced with blind anger. 'May the Creators have mercy on you, I won't'. _

_Suddenly he was then tackled to the ground just before the blade could slid across her neck, dropping both her and the dagger to the ground. Quickly as soon as her head hit the dirty ground, she looked to see Reks n top of Pol, punching him with absolute fury. 'Hang on a minute Kitten, we'll have you out in a bit!', Isabela said, tending to the poor elf as Hawke and Varric begun to remove the rubble from her. Once they removed a sufficient amount of rubble, Isabela pulled the elf out and as far from Pol and Reks. _

_Once out, Merrill just watched her brother beat Pol without any signs of stopping, nor did he seem to let up his punching. 'Nothing looks broken, just bruised pretty bad', she said as Varric joined her. 'You alright Daisy?', he asked. She refused to look away from Reks, just continuing to pummel Pol, her eyes watery from the betrayal and the pain of seeing such anger from him. _

'_Reks…', she called out. He ceased his beating, still as a statue. 'Please…don't kill him'. She gained looks from Varric and Isabela, but before they could argue her request, they heard Pol fall and groan in pain. 'Get out before I change my mind', he warned darkly, getting off Pol. Despite the pain his body endured, fear of Reks won over his body's pain as Pol quickly grabbed his head and ran out of their sight. _

_Reks turned to his sister, his hand still bloody and red while shaking from the pain. Merrill just looked away in despair as Isabela cradled her into her arms while the men just watched her. _

_She thought she'd be used to it…the hate she gained from the other clan members. This…was worse._

_A/N_

_Part 2! _

_Short again, I was really stuck for ideas here and had to push myself to get this done. So first, sorry for only there being only chapter added for the one shots, sorry for that and I promise two this week! Secondly I will do better for future, again sorry for this chapter being short and not as extensive as previous ones, I'm juggling two stories so it's a bit tricky coming up ideas exclusively for this but no excuse I know. _

_Stay safe, thanks for reading, let me know if you liked this style and I'll see you all next time!_


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

_Traded Words_

'_Should've just broken his face', Isabela complained as she stood near Merrill while Hawke was busying himself with healing her legs. While not broken the damage would've hindered her movement and that at the very moment would be the last thing they need. She looked at the down cast looking elf, who looked as if she had just witness her family being murdered in front of her, eyes shadowed and her face ashen as a sheet. _

_The entire cave was silent like a tomb, no one said a word as Merrill's legs healed even Isabela's complaints were like background noise, unheeded and just there for noise. The elven mage had said little after Pol was given a chance to leave yet she hadn't shed a tear from such action nor did she even explain to them what had transpired, not that it would've made a difference seeing as they saw everything they needed to see. Pol was ready to slit her throat and had they been even a second later she'd be dead. _

_Never before had Merrill felt so…empty. _

_She understood why the clan resented her and blood magic but this…this showed her a new layer of their hate for her. Pol was a good and kind friend to her before all this but he would've cut her open like she was some sort've shemlen bandit or slaver. Why…why would they do this to her when she had done nothing to deserve this level of resentment for her. _

'_There, legs should be working just fine', Hawke said, finishing up one last run of her leg. With a quiet mutter of thanks escaping her lips, Merrill stood up on her legs with a small stumble before she regained her balance. With Hawke standing back up, she turned for the exit and walked silently out of the cave, leaving her brother and friends behind. 'Maker's balls, I've never seen Kitten like this', Isabela commented with a worried look and fold of her arms. 'Can't say I blame her', Varric said. _

_Reks joined their side, his right knuckles wrapped in a bandage from his beating on Pol. 'Having a clan resent you for the choices you make is one thing, but to have a person from that clan ready to slit your throat? That is another story', he explained. 'And she's still going to fix that damn mirror for them', growled Hawke. They looked at him as he left the cave along with her, leaving the others to watch them both. _

'_Can't help but think this whole thing is going to blow up in their faces', Varric said with obvious worry in his usual carefree tone. _

_Outside_

_Whenever Merrill used to see the Keeper as a child she always felt two feelings. Nervousness whenever she attempted to skip lessons or when she was caught playing with magic unsupervised, courtesy of being motivated by her friends as a child. Frustrated for whenever they have their usual arguments about magic, though that was more recent in the years prior to arriving in the Free Marches, she could feel the headaches and stress build up in her every time they'd argue. _

_Now though, she felt something else. Fear. _

_The Keeper stood outside of the cave, awaiting for the ex-First and her companions to return to her about the Varterral. On her face were no emotions she could see, blank like paper yet somehow Merrill could feel herself getting tense just by looking at her. She approached the Keeper just as she heard Hawke's footsteps exiting the cave along with the shallow sounds of many other feet joining his own march. _

_Standing in front of the Keeper with Hawke by her side, the courage she felt just being near him seemed to lighten her fear and nervousness within her chest. 'The Varterral is dead', Hawke said. 'Ma Serannas, we'll sleep easy tonight, knowing the threat is dealt with', she said gratefully. Gently Merrill pulled out the amulets of the hunters that fell to the beast and gently handed them to her. 'We found these on the hunters', she said with sadness. 'I'll…make sure these are returned to their loved ones', Marethari said with assurance. _

_They were waiting for Pol to be included, and the two weren't disappointed. 'Pol…was he attacked by Varterral?', she asked. At this, Merrill merely stared at her with a steeled look in her eyes. 'No, that was because of Reks', she said. 'He saved me from him'. _

_Marethari let out a deep sigh. 'So he couldn't resist', she muttered. At this Merrill stared at her in shock before Hawke spoke her thought. 'You knew he would do something like this?', he asked. 'Many of the clan fear Merrill will bring the corruption of the mirror back to us', she warned. 'And why dare I ask did they get that idea from?', Hawke asked accusingly. 'I am their Keeper, it is my duty to warn them of the danger'. _

_Before Hawke could get a word into that stupidity, Merrill beat him to the punch for now she felt two new feelings to the Keeper. _

_Rage, and betrayal. _

'_You've been, telling them I'd bring back the corruption to the clan?', she seethed. She lifted her head to face Marethari's own, her eyes alit with anguish from this betrayal, this wound cutting far deeper than even Pol's betrayal. Her own mother figure had spread these debateable lies among her clan, her own home and now they treat her with disdain and now even some would attempt on claiming her own life. _

'_It is not too late for you to re-join us. Re-consider, there is no need for you to remain alone', Marethari pressed. But the words seemed only anger the young mage further as after today alone would mean safety from her clan. 'So they could have a better chance at taking my life?', she growled in barely contained fury. Never before had this anger bubbled before inside her, this was far worse than every slaver, monster or enemy she had encountered with Hawke. Far worse, because it came from someone she used to believe cared for her. _

'_You will never accept what I am doing, what I'm trying to do for the clan!', Merrill argued. At this, even Marethari's own clam look faded and was now replaced by disappointment and anger. 'The Eluvian is a trap child! It costed us Tamlen and Dalan! It led you to blood magic! How much more will you let it twist you from who are you?', she said. Despite the anger in her tone, Hawke picked up the pleading within it. He never agreed with Merrill and blood magic but this was not the way to go for her. Still he kept his mouth shut, this was a battle she needed to face and for now, she was doing a good job standing for herself. _

'_And who am I? You're failed First? The cursed dalish? The blood mage?', questioned Merrill. Both mages stared down at each other, fury in their eyes as Hawke could feel not only the air tense but their mana showed surging around them. 'We've done what you asked, give me the dagger', Merrill said, her mana vanishing slowly. This argument was far from over the human knew, but for now this item would be the compromise. _

_Marethari clenched her fists before letting out a deep breath of anger as her own mana disappeared from their senses. She handed Hawke the dagger but just as he gripped it, she stared into his eyes. A message for him as a sign of trust "Don't let her destroy herself". _

_She released her grip and turned back into the direction of the clan, leaving both mages alone as the air of tension was dropped with a gentle relived atmosphere took place among them. Merrill let out a very relived sigh from her lips as her body relaxed along with her exhale, hands unclenched and shoulders relaxing. Part of Hawke was worried the argument would break into a full fight between the two mages, and a worrying side of him was in conflict of whose side he was on. _

'_I thought she would've gone back on her word', she said but mostly to herself. She turned to Hawke who was now staring down at the dagger in his hands. The dagger looked more like a knife in terms of length, a single black blade with grey in the edge with a small red handle. Yet a keen mage can easily sense the hidden magic potential of the small weapon, he could clearly see the use of the small item and the value of it. 'Is it true?', he asked. _

_She raised a brow at him as he turned to face her. 'Did the mirror lead you to blood magic?', he clarified. She folded her arms and at first he thought she'd steer the question away but he could see in her eyes the honesty despite recent events. 'Yes, the spirit spoke to me and said without piles of lyrium it wouldn't work. I had no choice but to use blood magic', she explained. That did little to comfort him. Demons will always tempt mages to fall on blood magic as a means to an end, and some foolish enough to believe them would defend their claims to the bitter end. _

'_We should probably get moving, hand me the dagger', she said. _

'_No'. _

_Merrill took a step back in the statement, facing Hawke with eyes wide. 'W-What?', she asked. 'No, I can't', he said. She stared at him in shock before she stared at him with steel in her eyes. 'Why not?', she inquired. 'Merrill this mirror is ruining your life', he stated with his own eyes hardening at her own, matching the will she displayed against her Keeper. 'You're siding with her now? I know what I am doing Hawke!', she persisted. _

'_I'm not on anyone's side! My concern is for your well-being!', he argued back. That was a small lie, he will always stand by Merrill but this time Marethari's words rang in his mind and heart. He will never agree with her methods but he knows the dangers of the mirror just by being near the cursed thing, he was terrified of what could happen if it was completed. Worst of all what would it do to Merrill? _

'_I can take care of myself! Give me the dagger!', said Merrill. He looked between her and the dagger, should he just hand it over and take her word for it? He never doubted her abilities from day one but this was becoming to dangerous for her. She's naïve to think demons and spirits are the same being and while Anders' may be harsh on her naivety Hawke saw the reason behind the harshness…most of it anyways. _

'_I can't do that Merrill', he said, placing the dagger on his belt away from her reach. Her eyes lost the steel in them and was quickly replaced by betrayal and sadness. 'Y-You can't do this! That's an elven artefact and it doesn't belong to you!', she argued. 'Better then letting you do something you'll regret', he said sternly. She growled and clenched her fists but before the two could let out something both will regret in future, a pair of hands were clapped on their respective shoulders. _

'_I think this is a conversation you two should have back home. You know? Away from the angry clan that will no doubt seek retribution for their beaten member', Reks said with a forced smile. Both races looked at him before looking at each, words at the tips of their tongues just wanting to get it out and let their respective emotions colour their words. Merrill let out a growl of frustration before she threw her hands up in anger and stormed away from them, treading back to Kirkwall._

_Leaving the human mage behind, Merrill had to restrain herself from breaking down as the tears begun to weld up in her eyes, a stabbing sensation within her heart. _

_Even Hawke doubted her…_

_Merrill's home_

'_I can't believe him! That…that…', she ranted as she tossed her staff aside along with her pack on her bed as she entered her room. Every fibre of her felt irritated, angry and she felt the need to hit something or someone. A human mage immediately came to her mind. _

_Part of her wanted to tear the dagger from his hands, stand up against him like she did with the Keeper, yet another part of her which was reason tried to cool her mind before she made rash decisions and do something she may regret. It seemed Atisha was well aware of her mistress' anger as she kept her distance from her the very moment she slammed the door open so hard the poor cat feared she may have torn the innocent door off the hinges. _

_She let out a heavy sigh of anger before plopping down in front of the mirror in contemplation, staring at the empty mirror. Just as she was about to do something else though, she heard footsteps of a familiar set of boots enter her room. 'What do you want?', she spat angrily at him as he entered her room. 'Just making sure you're alright', he answered. 'Well, here I am. You can go now', she responded harshly._

_Hawke let out a sigh as he stepped closer to her just as she stood up to roundabout face him. 'I don't want to speak with you Hawke', she warned. 'Well too bad, because we need to talk', he persisted strongly. Anyone who knew Hawke would know his tone off the back of their hand and right now Merrill was speaking with "Serious Hawke" as Isabela deemed. Granted that was dumb nickname but when people compare the amount of times Hawke is serious to the amount of times he wasn't, it was good reminder. _

'_If you are here to lecture me about blood magic or the mirror than save your breath, I get it from Fenris and Anders already!', she snarled angrily. 'No those are harping on you, this is a proper lecture!', he said back. He took a breath and faced her. 'Merrill, you know me I want to support you and you've never given me any doubt about you or magic but', he explained. _

'_But this isn't something you should do', he continued. Her glare didn't falter at this, no doubt she has heard from this from the Keeper but unlike the Keeper Hawke was going to use other methods. 'This mirror isn't worth it. You're destroying your life by using blood magic-_

'_Will you stop it!?', she shouted suddenly. Hawke looked at her as the resilient look was now replaced by anger. 'Why does everyone always fall on the blood magic!? "Merrill blood magic is evil this", "Merrill blood magic will corrupt you that", you think Anders doesn't bother me enough about that!?', she screamed. She turned around to face the mirror but before she could take a step forward suddenly Hawke grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. _

_Before she could stop him he pulled up her sleeve and exposed her marks. The glare of his only strengthened at these blemishes on her otherwise creamy skin. 'How many times have you cut yourself for that blasted mirror?', he asked. 'Do you honestly think THIS is worth that type of pain and solitude?'. She pulled her arm back from him, fury only grew. 'How dare you! This is my choice!', she argued. 'A stupid choice! How much further will you cut yourself for them!?'. _

_She blinked at that part as his eyes burned with such intensity that part of her felt…grateful for this level of concern. But it was unfortunately overwhelmed by her anger as it boiled further and for her Hawke was going to take the full brunt of it. 'You have no idea what I'm trying to do! All this, I'm doing it for my clan, for our heritage!', she said. _

'_FUCK YOUR CLAN!', he shouted. _

_The entire room was suddenly quiet, both mages stared down at each other with fury in their eyes. 'They treat you as if you were a demon, Pol tried to bloody kill you and even your Keeper spread rumours about you and the mirror! You're throwing yourself into the mirror for no one!', he shouted. That hurt, more than anything Merrill had felt in a long time because no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, no matter how stubborn or how she painted the situation. _

_She was doing it…for no one. _

_But that anger she felt, the pain of today combined with the man she saw more than a friend forcing her to see the truth behind it all, was all she could see and feel. Hawke was about to speak again but before he could get a word, Merrill did something that will haunt her for the rest of her days. _

_SMACK!_

_Hawke stood there, his face faced the right and now sporting a red hand mark on his cheek. Merrill's hand shook from the pain she had used on him. 'You have no idea how this feels', she said slowly. 'Ever since that day, I lost my best friend, my clan mate. I tried to fix the mirror to give back to the clan, just to recover something ANYTHING for us! Yet every time I tried I'm met with hate or ridicule'. _

_Stop it…please stop it…_

_She stepped back from him as he slowly turned to face her, emotionless even the fire in his eyes faded into darkness. 'I thought you knew me Isaac…I thought among everyone you'd be the one who understood this better than anyone else', she said. _

_Don't do this…please…_

'_But I was wrong…I'm alone and maybe…I'm better off that way'. _

_Hawke closed his eyes and stepped back. '…Fine', he said finally. Gently he pulled out the dagger from his belt and placed it on her candle table and proceeded for the door, Atisha and Merrill watching him go. 'I won't interfere with you or your plan anymore Merrill', he said in solemn voice that didn't even sound like him._

_His hand gripped the knob as Merrill turned away to stare at the mirror, arms folded and her mind made up. '…Take care of yourself', he said as he opened the door and exited the elf's home for the very last time. _

_Once she could no longer hear the footsteps of her friend, she shook before she collapsed to the floor on her knees and cried. _

_She was now and truly…alone._

_A/N: _

_This was NOT a good week for me but I soldiered on and managed to finish this. Ii tried to work harder on this and expand but sadly I was clustered with work and family duties so unfortunately I had to keep it short and regular and I'm sorry for this. _

_Stay safe and have a great day!_


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

_Resolve _

_Isabela sighed in annoyance as she pushed her drink aside and placed her head on her hands as she and what remained of the group sat around the table. Another day of going to Hanged Man that ultimately proved to be just as boring and empty as previous days. _

_The party of five sat at the table, each deep in thought and worry for their companions. 'Remember when coming here was fun?', Varric asked as he took a swig of his own tankard. 'Yeah, I also remember there being more people to partake in our meet ups', Reks replied with a sullen and worried tone. Isabela couldn't blame them for acting this way, all it took to know what's wrong with this picture is to look at the empty seats. _

_With Fenris still missing and whereabouts still unknown even to Hawke, Aveline being torn apart in work in keeping the fragile peace between the people of Kirkwall and the qunari, worst of all the argument between Hawke and Merrill the two had seemingly vanished from the others. After the argument Hawke had flat out locked himself in the estate and spent most his time studying magic and training in secret, Anders even said he almost tried to bring Merrill up but Isabela had a feeling bringing up Kitten may ultimately be a person's undoing…_

_Merrill had locked herself in her home and refused to leave ever since Hawke stormed out. The pirate had tried to get in and talk to her but the elf refused and even threatened her. Reks wisely said the two needed more time to cool off and hopefully they'll more receptive to speaking with their friends again. The pirate's worries for her sister got worse as time went on, two days had passed and still not a word from either of the two, no matter how tried to call. _

'_Shouldn't we do something?', Sebastian asked. 'Unless we can get the two them trapped in a room together that stops their magic from tearing the whole place apart, there's little we can do Choir Boy', Varric stated. 'Think Ave can talk to Hawke?', Isabela asked hopefully. 'I have a feeling between the qunari and everything else happening in Kirkwall she'd probably explode if she tried to sort out what happened between those two', Anders mused. _

_Isabela groaned in frustration and eventually slammed her palms on the table and stood up. 'Well I don't know about you guys but I'm sick of this!', she said. 'I'm not gonna let whatever shit argument between those two get that worse, especially when Kitten's in involved'. The pirate turned for the entrance and headed off before the others could stop her. Isabela was a firm believer in the thing "If there's an argument, don't be there" but she was in the minority when it comes to that in the party sure. _

_Yet Merrill needed a friend at the moment, while she wouldn't say she's the best choice of a friend, the pirate felt close to her like a little sister. She doesn't know the whole story between Hawke and Merrill sure but as far as she was concerned this was something that won't get better unless the two mages sat down and talked it through. _

_Not to mention she missed her…_

_Merrill's home_

'_Kitten? Its me…again', Isabela greeted as she knocked on her door. It was the middle of the day so most of the elves were already out to the bars or just heading back home so the Alienage was quiet today and empty for her to investigate. She waited for the elf's response, be it unlocking the door finally or tell her to sod off, either way she waited. She huffed as she received no reply from her or even Atisha. _

'_Kitten, come on. Open up', she tried. Still no response. Curious the pirate placed her ear against the wooden door and listened closely. Strangely enough there was no sound nor shuffling of the cat inside. Worry clutched her stomach as the pirate decided to risk a face full of vines and rock and picked the lock. She entered the home of her sister with concern as she looked around the small home. _

_It was strangely cleaner than usual for the elf, Isabela would often find scattered bits of paper or books around the place yet everything seemed to be in order. Entering further in Isabela looked around and decided to peek into Merrill's bed room. It was empty, save for the bed and the mirror. Now she had seen the mirror once or twice with the occasional visitations but never this close to completion. She shivered near it as the whole room became colder all of a sudden and quickly turned away from it until she noticed something off. _

_Looking at it again she found a single shard was missing from the upper left corner of the frame, a big piece from what she could guess. She thought the elf would have at least had finished the mirror by now. As she turned to the bed, she spotted a note and a small rock holding it down on the mattress. Worried, Isabela picked it up…_

"_Isabela, or Hawke, or Varric…or anyone who isn't Fenris or Anders, I want you to know I'm leaving Kirkwall. _

_I don't care if it's a cowardly way to say goodbye or if you all consider this me running away from my problems, I want to do this. I don't know what I want, at first I thought I just wanted to restore the mirror and restore something for my clan but now…I don't know what to do. _

_I can't find what I'm looking for here, and I know no matter how hard I try I'm only going to hurt everyone here. So don't bother coming to find me, by the time anyone finds this letter I'll be away far enough from here, and please, don't try to find me. No I'm not going back to my clan, as far as I'm concerned I don't have a clan anymore. _

_Isabela if you're reading this, thank you for looking out for me, I love you like the sister I've always wanted, I'll never be able to repay you for all you did for me and Hawke. Take care of Reks, please? And…if Hawke…if you're reading this letter…_

_I just wanted to tell that, I love you…and I don't mean that in a friendly way, I mean I love you. I don't know how you feel for me, but I don't want that argument to be the only thing to remember you by. Take care of yourself, Ma Vhenan…_

_ Merrill". _

_Isabela felt her own eyes water at this farewell letter, sitting down on the bed with the letter in her hand. She saw several damp spots on the letter which was clear to be tear stains on the letter she thought, shaky hand writing also supports that claim. 'You…stupid girl', she laughed sadly as a tear ran down her cheek. She dropped the letter and placed her head in her hand as she held back her own sobs through gritted teeth. How could this happen? _

_Now any chance of keeping the group together…was gone. _

_Free Marches_

_Upon a cliff overlooking the city of chains, watching the sun slowly descend into the horizon as the day slowly came to a close, Merrill stared at it in thought as she adjusted her pack and staff on her back. Resting upon her shoulder was Atisha, who was meowing in worry for Merrill as she stared into the descending sun. She gently petted her companion with a small smile on her face. 'Its alright Atisha…we'll be fine', she assured. With a final look the elven mage turned behind her and begun her long walk away from the city she once called home…_

_Walking through the woods on the path to wherever, the young elf kept her mouth closed as she wandered aimlessly. No destination in mind, no goal to reach nor even company to try and sort the web of misery in her mind. Atisha had been quiet as well as the small cat trailed alongside her, occasionally peeking her head up to see Merrill's sullen and weary face. She meowed softly as she nuzzled into her leg, earning a small grateful from the elf. _

_Still even that did little to lift the weight off her chest as she stared at the seemingly endless road that led her nowhere. She didn't even bring a map with her so for all she knew she could be walking to Tevinter or Orlais. It didn't matter she supposed, her main goal was to leave Kirkwall behind and so far that part she was doing right. _

_She inhaled the clean softer air of the woods as she felt a little better with the cleaner and fresher air then the city. Eventually Merrill looked up to see the sun slowly descend behind the high mountains in the distance and let out a sigh. 'We should probably find a spot to camp', she said. Atisha meowed in agreement as the mage turned for the woods. However before she could, she heard voices. Stopping and turning down to the path she travelled a little further to find the exit of the wood and found upon the side of the path was a carriage. _

_It was to her surprise it was an aravel, the dalish carriage, two elven dalish members were busying themselves with repairing the broken wheel while another elf was tending to the children by playing with them. The elf turned to see Merrill on the path almost walking by them, pausing upon eye contact. 'Greetings', she said kindly standing up and approaching the mage. Merrill didn't recognize her nor the others so she was under the assumption she wasn't from her…Marethari's clan. 'Shalla Tabris, member of the clan in Ferelden', she introduced. _

_Offering her hand to greet Merrill, the elf hesitantly took her hand and shook it. Shalla must've noticed her awkwardness and sheepishly grinned. 'Sorry, it's a human greeting I know but when you spend most of your life in an Alienage their methods rub off on you', she said. Shalla had long black hair that reached beneath her ears that the mage noticed had a single earring on the left lobe, a single scar across her left cheek that had noticeably faded with time, eyes bluish green with gentleness within them. _

_She wore a pair of armour that looked familiar to her but the alterations had alienated her, a long bow strapped to her back that didn't look elven made judging from the steel around the handle, a dagger strapped to her waist. 'So what do we call you?', she asked. 'Merrill…just Merrill', she said weakly. 'Nice to meet you Mer…wait a second…', she said slowly. She bit her lip and tapped her chin. 'Have we met?', she asked. _

'_I don't think so', Merrill said simply. Shrugging Shalla gestured the others. 'Well at any rate we've been traveling for a week now and we're making our way to Ferelden to meet up with the rest of the clan', she explained. 'Sadly hit a bit of bad luck thanks to the stupid bandits that are now with the maker and those two are just patching up our aravel', she explained. She and Merrill joined the rest just as the two hunters finished the repairs. _

'_Should we continue on?', one of them asked. Shalla looked at the descending sun and shook her head. 'Too risky for the travel, unless you all want to fight in the dark?', she teased. Both hunters looked at each other before nodding to her and heading to grab supplies from aravel. 'Looks like we're camping tonight, do you want to join us?', she asked, smiling at Merrill. As tempting as it was, Merrill felt a certainty that staying would be risky for her and if they learned she was blood mage…_

_Before she could say otherwise, Atisha spoke for her, hoping onto her shoulder and peeking at Shalla. 'Oh hello there', she greeted the cat. Suddenly the children looked at Merrill's pet who then sprung upon the ground to them, immediately she was swarmed with the kids wanting to play and pet her. Both elves looked at each other before Merrill sighed. 'Atisha wants to stay, so if there's room', she said. _

_Camping was something she did miss if she was honest, the camp fire was large, warm and welcoming as she held the bowl of soup in her lap. Atisha was playing with the kids who were cooing the cat as she purred with content and laziness. 'We'll start patrol there, stay safe Shalla', the hunter said as they picked up their weapons and left. 'Dareth shiral', Shalla said in a clunky accent. As the hunters chuckled Merrill looked at her. 'Yes as you can tell I'm not a dalish', she said. 'You said you were from the alienage', Merrill said. _

'_That's right, but I've joined the dalish after the blight', she explained. Merrill took a spoonful of the soup as the alienage elf placed her empty bowl down. 'Why's that?', the mage asked. Shalla smiled as a hue or red crossed her cheeks. 'W-Well, during the blight I um…met a dalish from another clan and we may have, shared some nights together and we joined the dalish', she said bashfully. Merrill smiled softly at her along with holding back her envy for her. 'What's his name?', Merrill asked. _

'_Dalan', she said. Merrill placed her soup down and looked at Shalla in shock. 'You know him? He's from your clan right?', Shalla asked as she looked at Merrill with a knowing smirk. Merrill blushed and looked away. 'He talked about you, said you were a good friend of his back in the clan', she said. 'We….we weren't lovers or anything like that', Merrill assured as the hunter giggled. 'I believe you, he's not the kind of elf to have two lovers in secret'. _

_Shalla gave her an gentle smile as she moved closer to her. 'So from what I understand you're a First, in that soon to be Keeper sort've thing right? So where's the clan?', she asked. Merrill felt her throat dry up at this question, the worst fear she had to deal with now, especially when it came to her old friend's lover. If there was one of the things Merrill would like not to do before going to her grave its not killing her friend's possible wife. _

_Yet now…she may need this. _

'_Its…complicated', she mused. Shalla's gaze softened and she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Merrill let out a heavy deep sigh and then turned to her. 'It's a long story', she said. 'Well we've got time', Shalla said…_

_Night_

_Merrill and Shalla both sat upon a cliff over looking the seas, the cool breeze through the grass whistled in their ears as they stared down the ocean filled with stars. Neither of them had said a word since Merrill retold her story, how she left the clan, Hawke, then leaving the city to here. Never had she felt such relief then to tell someone about it, someone outside of her circle that could offer her a new perspective. _

_Shalla let out a deep sigh as she laid back down on the grass. 'Well…that wasn't expected', she mused. 'So blood magic? Cursed mirrors? And a MASSIVE crush on a human mage?', she said turning to the elf. '…The first two are my biggest concern yes', she mused. Shalla looked up at the stars and gave the elf a laugh. She looked at Shalla as she turned to her. 'Sounds to me, if I'm honest, you're not sure if you are crazy or you're just completely lost', she explained. _

'_You want to help your clan…but after all the shit they put you through and with this Hawke fellow telling you to forget them and move on, you're torn by it'. Merrill hugged her knees to her chest and made a sound of confirmation. 'Now I don't know what do to… I want to help restore my clans history, just a little piece is enough but every time I look at the mirror I feel like…I'm losing myself', she explained. _

'_And now after what I did to Hawke…I feel worse for it', she whimpered. Shalla patted her on the back as she sat up. 'Hmm, ya know Dalan said to me that you were the most dedicated elf he'd met. You put your clan first and foremost, which I'd say is good of you but then…after all we been through until the end of the blight?', she said. 'He said to me…you should stop'. Merrill looked at her oddly as the elf faced her. _

'_I didn't get what he meant but, I think it was after visiting Vigil's keep, he said he realized that maybe the elves should look at another possibility', she explained. 'That no matter how hard we try, we'll never reclaim out original glory days, that whatever legacy we have isn't going to return to us'. She then pulled out a book from her pack and handed it to Merrill. It was a small book with a green elvish tree drawn upon the cover, in small black letters under the image was the title. _

"_Tales of the Elven Wardens of Ferelden". _

'_This was written by an elf our old commander met back in Amaranthine. We read it together and he said this is what we need', she explained. She hopped off the ground and pulled Merrill up. 'Come, lets get back to the camo and discuss tomorrow yeah?', she offered. Merrill looked at the book in her hands and said: 'If its alright, I want to read this first, please?'. _

_Shalla nodded and patted her shoulder before making her way back to the camp, humming a small tune as she faded into the darkness. Merrill plopped down to grass and opened the book, gently lifting her hand up and creating a small ball of light for the book. Each sentence detailed the story of an elven mage named Velanna who became a grey warden and joined the Hero of Ferelden during the chaos of the arling. _

_Each sentence documented the stories of herself and two other eleven wardens, each complementing their accomplishments, discoveries and other amazing tales that kept Merrill's eyes fixed on the paper as she memorized each and every word that explained the discoveries that were unheard of. The old elven ruins Shalla and Dalan had found in the Brecilian Forest, untold elven lore that could help the clans…_

_Why wasn't this…_

_Then it hit her like a gentle pat on the head of realization as the book slipped from her hands upon the earth beneath her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she let out a small laugh. Shalla's message, Dalan's words, the book. Everything came clear to her as she fell on her back letting the tears fall down. _

_Creation…a new history for elves to look for, rebuild their lore instead of digging for lost glorious and lose more of their own to tradition, Dalan knew this that's why he didn't return to the clan, he wanted to make history for elves. Gently the elf looked at the skies and gave it a smile of relief as the sadness deep within her heart had been replaced with something new, something that maybe she needed a long time ago. _

_Realization and purpose. _

_Next day_

_The aravel were prepped and ready to go as the hunters picked up the children and placed them inside the aravel after each of them gave Atisha one last pet and cuddle as Shalla and Merrill spoke one last time. 'Well we'll be heading to Ferelden, are you certain you don't want to tag along?', she offered again. 'I really want to, but after last night, I know there's so many things I have to do…', Merrill said as she gave her new friend the first legit smile since she met her. _

'_Uh huh, does it involve a magic man?', she teased. 'Maybe, but first I want sort a few other things out', she answered honestly. Shalla nodded in understanding as Atisha appeared on Merrill's shoulder once again. 'Well, if you ever show up in Ferelden, pay us a visit, promise?', she asked. Merrill nodded in agreement as she hugged her friend. 'Also keep the book'. _

_Merrill looked at her as the hunter placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Never forget the past, but don't let it rule your future', she said a way that reminded Merrill of Dalan. With a positive nod, they bid each other farewell as Shalla and the aravel took off to the east, leaving the elf alone. Placing the book in her pack while pulling out the one shard of the mirror from within she approached the cliff and stood there. _

_Hand outstretched over the edge, the mirror dangling precariously in her dainty hands. One slip and all her work shall slip into the darkness of the water below, never to be found again and never to be touched by the hands of mortals. The anchor that chained her to the past she will never reclaim, could she do it and free herself from the past, so she could walk to a new future. Making her choice, Merrill tilted her hand as the shard slipped from her palm and dropped below into the ocean, being swallowed up and disappearing into the abyss. _

_Standing there for a moment, Atisha mewled at her. 'Just one last thing to do Atisha, then…we're going home'., _

_Camp_

_All eyes fell on her she knew, she could see the hate in their eyes and back then she'd feel small like a mouse walking into a den of lions and all she wanted to do was to run away. _

_Not now though, not anymore. Today she felt stronger, proud like a mountain as she made her way into the centre of the camp, her eyes set and steeled as she sees the Keeper standing with her First, the latter meekly shuffled away from the two. Once close she simply stopped and stared at her. 'Welcome back Da'len', she greeted in that calm tone she was known for but this time Merrill could see the force behind it, that fake kindness that she was well used to by the nobles. _

'_Keeper', she said simply in a neutral tone. 'Why have you returned to us? Was there something else you wanted?', she asked. 'Not take, give'. Merrill relinquished the knife to her, handing it back to the Keeper while ignoring the suspicious mummers of the others. 'Why? After all the trouble you went though not even a week later you returned it?', she asked. '…I don't need it, not anymore', she shrugged. _

'_Does that mean you finished the mirror?', she said. 'No…and I'm not going to', she said. The air grew less tense after admitting that sentence, suspicion removed and replaced by speculation and confusion as the mutters among the clan were no longer directed at her but at the subject on her words. 'I've lost too much it already, and I…have something worth keeping', she said. At this the Keeper's face looked relived as a gentle sigh escaped her lips. 'Thank to Creators Da'len', she breathed. _

'_We can finally move on then, the humans have lost patience with us', she said. '…I'm not going with you'. _

_All eyes fell on her as her face took on a more serious glare. 'I never said I was coming back to the clan, I'm staying in Kirkwall', she said strongly. 'I'm here to return what's the clans and return back home then', she explained. She nodded and made a turn to leave before the Keeper called out. 'Da'len please think on this! There is no reason to leave again!', she said. Merrill stopped in her tracks. _

'_No reason? Last time I came back someone from this clan tried to kill me…another spread lies about me', she said darkly. She turned on the Keeper with a face that barely contained her anger. 'I have a better chance at being stabbed in the back here then I'd would back at Kirkwall!', she roared. At this display of rage from the seemingly soft gentle elf, all eyes turned fearful and some even drew their weapons on her as the Keeper stared at her in surprise. _

'_Did you think I forgot about all that? After what Pol tried to do?', taunted the elf. 'Merrill, Pol was afraid of you, he was acting-_

'_On your words, he let that get to him and instead of trying to figure out, he tried to kill me!', she said. 'I'm not coming back, so leave if you want', Merrill said as she adjusted her pack and walked away from them. 'You ungrateful knife ear slut!', shouted a hunter. 'What are YOU going back to Kirkwall for, to suck up that shemlen!?'. _

_Merrill stopped in her tracks. _

'_You don't belong here with us! You're a traitor and a mistake!', another shouted. _

'_Pol should've slit your throat when he had the chance!'. _

'_Go back to your shemlen master! Maybe spread your legs for him while you're at it!'. _

_Marethari's words of trying to calm the clan was ignored as their hateful words rang louder than her own as their hate had been revived with a new motive to cause as much pain on the mage. Merrill suddenly dropped her pack as the words shrieked and struck at her. _

'_We won't wait for you to come back and bring us more death and misery! Gut that flat ear bitch!'. _

_Merrill was done._

_She spun around before they could even unsheathe their weapons and within seconds the entire earth turned against it's children as the rocks rose up, slamming to into them, vines swirled and wrapped them up, bounding them to rocks and ground. With a quick chant she fired a weak stream of lightning shock them but not lethally harming them, enough to stun them and then with multiplying her energy she manage to fire a short and small but non-lethal barrage of forceful pushes that sent them on their backs in pain. _

_The ones bound by her magic were helpless, the defeated unable to reform their strength to resume fighting, Marethari was on her own. The young mage stared down her old master, her staff glowing with immense power that none had ever seen her display before, her eyes gently glowed green with mana as she stared down at the Keeper. 'Don't test me, I'm more powerful than ever because of Hawke! Far more treated better by him then you rest of you monsters', she proclaimed. _

_Both elves of magic face down each other, Merrill watched her Keeper as she looked conflicted with herself. Then, Merrill let out a deep heavy sigh as the mana faded from her eyes and with a light chant, the spells undid and freed the dalish as Merrill slung her staff back onto her back and picked up her pack. 'I'm leaving this clan, for good', she announced and turned for the path back to Kirkwall. _

'_Merrill', the Keeper tried again but Merrill refused to listen this time, as she walked away from the clan and left them behind, now and forever. She stared down at the ground in dismay but after a deep breath she faced her clan once more. _

'_It is time to move on'. _

_Kirkwall_

_Hawke mediated within his room, legs crossed, hands locked together and elbows placed on his knees as he occasionally took in soft breaths as the felt his mana swirl and manifest around him as he concentrated on the mental practices in his mind. It was also to help him clear his mind and anger mixed with regret as those thoughts lingered back to Merrill. _

_He regretted not trying harder in helping her see his point but another part of him knew forcing his lessons on her would have no more better effect than the Keeper's own methods. He opened his eyes as the mana disappeared, for his ears picked up voices. A familiar one that he hoped to never hear again. _

_Gamlen. _

_He let out a deep sigh and stood up from the floor near his hearth and threw on his robes, grabbed his staff and exited his training room below the estate. Climbing up the stairs to see Gamlen arguing with Sandal about something, Hawke mustered the will not to laugh at this. 'ENCHANTMENT!', proclaimed Sandal with a stupid smile. 'No, Leandra! LE-AN-DRA!', Gamlen said, spelling out his sister's name sternly. _

'_What's wrong now?', Hawke asked. At this is uncle turned to face with a worried look on his face. 'There you are. Have you seen your mother? She didn't arrive for our weekly meet up', he explained as Bohdan entered the room. 'No I haven't seen her since I got back earlier', Hawke answered honestly. 'Maybe she's with her suitor', Bohdan offered helpfully as Hawke turned to look at some of the over piling letters on his desk. 'Suitor? She never mentioned a suitor', Gamlen said. _

'_Well, those white lilies came for her this afternoon', he said. _

_Hawke's body stiffened at this as the letter fell from his hands in terror. He spun on to the others. 'What did you say?', he said. All eyes fell on the seemingly panic looking on his face. 'The white lilies…t-they came for this-_

'_Bohdan how long has she been gone!?' he demanded. 'What is the matter?', Gamlen asked. 'There's a killer in Kirkwall, he's been using the lilies to target his victims, and that means mother is in danger!', Hawke shouted as he ran past them. He ignored the calling of his uncle and concerned shouts of his dwarvern servants as he ran out of the estate, terror clutched his heart. _

_His mother was in danger…_

_A/N: What this? Early release? Longer story? ACTUALLY DEVELOPMENT!? _

_Yes see I got a LOT of motive for this chapter and because of the support from viewers and followers I've decided to spent all mornings for the three days past work on this chapter. So thanks to everyone supporting these stories and giving me helpful tips. _

_Thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon! Stay safe and have a great day! _


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

_Together once more…_

_Merrill couldn't believe how light she felt, this sense of weight lifted from her chest was like a boulder strapped her back for years, finally the straps broke and she felt as light as a feather. She couldn't stop smiling as she happily followed the path way back to the city again, Atisha following her closely as the cat occasionally rubbed it's neck into her leg, earning a giggle from the elf. _

_Standing upon a hill, she sees the city in her sights as the sun was slow descending behind her. Part of her was excited to see her friends again with this new revelation, maybe she could even put out the slow fires between herself and Fenris, Creators she and Anders might actually get along now. Yet the other part was fear. She left on such worrisome terms and even then she didn't have the courage to say farewell to their faces. _

_Merrill knew it would be difficult for her to apologize and face them all again after that but her worst fears lied with Hawke. Among them all she felt the more apprehensive when she thought of meeting Hawke again, every time she tried to muster up the courage to think of a way to approach him all it did was led her back to that horrible night she laid a hand on him and screamed at him like a bitter lover. Seeing that hurt look in his eyes masked by disappointment was probably one of the most painful sights she had ever seen in her young life. _

_Still after her chat with Shalla, deep down in her heart that shouldn't nor would it stop her from…confessing. Alright she was still scared out of her wits at the mere thought of telling him how she felt about the human but nothing ventured nothing gained as Isabela once said…then again she recalled the numerous amount of times she did venture in old caves and found nothing but trash. _

_This was going to be far harder than she had feared…_

_Well least she had company to share with. _

'_Why are you standing there?'. _

…_For the most part…_

_Fenris stood beside her as she took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled though her mouth. 'Just worried, that's it', she mused. 'About what?', the ex-slave inquired. 'Everything I suppose', she replied. Atisha mewled at her, hopping upon her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck. Gently Merrill smiled as she scratched her friend's neck softly, a gentle smile appearing on her face. 'What about you? Aren't you worried about the other's reactions after these past few weeks?'. _

_Fenris scoffed at this. 'The only one who'd have an issue with me is the abomination, everyone else I'll apologize to…maybe not to Isabela, she'll hold that over me for life', he answered plainly. 'That sounds like Anders', Merrill muttered. 'And what about me?', she asked. '…I suppose I do owe you an apology…', he grumbled as he rubbed his chin in annoyance. She gave him a grateful smile as they made their way to the city. _

_A day later after the elf left the clan she happened to encounter him. There was tension from him of course but after agreeing at a truce just to get some sleep, they did something Merrill didn't think was possible between the two. _

_Talk. _

_He actually told her where he had been after Hadriana and the slavers. Fenris had apparently been staying in a small village near the city of chains and actually took a job as an assistant for a blacksmith in the town, even earned some coin for himself. She was glad he at least stayed safe from the slavers and whatever dangers Danarius had in store for the white elf. He eventually cleared his head from all that had occurred on that day and he said he wanted to speak to Hawke about it. _

_Then came her reason for leaving, to which she told him everything that had occurred between him leaving and her fight with Hawke. Strangely enough despite their differences and dislike for each other, Merrill felt a lot better talking to him about it and part of her confidence boosted after it. Maybe confronting Hawke with this wouldn't be so difficult after all if even Fenris looked impressed by her choice. _

_They stopped talking after that and went to sleep and since then Fenris hadn't brought it up. Merrill was grateful for the fact he at least didn't berate her or gave her the usual scowl from him. No oddly enough he was just quiet and he'd occasionally glance at her. In the end though after she said she was going back to Kirkwall to face her choices, he actually offered to tag along. She asked why and he said he wanted to apologize to Hawke though she believed there was more to his story but decided against intruding on his privacy, she at least believed he deserved it. _

_So they began their long not so awkward walk back to Kirkwall, both feeling guilt for their absenteeism to their friends and each of their horizons expanded to a greater degree. 'Do you plan to stay in Kirkwall after all this?', she asked curiously. 'I don't know…maybe I'll move to the village', he answered honestly with some form of hesitance in his tone. She nodded in understanding and turned her eyes back to the road. _

_Kirkwall: Nightfall_

_After bribing the city guard to let the two in, and after Fenris tried out his power to pick a pocket to take his coin back, the two climbed up the long stair way that led back to Lowtown. They both agreed to head back to her place to drop their gear for the night and visit the Hanged Man to speak with its usual occupants. Atisha had scurried off into the city after Merrill gave her permission to go visit her friends and stretch her legs again. _

'_Nervous?', Fenris asked. 'Yes, do you think they'll speak to us?', she asked, anxiety in her body language and tone. Fenris rolled his eyes at her worries as they made a turn to the left. 'They'll forgive you, two days away isn't something to cry about', he said with a hint annoyance in his tone. 'Hawke…may not', she said with worry. Fenris patted her back a bit harder than she was used to, nearly stumbling forward. _

'_Don't be an idiot. Hawke wouldn't waste two seconds to forgive you', he said. Merrill rubbed her back with a grimace, does that elf seriously not know how strong he was? Suddenly her foot stepped on something that pricked her, causing the elf to jump with a yelp. _

'_Ouch', she groaned on one knee and rubbing her toe. 'Oh what now?', Fenris asked as he stopped to look at her. She looked at what assaulted her foot, expecting a pebble, broken shard of glass or whatever prickly thing that decided her foot was a delicious prey. Instead she found a locket, stained by sand, dirt and…blood. 'Wait a second', she mused. Gently the elf picked up the pendent and brushing the dirt off it, her eyes widened in horror. _

_It was a white steel pendent with the Amell family emblem painted upon it, the chain was broken though, almost ripped off. 'This is Leandra's', she gasped in horror. Fenris knelt down to check it, his own green eyes darkened. 'Yes I remember this, but what was she doing in Lowtown?', he asked. Then, a scent tickled Merrill's nose, a familiar scent that only heightened her fears. 'Fenris, smell this', she said, pushing it closer to his nose. He took a whiff and hummed. 'Lilies …', he mused but then realization grew on his face as fear expanded on hers. _

_White lilies…_

'_Maker the killer has her!', Fenris stated as the two elves stood up and looked for anything to follow the keeper. However Fenris looked at the locket then to Merrill. 'Can you trace the blood? It could be the killers or Leandra's', he said. Merrill nodded and took out the small knife she kept with her, placing it upon her palm-_

_She paused. _

_The cold steel touched her palm, still like a statue as she could feel the hesitance rise up again. Breaking her oath for something like this…after everything she had already been through. She shook her head and quickly sheathed her knife. 'I can't', she said regretfully. Fenris looked at her before the elf turned in to the left, her eyes falling upon the foundry near them. She jogged towards it, leaving the white elf behind in confusion before she heard him groan and follow her inside. _

_Within the foundry, Merrill and Fenris searched the old abandoned foundry, pushing crate over crate and opening old doors locked for decades. Just when they were about to leave though, Merrill felt her foot sink slightly. Looking down she spotted the wooden floor's plank was weak and wet. She knelt down and with a quiet chant, used her magic to break it and pull a set of the floor back to reveal beneath it a hidden locked door. 'Fenris over here', she called. The warrior joined her and seeing the door, took his sword off his back. 'Move', he ordered. _

_Stepping back a few feet, Merrill watched as the warrior plunge his sword upon the edge of the door, breaking the hinges off it and tore the metal door off the floor. No sooner did he toss the door aside, the foul stench of blood and decay assaulted both their noses. 'Maker's breath, it smells like a tomb', Fenris growled as he covered his nose with his forearm. 'I'll head down first, follow me when I call', he instructed as he sheathed his sword and climbed down. _

_Merrill awaited for his call, placing herself closer to the exit and channelling some mana in case of a fight. She heard him call her name and without another word the mage grabbed the ladder and slid down quickly. Reaching the floor, she turned to see what appeared to be a morgue of sorts, but more like a tomb. Several splotches of blood were scattered around the empty place, the stench of rotten flesh filled her nostrils and almost made her gag. _

_Upon a table was a body that looked fresher than what remained of the other bodies. Fenris and Merrill both inspected the body only for her to recoil in pure horror with a shriek. Fenris followed her gaze and even the hardened warrior had to look away in shock and horror. The poor woman's feet were poorly amputated, judging from the messy severing it looked as if someone took a hack saw on her feet and didn't bother to cover up the wound. The skin was deathly pale and judging from the horrific look upon the noble's face she was awake through the whole procedure and must have died from the amputation itself. _

'_Why would he do this?', Merrill asked in terror as she refused to look at the corpse. Fenris let out a groan as he helped her up and both continued down the corridor. 'I don't know nor do I wish to know why. If this is any indication, Leandra might be next', he said as they broke into a sprint to find their friend's mother, their hearts beat with fear for her and now horror latched upon them. _

_What was the man trying to do?_

_Lowtown_

_Hawke couldn't remember feeling this sense of terror in such a long time, the sheer desperation in this investigation of his and the terror that refused to release the cold grip on his heart. He asked everyone he could find in Lowtown, even beating on some criminals just in case his mother was caught by them rather than the killer. Varric and the company had been asking around for any information for the woman as well. _

_All seemed to end with no luck nor any leads, until Isabela and Gamlen managed to catch a young lad who apparently saw Leandra. 'Yeah I saw her, old looking woman, white hair, blue eyes, wore a dress', he listed. 'That's right, she wore that this morning!', Hawke said. 'Where did she go now? Did you see her with someone? Was she harmed?', Gamlen asked. Even his greedy uncle didn't hesitate showing his distress or fear for his sister, which was refreshing for the group but those fears may yet come true if they weren't quick enough. _

'_Can't say where old timer, didn't pay attention. But the guy she was with? He was an odd fellow', the boy said. 'He walked like something bit his leg or something, didn't see his face wore a cloak, but he was bleeding'. 'Go on', Hawke said. 'Hmm…the lady tried to help him but when they started walking, he started to rough her up a bit, I think he broke a necklace or something over there but scavengers picked it up'. _

_Worry itched on uncle and son as they tried to push the thoughts of Leandra being assaulted aside for answers. 'Did you see where they were heading after that?', Varric asked. 'Yes, near the foundry but that place's been really quiet lately, not a lot of people come back after it'. _

'_And this wasn't reported to the guards why?', Aveline accused. The boy shrugged. 'Sorry cap, but this thing happens here all the time', the boy responded casually as if he was talking about dinner. 'The foundry is where we're going then, lets hurry!', Hawke said as he quickly turned to the foundry. Several of the others followed leaving Gamlen and Aveline behind. Sighing Gamlen pulled out a sack of coin and handed to the boy. 'Buy yourself some food boy…and some shoes while you're at it', Gamlen said as he followed Hawke. _

'_Hang on, what did the scavengers look like?', Aveline inquired. At best they could be tracked down and she could manage to reclaim Leandra's necklace back from them. The boy hummed in response to this before he looked at the warrior. 'Two elves from their bodies, a lass with a stick and one warrior fellow…but he glowed, like a light you know? And the lass, she said "Leandra"', he mused. Aveline's eyes widened at this. Quickly she grabbed his shoulders. 'Did one of them speak with an accent? Something like an dalish?', she demanded. The boy nodded worryingly, allowing the guard to release him and quickly chase down the others. _

"_Bloody hell of all the times guys", she thought to herself, running to the foundry with her friends. _

_Morgue_

_Deeper in the two elves could only resolve their will as they braved through the paths of the dead and stench of rotten flesh and blood. Never had following down a pathway did Merrill felt so apprehensive nor afraid in her life, it was as if they were walking down a tomb of the dead and worse part of her felt the veil between her world and the fade shift and crackling in her ears, like the sounds of boots stepping on glass, cracking and almost breaking. _

_Every corpse here could be raised up to fight the two elves, delaying them and putting more strain on them in their attempts to rescue Leandra. Fenris had led the two down, catching the traps and carefully leading them past the dangers of the morgue. Eventually the two entered what appeared to be shrine, several shelves stacked with books aligned, a pedestal beneath a shrine with a large portrait upon the shelves. _

'_What is this?', Fenris asked as they looked at the portrait. 'Is that…Leandra?', Merrill asked in confusion. However Merrill turned to a single book upon a table near a candle, a purple hand upon the side of it gained her attention as she quickly picked it up and scrolled through it, her eyes widened with terror. 'Fenris, look at this', she said with fear. The elven warrior joined her as she showed him a single image of the human antimony with several words around each limb, skin and body part. 'What is it?', he asked. 'Necromancy, the school of using the dead as weapons but look here', she explained. _

_Fenris saw her finger tracing words upon the frame, confusion itched in his mind thanks to his lacking ability to read but the more Merrill read he sees, the more terrified she looked. 'This…this is…oh dear Mythal', she gasped. Quickly Merrill tossed the book down to the ground and grabbed the candle upon the table. Without any warning she tossed the candle on the book, instantly setting it a flame. 'We have to hurry', she said as she quickly ran further in the morgue, leaving the confused white wolf behind. _

_Shaking his head the chased after her, realizing if even the ex-blood mage would destroy a mages book then surely whatever was in it that scared her was better left to the dust. _

_Journeying deeper into the morgue, Fenris grabbed her arm and stopped her running just before she entered the next room. Looking in Fenris spotted a mage near Leandra, whose hands were tied to a wooden chair along with her legs tied around the chair's, mouth wrapped in cloth. Quietly the two elves climbed down the stairs, weapons drawn. The mage ceased what he was doing and stood up with his back facing the two. _

'_Do you know it's rude to enter a person's work place without his permission?', he asked in a manner that Merrill could only place as…polite? Strangely as there was no malice in his tone nor was there ill intent despite what he's done or what's trying to do, he turned to face the two elves, but upon seeing his face Merrill was never more certain that he was dangerous. His face was old and tired looking yet the eyes obtained her attention the most as she could see both sadness within them but worst of all delusion. _

'_We're a bit busy at the moment, would you kindly leave us to our business?', he asked. 'Release Leandra mage', Fenris growled as his lyrium markings glowed dangerously while Merrill's mana swirled around her hands. He let out a weak chuckle as he looked between the two elves and Leandra, before he placed a hand on the frightened woman's shoulder. 'I'll be but a moment dear', he said in such a loving tone. _

_He approached the two elves but once Fenris growled like a wolf, promising to render him asunder, he stopped. 'Do you two know what the most powerful force is?', he asked. 'Love. The thing that binds two people together like rope', he said. 'I've tried to…piece her together, from memory. I've found her fingers, her eyes, her skin…and now this face, oh that perfect face'. _

_Merrill's eyes grew darker. 'You're trying to bring your dead wife back by reconstructing her using body parts', Merrill said with disgust. The mage turned on her, his eyes now longer soft but now dark and twisted. 'Don't you dare speak of my wife like that! I have found her and I will NEVER lose her again!', he roared. 'That's not YOUR wife! That's an innocent woman who has a family!', Merrill retorted with hate. 'And the women you murdered had families and loved one of their own!', Fenris snarled. _

'_Give us Leandra or else we-_

_Merrill barely had time to throw up a barrier to protect herself from the sudden blast of mana from the mad mage as a single bolt hit Fenris in his stomach sending him backwards, his feet dragging in the dirt as he grabbed the ground. _

'_You will not take her from me!', the mage proclaimed as his hands were slowly being coated in a dark purple cloud like substance, suddenly below them hands pierced the earth, some with blades and some missing bits of their hands. Slowly dragging themselves out of the ground the dead marched towards the two elves. Merrill let out a shout as she fired a bolt of lightning upon one, destroying its decaying head as Fenris let out a roar while bringing his huge sword across in a wild swing, severing two in half. _

_As the white wolf tore his way through the horde of the undead, Merrill turned her attention to the mage as both mages faced each other. The mage casted a swirl of black magic at the elf but using her the earth beneath her feet Merrill erected a barrier of stone and rock that towered over her, blocking his attack. With a forward thrust of her palm, Merrill sent bullets of stone at the mage like cannons. _

_Whistling through the air like arrows several of the stones were then blocked by hordes of risen undead, their broken bodies used as shields to take the blows as the stone mashed their bones and cracked their skulls. The mage fired a whitish blue ball at Merrill's wall, dispelling the mana keeping it up as it slowly began to crumble and collapse. Quickly the elf jumped back before the huge tower smothered her in rock. _

_Lifting the end of her staff Merrill fired a bolt of magic at the mad man, violet lightning danced upon her staff as it soared towards him. One chain managed to strike him in the shoulder but that did little to deterrent his spell as he fired one skull shaped attack out of pure cloud like that upon hitting the elf felt like a horse's kick straight into her stomach. The blast sent the small elf flying until she crashed onto the ground, rolling until she came to a stop. Groaning from the pain and coughing from the air being knocked out of her, the elven mage raised her head up to see the mage channelling more magic, no doubt readying himself for the final attack. _

_Looking around the elf found a single corpse near her, in desperation she snapped the arm in half just as the mage approached her. As he thrust his hands down to cast what she guessed was lightning upon her body, with a yell and all the strength her arms would give her the elf swung the bone blade at him. Realization came too quick for the mad man as while he was able to retract one hand from harm his left unfortunately suffered for his slow wit as Merrill severed his hand. _

_Screaming in agony the mage clutched his stump arm as he backed away from Merrill, now holding the dagger in her hand as she channelled more mana from her staff. Suddenly Merrill's legs were caught and upon looking down more of the undead had grabbed her ankles, holding her there and another had grabbed her arms, forcing her to drop her weapons and hold them behind her back. She was about to call out to Fenris but to her worry the elf was slowly being swarmed by the undead as he wildly swung his sword like a wild beast, tearing them piece by piece. _

_The mage glared at the elf with pure hate and madness in his eyes as he reached down for the dagger and placed it gently on her neck. 'You…you… you've just ruined it! With one hand I cannot save her! My wife is dead because of you!', he screeched in absolute rage. Merrill's breath hitched as she felt the steel pierce her flesh, a trickle of blood trailed down her neck. 'I'll cut that face off and once I'm done here, I'll make sure no one will recognize your corpse!', he gloated. _

_However the sounds of footsteps and voices echoed in the morgue, several voices of both genders but many accents quickly filled the morgue. Seeing this, Merrill reeled her head back and after mentally regretting this, she slammed her fore head directly into the mage's nose, breaking his nose and hopefully not her skull. With him clutching his now broken nose with one hand, Merrill turned to the entrance. _

'_DOWN HERE! HURRY!', she called out as loud as her lungs could. With the sounds becoming louder and more clearer, it was clear to the mage that this fight was over. One last look at the elf, who was now glaring at him with a look of victory in her eyes, he cursed her and quickly clutched his hand as he quickly ran away from them, disappearing into the darkness of his tomb just as the party had arrived. _

_Quickly Isabela and Aveline tore through the remaining skeletons while Varric and Sebastian picked them off with incredible accuracy. Anders blasted what remained of the undead with ice and spirit just as Hawke purged what remained alongside his fellow mage, leaving nothing left. _

_With the battle over, Fenris collapsed out of exhaustion and was then tended by Aveline and Varric while Isabela took Sebastian and Anders to chase down the mage as Merrill instructed while Hawke tended to his mother, breaking her bonds and freeing her. Merrill let out a deep sigh of relief as she watched Leandra cry into her son's shoulder, thanking him profusely and whimpering just as Gamlen joined her, hugging his sister. _

_As the two Amells hugged, Hawke turned to face Merrill, both eyes locked in a silence that felt familiar yet alien to them at the same time. There was sadness within them, shame mixed with regret but there was something only they could see within each other…_

_Relief._

_A/N: So that's an end to that~ _

_Betcha you all thought she was gonna get the axe? Well no actually cause I wanna do more with this and trust me, I have big plans for later chappies! _

_Thanks for the read and expect HXM tomorrow, new ideas courtesy of readers! Stay safe and have a great day and don't forget to be awesome!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36_

_What happens now?_

_A/N: This is gonna be a shorter one but the waiting will finally be over~ Heads up, steamy!_

_Waiting was a trait any dalish must endure, be they hunters for prey or apprentices for their masters to begun the mentoring, for Merrill right now waiting was buying time for her as she listened in the conversation between Hawke and Fenris in the foyer. _

_The day still shook her though, the mad mage had unfortunately evaded Isabela and the others and was now once more stalking in Lowtown, possibly plotting to recapture Leandra again or maybe even find someone else similar looking to her. Either way the people would still be in danger, so Aveline took down every detail of his face from both Merrill and Fenris while her men had searched for anything they could use to find him or anyone connecting to him. _

_Yet now though it seemed like a faraway problem for her the more she listened in to her friend's conversation, hearing the end of their talk drawing closer and closer. She took a deep breath when she had their talk end and the gentle footsteps of the white wolf became clearer. Fenris exited the foyer and with a curt nod to Merrill he left the estate, looking much better then he had the last time she saw him. Perhaps the talk with Hawke lightened up his spirits, or maybe having a friend to finally share his past with did wonders for him…_

_Either way tonight her chat with Hawke will determine their relationship…_

_With a deep breath through her nose, she stood up from her seat and entered the foyer to see Hawke give his mother one last hug. 'Darling are you sure you want this?', she asked worriedly. With his hands still placed on her shoulders, the mage gave her look of assurance and care, 'Its either send you somewhere safer from this place or risk that mage coming back to finish the job'. Leandra gave him one kiss on the forehead as she reluctantly released him and with Gamlen carrying their bags, both left the estate. _

_Bidding them a safe journey before they left, Merrill turned to Hawke who gave her his full attention. Silence fell between the two like being in the chantry, the only sound was the cackling of burning wood in the hearth. With her resolve steeled and her heart beat calmed to "beating like crazy", the elf spoke first. 'I…I'm sorry, for what I said to you…and for hitting you', she said lamely, hands clasped around her stomach as she lowered her head. Part of her felt stupid for such lame apology though but it was a start. _

_Then, she felt his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. She could see the tiredness in his strong beautiful blue eyes that made her feel so small whenever she was the focus of them yet at the same feel like she was the only thing in his world. 'Its alright…I should've been more…well', he started but she could see him conflicting with both his morals and his love for his friends. Before she would've been happy with an apology and move on, yet now after her talks with Shalla, her personal journey and learnings, now she could see the care he displayed for her. _

_Sure he hated blood magic, no sane man would like it by this point but he stayed with her, supported her and kept her safe from the worst of it all. Gently she placed her own hand on his own, gripping it gently. Earning herself a glance from him, she smiled softly. 'Its alright…I've been thinking about what happened and…I think I see what you were trying to tell me'. She sees the curious look in his eyes as she unconsciously got closer to him, and yet she felt him pull her closer to him as well. 'What you said…about the clan and myself, I think you're right'. 'I've done so much, and despite showing how little corrupted I've become nor showing any ill intentions, they wanted to hurt me. So maybe…I should just, live for…me'. _

_She could hear her heart beat in her ears, the warmth from Hawke felt so safe and welcoming for her. Hawke gently brushed a thumb across her cheeks, a gentle hue of red spread across her cheeks yet she refused to look away not giving in to her shyness this time. 'A-And, maybe, I could…', she tried but then the fear slowly clashed with her heart. Could she do it? Risk this priceless friendship to become something more with Hawke? Or would this create a barrier for them for the rest of their life?_

'_I-I, I don't want to hold back…and I know that…if I don't do this I might lose this chance', she tried. 'What? Hold back what?', Hawke asked, but his own heart beat was starting to go wild with anticipation. 'My feelings for you…I used to be so scared of what the clan would think of me', she muttered. 'And now?', he asked as his hand ran through her hair, gently brushing his hand against her elegant ear, earning a ticklish giggle from the girl. 'To the void with them…', she said with a cheeky grin. _

_She was rewarded with a raised brow from the human along with a chuckle. 'Alright, who are you and what have done with Merrill?', he teased. 'Merrill who?', the elf asked. Gently she ran her own hand down his slowly growing beard, running her soft hand against the roughness yet warming patch. Gently their foreheads touched each other as the hue of red grew darker on her cheeks. This feeling of closeness she knew from before, was nothing compared to being this close to him with his eyes open and fixed on her. _

_Slowly, as their eyes closed she stood on her toes and finally brought her own lips to his, feeling his powerful arm pull her closer to him until their bodies touched. Mythal above Merrill swore she died and went to heaven, those soft lips that she dreamed of kissing, the same lips that brought smiles to her and lifted her spirits, to feel them mesh against her own in a passionate kiss sent pleasure through her body. _

_Then she felt that strong hand run through her black hair as she felt a surge of bravery and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer as she felt his soft wet tongue prod her lips, demanding entrance. Control seemed to have grown weaker for her as her mouth opened up to grant the delicious pink muscle entrance and her own danced with his. A soft moan escaped her as she felt her heart racing like a horse running, she could even feel the beat of Hawke's heart thump against her chest. _

_He was enjoying it as much as she was…_

_They broke their kiss as oxygen was demanded by their lungs. Breaking apart, both panted heavily as their foreheads rested upon each other. 'Maker's…breath', panted the human as he refused to look away from her. This kiss shook the elf, her legs felt like jelly yet she felt incredible like she could conquer the world just by his touch. _

_Then, she gently placed her fingers on her lips, this feeling again of familiarity. Like she did this but not just that one time he slept… 'Why does that feel so familiar?', she asked herself albeit a little loud enough for Hawke to hear. She felt him tense and then saw to her surprise(and secret delight) she could see a tiny hue of red paint itself across his cheeks. 'I…may have an answer for that', he said, his tone was filled with guilt but the elf was just smiling like a child. _

'_Do you remember…when you got drunk years ago?', he asked. Oh she'd never forget that mistake, it was a lesson she learned the hard way that alcohol consumption unsupervised is not a good idea. The aftermath also didn't help either and Isabela NEVER let her forget her throwing up on her favourite tunic…despite it looking the same as all the other tunics she wears whenever she sees her or when Hawke brings her on for trouble. 'Yes?', she said. 'Right…then you probably were a bit drunk to recall the…rest of the night', he started. _

'_Isabela said you brought me home but that was all she told me', she said curiously. '…', Hawke hummed as he suddenly looked uncomfortable and shifted awkwardly in the spot, he probably would've escaped from this chat too if they weren't holding each other. Not that should would've let him too, she liked his hugs and would do everything in in her power to extend hug time. 'What? What's wrong?', she asked. _

'…_IMAYHAVETOUCHEDYOUANDKISSEDANDMAYBEPROBALYSOMEHOWTOUCHED YOURBUTT'. _

_She blinked in confusion at this slur o_

_f words that were so mumbled and incoherent that she swore he spoked another language, but after replaying his confession in her head more clearly, she blushed profusely at this. '…So that's why it felt so familiar', she mused. 'W-W-What felt familiar?', he asked. 'When I kissed you when you were out cold during the qunari poison thing', she confessed absentmindedly. She squeaked and quickly clasped her mouth shut. Now it was Hawke's turn to smirk. 'Wait a second, you kissed me when I was unconscious?', he asked. _

'…_Maybe', she said. 'Oh ho, not so innocent after are you dear?', he said. 'W-W-Well I didn't touch your butt!', she retorted. 'Still you were at least conscious when we kissed', he argued back. 'I was drunk! That's taking advantage of me!', she said. 'Oh my dear I was half drunk and YOU were the instigator of the whole thing, you even teased me and seduced me!'. 'W-well, you, I…I have nothing', she submitted. Chuckling at her, the human pecked her forehead and received a giggle from her. 'So in the end we both kissed each other without the other knowing…', he said. _

'_Yup', she agreed shyly. Cupping her chin, Hawke lifted her to face his own. 'Does that mean, you feel the same way?', he asked. Merrill bit her inner cheek at this as she placed her own hand on the hand of his gently placed on her cheek, the very same hand that protected her and others, the warmth from it alone made her feel closer to him and cared. 'I don't know…my feelings for you might be different from yours', she said nervously. _

'_I love you'. _

_There it was, the confession. The feeling she had concealed for years and from crush to genuine love for the man who had done so much for her, finally out. She looked at him with absolute love in her eyes, never wavering. _

_For two minutes anyways before she broke down into a fit of rambles and mumbles. _

'_I probably shouldn't have said that shouldn't I? I always say the stupidest things', she rambled. Before more rambles could be formed or flow forth from her mouth, suddenly those words were halted as Hawke captured her lips in another passionate kiss. Merrill let out a squeak before allowing herself to submit to his taste and kissed him. This kiss though was far more passionate then earlier, he pulled her closer to him, tongue lashing and swirling around her mouth tasting every bit of her. _

_Letting her fears go for now Merrill kissed him back just as passionately, gripping his hair and tasting his own mouth with her tongue, exploring the inside and memorizing every taste. The heat of the kiss washed over them as Merrill suddenly leapt up and threw her legs around his waist as Hawke held her by her thighs, never breaking the kiss between the two as suddenly he turned and pinned her to the wall. Feeling the impact of the wall spooked the small elf slightly but strangely she liked it. _

_It was like both of their desires for each other had finally been let loose, that pent of lust and love for each other no longer chained down by fear and apprehension. The kissing grew deeper and wilder, as Hawke broke the kiss and started to suck her pulse on her neck, earning a moan of pleasure from the elf, her head thrown back in ecstasy as the human licked and sucked her pulse. Mewls escaped her lips as she gripped his hair. Then, she managed capture his lips despite enjoying the suckling. _

_It was a blur for her since suddenly she and Hawke were in the bedroom, their hands still roaming through each other's hair and the human making sure he didn't drop her. Merrill managed to push the human on the bed and with him beneath her the elf could only feel her confidence boost as she stared down at the panting human. Every fibre of her being screamed at her to tear that horrible robe asunder to see the bounty hidden within the red, yet she restrained herself. She was too enthralled by his touches alone to even get to the "dirty" bits. _

_She took both his hands and guided them, while blushing, to her breasts. Once the large hands were placed on her, Hawke gently cupped them and at the sheer touch, Merrill let out a moan as she threw her head back in pleasure, moaning continually as Hawke was spurred on by her moans, caressing and fondling them. Gently his right hand descended to her hip, firmly squeezing her as she gave him a coy look, clearly pleased by his handy work. She fell forward to capture his lips again, tasting the heat as the human's hands slid down to her rear. _

_Gently he cupped her bottom, making the elf moan and blush at this. She braved her hand through his robe, feeling that toned warm chest along with the thump of his heart. The soft warm flesh against her calloused yet gentle hand made him groan with desire; his own groping grew much harder. Slowly she untied his robe and threw it aside to some corner; her eyes showed a mischievous glint within them as her face split into a grin at the bounty. She knew for a mage he was much more muscular then others, while not as overly bulky like a soldier he was lankier then them, with four pack muscles and a toned chest._

_Silvery lines of scars from battles only added to her excitement. The mage pushed himself up to hold her as they resumed the heated kissing but she stopped him. He heard the buckles and straps of her armour being unstrapped and soon after a few unbuckling, her armour and cloth came undone and fell off, discarded quickly by the elf as she revealed herself to the human. Hawke marvelled at the beauty of the elf that was so close to him, her creamy white skin with its own blemish of scars, he spotted an elven tattoo upon her stomach, the symbol of the sun he guessed. Her breasts hidden behind the green cloth but strangely he ignored them as her was so fixated on her. _

_Wanting to feel that sense of safety and love, Merrill swapped their positions and allowed him to tower over her, faces inches from each other as he sees her undid the braids in her hair, placing the braids aside as her black locks fell gracefully down to her shoulders, her ears poking out of them but it just proved to the human she could become even more beautiful. She looked so much wilder looking yet serene as a spirit, just touching her soft skin against his bare chest just made his heart race at an even quicker pace. _

_Now though as they stared at each other, Hawke could see the hesitance in her eyes. Hiding her nerves through a closed mouth he knew she was afraid to take the next step. Yet despite his hormones screaming at the top of their lungs for him to take this goddess of an elf, he didn't want to. What he wanted with her, this unknown yet beautiful feeling within him, was more then just physical desires. A desire to be hers, as more then friends, comrades of arms and companions. _

_Gently to assure her, he pecked her forehead and rested his own against hers. She gave him a smile, a loving smile unlike any other, his message clear and received by her eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, kissing him as he begun to rub her sides, soothing her and extending the pleasure for her. _

_For nearly two hours they couldn't keep their hands from each other, trying all sorts of positions, tasting each other's flesh, experimenting with what could make their partner mewl, scream their name or giggle(he discovered she was ticklish) until the sexual drives slowed from groping to just rubbing arms and cheeks, to finally the elf and human laying together in bed, her head resting on his chest with her right arm stretched across his torso, the human gently gripping her hand across him as he rubbed her arm lovingly. _

_Both laid there in silence as they stared up at the ceiling in deep thought, breathes slow and at peace as the gentle warmth of his hearth mixed with the cool breeze from the window created the perfect balance between warmth and cool. 'What happens now? Are we…what does this mean?', she asked. Hawke chuckled. 'Well now, a bit late to ask that one now', he said. Merrill giggled at this true fact as she turned her head to peek at him, smiling at him. 'I…if you hadn't come to Sundermount…I don't know, where I'd be', she mused. _

'_I'm sure you'd figure it out', he assured as he rested his head against her. '…I love you', he said. Merrill smiled at him, gently nuzzling her head between his head and shoulders, finding her comfy spot. 'I've been waiting for four years to hear you say that', she whispered, tears prickling in her eyes. _

'_Merrill, I want you to move in with me', he said. At this, the elf sat up on her elbow to look at him as he pushed himself up with his own elbows. 'W-What?', she asked. 'Move in with me, as in live here, with me', he said. Merrill blinked but giggled. 'Here in Hightown? And you with an elf?', she asked. 'Why not?', he asked. 'But, the nobles would', she started but he cupped her chin. 'Merrill, I'm probably hated by every noble in this city just by allowing Fenris come and go, and not to mention all the shenanigans I get up to. Fairly certain I've established I don't care what they think of me'. _

_Merrill smiled at him as Hawke pecked her cheek. 'And I'd feel better if I could, ya know, have someone around here since its just me and the others'. Merrill kissed his cheek. 'Then if you're not afraid…then I won't be', she said. Grinning, Hawke and her both laid down on the bed as he threw the blanket over them, allowing her to cuddle into him. 'But shouldn't we…', she started but Hawke placed a single finger on her lip. _

'_Merrill don't you know the golden rule of sexual activities?', he asked. She shook her head innocently at this. 'After we make love, we sleep', he said with a tired yawn. 'But we just touched and groped, does that count are sex?', she asked. 'Consider it, teasing for later', he instructed as he laid his head down on the pillow. Shrugging and not going to risk her chances of not sleeping with a half-naked Hawke, Merrill laid her head down upon the pillow and closed her eyes. _

_They were finally together…_

_A/N: The long awaited moment you've been waiting for! _

_No lemon as I said but I hope you all enjoyed this section! Have a great day, stay safe and awesome! _


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37_

_Catching up_

_Never had staying in late in bed been so good. Merrill no doubt had the worst bed in the city but when she could at least make it comfy it was pleasant enough to sleep in for awhile. _

_This morning was different though. _

_She nuzzled her cheek into the soft pillow unlike her own at home which was just straws all bundled up in a thick cloth, the soft bed felt like sleeping on a bed of wool along with the gentle yet heavy bed sheet that rested beneath her head. Despite this bed being possibly the softest and most comfortable bed she had ever laid upon, it paled in comparison to someone else. _

_She still smiled softly as she placed her hand on the pair of hands clasped around her stomach, her back touched the warm bare chest that was Hawke's, she could feel her legs entangled with his own and thanks to her amazing ears she picked up the gentle breathing from him. She got sleep sure but she couldn't fully sleep, her happiness was just through the roof. _

_Merrill's feelings for Hawke had been laid bare and not only did he have the same feelings towards her, but she was his lover now. She felt like screaming like a little girl, nothing could compare to this joy that swelled in her heart. Even now this was the time she'd be up and about, creators it would've been two hours ago she'd already be heading to the Hanged Man for the next adventure but she didn't care. Just laying in this bed with her lover (she still felt like squealing just thinking that) was far more important and much nicer~_

_Suddenly she felt him pull her closer to him. 'Hmm? What's this? Why is there a Merrill in my bed?', he asked tiredly with a smile forming on his lips. Merrill giggled as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. 'Hawke that tickles!', she giggled. She rolled onto her side to face him, smiling happily at him as he pecked her forehead. She laid her head on his chest, sighing contently as he held her close to him. Then their moment of silence was ruined by the sound…_

_A loud growl echoed in their room and upon looking down at the small elf's smaller stomach, it let out a smaller growl. Blushing the elf shyly giggled. 'Looks like someone needs some nourishments', Hawke chuckled, patting her head as he, to her disappointment, climbed out of bed. 'Breakfast is in order, and hopefully with everything going crazy we'll have a day to relax', he said as he picked up his trousers and robe. Merrill just laid there as he changed, smiling as she memorized the muscles his body possessed…and that amazing rump. _

'_Enjoying the show?', Hawke asked with a smirk. '…yes', she admitted with a sheepish grin as she stared at his toned chest just as he closed it up. 'Come on then, lets grab something to eat', he said. Merrill rolled over to her side and after standing on the floor, picked up her own armour and clothes. However, she turned to an expecting and waiting Hawke. 'Why are you staring at me?', she asked. 'Just waiting for the show', he teased. Merrill blushed as she quickly dressed herself, feeling the hue of red spread down her neck. _

_Later…_

_Nibbling the toast with hot butter between them, Merrill was listening to Hawke explain the wondrous creation that was of course Orlesian toast. How is it humans can be the most racist and cruel beings on Thedas yet they not only create amazingly soft beds and make delicious food? Then again Hawke is a human so there may be some hope for them yet. She even showed him some special elf tea and he agreed it was better than human tea with a touch of honey. _

_Then they heard a knock on the front door. 'Keep eating I'll get it', he said. Nodding, Merrill munched away the delicious toast as Hawke headed for the foyer. Awaiting for him was Varric, looking rather tense and impatient this morning. Upon seeing Hawke, he gave him a tired smile. 'Sorry to bother ya this early', he apologized, shaking his friend's hand. 'It's never too early to see my favourite dwarf', the mage welcomed with a smirk. 'Tea?', he asked. 'Maybe something stronger', the dwarf grumbled as Hawke led him. _

_Inside the dwarf spotted the elf sipping the elven tea, he raised a brow. 'Morning Daisy', he greeted with a friendly smile. 'Morning Varric!', she said happily. 'How long have you been here? Thought you'd be at the Hanged Man', he said. Merrill blinked before quietly placing another piece of toast in her mouth and returning to her tea shyly, ignoring the curious look in his eyes. 'She stayed the night after our talk, it was too late to allow her to go home alone', Hawke intervened. Varric made an "oh" sound and replied with a nod as he took his seat. _

'_So what brings you here so early and why does it make you want alcohol so early?', Hawke asked as he placed a cup of tea in front of his friend. 'Please tell me it doesn't have anything to do with the merchants guild', he pleaded. 'Oh trust me Hawke, its not half as bad', Varric said. 'Its Bartrand. He's back'. _

_At this, both mages looked at the dwarf. 'One of my spies spotted him a few times in Hightown, renting out an old estate we used to use for storage. According to them he's been hiding there for a week', he explained. 'But why would he come back to Kirkwall? Didn't you seize everything he left behind?', Hawke inquired. 'Pretty much yeah, but its possible he wanted to sell what he got from the deep roads here. Maybe a better price, I don't know but he won't be here for long once someone gets word I know he's here'. _

_Merrill nibbled away as she listened in to the two. 'So you think he'll still be there?', Hawke suggested. 'That's what I'm hoping, and I was thinking it's been so long since Bianca and I have seen dear brother a family visit is LONG overdue', he said. 'And we're owed some answers for what he did back then…', Hawke agreed with a smirk on forming on his face. 'Excellent, we'll meet up at his estate after sunset, see I'll grab Isabela if she's up for it', Varric said, finishing his tea quickly. 'Hold on a minute, sure you don't wanna stay for breakfast?', Hawke asked. _

'_Orlesian toast?', He offered. Varric hummed in response to this but after seeing the pleading eyes from Merrill, he let put a exaggerated sigh. 'Twist my arm with Orlesian toasts', Varric said as he retook his seat and awaited Hawke to cook the delicious meal. As the mage cooked Varric took note of the strange marks around the mage's neck, red little spots that looked like he was nibbled by something small. Then upon looking at Daisy, he saw her hair was wilder then before, not a single braid to be found but she was beaming like a light house. _

'_New hairstyle Daisy?', he asked. Merrill ceased her toast nibbling as she looked at him. 'Oh I took them off last night and just forgot to put them on', she said innocently. 'Odd, Isabela said you kept them in braids even when you sleep', he said curiously. Merrill blushed and scratched her cheek. 'W-Well, I may have had a bath and then just, went to sleep later', she muttered. _

_Then the dwarf saw small marks on her neck too since she forgot to close up her tunic properly, almost like teeth. He then compared the marks to Hawke's own and then smirked as he quietly waited for the breakfast. _

_He had a lot to tell Isabela~_

_Nightfall_

_The warm summer breeze accompanied by the quiet of night, it would've been romantic if Merrill could go for a walk with Hawke, enjoying the peace and quiet with their hands interlocked as they enjoyed the serene silence between them. _

_But they were busy with the possible chance of murdering a certain dwarf that left them to die in one of the most dangerous places in Thedas for greed's sake alone so the promise of answers won over romantic outings for now. She stood there beside Hawke and Fenris near an estate, keeping an eye on the home Bartrand occupied. For almost two hours there had been little change, excluding the other nobles that were doing what most did at night. _

_Fenris was apparently informed by the dwarf hours ago so he'd been keeping watch on the estate for some time before the group met up together but like present time, nothing had remotely changed. No servant had come or go, no visitors or buyers either, it as if the estate was empty or vacant. 'Nothing's changed', the white elf said as he watched the home. 'Maybe they're sneaking out back?', Hawke offered. 'Possibly, but wouldn't that more suspicious for neighbours?'. 'You clearly haven't played the "I spy on my neighbours" game', Hawke said with a chuckle. _

_Patting his leg, Merrill pointed to Varric, Anders and Isabela coming up the steps from the chantry, primed and ready for action. 'Anything happen?', Varric asked. 'Nope, oddly enough no one has come in or out of the estate', Fenris answered. Varric let out a grunt in annoyance as he turned on the estate. 'It looks like it hasn't been touched for weeks', he muttered bitterly. 'Sure he's here? Could be a decoy', Hawke suggested. 'I…don't know', Varric sighed. _

'_Well no sense in waiting lets go pay B a visit', Isabela said as she and Fenris proceeded to the estate with the others in tow. Though Hawke kept a worried eye on the dwarf, noticing his shoulders were tense, his fists unclenching and clenching regularly with his jaw tightening occasionally. Among all of the victims of Bartrand's greed, Varric was the one who was harmed the most. He never shows it to the others, maker they thought he was over it and just laughed it off. _

_Now though seeing him like this concerned the mage. Understandingly so he wanted answers, they all did but Varric may end up doing something he'll regret. Blood is thicker then water, but that doesn't mean it won't spill between family…_

_Inside_

_An eerie silence befell the group as they entered the estate, unlocked and unguarded. Weapons drawn and mana at the ready for the worst they entered the kitchen first to find most of the pots and essentials of the kitchen scattered around the place haphazardly and judging from the dirt and dust gathering around them they looked unused for quite some time. Isabela peered through the door after gently opening it, she spotted a few of what she guessed were guards patrolling around the place. _

'_Looks like he's got his buddies on patrol', she mused quietly. 'How many?', Fenris asked. 'Five on the foyer, two more asses on the stairs, archers', she listed. Turning to the others, each of them nodded in preparation. Slowly Hawke counted down the initiation for attack, and upon shouting "three", they all burst through the door. _

_Quickly Varric and Hawke took down the two archers with fire and bolt while Fenris cleanly bisected a guard as Isabela tossed a single knife one and pierced their throat. Merrill chanted a quick spell and suddenly roots sprung out from the ground and wrapped the guard up in tight vines before wrapping around his neck and snapping the muscle and bones. The finally guard turned on them with a loud beastly snarl as he sprinted towards Merrill, dragging his axe along the ground. _

_Quickly Hawke turned and with a grunt swung his staff and bashed his face in, causing him to collapse on the ground with a heavy thud as his axe bounced out of his hand. Yet the guard didn't even register the pain as he suddenly turned on Hawke and lunged upon him, screaming a loud animalistic roar. Thankfully he only managed to grab his robe before a single bolt pierced his skull, stopping the beast man and letting him fall to the ground. _

_Hawke stepped back as the blood pooled around him. 'Maker's breath', he gasped. 'Are you alright?', Merrill asked, gently griping his arm. 'What the sod got into that guy?', Isabela asked. Fenris knelt down and rolled the body onto his back, taking out the bolt and removing the helmet to discover the face had certainly had suffered. The skin was dry and several patches of skin was peeling off, eyes bloodshot like a templar suffering withdrawal, hair falling out in bits and spots. Teeth had been missing though that may have been courtesy of Hawke. _

'_Holy shit', Varric said as all the party's eyes fell upon the guard. 'What the sod happened to these men?', Isabela asked with a look of disgust on her face. 'Good question, magic?', Varric suggested. 'Unless Bartrand hired a mage from tevinter, I doubt any mage would be capable of this level of mutation', the mage spoke wisely. 'The way he moved and acted was like a wild dog', Fenris said. 'Something's not right here', Hawke said worriedly. Then Fenris turned around to face the second floor, seeing something shift behind a door. _

_Quietly signalling the others, Fenris quietly climbed the stairs, sword at the ready. Everyone else joined his side but before they could grab their observer. 'Varric? Is that you?', he said. Varric immediately lowered Bianca. 'Hugin? Hold off guys', he said. The dwarf came out of the room, looking haggard and worried. 'Friend of yours?', Hawke asked. 'Yeah…kinda… he's Bartrand's steward'. _

'_Hugin, what happened here? What in the ancestor's names happened to the guards? And where's Bartrand?', Varric asked. 'Varric, that statue Bartrand brought back from the deep roads, he said it…sang to him. Even after he sold it', he explained. 'Sang to him?', Varric asked. 'Can lyrium do that?'. 'Kinda', Anders said. Everyone looked at him as he rubbed his chin. 'The spirit we met back in Amaranthine said the lyrium sang to him when the warden gave him a ring made out of lyrium', he explained. 'But to everyone else there's just lyrium'. _

'_Maybe it works differently, I mean when Merrill and I tried to use magic near it were got a shock from it', Hawke recalled. 'It was not nice', Merrill muttered. 'What else? Why are you still here?', Varric asked his old steward. 'I've been hiding in here but the guards…they've like crazed animals. I couldn't risk going past them, everyone's gone mad here!', he said. 'Judging from the ferocity from this men that's a possibility', Fenris agreed. 'But there are no demons or spirits around here', Anders countered with a worried look. _

'_What about that idol? You said he sold it right?', Hawke asked. 'Yes, and we've heard no end of it. Its why we came back to Kirkwall, he wanted to try and get it back. He was ranting about it and its singing. Ancestors on his better days he hated the damn thing, wanted to get rid of it'. 'And when he actually got rid of it?', Hawke asked worriedly. 'He just got worse human', Hugin said. 'Karma at its finest folk, trap your brother and his buddies down there, and an evil statue will make you go mad!', Isabela teased with a smirk. _

'_Wait what about the other servants? We've only seen the guards', Hawke said. At this, Hugin's face turned disturbed and pale. 'I…I don't know what happened to them…but from the sounds from Bartrand's study…By the ancestors they're dead, I hope', he said with such sorrow. 'Well that's rather pessimistic of you', Isabela said. 'Why would you hope for them to be dead? Shouldn't it be the other way around?', Merrill asked. _

'_What about the guards, what in the Maker's name did he do to them?', Hawke asked. 'He's, been forcing them to eat lyrium', Hugin. 'The servants he, started cutting pieces off them while they were still alive'. 'Why would he do this?', Hawke asked. 'He says he's trying to help them hear the song'. 'Bartrand's not a nice guy but that doesn't sound like my brother', Varric said with a look of shock on his face. 'Eating lyrium is lethal alone for templars and mages if unchecked but forcing people to eat it would've melted them inside out', Anders said in disgust. 'Hugin, where is he now?', Varric asked. 'Inside the study room', Hugin pointed. _

'_Get going, we've cleared out the place, should be smooth sailing for you', Varric offered. Nodding the steward bid the younger Tethras farewell as he quickly ran outside of the estate. 'So who wants to say hi to Bartrand?', Anders asked. 'Bianca and me', Varric said darkly. Just as they entered the study, suddenly a puff of smoke enveloped around the group, Bartrand's voice echoed within it. Quickly Hawke dispersed the smoke with magic just in time for Fenris to tackle an leaping dwarf into the wall just as more deranged guards charged at them. _

_Quickly Isabela slit one of the guards by the throat and tossed her dagger into another's chest piercing him. Anders and Hawke blasted two more into wall breaking their spines and backs in the process while Merrill fired a rock bullet at one and pierced his forehead with deadly accuracy. Fenris tossed Bartrand aside after disarming him and tossed his axe into the wall. With the remaining guards defeated and out of their way, the group turned their gaze on Bartrand, who just getting to his feet begun to ramble. _

'_I can't… I can't… hear it anymore. I just need to hear the song again… just for a minute', he said. Then he started to rear his face around, hissing at nothing. 'STOP SAYING THAT! I know I shouldn't have sold the idol to that woman! It was a mistake…a mistake', he ranted. Growling with impatience, Varric grabbed Bartrand's shoulders and shook him hard. 'Bartrand! Get a hold of yourself! Do you know where you are? Do you know what you've done?', Varric questioned, frustration in his voice with a hint of desperation for answers. _

_Bartrand stopped his pacing as he looked at Varric, grabbing his arms desperately. 'Varric! You'll help me won't you? You were always the good brother', he said, desperate for help. Varric scoffed and shrugged off Bartrand's hands. 'Help you!? Bartrand! You left me to die in the deep roads! You left Hawke and the others down there to die! You tortured and killed the people who served you for all these years! And for what? A trinket!?', _

_The anger in Varric's voice was something none of the party had ever heard, yet they also heard the sadness behind the fury. 'Look at yourself! Look at what you've done to the men and women who served you! Where is your nobility brother? Where is your dwarven pride', Varric demanded. Yet the more he yelled the lesser his anger became as he realized his brother wasn't even acknowledging what was going on, rather he seemed to mumble and ramble more about the idol he lost. 'Something's not right…Anders?', Hawke suggested looking at him. _

'_This doesn't feel right that's true…if he wasn't a dwarf I would say a demon did this to him but…no. It's like mind was…poisoned by something powerful', he explained. 'You said the room the idol was in, it affected your magics right?'. 'Yes, Merrill and I tried to use magic to escape but once we finished a chant, the spell backfired and next thing we knew we were zapped', Hawke explained. _

'_Then if it affects mages in such a way, then it may have influenced Bartrand's mind, possibly damaged it', he said. 'Can you help him?', Merrill asked. 'Yes…but not for long', he said. Gently with a small chat Anders casted a spell that surged around Bartrand's head, making him stumble a bit and then catch himself. 'That should clear his thoughts but it won't last long', he said with regret. 'Varric?', Bartrand mumbled, dizzy and confusion in his tone as his brother caught him. 'I'm here brother', he said in a assuring tone. _

'_What…what have I done?', Bartrand said with regret and remorse in his voice, guilt washed over his face as he looked around the carnage he wrought. 'I…I don't know, but we're gonna fix this, I promise', Varric promised. Behind the dwarf, Hawke looked at Anders who gave him a shake. The spell was only temporary and soon the Tethras would return to the deluded mad man the idol reduced him to._

_A possible fate worst then whatever Varric could have done…_

_Outside_

_As the group climbed back down the stairs that lead to Lowtown after bidding Fenris a good night, Isabela awaited for the dwarf by steps with Merrill, talking about the recent events as Hawke stayed by the younger Tethras. _

'_You need anything?', Hawke asked. '*Sigh* A stiff drink maybe. Feels like a horse kicked me', the dwarf said. He looked in the direction of the estate, a look of guilt and frustration on his face. 'Part me kinda wishes Blondie didn't bother using his magic, it would've been so much easier to just put a bolt in the bastard's head and call it even'. _

'_You would've hated yourself afterwards, you're not the sort of person who'd kill his own brother', Hawke assured. 'Heh, you sure Hawke?', he asked. '…Alright a swift kick to the family jewels and maybe rubbing in his face I'd expect', Hawke said while throwing his hands up in defeat. Varric chuckled at him, a smile replacing his frown. 'Thanks for this', he said. 'Least he can get the help he needs, and who knows? Maybe he'll go back to his greedy ways we all know him for'. _

'_Just as long as we never agree to pair up for an expedition into the deep roads', Hawke said with a smirk. 'Oh no, trust me I'll make the hirelings read the fine print about the "warning: employer may imprison you in deep roads" part', Varric promised. He looked to Lowtown with a look of apprehension. 'Still…if he did sold that idol, then I need to find out who bought it and warn them about it', Varric said with concern. 'I'll have Aveline see if a noble or someone picked it up, wouldn't be the first time someone bought dangerous', Hawke promised. _

_Patting his friend's side and bidding them a good night, Varric climbed down the steps after Isabela bid Merrill a good night. Once the two mages were gone and out of ear shot, Isabela leaned near him. 'So…Kitten and Hawke?', she teased. 'Oh yeah I noticed the two, see the way Daisy was watching him?', Varric agreed with a smirk. 'Oh please did you see Hawke's gaze? You'd swear her arse was the only thing that existed in that place!', she persisted. _

_And thus a new story has already begun to formulate in Varric's mind…_

'_Hey, wanna help write a story?', Varric suggested. 'Do I get to write the fun stuff?', Isabela asked. 'That goes without any saying!'. _

_Hawke Estate_

'_Well that was an ordeal', Hawke said as he and Merrill entered their bedroom, staves placed against the wall. 'Do you think the sanatorium will help him?', the elf asked. 'I don't know Merrill…this level of corruption, it may be too much for them', he said with regret. 'But live in hope'. Merrill nodded as she removed the armour from her clothing but looking at Hawke she saw him picking up some bars of soap. 'What are you doing?', she asked. 'Going for a bath, nothing worse than getting into bed covered in grime and blood', he said. _

_Merrill nodded in agreement as Hawke headed for the bathroom but then paused. He turned to the elf with a smile. 'Do you want to join me?', he offered. Merrill blushed at this as many images of a naked wet Hawke in suds quickly overflowed her mind._

'…_Yes please', she said with a grin. _

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've run out of ideas for HXM shorts and just don't have the time to make more for now. That said I've got one more chapter for this then I'll be taking a break from it and working on a new project. _

_Thanks for reading and worry not the project will only be three chapters long I promise~_


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38_

_Friendly concerns_

'_And five daggers', Isabela chimed as she showed her five cards across the table, a coy smirk formed on her lips. 'I win again', she teased. The other contenders shared groans, frustrated grunts and occasional swears under their breaths as Isabela pulled in her coin. _

'_Seriously why do we keep challenging her?', Anders asked, running a hand through his hair in annoyance at the loss of hic coin yet again by the voluptuous pirate queen. 'Because Blondie we're either under a sad curse that makes us think we've a chance at rescuing our lost pride or we're just idiots', Varric said as he took a sip of his tankard. 'Most likely the latter', Reks pointed out with a chuckle. _

'_Oh push off', Anders grunted. _

_Hawke chuckled as he shuffled the cards again for his friends to resume playing. 'Keep an eye on her Merrill, just in case', he instructed as the elven mage rested her elbows on the table and stared keenly at Isabela. The pirate gave the elf a mock look of offensive at this stare. 'Kitten, surely you don't believe those ridiculous accusations against me?', Isabela asked aghast. 'You do cheat', Merrill quipped. '*Scoff* Do you have any proof?', she taunted playfully. Merrill got up from her chair and walked around until she reached Isabela, who turned in her seat and faced the mage. _

_Then next thing everyone knew, Merrill suddenly inserted her hand down between Isabela's breasts, ignoring the looks of shock and blush from the others as lo and behold, she pulled out a card from her friend's cleavage. She held the card above for everyone to see, grinning at the pirate, who gave her a coy smirk. 'Alright, you got me', she said with a shrug. Merrill then placed the card down near her and returned to her seat near Hawke, resuming her watch as Hawke dealt out the cards to each of his friends. _

'_Play nice kids, otherwise we'll just have to sit down and have story time with Varric later', he warned. 'Why do you make my stories sound like punishments?', Varric asked. 'After that last one?', Fenris stated. 'Sitting through the time where we accidentally unleashed a demon that turned the trees against us?'. 'Hey now don't blame me because somebody had to play the comedic hero and get his broody ass kicked by a tree', the dwarf chuckled. _

'_Wait when did that happen?', Merrill asked, looking at everyone curiously. 'In the land of bullshit', Reks commented as he emptied his drink. Noticing the drinks were all emptied, Hawke stood up from the table and after piling each tankard back on the tray. 'Next round's on me', the human mage said. 'And the next assistant is you', he said looking at Isabela. _

'_Wait why me?', she said with a whine. 'Because we want to win a game of cards for once!', Anders said as the rest of the group nodded and murmured. 'Spoilsports', the pirate grumbled as she followed Hawke down to the bar. Chuckling the mage carried the tray. _

_Down by the bench, they stood and waited for their drinks to be replenished. They could hear all the murmurs of the patrons discussing the qunari and now the newly dubbed "Butcher of Lowtown", the mad man who's been kidnapping and mutilating women to reconstruct his deceased wife. So far Aveline and her men have been unsuccessful in finding him and even with Anders' help along with Varric's contacts. _

_It was worrisome that the mad man was still on the loose and out there but Hawke was certain he'd make another mistake and soon he'll be caught or killed, either way it was out of his hair for now. He still had the qunari issue to deal with along with the zealots within the chantry coming into play. Still there was a silver lining to all this. _

_He smiled fondly at the image of Merrill, never before with a woman did he feel so safe and relaxed around. Then just as the drinks returned, he caught a smirk on Isabela's face as she leaned upon the counter with her elbow. 'What?', he asked. Whenever that pirate smirked, especially when he was alone, Hawke knew it meant he was her favourite person at the moment to torture. 'You and Kitten, there's something going on between you two~', she teased. _

_Rolling his eyes playfully, the mage leaned against the counter to get comfortable. He had a very good feeling he was going to be here for a bit. 'She told you didn't she?', he asked. 'Hmm, maybe she slipped up a tad and I may have convinced her to speak a little more of about you', she mused. She stood up seriously and gave him another cat like smirk. 'So how do you think its gonna go between the two of you?'. _

'_Well for starters in case you're wondering, we're only about two weeks in, so far we've shared the same bed together and she's currently living with me', he explained. He shouldn't be surprised someone would find out about the two of them, after all many a times they've teased him about it and more often than not hinted about Merrill's own towards him. He felt stupid looking back on how oblivious he was to the signs, the affection clear in her eyes and actions. Honestly he was surprised the elf didn't just move on to someone who'd notice quicker. _

_Isabela pursed her lips at this information, nodding at him. 'And?', she pressed. 'That's really it, we're just adapting to the relationship', he explained truthfully. He was waiting for the biggest question on her mind that no doubt would be dirty. 'And did you get naked?'. _

_She didn't disappoint…_

'_Nope', he said. She looked surprised by this information. 'Really? Not even nude cuddling? Gropes? Or anything?', she asked with legit surprise in her tone. It was at times like this Hawke was grateful for his ability to not easily blush for if he didn't he'd put a chantry sister to shame with all the these questions. 'No, no, and nope', he answered honestly. Isabela folded her arms, trying to wrap her mind around this new information. He understood her confusion given the amount of dirty stories she's told Merrill and while he himself was no stranger to shenanigans in the sheets, Merrill is actually far more confident and braver than she lets on. _

_Still though sex wasn't an issue for them and many a times they had come close to doing the act but for Merrill, it was more of preparation. He wasn't pushed for it either if he was honest, granted he loved the idea of making love to that beautiful elven mage sure but he wanted this relationship to be more than physical, and it was something he cherished beyond words. 'That's good', Isabela answered finally. _

_He gave her a bemused look. 'Look, after all the shit that's happened to her, you're probably the only good thing that has happened', she spoke with sincerity. He nodded gratefully as he turned to pick up the tray of drinks but then suddenly…_

_THUNK!_

_He froze when he saw a single knife plunged into the counter, trapping him by the sleeve. He turned to see a malicious smirk on the pirate's face. 'Just a warning Hawke, hurt her or break her heart, and I'll make sure that no mage alive will fix what I do to you', she warned dangerously in a way Hawke was near convinced that a demon took her place for a moment. He nodded with the utmost assurance, giving her a weak grin to promise. _

'_Good boy', she said with a pat on his shoulders. She turned to return to the room, leaving the mage to struggle with the knife trapping him there and carry the rest of the drinks back up to the others. All the while convinced that Isabela is far more terrifying than the Arishok…_

_Merrill never understood Hawke sometimes, particularly his studies and experiments. Sure she did a little of magical practices of her own outside the alienage for good reasons but they were mostly her keeping in touch with her mana and ensuring she wouldn't have grown weaker. His own was more of a warrior's method these days she noticed. _

_He explained he was fascinated by the war the qunari fought with spears and having a spear like staff in his collection, adding to the fact he used to spar with Carver on numerous occasions when they were young and with himself keeping in shape through his own physical training, he figured if he could combine the lessons of the warrior through the power of the mage he'd could be both. While the idea sound great and she could see the benefits of being a capable ally with magic and blade, execution wise…_

_Well she learned how to treat fire damages. _

_So she was now in the library with a book based on the older ages, namely the steel age, hoping to learn more about human history since her lover was doing the same with her kind. She admitted to him her views on her humans has greatly expanded while she found some of their stories fascinating and exciting. Just as she finished the last chapter, she could hear the door opening and the exciting barks of Chewy. _

_Entering the foyer she spotted Aveline entering, Chewy prancing around her with excitement occasionally barking. 'Looks like I was missed', she commented, rubbing the mabari on the neck, earning pants from the dog. She smiled at the elf who approached her friend with a smile. 'Enjoying the new home?', Aveline asked. 'It's still strange to call it a home, and it's big too', she responded as she rubbed Chewy's neck. _

_Merrill was aware that Aveline's visitations usually mean one of two things, either she needed Hawke's help with something that she believed only he'd be able to do which for the most part was true. The other times she'd just come to pick up Chewy and have him chase some guards to get them fitter or just learn to run. Merrill didn't exactly know how that worked but when she recalls how terrifying the dog could be then she understood that if there was an angry and hungry dog chasing you…_

_She just answered the question…_

'_So is he gonna help you scare the guards again?', she asked. 'Oh no, after last week as soon as one of my guards so much as sees a pup they just run off. I think I've traumatised them', Aveline joked. 'I'm just here to deliver a letter for Hawke, it's from Leandra'. She handed the elf a white envelope that held the Amell crest stamped on the letter and from her superior smell, Merrill could pick up vanilla from it. _

'_She really likes vanilla', Merrill mused as she placed the letter on the table. 'Not going to read it?', Aveline asked. 'It's not my letter, besides its rude', Merrill answered honestly as she turned to the guard captain with a smile. Aveline nodded in understanding as Merrill lead her into the kitchen for tea, humming while watching the elf. _

_As she made the tea and Aveline sitting down, the guard captain spoke. 'So Merrill', she started slowly. The elf turned to her with a curiously look, holding to mugs of tea as she approached the table. 'How have things been since you and Hawke…got together?', she asked. Merrill beamed at this and told her things have been going amazing since they got their feelings out there and she was certain she's never been happier. Part of Aveline was glad the two finally got together, maker above it was like watching a tantalizing play that seemingly teased the audience. _

_The other half of her was more concerned about Hawke. After everything that's happened, darkspawn taking Bethany from him, the deep roads, Carver leaving the family, qunari, chantry zealots and then the murdering mad man that almost killed Leandra, the mage was in need of something good to happen for him. Merrill, thankfully, became that good he needed and the captain was happy for him. That said, she often worried about him for his well-being and while she may not always agree with him on certain things she cared for him. _

_She knows better then to judge Merrill for her choice of magic and the doubts about her were washed away years ago with her unwavering loyalty to Hawke. 'Merrill, I want to ask, do you love him?', she asked. Merrill looked at her oddly, before looking at her tea before taking a deep breath. 'I do Aveline, more than anything or anyone else', she said with the more sincere tone she ever displayed for the captain. 'I'm glad you said that', she said. _

_Merrill looked at her friend who gave her a sombre look. 'He told you about fleeing Ferelden, yes?', she asked. Merrill nodded sadly, the sister she would never get to meet. 'Listen, Hawke hasn't had the best time in Kirkwall, like a lot of refuges and the amount of troubles and difficulties he's put up with these few years, its enough to make anyone pack up and move elsewhere', she explained. _

'_And you, do make it easier for him. I haven't seen him that happy since…ever if I'm honest. So I just want you to, appreciate this between you and him', she said. Merrill sees the concern in her friend's eyes, the same look she had whenever she sees Hawke stressed or worried. She smiles in understanding and nods. 'I do, and I love him for everything he's done for me, for the others', she assures. 'Good, good'. _

'_I should probably get moving, Kirkwall won't stay safe on its own', she mused finishing her drink and getting up from her seat. 'Or without Hawke', said the elf with a weak smile. '…Fair point', Aveline chuckled. As they approached the door, bidding each other a farewell, Aveline placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. 'Merrill, I know you love him, and I appreciate what you've done for him', she said. She then smiles but this was a smile Merrill shivered at, feeling this dangerous aura from her friend. _

'_Hurt him or break his heart Merrill, and I swear to the maker you will wish the templars know about you instead of me', she warned with that smirk present on her face as her grip on her friend's shoulder tightened with promise. Paling, the elf nodded madly at her friend, sweating. Releasing her grip on the elf, Aveline patted her shoulder and left the estate. Merrill shuddered and returned inside, needing her Hawke pillow…_

_She was convinced at this very moment, Aveline was more scary then Fenris. _

_AN: Chapter 38 at last. _

_So a few things: _

_1__st__: A reader had commented that the bold and italic font is annoying and gave them a headache and for that I do apologize. If anyone else hates the font then please speak your mind and I'll change it to normal font. _

_2__nd__: I've decided to put the project on hold for now. So I'll be focusing on this story but when it's complete I'll be working on the next one~ _

_3__rd__: I want to thank you all for reading this and thanking you all for the support for this story! _

_Thanks for reading and see you all in the next chapter!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39_

_A gentle push_

'_Sorry…excuse me…coming through!', Hawke apologized continuously, brushing past a few of the nobles that swarmed the Viscount's keep, occasionally "accidentally" shoving one aside into another just for him to get past. 'Is it me or is this even more full of these blighters?', Isabela complained as she stood upon the top of the stairs awaiting for Hawke and Anders to arrive. _

'_Maybe', Hawke grumbled as he and the blond mage climbed the steps. 'Maker even Darktown wasn't this packed after the Blight!', Anders said, rolling his right shoulder in pain, a single noble bashed into him and didn't even bother to apologize, the nerve! Hawke was warned by the guard-captain that things between the qunari had gradually grown worse as the days went on to the point of there being at the very least six nobles a day with the same compliant as all the previous ones. _

_Qunari this, qunari that and occasionally the mages and templars, once an elven brawl caused by humans, and one time when Fenris threatened to tear a man in half if he kept leaving his trash by his door step. Understandingly the noble was never heard from again…having to move to Orlais in terror. _

'_Wait, where's Kitten?', Isabela asked, looking for the small elf. Hawke turned to the ocean of the nobles to spot his lover. 'Ma Vhenan? Where did you go?', Merrill's voice called out. Spotting the pointy ears among the crowd, Hawke waved his arm and no sooner did he commit the action, the elven mage scurried past all the nobles, bumping and pushing the nobles aside while muttering apologies and "excuse me" until she reached the stairs, panting. 'So many humans in one room, how do you deal with it?', asked the battered elf. _

'_Well Kitten', started Isabela with a coy smirk. ''Don't you dare', Anders warned. _

_Entering the barracks they spotted most of the guards lounging around on their breaks while a portion of them were going over their patrols with their partners and bidding the Hawke group a good day as they went off to do what they did best. 'Stretched thin today', Anders muttered. 'Between the criminals taking advantage of the chaos of the qunari and chantry, and with that lunatic blood mage, it's a wonder we've seen any guards here at all', Hawke mused. _

_The leader spotted Aveline in her office going over a few things, looking tense and tired. Hawke and Merrill decided to pay the captain a visit while Anders awaited in a corner as Isabela struck up a chat with a few guards women. 'Morning Ave', Hawke greeted. 'Hawke, and Merrill…I wasn't expecting a visit', she said absentmindedly. 'Well we were in the neighbourhood and figured to pay you a visit', he explained. _

_She smiled gratefully at the mage as she pushed the papers aside. 'It's been mad here, the Viscount's heard no end of the qunari and now this blood mage killer, I'm almost surprised we didn't find him jumping off the keep yet', she groaned. 'Can't say I blame him', agreed Hawke. 'Well you look like you're up the walls, I won't bother you for much longer'. Not one to interrupt or make a friend's day any harder Hawke turned to leave. _

'_Hold on, I…need a favour', Aveline said. Turning to the captain with a curious look, he was surprised to see her hand him an envelope. 'Would you mind…giving this to Donnic for me?', she asked. 'B-But don't tell him it was from me!'. Blinking, Hawke took the letter and placed it in his pocket. 'Well, sure. He's the one who helped us during the qunari gas incident right?', he asked. 'Yes, that's him'. 'Alrighty then, be right back!'. _

_Once out of her hair, the two mages headed for the sleeping rooms for the guards, all the while listening into the conversations. 'Wonder what's in the envelope', Merrill mused. The mage then held the letter above her reach, smirking at her dismayed look. 'No peeking Rill', he warned. Merrill leapt up to grab it, occasionally cursing him for his superior height. 'No fair~!', whined Merrill as she kept reaching for it. _

'_Not my fault I'm taller than you~', he teased. 'Am I interrupting you two?'. Both turned to see a bemused Donnic standing near a bench, a smirk plastering upon his face as the red begun to form upon the mages' faces. Coughing, Hawke turned to the guardsman. 'Well you're looking well all things considered', Hawke said. Donnic chuckled as he pushed himself off the table and shook their hands. 'After all that's been happening in this city, it's a wonder how I'm still alive', Donnic commented with a chuckle. _

'_Well at any rate, we've a letter for you', Hawke said, handing him the letter. 'Oh?', the guard said. Opening the letter, to his surprise but mostly confusion, he emptied it out on his hands to find a set of copper marigolds. 'Marigolds? What in the world?', he asked, bewildered by this. Even Merrill and Hawke were dumb founded by this, both mages looking at each other. 'Is there more to this or am I missing something?', inquired the guard. 'Possibly a code for: "Here, you throw this away for me?"', Hawke said with a very weak shrug. _

_Donnic blinked and shrugged. 'Might be so…right I'll just…take care of this', he said. Donnic left the mages behind while scratching his head in absolute confusion. Both mages stood there, embarrassment painted clear on their faces and the feeling of stupidity filled their stomachs. 'Hawke…why did Aveline go and make us look stupid?', Merrill asked, embarrassment clear in her voice. 'Good question dear…', Hawke grumbled. _

_They decided to return to back to their friend's office, doing their very best to hide their humiliated faces and avoid Isabela like the plague. No amount of alcohol consumption would ever help them if Isabela learned what happened. _

'_You're back, course you are, you're efficient, get things done good or ill', Aveline said quickly with nervousness dripping from her tone. Ignoring the embarrassment for a moment upon noting her tone, Hawke stood in front of the desk. 'So, how did Donnic react?', the captain asked. 'Well like myself and Merrill ignoring the embarrassment on our part, confused', he answered said. At this, Aveline looked confused by this answer, folding her arms. 'I thought the message was clear, metal is strong, copper ages well and flowers are soft', she explained. _

_Now the confusion only grew for both mages as one glance to Merrill the human was rewarded with a bewildered look on her face along with a shrug. 'I've clearly gone about this the wrong way…don't talk to him again for now', she said. 'After that confusing incident of marigolds trust me we'll avoid Donnic for now if we want to retain whatever respect he has for us!', Hawke assured with a weak grin. _

'_Alright, take this. Its just the next patrols for next week, post on the roster and just listen', she asked. Blinking, the human mage turned to look at the roster, literally ten steps away from him and the office, then slowly back to the guard captain. 'Really? Just put this on the roster?', he asked. 'Yes, no more no less', Aveline said. Hawke looked at Merrill who like him was just as confused and more lost. 'But…why can't the others do it?', she asked innocently. 'Its nothing series, I just, need someone whose not part of the guard', Aveline explained. 'Come on, this is probably the easiest thing anyone's asked of you', she pleaded. _

'_Alright, just post the roster. Across the room, and back', Hawke said. Turning he placed a hand Merrill shoulder and nodded. 'I'll go alone dear, this is too risky for both of us', he said. Merrill nodded. 'Come back safely Ma Vhenan', she pleaded. Nodding, the mage walked out, placed the post on the roster and swiftly walked away to stand away from the post but stay close enough to hear what the reaction of the guards were. _

'_Hey Donnic! Whose pucker have you been greasing to get Hightown?', one of the guard-women asked, annoyance clear in her tone. Donnic, who was just passing by, stopped and looked at her. 'What? You're daft. I'm working dock side on those smugglers!', rebuked he man as he approached the roster to confirm his statement. 'Well it says here, you're guarding the square, always been a make work that one, you someone's pet?', she sneered accusingly. 'Check your eyes! It's a mistake!', he defended. _

'_Says the pet', she bragged, walking away. Donnic checked the rooster and let out a groan. 'What? You have to be kidding me! What did I do to get that position!?', he said in frustration. Hawke sneakily made his way back to the office. Inside he spotted Isabela and Anders inside, looking at Hawke. 'Uh Hawke? Why did you give Donnic marigolds?', Anders asked. The human pointed at Aveline. 'She made me do it', he answered honestly. _

'_Donnic thinks I'm punishing him? But Hightown is a safe patrol, a reward!', Aveline said after Hawke told her what his reaction was. She paced around, muttering to herself in an attempt to think while the four guests stare at her while occasionally looking at one another in the hopes someone figured out what was going in the guard captain's mind. _

'_Alright, I need three goats and a sheaf of wheat…', she said. _

_Alright, Hawke's had it. _

'_Ave before we go goat hunting, would you care to explain why we're intentionally looking like idiots and/or tormenting Donnic?', Hawke asked. 'It's a dowry tradition!', she said quickly. 'Oh don't be silly. A dowry is only required if you're courting him', Merrill pipped helpfully. Aveline looked down, a hue of red begun to colour her cheeks. 'Merrill…', she said. _

'_*GASP* YOU'RE COURTING HIM!', she said. _

_Everyone bar the elf and guard looked at the latter with surprised looks along with a single smirk on Isabela's face. 'Oh ho, somebody's got a crush~', the pirate teased evilly. 'So help me whore I will hurt you!', warned the guard. 'Ave, you know you can talk to me as opposed to make me look like an idiot right? Trust me I do that last part just fine on my own', Hawke assured. She let out a sigh as she returned her gaze back to the mage. 'What am I to say Hawke? A grown woman can't speak her mind?', she asked. _

'_Well according to the men STILL stuck in the past and occasionally some qunari', Anders stated with a shrug. He was rewarded with several murmurs of agreements. 'I've been focused on being captain for so long that's…pretty much all I know', Aveline said with a hint of defeat in her tone. 'Wait, you've gone four years without…oh my maker', Isabela said barely holding back that cat like smile, so many ideas begun to formulate in her mind. 'Shove it pirate!', Aveline barked. Before the pirate could retort that comment, her mouth was suddenly blocked by the hand of Merrill, who gave her a pleading look to kindly shut up before Aveline shows just how painful her punches could be. _

'_Hold on a minute, didn't you say before you were married? How are you having trouble like this?', Anders asked helpfully. 'That was… a long time ago. It seemed so much easier then, or so I thought', the guard captain admitted bashfully. 'Alright but this game of gifts clearly isn't working for anyone, maybe a new approach is in order', Hawke said with a smile. 'Such as?', Aveline inquired. 'Go out, say like the Hanged Man?', Anders suggested. 'What? Just like that?'. _

'_Or you could just go for the pants!', Isabela cheered. Everyone just glared at her excluding Merrill, who just giggled. 'Tell you what', Hawke started, turning back to the captain, 'I'll ask Donnic to meet myself and the others at the Hanged Man, you "show up" and then talk to him'. Aveline pursed her lips with this idea, before a sigh escaped her lips. 'That doesn't sound too horrible…but would he even go for it?', she asked. 'Going out with friends to a bar for drinks? Nothing out of the ordinary', Anders spoke. _

_The plan was set and soon to commence~_

_Hanged Man, nightfall_

'_So then I told him, "OH LOOK YOU…YOU…DWARF!"', Reks bellowed drunkenly as he roared with laughter as he fell off his bench onto the floor. 'And there goes one', Varric said as he pushed the next round to the others. Donnic chuckled at the drunken elf, now being carried to his room by Anders. Hawke could spot Aveline occasionally in the bar, often subtly signalling her to come over while Donnic was engaged with Fenris in a chat or when Varric asked about the barracks. _

_And every opportunity given to Aveline, she would chicken out and just walked deeper into the bar, leaving Hawke and the others hanging. He occasionally saw Merrill try to encourage the guardswoman to try and join but ultimately failed to get her even a foot close to the circle of drinkers. He let out a deep sigh in frustration, surprised this was much more difficult than he had anticipated and even now he felt like beating his head into the walls. _

_Eventually, Donnic had to call it a night and left the group after thanking Hawke for the drinks. Once the guard was out of ear shot, the trio remaining at the table slumped and sighed exasperatingly. 'Well that was a bust', Varric grumbled. 'To put it lightly', Fenris agreed. Hawke groaned as he got off his seat and approached Aveline. 'Well, that almost went well…', he remarked. 'I…I couldn't do it. What did he say?', she asked. Hawke could see both embarrassment and frustration clear on the captain's face, maker above he was pondering how she didn't go mad yet. _

'_Well…he didn't say anything of value…other than thanks for the drinks and I learned he's got an amazing poker face', answered the mage. Aveline rubbed her metaled hand upon her head, weary of the lack of any progress. 'Maker I'm an idiot', she said. 'Can't help but agree with that statement. What now?', he asked. 'Oh the barracks or the deepest hole in Ferelden…', Aveline said with a weak chuckle. 'Come on, there has to be something we can do!', Merrill said eagerly. Aveline shook her head and looked at the elf. _

'_It's not that easy…I can't think clearly unless I'm on patrol', she said but then paused when she saw the human grin. 'What?'. _

_Next day, Wounded Coast_

_Plan 2 was now commenced. _

_After scheduling a new patrol and making a copy for Hawke, the latter gathered his group and split them into three groups each handling the group of thugs in one section of the patrol. Currently the first band of thugs were now tossed off the cliffs and consumed by the dark oceans below, thanks to Fenris' group. _

_The white elf and the others were hiding behind a small hill that over looked the spot where the bandit's camp was. 'What's taking them so long?', Varric asked as Fenris kept careful watch over the land for Aveline and Donnic. 'Not sure…but with any luck this will put an end to this charade of blind romance', Fenris said with clear annoyance in his tone. Among all the stupidest things Hawke had roped him into, this by far was both the stupidest and most time wasting he'd ever took part in. _

_Why couldn't they just shove those two blind guards in a room together and threaten to leave them there until they spoke or make love?_

'_Hey, there they are!', Varric said, patting the elf's back. Quickly the ducked lower to make sure they were out of sight while having a view of the whole thing. Aveline and Donnic walked together, chatting away until Aveline had suggested the spot would've been a great spot for star watching or a picnic. To everyone's annoyance Donnic merely agreed with her and carried onwards with their patrol, leaving the captain behind to feel stupid and look like an idiot. 'Ouch…even I felt that', Varric groaned. _

'_This is going to be harder than we thought', Fenris mumbled…_

_Further_

'_Seriously how many bands of bandits does this place have?', Isabela asked as she and Reks tossed the last body off the cliff. 'Who knows, it's a good spot for raiding caravans, ambushing merchants or a good place to hide away from guards', Reks said with a smirk. 'Oi Andy, see them?'. Anders was keeping watch while the other two were dealing with the bodies. 'Doesn't look like…wait', he started. Quickly he jumped off the bump of the land and gestured them to hide, scurrying behind a few loose boulders with the two. _

_Isabela peered over the boulder to see the guards walking, Aveline discussing several methods of taking care of a blade and what other weapon care Isabela stopped listening to, yet Donnic seemed oddly distracted by something and merely nodded. Aveline gave him a forced smile and resumed her patrol alone, leaving the poor confused guard behind as Isabela spotted a look of guilt on his face. _

'_Did they pounce each other yet?', Reks asked. 'Nope...and Anders, do you have anything to bleach eyeballs?', she asked. 'No why?', Anders asked worriedly. Cause I need to unsee that display of awkwardness!'. _

_With any luck Hawke and Merrill would have better results…_

_Further_

_With a quick spell of fire to destroy the bandit , Hawke let out a deep sigh of relief. Finally an easy fight for a change and only four bandits this time as opposed to a swarm of unnecessary suicidal forces. _

'_Do you think they're alright?', Merrill asked worriedly as she joined Hawke's side as he strapped his staff back to his back. 'It'll take more than a few thugs to bring the others down Rill', Hawke assured. 'Now come on, we better get these bodies out of sight before Donnic and Aveline show up'. _

'_Hawke?'. _

_Both mages froze upon the former's name being spoken aloud and quickly they turned to face the two guards. Aveline paling while Donnic looked legit surprised to see them. Quickly using his second greatest back up plan, AKA his mouth and witty dialogue, Hawke composed himself. 'Donnic, Aveline…fancy meeting you here!', he said. Donnic raised a brow at them while Aveline looked ready to jump off the cliff. However, Donnic then spotted a piece of paper beneath his foot, curiosity winning over him he picked it up. _

'_What in the…where, how did you two managed to grab a copy of the schedule?', he asked. Merrill suddenly patted her back pocket and blushed. 'Uh oh', she squeaked weakly as Aveline's eyes widened in fear. 'How did you manage to…wait a second were you two the reason we've had a quiet patrol?', Donnic asked. He looked at Aveline who chuckled weakly at this. 'Strange coincidence', Aveline tried. Donnic raised a brow at this statement, looking back and forth between his captain and her friends. 'Will somebody please tell me what's going on?', Donnic asked. _

'_W-Well, I uh, I', Aveline tried but for the first time Hawke had ever met her voice was surprisingly vacant in her throat. "Its gonna be alright, if nobody panics", Hawke assured himself. _

'_YOU TWO SHOULD JUST KISS ALREADY!', Merrill said loudly, quickly clasping her mouth after her outburst. "…Too late", Hawke thought to himself as the entire atmosphere was now more awkward than ever. Donnic blinked at this, looking at the elf as if she sprouted another head. 'I…should probably head back to the barracks, see you there captain', he said, nodding to the two mages and headed off. _

_Once he was gone, Aveline turned to glare at the elf, who looked away as guilt had begun to eat at her. The captain sighed and told them to meet her back at the barracks, not even giving them a chance to respond to her demands. _

_So much for that…_

_Barracks_

_Pacing back and forth in front of her door, Aveline, Hawke and Merrill awaited for Donnic to arrive for…well if the mage was honest he didn't know what they were to expect from Donnic after all this. 'Where is he…I need to head this off before this reaches the Viscount…maybe a formal apology, to show the guards can still trust me', she said. _

'_Marigolds? Honestly thinking back they were probably the best idea we've had', Hawke suggested. 'Its not funny!', Aveline said turning on him. 'I beg to differ', Hawke teased. 'Hawke please, not helping', Merrill pleaded, worried by this point Aveline will put him in a box. _

_*Ahem*_

_All three turned to see Donnic approaching them. 'My apologies, Serah Hawke, Lady Merrill, but I need a moment with the captain', he asked. 'Guardsman, Donnic?', Aveline asked worriedly. 'Please', he asked. Looking at the mage for support, Aveline was rewarded with an encouraging look, and with a nod from Merrill, she and Donnic entered the office, locking the door behind them. '…Is…is that good?', Merrill asked. _

'_Wait and see', Hawke said. Then after a few minutes of waiting, Merrill's ears picked up giggling from the captain, accompanied by shuffling and the clanking of armour, then…moaning. _

'_Oh, oh!', Merrill said as her face turned red. 'What? What's going on?', Hawke asked curiously. Merrill suddenly placed fingers in her ears and sung the " la la la" loud enough to block out the noise. 'NOT LISTENING TO MOANS! NOT LISTENING TO MOANS! LA LA LA LA LA!', she proclaimed. _

_Sudden realization came clear on his face, Hawke wisely guided the elf and himself out and left the two guards to… celebrate their new relationship. _

_Match making was a LOT harder than the mages had thought. At least they could hand over the crowns of "Most oblivious pairing in Kirkwall" over to them…_

_A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I was in other county for sister's graduation! I've got a request for the HXM shorts so I'll try and get that out tomorrow. _

_Thanks for reading this story, please leave a review for this it really helps me out and just motivates me to make more. Thanks again, have a great day and stay safe!_


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40_

_Honour Among Thieves _

'_Get off your high horse, I've got problems too!', Isabela said, clear irritation in her usually cheery and carefree tone as she glared at the guard-captain. _

'_*Scoff* Like what drink I should? Or, whose the father?', taunted the guards-woman said with a smirk. 'Oh you little…', Isabela started, pushing herself off the desk and looking ready to strike at the captain. Aveline readied herself, judging from her stance she looked ready to finally do what she's been waiting for since she met the pirate. _

_However before both women could unleash their fury upon each other, they were halted by Merrill. Stepping in between the two, she placed her hands on the stomachs in an attempt to stop them before they could destroy the estate and or kill each other. 'Could we please not fight in Ma Vhenan's estate? It is the sole reason we risked our lives in the expedition for!', pleaded the elven mage. Isabela and Aveline glared at each other, sparks flying between them as Merrill could feel herself being caught between a storm and a burning forest, either one would swallow her whole and destroy her. _

'_Dare I ask what's going on?', Hawke asked as he entered the foyer, annoyance on his face along with a tried look in his eyes. Recent events had been less than favourable for them in the past few days, now the tension between the qunari and the city has escalated to near breaking point. Earlier this week Hawke was once more summoned by the Viscount, it turns out his son Shamus had left the office to join the qunari. While Hawke was a firm believer of a person being able to choose, his opinion mattered little on the matter. _

_So he grabbed his friends and headed for the compound, hoping that whatever entity was listening would make things easier for them. Sadly fate had other plans for he learned that Shamus hadn't arrived at the compound, the Arishok saying a letter was sent to Shamus, arranged to have a meeting in the chantry with his father. However Hawke recalled no such thing but after a quick reminder from Anders, it wasn't the first time the chantry was connected with any when it came to the qunari. Immediately they arrived at the chantry to find the son dead, killed by mother Petrice and her fanatics. _

_Thankfully this would be her undoing for the Grand Cleric had seen through her lies and after Hawke and Sebastian explained the situation to her about the whole affair, the mother was then stripped of her rank by the cleric, and her life was taken by the Qun. Turns out the Arishok sent a spy to watch Hawke and his group when they were searching for Shamus and they didn't take to losing one of their own lightly. _

_So to say the Viscount was no longer fit for dealing with the qunari was an understatement and no doubt learning that one of his own was slain by a zealot mother of the chantry would be any strain on the Arishok's patience and tolerance to this city. _

_Now after all that, tensions were growing worse and worse to the point of many staying indoors, many fleeing the city and many voices spoke of re-electing their Viscount this year, to which Hawke doubted Dumar would fight for his position by this point. Even Hawke was at the breaking point of all this, sleepless nights of worry itched and ruined his sleeping pattern. And today wasn't looking any better. Having both a distressed Isabela alongside a raring Aveline in his home was a clear sign he was gonna have a bad day…_

_Aveline turned to the mage. 'Hawke, the Arishok is sheltering two fugitives who have, "converted" to the Qun. He must be convinced to release them', the captain said. Hawke looked at her oddly. 'Well good for them, they'll be taken away by the qunari when they leave and they'll be out of your hair', Hawke said with confusion but irritation in his tone too. Aveline shook her head. 'Not that simple Hawke otherwise I wouldn't be bothering you with this'. _

_She started to pace around the foyer, anxious and worry clear in her body language. 'He's already feared by the people because of Petrice earlier, but if people start to think he can ignore the law of our city', she explained. Clarity formed on the mage's face, eyes widened with realization as he folded his arms. 'That won't end well for anyone…', he said. 'Exactly, I need you to help me with this. You're possibly the only person in this city he'll listen to', she said. _

'_I'm going to die!', exclaimed Isabela. All eyes fell on her as the pirate joined Aveline's side. 'There, got your attention. REAL problem!', Isabela stated. Hawke raised one hand with a passive look on his face. 'Alrighty then…Isabela explain why you're going to die', he said. Before Aveline could persist with her own troubles, the pirate beat her to the punch. 'You remember the relic? The one Castillon is going to kill me over? Well I've heard from one of Varric's contacts that a man named "Wall-Eyed Sam" has it'. _

'_Wait? The relic you've been looking for three years?', Merrill asked curiously. 'That's the one Kitten', affirmed the pirate. She turned to Hawke with a pleading look for the very first time since he's met her. 'Please, help me get it back', she near begged. Aveline however seemed immune to her pleas as she stood closer to the pirate. 'I'm trying to keep an entire city from rioting against the qunari! I can't risk time for a stupid relic to save your whore arse!', growled the captain. Instead of retorting with a snarky response or a more crude remark, the pirate looked away with a sheepish look. _

'_Well…maybe it's connected', Isabela added. 'What?', demanded the guardswoman, now VERY interested in what the pirate was keeping. 'I'm just saying….maybe it'll help. Its important to someone, right?', she tried. 'Other than yourself?', questioned the captain sternly. Isabela looked to Merrill for help but sadly the elf wisely kept her rambles to herself as she gave Isabela a meek look. The elf was well aware to keep her distance whenever Aveline's in a bad mood. _

'_Of all the days you decide to be responsible…', Aveline groaned tiredly, letting out a deep sigh. Both women turned to Hawke, now the choice being left in his hands. He sighed and turned his back to them, pondering what he should do. _

_The tensions between the qunari and the citizens was nearing a breaking point, this whole fugitive incident could be the tipping point that could trigger a full scale riot. The qunari granted wasn't as large as a city filled with people sure, but really the only defence Kirkwall had at the very moment were the guards, which were spread now thinner than ever. Templars sure would lend their hand to this fight but would the Knight-Commander have enough men to spare at the cost of less mage hunters? _

_Not to mention Hawke was already a possible threat to the Arishok as he wasn't afraid to speak his mind that day and if the mage was gambling man he had to bet on the Arishok was capable of holding a grudge, so him being there could make things a lot worse. But then again he could also be the only person who could at least try to put some fires out before they grow worse. _

_But now this relic finally shows up after all these years…_

_Isabela would never beg for help nor would she let things get to her easily, the fact she pleaded for his aid was a clear sign she was in desperate need of a friend or a dozen. Normally Hawke would suggest her hiding here until they resolve the real threat to this city but then again would the relic still be there for them to reclaim it? For all he knew the relic could disappear again and never be heard from._

_It also didn't help that Castillon was just as ruthless and merciless as Isabela had told him year ago. He had Varric find out more about this potential threat and to say Isabela's concerns were understandable was an understatement. He had no doubt the man would do whatever it took if it meant having Isabela's head on a stake, relic or not, and if he finds out she let the relic slip through her fingers now, then any chances of parley would be thrown out the window. _

_Now to decide…_

_Help out Aveline now and possible end the tension now but then hand Isabela over to the headsman? Or reclaim the relic now but test the waters that was the Arishok's patience…_

_With a heavy sigh, he turned. 'We'll need to deal with this relic thing no before heading to the Arishok', Hawke announced. He sees the relief wash over Isabela's face while the frustration and pressure grow on the guard-captain. 'Hawke', she tried but Hawke beat her to the punch. 'If the Arishok can wait this long for his bosses to give him the sign to haul their grey asses back home, then he'll wait another few hours', Hawke said sternly. _

'_You really sure about that?', she questioned. 'He can't do anything else but glower or complain about the whole thing so long as the guards leave it until we show up', he stated. Aveline wasn't convinced but she held her tongue in response. 'Where is he now?', Hawke asked. 'There's an exchange between him and some tevinter mages in Lowtown's foundry, its happening around midnight', she said. 'So we have…six hours', Hawke mused. _

'_I'll grab Reks and Varric at the Hanged Man and we'll meet you there', Isabela said, heading out. Once she bid them all farewell for now, Aveline turned to Hawke. 'You trust her this much?', she asked as the mage approached his desk. 'More or less…', he said with uncertainty. Aveline gave him a look that showed dis-belief. Hawke turned to face her. 'I know you and here aren't the closest of friends Ave but Isabela's come through for us in the past and I do owe her', he explained. _

'_And all the times you saved her ass and the amount of debt owed to you?', she questioned. 'Like it or lump Ave, you don't have to come along with me if you're more concerned about the qunari', he said. Aveline opened her mouth but then closed again with a sigh. 'Very well, when you resolve this meet me at the compound', she said, leaving the two mages in the foyer alone. Once she heard the door close, Merrill turned to her lover and gently approached him. _

_He looked down at the floor as she gently cupped his face. 'Ma Vhenan…', she started. Hawke placed his hand on hers, smiling weakly but gratefully. 'Am I doing the right thing? Putting my friend first before an entire city?', he asked, more to himself than at her. Merrill wouldn't know how to answer that, she would choose Isabela or him above all else but then again she wasn't in charge of protecting a city. The stress on him though was becoming more and more noticeable with each passing night, she would sometimes wake to see him still awake at night, often he retired to the library whenever he was home from troubles. _

_The city was slowly starting to wear on him and condition begun to worsen. Gently the elf took his hand and guided him to the couch near the hearth. Both sat there at the fires watching the wood crackle and burn in silence. She would occasionally peek to see the worry itched in his brow and eyes, feeling a sense of uselessness whenever she sees it. Words could only do so much to help sooth her lover, especially when he was thrown into danger again and again, forced to solve other people's problems. _

_She clutched his hand in hers, earning his eyes upon her as she gave him a supportive smile. There would be no need for words now, he needed rest and solace to prepare for the oncoming storm that this city will face with him being in the middle of the two forces. Hawke touched his forehead with her own, both mages closing their eyes as the allowed the sounds of crackling wood be their only companion in this peaceful respite. _

_Midnight_

_Near the foundry just outside the Hanged Man the party gathered up and prepped for the steal. Isabela had been keeping an eye and ear on the foundry in case something happened while they waited for nightfall. So far only scavengers and the occasional whore would go near the place but aside from them there was no sign of Sam or any tevinter prowling about. 'Just saying would've been easier to set up a trap for them as opposed to just run in', Reks was muttering as he strapped his great sword to his back. _

'_Or call in for back up…', Varric agreed, adding his own two coppers. Ignoring the obvious flaw in her otherwise flawless plan, Isabela lead the group to the foundry, but to her worry and annoyance, before them in front of the foundry were five qunari soldiers, standing before them. 'What are the qunari doing here?', Varric asked. Before Hawke could ask, the one in front of them, a Sten he recalled, spoke first. 'Halt! You will surrender the relic!', he said, glaring at the pirate. _

'_I don't have your stupid relic!', Isabela retorted. 'Wait, relic?', Hawke said in confusion, before his eyes widened. "No…no!", he thought. 'The bas has no honour! Kill them!', he ordered. His men grabbed their weapons and ran at the group. Reks let out a roar as he dashed towards the Sten, bringing his sword down upon the Sten's blade and shield. _

_Hawke cursed as he fired a ball of fire at a charging spears man, engulfing him in fire before reducing him to ash while Merrill fired a chain of lightning from her palm at two grey skinned warriors. Varric shot a bolt in a soldier's right shoulder, causing him to reel back in pain and allowed Isabela to leap and slash at his throat, killing him. _

_Reks parried and evaded the Sten's sword and shield until the fool qunari tried to bash him with the shield. Quickly after he leapt back to evade the black small shield, Reks managed to thrust his great sword right through the qunari's stomach, piercing him and with a quick yank , he easily cleaved the horned warrior's head off. After the body collapsed to the ground with a thud, he swung the blood off his sword and turned to the others. 'Righto, back to work', Isabela said as she turned to foundry. _

'_Isabela', started Reks, standing in her way. She turned to the others, each glaring at her. 'So Rivaini…why were the qunari here?', Varric started. 'And why did they demand you hand over the relic?', Hawke joined. 'And why did you steal my cupcake last week?', Merrill said. Everyone then turned their gazes to the elf, looking at her. '…What?', she asked. _

_Isabela let out a deeper sigh then ever and scratched her cheek sheepishly. 'Well…see the relic? It actually belongs to the qunari…and they __may__ want it back', she said with a weak grin. 'But what is it exactly?', Hawke asked. Isabela folded her arms, looking anywhere but him, like a child afraid of what her parents were going to do. 'Isabela, you can trust me, after all I'm here to help you', Hawke assured. 'Plus Ma Vhenan is less likely to strangle like unlike Aveline!', Merrill added helpfully. 'No Kitten but he can set me on fire', argued the pirate. _

_She gave in and looked at him. 'Alright, I've always known what the relic is. From day one, I just didn't…want to worry you', she said. 'Given the amount of troubles I've gotten myself into how bad could this be?', Hawke asked. 'The relic is a qunari hand written text by that philosopher of theirs-err…Keslan…Cousland? Whoever it was', she said though the name seemed to be lost to her. 'Koslun?', Reks said, eyes widened. _

'_Yes that's the guy!', Isabela affirmed with a smirk. 'Wait, if the relic was written by him…oh shit', Reks said, folding his arms and looking pensive. 'Err Scars? You want to share what's so special about that Koslun fellow or build up our anxiety some more?', Varric asked. 'Koslun is the bloody founder of the Qun, the very man that created the damn thing! If that's the relic, then that means…', he explained. 'That's why the qunari can't leave Kirkwall', Hawke summarised with clarity on his face. _

'_OOH! So if we give them the book they'll leave Kirkwall and we can help Aveline!', Merrill said with a clap of her hands, an beaming smile formed on her small face. 'Hold on a second! Remember why we're here yes? I need the relic so Castillon will get off my arse!', persisted the pirate. She pointed at the foundry. 'That book is inside there and I'm not gonna let it slip from me again!', she declared. Reks folded his arms. 'Now hold on a second, we give you this book and we'll be up to our arses in qunari!', stressed the warrior. _

'_Aveline can handle it, plus she's got Hawke!', argued the pirate. Merrill held back her flinch at that statement, subtly looking at her lover who held the emotion from appearing on his face. She turned to Hawke. 'Please, if I lose this relic again Castillon won't leave me alone!', she begged. Seeing her pleading, Hawke pondered this before Varric spoke up. 'Look not to make our situation worse or anything, but think on it. We hand the relic over to the qunari, they sod off and problem solved with the ox-heads', Varric offered. _

'_Yes…but what about that man after Isabela?', Merrill said, concern washing over her face. 'A single threat vs a threat of an entire horde if giant grey skinned people that conquer other people? Kinda with Varric on this', Reks said. Isabela glared at him, a look of betrayal briefly appearing in her eyes but it was quickly replaced with frustration. _

'_Its yours, your life depends on it'. _

_Everyone turned to Hawke surprised. 'R-Really?', Isabela said, astonished. 'Yeah, least we get one enemy off our back', Hawke said. Isabela gave him a grateful smile as the group entered the foundry. Yet following behind them, Merrill was feeling conflicted. Looking at her two most closet friends, the lover and sister she always wanted, Merrill pondered on her brother's words. They hand over the book to the qunari and spare Hawke trouble from them anymore, but that meant Isabela's life would forever be in peril from this Castillon person. She couldn't bear the thought of Isabela being in such danger of course. _

_Yet if they do hand over the book to her, that means whatever chance they could have to be rid of the qunari and restore the peace in the city. Who knows how the Arishok would react if he learned that the relic was once more stolen from them and Hawke had failed to secure it?_

_Entering the foundry, they spotted Sam speaking with three mages, one of which was a woman wearing impressive robes that seemed to bear some crest on her chest, possibly a family clan in Tevinter. However before they could rush in and grab Sam, suddenly above the two opposites, they saw a qunari soldier tossing a spear at one mage, killing him. Sam panicked and quickly ran from the mages and qunari, leaving the two warring factions duke it out. Sam rushed past the group before they could catch him. _

'_Shit! I've got him!', Isabela said, chasing after him. 'Isabela!', Hawke cried out, earning the attention of the mages and qunari. Merrill chased after Isabela as Reks ran into the fight and Hawke with Varric blasting their enemies. _

_Outside Merrill spotted Isabela standing over Sam, panting heavily. She could see the large book underneath her arm as she sheathed her daggers. 'Isabela?', Merrill said, announcing herself to the pirate. The latter turned to the elven mage, an apologetic look on her face. Merrill took a step forward to her. 'You got it', she stated obviously. 'Yup', Isabela replied. _

'…_Don't…', Isabela said. 'Isabela please', she said sadly. Isabela took a step back from her, clutching the book tightly. 'Kitten, I can't lose this book again', she said. 'Isabela that book can stop all this before the qunari assault the city', Merrill said. 'Please, hand the book over and we can keep you safe from Castillon!'. _

_Isabela looked at her friend and the book, her eyes showed conflict as her grip on the book seem to lessen. She shook her head. 'I can't Kitten…this isn't Hawke's problem', she stated. Now close to her, Merrill gave her a pleading look. 'Isabela, Hawke would fight this man to the end, you'd fight for him if it was the other way around', Merrill said with the utmost confidence in her friend. Isabela faced her sister, giving her a smile. 'You sure Kitten?', she asked. 'Positive!'. _

_Suddenly, the pirate grabbed her into a tight hug, catching the elf off guard and dropped the book. 'Thanks Kitten…', she said. 'You know…you're like the little sister I've always wanted…'. _

_Merrill smiled softly-_

_BAM!_

_Merrill's body stiffened as she felt the air knocked out of her small body as she fell to her knees, then slumped to her left unconsciously. Standing over the knocked out elf, Isabela quickly wiped away her tears and picked up fallen book. 'Sorry Kitten…but if you're wrong about me', she lamented as she quickly ran into Lowtown and into the night, disappearing. _

_The storm was slowly growing and drawing closer to the city of Kirkwall…_

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this! 40 chapters in in the span of nearly two years, I'm kinda proud of it and I wanna say thanks to everyone whose been motivating me to keep going and thanks for the support of this story! _

_See you all next time, be safe and have an awesome day!_


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41_

_Assault of the Qun_

'_YOU LET HER GO!?'. _

_It's at times like this Hawke truly wished he listened to Merrill and stayed at home._

_Fuming with rage the guard-captain paced back and forth, a few steps away from the remaining guards as she ran her hands through her red hair. After finding Merrill out-cold and bookless Hawke came to the conclusion Isabela knocked her out and stole the book to get Castillon off her back. _

_And now he's got the qunari to deal with before they eventually tear him limb from limb alongside the city. That is if Aveline didn't throttle him first…_

'_To be fair I had no say in the matter, and Merrill didn't just let her go…', he tried but that was very little compensation to the dire situation they were in. Aveline let out a frustrated groan as she turned to Hawke. 'Hawke, listen closely. We are on thin ice, thinner than Fenris' patience. If we are going to try to avoid pissing him off, PLEASE for the love of all that is good in this Isabela infested world', she started. She then grabbed his shoulders and glared into his eyes. _

'_DO. NOT. ANATGONIZE HIM!', she stated sternly. '…I only promise to try', he assured. Aveline gripped his shoulders tightly before exhaling through her nose and releasing her grip on him as she turned to the compound. 'Well…here we go', she said weakly as both she and the mage headed for the compound. 'Come now Aveline, what's the worst thing that could happen?', Hawke asked. _

_Later…_

'_Well that could've gone a whole lot better', Hawke said with a pant as both he and Aveline reached the top of the stairway that led back into Lowtown. Aveline let out several pants as she turned to check if the qunari forces were chasing them, her blade drawn and stained with blood. The two humans turned to the direction of Hightown and could already see smoke rising up from the city of chains, the sounds of battle had already echoed ahead of them with steel clashing, the sounds of screaming bystanders and innocent people getting caught in the crossfire. _

'_They've already reached Hightown', she gasped in disbelief. Hawke folded his arms with a glare to the city. 'They've been preparing for this outcome…', he mused. 'Shit, the other guards are going to need us!'. 'Hawke!'. The two turned to see Reks, Anders and Varric running towards them. 'So I was busy having a drink, about to enjoy a great meal and then all of a sudden there's an qunari invasion taking place what's going on?', Reks asked. 'Oh right…remember those elven fugitives that converted to the Qun? And the fact we lost the relic again? Final straws that broke the camel's back', Hawke explained._

'_And now we have an invasion on our hands!', Aveline growled with frustration. The Arishok was less than appreciative that the relic was once more stolen from the Qun and his chances of returning back to Par Vollen had been destroyed. Granted he was more open to negotiating the situation of the elven fugitives but to a very small degree. The elves' crime; a city guard had forced himself on their sister, they went to report it but they guards did nothing. So they returned the horrendous crime by visiting his home and murdering him. _

_Normally Hawke would be more forgiven then the guards, sure what they did was wrong and they should have went to Aveline for help but then again this was something he thought that was resolved, corruption in the guards still ran deep it seemed. The Arishok seemed to be in favour with the elves as he stated the corruption of this city ran deeper and deeper with each day. With all that, he stated he could no longer ignore the cities laziness or corruption and there was only one solution to end it all. _

_And that was apparently to take control of the city and kill anyone that had any complaints. _

'_We need to get to Hightown and rally the guards, if we're quick enough we can at least put up a fight against the qunari', she said. 'Let's hurry then before we miss all the fun!', Reks said. Quickly the five heroes ran through Lowtown, managing to reach Gamlen's old neighbourhood and stumbling upon a fight between the qunari and…grey wardens. _

_Two warden warriors in full plated armour, a single rogue standing on top of a flight of stairs firing arrows at the troopers and a single mage was blasting them aside with bolts of energy. However there were two who stood out among the wardens. First was a human with a rather distinguished looking moustache, a shield and sword in hand as he bashed the qunari and stabbed at the rest. The second was a dwarf, wearing a dual bladed axe in one hand that was currently locked in a qunari's rib cage while a dagger in her left hand was slashing through them. _

_She wore the rogue armour of the wardens with a crossbow strapped to her back, coppery brown hair and brown eyes with a casteless mark upon her cheek. The dwarf spun around after pulling out her axe to deliver her axe to another qunari's leg, several it and once on the ground she severed his neck. 'Wardens? Here?', Varric asked surprised as they drew their own weapons. 'Convenience aside, let's get through the qunari first ask questions later!', Aveline said. _

_They charged into the fray and slew the remaining qunari alongside the wardens. The dwarven warden sheathed her weapons with a deep sigh of relief as she turned to Hawke. 'Well that was…interesting', she said with a thick Orzammar accent. 'Atrast vala everyone, Yuritha of the grey wardens of Ferelden', she introduced with a chipper smile. 'This here is my second in command Stroud', gesturing the moustached man beside her, he greeted them with a curt bow. 'Hawke, this is Varric, Reks, Aveline and the mage over there is', Hawke introduced but as he turned behind him, his fellow mage was nowhere to be seen. _

'…_The air', he said lamely. Yuritha leaned to see the missing mage. 'Err, is he invisible?', she asked. 'Not that I'm aware of'. 'Blondie must've scurried off ahead', Varric added helpfully. 'Commander, we cannot delay any further, we need to return to Vigil's Keep to report', Stroud spoke, orlesian accented and strong sounding. 'Right, need to report and what not', Yuritha mused as she shrugged. She turned to Hawke with an apologetic look on her face. 'Hate to leave this to you mate, but orders are orders', she said. As the wardens begun their march for the city exit, Hawke called out. 'You're just leaving? We could use some help', Hawke asked. _

_Yuritha turned to him. 'I want to say we can stay and help, but see wardens aren't allowed to interfere in affairs like this'. '…Not that it stopped us during the blight but that was before the First Warden harped on my commander…', she muttered quietly to herself. Then she rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a necklace, then tossed it to Hawke. 'Here, this belonged to an old friend of mine, said it was a lucky charm of sorts'. 'Bet she'd be happy if someone was putting it to better use than just collecting dust'. _

_Hawke nodded to her as the wardens disappeared around a corner, she gave him an encouraging smile. 'May the Stone watch over ya along with your lovely Andraste mate, you're gonna need it', she said with a smile. Yuritha turned and followed her wardens out of the city, leaving the mage and his companions behind. Clutching the necklace in hand, Hawke and his companions resumed their march…_

_Hightown_

_Merrill sprinted into the city square, following closely behind Fenris as they joined with Donnic and other few guardsmen to protect the square from the rampaging qunari. 'Going to go out on a limb and say Hawke and Captain's negotiation didn't end so well', Donnic said with a grimace as he drew his sword and shield as an oncoming group of qunari charged at them. _

_Quickly Merrill uplifted a stone pillar beneath their feet and shot them straight up the air. They plummeted the stone ground with heavy bone cracking thuds, like rocks. 'It would seem like it', Fenris grunted as he parried another attack from a lone qunari soldier, side stepping and plunging his great sword into his spine, killing the grey skinned giant. 'Where are the rest of your men!?', he asked as he spun around and slashed another soldier's chest. _

'_Inside! They're protecting the Viscount while we hold position here!', Donnic said as he blocked an arrow with his shield. Fenris grunted in annoyance as he took his place upon the steps with other guards while Merrill was in the back, using magic to debilitate the attacking qunari or support the men. Her heart was hammering deeply as she watched the battle in front of her take place yet all her thoughts were only about Hawke, his well-being and situation still unknown to her but she held the belief he was safe or on the way. _

_They won't stop him she assured herself. _

_A archer attempted to fire an arrow at her only to be crushed by a fist shaped rock that slammed into his face and smashed his skull. The elf then chanted and soon a green mist formed around her palm, and with a thrust of her palm the mist flew over the guards and entered the rock below their feet. Suddenly vines and roots from nature below sprouted up and shot at the qunari, piercing their torsos, legs and even their heads, halting their assault. _

_Merrill panted but then an arrow managed to pierce her left shoulder, interrupting her chants and making her stumble backwards. With a yelp of pain, she clutched her shoulder in pain and feeling he cold steel as the blood leaked from her shoulder down to her arm. Fenris saw this but before he could run up and help her, he sees her shake her head. With a growl Fenris turned to the oncoming horde of the grey skins and let out a roar, his lyrium markings glowed and surrounded his body in blue fire like armour. _

_He leapt off the stairs and into the fray, bringing his large blade down upon the lone soldier and chopped his head in half. Landing on top of the qunari he pulled his blade out of the dead man and plunged it into another's torso. Turning he punched another in the jaw as he bore his teeth at them. Fenris snarled as he yanked out the blade and with a single thrust he pierced the soldier's bicep with his glowing hand, grabbing two ribs during the attack. He pulled his ghostly hand out and stabbed one soldier's neck with the ribs, killing him. _

_One soldier managed to land a blow on him by smacking him in the forehead with the pommel of their blade, disorientating the elf and making his vision go blurry. Yet that would be the last blow the soldier would land upon him as Fenris swung his large blade upwards and cleanly severed his arm along with half his head. The white elf, now covered in blood of his enemies, turned and snarled at more as he ran at the archer that was firing at Merrill, cutting down all and anyone who stood in his way. _

_The archer had little time to react to the furious elf as Fenris appeared in front of him with his bloody hand phasing right through his skull, bits of his brain stuck on his hand. Fenris tossed him aside and turned to the rest of the qunari, his green eyes filled with blood lust and beastly rage as he brandished his blade. 'Who wants to die next?', he threatened, his deep booming voice filled with dark intent as he approached the horde. Then Fenris turned to last to receive a blast to his chest that sent him flying like a rag doll into a wall. Heavy impact that shattered his fiery armour and possible breaking a bone, Fenris coughed out blood before he fell off the wall and fell onto the ground, unconscious. _

_A qunari mage, though lips still stitched, channelled his magic with both hands. He faced the guards and elven mage and clapped both hands before aiming his palms at them. White lightning surged around his scorched and burnt hands as a powerful force sent all of the opposing forces flying aside into walls or stairs. Merrill herself was tossed aside like a fly as she slammed into a pillar before she fell to the side in pain, letting out a heavy groan of pain. She forced her bleeding head up to see the Arishok through blurry vision walking the steps with more of his men, all bathed in the blood of their enemies as the poor elf tried to muster the strength to stop them. _

_Her efforts were not unrewarded as she managed to get back to her feet despite the screeching pain of her body demanding her to submit to pain. She channelled what mana she had left to at least stop the Arishok's men from following him inside. She turned to the ones climbing the steps and with the power of the earth at her finger tips, she created a large bump in the stair way that charged down towards them, tripping them all and sending them tumbling down the stairs back to where they started. With one last bit of mana coursing through her, Merrill threw her hands up and sent pillars of spikes through the ground where they laid, killing several of the lesser fortunate ones. _

_Panting, Merrill coughed in exhaustion as she, against her better judgement, grabbed the arrow and with a strained cry she pulled it out. Sweating as her skin took a worrisome pale colour, the elf's legs buckled and collapsed against the pillar, panting and feeling ready to collapse. She weakly turned to see the horde of qunari battling a new ally but who she couldn't tell, her vision grew weaker until she slumped in defeat._

_Hawke being the last thing she thought off…_

_Hawke's group_

_Reaching atop of the of the stairs that led back into Hightown, the company ran into the market looking for everyone. The damage to the city was minimal at best, save for destroyed stalls and a few fires that burned in the city's white stone, the sounds of battle growing more louder as they got closer to the main bulk of the fight. 'Hope Donnic and the others are holding out', Aveline said as she joined Hawke's side, her armour stained with blood. 'If they're half as good as you, then we shouldn't have to worry', Varric said helpfully. _

_Before they could move on though, they turned to see two Stens dragging a woman along the ground. 'Time to do what we do best', Reks groaned as once more the party of five drew their weapons and entered the fight. Varric let a single bolt fly at the dragging qunari's neck, piercing it and letting his ally turn just in time to see Reks sever his head with a wild swing of the black bloody steel blade. Their assault didn't go unnoticed though as Anders spotted more qunari soldiers and archers enter the market and ran at them. _

'_Get out of here!', Aveline ordered the civilian. The noble didn't even bother to ask as she ran for her life, leaving the party to deal with the qunari once more. Reks ran at a Sten, his blade cleanly destroyed the black buckler along with his fore arm and after kicking him aside he spun around and cleaved another in half with a swipe of the blade. Varric dealt with the archers, showing them the true ferocity Bianca possessed as he fired a bolt at one that pierced his hip. Quickly he placed in Bianca a small bauble and after aiming it, he fired a small bomb that exploded upon impact, engulfing two archers in a fiery cloud._

_Anders unleased blue fire upon the qunari as Justice powered him up, coating him in magical energies. Flames washed over the giants, their weapons of spears and bows reduced to ash while beside him Hawke unleashed energy bolt after energy bolt, blasting aside their enemies while breaking their bones. Aveline fought like a true goddess of war, her shield smashed her enemies aside like pesky flies as her blade bathed in their flesh and blood, tearing them apart. Hawke saw a single soldier rush towards the two mages, bypassing the guard-captain as she slaughtered his allies. Hawke however ran at him. _

_The soldier brought his blade down but Hawke parried the attack with his staff. Using the bottom of his weapon Hawke smashed the end of his staff into the soldier's jaw, spinning him around and allowing Hawke to pierce him with the bladed end of his staff. Kicking him off his weapon Hawke slammed his end of the staff and sent a wave of fire that consumed his on-coming enemies and rendered them into ash in mere seconds. Wiping the sweat off his brow and turning to the others, he sees the rest of them finish off the horde. _

_Celebrations were cut short however as suddenly all of them were blown aside from a powerful blast, knocking them all on their sides. The fire mage lifted his head, though dizzy, to see a qunari mage approaching them with lighting coursing through his palms, a loud dull buzzing sound boomed as his power charged, no doubt enough to eradicate the group. However, his mana then vanished as if he never charged it. He had no time to find out why because the very moment he looked at his palms suddenly a blade pierced his torso. He gasped in pain as he fell to his knees, behind him a templar stood there with her sword bloodied before she decapitated him. _

_The templar approached the fallen mage, and offered him a hand. 'I am Knight-Commander Meredith', she introduced. Not one to deny an helping hand, the human took hers and allowed her to pull him up as the others regained their footing and stood up. Her glare hardened when she recognized Hawke though. 'Serah Hawke, your name has appeared in my reports a number of times', she said. 'I get around, what can I say?', Hawke said with a shrug. Her glare neither lessened nor did it harden as she turned her gaze to Anders. 'And this is?', she inquired. _

_Anders gave a glare of his own, hate clear in his amber eyes as Hawke swore he saw Justice's own eyes for a moment. 'He's a friend who like myself, is currently fighting to save the city', Hawke intervened, stepping in front of her gaze. Meredith merely turned her cold glare at him but before she could do what every templar does, Aveline joined in. 'Hawke and his friend are not the problem right now. We need all the help we can get if we want to repel the qunari!', Aveline said sternly. Both women glared at each other before Meredith scoffed. 'We'll resume later, my men are near the Viscount's office, one of your companions is lending them his assistance', she said. 'I'll grab whatever men I have left and meet you there', she said. _

_She turned and left the group and disappeared into the city. 'Charming lady', Hawke mused. 'Come, we've enough to deal with as it is', Aveline said. The group made their way to the square, spotting Sebastian tending to Fenris while an elven mage was checking the other mages near him. 'Isn't that First Enchanter Orsino?', Anders asked, surprised to see. 'That is indeed', Aveline said. Reks and Varric joined Fenris, on his rear as the prince tended to him. 'The sod happen to you?', Varric asked. 'Qunari mages…', Fenris grunted. 'He's broken a rib, and sprained himself it seems', Sebastian said concerned. _

'_Hang on, I'll grab Andy', Reks said, heading to the blond mage. While that was happening, Hawke and Aveline joined Orsino, kneeling over the dead mage before him. 'Maker forgive me, I told them to stay back', he lamented. He turned to the two humans, standing up. 'First Enchanter', Aveline greeted with a curt nod. 'Guard-Captain', he replied. 'And Serah Hawke'. Hawke merely waved at him with a friendly smile. 'What's the First Enchanter doing outside of the Gallows and partaking in the fight?', he asked. 'The templars. I was asked to lend my aid to the city's defence, along with some mages and well…you can see it was a disaster on both ends', he said with great sadness. _

'_Your friend arrived with reinforcements and helped me drive back the qunari, but sadly this is a small victory. More of them are guarding the entrance to the Viscount's keep'. 'Of course there is…', Hawke grunted with a fold of his arms. 'First Enchanter Orsino', Meredith spoke, followed by her legion of templars behind her. She turned on the mage as his own glare turned cold yet mannerly. 'Its good to see you alive', she spoke. 'Your relief overwhelms me', Orsino spoke. _

'_Wait…wait, what about Merrill?', Fenris said, dizzily. Hawke turned on the mage in question, standing up shakily only to be held by Sebastian. 'Where is she? Did the mage tend to her?', he asked. 'What about Merrill?', Anders asked. Fear suddenly clutched Hawke's heart as he looked around for the elf, sudden terror. 'Over here!', Varric called out. Everyone turned to see the dwarf upon the half way point of the stairs, waving at them. Not wasting time Hawke followed him and climbed the stairs, finding Merrill slumped against the pillar, bloodied and out-cold. _

_Hawke knelt down and shook her. 'Merrill! Merrill wake up!', he pleaded. He checked her neck for a pulse, finding one but it was weak due to the blood loss. Hawke placed a hand on her shoulder where the blood leaked, chanting to himself and soon a blue ball formed around his palm and slowly the wound begun to close up as the flesh slowly knit together. 'Maker's mercy, she's really pale', Varric muttered worriedly. Hawke didn't reply as he after healing her lifted her up and carried her down to Anders for more thorough healing. _

'_Another mage?', Meredith questioned. Hawke laid her close to their estate allowing Anders to heal her. 'That mage is one of the reasons the entire horde of qunari isn't in the keep', Fenris defended strongly as he joined the circle. Meredith glared at the white wolf but when Hawke returned she fixated on him. 'How many apostates are you hiding from us?', she accused. Hawke returned her glare with one that would even shake a dragon's will. Meredith's own glare weakened as she turned back to Orsino, who even he looked hesitant to speak about this. 'Merrill is not the problem. We have qunari to deal with first', Hawke growled. 'And we're nearly out of men and women to fight back', Aveline stated. _

'_We need to deal with this first and foremost…how though is another story', Orsino spoke up worriedly. _

_As the leaders of mages and templars argued, Hawke's gaze turned on Merrill as Anders tended to her, her pale face and wounded form burned forever in his mind. Clenching his fist, anger barely concealed as he turned to the keep where the Arishok no doubt reside. "You've made the biggest mistake of your life Arishok", promised Hawke as his mana surged and bubbled within him. _

_All the rage that one man had given Hawke had finally pushed the mage over the edge…_

_A new legend was about to be born…_

_A/N: Its amazing how much motivation music can give you isn't it? _

_I'm sorry I skipped the discussion with the Arishok but I think you all knew how it was gonna go so I figured I'd just get to the fighting. Also kinda dreading the next chapter but hey. _

_Thanks for reading, stay safe and awesome!_


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 42_

_A new Champion_

_When did carrying a book become so heavy, the same question repeated over and over again in Isabela's mind as she finally climbed the hill that over looked the city. Panting heavily the pirate eventually slumped against a boulder, dropping her prize to her side. _

_All that running paid off she thought as she sees the smoke rise from within the city, the sounds of battle could be heard even from this distance from the city. Poor sods the pirate thought as she turned her gaze to the sinking sun that descended into the horizon, the sea winds breezed through her raven locks as the faint smell of sea salt was inhaled by her nose. "Almost home" she thought to herself as she gulls sung in the air. _

_All she needed to do was find a ship and sail to Antiva, find that ass Castillon, hand over the book and be free like a bird once again. Just three days left of indebt and then a lifelong freedom awaited her beyond. She pushed herself up from her seat and picked up the book as she turned to the pathway that lead down the hill to the docks below, several ships of varying sizes docked and awaiting for her hands to work their magic and take them to anywhere else. 'Alrighty, just gotta head down, grab a ship and run for it!', she said. _

_Yet…she couldn't move her feet. _

_Isabela simply stared at the docks, her feet firmly planted in the ground like her boots were nailed to the earth as her body begun to feel…something. All it took to find the source of this feeling was one glance back to the city of Kirkwall, her thoughts pulling her back to the friends she had abandoned to the qunari's wrath. No matter how she tried to paint, no matter what the justifications were or how hard she tried to deny it, the fact remained she not only betrayed Hawke, Merrill and the others. _

_She had left them to die. _

_Isabela looked away quickly, the feeling she had despised from such a long time, a feeling she swore she couldn't feel before. Guilt had quickly taken over her and tugged her heart strings harshly like a dog pulling at their master's leggings. Isabela clutched the book to her chest with a deep sigh as her mind was flooded with images of spending fun times with the group, drinking with Varric, flinging around with Reks…yet the most powerful ones were of Hawke and Merrill. _

_The mage had her back from day one and even willingly gave her the book despite the dire situation he would face, yet he was willing to risk it all to protect her, maker he'd fight Castillon if push came to shove. And Merrill…good maker just thinking about her made her feel like she stomped on a puppy. Such a good and generous girl, been through the worst the world can throw at her yet she bore it all and even considered Isabela a sister. _

_Yet here she was, safe while they were fighting for their lives, because of her. Then, she felt something warm running down her cheek, upon inspecting with her thumb she looked in shock to see it wet. Tears? Was she crying? Isabela's knees buckled and felt like a pair of thin wet sticks that would snap any minute if they kept supporting her weight. _

'_Maker's balls…', she cried as she kept on running…back to Kirkwall. _

_Kirkwall…_

_Peering from the pillar, Reks spotted to the prediction of Meredith, several qunari soldiers guarding the main doors leading into the keep. 'Looks like the Arishok isn't taking any chances, lot of guards', he said as he leaned back to face the others. Hawke nodded in response as he looked down to formulate a plan to get in. So far both Orsino and Meredith were willing to work together until this threat would be dealt with, but that may have stopped them from turning on each other it did nothing to cease the bickering between them. _

_Meredith suggested a full on assault with templars and Hawke's group, while Orsino offered himself to gain the attention of the qunari while Hawke's group would sneak inside unnoticed. At this point Hawke would go both ways but Orsino's way seemed much risker for the latter's well-being yet at the same time Hawke could get inside without much hassle along with being fresh and ready for whatever the Arishok had in store for them. He turned to his party remaining, seeing Varric readying Bianca for the oncoming brawl while Aveline, blade in hand, nodded at him. _

_He had Anders and Sebastian remain behind with Fenris and Merrill in case things went south, but namely he wanted Anders to patch Merrill up. All his thoughts kept going back to his lover, seeing her hurt by the hand of the Arishok's men only infuriated him to the boiling point and setting the entire keep on fire, damning the rest of the nobles in a fiery demise in retribution for harming her. He clutched his arm tightly in order to hold back the anger, digging his fingers into his flesh through the cloth. 'So what's the plan? Assault or distract?', Varric pipped up curiously. _

'_Hawke?', Aveline said. He turned to her, the two opposing leaders and finally the qunari, before nodding and pushing himself off the pillar he leaned against. 'You and Meredith distract the qunari, we'll head in and see if we can deal with the Arishok', he said. Both leaders nodded as Meredith rallied her men, Orsino wielded his staff and made himself appear before the qunari. As Hawke and the others slowly and quietly snuck their way closer to the large steps that lead into the keep, balls of fire flew from Orsino's staff, bathing several qunari soldiers in fire. _

_The warriors shouted a battle cry in the Qun as they rushed down the stairs, spears, swords and shields in hand, meeting Meredith's templar soldiers blades and shields as they clashed and fought. With the battle commenced, Hawke and the others quickly ran up the stairs, climbing four steps at a time, even Varric. At the door, Varric picked the lock as the others watched the destruction of the battle below them, watching as Orsino destroyed his enemies with powerful magic Hawke himself awed at while Meredith with incredible skill cleaved her way through the horde like they were weeds in a garden. _

'_Got it!', Varric announced as the lock fell from the door. Reks and Aveline pushed open the door, leading Hawke and Varric inside as the battle continued onwards._

_Inside, the four heroes could see the ruined halls of the once proud keep of the Viscount, the smell of blood was clear in the air as numerous fallen guardsmen were scattered around the floor and stairs, each a weapon in hand. 'Looks like they didn't make it easy for the qunari', Reks said, blade drawn out and resting on his shoulder. 'But where are they?', Aveline asked as they walked further in. 'Probably in the throne room, no doubt the Arishok is giving the nobles a speech of the Age', Varric muttered. 'Lets hope there's still an audience by the time we get there', Hawke said. The company made their way through the hallways, getting closer to the throne until they entered the waiting room, and ironically awaiting for them were a handful of qunari guards, armed and ready for them. 'Looks like the welcoming committee's here', Reks growled as the others drew their weapons. Hawke led his group into the last warm up, before the final fight with the qunari…_

_Outside_

_Fenris let out a growl from the pain, despite Anders' magic his ribs still ached and felt broken. Resting against the wall of Hawke's estate as Sebastian aided the remaining guards alongside Donnic in the other neighbourhood of Hightown, the battles up ahead near the entrance of the keep still roared on. Merrill had yet to awaken from her slumber though, the human mage had grown more and more worried the longer she slept. _

_According to him Merrill overused a great deal of her mana and stamina to help out the fight, not to mention the arrow in the shoulder hadn't done her any favours, so using that much mana along with stressing and straining her body from the pain. He had done all he could to help, but even he was pushing himself. Sweating from the exhaustion of using so much mana today, not just healing Merrill but lending his hands to the templars and guards. 'How long until she awakens?', Fenris asked as he stood up and picked his blade up along with him. _

'_I don't know…her bodies near exhausted. Worryingly so', the mage responded. The mage then sat down with a deep release of breath from his mouth, running his hand through his blond hair. Both turned to direction of the keep, both thoughts leading back to Hawke as the mage chewed his lower lip in thought while Fenris just stared at the fight ahead. 'We should be helping him', Anders said with a sigh. 'I know…but do you trust templars enough to leave Merrill in their hands?', the white haired elf asked. 'I wouldn't trust them with my house keys!', responded the mage harshly. _

_Fenris rolled his eyes but when his gaze turned to the keep again, he spotted someone sneaking their way up using the shadows and avoiding the qunari. Upon further inspecting and more focused look, Fenris' eyes widened. 'Mage, look', he said. Anders opened his mouth to retort harshly at the name before he followed Fenris' gaze and even did a double take. Isabela was climbing the stairs, hidden in the shadows and using the fighting as a distraction to infiltrate. 'Thought she'd be halfway across the Waking Sea by now!', Anders said, quickly getting to his feet. 'So did I', Fenris agreed. _

_He looked at the sleeping Merrill and then back to the keep. Then he sheathed his sword and knelt down to pick her up, throwing her on his back and after securing her to make sure she didn't fall off. 'Come on', he said after a small adjustment to the elf on his back. 'Is that really needed?', Anders asked. 'Do you want to carry her?', Fenris asked annoyed. Anders rolled his eyes and just followed him as they ran towards the keep, leaving Sebastian behind to deal with the qunari soldiers. _

_Inside_

_With the last qunari soldier slain by Aveline, the group of four turned on the door that lead to the throne room. 'I can hear the Arishok's voice, looks like he's addressing the crowd', Reks said as he gulped down a potion. After Hawke swallowed the bitter tasting lyrium, he turned to the door with the others. Nodding, Hawke opened the doors and walked in, earning the attention of every person in the throne room, including the Arishok, who stood in front of the throne. Several Stens were in the corners of the room, each of them glaring at their prisoners and facing Hawke's group. _

_Upon standing in the centre of the room, Hawke's eyes fell to the head of Dumar, crown beside the head. It took all of his will not to allow the fate of the Viscount to get to him as he faced the Arishok. The tall would be conqueror stood before him in front of the two rows of nobles, a great sword placed on his shoulder in his right hand while in his left was a large bearded axe, both stained with blood of guards and possibly the viscount's. 'Shanedan, Hawke. I expected you', he greeted. _

_Hawke strode forward to him with his friends trailing behind him at a distance, giving the two space to deal. 'Maraas toh ebra-shok. You alone are basalit-an', he declared, a tone of respect in his voice as he addressed the human mage. 'What's that?', Varric whispered to Reks, who folded his arms. 'It is a high praise from the qunari, one given to an outsider of the Qun', he explained. 'For simpler terms: it means "worthy foe"'. Varric let out a sigh as he returned his gaze to the two powerful men, Hawke's body towered by the Arishok's. _

_The Arishok turned to the crowd and declared loudly: 'THIS is what respect looks like, bas! Some of you will never earn it!'. The nobles cowered by his powerful voice as many backed away further from him. He returned to the sole human that has earned both his respect and his attention as Hawke's strong gaze didn't waver, if nothing else the Arishok, though he will never admit it, he could see something within the human, something…strong. 'If you're done scaring the nobles like a bunch of brats', Hawke said bitterly. _

_The Arishok resisted the smirk that tried to claw itself on his lips. 'Tell me Hawke. You know I am denied Par Vollen until the Tome of Koslun is found', he said, stating the elephant in the room. 'How would you resolve this conflict without it?'. The big question that lingered in the mind of the mage from the very start of this attack, especially since the only thing that could resolve this is now out of his hands and tracking it down would be near impossible if he knew Isabela as well as he hoped. Yet even then, part of him wondered if he could make peace this man. _

_Could he though he asked himself many a times, nothing would pacify the Arishok's disdain for this city if he is to be stuck here until the tome is back in his hands, then would could he possibly offer as compensation for this? At best, he'd stall , and at worst, he'll bring the whole Qun upon Kirkwall. _

_Then, before he could speak, a miracle. _

_The door behind them opened with a qunari soldier being flung to the ground and behind him was Isabela, carrying the tome. All eyes were on her yet she strolled in the room without a care in the world like she was just walking into a bar. 'I think I've got a solution to that problem', she said. Standing beside a rather shocked Hawke, she handed the Arishok the tome. 'You'll find it…mostly undamaged', she said. _

_Holding the tome, the Arishok looked at it as relief washed over his face and a nod. 'Sorry it took me awhile, but ya know. City, fighting, all that', she said. 'An act of heroism and selflessness? I can only imagine what people will say', Hawke said with a relived grin appearing on his face as he nudged her with his elbow. 'You and Kitten are terrible influences. I was half way home but…', she tried, but then looked away. Hawke still smiled at her. _

_The Arishok turned to his man, handing him the tome. 'I am now free to return to Par Vollen with the relic', he said. Hawke could FEEL the relief on his friend's behind him, maker he was ready to cry out in joy this was over. He even spotted from the corner of his eyes a look of relief on Isabela's along with a small smile. 'And the thief', the Arishok finished. _

'_What?', Isabela said. Hawke's relief died and was replaced by dread as he turned his gaze back to the Arishok. 'Excuse me?'. 'You stole their relic, and left them stranded here for four years…did you REALLY think they'll just let that go?', Reks said in the back incredulously. 'She stole the tome from us. She will return with us', the Arishok said. Isabela's face turned ashen, regret flooded her face. 'This is why I hate being a good person…', she muttered. _

_Hawke however, stood in front of her and faced the Arishok. 'Not going to happen', he said sternly. The entire room could feel the tension suddenly take a new level of danger, like everyone in the throne room was being pushed down by it. 'You have your relic, you can return back to the Qun, you don't need Isabela', he said. Isabela turned to the others in question but they all gave her the same worried and tensed looks that no doubt everyone else had on their own faces. They just as anxious as everybody else. _

'_She has stolen from us, we will not let her go unpunished', the Arishok growled darkly yet his tone had no impact on the mage. 'I cannot ignore this!'. 'Strange, ignoring was a trait I was absolutely certain you possessed', Hawke challenged. If there was ever time for someone to throttle Hawke now was the time for Aveline could already see how this was going to end. 'Hawke'. He turned briefly to Isabela, seeing her look. She shook her head, as if pleading him. 'I'm not-_

'_You say not worth it Isabela and I swear to Andraste I'm going to burn your boots', he threatened. Isabela wisely shut her mouth afterwards. Hawke turned his gaze back to Arishok. 'Your formula has killed dozens of people, left many orphans, you killed hundreds of people today and you've killed our Viscount', listed the mage as his mana begun to surge. 'As far as I am concerned, you've more than had your fair share of justice!'. _

_Both of them glared at one another, ready to lunge at each other's throats…_

'_Unless you challenge him!'. _

_Hawke turned to Reks, who was now the centre of attention. 'By all rights, Hawke has the right to challenge the Arishok for Isabela. He's a basalit-an, by the Qun, he's more the worthy to face a qunari of the Qun', he explained. Several members of the qunari looked at one another, then the Arishok nodded. 'Then I have no choice. I challenge you Hawke, to a battle to the death, with her as the prize', the Arishok said. 'Hawke, really think about this!', Isabela urged. 'You say yes, you may as well-_

'_I accept your challenge'. _

_Hawke and the Arishok stepped back to give each other space as the remaining qunari soldiers each stood in the corners of the room while the rest moved the nobles above to the platforms near the throne room, while Hawke's group were to be standing upon the stairway to the throne. Hawke stood by the door, pulling his staff from his back as the Arishok, with two large weapons in hand, readied himself. The party, each with worried looks watched while Isabela refused to watch, guilt had returned with a new vengeance. _

_The two battled. _

_The Arishok charged at the mage as Hawke, after casting a spell, readied himself. Bringing down his massive sword upon the mage, Hawke quickly side stepped and dodged the blade as it ripped the door asunder with a single clean stroke. Hawke quickly put a distance between him the warrior by jumping back and once he managed to gain some feet between the two, he fired a bolt of mana at him. The blast managed to him square in the chest, making him stagger backwards but ultimately it did little else to change the outcome. The Arishok roared and charged at the mage. _

_Hawke fired another bolt of magic but the attack didn't even faze him this time and Hawke was then tackled in the stomach and sent flying until he slammed below the steps of the stair way with a heavy thud. Hawke let out a heavy groan of pain as he pushed himself back up, nearly tumbling forward and coughing from the air being forced out of him. He gritted his teeth in pain as the Arishok approached him with his axe out. Just before the Arishok brought his large weapon down upon him Hawke quickly thrust his bladed staff at him. Reflexes of a warrior saved the Arishok as he just barely dodged the blade. _

_Hawke however wasn't done as he quickly spun around and smacked the Arishok's face with the tip of his staff with a loud thud that did harm. The Arishok stumbled to the side this time as Hawke spun his staff in hand, holding it like a proper spear this time. The Arishok turned on him and spat out some blood. Hawke lunged forward with the spear, the Arishok parrying his attack with the sword and swung his axe at the mage. Hawke leaned backwards to avoid the cold steel and with a swirl of his staff the blade swung towards the Arishok's head, just scratching his massive horns. _

_Hawke attacked again but this time the Arishok elbowed the mage's face and knocked him backwards in pain. A splash of blood fell on the elbow as Hawke clutched his face in pain, blood seeping down from his nose and mouth and coating his beard in red. The Arishok brought both of his blades down upon the mage, only for Hawke to thrust his palm and used a powerful shock wave that pushed the Arishok backwards. Fumbling backwards gave Hawke the chance to fire a ball of fire at the Arishok. _

_The ball exploded upon impact and bathed the Arishok in fire yet instead of ash, Hawke found him still there with his armour and skin singed. He snarled at the mage as Hawke rubbed the blood from his mouth. Hawke quickly took a page from Merrill's book and used the rock from beneath his feet to summon up two large fists and sent them flying to the Arishok. Unfortunately his lacking of proper use of the spell only annoyed the beast as opposed to Merrill's usually face crunching powers for the giant ox man merely destroyed the rocks._

_The Arishok charged again before Hawke could muster up another spell, forcing the mage to quickly leap to the side just dodging the charging beast man. However the Arishok slowed his charge just as Hawke's feet landed and he swung his sword upwards. Hawke didn't have enough time to evade the blade entirely but the edge of sword just slashed at him from stomach to left shoulder, tearing his armour and cutting his flesh as blood shot from the mage's robes. Despite the pain Hawke aimed his hand and fired a stream of flames at the Arishok, the warrior quickly turned his head aside and raised his arm to try defend himself the fires. _

_Hawke stumbled backwards as he clutched his cut chest as the blood quickly leaked from his body, already coating half his robes in blood. His breathing grew heavier with the wound combined with the amount of mana and stamina he sued up. He faced the Arishok as the warrior walked around him, readying for the battle to resume as the smoke from his burnt hair and signed horns rose up. Hawke, through gritted teeth managed to stand up right, staff glowing golden red through surging mana. The qunari ran at him with both weapons in a mid swing but Hawke threw his right hand up and along with it a large pillar of fire flew up before the Arishok, burning his arms during the swing. _

_The grey skin however wouldn't retract his hands though as he was intent on spilling the mage's blood. With that knowledge clear Hawke had little time to try and keep what blood remained in him intact as he leaned back by the axe managed to cut his right shoulder, tearing the shoulder pad off him and cutting into the flesh again. Hawke growled with pain as the sharp agony made itself clear. Hawke staggered backwards, his free hand clutching his shoulder in pain, facing his adversary. 'You've grown weaker Hawke', sneered the Arishok. _

_His friends could only watch in horror as the battle had taken a severe turn as Hawke struggled onwards to fight his enemy for the freedom of his companion. Aveline looked ready to lunge in and take his place while Varric clenched his fists, a powerful sense of helplessness overwhelmed the dwarf as he refused to look away. Reks stared in horror as he watched his friend duel, regret washing over him as Hawke, despite his best efforts, was being pushed back and with all the pain his body was taking on, it won't be long before fatigue and pain would win him over and be his undoing. A single though boomed in his mind as Hawke took another hit…_

_He was going to die…_

_Outside_

_Tiredness and feeling nauseated was a good thing, it reminded Merrill she was still alive. Her eyes cracked open as she saw the world in blurry vision go by her, legs wrapped around something that shifted her occasionally along with a scent of blood and sweat. Gently turning her head she was greeted by a vision of snow that tickled her nose. 'Fen… Fenris?', she croaked. Movement ceased as she was greeted by the elf's eye and nose facing her. 'You're awake?', he asked. 'I think so…am I sleep walking?', she asked. _

_Fenris gently helped her back on the ground with her feet keeping her up as Anders joined them. 'Thought you'd be out longer than that', he said. Merrill rubbed her forehead before flinching and clutching her shoulder where the wound was. She could see through the torn up armour the bandages and dry blood, pain still flowing through it but not on the same degree as when the arrow entered her flesh. 'What happened? Where are we?', she asked as her vision cleared up. 'Oh just the Viscount's Keep after sneaking past a few qunari and killing some here and there', Anders said with a shrug. _

_She looked at them confused before Fenris spoke up. 'Now's not the time, we have to find Isabela', he said. 'Isabela's here!?', Merrill said, joy washing over her face. But it quickly faded when she remembered the Arishok was also here and she knew Isabela well enough to know the situation may have just gotten a whole lot worse for them. 'Yes, but so is Hawke and the others, Sebastian is still with the guards', Fenris said. 'Let's hurry then', Merrill said. Quickly the trio ran deeper into the keep, Merrill's mind going to Hawke and Isabela as they reached the throne room. _

_Opening up the door, Merrill rushed-_

_She halted her steps as her eyes fell upon a truly horrific sight that shook her to the very core. _

_The Arishok holding up Hawke by the collar of his robe, head leaning backwards in defeat as blood dripped from him, his staff on the ground as the mage was held in the air. The elf's legs failed her as she fell on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

'_HAWKE!', she screamed._

_Fade_

_Everything felt so cold…_

_Was it truly the end of his road? Had the cold hands of death finally caught him by the soul and refuse to let go? Had he finally met someone who was stronger than he?_

_Hawke certainly felt like so as he floated there in the abysses of the darkness, nothingness his sole companion. The whole place was devoid of everything, sound, taste, sight and worst of all, another soul. Yet he felt at peace here, like a gigantic weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders and finally he could rest. _

_Then a gentle light shined in the darkness, slowly basking him in it. He felt warmth reach from the heart that spread along his body until this rich and glorious feeling bathed him entirely. Gentle hands stroked his head as it rested on something soft. 'So you finally made it here?', she teased softly as her delicate soft hands ran through his black hair. 'Oh you know how I am', he said without opening his eyes. 'I like to be fashionable late'. A giggle that sounded like music to his ears made itself known. _

_I'd say you're fair earlier than I expected', she said. Gently he took her hand and risked opening his eyes. Staring at him with soft amber eyes, Bethany smiled lovingly at him as the field of flowers were being blown in the gentleness of the wind. 'I missed you Beth', he said with sadness behind his smile. She smiled softly back. 'I know brother, I miss you so much', she said. Gently she guided her hand down to his heart, smiling. '…but you're not ready for the beyond…', she said with sadness. 'Sure about that? Pretty certain I'm dead', he lamented. _

'_Only if you accept it', she said. Hawke leaned his head back on her lap, looking into the fade sun. 'And if I do? Will I finally be able to escape?', he asked. 'Yes, and we'll be together with father forever', she said so wistfully and so longingly. 'But that means, mother and Carver will be behind us…and your friends too', she said. 'Yes', Hawke agreed. _

'_Can you really leave her behind though?', she asked with a raised brow. Hawke looked at her with torn look as she gently helped him up to his feet. Her hands gently taking his as she faced her eldest sibling with that sun filled smile and eyes alit of love and adoration. 'You've so much to live for brother, and you know deep in your heart…you're not done yet', she encouraged. Behind him slowly ghosts became clear as the friends he's made take form as he turned to see them all looking at him. At the end that lead back to the world of the living, Merrill stood there. _

_Hawke slowly walked towards her as his hands slipped through Bethany's hand, passing his friends as each disappeared into the air. As he stood upon the edge to the world of the living, he turned one last time back to his sister, seeing beside her was the man who taught him all he knew, smiling proudly at his son as he placed a loving hand on his daughter's soldier. _

'_See you soon, my son', he said. _

'_HAWKE!'. _

_With his eyes shooting open as feeling returned with full force, Hawke quickly reached and grabbed the Arishok's forehead and burned into his head. Reeling back in pain caused the giant to drop the mage to his feet. Hawke wasted no time, grabbing his staff as the Arishok was too busy trying to regain his senses from the pain to stop the renewed mage. Hawke could feel the pain rushing through his body but his determination and will won over as with a yell that rivalled the old Ferelden barbarians, Hawke lunged and with every remaining strength in him, he pierced the Arishok's chest and heart with his staff blade, piercing until the blade shoot from the back. _

_Standing still like statues, the two combaters stared at each other as the life of the Arishok begun to fade from his eyes as Hawke just kept the fire and steel in his eyes. Grabbing the mage's shoulder, the Arishok, coughed blood and spoke his final word. 'One day…we shall…return', he gasped. Hawke grunted and pulled his staff out from the Arishok, blood spurting from the warrior was he collapsed upon the stair way with a heavy thud that echoed in the throne room with the silence of stunned spectators. _

_The remaining qunari looked at their dead leader before nodding and wordlessly left the room, leaving their fallen Arishok. Hawke stood there for a minute, allowing the blood to wash down his body as he panted heavily before lifting his head upwards. Slowly, he dropped his staff and almost collapsed. _

_He was caught by Merrill who manged to hold him to his knees, wrapping her arms around him tightly as tears ran down her eyes. 'Ma Vhenan, oh Ma Vhenan', she wept. Hawke shakily wrapped one arm around her and chuckled. 'The hero gets his girl in the end…my favourite part', he said. Merrill let out a laugh at him. Quickly Fenris and Reks, although regretfully, had to lift their wounded friend up. 'He needs healing quickly!', Fenris said. 'Take him back to his estate, we'll tend to him there!', Varric said as he grabbed the mage's staff. _

_Quickly the party without Aveline headed out for the exit, just rushing past Meredith, or rather Merrill nearly slapped her aside with her staff in desperation to save her lover as the party left the keep. Meredith turned to the guards-captain, who turned to the Knight-Commander. 'What happened?', she inquired. Aveline walked past her. 'Hawke killed the Arishok, the other qunari soldiers are leaving', she said as she followed her friends. _

_As Meredith watched the company leave, she looked at the deceased Arishok before a single sentence uttered from her lips, would become the stepping stone to the dawn of change. _

'_It appears, Kirkwall has a new Champion'. _

_A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER YET!_

_I missed using music and I know now how to write better!_

_So sorry for the delay but a lot of things have been happening so this is why this was delayed! Also sad to say but this is the last update for the year, but don't worry I intend to finish this story so look forward!_

_Special thanks to ALL of you, who have been supporting me, this story and have both motivated me and inspired me to keep doing what I love, so thanks to all of you so much for the support and I promise to keep up the motivation!_

_Have a fantastic Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate! See you all in 2017!_


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter 43_

_Aftermath_

_*Three days later…*_

_The city was slowly rebuilding following the siege of the qunari, many buildings were sacked and damaged by the fires of rioters and opportunists taking advantage of the chaos. _

_Between Hightown becoming the higher priority of the "leaders" of Kirkwall and those saints and good will folk trying to scrap and scrounge up the coin between each other in Lowtown, security was thinner than wet paper. And the most trying part for the citizens was the loss of many lives, many a widowed wife receiving word of her husband passing away in the guard, a noble man losing his son or daughter. _

_Many funerals were arranged by the chantry to grant the dead a safe passage to the Maker's side. The one funeral that stuck to many was the Viscount's. Many attended, whether for potential favours or out of the kindness of their hearts. It was a dark era for Kirkwall, the Viscount's throne was now empty and with his sole child deceased before his own father, none of Dumar remained, which meant there was no heir. No heir, meant no Viscount. _

_It would be a power struggle between the most powerful families that reside within the white city of chains no doubt, but that would be for another day as many were more fixated on fixing their homes. A new talk had surfaced though, the Champion. _

_Inside the Hawke estate, in his bed and still asleep was this city's newest defender and hero, the slayer of qunari and apostate turned noble. With several bandaged wrapped around his torso, swells on his lip had greatly reduced with his hair still stained with blood, the champion had taken on great damage on his body. More than any other post battle, Anders had spent hours just stopping the blood from escaping his friend's body. He claimed the amount of mana Hawke used should've done him in with the combined toll his body, but thankfully the mage assured everyone he'd live to see another day. _

_Merrill had been beside his side for the past three days now, only leaving to grab food(a bit extra if he woke up), to clean herself up or to greet any visitor. The elf was dressed in a pair of blue and grey robes that were given to her by Reks on his journeys, her tired green eyes were fixed on her lover. 'Has Master Hawke awoken yet?', Orana asked as she entered the room with a tray of tea. 'No, not yet', said Merrill as the servant sat beside her while handing her tea. Merrill gratefully took the honey scented drink and drank it quietly. Orana bowed kindly and looked at her mistress. 'Umm…master Varric is awaiting in the foyer', she said shyly. _

_Merrill smiled and nodded as she got up from her small seat. 'Please watch Isaac for me Orana, in case he awakens', she asked kindly. The elven servant bowed and took her seat as Merrill exited the room, hissing from the slight pain in her shoulder. Anders had done what he could but the stiffness and pain would be there for a little longer than she'd would've liked. It restricted her and made it a royal pain in the rear whenever she slept, turning on her wounded shoulder was quite painful. _

_Entering the foyer from the bedroom she spotted the dwarf just bidding farewell to one of his spies she believed. He turned to the elven lass with a smile and nod. 'Sorry to bother ya so early Daisy', he said. Judging from the tired tone of his she hazard a guess he just woke up and dragged his feet to the estate. 'Its fine Varric, you're always welcome here no matter the time', she said sweetly. These past days had been tough on everyone of late, none were spared. With so many displaced thanks to the assault Varric had apparently taken upon himself to help. _

_She learned he'd been helping a few elves that lost their homes find new places to live and even had a few friends of his give out some information to the guards about looters and other scavengers that took advantage of the chaos to Aveline's guards. Anders himself had been busying himself with the people who were either devastatingly wounded by the qunari, judging from the lacking of the mage's appearance at the Hanged Man Merrill figured his hospice was filled with poor souls. _

_Fenris and Reks had actually teamed up with Aveline's guards recently to lend a hand or four when rumours of slavers hiding in the city begun to become talk of the common and fearful folk, so naturally the elves were more than happy to join them in their pursuits. So far they've killed exactly, according to the scarred brother of hers, four slavers, eliminated three gangs, and at least six blood mages. A good week for them. _

_Sebastian had been mostly aiding the chantry with all the funerals and prayers for the souls. According to him numerous deaths were from Lowtown as the group had expected as the nobles were all rounded up by the qunari, at least a dozen orphans were left behind thanks to the ox men. Apparently the templars, according to the letters the estate received from Carver, had been busying themselves with rooting out any remaining soldiers alongside the mages. He says Meredith had become more distant these past few days, even locking herself away from her men. _

_Merrill tried not to worry about that part, Meredith according to Aveline wasn't overly keen with a mage saving the city and being hailed as a Champion. Now whatever chances of the templars locking the mage away had been completely dashed by that new title, and for better or worse the people practically worshiped the Champion now. She wrote back to Carver about his brother's condition and even, although she couldn't speak for Hawke, suggested he'd come to visit him whenever he could. 'So how's the Hero?', he asked. 'He's still sleeping', she answered as she and Varric sat down by the fire. _

'_Huh, figured as much. Blondie said he'd wake up soon though right?', he asked. 'I hope so'. Varric then pulled a letter from his coat and handed it to her. 'It was delivered this morning to the Hanged Man, its…from the Clan', he said with unease. At this, the elf looked at the letter with a grime look, seeing the elvish hand writing of the Keeper upon the letter along with an enchantment dully humming near her. 'I thought you'd may wanna take a look', he offered. She took with and placed it on the letter table, dubbed by Hawke, and left it there. 'I'll read it later' she said. _

'_So how bout you?', he asked. Merrill looked at him. 'This has been a crazy few days for you and Hawke, just wondering how you're holding up', he explained. Merrill clasped her hands together and sighed, looking into the fires. '…I'm worried about him Varric', she answered honestly. Varric placed a hand on her back and rubbed her in a assuring manner. 'I know Daisy, it was pretty tough sitting through that fight, and him not walking among us isn't exactly peachy either', he said. _

'_That's…not all of it', she said. 'I'm scared that…this isn't the end'. Varric looked at her with concern. She faced him with apprehension and fear in her eyes. 'I just…it like this feeling of peril isn't gone', she explained. 'Daisy, come on. Hawke's gotten into some sticky situations sure but he's pulled through all of them', assured the dwarf with a confident yet friendly smile. 'He almost died Varric…', she whimpered. Varric let out a growl as he looked down at his feet. _

'_Yeah…I know', he sighed. 'Look Daisy, I'm not going to mince words here. Meredith isn't thrilled with him being Champion, and now with the Viscount out of the game, there's gonna be trouble for everyone…and knowing this city Hawke's gonna be pulled into it'. Merrill looked down as the words felt like accurate predictions. Fears of her lover being pulled into the dangers of the city once more had become regular nightmares these past days, and without her lover awake to soothe her they felt like visions of the possible future. _

_She tried desperately to push them out of her mind, yet seeing the state he was in merely taunted her. Then, Varric clutched her hand gently. 'But listen to me, we know he's a stubborn bastard, and we know that if push comes to shove, he'll pull through right?'. Merrill nodded. 'Look, it ain't easy to see him do all this, that I can testify. But what we can do is just watch out for him', he said. _

'_Are you two talking about me?'. _

_They both turned to see Hawke, aided by Orana, walking down the stairs with a stupid smile on his face. Even from here Merrill could see the difficulty he was having from the wounds on his torso but he still walked towards them. And it took all of her will not to tackle him into a hug…_

'_He lives!', Varric said with a smirk as he and Merrill stood up from their seats to greet him. 'Shouldn't you be in bed?'. 'I've been in bed for three days according to Orana, I think I've slept enough', Hawke answered with a small grimace in his step. Merrill quickly joined his side and helped him to the seats with Orana. 'Ma Vhenan, you shouldn't be walking so soon', she chastised, eyes never leaving his wrapped chest in concern. Hawke chuckled as he rested upon the chair, smiling lovingly at his worried lover. 'Any longer in bed Rill and my legs will stop working', he joked playfully. _

_Merrill allowed a small smile to grace her lips, she desperately missed his sense of humour. 'So what did I miss? Any other invasions take place while I slept?', he asked. _

_After explaining what had occurred during the Champion's absence, Merrill had left the two to help Orana make something for Hawke after hearing his stomach roar for nourishments, understandingly after three days with an empty stomach, leaving the two alone in the foyer. Varric watched at the human just stared at the ceiling in deep thought. '"Champion of Kirkwall"…what a twist', he chuckled humourlessly. Varric nodded as he passed him the cup of water Merrill brought out to them earlier. 'According to Aveline Knight-Commander Meredith herself issued the title', Varric mentioned. _

'_Oh maker now I know it's not just a fancy nickname', Hawke grumbled. He sighed deeply as he turned to the fires of the hearth. 'Wonder what this is going to mean later…', he lamented. 'If my memory's as accurate as Isabela's weather forecasts, it means you're easily in the ranks of the most important people in Kirkwall, second only to the Viscount…and Knight-Commander', the dwarf tried to explain though judging from the look of dread on Hawke's face he had worrisome guess he just gave the poor mage an image he didn't want. _

'_Speaking of Isabela, what happened to her? Nobodies said anything about her', Hawke asked. 'Well after we all dragged your bloody arse back here, Aveline had a go at her. The usual and what the majority of people would say, but afterwards, she just up and left', he said. 'Left? As in, left Kirkwall?'. 'Yup, according to Reks she said she was leaving and never coming back…but knowing her she'll turn up later when she feels better', he explained. _

'…_Good', Hawke said. Varric looked at him, surprised. 'It'll give her some space between Aveline and anyone else baring a grudge against her…but she knows me and Merrill don't have anything against her', he said. 'You sure about that?', the dwarf teased, pointing at his new scars. Hawke smirked at him as he gestured the kitchen door. 'Merrill likes scars', he said. 'I think the Arishok just made me more of a man for her'. 'That's one way to look at the fact you fought an Arishok…and lived', Varric said with a shrug as he gulped down his drink. _

_He got off the seat and brushed his pants. 'I'd better go and see how Broody and Scars are doing, promised I'd help them out with rooting out a few idiots', he said. 'Tell them I'm up for me would you? I doubt Merrill would permit me to even walk outside at the moment', he said with a laugh. 'Don't worry I'll let them know', Varric promised. _

_As he headed for the door frame, he stopped for a moment. 'You going to be alright?', he asked. Hawke just stared at the fires, clasping his hands together in thought. '…I don't know', he said honestly. Varric nodded and headed out, leaving the mage to sit and contemplate these turn of events in silence. His blue eyes searched into the fires to distract him yet all he could think of was the new position he was given, a new title. _

_Champion…_

_The very title alone scared him to his core. Why, why would they grant him this? It made sense sure, the lone Mage single handily defeated the Arishok and saved the city from the grey skinned warriors. Yet now he's displayed his power to the nobles and Meredith, he had become a powerful figure in the city that rivalled the Knight-Commander herself. Hawke couldn't help but feel he had just made himself a target of the commander, her disdain for him was clear as day the first time they met, plus Anders didn't exactly do him any favours. _

_He felt a hand resting on his shoulder and turned to see Merrill sitting down beside him with concern in her eyes. He gripped her hand softly and gave her a tired smile as he and she touched each other's foreheads in silence. One thing at a time…_

_*One week later…*_

_Following Hawke's recovery and after preparation, the mage was finally kneeling before the Grand Cleric in the chantry, dressed in the finest robes fitting a mage with his staff proudly strapped to his back. On one knee with his head bowed before her as she blessed him, his eyes were staring at the floor with conflict within his heart. Near the cleric was Meredith, stone face without any emotion as she watched the coronation proceed, Orsino on the left of her watching in silence but with pride in his eyes._

_The chantry was filled with people today, commoner and noble alike filled its grand halls. The commoners were ecstatic that a man that came from nothing and rose up to the ranks of one of the most important people in the entire city, the nobles were just impressed that one of their own became near royalty and were already thinking of their daughters coming to age to pair them with Hawke. Hawke himself, cared not for either of them. _

_Instead as the words of the cleric became more and more duller to listen, the more he knelt down as the more time went on, the more this harsh reality became more clear to the mage that his life had changed…and he wasn't sure for better or worse. As the grand cleric finished her speech, he rose up and as she granted him the title, there were cheers of congratulations and praise but it felt dull to him, like being trapped in an echo room. _

_His only light within the growing darkness were his friends standing there watching the ceremony with their own thoughts clear on their faces, but the worst was Merrill's. Her own looks of fear was shared with his, his true feelings laid bare thanks to her as he hid his own misery behind his stoic look. As he waved through the ocean of people and faced the congratulations of the people, Hawke had never before felt this off in his life. Today he was the Champion of Kirkwall…_

_*Nightfall*_

_If there was ever a day for Hawke to drink himself stupid today was it. _

_He thought after fighting the Arishok he'd drink enough to dull the pain but surprisingly he didn't even touch a drink of wine. Today was another story though as he laid there in his bed, absentmindedly stroking Merrill's arm draped over his torso. In complete silence, the room was heavy with atmosphere between them. Merrill kept peeking at him, his wandering gaze never changing yet she could see the struggle of coming to terms with his new position. _

_The qunari was finally over and that would've meant he could finally go back to his normal safer lifestyle, but now? Well Merrill didn't want to think to hard on it, truth be told she was more focused on her lover. Gently the elf adjusted herself until her entire body was on him, faces inches away from each other as she stared into his sad eyes. Gently, she cupped his cheek and placed her forehead to his. As his lover she thought to herself, she needed to be stronger. Even if these feelings won't subside and the future may bring much worse to them, she refused to allow him to bear it alone. _

'_Ma Vhenan', she whispered. Gently she took his hands and guided him to her hips. Hawke opened his mouth to speak but she placed a finger on his lips to stop him. No more fear, no more hesitation, she was ready. Hawke smiled at her courage as he sat up to gently hold he hips as she straddled him. Hawke gently waved his hands and allowed the candles to be gently glow lower as the two lovers of different races, solidify their bond._

_A/N: A new year is here, along with a new chapter!_

_So Hawke's been crowned the Champion, what kind of chaos will the mage and his company of misfits face? I dunno…didn't plant that far ahead…_

_At any rate, I'm probably gonna have a few more chapters but this story is nearing its conclusion so I'm kinda sad that after 2 years its finally ending, but on the other hand it means I can do more stories! Thanks for reading and thanks for the support! _


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter 44_

_On coming storm…_

_*Three Years Later…*_

_Gentle turning of the page along with the sounds of the quill inputting the thoughts of the elven mage into words, the journal reaching the final page with it having seven remaining pages remaining to be filled with thought. _

_Placing the quill in the small ink pot near her, Merrill leaned back in her seat as she closed her journal. It was one of the things she bought years ago with her share of the expedition funds after learning Hawke had his own for personal thoughts. Three years of notes and thoughts gone into this small leather journal, her own insecurities, deepest secrets and even some doddles here and there for personal affect. _

_Yet seeing it slowly reaching the last page gave her a pause, a since of realization and reflection. So many years had passed now since she arrived in Kirkwall, the moment that had changed her life entirely. Sadness washed over her as she patted her journal, knowing she was going to miss this journal yet at the same she pondered what would others take from it? The story of an elven mage who went from First to a keeper to now a lover of the Champion or Kirkwall…title was still in progress…_

_Stretching in her seat, Merrill let out a deep sigh before she got up from her chair and after locking the journal with her clasp, she left the library and headed for the bed room shared with Hawke. Entering the room, she was welcomed by the soft jasmine scent of the room that Orana had loved to use for the rooms, the crackling of the fire from the hearth along with spotting Atisha happily napping on Chewy's back, both animals sleeping soundly. _

_It was truly a bizarre scene for anyone to see a grown white cat safely sleeping on a large mabari war hound yet the moment the cat entered the room, Chewy had seemed to have taken to like her. Maybe it because of his master loving Merrill, they weren't sure but they weren't complaining. Inside the bed room Merrill gently laid down on the bed, a content breath escaped her lips as she relaxed her eyes. _

_Three years passing the elf had changed little in appearance, her raven hair remained the same except she removed the tail and just allowed her hair to flow down beneath her shoulders and allow them to cover her ears, she grew a bit taller though an inch, her robes had taken a new route however. Her armour was resting upon a mannequin in their room, a pure pinkish white chest plate with her green scarf around the neck, a blue sash around the waist. _

_She took some inspiration from Hawke's armour, the champion armour commissioned for him months after the ceremony. Black pauldrens with black steel armour that covered the arms up to the wrist, her own cloth gloves, chain-mail leggings along with the skirt like armour below, beside it was the same staff Hawke had given her years ago, now adorned with a blue crystal in the tip._

_It was Hawke who commissioned for the armour for her, stating that he wanted her to be safe and figured giving the amount of trouble he gets them into it was for the best. Merrill did miss her older armour sure but the new one fitted her like a glove, plus it was surprisingly comfortable and much more durable than her older one. As she nuzzled her head into the pillow, enjoying the sounds of birds chirping in the garden below them, her thoughts went back to her lover, who was currently visiting Aveline. _

_Hawke had been up the walls these past few years she noticed, between his status of being the Champion and being dragged in the middle of Orsino and Meredith's power struggle for control of the city, it was both a wonder and miracle that he'd come home with all his limbs intact. Turning on her side her face took upon a worried look as she placed a hand on his side of the bed, he claimed it since she moved in. She lost count of the days when she'd awake alone in bed in the mornings and the times she'd feel his presence entering the bed. _

_The elven mage would lament at the lack of Hawke around the estate, she adored the dwarves and Orana of course but they couldn't fill the empty feeling in her heart when Hawke was gone. Sure they had their days of being together and she wouldn't trade any days like them for the world. Yet there in short supplies these days, all because the city apparently couldn't last a day without him. _

_As she lamented, there was a knock on the door. 'Mistress?', Orana asked hesitantly. Merrill sat herself up and climbed off the bed as the door opened up to reveal the timid elf. 'Messere Fenris and Varric have arrived', she announced. 'Ma Serannas Lethallan', Merrill thanked sweetly as she allowed the fellow elf to lead her to them. In the foyer, Varric was chatting away with the warrior Fenris, no doubt telling him the next part of the new novel he was currently writing based around Hawke's adventures. _

_The dwarf had changed little since the qunari assault, aside from taking control over Bartrand's business and contacts, which from what she could understand the dwarf made quite the killing with all these contacts. He still told stories at the Hanged Man to this day and whenever he could, work with Hawke to get into trouble. But even then, Merrill could still see sadness within his eyes, he's visitations to the sanatorium for Bartrand took their toll on him and sometimes she'd catch him in his room, murmuring in his drunken sleep about it._

_Fenris on the other hand actually had taken a job at the village he stayed in during his disappearing act as a blacksmith like he said to her before, and since then he was often gone for the most part. Sure he didn't exactly give up his home in Kirkwall but if Merrill was honest she could see him debating in leaving it to move on with his life. Still she knew if Hawke suggested the elf would take it the chance but then came that wall. Danarius was still looking for him, according the Varric's spies there were slavers that prowled around the region for the elf. _

_Sooner or later Danarius may make a move soon…_

'_Morning Daisy', greeted the dwarf with his usual friendly smile. 'Morning you two', she greeted warmly. 'Broody over here is a little egger to get started on this book lesson of ours', teased the dwarf, now rewarded with the infamous scowl of Fenris. Merrill smiled at him, who sheepishly grumbled. When she learned the elf was an illiterate she was truth be told astonished since based on his mannerism and intelligence she never thought he couldn't read. So when Hawke accidentally picked out an elvish book, the white wolf actually asked her to teach him. _

_Soon enough both she and Varric had begun to teach him since Hawke was up the walls with work. It was a fun experience for her, plus unlike the human Fenris had a near perfect accent whenever he spoke elvish, even she could see he found some joy in it. Soon enough she was certain he'd be able to read on his own, judging by how fast he was getting by the books she'd given him. 'Shall we get started? We're almost finished', she said, leading them to the library. _

_Inside she and Fenris both worded out the elvish dialogue as Varric watched them in silence, the white haired elf's reading was clumsy at the start like all new words but once she guided him through the syllables he recited them perfectly. It was moments like these she cherished, just being with the people she cared about in serenity and peace. _

_She just wished Hawke was here…_

_*Keep*_

'_What about the smugglers in Lowtown?', Aveline asked as she worked through the papers on her desk. 'We've caught one of them, couple of hours of interrogation and we should be able to get more out of him', her husband Donnic said, finishing his report. Hawke was honestly amazed that despite the amount of crime happen and with Meredith's templars trying to force their grip on them, the guard was still as lethal as it always was…maybe even more. _

'_Hawke, any word on Carol?', she asked. 'A broken rib and some minor cuts on her left thigh but I've already given your men the medicine and instructions for it, should be back on her feet in less than a day', he explained. 'Thanks for that', Aveline said tiredly. The mage nodded as he helped her read some of the files given to the guards via Varric. One of his newly appointed duties that he liked to help with was provide more assistance to the guard and his status he could give a little more leeway for Aveline. _

_Sure it at times required for him to slightly bend the law but if it meant catching a criminal or stomping out a gang then by all means he was for it. Wearing his champion armour, his blackish red cowl pulled back just beneath his ears, his black hair had grown into more unkempt and longer, his beard shaved to a respectable stubble ever since he and Merrill shared the night for the first time. 'I'll grab a few of the guards and see hit the docks, its near time for patrol', Donnic announced as he grabbed his sword and headed out. Not before giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek before leaving of course. _

_Hawke stifled a chuckle at the red faced guard captain, still not used to having a husband show affection. She just glared at him as he raised his hands in his defence. 'No shame in being loved', he chuckled. The captain rolled her eyes as she started to organize her files. Aveline after the qunari incident had begun a long battle with no longer just crime but now she was forced to deal with Meredith's persistent insistence with her taking control over the guards. _

_Many a times Hawke could see the two powerful women stare each other down, yet never reaching a conclusion that would mend the ties. And he was with Aveline. Meredith needed more men to hunt mages and while he was all for stopping blood mages and other crazies, the problem lied with Meredith's views on mages, EVERY mage was a threat and even the innocent ones would either be made tranquil or executed. Plus with the guards hunting mages, who'd deal with the criminals or gangs? _

_One lethal force against mages was enough…_

_The guard captain's armour had been changed into a much heavier and more bulkier version of her old one, a helmet was commissioned for her too for safety. Sword and shield was specially made for her as a reward for her service to the city for seven years, a beautifully made single edged sword with a hand guard, runes etched in the silver coloured steel, a large shield as wide as she was made of Ironbark, a rare elvish wood. _

'_So have you decided how early your retirement was coming?', the mage joked. 'If I'm lucky? Another year', she answered as she sat in her seat, rubbing her temples in exhaustion. Hawke's smirk waned as worry took over humour. His friend had looked better, dark circles underneath her eyes while he swore he saw a few greys hidden within the ocean of red hair and she looked like she lost weight. It worried him to no end that his friend was slowly pushing herself to the brink of utter exhaustion but he kept those words to himself, knowing she'd throw him in prison if he even suggested a leave of work for a day. _

'_Another "meeting" with Meredith…maker forgive me but I'm almost praying some rebel mage just to appear', she groaned. 'Do you have to attend? Surely you could say something to get out of it?', Hawke suggested. 'As tempting as it is…if I don't attend then maker knows what she'd do'. Hawke let out a sigh in response. 'And I'm going to assume me being there would make things worse?'. Aveline looked at him with a shake of her head. 'All honesty, as much as I would be thankful, she'd go on about the "privileges" granted to you and you know how it ends', she said. _

'_I should be locked up like everyone else', Hawke said. Despite the ceremony and despite the approval he had from everyone, Meredith loathed the very fact a mage, a mage, was not only allowed to walk among the people like a normal man but now he was the Champion of Kirkwall and one of the most important people in this city. There have been times when she'd issue a search warrant for mages under his wing, which caused some trouble for her. _

_Aveline had done everything she could to stop her but sadly one day of exhaustion allowed the commander to search his home. Of course she was demanding Merrill be locked away because she was a mage, and it also didn't help that nobody would care if an elf was thrown away and locked for the rest of her life, plus the rumours of her dealing in blood magic would've warrant a death sentence. It was by the maker's divine luck Hawke was there and managed to assure everyone she was no danger to anyone. _

_Granted that was a downright lie as Aveline has seen the elf with magic, and to say she wasn't a threat to anyone was like saying the qunari were a minor annoyance. Hawke had to lie and say she was his apprentice, although the gritting teeth and disgusted look on his face said it all. Now its known in the inner circle Hawke couldn't give a damn what people said of him or thought of him, but an elven lover would NEVER be accepted. _

_Hawke sighed deeply as Aveline sat up. 'I'd best get to it before she proclaims another blood mage is among us', she said, grabbing her weapons. 'I suppose I'd best make myself scarce and go', he offered. 'Meeting up with him today?', she asked as they left her office. 'Yup…and hopefully fix a few things', Hawke offered. _

_In times like these, it never hurts to have another friend…_

_*Hanged Man*_

_The place was much more depressing this time he noticed. The most popular talk of the whole place was the same as nowadays, mages, templars and cheese. It was just getting slightly repetitive as Merrill would say…_

_Hawke sat down at a table in silence, a mug of ale in his hand as he waited for his company. He could see Isabela near the hearth with Anders and Sebastian of all people, playing cards with the mage while the archer was just reading the paper, no doubt checking up on the status of Starkhaven. _

_He was surprised to see Isabela still around Kirkwall despite their talk recently. He had promised to find a way to get Castillon off her back to repay her sacrifice from three years ago sure but the pirate seemed a bit antsy since then. Still it was good to have her around again and it did wonders for Merrill to have her sister around again. That and the talking she got from her was a sight to behold, his lover had a backbone unlike anyone else. _

_Anders, fared worse than anyone else. _

_Three years ago, he had some help from Reks and Varric about rescuing a mage that was being hunted down by a templar named Alrik and the story he got from the two, worried him. Varric said the moment they finally caught up with the two, when Alrik begun to rub in the poor girl's face that once she was made tranquil, she'd do whatever he wanted, he just lost it. "Justice" took over and practically slaughtered the templars with such ferocity Varric thought a demon took his place. _

_The worst thing though? He was going to kill the girl. _

"_Justice" claimed she was still in the templar's control, that she was a templar in disguise or some foolish notion. The girl even pleaded for mercy and it was only thanks to Reks she survived. A quick attack to the skull to bring back the Anders they all knew, and allow him to see his work. Reks told Hawke the mage was losing more and more control over the spirit, to the point where he was having moments of blacking out or even deteriorating in a worrisome pace. _

_Hawke didn't need further convincing when he spoke to him last time. The mage had revealed to him that the mage underground, the secret society of mages that were helping other apostates escape from the circle, had all been destroyed by the templars and now the survivors had turned to blood magic as a last resort. It took a lot from the mage not to show his disappointment and disdain for this, but Anders himself had begun speaking in a…very concerning way. _

_He said he was planning something but it was still under development for now, but the way he spoke did the mage no favours. _

_Reks had been keeping himself busy with all the tasks Aveline was granting him, from bounty hunting to escorts and of course joining in on raiding gang's hideouts. Currently though he was gone to Orlais for a job and said he'd be back in a month or two depending on the situation. Merrill made it no secret that she missed her brother but was glad he was doing what he loved best. _

'_Sorry I'm late'. Hawke looked up to see Carver joining him at his table with two tankards in his hands. 'Meredith's lieutenants have been cracking down on everyone lately', he explained. 'And here I was worried you'd be grounded to your dorm', Hawke said. 'To be honest that's only for new recruits', the younger Hawke said. Both brothers shared a drink before the boy leaned in. 'Has she tried anything with you?', he asked. 'Nothing other than remind everyone I'm a mage, and that I should be locked away', Hawke replied with a roll of his eyes. _

_Carver growled tiredly as he ran a hand through his short hair. 'Maker's balls…she does remember SHE was the one who called you "Champion" right?', he asked. 'I'm sure…but then again I was dying at the time so my memory is a tad bit iffy', warned the elder Hawke with a shrug. 'But what about you? Brother to a mage, bet that got you plenty of attention', Hawke asked worriedly. 'No, but everyone's avoiding me like the bloody plague. Meredith's been keeping me in the Gallows to watch over mages', explained Carver. _

'_But why?'. 'Probably thinks I've the same mind set as you', replied the brother. Hawke chuckled at this with a shake of his head. 'How bout I visit with you? We brawl and insult each other in front of her? Might convince her', suggested the mage. Carver laughed at that. 'Not a bad idea…but if I win then I'll be the Champion', he said. 'Sorry, but templar life isn't the most exciting but compared to the shit you get up to? I'll pass'. 'Damn', cursed the mage. Both sat there in silence as the voices of the patrons became back ground noise. '…Hard to believe it's been seven years…', Hawke said. _

'_I know…wonder what Bethany would say about all this?', Carver asked. 'She'd probably chastise us, then pout until we both stop and apologize'. Hawke chuckled sadly at this, taking a swig of his drink. '…I miss her', he said. 'You and me both…but the thought of her being here? Trapped in the Gallows?', Carver said with a shake of his head. _

_Both brothers raised their drinks to their sister's name before chugging their drinks. Finishing them, Carver rested his elbows on the table. 'Think its time we spoke about what's happening in the Gallows', he said. 'I'm all ears…', responded the mage. _

_A/N: Yay another part! _

_Ooh god, I'm glad I got it finished in time but still I always feel like I'm not doing something right. I dunno but I've got this story I wanna do but I'll finish this before I move on to it. _

_Thanks for reading! Stay safe and awesome!_


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter 45_

_Escaped Mages_

_As a child Hawke's father always warned the eldest child and Bethany about the circles, sternly teaching them to evade and steer clear from the chantry in case they find out about their magical and sic their templar dogs upon them. He gave them a description about the circle from his time once, stating it was a prettied up prison, surrounded by your kind under the ever vigilant watchful eye of the templars. The templar kind that would have no trouble severing a mage's head if they had the smallest suspicion of corruption or out of malice they'd force the mage to undergo the rite of tranquillity._

_Hawke will admit he used to think his father was exaggerating the tales to scare them into avoiding the circles like the plague. It worked for a time, until the eldest Hawke arrived into Kirkwall. And now, he could say the stories his father told him did the place no justice. _

_Just walking below the large metal gates of the Gallows made him feel the chill crawling on his back like an icy finger tickling his spine, the heavy footsteps of the templar knights walking the filled the Gallows with several tranquil mages walking aimlessly to their duties. Walking into the lion's den he thought to himself. 'Is it always like this?', Hawke asked as he watched two templars "escort" a mage into the Gallows. _

'_On good days you'd only see a handful of templars…but those days are long gone', Carver muttered as he led Hawke and Aveline to the Knight-Commander's office. He stopped at the door as he looked to see a mage walking down in front of a templar, her eyes so devoid of emotion as the templar leered at her. Carver looked away as he gripped the door knob tightly. 'How common is that?', Hawke asked in disgust. 'Too often', spat the warrior. They entered Meredith's office, the commander was reading some reports on her desk, sword strapped to her waist along with a shield on her back. _

_She turned to the Champion. 'Champion, welcome', she greeted. 'You've sent a letter for me?', Hawke inquired, wanting to be gone from this place as soon as possible. 'I did…has your brother informed you what has happened to the Gallows recently?', she asked, her cold blue eyes turned on the templar. 'Carver said an incident occurred here. Several phylacteries were destroyed and several mages used this to escape?', Hawke intervened, memorizing the conversation from his brother. He saw a relived sigh from his brother as the commander's eyes turned back to the mage. _

_She lead him out of her office, the two warriors behind them within distance. 'Yes. We've managed to capture most of them…but three still remain at large within the city', she explained. Hawke rolled his eyes at the former sentence. He was certain those captured didn't last long after imprisonment. 'We require your assistance in finding the last three', she revealed. At this Hawke folded his arms. 'My help? Last time I checked this was templar business', he stated. 'It is…but we're stretched thin as it is, most of my templars aren't in fit condition to find the remaining mages. You however, have shown yourself capable and have a gift for finding people', she stated. _

_Can't deny that last part the mage thought to himself. _

'_How did this incident happen at any rate? It'd help if we had an idea', Aveline spoke. 'An insurrection. Several of my templars orchestrated the escape, presumably out of sympathy for mages', the commander spoke. 'They turned their backs on their duties and put their charges in danger, as well as the city'. 'And what became of the insurgents?', Hawke asked. 'Many of them were denied lyrium for two days…others were punished severely', Carver revealed. _

'_The mages thankfully, namely ran to their families and offered no resistance. Yet these remaining three are more challenging', she spoke. 'But why Hawke? If your templars found the others surely three more couldn't more challenging?', Aveline pointed out. 'They may have run to their families, and the latter have been reluctant to speak to the templars. But the Champion, is another matter', Meredith said. The sad thing is that wasn't the first time families have turned away templars. _

_In the recent ages templars had become both the most hated organization in the general public due to their cruelties to the mages, and that was just for capturing apostates. Yet to others they were saviours and divine champions of the maker and his bride, the bane of dark and evil magic of the maleficar. 'So because I'm the hero they'll open up to me and just hand me their mage?', Hawke said sarcastically. Meredith's eyes narrowed at his humour, it was like the Arishok all over again. 'You're the Champion, they'll be more honest with you', she said. _

'_But say I don't want to help?', Hawke suggested. 'I told both you and Orsino, I'm taking no part in this squabble between you two'. It was true to everyone the Champion had elected to remain neutral between the templars and mages of course. Ever since the qunari Hawke had refused to take part in any more power struggles or city politics, differing to just protecting the city from invaders or helping out the city guards. 'You would allow these apostates to roam the city freely?', Meredith asked. 'How do you know what their plans are? Maybe they just want to stay away from the circle and live with their families?', Hawke suggested. _

'_We don't have concrete proof these are blood mages commander', Carver added. Meredith's glare turned into ice at the mage, Carver quickly closed his mouth. 'So you won't aid us?', Meredith spoke. 'Not unless I have solid proof their intentions are malicious', Hawke said. Then, Meredith smirked. 'If that's the way, then what if I start questioning your own motives?', she sneered. At this Hawke raised a brow. 'A mage is still a mage, no matter the deed they do. I could still arrest you and throw you in here along with your kind'. _

_At this Aveline stepped forward. 'You cannot! Mage or no Hawke has not only saved this city but he is also a candidate for the Viscount's throne. You arrest him and there will be turmoil in the city!', warned Aveline. Meredith turned on her, both powerful women stared down at each other as Aveline resumed her warnings. 'Not to mention, the people will never accept this', she added. 'She's got a point. Sides didn't you just say the people trust me? Over the templars?', taunted the mage. Then, Meredith turned on the mage. _

'_And that elf of yours? Merrill wasn't it?', Meredith said. 'The people may accept you Champion, but an elven apostate? None would stand for it'. Aveline was about to retort and potentially tear the head off this woman before Hawke outstretched his arm to block her path. His own blue eyes darkened at this low threat as he tightened his jaw in an attempt to control his temper, that victorious smirk on Meredith's face only further burned his hate for her. Both of these powerful figures stared down at each other, daring one or the other to make the first move._

'_Think on it Champion, is that elf truly worth making the templars your enemy?', Meredith antagonized. Aveline glowered at her while behind her Carver looked away in disgust, resorting to this level of coercion. Hawke let out a deep sigh. 'Fine…I'll deal with the mages', he said finally. _

_He then nodded to Aveline and headed off, Carver promising to meet up with him later. When she was alone in the courtyard, Meredith let out a shaky breath she wasn't even aware she was holding… _

_Estate_

_Everyone sat at the table with the files of the three missing mages splayed around the table. 'So these are the three missing mages?', Fenris asked as he picked up one sketched image. 'That's them, all the other mages are either present in the Gallows or removed', Carver said as he took a sip of his drink. _

'_Huon, Evelina and Emile de Launcet', Aveline listed. 'So who do we start with? Three apostates…', Sebastian stated worryingly. 'It'll take too long to pick one and move on to the other. They could be fleeing the city and if they're connected together, they'll hasten their escape when they learn one of them was killed or caught', Hawke said with a grunt. _

'_Then we split into groups', Aveline said. 'I'll take Evelina', Anders offered. 'I've spoken to her a few times and she's helped out in the clinic before'. 'Then Reks and Sebastian will go with you just in case she puts up a fight', Hawke said. Anders nodded as he picked up his staff and with the other two headed out, despite the annoyed look he gave Sebastian. Things haven't improved between the two opposites, with Anders becoming more and more renegade against the chantry and Sebastian only becoming more convinced he was an abomination. _

_Once they left, Varric spoke up. 'Sure it was a good call putting Blondie and Choir Boy together?'. 'Better than separately, besides Reks knows how to put them at ease', Hawke assured. 'Not sure knocking them out counts as "putting them at ease"…', Varric muttered. _

'_Merrill do you know anything about Huon?', Hawke asked. 'Not him, but he's married to Nyssa', she revealed. 'Married? That wasn't in the file', Carver said astonished. 'Maybe he kept it to himself to keep her safe? Templars aren't exactly gentle when it comes to people harbouring mages', Varric added with a sad sigh. 'Especially if they happen to be elven women', Aveline said. 'Nyssa works as a carpet seller in the Alienage, I've chatted with her before, so perhaps she'll tell me more about Huon', Merrill offered. _

'_Sounds like a plan', Hawke agreed. Merrill smiled appreciatively and rose from her chair, bringing Isabela and Fenris with her, figuring the white haired elf could help ease Nyssa as opposed to more humans interrogating her. 'Then that just leaves us with Emile', Aveline said. 'So where do we started with him?', Carver said. 'There's nothing much about him aside from he's been in the circle since he was six years old'. 'The Du Launcet family is still in Kirkwall though, maybe he fled to them to hide away from the templars', Aveline suggested. 'That sounds like a good start, best go before he grows a brain and flee the city', Hawke stated. _

_Next Day, Alienage_

_Three years ago this place used to be what Merrill called her home. Now though she was eternally grateful she moved in with Hawke. The place looked twice as a bad as it ever did, several piles of garbage scattered around the corners of the place, buildings barely holding together thanks to the looters and the assault from the qunari all those years ago. Plus without a Viscount on the throne petitions for the elves would never go through, not that they did to begin with. _

_Merrill led the a single stall that looked rather well kept for an Alienage stall, Nyssa tending to the merchandise while humming away. Upon seeing the trio, she quickly stood up and approached them. 'I'm sorry, my mistress isn't here at the…Merrill?', she started but her speech slowed when she greeted her old neighbour, who smiled warmly. 'Greetings Nyssa, I want to speak with you', she said. 'Oh? What can I do for you?', she asked. 'Its…about Huon', Merrill said hesitantly. At this, the elf's eyes darkened sadly as she looked away. _

'_Are you after him too? I already told the templars I haven't seen him since they dragged him to the Gallows', she said. Merrill bit her inner cheek, before she approached her. 'I know that, but we want to find him before they do', she said. Nyssa looked at her. 'Please. You know what the templars will do when they catch him, you could save him', she said. At this though, Nyssa clutched her arms with a shudder. '…He came after they left', she revealed. _

_Merrill patted her shoulder kindly as they sat down. With a nod to Fenris and Isabela, the two gave them space and kept watch for nosy elves. 'He wanted me to hide him from them…I used to dream of seeing him come back to me. But not like this. He's changed', she explained. Soothingly Merrill rubbed her shoulder's caringly. 'What do you mean changed?', she inquired. 'He…scared me. I sent him away', Nyssa said. 'Did he, hurt you?', Merrill asked. '…He broke my heart', she gasped. Gently Merrill took both her hands and rubbed them in a gentle manner. _

'_Take your time, alright?', she offered. Nyssa smiled gratefully, but then turned sombre again after taking a soft but shaky breath. 'Did he use magic? Particular anything that resembled blood magic?', she asked. 'No. No I don't think so. I mean, he's never touched me with magic before, but nothing like that', she promised while struggling to recall. 'Where did he go? After you sent him away', Merrill asked. _

'_I don't know…he just disappeared'. Then her eyes showed fear as she turned to Merrill. 'He said he's return for me, to take me away from this place'. At this Merrill could see the terror in her eyes, gently she gripped her arms. 'Do you know what he meant? As in leave the Alienage?', Merrill said with a silent prayer that was her indication. 'N-No, and I'm afraid of him Merrill'. Vague explanations and promises only led to very cruel realization or tragic ends based on her past experience. Merrill nodded. _

'_Listen to me, we'll protect you from him, but if he does intend to keep his word we need you here', she explained. 'But we'll use my old home and wait for him, alright?'. Nyssa nodded sadly before she spotted her mistress from behind and after bidding the elf a quick thank you, she resumed her work. Merrill got up from the seat and approached her companions, who joined her by the tree. 'So?', Isabela asked. 'She said Huon was here after the templars left, but she said he's changed and sent him away', Merrill explained. 'But he intends to come for here?', Fenris asked. _

'_Yes…and she's terrified of him'. She turned to her old home and pulled out her old key from her pockets. 'So we're gonna wait here for him to show up and then jump his bony elfy arse?', Isabela asked as the door unlocked. 'If we leave he could attack her', Fenris said wisely. Entering her old home she was welcomed with the smells of damp and dust, tickling her sensitive elf nose. 'Just as dusty as I remembered', Merrill sneezed. 'I'll…grab some things from the Hanged Man, just to pass the time', Isabela said. _

'_No alcohol', Fenris grunted. 'We're not going into battle wasted'. _

_A/N: VERY short chapter yes, but I was stuck with college and a few other personal issues. I promise next one WILL be longer and more in-depth! _

_Also, if anyone is curious with what other stories I write, let me know. Thanks for reading, stay safe and awesome and thanks for the patience!_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Two out of Three

Night

The day went slowly as the world's light grew darker until the people of Alienage disappeared into their homes, Nyssa was just putting away the wares and tidying up the stall for the next day. 'No sign of Huon', Fenris said, watching through the window subtly. 'How long do we have to wait? Didn't he say he'd show up at night?', Isabela asked, spinning the bottle on the table in a bored manner as Merrill brought a tray of tea.

Fenris grunted in response to this, a question he's been asking himself for awhile now as time went on. Everyone else had either returned to their homes or wandered off into the city for their own business but Huon had yet to reveal himself. 'Merrill how close is Nyssa's house?', he asked as he took the offered cup. 'Just two houses down to the left', answered the mage. Nodding the two resumed their watch, seeing Nyssa finish up and headed off. 'Looks like she's going home', he said. 'Well at least she's…wait', Merrill started but stopped.

Following her gaze the white haired elf turned to see another elf standing by the ledge of the Alienage, head down but the staff clear. 'Is that him?', he asked. Isabela joined them with the paper and showed them that the mug shot was near exact. 'Quickly!', Fenris said as they all ran to the door. Outside they spotted him embracing his wife, but then Nyssa stiffened and without another word, she dropped to the left, blood staining and spreading around her abdomen. Merrill gasped in horror as Isabela and Fenris glared at the mage. 'She was so beautiful', Huon whispered wistfully.

'You killed her…', Merrill gasped. 'Your wife!'. Huon looked up at the sky. 'Her sacrifice will lead me to my destiny', he said. Fenris drew his sword as the others grabbed their weapons while Huon stood up to face them and now seeing his face Fenris could see why Nyssa was afraid of him. His eyes were corrupted and empty like a dead fish, strangely he had a casteless tattoo on his cheek. 'The humans kept us down because they feared the magic within us', he stated. 'Look at Nyssa, she had magic within her too. She was just too afraid to use it'.

Merrill gritted her teeth in fury along with the others. Huon suddenly summoned two shades to join him and sent them at the warrior and pirate. Fenris snarled and charged at the shade, easily splitting it in half from top to bottom and with a twirl he severed the head of the shade. Huon staggered backwards in terror as Fenris' eyes turned on the blood mage. 'Is that all? THIS is the power of elven magic?', he taunted darkly. Huon sneered and pulled a knife from his waist and sliced his hand, drawing more blood and summoned shades.

Isabela tossed one dagger at a shade, hitting them square in the eye as Fenris plunged his sword into another, his lyrium tattoos glowed with rage as he tore the shades apart like a wild ferocious animal. Huon growled as he attempted to draw more blood from himself but his entire body was caught by vines and tree roots that suddenly sprouted from the earth and tied him up as it lifted him in the air. Huon's empty eyes fell upon a very enraged Merrill, hands glowing green as her magical aura surged around her body.

'This place has enough monsters, it doesn't need you!', Merrill declared. Clenching her hand, her vines and roots crushed Huon until his bones snapped and crushed his inners. She dropped him off the edge into the darkness of Darktown where the trash was tossed by the elves. A fitting graveyard for a monster like him…

Merrill, taking a deep breath, dissipated her mana and looked at Nyssa's corpse, her empty eyes staring up at the sky with her cheeks stained with tears. Merrill knelt down in sadness as she recited an elven prayer, then gently closed Nyssa's eyes as the two companions joined her. 'Shit…and we were right there…', Isabela muttered, kicking the dirt near her. Fenris sighed tiredly as Merrill finished her prayer. 'What…should we do with her?', he asked. 'Do the elves have funerals here?'. 'No… they just leave the body for the guards to remove', Merrill answered.

They stood there for awhile in silence, before the guards arrived to take the body.

One down…two to go…

Darktown

Hunting mages were jobs Reks rarely took, too much of a hassle he used to say and the payment wouldn't compensate the amount of trouble he'd have with them. They were also very good at hiding among the masses and using the sympathy of naïve people proved to be a dangerous wall he wasn't willing to scale.

So it was a bit of annoyance for him that he was in Darktown with Anders and Sebastian in search of a particular mage that actually was well-known among the populace of Darktown, especially from Anders. The mage had dealings with her on numerous occasions, usually it was just to tend to a child's wounds or ask for a job, which he was kind enough to grant her since it never hurt to have an extra pair of hands when it came to the amount of patients he had.

Then the stories came from him. Anders said that Evelina had taken under her care several orphan children from Ferelden during the Blight. After so many years of begging and scraping to provide for them, she eventually came to the templars to beg for help. All they did was throw her in a cell, the children forgotten and left to fend for themselves…

'Over there', Anders said, pointing subtly to a pair of orphans. Following his point Reks spotted a child about nine to eleven sitting against a crate, torn rags for clothes with messy greasy red hair. Near him was a young man with long blond hair with a slow growth of facial hair. He saw Reks approaching them and immediately he stood up in front of the boy, glaring at Reks. The elf spotted the dagger hidden behind the man.

'Reach for that knife if you want me to break your wrist', Reks warned. The man's hand froze on the spot at the tone. 'Walter, Cricket', Anders said with a small smile. Walter, the young man, looked at Anders. The steel look in his eyes softened at the mage as Anders joined the warrior with Sebastian behind him. 'Anders…we, we don't want trouble', Walter said. 'I know but this is about Evelina', he said softly. Reks folded his arms and awaited for the mage to work his magic, appealing to the lesser fortunate. Walter looked away in sadness as Cricket sunk behind him. Anders placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Walter, the templars are looking for her. Did she come back to you?', he asked.

'…She did…'. 'She came back to look after us, but then the templars came, trying to take her back but she…'. Anders hushed him softly. 'Its alright, take your time'. 'She killed them…and then she just ran'. Reks raised a brow at this as Sebastian looked at him with worry. 'Did she seem different? Like she wasn't herself?', Anders asked. '…No. She cried and just ran away when she killed the templars. She hated using magic around us'.

'But she said she's…a monster', Cricket whimpered sadly. Anders nodded in understanding. 'Listen, I want to help her, but you have to tell me where she ran to', Anders pleaded. Walter looked between Anders and Cricket, conflicted in his eyes as he bit his inner cheek. Seeing this, Reks intervened. 'The templars will come again and they won't be as merciful. You want to help her before someone else gets hurt, I'd suggest you listen to Anders', he suggested wisely.

Walter, though looking like he just betrayed everyone, told them to follow him…

Sewers

Following closely to the orphan, Reks had his sword at the ready in case of the worst, having a dreaded feeling of demons lurking among them. They came to a clearing where it would've most likely lead them back up to the surface, resting upon an edge that led into the abyss of the sewers, was Evelina.

Both orphans stood there frozen, conflicted as the words they had chosen had refused to form or even make a sound. 'Walter…shouldn't you be watching the others?', she asked with a motherly chastising tone, not even facing them. Reks looked at Anders, who shook his head to answer the question burning in their minds. 'I-I know…but', Walter said but faltered. 'I'm sorry I haven't been over Anders…templars don't give social calls much consideration for mages', she said.

Anders approached her, his staff forgotten and left to Reks. He stood a few feet from the fellow mage, who still yet to turn to face him. He could feel the anger build in him at the sight of this once cheery and brave woman, reduced to this guilt ridden mess of a mage whose guilt was so great she couldn't even face the two boys she cared for. 'You had no choice', he said. 'Didn't I? I could've just went with them…', she said. 'And then what about your children? They needed you', he defended.

'That doesn't justify killing them…exposing those poor boys to such violence', she argued. Anders bit his lip to hold back his next sentence, his temper wouldn't help the situation. He sighed, before opening his mouth again. 'I understand, but that doesn't mean running away will make them forget', he explained. Evelina didn't speak back, looking further down into the abyss of the sewers. 'They tell us magic is to serve man and never rule over them', she spoke. 'But the templars say the maker cursed us with this as a mark of future dangers. That we are destined to bring misery and harm to those around us'.

Anders gritted his teeth behind his lips as his fists clenched in anger. Evelina slowly stood up, her back still facing the others. She turned to face Anders. His heart broke.

Several bruises on her face, her hair a mess and asunder but what broke Anders was her eyes. So guilt ridden and deprived of anything but misery. 'How long will it take until I break? How long before I lay a hand on my children?', she listed in defeat. Anders' eyes widened with terror as he saw Evelina slowly back closer and closer to the edge, her face showed surrender and the choice was made. 'I won't…hurt my children…', she declared weakly.

'EVELINA NO!', Anders cried running to her, his hand just inches away from her as she leaned backwards. His fingers barely touched her tunic as the teary eyed woman fell backwards, falling into the darkness below, her defeated face was the last thing Anders will ever see from this woman. He stood there in total shock as he stared deep into the darkness that had consumed the mage, behind him he could hear Cricket bawl loudly as Walter held him and tried to sooth his misery.

Anders fell onto his knees, closing his eyes in sorrow as Justice's voice boomed into his ear. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with steely resolve and more determination then he had ever possessed…

Du Launcet Estate

Hawke bid the following party to await in the hall while he spoke with Dulci, Emile's mother. Normally Hawke was more than happy to have his friends with him to have their two coppers added to the conversation and even allow them to give him much required help when needed.

But if he did bring them in, he feared their ears may never recover.

The entire conversation had the mage wishing he had taken Anders' offer to learn how to temporally go deaf for even a minute if it meant he spared his poor innocent ears the overwhelming squeaky noise that was her voice, or rather her accent. But despite this rather cunning(if planned) tactic of using her squeaky voice to drive him away quickly, he took note of all that pretending that everything is alright, personally experience had taught him nobles always lie through their teeth.

'I'm sure Emile will return to the circle. He is a good boy', she promised with that dazzling smile of hers. 'Dulci!'. Both turned to see her husband enter the room, flippant and very upset. 'Have you told the Champion where he is!?', he demanded. Hawke looked at him with a raised brow as the wife sheepishly looked away from both men. 'I…was about to…', she muttered. Guillaume looked at the Champion, Hawke folded his arms as he looked at the husband with a knowing look. 'The more you lie the better chances of your son getting himself hurt or worse. Have you two seen him or not?', he asked tiredly.

'He came by a while ago…I gave him some money. The look on his face, he just wanted to start a new life', Dulci explained. A noble intention Hawke agreed, if a bit misguided given how long he's been in the circle. 'A new life?', Guillaume scoffed. 'His new life is spending time in Lowtown taverns, getting drunk on cheap wine! It's a wonder how the templars haven't caught him yet!'. Hawke could hear the sighs from the others behind him along with the chuckle from Varric, least they were doing what he wanted to do since he entered this estate.

Guillaume turned to Hawke with a pleading look in his eyes. 'Please help us Champion. My son is no blood mage, just a foolish man', he begged. 'I'm more worried about your wife, she looks ready to have a heart attack', he said, gesturing her with his thumb over his shoulder. It was true upon looking at the noble woman, her skin pale with horror and shock on her face. 'The Hanged Man!? My little Emile is drinking as such a filthy place!?', she cried in horror. 'May want to attend to her…', Hawke said with a wave as he exited the estate before his ears cry out in pain, panic squeaky voice was not for mortal ears.

Hanged Man

Entering the infamous tavern, Aveline pointed out the target of the hunt, head and elbows on the table completely hung over or drunk. 'Maker how HAVEN'T the templars found him yet?', Carver asked, ashamed of his own group's incompetence. 'Must be an off day…', groaned Hawke as he approached the drunk.

Shaking him by the shoulder, Hawke spurred the drunk awake. 'Emile Du Launcet?', he asked just to be clear. Emile opened his eyes to see the Champion, a very unamused look danced on the superior mage's face. 'Eh? How do you know my name? Did Nella tell you?', he asked. 'No…whose Nella?'. 'Her, that one'. Hawke followed his finger at a courtesan, having a drink and to the mage's worry, he spotted the Launcet ring in her hand, which was a clear indication this mage had gave more than just the coin his mother foolishly gave him.

'I gave her my family ring in exchange for a kiss, and tonight, she's going to make me a man', Emile said with excitement. 'The comte was right to question the capabilities of the templars', groaned Varric. 'I'm starting to see why Anders and Merrill are so confident about walking like mages', Carver lamented as he face palmed himself in completely humiliation. Where did he gone wrong in his life? He joined the templars…

'Round of drinks on me? I'm Emile, as you know, and you are…?', he asked. 'Oh many names, Hawke particularly but everyone just calls me the Champion', Hawke revealed. At this Emile quickly got his feet in fear, now standing at full attention to the mage. 'Oh shit…its because of the blood mage thing isn't it!?'. 'Partially…also because you're an apostate and I'm meant to bring you in, but the blood mage DOES hold some issues for the templars', he explained. 'So ARE you a blood mage?', Carver asked, folding his arms.

'N-No, I'm not a blood mage. I uh, started that rumour because I thought it would make me sound dangerous and…suave', he said lamely. Hawke didn't even need to look at the other's faces, he knew just by his own pain their faces mirrored his own. 'Someone tell me this is a prank…a joke…anything because I'm losing faith in humanity', Carver begged. 'Even I can't make up this shit Junior…fraid you're gonna have to face reality', Varric revealed.

'Please tell me the amount of people you told this too was a small portion of this city…', Hawke said. 'I've only told the people in the tavern, and only the women', Emile promised. There may be hope for this idiot yet…

Emile sighed. 'You don't know what it was like. I was stuck in the circle since I was six. Six!', he said. 'I just…wanted to live a little'. Understanding sure, but his way of concealment and functionality is completely unorthodox and foolish. If Hawke didn't feel so sorry for this man he would've decked him in the head and just dragged him back to the circle and throw him at Meredith's feet.

Given how things are at the circle now though…

Sending this idiot back, Hawke may as well just stab him here and now. But… 'Hold on, the comtesse gave you coin yes?', Hawke asked. 'Yes?', Emile said slowly. 'Then use that coin and escape from Kirkwall! Leave tonight and I can tell the templars you died!', Hawke said, hoping the idiot would heed his advice. 'A-Are you, serious?', Emile asked. 'Oh for the love Andraste JUST GO ALREADY!', Carver said. 'I'll bloody write the report and even show it to the commander!'.

Fearfully, Emile nodded and with what coin he had left, he fled the tavern hopefully to an escape Kirkwall. The group stared at Carver, astonished by his actions. 'You willingly let a mage escape?', Varric asked. 'The only threat he is to is to himself…', Craver groaned. 'Lets grab a few drinks and with luck, drown this horrible memory and that idiot into oblivion'.

Gallows

Delivering the news and reports of the mages was the easy part, and given today Hawke didn't even bother to argue with Meredith about the morality of the situation or what the templars did, truthfully he just wanted to go home and sleep for the whole week.

But seeing Merrill…

After visiting the commander, she remained silent all the way back to the estate, worrying her lover. It was only in the solitude in their bedroom, did he ask what happened today. All she told him was Huon was a blood mage and that they killed him, nothing else.

Yet when his sentence, she broke down and hugged him, crying into his shoulders.

He simply held her…

A/N: So this is over.

Now…I'm kinda stuck on where to go next. Main quest or side quest chapters?

I'll leave it to you folks, you can decide what ya wanna see next! Thanks for reading, stay safe and awesome!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The Haunted Mansion

'Banal'ras?'.

'It means "Shadow"'.

'Aval'var?'.

'Our Journey'.

'Telanadas?'.

'Not sorry!'.

Merrill beamed with pride as she looked to her student, smirking with confidence with each word memorized through study and meditation. 'Told you I'm a fast learner', Hawke bragged with that cocky grin slowly replacing his smirk. 'Your accent's atrocious though…', Merrill quipped innocently. '…Never said I was quick to perfection…', Hawke grumbled.

It was rather a joy for the elf that her Vhenan was learning to speak the tongue of her kind, albeit his accent was still clunky and awkward(and ear grating at times). Still his memory of the meanings was impressive as well as quick to figure out through their banters. Thanks to numerous books they managed to purchase in the market they had plenty of access to old speeches and plenty of lore for her and him.

They were in their bed room on the bed, the elf happily resting her head upon his lap with the book on her stomach held up by her hands as Hawke with his back against the bed frame. 'Alright, let's move on to the next section', Merrill said as she flipped the page to the next section of words she believed he was ready for. However the book was then plucked from her smaller hands and then placed on the mantel piece by the bed. 'I think a reprieve from this is in order', he said casually.

Merrill pouted at this as she looked up to him before she squeaked when he adjusted her position, now sitting on his lap. She gazed into his strong blue eyes before he captured her lips intently, the elf willingly submitted to his idea and kissed back, closing her eyes from the pleasure that spiked from his kiss alone. Adjusting herself so that her legs were resting on each side of his hips, wrapping her arms around him as the human mage ran his hand underneath her robe and massaged her hips. Moaning softly the elf tightened her hold on the mage, excitement racing through her heart.

Deciding to change up positions and wanting his gaze fixed on her exclusively, Merrill pushed them backwards with her on the bed and her lover on top of her, towering her. She didn't know why she liked being in this position so much, maybe it was comforting that his stronger and larger frame was above her protecting her, or maybe she just liked having his eyes on her only. Not that she never kept his attention when it came to naughty times between them~

'Intending to do more than just kiss?', he asked with a wolfish smirk. Merrill gave him back a coy smile, her confidence building as her legs slowly wrapped around the human.

'Maybe~'.

Hanged Man

Drinks were served, jokes were delivered, another day at the Hanged Man was happening. These rare peaceful afternoons were something to treasure these past few weeks for the mage as he sipped his second tankard, joining Varric in his room while Merrill was with Isabela, no doubt being treated to another tale of adventure and naughty nights. Varric placed his own tankard down on the table to join the mage as he rolled a contract on the table.

'So Hawke, remember that favour you owed me?', he asked. 'Sadly yes', the mage said with regret but chuckled regardless. Varric showed the contents of the contract, essentially it was a estate sold to some noble Hawke never heard about. 'Remember the estate Bartrand had before? The place where some…interesting parties took place?'. 'I do recall several dead bodies, signs of mutilation and a crazed dwarf that went crazy because of an idol', Hawke listed.

'Yes…that place…well see since Bartrand isn't using it, I've been trying to sell it for awhile now, but as you listed, there's not a lot of takers. But luckily for yours truly, I've found a minor noble from Rivain', he explained. 'Right… So what's the problem?'. 'Well see…he may not have seen the place, but now there's a new problem'. Hawke's eyes narrowed, a worrisome gut feeling wretched within him. 'Such as? ', the hesitant mage said. 'Well, see there's a rumour going around the estate. They say its…haunted'.

The dwarf must've been expecting something else from the mage because his own eyes showed his surprise when Hawke mused this information while taking a drink, a knowing hum echoed in his throat. 'Not surprising really…the actions committed in that place by Bartrand were enough to weaken the veil enough for demons or spirits to cross over', Hawke explained. How did he not think of this before he wondered? His father warned the two mages as children that when there is enough death and destruction, the chaos would weaken the veil and this would allow demons to escape through the veil much easier.

Between Bartrand's kills and the strange idol that was definitely demonic, it's a wonder there weren't any demons prowling around the estate.

'Right…and I'm gonna guess applied force isn't going to fix this?', Varric asked with dread. 'Tragically not, no. What suggests the haunting though? What did they tell you?', Hawke asked. 'Oh nothing really, just voices in the walls, apparitions, things moving on their own', Varric listed. '…Yup, that's enough to call it a haunted mansion', Hawke groaned. 'So what do we do about it? Or better question, is there a way we can deal with it?', the dwarf asked. 'Well finding the source of the hauntings would be a start, the problem is what though…'.

'Like?', he asked. 'Well, it could be another relic from the deep roads…possibly a demon possessed a corpse and it manifesting its powers…or there's just an onslaught of demons there', Hawke listed off as he sipped his drink. 'And let me guess, if we ignore it we'll pay for it…', Varric sighed. 'Provided you wouldn't be accused of fraud first…', Hawke said wisely. 'And then would come the Antivan Crows…', Varric lamented.

Hawke nodded worriedly at this, while at the same time pondering how to deal with the problem here and now. Sighing however, the mage finished his drink and pushed himself off his seat. 'Let's grab the others and go then', Hawke said as he left the room. 'Does that mean you have a plan?', Varric called out. 'Yes actually, we go to mansion, find whatever spooky spooks is causing spooky spooks, then smash it', Hawke suggested.

'And if that doesn't work?'. 'We improvise'.

Nightfall: Estate

Inside the estate, the group of six entered through the front door like they did years ago. According to Varric, he had several of the servants of Tethras clean up the place and removed anything relating to Bartrand's slaughter. The kitchen was clean with several wines stacked on the table along with fresh smells of food and other necessities. New carpets, re-painted walls and replaced tiles on the floors, it was like a new estate all together.

'Looks pretty not haunted', Isabela pipped with a smirk. 'We're just at the entrance', Varric reminded. Merrill remained very quiet though, sticking very close to Hawke while her eyes kept looking all over the room for spooks. It was taking every fibre of Hawke's will not to giggle or laugh at the poor elf's discomfort.

Sadly others…were not so considerate.

Merrill suddenly shrieked, leaping upon the human mage, clinging to him for dear life with her arms around his neck, nearly strangling the poor human. The elf turned to see Isabela, Anders and Varric howl with laughter, a stick in the pirate's hand falling from her laughter. Fenris was even smirking with contained chuckles, doing his best not to look at the elf. 'Oh maker Kitten…', Isabela breathed, wiping a tear from her eyes. Merrill glared at the pirate, a face turning red from embarrassment.

'Merrill…choking…loosen grip please', gasped Hawke, patting her arms madly. Merrill released her grip on the human and went back to her feet, not looking at the others. Of all the things the poor elf was afraid of, it was ghosts. Now one may find that…incredibly bizarre for a mage, a person who deals with spirits and demons on a daily bases and even calls upon them for aid in battle. So it was indeed odd for the elf be this level of scared of ghosts, yet the very mention of hauntings would send terror down her spine.

'You are evil…all of you', Merrill grumbled. 'What did I do? I'm the victim of an elven neck hold!', Hawke asked incredulously, rubbing his roughed neck. 'If we're done, should we begin the search?', Fenris said with one last chuckle escaping his lips. When the giggles died down, though the elf's glare didn't lessen, they ventured forth further into the estate for anything abnormal. Entering a hall, Varric looked around.

'Wait…is that music?', he asked himself. Everyone stopped to listen but heard nothing. 'I don't hear anything', Hawke said calmly. Then, the door before them slowly opened up. Merrill squeaked and hide behind Hawke, peering at the door. 'Alrighty, doors opening themselves up…', Anders remarked. 'I'm starting to like this less and less'. Entering the room despite Merrill's concerns, the found it to be a bed room, a regular room.

…With a vase floating in the air…

'…That's an interesting trick', Isabela chimed. 'A vase that floats, yup classic case of haunting', Hawke remarked wisely. 'Oh well we've solved the mystery, house is haunted let's go home!', pipped the elven mage, now paling. Before the elf could run off home, Isabela grabbed her by the shoulder stopping her. 'Nope~', Isabela said. 'We're meant to put a stop to it Kitten'. Merrill let out a whine of displeasure…

Moving on through the estate, the more deeper they entered the much more stranger the place became. Objects begun floating all around them, from stools books furniture and even busts. To make things much more concerning, Varric begun the mutter and grumble. 'Where is that voice coming from?', he asked. 'What voice?', Fenris asked. 'The little voice in my head is telling me to leave this evil place', Merrill said. 'No Daisy, it's all…broken and hard to make out…', Varric said, rubbing his head with annoyance. Further in, suddenly a chair from a table floated up until it turned upside down and rested upon the ceiling, defying gravity.

'Hawke can we go now?', Merrill squeaked. 'I'm starting to side with Kitten Hawke, floating chairs is a big no from me', Isabela said. Varric however moved forward. 'We're getting closer Hawke', he said with determination. Among the other oddities that's been happening in the estate, Fenris pointed out that several doors were locked and despite the amazing lock pickings of Isabela and Varric, neither of them could even jiggle the locking. They were tempted to break the doors open but under the word of Hawke, who suggested they not cause a disturbance.

The next room was filled with dwarven artefacts, from plates with some form of crests of a guild, portraits of family members, wardrobes filled with expensive robes and dresses. 'This is all of Bartrand's stuff', Varric breathed. 'Huh, forgot he left all of this here', he muttered. 'Maybe Bartrand's evil greediness is causing the hauntings?', Anders joked. 'Can't say I'd be surprised…', Hawke replied with his own chuckle. Varric rolled his eyes, agreeing with them as he looked for anything haunting but the only things he found were trinkets.

And memories of his brother…

Exiting the room, hoping to search the other wing of the estate for the curse, suddenly running through the walls was a ghostly apparition of a woman being chased by man. Both Isabela and Merrill shrieked in terror, clutching each other. The others just jumped with surprise. 'Andraste's granny panties what the sod was that!?', Isabela cried. 'The hauntings are starting to get worse it seems. The hauntings are becoming more powerful, enough to summon ghost to repeat the memories of those who died here'.

'I'm starting to suspect this mansion has had a fair share of misery, even before Bartrand came here', Hawke explained. 'This can't be just some random artefact…the idol is still here Hawke!', Varric said. 'Y-Y-You two sure bout that?', Merrill asked. 'It's a stretch but what else could do this?', Hawke said. They moved onwards, Isabela and Merrill with their weapons at the ready in case of spooks. Returning to the main spot of the mansion, suddenly a vase flew towards the elf. Fenris quickly evaded the vase and allowed it to smash into Anders.

'Ouch! Asshole!', he growled. 'Sorry, I didn't know you were there', taunted the elf with a smirk. Then a book slammed itself into the elf's head, making him stumble forwards with a curse. 'Aww, did the poor elf get a book to the skull?', teased the mage. Fenris growled at the mage, karma was a bitch indeed…

'This is starting to get out of hand…we need to find the source of this now', Hawke said as they entered the main foyer, where several vases, chairs and other items begun to float around the area in a circular pattern, whirling round and round like a tornado. 'Swirling items in the air', Hawke said. 'I don't like flying objects!', Merrill squeaked again. Avoiding the spinning objects and climbing the stairs, suddenly a loud ominous sound echoed in the estate, making everyone freeze on the spot, shoulders tensed up.

'Varric? Was that the voice you've been hearing?', Anders asked. 'No…', Varric muttered. 'Oh good, then we're not going crazy'. Hawke entered the room Bartrand used long ago, hoping not get a face full of pottery upon entering. Inside he found the room seemingly untouched by the hauntings, but he spotted a woman in a corner, carrying a vase in her hand, frightful eyes watching the place like a hawk. 'W-Who are you!?', she demanded, pointing the vase at the mage. 'Champion of Kirkwall, professional intruder of people's properties and meddler expert', Hawke introduced.

She blinked before dropping the vase as he approached. 'And you?'. 'E-Eve…', she said. 'Alright, what are you doing in the estate?', he asked as the others entered. 'I-I was hired by messere Tethras…to clean the estate, b-b-but then, something happened. The entire place started to do things like it had a mind of its own!', she explained. Varric approached her, but instead of the usual kind but sarcastic attitude the dwarf had…

'Where's the idol?', he asked. The servant looked at him oddly. 'What idol?'. 'Don't waste my time with your lies! Tell me where it is!', demanded the dwarf. Hawke looked at him with a surprised look before he turned on him. 'May want to hold your horses there Varric', he offered. 'She's telling us what she can'. 'She's hiding something Hawke!'. 'I think it's her hiding from something', Anders muttered.

Varric approached her, impatience and anger clear on his face. 'Don't lie to me! I know it's here! You must have found it!'. Eve backed away in fear of the dwarf, pale skin and arms raised. 'I swear I don't know any idol! Please I just want to leave!', Eve begged. Merrill turned around to the foyer, and patted Fenris' shoulders, earning his attention. 'Hawke?', he called slowly. 'Fenris we're kinda in the middle of something here', the mage said.

'Ma Vhenan there's a demon in the foyer'.

'…Well shit'.

They all turned to see an arcane horror slowly rise up from the ground with grey and black mist swirling around it, the floating objects swirling around it faster and faster. The heroes exited the main room and drew their weapons. 'Think we found a part of the problem', Isabela announced. However, Hawke channelled up a large ball of fire and with Merrill using her own mana, forced roots and vines to shoot out from the ground and wrap around it.

Hawke fired the ball of flames at the demon and immediately it consumed the monster in fire, reducing the monster to dust.

The room was silent and still for a moment, before all the objects fell to the ground. Pots smashed to pieces with a crash as books and furniture fell to the floors. In the middle of the foyer was a piece of lyrium and stone. Approaching the piece of rock, the group were surprised to find it a piece of the idol Bartrand had, though smaller and more so as a large piece of rock than an actual idol. 'Is that?', Isabela asked. 'Yes, a piece of the idol', Hawke answered.

Varric picked it up and looked at it. 'I should have known Bartrand would lie to me. Keeping a piece of the idol for himself, of course', Varric said, annoyed. Then, his eyes showed a worrisome gleam in them. 'We…we have a piece of it. Think of what we could do with this', he started. However, Hawke would have none of that. 'Varric', he started. The dwarf managed to pry his eyes off his prize to look at Hawke, who showed concern. 'You've been acting odd ever since we came to this mansion. Maybe, and this is just a thought, but maybe keeping the idol would NOT do you any favours?', he suggested.

He could see the dwarf being conflicted, between his friend's wise words and whatever was telling him keeping crazy inducing idol was a good idea, looking down at the idol then back to the mage. 'I…I know you're worried about me Hawke, and I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm not my brother. I can handle a sliver of the idol!', he assured. 'I need this Hawke. Six years of my life had gone into this!'.

'Varric, think about this! You saw what that idol could do unchecked to an estate! Imagine what it will do to a person!', Hawke argued. 'I won't let it control me Hawke. I'm not Bartrand!'. Before Hawke could retort, Merrill stepped forward. 'Varric…that idol won't help your brother'. They all looked at the worried elf. 'I know you think it could, but it's already influencing your mind', she stressed.

Varric gave the elf a look, like he wanted to agree with her but…can't. 'Daisy…I…', he tried. 'Varric, this idol isn't worth your mind, please', she pleaded. Varric clutched the idol tightly, before he let out a deep defeated sigh, letting the shard slip from his hand and fall to the ground. He then stomped on it, smashing it to pieces and breaking the power, the atmosphere feeling lighter and less tainted. Varric looked at the broken shards, before he turned and left the estate in silence.

Merrill looked at the dwarf before looking down and joining the others as they left the estate with Eve…

Estate

'Do you think it would have helped him?', Merrill asked as she laid her small head on Hawke's laps, the latter lazily tracing her arm with his hand. 'Honestly I doubt it'd do anything but harm him', he said. 'I mean, that tiny piece managed to turn a simple estate into a haunted mansion'. Merrill nodded in agreement, looking up at her lover. She smiled softly at him as she ran her hand along his cheek lovingly.

'Time to sleep it seems', he said as he adjusted them so that she laid on her side, the human's arm around her as they nuzzled closer in bed. Merrill smiling happily at his warmth…

A/N: Why is it that every time I'm nearing the end I'm never happy? Ah well…

Special thanks to TheWatchingEye for helping me choice which quest to do, thanks a great deal you kind person! See you guys and gals next week, remember to choose what quest I should do next time!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Justice

He could hear their cries. Their pleads for mercy. It was like being trapped in a small room hearing those voices over and over again…

Anders could see naught but the Gallows, the cries of mages were the choirs of this hellish place. Surrounding him were either dead mages tossed on the ground left for the crows or dogs to feed on their remains. Walking around him mockingly were the tranquil, brushing past him mindlessly.

Upon the steps, Meredith stood with her templars as Evelina, hand bound by shackles. Slowly the noose tightened around her neck, Meredith read out her sentence as a chantry mother mockingly gave her blessings. Panic clutched his heart, Anders ran to the steps, climbing three at a time. Yet even as he outstretched his hand to grab her…to save her, he was getting further and further away from her as she walked to the edge, looking at him with tears.

'Why Anders?', she asked pitifully. Anders begun to pant and cry as slowly the step she stood upon begun to crumble until she fell into the pit of the abyss.

'WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE US!?', she cried as she sunk into nothingness. The only sound he got from her was a snapping sound that forever echoed in his mind. He fell forward, falling into a never ending pit where other mages fell along with him, many tranquil castaways that were tossed into nothing while other mages joined the darkness through ending their own lives.

He felt himself fall into water he thought, suffocating him. He struggled to break through the surface, gasping for air. His eyes widened in terror when he saw himself not in water…but blood. Coating his entire form in red with the blood of mages he failed to save, his heart raced beyond human normality. Then, something grabbed him, tugging him and weighing him down into the blood bath. 'Why didn't you save us?', the corpse cried. More and more begun to pile and clutch him until they ultimately dragged him into the abyss.

His screams were muffled the by the blood….

'AHHHHHHHH!', he screamed, lurching forward. Panting heavily as the cold sweat raced down his forehead, hair sticking to his forehead as his heart raced. Anders placed his head in his hands, taking slow deep breaths to clam himself yet the tears wouldn't stop flowing, Evelina's face, her voice, they were all still so clear as if he just spoke to her an hour ago…

Choking on his sobs, the mage remained sitting in his bed in deep thought of what could be done…

Next Day

Darktown hadn't changed in the past three years Hawke noticed. The same thugs that ran the place prowled the area like predators, the poorer yet tougher folk still gave him glares of resentment and disdain. He took it all in stride by this point, ignoring was becoming a noticeable trait of his these past few days. He wouldn't even be here if Anders hadn't requested him to come and talk with him. The clinic had grown recently he noticed, the place was much larger now thanks to all the modifications of the buildings around the place.

Varric managed to procure several old contracts of the old homes or abandoned buildings, and with some construction workings here and there they turned it into a good ground for the mage to help his patients. Entering the clinic he was greeted by the smells of a clean hospice along with incense to help soothe the patients, several doctors were helping the lesser fortunate while some were being visited by family. It was a decent sight for the mage, at least there wasn't rampaging demons or monsters.

He spotted Anders gesturing his bedroom before entering it. Joining the mage, Hawke sat down at the table as Anders handed him some tea. 'Sorry for calling you out here so early', he said tiredly. 'Not a problem, I managed to escape before Merrill woke up', Hawke joked, sipping his drink. Anders smirked as the mage awkwardly shifted. '…Elves are insatiable', he muttered. Anders chuckled at this as he sipped the tea in quiet thought. 'So what's with the early calls? Something happen with the mage underground?', Hawke asked.

'…Its destroyed', Anders revealed. Hawke looked at him as the blond mage rested his elbows on the table to face him. 'The templars razed the place. Now any mage alive they're resorting to blood magic or worse'. 'Which only supports Meredith's claims', Hawke sighed tiredly. 'But what about you? No renegade plans?', Hawke asked. Anders shook his head. 'I can't. Its why I'm asking you a favour'.

'I'm going to try and separate me and Justice'.

Hawke raised his brows at this as Anders showed him an diagram on the table. 'I've been reading on tevinter spells, they're the only ones who study on freeing possessed or tranquil mages and I believe I found a potential potion that can break the bounds between me and Justice', he further explained showing him the details. Hawke looked at the plans and even hummed in agreement to several propositions of the required ingredients. 'The trick is finding the ingredients, one I can buy from a smuggler down here, but the other is in a mine just outside the city'.

'And I'm guessing that's where yours truly comes in?', Hawke joked as he read the location of the mines. 'That's right'. Hawke sighed with a smirk as he picked up the map and finished his tea. 'Guess I'll be off, plenty of trouble to be had'. 'I appreciate this Hawke', he said gratefully. 'Course you do', Hawke agreed with a shrug. 'I mean everyone else needs me to throw myself into danger, everybody gets one pass though'. Anders chuckled at this obvious jab but a very accurate one none the less. Once Hawke left the room, the mage sat there in his seat as the tired smiles vanished.

"It must be done", Justice assured. Anders sat there, looking at his reflection in the tea, not sure if he was seeing the mage he was or the spirit. Guilt shined his amber coloured eyes as he thought back to Hawke, the mage he respected so much. And how he blatantly lied to his face. "There will be Justice for mages".

'…Will there?', Anders asked. 'Even the underground fell to resorting to blood magic'. He felt a sharp sting in the back his head that caused him to hiss in pain. "Do not be foolish! We are nothing like them!", roared Justice. The pain ceased yet Anders refused to lower his hand from his forehead, conflict begun to paint across his face. Justice was adamant in this plan between them, and part of Anders agreed with him that this may be the only chance for the world to see the corruption of the templars and the injustice the mages endured.

So why was his heart screaming at him to stop this plan of his? The more he thought of it, the more he looked deeper into it he was starting to see flaws and not just minor, but ones that could ultimately make the whole situation a thousand times worse. Was he wrong? Was everything he was doing only making things worse for the mages? All these questions loomed in his mind constantly, causing many sleepless nights for him and more arguments between himself and Justice.

And at times…he wonders who was in control…

Estate

Cooking was never something Merrill had thought too hard on, it was a needed talent to learn of course but she never really tried to do something extravagant or over the top like those giant cakes she saw in the cooking books. At best she stuck with simpler foods like soup, stew or anything related to simple vegetable dinners since it was always just her and she didn't eat as much.

Now though ever since she took up a few lessons from Orana, she can happily say she loves cooking. There was something magical to it she noticed, how elegant a person could be when doing the frostings on a cake to make it soft and fluffy like a sheep's wool, or when your taste buds dance along your tongue when you get that perfect mix of seasoning and flavour. She started cooking two years ago and ever since she graduated from Orana's cooking skills, making meals became a hobby for her. Maybe it was because she'd go crazy from all the free time she had or maybe it was just a skill she wanted.

Either way Hawke never complained~

'So what exactly are you cooking this time?', Isabela asked as she was reading a novel she "bought" recently. 'Just something light, Ma Vhenan's out doing something for Anders so I'm preparing a proper and delicious lunch for him when he returns', Merrill explained. Isabela turned to the elf, who was humming away happily at her task. 'Maker…you two act like a married couple', she teased. At this Merrill turned to the human with confusion. 'What's a married couple?'. 'Wha…you're joking me', Isabela started.

Merrill shook her head curiously, the word not ringing a bell. 'Marriage? Does that mean anything?', she tried. 'Nope', answered the elf. Isabela rolled her eyes and returned to her book. 'Then I'll let Hawke explain it to you later…', she said with a smirk. Merrill blinked at this before shrugging and resuming the meal. Human language is so strange to her…

Darktown

'Have to say Hawke, this is probably the least dangerous thing you've made us do', Varric praised as he carried a satchel of the ore Anders needed. 'I think we're all entitled to a safer task every now and then', Hawke said with a chuckle as they made their way back to the clinic. 'So we shouldn't get used to it?', Reks said with a sigh. 'Oh come on don't act like the trouble we get into isn't fun'.

Entering the clinic, Hawke spotted his fellow mage already waiting for him. With the elf and dwarf waiting outside, he approached the mage. 'Got what you needed?', he asked. 'Yes, thankfully the materials didn't cost me a limb', Anders said gratefully. Hawke handed him the satchel and after a quick examine, Anders nodded. 'Hawke…I, I have one last favour', he said slowly. 'Go ahead', he said. Anders turned to him. 'I have to get into the chantry, but I need you to distract the Grand Cleric', he asked. At this, Hawke gave him a look of concern.

'The chantry? Why of all the places do you want to go back there?', Hawke asked. 'And why do I have to distract Grand Cleric?'. Anders knew these questions were coming, any sane man would ask. 'I…can't tell you', he said. This didn't work for Hawke, the mage's smirks were gone and replaced with a more serious demeanour. 'Anders, why not?'. 'Hawke, for your sake I can't tell you. Just trust me', he pleaded. 'Anders, not be a prick but you and the chantry do not work well together. Whatever your planning…wait…was there ever a potion involved?'.

The blond mage looked away, the Champion read him like a book. Hawke folded his arms. 'Anders. What are you planning?'. "DO NOT SPEAK TO HIM ABOUT THIS", Justice boomed darkly. "You know he will stop you". Of course Hawke would, he would never have put it past the Champion if he knew what Anders was attempting to do. Maker he partly wished he DID stop him from going through with this. The doubts were beginning to pile up higher and higher, and the longer he kept this silence up the more his mouth wanted to open up.

'No. There isn't a potion', he revealed. 'So what are these ingredients for?', Hawke asked. 'That, is none of your business', he stated, now facing the mage. They stared down at each other. 'If you truly care about the mages, if you truly want to help your kind, then you'll help me with this'. Blackmailed and pinned to a corner by his friend, Hawke glared at him darkly. '…Fine', he finally said. 'I'll help'. He left without another word, leaving the blond mage behind, now alone.

Chantry

Thanking whatever deity was listening to his request that Sebastian would not be there, Hawke climbed the steps to speak with Elthina, who was doing a quick sermon to several initiates. The choirs of the sisters rang in the halls of the holy ground, it should've lifted his spirits for even a little while but all he felt was the gaze of Andraste fall on him, like a judge. He sighed as Elthina finished her sermon, the initiates walked off as she turned to face him.

'Champion, it is good to see you', she greeted kindly. 'Thanks for seeing me on short notice', the mage replied with a bow. Hawke may have his own issues with the chantry but there was no need to be disrespectful. He joined her in her small walk, entering the chantry gardens to bask in the nice warm day. 'Your mind is troubled it seems', she acknowledged as they walked on the rocky path. 'A lot of things are making their home in here', the mage spoke as he pointed to his head. 'A lot on a young man's shoulders'.

Hawke nodded with a deep sigh. 'Tell me Champion, where do you stand? Meredith or Orsino?', she asked. 'If I'm honest? Neither', he spoke. The cleric looked at him with a rather surprised look. A rare opinion for anyone to have especially a mage in this day and age, maker he wondered if he was the only person to have this opinion. 'I don't agree with Meredith's methods or her beliefs on mages…but I do see the need for templars, without them who do we rely on to fight mages and protect the common folk?', he asked.

'Many would share this opinion of yours child. But what of the mages, do you share their ideals? Should they all have the freedom you and your fellow mages have?', she asked not snidely but genuine curiosity. This was an easy question years ago he admitted to himself, when he was younger and less wiser than the man today. He would've said mages deserved their freedom from day one and that no one should be locked up.

Yet, these past few years in Kirkwall have drastically changed his views on the mage community. Sure people like Feynriel deserved the freedom he had if his magic was properly under controlled and people like Evelina who became a mother to several orphans during the blight. But when he thought of people Huon, Gaspard and so many others, that conflicted with the idea. So many lives had been lost to the cruelties of the blood mages, and so many had been greatly affected.

'Some deserve freedom, but the others should be contained', Hawke answered honestly. 'But that opinion of mine means little to those two unless I'm with them'. Elthina nodded with understanding as the stopped by a small pond. 'Both sides have their purpose, but both sides carry flaws', she mused. 'And so many people are divided on who they should support'. Hawke nodded with a fold of his arms as he watched from the corner of his eye, Anders nodding and leaving the chantry. Whatever he was planning, he finished it. 'It would appear our chat is finished Serah', she said.

Hawke looked at her with a bewildered look as the smiled wisely and headed back into the chantry to resume her duties as the grand cleric, leaving with plenty of information while the mage stood there, feeling a weight slightly lifted off his shoulders.

Yet now that the deed had be done…he felt as if he just made a horrible mistake…

Estate

Laying there on his bed with Merrill slow morning sun begun to surface above the mountains, their legs entangled with the elf resting her head on his chest, sleeping away softly without a stir or mumble. Hawke however couldn't join her.

His mind kept wandering back to what Anders had done, all day since he left the chantry he felt as if he just condemned someone to a horrible fate. Anders had refused to reveal any more information about what he had done today, and the more the mage persisted the less Anders spoke. Rather he got an earful from Justice taking over the mage for awhile and to say he was worried was an understatement. He was beginning to wonder if Anders was even in control anymore…

He sighed deeply as he felt the elf stir in her sleep. Gently, she opened her eyes to face the mage with a loving smile. 'Good morning, Ma Vhenan', she greeted, her voice still drowsy sounding. 'Morning dear', he said lovingly, pushing his negative thoughts aside to bask in the warmth of her loving eyes. The elf gently rubbed his stubbled cheek, relishing in the rough patches against her palm as the drank in the sight of her lover.

Then, suddenly she clasped her mouth, and without another word launched herself out of bed and quickly ran into the bathing room. The next thing Hawke could hear, was her throwing up. He laid back into the bed with a deep sigh.

'I warned you those sweet cakes would be your undoing', he said with a chuckle. '*Gasps* Curse you shemlen and your amazing deserts'.

A/N: Interesting ending….?

So for those who haven't noticed or if ya have and are wondering, I've been changing the fonts for the older chapters due to a review(although harsh) stated that the font did their head in and with so many sharing the thought, even I now these days. So I'll be changing the font for the previous chapters until all of them share the same font as this.

Next chapter is continuing the main quest! Thanks for reading and stay awesome!


End file.
